Fire and Earth
by TequilaTheHun
Summary: Shan We, son of Admiral Zhao, is commanded by his father to capture the Avatar before Prince Zuko. He has no idea of the adventure that awaits him. Takara, a newly-made Kyoshi Warrior, is dragged along by the winds of destiny. OCxOC. Follows series storyline (with minor tweaks to accommodate OC's).
1. The Scarred Prince

**Hello everyone! I hope life is treating you well. **

**I was inspired to write this story after reading Luna de Rivera's story, "The Earth on Fire" (which I HIGHLY recommend you all read). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender (but BOY do I wish I did). Those rights belong to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko. **

* * *

I lit a flame in my left hand, bathing their faces in blue light as I held the teapot over it. For several moments, the tent was silent as the flame burned, illuminating the darkened space. Eventually, when the tea was ready, I closed my left hand into a fist, smothering the flame. As I started pouring the jasmine tea into the cups in front of the two young boys sitting in front of me, I said "Bending comes from the Chi within our bodies".

After pouring my own tea, I set the pot down. I then picked up my own cup, blowing gently on it before taking a sip. "For Firebenders, our Chi is the source of our Bending, which makes us unique. For Earthbenders, like you, your Chi is used to manipulate your surroundings. Where your strength comes from the land, ours comes from our own bodies. Do you understand?"

The two boys, with identical faces, ponytails, and Fire Nation uniforms, nodded.

"Each of the four Bending arts has its strengths and weaknesses" I continued. Pausing to take another sip of tea, I added "There is wisdom to be found in all of them. If you only draw it from one source, then you become rigid, and stale, whereas if you draw wisdom from many sources, you will become whole.

Fire is the element of power: the people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the drive to achieve what they want.

Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring". The twins smiled at each other, and I could tell that they took pride in such a statement about their people.

Taking another sip of tea, I said "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom.

Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. If you look at each of the four nations, you will find that each of them has their own strengths and ideals. Study from others, and you will be all the stronger and wiser for it".

The flap of the tent was then raised, flooding light into the space as a Fire Nation soldier took a step inside. "Captain Shan We" the man said, bowing to me. As I looked the man over, he said "The Commander requests your presence in his tent".

"Tell my father we will join him momentarily" I replied. The other man bowed before leaving, and I proceeded to finish my tea, enjoying the warmth of it as it ran down my throat. The twins gave me a curious look, and I explained "One should never leave good tea unfinished" with a marginal smirk. With an empty cup in front of me, I stood and walked out of the tent, knowing that the twins were only a few steps behind me without having to look.

We stepped out into the camp, taking a moment to look around at the field of tents and the row of large Fire Nation Cruisers. My father had cultivated a formidable force to himself, and we had clashed with the forces of the Earth Kingdom on multiple occasions.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the command tent, where my father was. As I walked, with the twins close behind me, I saw a small, fairly ancient-looking ship making its way to the dock, in between two larger Cruisers. Perhaps the ship and its crew were why father had summoned me, I mused as I walked along; it looked rather battered, as if it had been in a great battle recently.

I soon came to the command tent, nodding to the two Firebending soldiers who saluted me. Stepping through the flap, I found my father poring over a map of the world, the unadulterated lust unmistakable in his eyes. "Father" I greeted, bowing in respect.

The older man turned around, acknowledging me with a nod. "I presume you've seen the ship that's making harbour here?"

"I have" I replied stoically, my hands clasped behind my back. "Is that why you summoned me?"

"It is" my father replied, clasping his own hands behind his back. "It's carrying very special guests, guests I want both of us to meet".

I didn't immediately reply, sensing that my father had something special in mind for these 'guests'.

"While we're keeping them busy, I want you to have our men question the crew. Have them report to me when they find out anything of note".

I nodded before father stepped past me and the twins, making his way outside. Me and my twin shadows followed close behind, watching as the relatively small ship docked before its sharpened bow lowered onto the ground. As we approached, I could see two men in Fire Nation uniforms stepping off of the ship. One was short, squat, and fairly advanced in years, while the other was thinner, taller, younger, and had a _very _recognizable scar.

The two of them exchanged a few hushed words before the younger man said "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way".

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" my father asked as we walked up to the two men.

"Captain Zhao" Prince Zuko said, sounding not entirely pleased to see him.

"It's Commander, now" the older man replied, and I could see the unmistakable gleam of pride in my father's eyes. "And General Iroh", he continued, bowing to the short, squat man, "great hero of our nation".

"Retired General" the other man replied as he bowed.

My father then turned to me. "My son, Shan We" he said, indicating me with an outstretched hand.

General Iroh bowed, saying "It is an honour, Captain".

"The honour is mine, General Iroh, Prince Zuko" I replied, bowing to both of them.

General Iroh nudged the Prince in the side. "Don't be rude, Prince Zuko" he admonished, and I could clearly see the indignation in the young man's eyes.

"Captain" he said, forcing a bow.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbour?"

"Our ship is being repaired" General Iroh said, motioning to the craft. Now that I was up close, I could see that the damage was quite significant, and found myself wondering what sort of battle the young Prince and his uncle could have gotten into.

"That's quite a bit of damage" my father said, sounding as if he was thinking along the same lines.

"Yes" Prince Zuko said, placing a finger on his chin. "You wouldn't believe what happened". After a moment, he glanced to General Iroh, saying "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

The comment seemed to catch the other man off-guard, and after the wide-eyed expression of surprise evaporated, he said "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible!" Leaning in close to the scarred young Prince, he quietly asked "What, did we crash or something?"

Now it was Prince Zuko's turn to look surprised; clearly, the two of them hadn't taken the time to come up with a proper cover story. "Yes" he said, somewhat awkwardly, "right into an Earth Kingdom ship".

Glancing behind me, I could see the twins exchanging disbelieving looks.

"Really?" father asked. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details". He leaned in close to Prince Zuko's face, a predatory aura about him. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go".

Just as the young man started to walk off, General Iroh caught his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao and Captain Shan We your respect. We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any Ginseng Tea? It's my favourite".

Walking alongside the retired General, I replied "I would be happy to brew some for you". Behind me, I could hear Prince Zuko fuming as he followed us.

"Would you? That would be most excellent, thank you". As he spoke, I turned to look at the twins and nodded, watching from the corner of my eye as they turned around and gathered a few men in order to interrogate the ship's crew. One way or another, we would discern what Prince Zuko was trying to cover up.

We all entered the command tent, and while Prince Zuko and I sat down at the small table in the centre, General Iroh walked over to a rack of weapons, inspecting them as my father stared at a map of the world.

I began to brew the tea, holding the ceramic pot over my left hand as I lit a blue flame. The young Prince stared at the fire with wide-eyed surprise, but said nothing as the tea boiled. The flame seemed to upset him, and I could only assume that it had something to do with his sister; after all, the Princess was the only other Firebender in the Fire Nation who possessed blue flames.

"We've made significant gains in the Earth Kingdom" my father said as I smothered the flame in my hand. "Our forces are as strong as they have ever been, and by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war".

I proceeded to pour the tea into four separate cups before setting the pot down. I took mine and proceeded to take a small sip, while the Prince merely stared into thin air, a look of indignation on his face. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool".

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue" my father retorted icily.

I took another sip of my tea, cautiously observing everyone present.

"So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" No sooner had my father asked that question then the weapon rack General Iroh had been examining tumbled to the floor, causing a loud crash as the weapons slid haphazardly.

The short, squat man bore a grimace on his wizened face before saying "My fault entirely".

"We haven't found him yet" Prince Zuko replied. I could sense the bitterness in his voice, but there was something else there, something he wasn't telling us.

"Did you really expect to?" my father asked condescendingly. "The Avatar died 100 years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders".

Prince Zuko avoided my father's gaze, and I held my tea cup in my hands and asked "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is still alive?"

The young, scarred man glared over at me. "No", he replied as I stoically met his gaze, "nothing".

My father then stood, giving me a pleased smirk. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who could stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found".

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said: the Avatar probably died a long time ago". The young Prince then stood, starting to walk out of the tent. "Come on, uncle, we're going".

He was stopped by the two guards standing in front of the flap a moment before the twins entered, along with one of the men who had been sent onto the Prince's ship. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed" the man reported as the twins stood off to the side. "They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, and let him escape".

Even with his back turned to me, I could sense my father's pure delight. I set my tea cup down before standing up, clasping my hands behind my back. "Now tell me", he said menacingly as he walked up to the young Prince, "how exactly was your ship damaged?"

The guards roughly grabbed Prince Zuko by the arms before sitting him back down. They stood behind him as my father said "So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought".

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again" the young Prince replied with a fire in his eyes that conveyed the all-consuming desire to achieve his goal.

"No it will not", my father agreed, "because you will not have a second chance".

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I…"

"And you've failed!" my father cut him off, casting a light arc of crimson flames with his hand. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now".

Prince Zuko suddenly lunged for my father as he turned his back, but I cast a line of blue flame in between them, stopping the younger man in his tracks. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and anger, while I looked at him with a steely gaze that forced him to look down at the ground after a moment.

The guards then restrained him as my father turned to me and said "Shan We, get the men ready. I want to leave as quickly as possible".

"Yes, father" I replied, bowing. The twins and I then followed him out of the tent as he called back to the guards "Keep them here".

As I left the command tent, I could hear the table being violently kicked.

* * *

A short time later, after preparations had been completed, I followed my father back into the command tent, where Prince Zuko and General Iroh were still being detained. The twins stood guard at the flap, and as my father entered, he said "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go".

"Why?" Prince Zuko asked, glaring over at us. "Are you worried I'll try and stop you?"

Before I could reply, my father gave a hearty chuckle. "You? Stop me?" he asked incredulously. "Impossible".

The scarred Prince stood defiantly. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao" he warned in as threatening a tone as he could muster. "I will capture the Avatar before you".

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" General Iroh cautioned.

"You cannot compete with us" I told the younger man. "We have hundreds of warships under our command".

"And you", my father added, "you're just a banished Prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you".

For some reason, I glanced at my father, feeling a distinctive jolt of pain in my heart.

"You're wrong" Prince Zuko countered. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honour, and restore my rightful place on the throne".

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation".

"That's not true". Prince Zuko stared at my father with a look that conveyed his utter conviction to this cause; while everything my father said was true, objectively, it was still cruel, and the young Prince didn't strike me as someone who would let insults to his honour slide.

"You have the scar to prove it" my father said with a malicious smirk, driving right into the heart of the younger man's source of shame.

He growled as he stared at my father from mere inches away. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai" Prince Zuko said. "At sunset".

After a very tense moment, my father replied "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do".

I followed my father out of the tent, and once we were outside, I said "Father, let me fight for you; I can defend your honour against…"

"Stay out of this!" he suddenly growled at me. "I will fight. I will defeat this pathetic pup, and I will be the one to do what even the Fire Lord could not!"

As he walked away, I stared at him for several moments. Looking down, I saw that my fists were clenched as tight as they could be, and I consciously opened them, releasing the tension which I didn't know I'd had in that moment.

* * *

I stood behind my father, flanked by the twins and half a dozen soldiers, as he knelt with his back turned to Prince Zuko, who did the same. They both wore only a shoulder garment, otherwise leaving their torsos bare.

My father then stood, turning to face the scarred Prince as they both shed their shoulder garments. "This will be over quickly" he said contemptuously.

I wasn't so sure. While my father was certainly a strong Firebender, he had an unfortunate tendency to allow his emotions fuel his strikes, which got the better of him more often than not. Also, Prince Zuko's sheer determination and will to succeed would prove a challenge.

The gong rang, and the Agni Kai began.

Prince Zuko attacked first, sending two streams of crimson flames at my father, who easily dodged the attacks. The scarred Prince continued his assault, only to have his attacks blocked every single time.

My father brought his hands together as he crouched low to the ground, sending a powerful stream of fire forward that dissipated his opponent's attack.

"Basics, Prince Zuko!" General Iroh called to his nephew. "Break his root!"

No sooner had he said that then my father planted his feet firmly to the ground as he launched a stream of fire at the young Prince once, twice, three times, finally knocking him to the ground.

Roaring, my father leaped into the air, firing another stream of fire from close range.

The Prince responded by flipping back onto his feet, knocking my father to the ground as he did so. He followed the surprise manoeuvre by launching into a series of quick, staccato attacks, eventually knocking my father to the ground.

The young Prince stared down at my father as he groaned. "Do it!" he said, trying to goad the younger man into finishing him. As I beheld the spectacle, my muscles tensed, anxiously awaiting the outcome despite my stoic demeanor.

Prince Zuko growled as he launched a fireball… into the ground beside my father's head.

I stared, along with all the others that were present, in mild shock.

"That's it?" my father asked incredulously. "Your father raised a coward".

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back" the scarred Prince warned. He then turned around and started walking away as I made my way over to my father. Before I could get to him, he stood and savagely aimed a kick at Prince Zuko, sending a stream of flames at him.

In the split second when I started to react, General Iroh suddenly appeared and grabbed my father's foot, smothering the flame. He then pushed, and my father was sent sliding across the ground as if he had been struck by a gargantuan Badgermole.

As I crouched down to grip my father's shoulders, Prince Zuko tried to attack, but General Iroh held him back. "No, Prince Zuko!" he said. "Do not taint your victory". He then turned to my father and asked "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you. Thanks again for the tea; it was delicious".

He and Prince Zuko then turned and walked away, leaving my father to fume. I tried to help him stand, but he violently shook my hands off and growled "Get off me! I don't need your help". He stood, wiping the dust off of himself as he stared in the direction the Prince and General Iroh had left.

For a moment, neither of us spoke. I silently waited for his anger to simmer, and finally, after several tense moments, he turned to me and said "Follow him. Take a ship and follow him wherever he goes. If he happens to find the Avatar, then you get to him first! I won't have that miserable little boy stealing my glory. Now go!"

Pursing my lips, I bowed. "As you wish, father". I then turned and started walking away, hearing the footsteps of the twins as they caught up to me. As I left the Agni Kai arena, I kept my gaze forward, trying my best to keep my emotions in check.

Perhaps Prince Zuko and I were not so different after all.

* * *

**Well, there you have it: first chapter! Not a whole lot of character building, I know, but I hope that I firmly established enough to build on in the coming chapters. **

**Please review and favourite; constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	2. A Warrior of Kyoshi

**N.B. – This chapter takes place immediately after "The Warriors of Kyoshi".**

* * *

_I felt the wind caressing every inch of my body as the sun shone down. Above me was a cloudless sky, while a crystal clear ocean was below me. _

_ Below me?_

_ I suddenly stopped, realizing that there was nothing below me but the endless water. I wasn't standing on a ship or any kind of landmass. It was almost as if I were… flying._

_ It was then that I realized that none of my extremities felt quite right. I could flex my fingers, but there didn't seem to be that many of them. I then looked down at the surface of the ocean, and was shocked to see not my own body, but that of a massive Dragon. _

_ My… current body was long and scaled, like a serpent's, with purple scales. My rich, amber eyes were staring back at me, but the pupils were thin slits, like a cat's. My large head was bearded, with a wide, flat nose and long whiskers. _

_ Two large wings emerged from my back, just behind my head, gently flapping in order to keep me aloft. _

_ I then heard a whisper coming from nearby. Looking up, I saw some kind of landmass, possibly an island, off in the distance. My curiosity leading me by the nose, I flew towards it, taking note of how my body twirled and undulated as I soared through the air. _

_ Given how fast I was traveling, I reached the island in no time at all. I started circling overhead, gazing down at the island. There were no buildings or people that I could make out, but as I made yet another pass, a white tiger emerged from a group of trees in the centre. _

_ It was very large, almost as large as my Draconic body, and its white fur was covered in black stripes that formed intricate and beautiful patterns._

_ I stopped flying as it stared at me with one green and one blue eye, not making any other movement. _

_ "Don't trust her" someone said from beside me with my father's voice. Looking to my left, I saw another Dragon, almost identical to me except for the fact that it was covered in blue scales. "Don't trust her" the blue Dragon repeated, staring at me with a predatory glare. It almost looked like it was smiling with its sharp, fang-filled mouth. _

_ I looked back at the white tiger; it didn't say anything, nor did it make any movement. _

_ "She'll lead you down the wrong path. Kill her". _

_ I continued to stare at the tiger, not sure as to what I should do. _

_ "Kill her!" the blue Dragon repeated in my father's voice, the furious tone very familiar. Just then, the tiger leaped forward, baring its fangs as it swiped its claws across my face. _

* * *

My eyes bolted open as I sat upright in my bed, feeling out of breath. My whole body was covered in sweat, and I felt as if I had just finished exerting myself for days.

Running a hand through my hair, I looked around my quarters, reassuring myself that the dream had ended. I moved the covers aside before getting off of my bed. The cold metal felt amazing on my bare feet, and I shuddered in pleasure. Normally, as with most Firebenders, I maintained a greater than average body heat, but the cooling effect the metal had on my skin was very soothing.

I then walked over to the large, full-length mirror that rested against one of the walls, rubbing my neck as I did so. I stared at my reflection, at my amber eyes and well-muscled, athletic physique. Currently, I only wore a loose-fitting pair of pants, so my toned torso was bared.

I turned so as to get a good look at my back, gently pulling on my shoulder. I saw it being reflected back at me: my tattoo. It was a purple Dragon, and its long, serpentine body ran the length of my spine, while its wings spread out with the very tips touching my shoulders and its large, bearded head ran along the back of my neck.

I had received the tattoo to celebrate my promotion to Captain three years ago. That day was still clear, even after all this time: my father standing in front of me, raising me to the rank of Captain after a victory against an Earth Kingdom battalion as the soldiers cheered. That day had been one of the greatest of my life. My father had truly been proud of me, which is the thing I remembered most about that day.

It was one of few.

Thinking of my father reminded me of my dream. The blue Dragon I'd seen had spoken in his voice. But what did it all mean? Why did the blue Dragon want me to kill the tiger, and did it deserve to die?

My mind swam in questions and confusion until a knock at my door brought me back to the present.

"Come" I said, taking several calming breaths.

A Firebending soldier stepped through the door. "Captain Shan We", he said, bowing in respect, "we're approaching Kyoshi Island".

"Are we certain that that is where Prince Zuko went?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, sir" the other man replied. "We currently have no sighting of the Prince's ship; we might be able to glean some information from the island's inhabitants".

I nodded in agreement. "Have the helmsman bring us to the island shore. I'll make my way to the closest village with the twins".

The soldier bowed before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone once more. Turning to the mirror, I stared at my reflection for a few moments before drawing myself to my full height. Whatever the dream meant, now was not the time to mull it over; I had a Prince and the Avatar to find.

* * *

"Takara!" I heard a voice call as I sliced my twin fans to the left. Utterly focused on my training regimen, I turned to the right and sliced my fans upwards in an X, dispatching an imaginary opponent.

"Takara!"

The sound of my name finally broke my focus, and as I extended my arm in the middle of a manoeuvre, the surprise caused me to let go of the fan in that hand. It shot through the air before striking the door frame, imbedding itself into the wood as it sliced a few hairs from the top of my father's head.

I let out a yelp of surprise and shock, while my father didn't even flinch.

"I'm so sorry father!" I cried as I ran up to him, a mixture of fear and embarrassment written on my face.

"Takara", he said, firmly but gently as he stroked his bushy, grey beard, "when I allowed you to become a Kyoshi Warrior, I made you promise to train every day and to commit yourself to the path of the warrior".

"I remember" I said, thinking back to that day. It had been over a year now, and I still found myself fumbling and making mistakes almost every other day.

"However", my father said, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders, "that does not mean that you should allow your senses to only focus on one thing, even if you are training; in battle, your senses must be keen at all times, so that you won't be taken by surprise".

I nodded, smiling self-consciously.

"Now, I need you to help Suki and the others. There is much damage that remains from the Firebenders' attack".

"Yes, father" I said, moving to pull my fan from the door frame. I then closed both weapons, silently cursing my potentially disastrous fumble from earlier. I could have seriously injured my father, and I don't know what I would have done; ever since my mother had died when I was little, we'd only had each other.

I tried to push such dark and gloomy thoughts from my mind as I stepped outside, into the evening dusk.

Taking a deep breath, I started to head over to one of the damaged buildings that the Firebenders had recently almost burned down. Our village was still recovering from the attack, and almost half of the buildings were barely standing; at present, they were nothing more than charred wooden frames.

If not for the Avatar, then things would have been much worse.

Suddenly, I spotted a dark shape off in the distance. Squinting in order to make it out, I saw that it wasn't the Unagi; whatever it was, it was heading straight for the shore of the bay. With a horrifying realization, I knew what it was. "Fire Nation ship!" I cried, pointing to it. The people around me became instantly terrified, the memory of what the last Firebenders who'd come here still fresh.

I could only hope that we all survived the coming encounter.

* * *

I took in my surroundings as I walked, noting the recent signs of battle. The village directly ahead was barely standing; it looked as if it had nearly been burned to the ground, and that was how I knew that Prince Zuko had been here recently. Like my father, he had the unfortunate tendency to let his anger take control in the heat of battle, which left quite a lot of destruction in his wake.

I stopped directly in front of the village, clasping my hands behind my back. "I know the Avatar has been here recently!" I called. "Tell me where he went, and no one will be harmed".

Just then, a number of fast-moving shapes darted in between the burned buildings, and I counted at least five of them. Behind me, the twins tensed, clearly expecting a fight. I remained perfectly still as the shapes suddenly appeared, forming a semi-circle in front of us. They each wore fine green kimonos and brandished twin fans, and judging by their overall demeanor, I assumed that they were very skilled in their use.

"I seek the Avatar" I said evenly, appraising each of the painted women in front of me.

An older man with a bushy beard and grey hair then emerged from one of the ruined buildings, walking over to the fan-wielding warrior women. "The Avatar is not here" he said in a hostile tone. "Nor do we know where he is".

"He?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "So he has been here".

The older man clenched his hands into fists, clearly irritated at the minor slip; since the Avatar had not been seen for a century, no one would know his or her gender unless they met them personally. "You must leave now. Kyoshi Island has remained neutral in this war!"

"Which is why I didn't bring my troops with me" I replied. Taking a moment to look at the burned buildings, I said. "This is quite a lot of damage. You wouldn't have encountered any Firebenders recently, would you?"

"Just you" the woman in the centre of the semi-circle, who I assumed to be the leader, spoke up.

"Really?" I asked, letting some of my disbelief slip through my stoic exterior. I looked down at the ground, noting the signs that a battle had been fought here recently. Crouching down, I placed my hand in the middle of a very large print, one that looked as if it bore clawed feet. It was deep into the dirt, meaning that the creature to whom it belonged was quite heavy; most likely, it had been a Komodo Rhino.

Standing up, I looked back at the warrior women and the old man. "I will ask one more time: where did the Avatar go?"

For a long moment, no one spoke. The only sound was the wind blowing through the village, and I kept my gaze on the others as it gently caressed the exposed portions of my skin. "We won't be intimidated!" the old man said at last, pointing a finger at me.

I closed my eyes, sighing. "Very well" I said, opening them after a moment. "You have chosen poorly".

"I think we can handle three Firebenders" the young woman in the centre of the semi-circle said confidently as she and the others prepared for a fight.

"Who said anything about _three _Firebenders?" I countered evenly. I had the distinct satisfaction of seeing the woman's eyes open with surprise a fraction of a second before she started to make her move.

But it was already too late.

Beside me, the twins struck their feet against the ground, creating two rolling waves of broken earth that rushed towards the fan-wielding warriors.

* * *

The surprise of the twin boys being Earthbenders struck me a single heartbeat before the rolling wave of earth knocked me off my feet. I landed on the ground with a hard thud, grunting as the air was knocked out of my lungs.

Pushing past my stunned surprise, I lifted my feet into the air as I pushed off the ground with my hands in order to get back on my feet. Beside me, the other Kyoshi Warriors were also standing, and we had barely regained our bearings when the Firebender and the two Earthbenders were on us.

Dodging a boulder thrown at me, I picked up my fans. As I did so, I saw the Firebender leaping into the air towards me, bringing his fist down as he did so and creating a small explosion when he landed. I barely dodged out of the way, feeling the intense heat as I re-entered a combat stance.

I launched myself into the attack, brandishing my fans with as much skill as I could muster. It was proving difficult; the Firebender was extraordinarily agile, and was able to deftly duck and dodge most of my attacks.

He suddenly aimed a sweeping kick at my head, which I just managed to duck below. I spun in a circle, backing up a few steps. The Firebender stared at me with a calm, stoic expression.

I stared back at him, my gaze falling on his rich amber eyes which conveyed an inner fire that I had never seen in anyone before. I felt almost entranced by those eyes before I forced my attention back to the present. _Focus, Takara! _I scolded myself.

The Firebender's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. I found myself wondering what he could be looking at. The only thing I could think of, beside the Kyoshi Warrior face paint I had on, was my eyes. One was green, while the other was blue; they were my most unique feature, so I could understand my opponent's surprise. But somehow, I sensed that this was much more than mere fascination; he appeared deeply disturbed by my eyes.

Steeling myself, I took the opportunity to strike, slicing one of my fans upwards.

At the last possible second, he dodged, but not before the razor-sharp edge of my fan managed to cut his cheek.

He grunted, more out of surprise than pain, as the cut was very small, continuing to stare at me. Before he could do anything, Suki and two of my fellow Kyoshi Warriors moved to engage him, keeping him occupied and giving me a precious moment to recover.

Suddenly, a crack formed in the ground directly under me, which started to widen at an alarming rate. Looking to my right, I saw one of the twin boys in Fire Nation armour making motions with his hands, as if he were pulling something apart.

Stumbling a little as the crack widened even further, I leaped to the side before running straight at the boy. He quickly switched tactics, kicking man-sized boulders from the ground before punching them at me with incredible speed.

Obviously, despite their youth, these boys were skilled Earthbenders.

Yet another boulder came flying towards me, but instead of dodging it, I pushed off the ground with my left foot, landing on the large chunk of rock with my right foot before pushing off with it. I somersaulted through the air before landing directly behind my opponent, sweeping his feet out from under him in the same manoeuvre.

He fell onto his back, grunting from the impact. Just as I raised one of my fans for an attack, I noticed a stream of blue flame streaking towards me. I moved my fans protectively in front of me just as the stream slammed into me, sending me flying through the air before I crashed into the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue.

I cried out in pain as my body struck against the charred wood, instantly feeling pain everywhere I could think of as I slumped onto the ground.

"Takara!" a familiar voice shouted from nearby. Groaning with the effort, I lifted my head and saw one of my fellow Kyoshi Warriors running over to me. I gingerly rolled onto my back, wincing as my muscles flared with pain. I suddenly found myself unable to move, as my wrists and ankles were bound by rocky restraints.

A yelp of surprise from nearby drew my attention, and I turned my head and saw my fellow warrior encased in a conical rock prison, with only her head exposed.

"I told you there would be consequences" someone said in a calm, even tone. I heard slow, deliberate footsteps, and the Firebender soon appeared, flanked by the twin Earthbenders. In his hand, he held my father by his shirt collar, his bushy grey beard looking a little singed.

"Father!" I cried, struggling against my restraints.

"Takara!" he said, his eyes wide with concern.

Taking a moment to look past them, I saw Suki and the rest of my fellow warriors trapped in similar earthen restraints. "Now", the Firebender said evenly, his face stoic and unreadable, "where is the Avatar?"

* * *

The famed Kyoshi Warriors certainly lived up to their name; the twins and I hadn't had that kind of a challenge in some time. However, even their lauded skill could not stand against us, and they were defeated in short order.

However, the only thing on my mind was the warrior who had cut me.

She was the first person in a long time who had ever managed to wound me in a fight, and she had only been able to do it because I foolishly let my attention be drawn by her unique eyes. My father had taught me since I was a boy that to be distracted in battle meant death, and it was something he had drilled into me over my entire life.

And yet, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her green and blue eyes were exactly the same as those of the tiger from my dream, and her face paint was the same shade of white.

As the twins went about gathering the bound Kyoshi Warriors and who I assumed to be the village leader into a group, I thought back to the dream. In it, the tiger had stared at me with its alluring eyes before it had swiped my face with its claws.

I gently touched the cut on my cheek; that part of my dream had proven true. But what about the blue Dragon?

Shaking my head, I turned to look at the Kyoshi Warriors and the village leader. Clasping my hands behind my back, I said "Now, I know that Prince Zuko came here recently, and the only reason for that is because he was hunting the Avatar. If you tell me where he went, then I swear that none of you will be harmed; I will depart, and your village will remain intact".

The village leader snorted. "So we should just trust the word of a Firebender?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain. "All you people ever do is burn everything in your path".

"Unlike most of my people", I said, doing my best to keep my emotions in check, "I am a man of my word". The village leader conveyed what he thought of that statement with his eyes, and I sighed; it would seem that more extreme measures were warranted. "Very well. If you refuse to tell me of the Avatar's next destination, then I will burn down each and every building in this village until one of you speaks up".

"And do we have your 'word' on that?" one of the Kyoshi Warriors asked sardonically.

"You do" I replied. Turning around, I proceeded to thrust a fist forward, sending a stream of blue flames at one of the ruined buildings. It was instantly set aflame, and within moments, it collapsed into a pile of ashes.

"Tell me where the Avatar is" I commanded, turning back to the restrained warriors and village leader. They remained silent, and I sent a stream of blue flames at another half-ruined building, and another, and another, until a voice called out "If I tell you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

* * *

I struggled against my restraints, but it was useless. The rock binding my wrists and ankles were too tight, and I could only wait and see what the next few minutes would bring.

One of the twins slid his foot across the ground, and I found myself being slid over to where my fellow Kyoshi Warriors and my father were placed. Looking over at my father, I saw that he was unharmed; his clothes and beard were a little singed, but luckily, that was it.

"Are you all right?" he asked me, the concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine" I replied, fidgeting a little. Glancing down at the front of my green kimono, I saw that it was singed as well, leaving the hem and some of the edges a little tattered.

The Firebender stared off into thin air, looking as if he was thinking deeply about something. Perhaps it had something to do about the way he stared at me during our brief battle; he had looked at me as if he recognized me, or my eyes, at any rate.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking about, and whatever it was, he set it aside before looking back at us.

"Now, I know that Prince Zuko came here recently, and the only reason for that is because he was hunting the Avatar. If you tell me where he went, then I swear that none of you will be harmed; I will depart, and your village will remain intact".

My father snorted, and I could see his disdainful expression. "So we should just trust the word of a Firebender?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain. "All you people ever do is burn everything in your path".

The Firebender maintained a stoic demeanor, but I could tell that his patience was starting to wear thin; it was like he was growing tired at some kind of misconception we had about the Fire Nation. Eventually, he sighed and said "Very well. If you refuse to tell me of the Avatar's next destination, then I will burn down each and every building in this village until one of you speaks up".

My eyes opened in horror. He was going to burn down our entire village if we didn't tell him how to capture the world's last hope for peace?

"And do we have your 'word' on that?" Suki asked sardonically; clearly, she felt that no Firebenders could be trusted.

"You do" the other man said quietly, and I thought I heard the briefest touch of regret in his voice. Suddenly, he turned to one of the buildings that was no more than a charred wooden frame and blasted it with a stream of blue flames.

I watched, transfixed as the hauntingly beautiful fire quickly burned the building to ash. So, it wasn't an empty threat; this man would burn down my entire village if he didn't get what he wanted.

I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he was a Firebender, one who had attacked us without provocation. I shouldn't have expected him to be some sort of merciful Firebender.

"Tell me where the Avatar is" he commanded, his tone leaving no room for doubt.

None of my fellow warriors or my father spoke, and I stared back at the man with hate in my eyes. Despite his thick, finely-groomed sideburns which left his mouth, chin, and upper lip bare, his top-knot tied together with a metal ring, and overall handsome features, I saw him for what he really was: a murderer and a savage.

He proceeded to shoot another stream of blue fire at another ruined building, and it burned to ash a few moments later. He then burned a second, and finally a third. I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't just watch as my home burned.

"If I tell you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

The Firebender stopped, turning to look at me with surprise. I couldn't bring myself to look at my fellow warriors or my father, but I could feel their eyes boring into me.

"I can tell you where the Avatar went" I said, staring defiantly at the man. "Just promise to leave my village alone".

"If you come with me, and give me the information I need, then I will leave your village alone. I swear this on the honour of my family and my nation".

Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I clenched them shut. "I'll go with you" I said, trying my best to not break down in front of everyone.

"Takara!" my father cried, struggling against his restraints. "You can't do this! I won't allow it!"

"That is not your decision to make" the Firebender said. He then motioned over to one of the twins, who released my restraints back into the ground. The amber-eyed man pulled me up, keeping a firm, but relatively gentle, grip on my arm. He took away both of my fans and my katana, examining the slightly curved blade for a moment. "A fine weapon" he said.

I clenched my teeth as I stared at him with the most intimidating look I could muster.

With that, he turned me towards the bay, and we started walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others being released from their restraints.

My father started running towards me, shouting "Takara!" The desperation in his voice made my heart ache.

The Firebender turned and pointed my katana at him. "If you follow me, then the deal's off" he warned. With that, we kept on walking, and I had a strong suspicion that I wouldn't be seeing my home for quite some time.

* * *

I led the Kyoshi Warrior up the lowered bow and into the ship. "Take us out!" I called as the sharpened bow was raised behind me and the twins.

As we made our way through the various corridors and stairs, I could feel the Cruiser moving as it backed away from the island's shore. Soon, we would be back out at sea, and hopefully on our way to capturing the Avatar.

The armoured soldiers and meandering crewmen stopped whatever they were doing to stare at my newly-acquired prisoner, and I could see her trying to keep a high head despite her situation. I found myself respecting this warrior woman; she had sacrificed herself so that her family and village might survive. And if she helped me to capture the Avatar, then she would be helping to end this war once and for all.

We eventually made our way to the bridge, and I had the Kyoshi Warrior stand in front of a map of the world that was hanging on an adjacent wall.

"Now, fulfill your end of the bargain and tell me where he went".

The painted woman scowled at me for a moment before she turned her attention to the map. After looking it over, she pointed to an area in the northeastern Earth Kingdom, surrounded by two dark circles. "There" she said, lowering her hand. "They're going to Ba Sing Se".

I placed a finger to my chin thoughtfully. "And why would he go there?" I asked, keeping my gaze on her.

"He's the Avatar" she explained. "He's the world's only chance to find peace and end the war. I overheard him talking about seeing the Earth King".

I nodded, not letting any of my doubt slip through my stoic exterior. "If the legends are to be believed", I began, clasping my hands behind my back, "then the Avatar must master the four elements. Since this Avatar's native element is Air, then the next one he needs to master is Water". I leaned in close so that my lips were only a few inches from the woman's ear. "And I don't think there are any Waterbending Masters in Ba Sing Se".

She shuddered, and I could tell that she was re-thinking her obvious ploy. When she had offered to come with me, she must have planned on sending me on a wild turtle-duck chase.

She tensed noticeably, and after a long moment of probable internal debate, she slumped her shoulders in defeat and said "Omashu. He's going to Omashu; I overheard him talking about making some kind of stop there".

"Well done" I said evenly. "You're doing a great service to the world". I then motioned for two armoured Firebending soldiers to approach. "You", I said, looking at the one on my left as I handed him the warrior woman's weapons, "take these and lock them away somewhere secure. And you", I said, looking to the one on my right, "find her a comfortable room and guard the door".

The soldier with the weapons walked out of the bridge, while the other one wrapped metal manacles around the woman's wrists before escorting her out.

I turned to the helmsman and said "Take us north, to Omashu". The middle-aged man bowed before going about his task.

With everything taken care of for the moment, I looked at the twins and said "You two can go ahead and relax; it will be a few days before we reach our destination".

They both nodded, proceeding to make their way towards their quarters, while I made my way over to mine.

As I walked, I once again thought about this strange Kyoshi Warrior. She seemed to be very brave, and she was not un-skilled in battle, but it was her connection to my dream that concerned me most. What had the blue Dragon meant when it had told me to kill her? And why did it have my father's voice?

It certainly sounded like something my father would say, but there was no way he would have known about this woman before tasking me with following Prince Zuko.

I soon reached my quarters, closing the door shut behind me. I then sat at the desk set against one of the far walls, taking out a blank piece of paper. Taking my brush in hand, I dipped it into the inkwell before writing.

_Father, _

_I have just left Kyoshi Island with a valuable prisoner, and I am continuing to follow Prince Zuko's trail and, hopefully, the Avatar's. _

_I strongly believe that the Avatar is making his way to the North Pole. The legends tell us that he must master the four elements, and that would make Water the first on his list. The Northern Water Tribe is the only source of Waterbending Masters in the world, so that is his only possible destination. _

_While I am following him, I believe that we should prepare for all possibilities. If you blockade the Mo Ce Sea, then you can cut off his only sea route while I pursue him on land. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_Signed, _

_ Shan We_

I blew on the letter so the ink fully dried before rolling it up and tying it. I then walked over to one of the messenger hawks that I kept in my quarters. Opening the top cage, I held my arm out, allowing the crimson hawk to hop down onto it. After placing the rolled up letter into the canister on its back, I opened my window before saying "Take this to my father, Commander Zhao".

The hawk squawked once before it flew through the window, carrying my message with it.

* * *

The Fire Nation soldier escorted me through the ship, and I was treated to yet another round of humiliating stares from the other soldiers and crew.

Where before I was a curiosity when the man everyone referred to as 'Captain' had taken me to the bridge, I was now an entertaining prisoner. I heard it all as I walked: they mocked my kimono, my headdress, my face paint, everything.

Everything I wore was meant to evoke pride and respect: my kimono represented our warrior heritage, while my face paint was meant to be intimidating to my enemies. Only it was anything but right now.

The soldier escorting me was dressed in full armour, with a spiked helmet and white, skull-like faceplate. I suppose that was designed to evoke fear in those who fought him, and it also meant that his face was hidden; anything that might have shown him to be human and caring was covered up, leaving only the image of a terrifying warrior who would show no mercy.

Eventually, I was brought to a fairly small cabin in the middle of the ship. My escort opened the door before roughly shoving me inside. I stumbled a little, but managed to stay on my feet as the door was sealed and locked.

Looking around, I saw that the room I presently occupied was sparse, with only a bed on the far wall and two crimson Fire Nation banners hanging from the other two walls.

Pointedly ignoring the banners, I moved to sit down on the bed, staring down at the floor. I told myself that I had done the right thing. If I hadn't, then my entire village would have been burned to the ground, and everyone I knew or cared about would be gone.

That didn't make the ache in my heart lessen.

I thought about my father stroking his bushy grey beard as he lectured me on life and the way of the warrior. I thought about Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, and the endless hours of training we all went through. I thought about Taka, the elderly shop owner, and the free mango she gave me every morning.

Electing to try to get some sleep, I laid down on the bed, belatedly noting the sound of my manacles clinking as I did so.

* * *

Not surprisingly, I didn't sleep very well. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, plagued by visions of the Captain's face illuminated by blue flames.

I was suddenly awoken by a harsh knocking on my door. I sat up as my guard stepped through, his expression unreadable behind his skull-like faceplate. "The Captain wants to see you" he said, walking over to me and grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked. The guard didn't answer as he roughly pushed me out into the corridor, where I saw one of the Earthbending twins standing with his arms crossed.

The boy then led the way as we walked through the ship, eventually coming to the conning tower that rose above the deck. Eventually, we came to a door where the other Earthbending twin stood, and my guard handed me over to them before walking away.

I was gently ushered through the door, into an expansive room that contained several antique weapons and armour, as well as a full-length mirror, large bed, and a few intricate tapestries. And there, kneeling in front of a small table with a teapot and two cups, was him.

"Please, sit" the Firebending Captain said, motioning to the other side of the table.

Glancing at the twins, I proceeded to kneel. For a long moment, neither of us spoke, and I stared into his amber eyes as defiantly as I could.

"How do you like your tea?" he asked at last.

The question caught me off-guard. "What?"

"How do you like your tea?" he repeated, gesturing to the ceramic teapot and cups. Looking down at the teapot, I saw that it was a very fine piece, with the spout resembling a Dragon's head.

Ignoring the question, I looked back at the man's amber eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I recall", he said, heating the teapot with a blue flame, "you volunteered to come with me".

"I meant why did you bring me to your quarters?" I asked, my irritation growing. Why did he have to be so calm and composed all the time? "Why did you want to see me?"

He smothered the flame in his hand once the tea was ready. He then replied "I wish to have a conversation with you. Just because you are my prisoner does not mean that we shouldn't be civil towards one another".

I remained silent as he poured the steaming tea into both cups before setting the pot down. _Civil? _I thought to myself. _How dare he?!_

He took a sip of tea before asking "Were you not taught proper etiquette as a child?" Based on his tone, he didn't sound condescending or insulting; he actually sounded as if he was making sure of something before he proceeded.

"Etiquette?" I asked incredulously, finally unable to contain my feelings. "You threatened to burn down my village, took me prisoner, and now you're talking about etiquette?"

"Ah, yes" he said, setting his cup down. "I'm glad we reached an agreement before I was forced to do something… unpleasant".

"Unpleasant?!" I all but screamed. "You…"

He cut me off with a raised hand. "If you take a moment to calm yourself, you will see that I am not as monstrous as you might think. If you remember, I only burned buildings that were nearly destroyed in the first place. I could have chosen to burn buildings which probably contained your people, but I did not".

I opened my mouth to fire a retort, but closed it a moment later. He arched an eyebrow, and I looked down at the floor, grudgingly admitting that his logic made sense, to a certain extent.

"Now, you should drink your tea before it cools".

I looked back at my tea cup, and I had to admit that an inviting smell wafted up to my nose. Taking the cup in my hand, I raised it to my lips and took a tentative sip. I was pleasantly surprised as the delicious tea ran down my throat, letting out a small groan of pleasure. Licking my lips, I said "This tea is delicious!"

The Firebender might have smiled marginally, but it was hard to tell. "Thank you. I like to pride myself in my tea-brewing skills".

I took another sip, feeling the hot, delicious substance filling my belly with comforting warmth.

"My name is Shan We" the Firebender said after taking a sip of his own tea.

I looked back at his amber eyes, and after a moment, I replied "Takara".

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance" Shan We said, bowing his head in apparent respect.

I snorted, conveying what I thought of the irony of the situation; he takes me from my home, and he says that it's an 'honour to make my acquaintance'?

His expression didn't change, and he regarded me for a few moments. I awkwardly avoided his gaze, and once I finished my tea, he gestured to one of the twins, who opened the door. "Li will escort you to the galley. You can get something to eat there".

With that, I set my empty tea cup down on the table before walking out of his quarters, feeling his amber eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I think having Earthbenders on your side would be a Firebenders' greatest secret weapon. No one would expect it!**

**Please review and favourite! Constructive criticism is always welcome; I'm always looking to improve my writing.**

** DraekonGreycloak - You haven't seen ANYTHING yet ;)**


	3. The City of Omashu

The ship's bow lowered onto the beach, bathing the cargo hold in the bright morning sun. I urged my mount forward, and the large, imposing Komodo Rhino started moving, followed by half a dozen others.

Once our Rhinos stepped onto the sand, the Cruiser's bow was raised. The twins and their mounts followed close behind me, along with four armoured Firebending soldiers.

While my ship carried several hundred soldiers, I preferred to move with a smaller party. That way, we would be able to move more quickly and more quietly through the land. Maintaining stealth was key, as we were now in Earth Kingdom territory; the King of Omashu would likely take umbrage at my presence in his lands.

After moving through the landscape for some time, we eventually came to a modest-sized cave that looked like it could hold our Rhinos and equipment.

"We'll make camp here" I told the four soldiers, who started to bring the Rhinos into the cave. As they did so, the twins and I retrieved regular Earth Kingdom clothes that we had acquired from the last village my father and I had conquered.

Once our disguises were on, the twins let their hair fall loosely on their heads, while I removed the metal ring leaving my top-knot in place. To complete our looks, we put on pointed, wide-brimmed hats.

Turning to the four soldiers, I said "Stay here and await our return. Ensure that you're not discovered".

They all nodded, and the twins and I were on our way, leaving the cave behind us. We managed to make our way through natural paths most of the time, but any obstructions or possibly fatal changes were quickly rectified by the twins' Earthbending.

Eventually, we came to the foot of a steep cliff, one that looked almost as high as my Cruiser was long. "Well", I said, crossing my arms, "there's no way we can possibly ascend this steep cliff".

I glanced at both of the twins, breaking my usual stoic expression and smirking at them as they smiled.

I then cracked my knuckles before nodding to them. Jin made a pulling motion with his hands, and a rocky column extended outwards from the almost sheer rock face. With a running start, I pushed off the ground and onto the column before pushing off of it as well.

Another column then extended in my path, giving me another foothold to leap off of. This happened at least ten more times, until finally I grabbed hold of the cliff itself.

As I pulled myself up, the twins reached the cliff on stone platforms, easily beating the time it had just taken me.

Wiping the dust off my hands, I looked off in the distance, and beheld the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. I had to admit: it was a sight to behold. The entire city was built on the peak of a mountain, and the only way into it was via a single earthen walkway that led to a thick gate that could only be opened by Earthbenders.

Fortunately, that wasn't the only way into the city.

After sliding down to the bottom of the gorge via an earthen platform, the twins and I climbed up to a large sewer grate that I had learned about while reading about the city itself.

I gripped the top edge with both hands, using all of my strength to pry it open. The black, foul-smelling contents started oozing out into the gorge, and I had to plug my nose in order to avoid adding my last meal to the mix.

Looking over at the twins, I saw that they were in a similar state. Taking a deep breath, I sealed the grate back in place. Together, we then slogged through what must have been several hundred feet of sewage before we finally reached a hole that opened into a street.

A cursory look around showed that we were alone, and I got out before helping the twins up. Just as I helped Li onto the street, I heard footsteps, and the three of us quickly moved in between two nearby buildings. Li used his Bending to put the slab of rock back in the hole moments before a group of soldiers came walking down the street. Once they were gone, I wiped as much of the grime and sewage off of myself before I did the same for the twins, slapping their hands away when they tried to do it themselves.

Once they were mostly clean, I made the discovery that small, purple creatures had attached themselves to Jin and Li's faces.

The twins glanced at each other before gently rubbing the creatures' heads, which resulted in them releasing their grip. With that taken care of, I started walking through the streets, the twins following close behind, as we began our search for the Avatar.

"Now, be mindful" I told them. "Omashu is a very large city, so he could be just about anywhere. We have to be alert and keep our eyes open".

I had just finished saying the words when a stone delivery cart, used by the city's famed delivery system, came crashing down a few feet in front of us and destroying a cabbage cart. The cart's owner cried "My cabbages!" before the delivery cart slid across the street and shot off the edge. The cart itself didn't surprise me; what did was the fact that an old man in richly-coloured robes and a young boy with blue arrow tattoos were in it.

The Avatar.

I blinked a number of times, not quite believing my luck. "Right" I deadpanned, not having any difficulty in maintaining a serious expression.

"There they are!" a familiar female voice called from behind. Turning around, I saw none other than Takara standing at the other end of the street, pointing an accusatory finger at me as several guards came rushing behind her.

* * *

Shan We left with his twin Earthbenders and some soldiers, leaving me on the ship. Ever since we'd left Kyoshi Island days ago, we'd had three 'conversations' in his quarters over tea.

We talked about several things, ranging from general topics of interest to just about anything. It was rather strange, having civilized dialogue with a Fire Nation Captain. While he didn't seem as barbaric as that teenager that had attacked our village when the Avatar had been there, I knew that Shan We would do anything to capture the world's last chance for peace.

Knowing that I had to find the Avatar and warn him, I decided that my next course of action was to get to Omashu and hopefully, spirits willing, get there before the Firebender.

Ever since we had started our conversations, Shan We had given me free reign of the ship, in an effort to make me feel more comfortable. Despite everything, a small part of me felt guilty that I was effectively betraying his trust.

Walking through the metal corridors, I made my way to some kind of storage room. It seemed the most likely place where he would keep my weapons, and as I rounded a corner, I saw two soldiers armed with polearms, which meant that they weren't Firebenders.

I calmly walked over to them, feeling a trickle of sweat running down my painted face as I did so. _Be strong_, I thought to myself, trying my best to keep my nervousness at bay.

As I approached, the soldiers tensed, probably expecting some kind of trick.

Taking a deep breath, I remembered the endless training Suki had put us through. Though I was the oldest of all the Kyoshi Warriors in my village, I was the clumsiest and weakest of them all.

Not today.

Before the soldiers could react, I ran towards them and leaped into the air, striking the one on my left in the head with my foot. As he collapsed onto the floor, the other one tried to run me through with his halberd, but I managed to pry it from his hands and strike him across the back of the head with it, knocking his head against the metal wall and knocking him unconscious.

Dropping the halberd onto the floor, I stepped through the door and into some kind of armoury, where every conceivable type of weapon was available.

There! At the far end of the room, resting on a table, were my fans and katana. I quickly walked over to them, welcoming the familiar feel of the weapons I had trained for so long with. I also decided to grab two other swords, slinging their sheaths across my back.

I then ran out of the armoury and through the halls of the ship, having previously memorized the layout so as to effect a quick exit from the ship. Emerging onto the deck, I looked off in the distance, at the mountain range where Omashu was located, just as a fireball shot past my face.

Turning to my left, I saw a Firebender running towards me, along with several others. Running to the ship's bow, I gripped the edge as I vaulted myself over it, falling down several dozen feet and onto the shore.

Rolling as I landed so as to negate any possible injuries I might sustain from such a fall, I sprinted across the beach, forcing my legs to run as fast as they possibly could.

Eventually, I hid in a small group of bushes along the side of a dirt road, lying prone on the ground. Sure enough, the ground rumbled lightly as several soldiers from the ship came down the road, mounted on imposing Komodo Rhinos.

"Come on, she couldn't have gotten far!" one of them said as their mounts charged forward.

After a short time passed, the rumbling stopped, and I stood back up, dusting off the front of my kimono. At this point, it was looking rather worn, with burnt edges and dirt encrusted into it; still, I wanted to maintain at least some amount of pride.

Now that I was in the clear, I started to make my way towards Omashu. I'd gotten a pretty good look at its position on a map when Shan We had first brought me aboard, so I had a general idea as to where it was.

The only trouble would be getting through a mountain range to the city, where I would have to properly explain myself to the authorities there.

After what seemed like an eternity, I eventually found the entrance to a cave, one that seemed empty. Tentatively, I entered, doing my best to see as it rapidly became pitch-black.

Once I essentially lost the ability to see, I extended my arms forward, feeling my way through as I slowly walked along.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" I said, not caring that I was talking to myself in the dark. "How am I ever going to get through this cave without some kind of a torch?"

Just then, I tripped on some kind of a rock or other hard object, letting out a yelp as I fell forward. I must have reached some kind of inclined bit of tunnel, because I rolled downwards for a few moments before roughly landing on flat ground once more.

Groaning, I moved so that I was leaning against a wall, holding my aching side.

Finally deciding to give in to my despair, I started crying, feeling the tears run down my face as the hopelessness of my situation finally got to me.

"What am I even doing here?" I croaked, staring into blackness. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open or not. "Why did I ever have to speak up?"

_To save your home_ my inner conscience said, reminding me of what I already knew.

The thought of home brought back a torrent of happy memories, memories of my parents, of Suki and the other warriors, and everyone else in my village who truly made it feel like home.

I also remembered my mother. I saw her beautiful face looking down at me as she held me in her arms, singing songs in her enchanting voice. One of the main things I inherited from her was her singing voice, and she had even told me once, before she died, that 'the sound of my voice could enchant anything that had ears'.

A song came to mind, and with nothing to lose, I started singing, and remembering how it went as the words passed my lips. I heard the sound echoing through the pitch-black cave, and wondered if I would be able to sing for anyone ever again.

Suddenly, some kind of explosion sounded nearby, and I could hear the sounds of rocks and dust spreading through the tunnel. I pressed my knees against my chest, gently rocking as… something came to me.

Whatever it was, it was massive, and I soon felt it examining me closely, sniffing me with its nose. As my fear threatened to overtake me, I suddenly had a thought: did it come because of my song?

Turning my head to look at whatever it was, I started singing the same song, letting the words flow like a gentle stream.

The creature stopped sniffing me, and I felt, more than heard, it turning away from me. It didn't move any more, and I thought to myself _Does it want me to climb onto it? _

Deciding to take my chances, I stood up, trying to feel around for it. My hands suddenly felt soft fur, and I proceeded to climb my way onto its back. Once I was secure, I started singing again, and it started moving, somehow tunneling its way through the rock.

The creature traveled for several minutes, and finally, almost too good to be true, broke through a wall into open air.

I cried tears of joy as I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin. The light was almost blinding, but I didn't care. Sliding down off of the creature's back, I took a few steps back and saw that what I had just ridden was a giant Badgermole. The brown-furred creature turned its head towards me, regarding me for a moment before lumbering its large body back into the tunnel.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and beheld the great city of Omashu. There appeared to be only one walkway leading to the main gate, so I wasted no time and ran across it.

I eventually came to the main gate, where a number of Earthbenders stood guard. "Halt!" one of them cried, bending a sizeable boulder from the ground and pointing it at me. "What business do you have in Omashu?"

"Please, you have to let me in!" I said, keeping a wary eye on the boulder. "There are Firebenders in the city, and they're after the Avatar!"

The guard bending the boulder glanced at his companions, obviously wondering about my sanity.

"Oh, I see" he said at last. "Been hitting the cactus juice, have we?" The other guards laughed derisively, and he said "Clear off with you; we don't need any insane people into the city".

"But please, you have to listen to me!" I begged.

"I said clear off!" he repeated, his tone leaving no room for interpretation.

With no other choice, I turned around and started walking back across the walkway. After all that effort, after nearly being lost in an underground tunnel, I'd failed. I'd failed to protect the Avatar, and I'd failed to protect the world.

Suddenly, I remembered the two extra swords on my back, and I had an idea. Seized by inspiration, I drew both blades before turning around and running towards the gate. The guards readied themselves for a fight, but I wasn't focused on them. I threw the two swords up, towards the wall, and I inwardly cheered as they both imbedded themselves into the stone.

When I came close enough, I pushed off the ground, landing on a guard's hat before pushing off of it and landing on one of the swords I had thrown. Using my agility and light weight, I leaped off of it and the other one, landing on top of the wall a moment later.

Triumphantly, I started running, leaping down off the wall and onto the street, rolling as I landed. I kept on running, even as I heard the gate sliding down and the guards pursuing me.

"Guards! Stop her!" one of them cried to another group of armoured men standing a few buildings away. They immediately started running towards me, and I turned into an alley, never breaking my stride.

Suddenly, a rock wall shot up at the other end of the alley, cutting off my route. Not one to be deterred, I leaped onto the wall of one of the buildings and then onto the other, allowing me to get over the wall.

Turning to my left, I thanked the spirits as I found who I was looking for. While they were in common clothes and covered in some kind of grime, I recognized the twin boys and Shan We's amber eyes.

"There they are!" I cried as the wall behind me lowered and the Earthbending guards came rushing towards me. "That man is a Firebender!"

I ran over to Shan We and the twins, who looked very surprised to see me, and very tense.

* * *

"Firebender?" a voice asked from nearby.

I looked to my left, and saw the young boy with Airbending tattoos on his bald head and hands standing on a rooftop.

"The Avatar" I said quietly. Looking back at the Earthbending guards that were running towards us, I realized that the element of surprise had been lost.

Deciding to cut my losses, I thrust my fist at the Avatar, sending a stream of blue flames towards him. The Airbender proved to be very nimble, easily dodging my attack and leaping impossibly high into the air, onto another building.

At the same time, the twins struck their feet against the ground, sending two streams of broken earth at two of the Earthbending guards. Once the streams reached their targets, large rocks suddenly emerged from the ground, launching the Earthbenders into the air. They then struck their other feet on the ground, summoning man-sized boulders which they punched forward.

With that distraction, I lifted Takara in my arms, and as she started to protest, the twins thrust their arms upwards, causing rocky columns to emerge and launch us into the air. Takara shrieked as we came to land on top of the wall, and she continued as the twins brought an angled rocky platform that carried us as it sped towards the walkway.

We arrived in short order, and we leaped down from atop the wall. I put Takara back on her feet, proceeding to grab her hand before we ran away from the city. We kept running for some time, not looking back, until we reached the cave where I had left the four Firebending soldiers.

Panting, I handed the Kyoshi Warrior over to one of the soldiers, saying "Take her. Pack up all the gear and get on your Rhinos; Earthbenders are after us!"

The soldiers immediately complied, rushing to pack up their camp and load everything onto the Rhinos' saddlebags. Turning to Takara, I asked "What were you thinking?" I let some of my anger through my stoic demeanor, which hopefully carried across how furious I was at her actions. "I treat you with respect and give you free reign on my ship, and this is how you repay me?"

The painted warrior stared defiantly with those damnable, alluring green and blue eyes of hers. "Oh, I'm sorry", she said sarcastically, "was I supposed to just stand by while you hunt down the world's only chance of ending this war? Please forgive me, oh Captain, my Captain".

I stared into her eyes, my expression still serious despite my inner rage. "Capturing the Avatar will end this war" I said as I took a measured breath. "He is an enemy of the Fire Nation; so long as he is out there, he will do nothing but sow more chaos and fruitless conflict. The only way this war can end is if we capture him. The Earth Kingdom will fall in time, and then the fighting will stop".

She snorted, looking off in the distance.

Suddenly, a voice called from behind me "Halt, in the name of King Bumi!"

I turned around and beheld around a dozen soldiers from Omashu, at least half of which appeared to be Earthbenders. The twins and the four Firebending soldiers moved beside me as I clasped my hands behind my back. "It would be foolish for you to fight me" I said evenly, looking at each of the men standing before me. "Leave now, and I promise that none of you will be harmed".

The man in the centre scoffed, replying "We won't be intimidated by Firebenders!"

I sighed, looking down at the ground as I shook my head in disappointment. "As you wish" I said a heartbeat before I took a deep breath, expelling it as brilliant blue flame.

The twins and the other Firebenders attacked as I did, and a vicious brawl soon erupted. I leaped over a boulder before it could hit me, proceeding to thrust my arms forward and sending a stream of flame forward.

From the corners of my eyes, I could see the twins engaged in a fierce duel with two other Earthbenders, trading every boulder with a potent strike of their own.

Noticing movement to my left, I turned to face two men holding halberds. Just as I prepared a strike, I suddenly sunk down all the way to my chest in some kind of quicksand. The two soldiers, capitalizing on my new impediment, started to charge me, but I responded by breathing blue flames at them.

As they were knocked to their feet, a shadow was cast over me. Looking up, I saw a large boulder hovering above the ground.

In that moment, I knew that I only had one course of action. Taking deep, controlled breaths, I separated the positive and negative energies around me, causing my fingers to crackle with electricity. After my heart had thundered in my chest several times, the energies came crashing back together, and I extended my arms upwards, toward the large boulder.

A brilliant bolt of white lightning arced from my fingers, casting bright light about the area as it struck the boulder and shattered it into oblivion.

The brawl between us and the soldiers from Omashu stopped immediately as a large cloud of dust blew around us.

The twins took advantage of the distraction; Jin struck his foot against the ground, causing me to raise from the quicksand, while Li pulled two large chunks of rock from the top of the cave and used them to strike two of the non-Earthbending soldiers.

I moved to attack two men, hammering them with a barrage of blue fireballs, until I belatedly heard Takara shouting "Watch out!"

She then slammed into me, tackling me to the ground just as a spiked piece of rock flew through where I previously stood. I landed on my back with a grunt. I then noticed that Takara's body was on top of mine, and her face was _very _close to mine. We were so close that we almost touched, and I felt her breath tickling my skin.

Everything around us seemed to slow to a crawl, and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. My heart thundered in my chest, and I could also feel her heart beating just as fast against my chest.

Suddenly, I looked to my left and saw an Earthbender leaping into the air, bringing a boulder down towards us as he did so.

Gripping Takara's waist, I rolled us to the right, barely moving us out of the path of the other man's boulder. I stood up, blasting him with a stream of blue flames before he could manage another attack.

I turned around to see Takara standing up, the front of her green kimono covered in dirt. "Get down!" I cried as an Earthbender tried to attack her.

As she ducked, I made a horizontal slicing motion with my arm, sending an arc of flames at the Earthbender and knocking him to the ground.

With that, the soldiers from Omashu were defeated. I walked over to the twins, checking them for any injuries. Once I was certain that they were unharmed, I checked on the four Firebending soldiers. Only two were still standing; the other two were unconscious, with serious injuries from hard impacts.

Inside of an hour, we were back on the ship. "See that those men are taken care of" I said, motioning to the two injured Firebenders as the other two took them below.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers said, pointing to the sky. Off in the distance, I could see a small, white shape moving across the blue sky.

"The Avatar" I said. "Take us out! Follow that Bison!"

The Cruiser's sharpened bow was then raised, and as it backed away from the shore, I turned to Takara, whose expression was unreadable.

Calling a soldier over, I said "Escort her to her room". Before she started to turn, I said "Thank you, for saving my life".

She looked at me with those alluring green and blue eyes of hers, and I was suddenly reminded of our closeness during the skirmish at the cave. "And thank you for saving mine". The Kyoshi Warrior was then escorted below, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, trying to clear my head of those eyes.

* * *

**Ooh la la! **

**So, we have the first instance of Lightning from our dear Shan We. Lightning has always been one of the coolest parts of Firebending for me, so I just had to have my Firebending Master be able to do it. **

**Please review and favourite! Your feedback is what keeps me going!**


	4. The Winter Solstice

Things between me and Shan We were… Awkward? Tense? Weird? All of the above?

For the first few days after Omashu, I wasn't allowed out of my room. A guard stood outside at all times, and one of the twins –Jin, Li, I could never tell- brought me my meals.

In hindsight, I suppose that I should have expected this kind of treatment. After all, I had broken his trust by breaking out and warning the city guards about him. He shouldn't have expected any different from me; I told him that I wouldn't just stand by while he captured the Avatar.

Then why did I feel guilty, of all things?

I shouldn't have. Shan We was a Firebender, and he couldn't be trusted. However, he had treated me with kindness and respect for those first few days. The stories I'd heard from passing travelers and merchants back home about the evil Fire Nation didn't hold true when it came to him. By all appearances, he was a man of honour, who truly believed that by capturing the Avatar, he would be helping to end the war.

Eventually, one of the twins had brought me a fresh change of clothes. At first I was insulted, thinking that Shan We wanted me to dress in rags like a proper prisoner, but then I looked down at my kimono.

The green fabric was encrusted with dirt in most places, and the edges were so torn and singed that I wondered if it could be saved at all.

Upon examining the other clothes, I found that they were fairly nice. They weren't prison rags, like I'd thought at first, which led me to the conclusion that he actually wanted to give me fresh clothes to change into.

I relented after a short time, removing my kimono and placing it on the bed. I then noticed that there were many, many bruises across my body, which I had been collecting ever since I'd left home.

I then put the pale red clothes on, welcoming the feel of fresh, clean material against my skin. The twin who'd brought the clothes had also provided a mirror, and as I looked into it, I saw that the only thing left for me to take off was my face paint.

It was an integral part of my identity as a Kyoshi Warrior, and since I was no longer on Kyoshi Island, it didn't make sense for me to keep wearing it.

After taking it off, I let my black hair fall loosely past my neck before I re-tied it into a simple ponytail. Looking into the mirror, I saw that I looked completely different. Without my kimono and face paint, I looked… normal.

It was very strange.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door, and one of the twins entered. He regarded my new appearance for a moment before making a motion. I think he wanted me to follow him. Had Shan We finally lifted my house arrest? I stood up and walked behind the boy, who led me through the ship. Based on the path we were taking, I assumed that we were heading to the Firebender's quarters, and after a few minutes, I was proven right.

The other twin was standing guard at the door, and he led me inside. It was much the same as I remembered from our first 'conversations', except that the table in the centre of the floor had a Pai Sho board on it. The tiles were arranged in their starting positions, but I only paid passing attention to them.

My attention was on the Firebender kneeling at the opposite side of the board.

He was dressed as he always was: black uniform with red highlights, thick, finely-groomed sideburns, and hair tied into a top-knot with a metal band. His rich amber eyes stared up at me, and I found my heart fluttering in my chest.

Seeing him reminded me of how close we had gotten during the battle at the cave. Even now, I could still remember how our bodies had pressed against each other, how his breath had felt against my skin…

"Please, sit" he said, motioning to the table and breaking me out of my stupor.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course" I awkwardly replied, kneeling in front of the table.

"How do you like the clothes I provided?"

Looking down at the simple, pale red clothes, I said "They're fine, thank you. I appreciate being able to wear fresh clothes after everything I've put my kimono through".

Shan We seemed to smile marginally. "That's good. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you anything… more. My ship is lacking in women's apparel". I couldn't help but smirk at that. Gesturing to the Pai Sho board, he asked "Do you play?"

"Not for many years" I replied, looking down at the circular tiles.

"My grandfather taught me how to play when I was a boy" Shan We said, picking up one of his tiles. "He said that 'the White Lotus tile was the most important piece that no one knows about'. It has become the centerpiece of my… unusual strategy".

He and I then started our match. I quickly discovered that I had no idea what I was doing, while the Firebending Captain was slowly dismantling me with his 'unique' strategy, letting me go on the offensive before quickly and mercilessly striking back.

Eventually, I said "There's something I've been wanting to ask you".

Shan We glanced at me before returning his attention to the board. "You want to know about the twins".

I looked behind me, to where the twin boys were standing on either side of the door. Turning back to Shan We, I said "Yes".

He stared down at the Pai Sho tiles before sighing. "A little over five years ago, I was serving under General Iroh during his six-hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se. It was a long and bitter conflict: the Earthbenders were unyielding in their defense, and we were unrelenting in our assault, leaving many dead and countless more injured.

Eventually, we managed the impossible and broke through the Outer Wall into the Agrarian Zone. We were the first invading army in history to do so, and that only spurred us on to fight harder. We burned a path through what resistance we encountered, and it seemed that the great city would yield to us in time".

I sat in silence, watching as his amber eyes regarded the Pai Sho tiles. The story of the Siege of Ba Sing Se was well-known; it was told even on Kyoshi Island, despite our separation from the mainland.

"I had the honour of serving with Lu Ten, son of General Iroh himself. He was the greatest leader I had ever seen, after his father; he could inspire us in our darkest moments, lead us to victory in seemingly unwinnable battles, and keep our morale from faltering. That was not to last".

He said the last bitterly, and I could see the effect the memory was having on his usually stoic expression.

"One day, I fought beside him in the streets; we were engaged in a difficult battle with Earthbenders, and I still have the scars to prove it. Before I could do anything to intervene, Lu Ten was struck down in the midst of the battle. We managed to push the Earthbenders back, but it was already too late. General Iroh's son was gone, and our spirits darkened. It was then that I noticed two small boys cowering in between two buildings, watching us.

They wore dirty, torn rags, and they were covered in dirt and grime. They must have been orphans, but they couldn't speak; I suspect they were born that way".

I looked back at the twins, who looked down at the floor somberly. Apparently, their memories of that time were just as grim.

"As I looked at these twin, helpless boys, I knew that I had to take care of them. Only", he said with a marginal smirk, "I soon discovered that they weren't helpless. While their Earthbending wasn't nearly as formidable as that of the soldiers we had just faced, it was still very impressive, and far more than I was expecting from two orphan boys.

Eventually, I convinced them that I wasn't going to hurt them, and they came back with me to our camp, where I brought Lu Ten's body before General Iroh. In that moment, I saw the truth in his eyes; he had lost the will to fight, and it was shortly after that that he called the retreat. After that, I started serving under my father".

I looked down at the Pai Sho tiles, experiencing a range of emotions. His story clearly brought forth powerful emotions, and it was bittersweet.

"Ever since that day, I have cared for them, clothed them, fed them. I named them 'Jin' and 'Li', after both of my grandfathers". Shan We glanced up at the twins, and I could see the love he had for them in his amber eyes. "I think of them as my own sons, and I would do anything for them".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"Come" I said evenly to whoever was on the other side of the door, straightening my back as I moved past the emotions brought forth by memories of what had happened in Ba Sing Se.

A Firebending soldier stepped through the door, bowing in respect. "Captain Shan We, we've spotted Prince Zuko's vessel. It's docked, and as far as we can tell, neither the Prince nor General Iroh are on board".

I nodded, scratching my chin. "Take us ashore out of sight of the Prince's ship" I commanded, standing up. "I will follow his trail, and discern if he has found the Avatar".

The soldier bowed before walking away. I then turned to Takara, who gazed at me with her brilliant green and blue eyes. "Does this mean that I'm going back to my room?"

I regarded her for a moment. "You are free to go there, if you wish. While I am away, you may have free reign of the ship". Her look of surprise prompted me to say "Your weapons have been placed in a more secure location this time, and you shall have an escort".

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded solemnly.

With that, I walked out of my quarters with the twins close behind. We made our way down to the deck as the Cruiser came ashore.

The sun shone down on us, and I turned to two nearby soldiers. "While I'm gone, you are to keep a constant watch on the Kyoshi Warrior". They both bowed, and with that, the twins and I walked down onto the shore. There was a forest that touched the edges of the beach, and the three of us walked for some time, keeping weather eyes for any possible dangers along the way.

After walking inland for a little over a mile, I started to hear voices. I held my hand up, indicating that the twins should stop walking, listening for the voices' origins. Turning to my left, I quietly walked forward, not wanting to let the element of surprise slip away.

The twins and I came to a cluster of bushes, and as we peered through them, I could see a dirt road.

Leisurely walking along it were two Firebending soldiers, and I smiled marginally upon finding my link to Prince Zuko.

I nodded over to the twins, who tapped their heels against the ground. The two soldiers' conversation was cut short as they were instantly trapped within conical rock prisons. As their surprise gave way to struggle, I stepped out from within the bushes with my hands clasped behind my back. The soldiers stopped their struggling upon noticing me, and though I couldn't see their expressions, I knew that they recognized me.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" I asked evenly, stopping a few feet in front of them.

The two men were silent, glancing at each other nervously.

"You know who I am?" I asked. They nodded, and I said "I have the authority to arrest you for acting against the Fire Nation's interests. Prince Zuko is banished. I act with the authority of Commander Zhao and the Fire Lord; he does not. Tell me where he is, and you will not be arrested".

The soldiers glanced at each other once more before one of them jerked his head backwards. "He's back that way. He went looking for General Iroh, and seems to think that he's been captured by Earthbenders".

"General Iroh?" I asked, letting some of my surprise slip through my stoic exterior. "Captured?"

The second soldier nodded. "He was relaxing in some hot springs. When he didn't return to the ship, we came with the Prince to find him. He was nowhere to be found, and the earth around the hot springs looked like the aftermath of some kind of landslide. Prince Zuko went on ahead, and commanded us to return to the ship".

I nodded. "Very well" I said, starting to walk past them.

"Wait!" one of the soldiers cried. "What about us?"

I turned to look at them, regarding them for a moment. I then removed their skull-like faceplates, dropping them on the ground. "Don't worry; I'm sure someone will come for you eventually".

The twins and I then walked in the direction the soldiers had been coming from. Eventually, we came to some hot springs. The one closest to the ground was filled with pointed rocks, and I knew that Earthbending had been used here. Looking down at the ground, I saw several tracks leading east.

The twins and I then started running in that direction, following the tracks. I hoped that we would arrive in time; General Iroh had been one of my heroes growing up, and he had been the finest commanding officer I had ever served under. I felt a small amount of guilt at that thought. I shouldn't think ill of my father, but his command style just wasn't the same as that of General Iroh.

After running for some time, we started to hear some kind of commotion coming from close by.

Breaking through some bushes, we found ourselves at the edge of a naturally-formed pit. At its bottom, Prince Zuko and General Iroh were fighting against a group of Earthbenders. The young Prince dispatched a few of them with ease, while a loincloth-clad General Iroh used the chains of his manacles to fight his opponents.

Suddenly, two of the Earthbenders ripped large chunks of rock from the pit wall before throwing them at the short, squat war hero.

I nodded at the twins, who struck their heels against the ground, ripping two of their own chunks of rock from the pit wall. They flew through the air before crashing into the pieces aimed at General Iroh, resulting in fantastic explosions that spread a cloud of dust all about the pit.

The Earthbenders were soon dispatched, and Prince Zuko jerked his head upwards at me. "You!" he cried, his anger quite evident. "Zhao sent you to follow me, didn't he?"

I didn't reply, leaping off of the edge of the pit and landing with tiger-like grace as the twins slid down on earthen platforms. "Did you honestly expect any different?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Capturing the Avatar is my destiny!" the scarred Prince shouted, pointing a finger at me. "Not yours, and certainly not Zhao's!"

I ignored the petulant youth, turning to his uncle. "General Iroh" I said, bowing in respect. "Are you injured?"

The squat, older man bowed in return. "Fortunately, the worst injury I received was slightly sore muscles from rolling down a hill earlier, as well as the loss of a sandal".

"Uncle, stop talking to him!" Prince Zuko said, whirling on the older man. He turned back to me and said "You won't stand in my way. The Avatar is mine!"

"My father has tasked me with capturing the Avatar" I replied evenly, meeting the younger man's gaze. "And you won't be able to stand in _my _way".

Apparently, that was the Prince's trigger point. He shouted as he launched a crimson fireball towards me. I maintained my stoic demeanor as I reached out my hand and caught the flaming projectile, spun in a circle, and then threw it back at him. The scarred Prince's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the manoeuvre as it slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He quickly stood up and proceeded to launch a stream of flames at me as General Iroh grabbed him by the shoulder and cried "Come, Prince Zuko!"

I stood perfectly still as the flames shot towards me. Just before they reached me, however, a rock wall emerged from the ground, shielding me from the attack. The wall then lowered, and I could see Prince Zuko and General Iroh running back in the direction of their ship.

Jin and Li started running after them, but I held up my hand. "Let them run" I said. "Now that Prince Zuko knows I am on his trail, he will be all the more eager to hunt down the Avatar, which means that he'll make a mistake we can use. Let's get back to the ship".

A short time later, we came to the Cruiser, and as we ran up the sharpened bow, a soldier said "Captain, Prince Zuko's ship is heading west, towards the Fire Nation!"

I stopped in my tracks. "The Fire Nation?" I asked. What was Prince Zuko thinking? Unless… "The only way he would risk returning to the Fire Nation is if he was following the Avatar. And the closest location of note is Crescent Island". As I stepped out onto the deck, the realization suddenly struck me like a wave. "The Fire Temple!" Turning to the soldier, I said "Have the helmsman follow Prince Zuko's ship, and hurry!"

The man hastily bowed before running over to the conning tower. We were soon underway, and the Cruiser's smokestacks belched black smoke as we sailed after Prince Zuko. As we left the Earth Kingdom behind us, I noticed Takara standing off to the side, her two escorts close behind her.

I walked over to the Kyoshi Warrior, who turned to me and asked "Where are we going?"

"To the Fire Nation" I replied, causing her green and blue eyes to widen in shock. "I have a pretty good guess as to where he's going, and with luck, I'll meet up with my father and we will capture him together".

Takara turned back towards the blue waters, leaning against the edge of the ship. "Where do you think he's going?"

I knew what she was really thinking: she didn't approve of my hunt for the Avatar, and she never would. The question was merely an attempt to deal with the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. "On the edge of the Fire Nation is Crescent Island. It is home to the Fire Temple, which is dedicated to Avatar Roku, the Avatar before this one".

"And why would he go there? Why would he risk going to the Fire Nation when you all want to kill him?"

My muscles tensed involuntarily. The way she said _you all _insulted me and my people, and it stoked my anger. Taking several controlled breaths, I decided to ignore her second question. "In truth, I don't know. But I suspect it has something to do with the Winter Solstice. The walls between this world and the Spirit World become thinned during this time of year, and perhaps the Avatar plans on using that somehow".

"Captain!" one of Takara's escorts cried, pointing ahead.

I turned to look west, the direction we were sailing, and saw Prince Zuko's ship. We were slowly gaining on it, and as we came closer and closer, I could see a white dot moving in the sky. "The Avatar" I said to myself. Then, I caught sight of at least several dozen dark shapes on the horizon, arranged in line that ran north to south.

Clearly, my father had taken my advice.

And yet, Prince Zuko's ship continued to sail after the Avatar's bison, even firing a fireball at it.

"Is he mad?" I asked incredulously as the smaller ship went full steam ahead. Evidently, the young Prince was, indeed, insane. That was the only reasonable explanation for why he was attempting to run a blockade and return to the Fire Nation against the Fire Lord's wishes. "Load the catapults!" I commanded.

Three square-shaped sections of the deck slid open, allowing three catapults to be raised into position. They were then loaded with large boulders coated with oil.

Suddenly, a veritable firestorm of flaming fireballs was launched from the ships in my father's blockade. Off in the distance, I could see the Avatar's bison dodging its way in between, while Prince Zuko's ship continued its course as the water around it was pummeled.

A fireball then struck the smaller ship, causing its rear section to explode. At the same moment, I spotted several fireballs that looked like they were going to hit my own ship.

Turning to Takara's escorts, I said "Get her inside!" As they went about their task, I turned to the oncoming projectiles. I took a deep breath as I made circular motions with my arms, separating the positive and negative energies around me. My fingers crackled with electricity, and a heartbeat later, I thrust my hands towards one of the fireballs.

A bolt of white lightning shot from my fingertips, striking the fireball and obliterating it in a fantastic explosion.

I then turned to the twins. They nodded, and I turned to the men operating the catapults. "Fire!" I commanded, and they proceeded to launch three fireballs into the air.

The twins then extended their arms forward, their faces straining slightly as they gripped the fireballs. I watched as they altered their course slightly and into the path of the fireballs that would have impacted my ship.

Three more explosions filled the air above us as we continued chasing down Prince Zuko. A large cloud of smoke was billowing from where it had been hit, and it obscured my vision.

Eventually, I could make out the ships of my father's blockade. Prince Zuko's ship was on a collision course with them, and after a moment, they miraculously stopped, allowing the smaller craft to pass.

I called for my Cruiser to stop as we came alongside my father's vessel. Leaping off of the edge of my ship, I propelled myself upwards with a brief jet of blue flames, which allowed me to make the gap between us and land on the deck of my father's ship with tiger-like grace.

"It appears your hunch was correct, my son" my father said with a smirk as he walked up to me.

"You let Prince Zuko through" I noted, turning to look in the direction he had sailed.

"Yes", my father said, glancing in that direction as well. "We'll use him to locate the Avatar".

"There's no need for that; I already know where the Avatar's going".

"Where?"

"The Fire Temple on Crescent Island" I replied evenly.

"And why would he go there?" my father asked, sounding unsure of my hunch.

"I suspect it has something to do with the Winter Solstice. There might even be something in the temple that Avatar Roku left behind that he might use against us".

My father regarded me for a moment, and I could tell that he was thinking it over. "Very well" he said at last. "We'll head for the temple. Let Prince Zuko sail where he may; in the end, I will have the glory he so desperately wants for myself". I saw the distinct gleam in my father's eyes as he commanded his ship and another to sail for Crescent Island. Turning back to my own ship, I motioned that it should sail with them.

The hours passed, and the sun made its passage across the sky. The island was vaguely visible off in the distance, and as we came closer to our destination, my father asked "Who might that be?"

I followed his gaze over to my ship, and saw what he was asking about. Takara was on the deck, with her two escorts in tow. "That's the prisoner I told you about in my letter" I replied. "She gave me valuable information that let me follow the Avatar's trail".

"And why is she still on your ship?" my father asked.

"I've… been following the Avatar" I replied. "Any deviations I might have taken would have meant losing his trail". My father didn't speak, but I felt his eyes boring into me.

Soon enough, we reached the island, and I followed my father, along with the twins, as he led a group of soldiers to the temple. We entered the five-storied structure as the sun started to dip past the horizon, and as we ascended the stairs, we started hearing voices coming from in front of the sanctuary on the top floor.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My father and I exchanged a glance, and he gave me a satisfied smile.

As we stepped onto the top floor, another voice replied "Because it was once the sage's duty. It is still our duty".

We then rounded a pillar, and beheld Prince Zuko standing in front of the Fire Sages. One of them was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, and I took him to be the one who had helped the Avatar. I also noticed a boy and a girl wearing Water Tribe clothing chained to a pillar; they were most likely the Avatar's companions that I had heard about.

My father started clapping as we approached, drawing their gazes. "What a moving and heartfelt performance" he said. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him".

"Commander Zhao" one of the Fire Sages said as he bowed.

"And Prince Zuko", my father said, turning to the scarred young man. "It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work". Prince Zuko then turned to me, glaring at me with as much hate as he could muster. My father then said "Two traitors in one day; the Fire Lord will be pleased". I motioned to one of the soldiers, who roughly grabbed Prince Zuko by the arms.

"You're too late, Zhao!" he cried. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed".

"No matter" my father said dismissively. "Sooner or later, he has to come out".

I then motioned to the soldiers as Prince Zuko was chained to a pillar. They moved to stand in a line behind us, their expressions unreadable behind their skull-like faceplates. Flanked by the twins, I readied myself, preparing for the Avatar's arrival.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firepower!" my father said.

I turned to look at Jin and Li, checking to see if they were prepared for what was about to come. They both nodded, indicating that that they were ready, and I returned my gaze to the large double doors that led into the sanctuary.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this?" the Water Tribe girl asked her companion.

So, the Avatar's name was Aang, I thought to myself as the Water Tribe boy replied "How are we going to make it out of this?"

Just then, a bright light started shining from within the sanctuary, and as the double doors opened, the light became almost blinding.

"Ready..." my father said as two bright eyes were visible from within the darkened sanctuary.

"No!" the Water Tribe girl cried. "Aang!"

My muscles tensed, and my father shouted "FIRE!"

I thrust my fist forward, sending a stream of blue flame forward. My father and the soldiers attacked at the same time, and their crimson flames mixed with my own. Shockingly, the flames gathered into a large ball, and it soon dissipated, revealing the form of Avatar Roku!

I recognized him from paintings and images in books and scrolls I had read as a child, and I now beheld his awesome power. He thrust his hands forward, and the flames we had shot at him were fired back at us.

I held my arms protectively in front of myself as they slammed into me, knocking me onto the ground along with the others. I grunted as I landed in between the twins, belatedly noticing out of the corner of my eye as Prince Zuko and the Water Tribe youths were freed from their chains.

The Fire Sages and our soldiers started to flee in the face of such awesome power, and as I stood up, Avatar Roku sliced his hand downward, creating a flaming crack to appear in the middle of the floor.

My father stood directly in the middle of it, and as it threatened to swallow him up, I tackled him to the ground several feet away. "We have to get out of here!" I shouted as the entire temple shook. With the twins following close behind, my father and I joined our troops as we bid a hasty retreat down the stairs. As we ran, great plumes of lava shot upwards, slowly melting the temple from the inside.

We eventually made it back to the ships, and once we were on board, my father turned to the Fire Sages, pointing to them and shouting "Arrest them!"

"But father…" I started to say.

"Do as I say!" he growled. "Arrest them!"

With pursed lips, I turned to look at the group of cloaked men and reluctantly snapped my fingers. As the soldiers went about chaining the Sages, my father and I looked up to see the Avatar flying away on his bison.

He was furious as he turned to the residents of the formerly standing temple, which even now sank into the lava. "No Prince, no Avatar! Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors!"

"But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar" the oldest of the Sages protested.

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord!" my father countered. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!"

He then started walking away, and I tentatively walked after him. "Do you want me to go after him?"

He stopped at the entrance to the ship's conning tower, staring at the lava-covered island. For several moments, he didn't speak, and I cautiously waited for his possible outburst. Eventually, he said "No". Turning to look at me, he continued. "We already know where he's going: the Northern Water Tribe". For the first time since stepping foot on Crescent Island, his lips curled into a smile, the familiar gleam in his eyes. "We have work to do".

* * *

**Daddy's back, and he's not pleased. **

**Please review and favourite!**


	5. The Blue Spirit

The twins and I watched as the gates of the great Pohuai Stronghold opened. The mighty fortress consisted of multiple stone walls surrounding a large tower in the centre. The walls were coated with iron, so as to protect it from Earthbenders, and guard towers were strategically placed all along them.

I glanced to my left, at my father. After the failed attempt to capture the Avatar at Crescent Island, he and I had begun the process of gathering as much military strength as we could. That search had brought us here, to the home of the legendary Yuyan Archers. My father hoped to recruit them for the purpose of capturing the Avatar.

We started to make our way inside the fortress, and as we passed the groups of patrolling guards and training soldiers, I asked "Father, do you think we will be able to solicit the Yuyan Archers?"

"I don't see why not" he replied. "They are a crucial part of our search for the Avatar. I'm sure Colonel Shinu will see that".

I wasn't so sure. "I don't think the Colonel will willingly hand over command of his finest troops".

My father scowled. "The only reason I have to come here in person is because I don't outrank that pompous little man. He will give me control of the Archers".

Unfortunately for my father, Colonel Shinu was no so accommodating. After he laid out his proposal, the Colonel scoffed in derision. "Absolutely not" he said. "The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao".

As the two of them talked, I looked down at the Archers themselves. They were a group of elite marksmen, who wore unique facial tattoos in order to signify their status. They were currently shooting at practice targets, and every single shot they made was a perfect bull's eye. I had never before seen such skill.

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away without killing it". One of the Archers demonstrated this by firing four arrows into the centre of four separate targets.

"You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards".

The Colonel turned to look at my father before replying "I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers, and what I say goes".

"But my search for the Avatar is…" my father started to protest.

"Is nothing but a vanity project" the Colonel said, cutting him off. "We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, Commander".

"But…"

"That's final!" The Colonel's tone left no room for argument; his decision had been made. "I don't want to hear another word about it".

My father glared down at the man, and before he could say anything too drastic, I spoke up. "Colonel Shinu, please. The Avatar is the Fire Nation's greatest enemy; capturing him would guarantee out victory in this war".

"I don't recall asking you, boy" the Colonel retorted. "Maybe sheer stubbornness runs in your family; it doesn't matter. The Archers stay here, and that is the end of it".

Suddenly, a squawk drew our attention as a messenger hawk flew down onto Colonel Shinu's arm. He took the scroll from the canister on the hawk's back and read it. His eyes widened in surprise, and I could tell that the contents disturbed him.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" my father asked, referring to the royal seal on the letter. His lips curled into a deep, satisfied smile as he read its contents. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral". He turned to Colonel Shinu with a wolfish grin on his face. "My request is now an order". The Colonel bowed before skulking way, and I could practically feel the heat of my father's glee.

"Congratulations, father" I said, looking down at the Archers. "With the authority you now possess, you can collect any military force you desire".

"Quite right" he agreed with obvious satisfaction.

Just then, a soldier approached, bowing to my father before saying "Commander Zhao, we…"

"_Admiral _Zhao" he corrected. "The Fire Lord has seen fit to promote me".

The soldier replied "Of course, Admiral Zhao".

I turned to the man and asked "What do you have to report?"

"We've spotted Prince Zuko's vessel in the waters nearby" the other man said. "What are your orders, Admiral?"

My father touched a finger to his chin in thought before turning to me. "Why don't you see to it that the banished Prince stays where he is, _Commander _Shan We?"

The question caught me off-guard. "Of course, father" I said, bowing to him. "And thank you". As I walked away, I let my natural stoic expression slip just enough to smile.

A short time later, I was still beaming from my father's decision to promote me. His trust was something I valued immensely, and I silently swore that I would not let that trust go to waste; I would do whatever it took to capture the Avatar and make my father proud.

My Cruiser eventually reached Prince Zuko's ship as the sun started rising. We easily eclipsed the much smaller craft, and as I walked down the gangplank with the twins and two Firebending soldiers in tow, I could see Prince Zuko fuming.

"What do you want?" he demanded, clearly not happy to see me.

"You will speak to Commander Shan We with respect!" one of the soldiers countered.

"Commander?" General Iroh asked as I walked up to the scarred Prince. "Congratulations are in order".

I bowed to the squat, older man. "Thank you, General Iroh. That means a great deal, coming from you".

"What do you want?" Prince Zuko repeated, walking towards me. "I need to be searching for the Avatar".

"That is why I'm here" I replied, nodding to Jin. The boy took out a scroll and unfurled it, revealing it to be a wanted poster for the Avatar. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. Any information pertaining to him must be handed over to my father, Admiral Zhao".

I had the distinct satisfaction of seeing Prince Zuko growl in annoyance as his uncle played a game of Pai Sho. "Zhao's been promoted too?" he asked as he slid a tile. "Well, congratulations all around!"

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao" the scarred Prince said. "Now get off my ship and let us pass!"

"You're not going anywhere" I replied evenly. "My father isn't allowing ships in or out of this area… except his own, of course".

"Off my ship!" Prince Zuko shouted, stepping in front of me.

I looked down at the younger man with a steely gaze. "Don't test me, boy" I warned. "There's nothing you can do. My father simply has too many resources, and you only have one meagre little ship. Accept that you are never going to capture the Avatar and make peace with your life".

I then turned around and left the young Prince to fume and rage as my escort and I walked back onto our ship. As it was needed to keep Prince Zuko's ship where it was, the twins and I returned to the mainland via the smaller boat.

* * *

A short time later, the Yuyan Archers and I were hidden amongst the windswept trees, keeping watchful eyes on a small group of huts off in the distance.

My father had tasked me with commanding the mission, and we had tracked the Avatar to a local healer who occupied the huts. Below us, the twins stood on the ground, at the foot of the tree I was occupying. Since they couldn't bend any plant life, they refused to climb; they preferred being on the ground, where they could Earthbend.

I smirked at the thought.

Suddenly, a young boy in orange and yellow robes came bursting out of one of the huts. I turned to the nearest of the Yuyan Archers and nodded, giving them the signal.

They fired two arrows at the Avatar's feet, pinning them to the ground and causing him to stop in his tracks. Once he was standing still, they fired a barrage of arrows. I watched as they flew through the air, and just as they would have made contact, the Avatar sent a powerful gust of air to blow them away.

The arrows struck a nearby tree, and the Archers fired another volley, which summarily missed. The Avatar picked up an arrow, then said "Uh, I think you dropped this!" I nodded, and the Yuyan launched a volley, which struck the ground where the Avatar stood just as he managed to get out of the way.

While the Archers maintained their fire, I leaped down onto the ground, chasing after him with the twins close behind me. The Avatar zigged and zagged his way around, barely dodging the non-stop barrage of arrows.

As he started running to the left, I thrust my fist forward and sent a stream of blue flames at him. The tattooed boy leaped into the air, spinning as the stream passed harmlessly beneath him. Jin and Li then made various thrusting and punching motions with their arms, causing a field of rocky spires to shoot from the ground at breakneck speed.

With no other option, the Avatar elected to run towards the cliff, leaping off of it. I sprinted towards the cliff with the twins as the Yuyan Archers did the same. We leaped off of the cliff, plummeting down after the Avatar As he crashed into the trees at the foot of the sheer drop, the twins and I touched our feet against the rocky wall, sliding down while the Yuyan shot arrows tied with ropes at some of the trees.

When we were close enough, the twins and I pushed off, landing on nearby branches. A cry of distress drew our attention, and I turned to see the Yuyan in hot pursuit of the Avatar.

I proceeded to leap through the branches as Jin and Li slid down to the ground and followed on foot. Eventually, the Avatar came to a partially-frozen river before falling into it. As I landed on the ground with tiger-like grace, he picked something from the river and held it in his hand before it was promptly struck by an arrow.

He then attempted to flee, picking up more of the same thing from the bottom of the river. Eventually, his arm was pinned to a log by three arrows as the Yuyan lined up more shots.

They fired, and before the arrows could make contact, the Avatar drew up some water in front of himself before freezing it, creating a barrier between us. The Yuyan took this in stride, proceeding to fire several arrows at a single point on the ice.

It slowly began to crack, and when it looked to be at its weakest, I shot a blue fireball at it. When it struck the ice, it shattered spectacularly, leaving the Avatar vulnerable.

The Yuyan shot more arrows, pinning his other arm against the log before firing a net around him. I then slowly made my way over to the boy, gazing down at him with my stoic expression as I said "No more running for you. Your days of evading the Fire Nation are over".

* * *

"Ugh!" I grunted as I fell onto the floor, instantly feeling pain radiating through my body as I made contact with the metal.

I then stood up, dusting off my pale red shirt as my opponent readied himself.

Tightly grasping the wooden sword in my hand, I launched myself into an attack, swinging and slicing as best I could based on memory.

Suki had spent countless hours every day drilling me and my fellow Kyoshi Warriors in the art of combat, and while I was better at it now than when I first started over a year ago, I was still sorely lacking when compared to others.

I was currently on the deck of Shan We's ship, practicing my fighting with Corporal Qin, one of the men who escorted me everywhere I went. His presence had been annoying, at first, but eventually, the two of us struck up somewhat of a mutual respect. I learned that he was married, and had a child on the way back home.

It was very disconcerting, getting to know a Fire Nation soldier this way. Despite Kyoshi's neutrality in the war, we still heard all the stories of the ruthless Firebenders who burned everything in their path to world domination. While there were certainly Firebenders who fit that description, such as Shan We's father, Qin made me realize that not all people from the Fire Nation were wholly evil.

I growled in frustration as I failed to land a hit on my opponent. Eventually, he swatted my wooden sword aside before holding his own wooden blade against the back of my throat.

"Don't try to match me with brute force" Qin said as we took a break. "You're smaller than I am, so be quick. Make yourself hard to hit, and use your opponent's momentum against them".

I smiled as I looked up at the starry sky. "Where did you learn all this?"

He smiled. "I'm the fourth generation in my family to not be a Firebender. We've had to learn how to make up for it".

"Well, you've certainly done that" I replied dryly. Just then, I thought I spotted something moving across the deck. It was difficult to tell, seeing as we were blanketed in the dark of night. The shape stopped when it reached the opposite edge, and as I looked at it, it turned to look at me.

Whatever it was, it wore a blue mask, and it was _definitely _a person.

"Look!" I cried as the mysterious figure leaped over the edge of the ship. Qin and my other escort turned to where I was pointing, but by the time they did, it was gone.

"What? What do you see?" Qin asked, gripping the handle of his sword tensely.

"There was someone there" I said, making my way to the other side of the deck. Gripping the edge, I gazed out at the bay, but I could hardly see. The shoreline wasn't too far away, and the only thing of note in the area was the Fire Nation stronghold Shan We and the twins were in.

"I don't see anything" my other escort said, shaking his head. "Maybe it was just a trick of the light?"

"What light?" I countered, gesturing to the black veil all around us. "I definitely saw someone right here. They must have been wearing black clothing, because all I could see was a blue mask".

"A blue mask?" Qin asked somewhat skeptically.

"I know this sounds a little hard to believe, but it's the truth".

My two escorts glanced at each other, and I could tell what they were thinking: I was trying to concoct some kind of elaborate scheme in an effort to escape. Qin eventually shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you must have only thought you saw something".

"I know what I saw" I replied a little more harshly than I intended. "And you're supposed to stay with me at all times, right? Well, I hope you both know how to swim".

Before they could do anything, I leaped off of the edge of the ship and into the water below. I was instantly submerged in the cold water, and as I pushed past the initial shock to my system, I noticed Qin and the other man splashing into the water beside me.

* * *

"Excellent work, son" my father said as I followed him to the fortress' most secure prison cell. "Excellent, indeed".

"Thank you, father" I replied, allowing myself to smile slightly. This day was quickly proving to be a very fine one. My father and I had both moved up in the world, and I had successfully captured the Avatar, proving his faith in me. Night had fallen some time ago, and we were on our way to the Avatar's cell.

My father was anxious to meet with him.

"Stand aside" he ordered the four guards standing in front of the door. They parted for us, and we stepped through the doors a moment later. As we entered, the twins stood guard inside the cell, on either side of the door.

"So this is the great Avatar" my father said as we approached the boy. He was currently chained to two pillars, and as he was in the very centre of the stronghold, he wasn't going to escape any time soon. "Master of all the elements".

He then started walking in a slow circle around the Avatar, while I was content in standing with my hands clasped behind my back. The tattooed boy looked at me and my father, apparently taking note of the close physical resemblance between us.

"I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for 100 years, but your little game of hide and seek is over".

"I've never hidden from you!" the Avatar retorted. "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Uh… no" my father replied. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" He then leaned in close so that his face was mere inches away from the Avatar's.

The boy's face fell dejectedly, and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry", my father said in mock concern, "you won't be killed like they were".

"If you die, then the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for you all over again" I said, drawing the boy's gaze.

"We'll keep you alive" my father added. "But just barely".

My father started to walk away, and as I turned to follow him, the Avatar blew a gust of wind that sent my father hurtling into the far wall.

I turned to face the tattooed boy, my fists enveloped with blue flames, but my father said "Wait!" I turned to look at him, and he stood up, appearing no worse for wear. He turned to look at the Avatar and said "Blow all the wind you want; your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you".

I stared at the Avatar with my usual stoic gaze before closing the door behind me.

The twins and I then followed my father as he made his way to the platform overlooking the inner courtyard. "What about the Avatar's companions?" I asked as we walked through the corridors. "The Water Tribe children? Do you think they'll come for him?"

"Any attempt they make will end in failure" he replied with absolute certainty.

I nodded, trusting in my father's words. We eventually came to the platform, and as we stepped onto it, I beheld the gathered soldiers and guards.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire", my father began, projecting his voice across the courtyard, "the superior element. Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory; the Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

The impressive gathering of soldiers shouted three times, sounding their high spirits.

"This is the year Sozin's Comet returns!" he continued, raising a fist in the air. "To grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se, and burns the city to the ground!"

Just then, a soldier quietly walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Commander, there's a woman at the main gate who wishes to see you".

"A woman?" I whispered, not wanting to interrupt my father's speech as I turned to look at the other man.

"Yes, sir" the soldier replied. "She claims that she has important information for you, and she came with two men from your ship".

I nodded, having a pretty good guess as to who it was. Motioning to the twins, I walked off of the platform and towards the main gate.

* * *

"Please, you have to get him!" I cried. "It's urgent!"

"The Commander is otherwise engaged" one of the guards at the main gate replied, levelling his spear at me. Turning to Qin and my other escort, he said "I suggest you two bring this one back to your ship and keep her there".

Just then, the main gate opened, and Shan We walked towards me with the twins in tow.

"Finally" I said, feeling slightly relieved that he'd come.

He crossed his arms and turned to my escorts. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry, sir" Qin said, looking down at the ground. "She… got away from us before we could stop her. She's very quick".

Shan We then turned to me and asked "What are you doing here, Takara?"

"I saw someone back at the ship" I replied. There was no turning back now, I thought to myself, so I'd better tell him everything. "They were heading this way, and I came to warn you".

"Do you have any idea who this mysterious person is?"

I found myself unable to look into his amber eyes at that moment. "I… couldn't see their face. They were wearing a blue mask".

"A blue mask" Shan We repeated, his damnable stoic expression revealing nothing of what he was thinking. Just as it seemed that he was about to send me back to the ship, an alarm sounded in the fortress, making him and all the guards tense. "Inside, quickly!" he ordered, and before I knew it, Qin and my other escort hastily brought me inside.

"Close the gate!" Shan We commanded, and as the great gate was sealed shut, he turned to me and said "Perhaps you were right, after all".

I smirked as I heard a voice calling "The Avatar has escaped! Close all gates immediately!"

"We can cut them off on the rampart!" Shan We said, and I followed him as he led the twins and some guards up a nearby guard tower. As we ascended the tower, I could hear a great commotion coming from nearby, signaling some kind of fight.

We emerged at the top of the tower, and Shan We offered me a hand up. I turned to my left to see the Avatar and the masked figure I had spotted back on the ship crashing onto the rampart a few dozen feet away.

One of the guards charged the masked figure, but was soundly defeated and thrown off the edge as the Avatar fought off more guards who came from the other side of the rampart.

Shan We and the others immediately moved to engage them, resulting in a fierce brawl being fought before me. The masked figure proved to be a master with his duel Dao swords, fending off the multitude of guards and prodigious Firebender attacking him.

A number of guards then attempted to ascend the wall via bamboo ladders, but they were handily blown back down by the Avatar's Airbending.

Through the commotion, I saw Shan We turning his attention towards the Avatar before aiming a slice at the tattooed boy. In that moment, my instincts took over, and I ran towards the Firebender, leaping into the air and hitting his outstretched arm with a downwards kick, resulting in the blue flames striking the ground at his feet.

"Hey, use this!" the Avatar told his masked companion, and I watched as the two of them started using the bamboo ladders as impromptu stilts in order to cross the gap between this wall and the other.

Shan We then turned his gaze on me, and I couldn't help but feel a slight ache inside at the look of anger and betrayal in his amber eyes. He then ran towards the edge of the rampart before leaping off of it. As he flew through the air, he thrust his arms forward and sent a powerful stream of blue flames at the Avatar's last ladder, instantly setting it alight.

He and his masked companion leaped towards the wall, barely avoiding the flames. I watched, hoping in my heart that they would escape.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get a proper grip, and they fell to the ground.

* * *

I thrust my arms forward, sending a powerful stream of blue flames at the bamboo ladder the Avatar and the mysterious masked figure were on, instantly setting it aflame.

I then somersaulted, landing on the ground in a crouched position, like a tiger stalking its prey. The Avatar and his companion leaped off of the burning ladder and onto the wall, but they promptly lost their grip and fell to the ground in front of the main gate.

I approached them as a number of Firebenders moved to stand on either side of me. We thrust our arms forward, sending crimson and blue flames at them. The Avatar quickly pushed the other figure out of the way and used his Airbending to form a shield.

"Hold your fire!" my father commanded from behind me. As we ceased the flow of fire, he said "The Avatar must be captured alive".

Suddenly, the figure in the blue mask took both of his swords and pressed them threateningly against the Avatar's throat. I pointed my fist at them, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

For a long moment, no one spoke, until my father said "Open the gate".

"Admiral, what are you doing?" Colonel Shinu asked.

"Father" I said, turning to look at him. His gaze was held unflinchingly at the masked figure, and I could see how difficult the decision was for him.

"Let them out", he said, "NOW!"

The main gate opened, and the masked figure slowly backed away with the Avatar, his blades pressed against the boy's throat.

"How could you let them go?" the Colonel asked.

"A situation like this requires… precision" my father replied calmly. I then followed him up to one of the guard towers, where one of the Yuyan Archers was lining up a shot with his bow. "Do you have a clean shot?" my father asked him. The Archer nodded, and he said "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar".

The Archer then loosed his arrow, and I watched as it shot through the air before striking the mysterious figure directly on his blue mask and knocking him to the ground.

"Quick!" my father ordered. "Recover the Avatar!"

I leaped from the top of the wall as the Avatar drew up a dust cloud in order to conceal himself. Rolling as I landed, I ran towards them ahead of several soldiers from the fortress.

When we reached the dust cloud, I took a deep breath before releasing it as blue flame where the Avatar should have been standing. The flame cleared most of the cloud, but unfortunately, the Avatar and his rescuer were nowhere to be seen.

"Spread out! Scour the forest!" I commanded. As the soldiers proceeded to head into the nearby forest, I said to myself "He has to be here somewhere".

The Avatar, as it turned out, was nowhere to be found, and his masked companion had disappeared as well. When I returned to the fortress, my father was furious. He shouted and berated almost everyone present, and I knew better than to speak up when he was like this.

I then saw a tall rocky column emerge from the ground, reaching the top of the inner wall. The twins stepped onto it, as well as Takara and her two escorts, and the column proceeded to slide down to the ground.

My father happened to turn and see them.

"What is that prisoner doing here?" he demanded, turning to me.

"She saw the masked figure back on my ship" I replied evenly. "She came to warn us of his intrusion".

"Oh, she came to warn us, did she?" my father replied, his voice dripping with contempt. "Well isn't that just wonderful!" His voice was now as loud as it could be, and I found myself looking down at the ground like a schoolboy being disciplined for bad behaviour. "Get her out of my sight!"

"Yes, father" I dutifully said, bowing to him.

I then walked over to where Takara and the twins stood. My hands unconsciously clenched into fists as I stared into the Kyoshi Warrior's green and blue eyes. "Why did you come here?" I asked. "Why did you warn me, only to help the Avatar escape?"

"Because I didn't know he was going to free the Avatar!" she replied. "I thought…" She clutched a hand to her chest, seeming like she was having a difficult time finding the right words to say. "I thought he might try to kill you".

My expression instantly softened as I felt my mouth opening in slight shock.

I was completely taken by surprise; here was a woman who I had taken from her home as my prisoner across the world in a search of someone I was hunting. She had repeatedly told me, flat out, that she would never help me capture the Avatar, and she had escaped my ship to warn the guards in Omashu of my presence.

And when she saw a mysterious figure coming towards the fortress, she wanted to stop him because she thought he might kill me?

I shook my head; now was not the time to ponder the complexities of this woman standing before me. Turning to her two escorts, I said "Take her back to the ship".

I stared after her, and when she was finally out of sight, I sighed. This day had rapidly become very complicated.

* * *

**Ah, the Avatar's like a greased pig; almost impossible to hold onto. Also, I am SO glad that my dad isn't like Zhao. **

**Please review and favourite!**


	6. The Waterbending Master

I didn't see father for some time after the Avatar's escape.

He tasked me with gathering a fleet necessary to besiege the Northern Water Tribe. When I asked why, he told me that I had failed to capture the Avatar too many times, and that he would do it himself.

While I was in the process of acquiring ships, I heard that he had a run in with his old master, Jeong Jeong, while hunting the Avatar; apparently, he was no better at it than I was.

When the two of us finally saw each other again, he was just as furious as when we had parted. I learned from the men who had accompanied him that he had faced his old master and the Avatar, only to lose them both when he had allowed his anger to take control in the middle of the battle.

Among the many differences we shared, one of the chief ones was our emotions. For some time now, I had endeavoured to keep my emotions in check and not allow them to dictate my actions.

My father, on the other hand, had never bothered with such a disciplined mindset. Even though I had just been born when he studied under Jeong Jeong, I had certainly heard all the stories. He was a Firebending master, one of the greatest living, and he was just as famous for his restrained approach to Firebending as he was for his prowess. Given that, I could easily understand why he and my father had experienced a falling out.

Also, my relationship with Takara was no better off.

Technically speaking, she did escape from my ship and help the Avatar escape. But, she did escape in order to warn me of someone she thought to be an assassin.

For the first few days, what happened at Pohuai Stronghold had been very fresh in my mind, and the two of us saw very little of each other. My father's assignment was beneficial, in that she never had to risk being seen by him. No matter my feelings towards her, I didn't want the Kyoshi Warrior to potentially suffer my father's wrath.

Eventually, after a week passed, I found myself playing a game of Pai Sho with her.

* * *

I slid a tile on the Pai Sho board, initiating a counter-attack against my opponent. "How has your training with Corporal Qin been progressing?"

Takara looked up at me, looking slightly surprised. "How did you…?"

I shrugged. "Just because I've been very busy doesn't mean that I haven't been paying attention to what goes on in my ship".

The Kyoshi Warrior glanced back down at her tiles, moving one. "It hasn't" she said at last. "No matter how much I train, no matter how much I try, I'm never good enough. Whether it's back on Kyoshi Island or here, it doesn't matter".

"I think you merely lack faith in yourself" I said, staring into her green and blue eyes. "Everyone needs a certain drive in order to succeed. For Benders, our drive is what allows us to manipulate the elements, but it applies just as well to non-Benders in everyday life".

"And what's your drive?" Takara asked.

I looked down at the Pai Sho board, eventually moving one of my tiles. "To end the war and protect my family".

For a moment, the Kyoshi Warrior stayed silent. "Even your father?"

The question caught me off-guard, and I involuntarily flinched in the middle of moving my tile. I glanced up at Jin and Li before sighing. "We have our differences, my father and I". I then looked into Takara's eyes. "But he is still my father. He is still my family".

"He seems more concerned with his own glory than with you".

I glanced out the window of my quarters, gazing out at the setting sun. "He wasn't always like this, you know" I said quietly. "There was a time when he was different, happy". Turning back to Takara, I said "I want to show you something".

I then stood up and walked over to a portrait hanging on a wall that faced my bed. I took it down, holding it with gentle reverence as I showed it to the Kyoshi Warrior. It showed a family of three: a man who looked exactly like me, a woman with striking features, and a little boy with a wide grin on his face. All of them were smiling and happy.

"This is a portrait of my family when I was little" I explained.

Takara pointed at the man in the portrait, saying "He looks exactly like you".

"That's my father. He was about my age when this was made".

"He looks almost… happy". As we spoke, Jin and Li came to stand beside me, and I smiled down at the two of them.

"He was" I agreed. "Back then, he was the best man I ever knew. Of course, that was while my mother had been alive".

"Is that her?" Takara asked, pointing at the woman in the photo. I nodded. "She's beautiful".

"She really was" I said, gently stroking two of my fingers over my mother's face. "She made our family whole. I can remember her teaching me the basics of Firebending. At first, I was afraid of my power, and one time, I clung to her and cried when I accidentally summoned flames.

She held me in her arms and said "Don't be afraid, my love. Fire can be dangerous, but it is also life. It is warmth, and if you respect it, then you can do great things with it. I know you will do great things, my little Firebender". After that, I started to treat fire with respect, and I wasn't afraid of it anymore".

Takara looked at the portrait for a moment before asking "What happened to her?"

I took a deep breath, placing the portrait back on the wall. "Shortly after this was made, she contracted a fever, and died two weeks later. I was seven years old".

The Kyoshi Warrior placed a hand on my shoulder, and I gazed at her green and blue eyes. "I'm so sorry" she said, her voice sounding sincere. "I lost my own mother when I was twelve. She was killed by Firebenders while helping treat wounded soldiers in the Earth Kingdom".

I looked back at the portrait, feeling ashamed of my people in that moment. "I'm sorry" I said at last, placing a hand on top of hers. I gazed at the image of my father, at the reflection of my own face. "My father and I were never the same after that. She was his rock; without her, he allowed his lust for power and glory consume him, while I turned to other pursuits".

"Like what?"

"Knowledge and understanding" I replied. "I endeavoured to learn everything I could from the Four Nations, and all the peoples of the world. Just because we live in separate countries doesn't mean that we shouldn't be learning from each other. Ever since my mother passed, and my father allowed his anger to consume him, I swore that I would keep my emotions in check and never give in to anger. My people have allowed themselves to be driven by hate and greed; I won't fall into the same trap".

I turned to look at Takara, and the two of us stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually, I turned to look out my window, and saw that the sun had set, making way for the dark of night. "You should get some sleep" I told her, gently taking her hand off my shoulder.

She smiled at me, and proceeded to walk out of my room. The Kyoshi Warrior gave me one last smile before she was escorted back to her own room.

Once she was gone, I turned to look at Jin and Li. The twins were smiling at me as well, and I crouched down so I was at eye level. I placed my hands on their cheeks, kissing their foreheads. I then wrapped my arms around them as the three of us embraced in a loving hug.

* * *

The following morning, I sat amongst the other ship captains and officers of the fleet I had assembled. My father stood in front of a map of the world, his hands clasped behind his back. "He's heading north" he said, turning to face us. "The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master Waterbending; he's looking for a teacher".

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Captain Li spoke up. "Let's go get him!"

"Patience, Captain Li" my father replied. "This isn't some little Earth village we can just march into".

"The Northern Water Tribe is a mighty nation" I said. "There's a reason they've survived 100 years of war".

My father started walking around us, and after a moment, he added "Quite right, my son. The frozen tundra is treacherous, and the landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force". He then turned to look down at me. "Shan We, have your efforts borne any fruit?"

"Yes, father" I replied. "I've managed to gather a significant naval force. The Northern Water Tribe won't be able to stand against us".

My father's lips curled into a wolfish grin. "Excellent" he said with obvious satisfaction. "Soon, the histories will tell that the great Admiral Zhao crushed the Northern Water Tribe. For victory!"

"For victory!" I and the various ship captains shouted in unison as we raised our fists in the air. I was filled with cautious hope; my father seemed to have forgiven me for my previous blunders, and with any luck, I would make him proud.

* * *

The twins and I escorted my father as he stepped onto Prince Zuko's ship. General Iroh was with several of the crew on the deck, singing in his throaty voice as they played their instruments around a fire.

Upon noticing us, the man playing the pipa broke a string, stopping the others cold.

"Admiral Zhao, Commander Shan We" General Iroh said, bowing to the two of us as the others hastily did the same.

"General Iroh" my father replied neutrally.

"To what do we owe the honour of this visit?" the squat, older man asked.

"We're preparing to conquer the Northern Water Tribe" I said. "We need this ship's crew to join our invasion force".

The comment made their eyes widen to the size of dinner bowls. After a moment, one of the officers cleared his throat before asking "But sirs, if you're forming an invasion force on this scale, then what difference could we make?"

Before I could reply, my father walked up to the man and said "Why Lieutenant Jee, you don't give yourself enough credit. You and the crew of this… ship have vast experience in hunting the Avatar. You would be invaluable to the war effort".

His voice was laden with false sincerity, and I could sense that they detected it as well.

"What about Prince Zuko?" a man covered in soot, who I assumed to be an engineer, asked.

My father's expression darkened. "Prince Zuko has failed to capture the Avatar too many times. If you stay with him, then you'll spend the rest of your lives wandering at sea, never to see your homes or your families again".

The crewmen glanced at each other, clearly thinking about the offer. Being away from the comfort of home and the warm embrace of one's family took a serious toll, and these soldiers, like so many others, were feeling the effects of that.

"If you join me, then after I've conquered the Northern Water Tribe, you can all go home… as heroes".

"I'll do it!" a bearded man said, raising his arm in the air. "I'm sick of cooking meals while traipsing all over the world!" The rest of the crew then joined in, and my father smiled deeply. This had nothing to do with the crew; it had everything to do with taking something else away from Prince Zuko.

"General Iroh, I would also be honoured if you joined us as my military advisor. Would you please take us to Prince Zuko, so that we may break the news to him?"

"Of course" the retired general replied, proceeding to lead us into the ship. Once we arrived at the Prince's quarters, General Iroh opened the door.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the Tsungi Horn!" the young man's voice growled from inside.

"No, it's about our plans" General Iroh replied. "There's a bit of a problem".

My father then strode into the Prince's quarters. "I'm taking your crew".

"What?!" Prince Zuko cried, standing and facing us.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole" he explained, and I saw the utter glee on his face from the corner of my eye.

"Uncle, is that true?" the scarred Prince asked.

"I'm afraid so" General Iroh replied. "He's taking everyone. Even the cook". He started to tear up at the last.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar", my father said, "but I can't have you getting in my way again".

The Prince then lunged for my father, but General Iroh held him back. The scarred young man glared at my father before turning his wrathful gaze on me. I stared back with my usual stoic expression as my father walked over to the far wall.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko" he said. I turned to my left, and saw the sword mounted on the wall. My father had the other one in his hands, making a few testing slices. My eyes widened, recognizing the _very _familiar blades from the incident at the Pohuai Stronghold.

I then turned to look at Prince Zuko, who replied "I'm not. They're antiques; just decorative".

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" my father asked, referring to the name given to the masked figure who had freed the Avatar.

"Just rumours" General Iroh replied. "I don't think he's real".

"He's real, alright" I said, staring at Prince Zuko. "He's a criminal; an enemy of the Fire Nation who freed the Avatar".

My father handed the sword to General Iroh, proceeding to walk out as he said "I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind".

I then followed my father out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_I soared through the air, feeling the wind caressing my body as I did so. _

_Looking down at the ocean, I saw that I was once again in the form of a purple Dragon, fangs and all. I then looked ahead, at the horizon, for the island I had seen last time. It wasn't there. _

_Suddenly, a massive shape fell down from the sky, stopping above the water in front of me. Despite its massive size, I could easily tell what it was: the Avatar. He still had his arrow tattoos, and they were glowing. The water below his feet began swirling in a circle, while the air around him slowly formed a typhoon of raw power. _

"_Kill him" my father's voice told me. Turning to my left, I saw the blue Dragon I had seen before. "Obey me" it said, its voice as smooth as silk as it stared into my eyes. "Kill him"._

"_No!" a second voice cried. Turning to my right, I saw a red Dragon, identical to the blue in every way except for colour. "The Avatar is the world's only hope for peace! The blue Dragon wants to deceive you!" _

_The crimson-coloured creature spoke in Takara's voice, and as I started to ponder her words, the blue Dragon said "Don't listen to her" in its silky-smooth voice. "She wants to lead you astray. I know the path you have to take"._

"_You can choose your own path!" the red Dragon shouted, drawing my gaze. "You've spent your whole life deciding your destiny; don't let others decide it for you now!" _

"_She lies!" the blue Dragon countered, its voice quickly rising. "Obey me, and kill the Avatar!"_

"_Don't kill the Avatar! Don't listen to the blue Dragon!"_

_They both continued shouting and denouncing each other for some time, all the while the Avatar hovered in front of me, doing nothing. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to block all the voices from my mind. _

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, bolting upright in my bed. I felt out of breath, and my well-muscled body was covered in sweat.

As I took in several deep breaths, Jin and Li sat up in their beds; apparently, I had woken them up. "It's all right" I said, holding up a hand. "I'm fine".

They stared at me for a long moment before glancing at each other. I could tell that they weren't fully convinced, but they decided to let the matter drop.

I continued to stare at the wall in front of me, pondering the meaning of my dream. Once again, I had envisioned myself as a Dragon flying over the ocean. Only this time, instead of an island with a white tiger, I had seen the Avatar. The blue Dragon had been joined by a red Dragon, and I pondered their words.

The blue Dragon was the one who kept wanting me to kill whatever was in front of me, while the red Dragon wanted me to go against it. Both Dragons were trying to win me over, and they were almost as focused on ousting the other as they were on me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Commander Shan We?" a voice asked.

I pulled the covers off, moving to rest my feet on the cold, metal floor. "Yes?"

"The fleet is ready to set sail" the other man said. "Admiral Zhao wishes you to join him on the command tower".

"Very good" I said, standing up. "Tell my father I will be there shortly". With that, the twins and I stood up and started to put our uniforms on. Once that was done, I walked out of the room I had taken on father's Emperor-class Battleship.

We walked through the halls, eventually making it to the platform overlooking my father's massive flagship. He was standing at the edge, his hands clasped behind his back, while General Iroh stood behind him.

"Father" I said as I moved to stand beside him. The twins stood guard on either side of the door.

"Ah, Shan We" my father said, glancing at me. "I wanted you to be here for this". He gazed out at the fleet; even though I had assembled this force, it was still a very impressive sight. "My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe".

I nodded before thrusting my arm upwards and sending a blue flame into the air. The flagship's smokestacks came alive, belching black smoke as the rest of the fleet did so.

The Northern Water Tribe would soon fall, and the Avatar would be back in our hands; this time, he would not escape.

* * *

**Very soon, the great battle for the North will be fought. You might say it'll be very… chilling!**

**I'm sorry; I couldn't resist :) **

**Please review and favourite! **


	7. The Siege of the North (Part 1)

_**Previously on Fire and Earth…**_

_The guards roughly grabbed Prince Zuko by the arms before sitting him back down. They stood behind him as my father said "So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought"._

"_I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again" the young Prince replied with a fire in his eyes that conveyed the all-consuming desire to achieve his goal. _

"_No it will not", my father agreed, "because you will not have a second chance"._

"_Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I…"_

"_And you've failed!" my father cut him off, casting a light arc of crimson flames with his hand. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now"._

* * *

_For a moment, neither of us spoke. I silently waited for his anger to simmer, and finally, after several tense moments, he turned to me and said "Follow him. Take a ship and follow him wherever he goes. If he happens to find the Avatar, then you get to him first! I won't have that miserable little boy stealing my glory. Now go!"_

* * *

"_Takara", he said, firmly but gently as he stroked his bushy, grey beard, "when I allowed you to become a Kyoshi Warrior, I made you promise to train every day and to commit yourself to the path of the warrior"._

_ "I remember" I said, thinking back to that day. It had been over a year now, and I still found myself fumbling and making mistakes almost every other day. _

_ "However", my father said, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders, "that does not mean that you should allow your senses to only focus on one thing, even if you are training; in battle, your senses must be keen at all times, so that you won't be taken by surprise"._

* * *

_ He proceeded to shoot another stream of blue fire at another ruined building, and it burned to ash a few moments later. He then burned a second, and finally a third. I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't just watch as my home burned. _

_ "If I tell you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"_

_ The Firebender stopped, turning to look at me with surprise. I couldn't bring myself to look at my fellow warriors or my father, but I could feel their eyes boring into me. _

_ "I can tell you where the Avatar went" I said, staring defiantly at the man. "Just promise to leave my village alone"._

_ "If you come with me, and give me the information I need, then I will leave your village alone. I swear this on the honour of my family and my nation"._

_ Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I clenched them shut. "I'll go with you" I said, trying my best to not break down in front of everyone. _

* * *

_I landed on my back with a grunt. I then noticed that Takara's body was on top of mine, and her face was very close to mine. They were so close that they almost touched, and I felt her breath tickling my skin. _

_Everything around us seemed to slow to a crawl, and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. My heart thundered in my chest, and I could also feel her heart beating just as fast against my chest. _

* * *

_I looked back at the portrait, feeling ashamed of my people in that moment. "I'm sorry" I said at last, placing a hand on top of hers. I gazed at the image of my father, at the reflection of my own face. "My father and I were never the same after that. She was his rock; without her, he allowed his lust for power and glory consume him, while I turned to other pursuits"._

"_Like what?"_

"_Knowledge and understanding" I replied. "I endeavoured to learn everything I could from the Four Nations, and all the peoples of the world. Just because we live in separate countries doesn't mean that we shouldn't be learning from each other. Ever since my mother passed, and my father allowed his anger to consume him, I swore that I would keep my emotions in check and never give in to anger. My people have allowed themselves to be driven by hate and greed; I won't fall into the same trap"._

* * *

"_Ah, Shan We" my father said, glancing at me. "I wanted you to be here for this". He gazed out at the fleet; even though I had assembled this force, it was still a very impressive sight. "My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe". _

_I nodded before thrusting my arm upwards and sending a blue flame into the air. The flagship's smokestacks came alive, belching black smoke as the rest of the fleet did so. _

_The Northern Water Tribe would soon fall, and the Avatar would be back in our hands; this time, he would not escape. _

* * *

"This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh" my father said as we continued to sail. We had been at sea for some time, and it wouldn't be long before we reached the North Pole. "Just think: centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it".

My father and I wore black cloaks around our uniforms, while General Iroh wore a red one with the hood drawn. The further north we reached, the colder it became.

I shuddered involuntarily, and not from the cold. Ever since my mother's death when I had been a boy, my father had slowly become consumed by a lust for power. I had done everything I could in order to move him away from such a path, but he never listened to me; he only seemed to care about his own legend these days.

Still, I held out hope that he might change for the better. With the Northern Water Tribe conquered, and the Great War about to end, maybe my father would have enough power, and he could return to being the man he once was.

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral" General Iroh replied sagely. "History is not always kind to its subjects".

"I suppose you speak from experience" my father said. "But, rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se".

"I hope not, for your sake". I glanced at the General, and saw that his expression was rather sullen; reminders of what had happened years ago at Ba Sing Se were clearly painful for him, and I was one of the few people in the world who was able to understand that pain.

"Shan We", my father said, turning to me, "tell the captains to prepare for first strike". I bowed, taking a moment to look up at the dark, brooding cloud of smoke that came from the fleet's combined smokestacks before moving to carry out my orders.

After rounding a corner, I saw none other than Takara walking towards me, her two escorts in tow. "What are you doing up here?" I asked. "The assault will be launched soon; I can't have you wandering the ship".

"I know" the Kyoshi Warrior replied, stopping when she was a few feet in front of me. Not trusting her to be safe back at our base, I had brought her onto my father's flagship in order to ensure that she would truly be safe. Here, I could trust Jin and Li to keep an eye on her, and any soldiers that might do her harm would be busy battling the Water Tribe warriors. "I just wanted to say… good luck. Try not to die out there".

I let myself smile slightly; after everything that happened between us, after we had both saved each other's lives on multiple occasions and had countless conversations, I had grown to care for the woman standing before me.

"I won't" I replied. "Like I said: the assault will be commencing soon. You should get back to your quarters".

She and her two escorts started to walk back down the hall, but Takara turned to me and said "I know you love your father, but don't let him dictate your destiny. Choose one for yourself".

The Kyoshi Warrior then rounded the corner, and I stared at where she formerly stood, thinking of how that statement reminded me of my dream.

Shaking my head, I turned to Jin and Li, who looked up at me expectantly. Crouching down so that I was at eye-level with their identical faces, I placed my hands on their shoulders and said "When the battle starts, I need you to stay on the ship".

Their expressions hardened, indicating that they protested the idea.

"There's no room for argument here" I said firmly, trying to maintain my stoic expression. "Out there is only ice and snow. There is no earth for you to bend, and if you can't bend, then you would probably die out there. That is something I CANNOT allow. I love you boys, you know that; I won't let you die out there in the cold. You'll stay on the ship and await my return. Do you understand?"

They both glanced at each other, their serious expressions belying the fact that they understood. Eventually, they both nodded, and I embraced them in a loving hug.

A short time later, I stood with my father and General Iroh on the command platform. Off in the distance, a solid white line could be seen, with a hollowed out portion in the centre.

The Northern Water Tribe.

"Is everything in place?" my father asked me, his hands on the guard rail.

"Yes, father" I replied, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Good. Have the lead ship open fire".

I nodded before motioning to some of the men on the deck of the flagship. One of them took out a horn and gave a single bellow with it.

The ship at the head of the fleet then launched a fireball from one of its catapults. We watched as the flaming projectile arced through the air, eventually slamming into the Northern Water Tribe city's defensive wall.

It then started launching more fireballs towards the city, raining destruction down upon it. Suddenly, one of the fireballs veered off course, crashing into the glacier and well past the defensive wall.

"The Avatar" I said, keeping a weather eye on the horizon. If the Airbender was foolish enough to attack further into the fleet, then he would know the full extent of the power of the Fire Nation. Just then, several small, pointed icebergs emerged through and around the lead ship from the water, most likely the result of Waterbenders.

"Fire!" my father commanded, pointing towards the ice city.

I shot a stream of blue flames high into the air, giving the signal. A moment later, the entirety of the fleet started lobbing fireballs at the Water Tribe.

This continued for a few minutes, until General Iroh said "It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The Waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak".

"I concur" I added, staring out at our target.

"Oh, I am well aware of the moon problem" my father replied calmly. And I'm working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is".

General Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully, and he and I exchanged a glance before I gave the order to weigh anchor. For now, the Water Tribe would have a respite. Come morning, they would fall.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying desperately to let sleep take me, but it was no good. I sat upright, running a hand through my black hair.

I looked around, examining the room Shan We had provided for me. It was sparse, just like the room I'd had back on his own ship; apparently, the Fire Nation liked its military quarters to be dull and lifeless.

I sighed before pulling the covers off and standing up, stretching my muscles. If sleep wouldn't come, then I might as well exercise a little.

As I worked through the myriad of exercises that Suki had taught me, my thoughts drifted back to the Avatar. Twice now, I'd managed to keep Shan We from capturing him, and yet, here I was, still his prisoner. After everything that we'd been through, I had grown to care for the Firebender. At the same time, I didn't want him to take away the world's last chance for peace and an end to this horrible war.

The conflicting thoughts continued to torture me, and eventually I growled in frustration, giving up on the exercise.

Well, maybe some food will help calm me down, I thought to myself as I headed over to the door. Opening it, I found Qin and my other escort, Chang, standing guard right in front of me.

"Is anything wrong?" Qin asked, turning to look at me.

"No", I replied, "I just wanted to get some food from the galley".

The two men glanced at each other, and eventually, Qin said "I guess that's alright". They then escorted me through the halls, and we passed several Fire Nation soldiers and crewmen as we walked along.

Suddenly, as we rounded a corner, we ran into the twins. "Hello" I said, and they both smiled up at me. "I was just heading to the galley to get some food. Would you care to join?"

They both glanced at each other before nodding.

Suddenly, a squat, older man with grey hair stepped out from a door. His name was… General Iroh, if I remembered correctly. Shan We had told me about him during some of our 'conversations'. Judging by the way he had spoken, the Firebender held the older man in the highest regard.

The older man closed the door, looking rather downcast. He turned, and upon noticing us, his eyes opened wide with surprise. "Uh, yes", he said nervously, "I was just, uh… admiring the view… of the glacier. Good night!"

With that, he hastily bowed before walking away. I glanced at the twins and my two escorts; they were just as confused about the old man's words as I was.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, and I walked over to the door he had stepped out of. I opened it, revealing a small room with no wall on the far side which showed a view of the frozen North Pole. The twins and I walked over to the edge, leaning over in order to see below us.

There! A short distance away was a small raft which contained a single person. I could see well enough to notice that the person was bald except for a ponytail on the back of his head, and as he turned his head to the left, I could see the scar.

I had been told of the banished Prince Zuko during some of my 'conversations' with Shan We, and about their shared hunt for the Avatar. If I wasn't going to let a man who had saved my life capture the Avatar, then I was not about to let a spoiled brat do the same.

"We have to go after him!" I said, turning to the others.

Qin glanced nervously at Chang. "Commander Shan We's orders…"

"Oh, forget it!" I said, having lost all patience for any delays. Before they could react, I quickly jabbed at their throats. The two men clutched their throats and gurgled before falling unconsciously onto the floor.

Looking down at the twins, I saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "Look, I'm going after him whether you like it or not! If I don't stop him, then there's a chance that he might capture the Avatar for himself, and none of us want that".

The Earthbending boys both sighed before reluctantly nodding at me.

* * *

I took a sip of Jasmine tea I had just poured, feeling its comforting warmth running down my throat and filling my belly.

Across the table, my father ate from a serving of fried squid. As we silently ate our dinner, I looked around at his quarters. Unlike my own, which only had sentimental items or antiques owned by my family, my father's quarters were filled to the brim with icons of the Fire Nation, and himself.

On the wall facing his bed was a portrait of himself standing heroically against a rising sun, while the carpet we currently sat on was made from rich crimson silk that likely cost him a fair amount of money.

I set my tea cup down, and after eating a little bit of rice, I asked "Father, what were you talking about when you said you were working on a solution to the Waterbenders drawing strength from the moon?"

He set his bowl down before replying "Do you remember when I was serving near the Si Wong Desert when you were younger?"

I nodded. I had been ten years old at the time, and my father had left me in the care of my grandfather.

"While I was there, I discovered an ancient library. Suffice it to say, I found something that will allow me to crush the Waterbenders and carve my name in the history books".

I looked down at my food as he resumed eating. Eventually, after taking a deep breath, I asked him "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Of course" he replied jovially. "Tomorrow is the day of our ultimate victory".

"It's the anniversary of mother's death" I said quietly, looking up at my father's face.

He flinched, setting his bowl down. He looked down at the table with a serious expression, and I could see the briefest flicker of happy memories cross his face. "I'd… completely forgotten" he said, sounding mournful.

"It's been twenty years" I added. "You've never spoken about her since she passed".

And just like that, the precious moment with my father was gone. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile. "It doesn't matter" he said, matter-of-factly. "Tomorrow, the name of Zhao will live in infamy, and I will finally attain the glory that I deserve".

* * *

I gasped as I broke through the water, drawing in as much air as I could. I then pulled myself up onto the floor of some sort of tunnel, violently shaking from the freezing water as the twins pulled themselves up.

After I had knocked out Qin and Chang, the twins had helped me to retrieve some winter gear and swords from the closest armoury after having restrained the two men.

After that, we'd followed this 'Prince Zuko' on a raft. We found his raft near a watery hole in the ice where some turtle seals were gathered. I had used my singing voice to enchant some of the seals, and the twins and I had ridden them through the absolutely freezing water.

Eventually, we managed to come out the other side in this circular tunnel inside the Northern Water Tribe city.

As I continued to shiver, I marveled at its majesty; it was an entire city made of ice, and its beauty was undeniable. That beauty had been marred by the Fire Nation fleet, and the fireballs from their first salvo left several areas near the defensive wall blackened and in ruins.

My instinctive hatred for the Fire Nation reminded me of why I had come here in the first place. Standing on slightly shaking legs, I motioned for the twins to follow me.

We stealthily made our way through the ice city, avoiding the occasional patrol. Luckily, it seemed as if everyone had retreated further into the city, where they would be safest against the Fire Nation's eventual assault.

After walking for some time, I heard a small explosion coming from nearby. Glancing at the twins, I proceeded to make my way further into the heart of the city.

We eventually found a small wooden door, and as we approached it, we could hear sounds of a battle coming from the other side. We emerged into a calm, tranquil oasis, with a small, grass-covered island in its centre. As the sun started to rise and bathe the land in its light, that tranquility was shattered by the sound of a shout and Firebending coming from the oasis.

I then caught sight of the scarred Prince as he shot a fireball at the Water Tribe girl I recognized from Kyoshi Island. She attempted to defend herself with a wall of water, but she was too late, and the fireball struck her and knocked her into a wooden post.

He then grasped the Avatar by the collar of his robe and said to… Katara "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun".

I glanced at the twins as they gave each other deep, satisfied smiles. I realized that they were overjoyed at finding some actual _earth _in the North Pole, and I hoped that their joy would help us against the Firebending Prince.

I drew the two swords sheathed at my waist, ready for battle.

The twins charged forward, leaping onto the small island as I ran across the wooden bridge. One of them, I couldn't tell which, extended his arms to his right, his face tight with concentration. I then saw as a large clump of mud from the base of the island emerged from the water, and I understood why the boy looked so strained; holding that heavy mud together must be very difficult.

As it came to hover in the air, the other twin reached out and gripped it with his Earthbending, proceeding to hurl it at the scarred Prince.

The mud struck him on the back of the head, and he released his hold on the Avatar as he was knocked to the ground. He quickly stood up, growling as he wiped the mud from his face. "You two!" he cried upon seeing the twins.

I then ran up to him while he was distracted, trying to attack him. He noticed me just before my swords would have made contact, and we engaged in a close-quarters duel.

He was good, managing to evade all of my slices and thrusts whilst responding with an attack of his own. Eventually, implementing the training I had received back on Kyoshi Island, I used his own momentum against him, and after evading a few attacks, I tripped him.

He fell onto his back with a grunt, and just as I raised my swords for another attack, he kicked some flames up at me, sending me flipping through the air before I landed on the grass beside a small pool in the centre of the island.

The twins then started to fight him as I stood up. One of them kicked a chunk of rock up in front of him before punching it at the Prince.

The scarred teenager dodged the rock, proceeding to send a wave of crimson flames towards them. The other twin struck the ground with his foot, causing a wall of rock to emerge and shield them from the flame.

I then tried to attack him once more, managing to evade his flames for longer than last time. I focused on only him, drowning everything else from my mind as I concentrated all my efforts on bringing him down. We fought for what seemed like a small eternity, but it was probably only the span of a few heartbeats.

Suddenly, as the banished Prince dodged a sword slice, I noticed a small, fist-sized chunk of rock break off from the wall one of the twins had raised and shoot towards us. From behind the wall, the twins probably didn't know I was right next to the Fire Nation Prince.

I tried to get out of the way, but it was just too fast, and it struck me in the face, throwing me clear across to the other side of the small island. As everything became black, I could hear my father lecturing me on keeping my senses sharp and alert for everything around me. Once again, I'd made a mistake, and I questioned whether or not I would survive this latest one.

* * *

I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, gazing out at the Water Tribe city as the sun's light came to shine on the nearby landscape.

"It's daybreak at last" my father said, sounding utterly relieved that the brief respite was now over. "Let's write history".

Our ship, along with all of those in the front, then sailed right into the defensive wall, shattering sections of it with its sharpened bow.

My father turned to me and said "Make me proud".

I bowed my head before leaping over the platform and onto the deck as the ships in the front lowered their bows, creating ramps that we could use. I ran ahead of the soldiers on my father's flagship, and they cheered as I led the charge against the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! **

**Please review and favourite! **


	8. The Siege of the North (Part 2)

**Previously on Fire and Earth…**

"_This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh" my father said as we continued to sail. We had been at sea for some time, and it wouldn't be long before we reached the North Pole. "Just think: centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it"._

* * *

_She and her two escorts started to walk back down the hall, but Takara turned to me and said "I know you love your father, but don't let him dictate your destiny. Choose one for yourself". _

* * *

"_There's no room for argument here" I said firmly, trying to maintain my stoic expression. "Out there is only ice and snow. There is no earth for you to bend, and if you can't bend, then you would probably die out there. That is something I CANNOT allow. I love you boys, you know that; I won't let you die out in the cold. You'll stay on the ship and await my return. Do you understand?"_

_They both glanced at each other, their serious expressions belying the fact that they understood. Eventually, they both nodded, and I embraced them in a loving hug. _

* * *

_Looking down at the twins, I saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "Look, I'm going after him whether you like it or not! If I don't stop him, then there's a chance that he might capture the Avatar for himself, and none of us want that"._

_ The Earthbending boys both sighed before reluctantly nodding at me. _

* * *

"_It's the anniversary of mother's death" I said quietly, looking up at my father's face. _

_He flinched, setting his bowl down. He looked down at the table with a serious expression, and I could see the briefest flicker of happy memories cross his face. "I'd… completely forgotten" he said, sounding mournful. _

"_It's been twenty years" I added. "You've never spoken about her since she passed"._

_And just like that, the precious moment with my father was gone. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile. "It doesn't matter" he said, matter-of-factly. "Tomorrow, the name of Zhao will live in infamy, and I will finally attain the glory that I deserve". _

* * *

_I tried to get out of the way, but it was just too fast, and it struck me in the face, throwing me clear across to the other side of the small island. As everything became black, I could hear my father lecturing me on keeping my senses sharp and alert for everything around me. Once again, I'd made a mistake, and I questioned whether or not I would survive this latest one. _

* * *

_I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, gazing out at the Water Tribe city as the sun's light came to shine on the nearby landscape. _

"_It's daybreak at last" my father said, sounding utterly relieved that the brief respite was now over. "Let's write history"._

_Our ship, along with all of those in the front, then sailed right into the defensive wall, shattering sections of it with its sharpened bow. _

_My father turned to me and said "Make me proud"._

_I bowed my head before leaping over the platform and onto the deck as the ships in the front lowered their bows, creating ramps that we could use. I ran ahead of the soldiers on my father's flagship, and they cheered as I led the charge against the Northern Water Tribe. _

* * *

"Forward!" I shouted as our forces poured into the Northern Water Tribe city. I had gathered a formidable land force: Komodo Rhinos, Tundra Tanks, and all of the most modern weaponry for our non-bending troops were brought to bear.

The Waterbenders would fall before the might of the Fire Nation.

Fireballs rained down on the defenders from the ships, while many of the Komodo Rhinos fired smaller projectiles from catapults built into their saddles. The plan was to soften the defending Waterbenders with artillery, then move in and overwhelm them with the armoured and mounted front, which protected the advancing infantry.

Suddenly, the water spouts on the inner wall ceased their flow of water. "Incoming!" I shouted a split second before the Waterbenders fired massive, high-intensity jets of water from the spouts.

Several of our tanks were instantly blown back by the sheer power behind the water jets. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I thrust my arms forward and sent a mighty stream of blue flames at a jet that was shooting directly at me. The flames crashed into the water, and a cloud of steam was instantly created. I clenched my teeth as I maintained the stream of flame, belatedly noticing that the steam was spreading as the point of contact sizzled.

"Fire…", I struggled to say as I continued to hold the water jet at bay. "Fire the harpoons! Bring that wall down!"

Several of the tanks then rolled up beside me, firing large, hooked harpoons into the ice wall a moment later. The high-intensity water jets stopped, and I allowed myself to relax for the moment. The tanks then pulled back, and several sections of the ice wall were then brought crashing down.

"Advance!" I shouted, and our forces poured into the breaches.

The fighting was fierce, and the Waterbenders made us pay for every inch of ground that we gained. I respected their tenacity; anyone who fought this fiercely to protect their homes and families was someone to be admired.

Suddenly, as I dispatched a pair of non-bending warriors, I noticed that the sky had darkened. Looking up, my eyes widened as I beheld the full moon shining down on the battle.

Then, things took a drastic turn.

Empowered by the full moon, the Waterbenders were at their strongest, and our losses started piling up. Our tanks were buried in snow or sliced into pieces, our Rhinos were blasted back with waves of water, and our non-bending soldiers were forced back by a hailstorm of sharpened ice spears.

As the soldiers around me were systematically wiped out, I took notice of a particular Waterbender amongst the chaos.

He was an old man, but he fought with more strength and power than any men half his age, dispatching countless Firebenders with ease. My attention on him almost cost me, for at the last possible moment, I noticed the wave of water rushing towards me.

Pushing off the ground, I barely managed to leap over the wave, and it passed harmlessly under me. As I landed, I punched my fist on the ground, creating an arc of blue flames to shoot towards the Waterbenders who had just attacked me.

Looking ahead, I saw that they booth drew up a barrier of water which absorbed my flames. Before they could counter-attack, I made quick circular motions with my arms before thrusting them at the two Waterbenders. A bolt of white lightning arced from my fingertips, striking the ground at their feet and blasting them with a small explosion.

With them out of the way, I turned back to the old Waterbender. He was currently high in the air atop a swirling water spout, fending off the assault of whatever Firebenders were still standing in the front lines. Clearly, he was a Master, and thus my prime target.

I made a slicing motion with my arm, sending an arc of blue flames at the old Master. Manipulating his water spout, he ducked below it. He then separated several man-sized balls of water from the spout. I watched as they thinned before freezing into long, sharp ice spears. The old Master thrust his arms out towards me, and the storm of spears shot at me. With my quick reflexes, I started flipping backwards as the spears imbedded themselves into the snow, never more than a few inches away from me.

As the last of them struck the snow, I landed on my feet. Glancing behind me, I saw a mounted soldier on a Komodo Rhino. Once his gaze fell on me, I motioned to the spent catapult on his mount's saddle, and he nodded.

I then ran towards the three-horned Rhino, pushing off the ground. Once my feet touched the catapult, the soldier fired it, and I was propelled into the air.

I then readied my fist for a punch as I came closer and closer to the Waterbending Master. It became wreathed in blue flame, and as I made my strike, my opponent dodged out of the way, meaning that my fist only struck air. As I began to fall back down, I shot a blue fireball at the foot of the old man's water spout before landing with tiger-like grace.

Not a moment later, a wave of water came rushing towards me. I reacted quickly, raising a wall of flame in front of me, which managed to block the wave.

I was forced to drop the wall when I saw a second wave rushing towards me from the opposite direction. Turning around, I sent a stream of blue flames at the wave, and a cloud of steam sizzled into existence when it struck the water.

Suddenly, a massive weight slammed into my back as the first wave was focused into a stream, knocking the wind out of me and throwing me clear across the square.

I crashed into an ice wall, grunting from the force of the impact as I fell down onto the ground. Getting back on my feet, I heard a voice calling "Shan We".

I turned to see my father on a Komodo Rhino, along with four Firebending soldiers. "Father" I said, taking a moment to glance back at the old Waterbending Master. "The Waterbenders are unstoppable. The full moon is giving them the power to wipe out our troops".

"I'm working on a solution" my father said confidently. "Come, I want you to be witness to my moment of glory".

I nodded before having one of the Firebenders pull me up onto the back of his Rhino. We then made our way into the heart of the city, eventually crawling through a small, wooden door into an oasis. It was warmer here than in the rest of the city, and there was a small, grass-covered island with a small pool in the centre.

My eyes widened at seeing Jin and Li standing near the island's edge, frozen in ice. What were they doing here?

I quickly ran over to where they were, proceeding to place a hand on the ice. Using my Firebending, I melted it, allowing the twin Earthbenders to move. Once they were free, I firmly grabbed their shoulders and asked "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back on the ship!"

The two of them grimaced, and Jin made his way to the other side of the island, where a _very _familiar woman was laying on the grass.

As Jin woke her up, I turned to take a look at my surroundings. "What is this place?"

"This is the Spirit Oasis" my father said, his voice wistful. "It's the centre of all the spiritual energy in the North Pole".

I nodded. That would explain the unique feeling of this place. I then looked down at the pool, where two Koi fish were swimming in a perpetual circle around one another. One was white with a black spot on its head, while the other was black with a white spot on its head. Their circling reminded me very much of yin and yang.

"The Koi fish?" I asked, looking over at my father.

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Meet the Ocean and Moon spirits, my son. They sacrificed their immortality to become a part of our world, and it is my destiny to kill the Moon".

The full weight of his proclamation slammed into me like a landslide as he reached into the pool and took the white Koi fish, placing it in a sack. The sky then turned blood-red, and I looked up to see the Moon becoming eclipsed.

"I am a legend now" my father said, holding the sack high above his head. "The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the Moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror… Zhao the Moon-Slayer… Zhao the Invincible!"

I shuddered. My father had gone insane; all the peoples of the world depended on the balance between us and the spirits. If the Moon died, then there would be no telling what kind of chaos would be sown. As my father listed possible epithets for himself, I stared at him in total shock. For most of my life, I had maintained the hope that once he achieved the power he desired, then he would be sated and return to being the man he once was.

I now saw that I had been living in a fantasy.

Suddenly, a small, furred creature climbed onto my father's head, and he shouted "Get it off! Get it off!" as he flailed about.

The small creature suddenly flew off of my father's head and onto the Avatar's outstretched arm. I instinctively readied myself for battle, as did the Firebending soldiers and the Avatar's group.

"Don't bother" my father growled. He then held his fist threateningly up to the sack, and the Avatar and his companions relaxed their stance.

"Zhao, don't!" the bald-headed boy cried, dropping his staff and holding his hands up.

"It's my destiny…" my father growled, sounding like a deranged animal. "To destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe".

"Destroying the Moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe; it will hurt everyone… including you. Without the Moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world".

"He's right, Zhao" a familiar voice spoke up from nearby. I turned and saw General Iroh standing on one of the wooden bridges.

"General Iroh" my father said contemptuously, "why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao" the General replied. "The Fire Nation needs the Moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!"

I stared at the General in shock; I had never before heard him shouting like this. I agreed with everything he said, but I was still too gripped by shock to do anything.

My shock was then broken when my father turned to me and said "Shan We, I command you to kill these traitors!"

I looked at him, seeing the pure, unadulterated fury in his eyes. I then glanced to everyone else present: General Iroh, the Avatar and his companions, and finally the twins and Takara. She gripped her head in pain as Jin helped her to stand, and our eyes met. As I gazed into her green and blue eyes, her words to me from before the battle came to mind.

"_I know you love your father, but don't let him dictate your destiny. Choose one for yourself"._

My father then shouted "I am your father and your Admiral! You will obey me!"

His words then reminded me of my dream, where the blue Dragon, with my father's voice, wanted me to kill the Avatar. In that same dream, the red Dragon, with Takara's voice, had urged me to choose my own destiny, and to not let others dictate it for me.

I tightly closed my eyes as I clenched my fists, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

"No".

"What?!" my father demanded.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was glaring at me with a crazed look in his eyes, and I returned it with a steely gaze. "No!" I repeated more forcefully, seeing the shock start to spread across his face. "Everything, EVERYTHING I have ever done was to please you! To gain your love and acceptance! But now I see: you don't understand love. You only understand greed and selfishness".

"Why you disrespectful…" he started to say.

"Father, all I ever wanted was your love" I said, cutting him off. "Ever since mother died, you've become this completely different person. For twenty years now, I've wanted my father back; I wanted you to be the man you once were, the man I thought you'd always been. I was a fool. I won't allow you to kill the Moon spirit. LET. IT. GO!"

I then entered into a fighting stance, and my father, looking completely flabbergasted, turned to look at everyone around us.

He then slumped in defeat before turning to look at me. The look on his face bore such bile and hatred that I took an involuntary step back; even though I had completely lost faith in my father becoming a better man, that look still drove a dagger through my heart. "So", he said, his voice dripping with venom, "my own son is a traitor".

He then crouched down in front of the pool, letting the white Koi fish back into the pool. As it resumed its circular swim with the other one, the blood-red sky gave way to the normal one. I eased my tense muscles, inwardly relieved that he had seen reason.

I relaxed far too soon.

With a furious roar, my father sliced his arm down, casting a line of crimson flames that struck the surface of the pool. As everyone looked down in horror, the sky blackened as the Moon became dark.

Suddenly, I heard a roar from General Iroh as he easily dispatched my father's Firebending guards.

Turning to my right, I watched as my father fled the Oasis. Clenching my fists, I ran after him, feeling all of my anger and frustration boiling as I abandoned my stoic demeanor. Ever since I was a boy, I had promised myself that I wouldn't let my emotions dictate my actions, like my father, but at this exact moment, I didn't care.

All I felt was anger and betrayal, and there was only one way I could vent those feelings.

I caught up with my father after rounding a corner, and I proceeded to fire a bolt of white lightning at a wall right next to him. The wall exploded, and my father stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face me, his lips formed into a snarl. We both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as we unclasped our black cloaks. He then attacked first, sending a crimson fireball towards me.

I reached out with my hand and caught the fireball. In the same fluid motion, I spun around and hurled it back at him. It was almost poetic that I used that move in the Northern Water Tribe city, as I had developed it from studying the Waterbenders' tendency to turn their opponent's offense into an attack of their own.

My father dodged the redirected flame, and I proceeded to aim two kicks at him, throwing two blue fire blasts his way.

As he blocked my attacks, I charged him, shouting in anger. When I came close, we fought in close quarters, each trying to burn the other. I sliced my hand at his face, casting a light arc of blue flame, but he ducked, proceeding to aim a fiery kick at my head. I ducked under his attack, sweeping his foot out from under him at the same time.

He grunted as he fell onto the ground. I attempted to strike him with a fiery punch, but he kicked his leg upwards, sending a gust of flames at me and forcing me to take a step back.

He then got back up on his feet, but before he could press his advantage, I aimed a spinning kick at his head. My boot struck the side of his face, sending him tumbling down onto an icy walkway in between two pools. I leaped down in front of him, but before I could do anything else, a crimson flame shot from behind me and struck a frozen sculpture at the edge of the pool, instantly melting it.

I turned around to face the person who dared to interfere, and my eyes beheld none other than Prince Zuko standing where I was not a minute ago.

"You're alive?" my father asked incredulously.

"You tried to have me killed!" the scarred Prince shouted as he fired several fire blasts at my father. He then leaped down, and as I prepared a strike, a fiery attack sent me sprawling on the walkway. As I stood back up, I saw Prince Zuko and my father fighting one another, appearing to be equal in skill.

"Yes I did" my father spat as he fought the teenager. "You're the Blue Spirit! An enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" Prince Zuko countered, firing several blasts at my father.

At this point, I rejoined the battle, attacking both of them with potent blue flames that brightly illuminated the darkened air around us. Prince Zuko leaped over me, landing in between me and my father.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure" my father said as he and the Prince fought. "You're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived!"

The three of us then engaged in a fierce duel, showing no quarter to either of our opponents. Prince Zuko and my father growled and shouted as they attacked, reflecting their more primal Firebending, while I unleashed my full fury against both of them, having good reason to kill them both.

I sliced my arm at Prince Zuko, sending an arc of blue flame towards him before unleashing my fiery breath on my father.

I held my flaming breath on him for several moments, unrelenting in my assault as he staggered back. Noticing a crimson glow out of the corner of my eye, I turned to face Prince Zuko as he kicked a fiery blast at me.

I waved my hand in front of me, calling forth blue flames that blocked and dissipated the teenager's attack. Suddenly, a hand roughly gripped my shoulder and turned me back the other way. My father stood directly in front of me, and he stared daggers at me as he punched me in the face, knocking me on my back. My nose radiated with pain, and after touching fingers to my nostril, I saw blood on them.

My father was suddenly on top of me, wrapping his strong hands around my throat.

He squeezed with all of his might, and I struggled in order to pry his grip free. He stared down at me, his amber eyes crazed with madness. "It's a good thing your mother's not alive" he spat. "She would be ashamed at seeing the disgrace you've become!"

That proved to be the wrong thing to say.

With what breath I had, I blew flaming hot air at my father's face. He released his grip and snarled in pain as his eyes closed reflexively. I then shouted as I tackled him off the edge of the pools. We fell for several feet, eventually crashing onto an icy bridge. Sitting up, I gripped my father by the shoulder and punched him in the face. I struck him once, twice, three times, venting all of my anger out on him. As I was about to deliver my next punch, he managed to grab my wrist before head-butting me.

My head flashed with pain as I fell onto my back. My father then pushed off, leaping into the air and bringing his fiery fist down.

I rolled out of the way in time, avoiding his strike. I then tripped him before getting back on my feet. I sent a blue fireball at him just as Prince Zuko joined us. With my father temporarily beaten back, I turned to look at the scarred teenager, shouting as I leaped into the air and kicked him in the face. He was sent sprawling onto the other side of the bridge, and I hammered him with a relentless series of staccato fire blasts.

He lunged for me with his outstretched hands, but I quickly spun around and struck him on the side of the head with my elbow, knocking him to the ground.

Then, miraculously, the darkness that had been left in the wake of the Moon spirit's demise was lifted, and I looked up to see the moon returned to its normal state. My father exclaimed "It can't be!"

I looked down at him, panting heavily as my head throbbed with pain. "You've failed, father" I said, wiping some of the blood from my upper lip with the back of my hand. "Give up; it's over".

Just then, glowing blue water rose above the bridge from the waterway below us, forming into a large hand. I fell onto my posterior upon seeing the haunting appendage, but it wasn't here for me. The fingers wrapped around my father, and he flailed about in useless resistance as it slowly brought him over the edge of the ice bridge.

Prince Zuko then ran up to the edge, reaching out to him. In that moment, everything else drifted away: all the anger, all the feelings of betrayal, everything except for the hope I had carried with me since I was a boy.

In that moment, I decided to give my father one chance, one last chance to redeem himself and become the man I once knew. Standing up, I knocked Prince Zuko to the ground before reaching out to him. "Father, take my hand!" I cried, hoping beyond hope that he would accept. He started to reach his hand back to me, and it seemed like my hopes were becoming true.

But he had already made his choice.

He then withdrew his hand, staring down at me with a look of utter contempt and hatred that was permanently burned into my memory.

My father was then dragged into the watery depths.

I stood there, my mouth open and my hand still outstretched. I made no sounds, and time seemed to have completely stopped. A noise drew my attention, and I turned around in order to see it. It was a glowing blue wave that rushed at me with a speed and intensity that not even the old Waterbending Master had been able to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Zuko climb to safety moments before the wave struck me. Then, everything became black.

* * *

**Wow, that was a wild ride! There you have it, folks: the end of Book 1! **

**Please review and favourite!**

**Up next: The Avatar State!**


	9. The Avatar State (Part 1)

_"Wake up" a voice called to me. "Wake up, my little Firebender"._

_ I slowly opened my eyes, covering them with a hand as they were flooded with light. Once they became adjusted, I re-opened them and appraised my surroundings. _

_ The room felt strangely familiar, with its crimson and yellow colouring and Fire Nation and Dragon motifs. I sat up, taking a moment to feel the familiar fabric of my covers. I then looked to my right, and saw the writing desk beside my bed. Suddenly, as if struck by a wave of realization, I knew where I was. _

_ "That's right" the voice said. "This was your room back in our home in the Fire Nation". _

_ That voice… it couldn't be her, could it? Looking around my room, I saw no one as I pulled the covers off of me and stood up. _

_ "Where are you?" I asked, walking to the centre of the room. _

_ "I'm right here" the voice replied, and I turned to see the last person I ever expected to see. She was fairly short, looking to be about a head shorter than me, with lustrous black hair that ran down to the small of her back. She was dressed in fairly rich crimson robes, and she wore ivory rings around her fingers. _

_ "Mother?" I asked, feeling the breath getting sucked out of my lungs. _

_ She smiled at me with that warm, comforting smile that I remembered from my childhood. "It's good to see you again, Shan We"._

_ I ran up to her, enveloping her in my arms. "I've missed you so much" I said, feeling tears run down my face. _

_ "Shh, it's alright" she soothed, placing a hand on the back of my head. "I'm here now"._

_ Everything then came back to me: the Siege, the Oasis, the Moon spirit, the ferocious duel with my father and Prince Zuko. "Wait" I said, looking around the room once more. "I remember the battle, the Moon, the wave!" I then turned to look at my mother; she was exactly as I remembered her, voice and all. "Am I dead?"_

_ She gave me another comforting smile, placing a hand on my cheek. "No, my love" she replied. "You are still living. I'm here to comfort you; you've been through so much". _

_ Whether I was merely hallucinating or dead, I didn't care. I placed a hand on top of hers, feeling the warmth of it on my skin. The tears started flowing as everything came back to me. "I tried, mother" I croaked. "I tried, but father, he…"_

_ "Your father chose his own path" she said, looking at me with her rich amber eyes. "You did nothing wrong"._

_ "I still could've done something!" I protested. "I could've saved him, I could've stopped him from killing the Moon spirit. Maybe then, he wouldn't have…" I then allowed myself to break down, falling onto my knees and sobbing. _

_ I felt my mother's hands on my back as she crouched down beside me. "You did everything you could, my love. You have never given up on family; even when your father turned his back on you, you never gave up on him". She then gently turned my face so that I was looking at her. "Your story is not yet over, my love. Your destiny is to go on and help end this war"._

_ I looked down at the floor bitterly, clenching my teeth. "I already tried that" I said. "I tried to help father end the war by conquering those who still opposed the Fire Nation, and what did that bring? Nothing but death and suffering, and the war is no closer to ending!" _

_ "Hope comes from places least expected" my mother told me. After a moment, she said "It's time for me to go now"._

_ I frantically turned to look at her. "No!" I cried, getting back on my feet. "You can't leave!"_

_ "I love you" she told me, smiling. "And I'll always be with you, my little Firebender. You just have to look in here". She then pointed to my heart, and as I reached out to touch her cheek, she disappeared, and my hand passed through air. _

_ I then fell to my knees before lifting my head high and shouting in despair. _

* * *

My eyes bolted open as I felt myself lurching. I turned to my side and proceeded to cough up water, clearing my lungs. I then rolled onto my back, gasping as I felt fresh air filling my lungs once more.

"It's good to see that you're still with us" a familiar voice said. I craned my neck and saw General Iroh sitting on the other side of what we were floating on, presumably a raft of some kind.

"General Iroh" I croaked, pausing to clear my throat. "How did I get here?"

"We found you drifting on the water" the older man explained. "Your companion here helped carry you onto this raft".

I turned to where he gestured, and saw Takara sitting beside me. "You're alive?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded. "When you chased after your father, I followed you. I saw you fighting him, and I was about to come to your aid when this great wave swept me away. The next thing I knew, I was floating on the water, and you were unconscious beside me. I helped carry you onto this raft and helped to revive you".

"She breathed air into your lungs" General Iroh added with a smile, causing Takara to blush furiously as she looked away from me.

"Thank you" I told her. Just then, I remembered General Iroh saying that he hadn't been alone when he'd found us. I looked to my left, and my eyes widened upon seeing a _very _familiar scarred face. "You!" I shouted as I lunged at the teenager. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms holding me back, and belatedly realized that they belonged to General Iroh.

Apparently, he was stronger than he looked.

"That is enough!" he said as I finally gave up. "We're all stuck with each other, so we might as well learn to get along".

I crossed my legs, gazing out at the endless ocean that lay before us.

After a moment, the older man said "I'm sorry about your father".

Prince Zuko snorted, crossing his arms as he said "I'm not".

"Prince Zuko…" General Iroh started to say.

"No, it's alright" I said, cutting him off. I looked down somberly at the planks of the raft as the events of the North Pole replayed in my mind. "My father was a selfish narcissist, who loved his own legend more than he ever loved me". Everyone was silent, and I continued. "I tried. Spirits know I tried. I tried to curb his anger and aggression, to have him abandon his pursuit of power and glory, but he wasn't capable of change. I always thought that he was better, once. I didn't see it for a long time; maybe I knew all along, but simply refused to acknowledge it".

"What happened wasn't your fault" Takara said, placing a hand on my knee.

"He called me a traitor" I said quietly, gazing down at the wooden planks.

"Look at me" General Iroh said firmly. I looked up at his wizened face, and he said "Zhao was the traitor. He sealed his own fate when he slew the Moon spirit".

Suddenly, a flash of realization struck me. "Where are Jin and Li?" I asked, frantically looking around for them. They were nowhere to be seen.

"The Earthbending twins?" General Iroh asked.

I hastily stood up, slightly rocking the raft. "Jin! Li!" I shouted, gazing out at the endless water. I looked down at Takara. "Where are they?"

"I don't know" she replied. "We got separated when the wave struck".

I then turned back to the ocean, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Jin! Li!" I shouted once more. "Jin! Li!"

Where could they be?

* * *

Jin slowly opened his eyes, feeling quite shaken. He was relieved to see his brother beside him, and proceeded to lift his head.

They were lying on a piece of metal left over from one of the ships in the invasion fleet. Back at the North Pole, they had seen everything: the Avatar inside the giant, glowing Koi fish-like water creature as it wiped out the Fire Nation army and armada as easily as one might swat gnats. After that, they had both been struck by a glowing wave, and now they were here.

Jin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him, hoping desperately that he was still alive. Thankfully, Li's eyes shot open a moment later, and the two brothers nodded at one another as they held hands.

The sun was shining down on them, meaning that at least some time had passed since the battle. Jin rolled onto his back, gazing up at the clear sky.

Suddenly, a large wave rushed towards them, and the two brothers tensed in fear, thinking that whatever had wiped out the fleet was now back to finish them off. The wave reached them, but instead of drowning them, it carried them off of the piece of wreckage and high into the air. They then came crashing down, and as the wave dissipated, they found themselves on the deck of a ship.

Not a moment later, they found themselves surrounded by Waterbenders and Water Tribe warriors. The twins backed up against the side of the ship, their bodies tense.

"I recognize those two!" a voice said. "They were at the Oasis. They're Fire Nation!" The twins looked to see a younger Water Tribe boy, probably only a few years older than they were. Beside him were a girl who bore a certain resemblance to him and a young bald boy with blue arrow tattoos.

The Avatar.

"What are your names?" an old man asked them.

Jin and Li glanced nervously at the spears leveled at them, and with good reason; with no earth to Bend, they were completely helpless.

"Well?" the Water Tribe boy demanded. "Can't you talk?"

Li shook his head, and the Water Tribe girl said "I don't think they can, Sokka". Jin made writing motions on his palm, and she said "I think they want something to write with".

As she started walking away, the boy said "You can't give them something to write! What if they try to send a message to the Fire Nation?!"

"Sokka, how are they going to send a message? We're in the middle of the ocean, and they have no way to send it anywhere" the girl countered before going below deck. She returned a moment later with a piece of parchment, a brush, and an inkwell.

Jin graciously took the brush, and after dipping it in some ink, began writing on the parchment. After a moment, he handed it to the Water Tribe girl.

"He says that his name's Jin, and his brother's name is Li". The twins both bowed their heads.

"Wait, which one's Jin?" the Water Tribe boy asked.

"I think that one's Jin" the Avatar said, pointing to Li.

"I think that he's Li" the Water Tribe boy said, pointing to Jin.

"ANYWAY", the Water Tribe girl said, continuing to read from the parchment. "He says that they're not Firebenders; they're Earthbenders".

"Hah! Right!" the boy, Sokka, said, laughing sarcastically. "And I'm the Master of All Bending".

"Why don't we give them a chance to prove it?" The Avatar asked. He then took off one of his shoes and shook it over his other hand. A few tiny rocks fell onto his palm, and he held his hand out to the twins.

The pebbles suddenly floated from the Avatar's hand and over to Jin's. He used his Bending to make the pebbles move in specific patterns before they floated over to Li, who clenched his hand into a fist. As he did so, the pebbles all grouped together and formed a small rock that promptly fell into his palm.

"Well, I'm convinced" the Avatar said.

"Yeah, but they're still with the Fire Nation!" Sokka said. "They were there during the siege!"

Jin gestured to the parchment, and the Water Tribe girl handed it over to him. The Earthbender wrote a few more lines on the parchment before handing it back. Her expression became sullen as she read "He says that they were taken from their homes when they were little. They were stolen by a Firebender named Shan We and forced to serve him".

"Hey, I know that guy!" The Avatar spoke up. "He's the one who captured me when you guys were sick, and he was there at the Spirit Oasis; he was Zhao's son".

The twins looked down at the planks despondently as the Water Tribe girl kept reading. "They've been his prisoners for five years now, and they haven't seen their families in all that time".

After a moment, the Avatar said to the Water Tribe warriors and Waterbenders "It's alright; they're just victims like the rest of us".

The warriors raised their spears, and the Waterbenders eased their stances. "What should we do with them?" the old man asked.

The Avatar glanced at his companions before looking back at Jin and Li. "Do you know where your family is? Maybe we can take you to them".

Jin shared a neutral glance with Li before gesturing to the parchment. He wrote a few more lines before handing it to the Water Tribe girl. "He says that their village is probably abandoned by now, but they have relatives in Omashu".

"Hey, that's where we're going!" the Avatar said, looking as if he were seized by inspiration. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Wait! Hold on!" Sokka protested. "These guys worked for the Fire Nation for the last five years. How do we know that we can trust them?"

The Water Tribe girl put her hands on her hips, looking at him indignantly. "Sokka, these boys have been prisoners for five years! They were taken from their homes and family! We have to help them". She then crouched down so that she was eye-level with the twins. "My name's Katara" she introduced herself. "The loud-mouthed one is my brother, Sokka".

"And I'm Aang!" the Avatar introduced himself.

Jin and Li bowed their heads and proceeded to stand up. "We should get you some new clothes" Katara said. "You won't get a warm reception with those Fire Nation uniforms".

She then led the twins below deck, and they exchanged a glance; for now, their little fiction had fooled the Avatar and his companions, and they could only hope that it would last long enough for them to find their father.

* * *

A few days later, Jin and Li were ready to leave along with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They all gathered on the ship's deck as the sun shone down. Jin ran a hand through his head of scruffy black hair; he'd gotten used to having it tied into a ponytail for over five years now, and letting it just be… loose was very strange. Based on the look he got from his brother, Li was feeling the same.

The old Waterbending Master, whom the others referred to as 'Master Pakku', stood before them. "Katara, I want you to have this" he said, pulling out a small vial on the end of a necklace. "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it".

Katara took the vial humbly before hugging the old man. "Thank you, Master Pakku".

"Aang" he said, turning to the Avatar and handing him a wooden box, "these scrolls will help you master Waterbending. But remember, they're no substitute for a real Master".

Aang glanced at Katara, who was packing the supplies on the saddle of Appa, Aang's giant flying Bison, before bowing to the old Master.

As he climbed onto the Bison's saddle, the massive creature lowered its nose to the twins, sniffing them. Jin flinched, turning to look at the white-furred animal's large, imposing face. Glancing at his brother, he had to admit: the Avatar certainly knew how to travel. Small wonder how he had been able to evade them and their father for so long.

Master Pakku then said "Sokka…", prompting the aspiring warrior to step closer to him, "take care, son".

Sokka hung his head low, and the twins smirked at each other as they joined him and the others on the saddle.

Once they were settled, Master Pakku said "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the ease of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your Earthbending training with King Bumi".

Aang then took the Bison's reins before saying "Appa, yip yip!"

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me!" Katara called as the giant white creature flew off of the ship and into the air.

Jin and Li held onto the edges of the saddle for dear life, feeling every muscle in their body tensing as they soared over the ocean waters. They exchanged similarly frightened glances and proceeded to hold hands, gripping them tightly.

"First time flying, huh?" Sokka asked, a smug grin on his face. He then sat back and brought his hands to the back of his head. "I can see how it would be a little scary for first-timers".

Scary didn't cover the half of it, Jin thought to himself as they flew.

* * *

After spending nearly a week on that raft with Prince Zuko, I was just about ready to throw myself into the ocean. I got along splendidly with General Iroh and Takara, but the banished Prince and I could barely stand being on the same craft with one another.

His problems with me stemmed from the fact that I had interfered with his hunt for the Avatar on multiple occasions. The fact that I looked almost exactly like my father didn't help matters, either, as it only reminded him of how my father had tried to stop him from claiming the Avatar on multiple occasions. My problems with him were centred on the fact that I considered him to be a petulant teenager who could neither control his emotions nor hold onto the Avatar when he'd had the chance.

Eventually, though, we reached land, and we were all glad to be done with floating on a raft all the way from the North Pole.

As fortune would have it, we landed near a Fire Nation spa resort in the colonies, so General Iroh used his name, and a little sweet-talking, in order to get us in. None of it mattered to me, though; my mind was still focused on Jin and Li, and whether they were safe or not. My initial hysteria upon noticing their absence had given way to despair and self-loathing.

I eventually found myself sitting against a wooden post, opposite Prince Zuko, while General Iroh and Takara got massages from the staff. The Kyoshi Warrior's eagerness to get a massage from the male staff rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't see why she was so eager; these men were only marginally handsome, so I shouldn't have had anything to worry about.

"Oh, this feels _so _good!" Takara moaned as the bright sunlight shone down through the cherry blossoms.

"Ahh", General Iroh breathed, echoing her sentiments, "this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?"

Eventually, he and Takara finished their massages, and as he sat down next to Prince Zuko, who was brooding just as much as I was, he said "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

"Three years ago today, I was banished" the teenager said bitterly. I looked up at him, and I could see the longing in his eyes. "I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honour, my throne. I want my father to not think I'm worthless".

I felt a familiar ache in my heart, seeing an image of my own father's hateful gaze flash unbidden before my eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't" General Iroh said, trying to be encouraging. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Prince Zuko glared at his uncle before walking away, and I could see Takara wincing. "Uh, that came out wrong, didn't it?" the older man asked us.

"You probably could have phrased it better, yes" Takara said.

General Iroh nodded, and I could feel his eyes on me. "It seems that my nephew is not the only one sulking".

"He's not the only one with an unpleasant anniversary hanging over his head" I replied bitterly, staring down at the floor. "Three weeks ago was the anniversary of my mother's death. Twenty years ago, I lost her, and that was when my father and I started taking different paths. Now, it's also the anniversary of my father's death after he called me a traitor and a disgrace, not to mention the day when I lost Jin and Li".

Takara put a comforting hand on my shoulder, saying "I'm sure they're fine".

"Those boys are powerful Earthbenders, from what I recall" General Iroh added. "They struck me as the type who would not succumb to anything easily".

I continued to stare down at the floor of the spa. After taking a deep breath, I said "Before I found them, they were orphans living on the street. They looked like they had seen enough suffering. When I took those boys in, I promised myself that I would be a better father to them than my father was to me. Now, I've failed them".

* * *

"There it is!" Sokka cried, pointing ahead.

Jin and Li gazed out at the fort in the distance, ecstatic at the prospect of being surrounded by earth after weeks of being in the North Pole and the ocean. The fort itself was very impressive: it was in the centre of four thin walls, and it consisted of a tall tower overlooking several courtyards in the centre of a circular defensive wall.

Most of all, the twins were overjoyed at just being on the ground; while they had more or less gotten used to flying on a ten-ton flying creature, they very much preferred to be landlocked. The Bison landed a short time later, and the twins practically leaped onto the carved stone, resting on their backs and luxuriating in the feel of the earth.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang!" someone said from nearby. The twins hastily stood up as Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood in front of the white Bison. They looked and saw a man in an Earth Kingdom uniform with a full, black beard standing in front of a row of soldiers. They all bowed, and the man said "I am General Fong, and welcome to all of you great heroes: Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara".

"Mighty Katara? I like that".

The General paused upon taking notice of the twins. "And who might these two be?"

Aang turned to look at the twins before saying "This is Jin and Li. They're traveling with us to Omashu".

"I see" the older man said, stroking his beard. Jin sensed something curious in his tone, but the General eventually shrugged and let the matter drop. The twins exchanged a glance just as fireworks started exploding high in the sky.

"Not bad. Not bad" Sokka said, sounding quite pleased that he was being received in such a manner.

Eventually, they were all gathered in the General's war room, a rather grand space, with two rows of pillars running down the centre, large square windows along the entirety of the walls, and an Earth Kingdom banner hanging on the wall behind the General himself, who was sitting on a raised platform.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility".

Jin and Li exchanged a surreptitious glance; they had witnessed the Avatar's power first hand at the Northern Water Tribe city. It had been awe-inspiring, seeing the entire fleet their father had assembled almost instantly annihilated.

"I try not to think about it too much" Aang said, sounding like the power he possessed scared him.

General Fong smiled encouragingly. "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now".

Jin felt his mouth drop open in shock, while Aang replied in a panicked tone "What?! No, I'm not". The twins saw that the bald boy looked about ready to faint.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements" Katara objected, coming to Aang's rescue.

"Why?" General Fong countered. "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now".

"Uh, sir", Sokka spoke up, "the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State". Jin and Li glanced over at Aang; so that was what happened whenever his eyes and tattoos started glowing.

"See, it's this special state where…" Aang started to explain.

"I'm well aware" General Fong cut him off. The twins narrowed their eyes as they looked up at him; he was starting to sound a lot like Admiral Zhao, and that was something they did not care for. "Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power". He clasped his hands behind his back as he walked up to a map of the world. "Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reached their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation".

"Right", Aang said, sounding hesitant, "but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once I'm there". Jin could sense that this was a delicate subject for him; thinking back to the events at the North Pole, he could see how such awesome power would be such a heavy burden.

"So it's decided, then" General Fong said, his tone sounding as if all parties had reached an agreement. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State, and then you'll face your destiny".

"No, nothing's decided!" Katara protested as she, Aang, and Sokka stood up. The twins did the same, and General Fong glared down at the two of them for a moment. "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way".

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" The bearded man led Aang over to a window, pointing to a building on the other side of one of the courtyards. "That's the infirmary. And those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it now. Think about it".

Jin and Li looked at each other with somber expressions; they had seen first-hand what the Fire Nation was capable of, and while their father was an honourable man who only fought people he had to, he was one of few.

A few hours later, they were all in the room General Fong had provided. Sokka, Katara, and Aang slept on bunks, while the twins were satisfied with sleeping on the floor, so as to be closer to earth.

Aang left to take a walk, and when he returned, he sat down on his bunk and said "I told the General I'd help him by going into the Avatar State".

Katara sat upright, the concern evident in her eyes. "Aang, no. This is not the right way".

"Why not?" Sokka asked nonchalantly from his bunk. "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this: practice, study, and discipline".

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord".

Katara stood up, her fists clenched as she turned to the twins. "Well, what do you two think?"

Jin exchanged a glance at Li before the latter used his finger to write into the stone with his Earthbending.

Katara's eyes widened upon reading what he wrote. "It's his decision?!" she demanded, her voice becoming higher and higher in pitch. Li recoiled from the intensity of her reaction, and she proceeded to say "If you meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up".

As she walked out of the room, Aang stood up and said "Katara, I'm just being realistic! I don't have time to do this the right way".

Jin and Li glanced at each other and sighed; tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Now, we have the difficult task of picking up the pieces after the seriously emotional stuff at the North Pole. This stage of the journey should prove interesting. **

** Please review and favourite! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	10. The Avatar State (Part 2)

It was certainly an interesting morning.

General Fong tried every conceivable method he could think of in order to induce the Avatar State, which produced varying results.

First was the Chi-enhancing tea, which resulted in Aang becoming incredibly hyper as he zipped around on a ball of air before crashing into a post.

Second was Sokka's attempt to scare Aang into the Avatar State. That was a colossal failure, and the only reaction Aang had was a scream.

The third method was the most involved. Aang put on ceremonial clothing from each of the four nations, while the holy man concocted a brew consisting of each of the four elements. He then threw it onto Aang, and by all appearances, it was just mud. The bald boy held a finger up, and Jin and Li watched expectantly with the others as he sneezed, throwing mud at all of them. The twins used their Earthbending to stop the mud from touching them, but the others were covered.

Trying to induce the Avatar State was a demanding endeavour.

* * *

"Look at all these magnificent shells" General Iroh said as he and Takara emptied a bag of them onto the table. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come".

"We don't need any more useless things" Prince Zuko said, sounding irritated. "You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now".

"At least there's four of us" Takara suggested. I stared out the window with my arms crossed, breathing steadily as I gazed out at the cherry trees.

"Hello, brother" a cold, calculating voice said from nearby. I turned around to see who it was, and the shock began to register on my face as I found myself looking at Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. "Uncle" the teenager said to General Iroh before turning to me. "And Commander Shan We. I wasn't expecting to see you here". She looked around the small structure before saying "I don't see your pet Earthbenders here. What's the matter? Did they finally outgrow you and return home?"

I took a step forward, my hands clenched into fists and my face contorted into an angry scowl.

General Iroh held me back, and Princess Azula said "Well, this is a historic day: the great and powerful Shan We is finally broken out of his stoic demeanor after his pet Earthbenders abandon him". Her voice was dripping with disdain and sarcasm, and she turned to look at Takara. "And who might this… lovely creature be? Picked up a girlfriend for yourself, have you?"

Feeling my fingernails digging into my palms as I struggled to contain my anger, I replied "She's my companion". As I spoke, Takara nervously stepped behind me, and I could sense her fear of the teenager.

Princess Azula's expression was unreadable, and Prince Zuko asked "What are you doing here?"

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions" the young Princess lectured in her smug tone. She then stood and walked over to her brother, asking "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Prince Zuko growled, which led me to assume that it was some kind of childhood nickname.

"To what do we owe this honour?" General Iroh asked, clearly trying to defuse any potential explosions.

"Hmm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point. I've come with a message from home: Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumours of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust". The Princess sounded sincere, but I knew that this was all an act; she was infamous across the Fire Nation for her cunning and deceptive personality.

Prince Zuko, on the other hand, appeared to be believing his sister's words, at least partially.

"Father regrets your banishment" she continued. "He wants you home". After a moment, she asked "Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news".

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment…" General Iroh started to say.

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" the Princess suddenly snapped, causing all of us except Zuko to flinch. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way".

"Father regrets?" Prince Zuko asked, his tone wistful. "He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in" the Princess said. "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening". She then started to walk out, but stopped at the threshold. Turning to me, she said "You're welcome to come". Her tone sounded like I was a mere afterthought. "After all, your Firebending and military prowess is legendary, despite the little… setback you suffered at the North Pole. If you want, you could even bring your girlfriend with you".

My arms trembled with impotent rage as she walked away, carrying her head with an air of complete and utter indifference to everything around her.

* * *

"We're going home after three long years! It's unbelievable" Prince Zuko said ecstatically as he went about packing the supplies.

I wasn't so convinced.

"It is unbelievable" General Iroh said. "I have never known my brother to regret anything".

"I agree" I spoke up, turning to look at the scarred Prince. "Fire Lord Ozai is not known as a forgiving man. Don't forget: he scarred and banished you simply for speaking out of turn".

Prince Zuko glared at me. "Didn't you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me".

"I care about you!" General Iroh cried. "I mean, if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine".

"You don't know how my father feels about me" Prince Zuko retorted, turning away from his uncle. "You don't know anything".

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem".

Prince Zuko suddenly whirled on his uncle. "I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

I lost any control I might have had in that moment. Walking over to the teenager, I roughly turned him so that he was facing me. I glared down at him as I forcefully poked him in the shoulder. "Don't talk to your uncle that way! He is a great man, and as far as I'm concerned, his efforts are wasted on a petulant teenager like you!"

The scarred Prince bared his clenched teeth, matching my glare with one of his own. "You have no idea what I've been through! You don't know what it's like to have a father who makes you bleed and suffer to gain his love and acceptance!"

"I know _exactly _what that's like" I said icily, not even blinking as I held the teenager's gaze. Eventually, he growled in frustration before stalking off, and I huffed in annoyance before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

The following morning, Takara and I were walking behind Prince Zuko as he made his way towards his sister's ship. My sack was filled with what supplies I had, and I was mentally preparing myself for my return to the Fire Nation. What kind of a reception would I have? My father had been one of the highest-ranking men in the military before his death, and I had been his right hand. My prestige had been severely damaged by our loss at the North Pole, and in the Fire Nation, prestige in the military was everything.

I was dressed in my Fire Navy uniform, feeling cautiously optimistic.

"You must be happy" Takara said. "You're going home". I glanced at the Kyoshi Warrior, who had a smile on her face. I smiled back.

After a moment, I said "I hope you can forgive me for taking you from your home".

Takara gazed out at the ship in the distance. "I must admit: it's been an adventure. When we first met, I thought you were nothing more than a ruthless murderer who burned down everything that stood in your way".

I winced. "I admit, our first meeting was not under the best of circumstances. But, I am glad that we got to know each other. You are a very unique woman, and an honourable warrior". I then remembered something, and proceeded to reach into my sleeve. Finding what I was looking for, I said "Here, I want you to have this, as a reminder of our time together".

I then handed her a White Lotus tile, which she looked at curiously. "A Pai Sho tile?"

I smirked. "Let it remind you that knowledge belongs to all of us, no matter our ties to individual nations".

She rolled the tile in between her fingers. "I must admit: I'll miss our 'conversations'" she said with a smirk.

"As will I".

"What are your plans, once you go home?"

I turned my gaze forward, pursing my lips. "I'm going to search for Jin and Li, and I will not stop until I find them and tell them that I'm sorry. But first, I'm going to take you home to your family, where you belong".

She opened her mouth to say something. "Wait!" General Iroh cried from behind us. We turned around to see him running down the stairs, dressed in his Fire Nation uniform once more. "Don't leave without me".

"Uncle, you've changed your mind" Prince Zuko said, sounding surprised.

"Family sticks together, right?" the older man countered with a smirk. He then placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, and the teenager smiled.

"We're finally going home" he said, the utter longing in his voice completely obvious.

He started walking down the stairs again, and I exchanged a glance with General Iroh; he and I were of a similar mind on the matter of the Princess' message, and we were both eager to find out if it was sincere or not.

* * *

"The thing is", Aang said, "I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it".

Jin and Li exchanged a glance; General Fong didn't seem the kind of man who would accept defeat lightly, and they were slightly anxious as to what his reaction would be.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm sure" Aang replied. "I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger".

"I see" General Fong said, his voice tinged with regret. "I was afraid you'd say that". Suddenly, without any warning, the bearded man shot the raised platform towards Aang.

"Aang!" Sokka cried as two Earthbending soldiers grabbed him.

Jin and Li exchanged shocked glances. Hearing footsteps coming from behind them, they turned to see a group of soldiers rushing towards them. Striking his foot to the ground, Jin sent a rolling wave of earth at the soldiers, while Li bent two of the closest pillars together to form a barrier.

"Men, attack the Avatar!" General Fong shouted, and the twins saw him standing at the very edge of a hole left in the wall. He then jumped down, presumably after Aang.

Before they could do anything, they noticed that Sokka was still struggling with some Earthbending soldiers. Jin turned to Li and nodded, indicating that the latter should go help Aang. As Li ran out the hole in the wall, Jin kicked two head-sized rocks from the floor before punching them towards the soldiers.

Upon seeing the oncoming projectiles, Sokka's eyes widened to the size of dinner bowls as he let out a very high-pitched scream. He then ducked his head, and the rocks proceeded to knock the soldiers onto their backs.

"Heh, thanks" Sokka said to Jin as he drew his sharpened boomerang.

Jin nodded before a crash drew his attention. The other Earthbending soldiers had cleared the barrier, and started running towards them. Thinking on his feet, he grabbed Sokka by the hand and sprinted towards the hole in the wall. He then thrust his fist forward, and a large chunk of rock was ripped from the floor. Jin then dragged Sokka along as he leaped onto the rock.

"Can't we find a safer way down?!" he shouted as they plummeted towards the ground.

A few moments later, just before the boulder struck the ground, Jin and Sokka leaped off of it, and the young boy used his Bending to create a flat ramp that they slid down.

* * *

Li came crashing down onto the ground of the courtyard, creating a sizeable crater.

"You can't run forever!" General Fong's voice shouted amidst the chaos. Li turned and saw the bearded man standing in front of Aang, who was in the centre of a large, circular Earth coin.

"You can't fight forever!" Aang countered. General Fong then punched the Earth coin, shattering it into fragments as the bald Airbender easily evaded him.

Li struck his foot to the ground, sending a stream of broken earth shooting towards the bearded man. Just before it reached him, he leaped out of the way, and a large rock shot out of the ground where he formerly stood.

When he landed, the General kicked a rock into the air before throwing it towards Li, who punched it. The rock disintegrated, and General Fong said "I know who you are! You and your twin brother work for the Fire Nation! You betrayed your own people!"

Before he could launch another attack, a large shadow formed over him. Li looked up and saw a large boulder plummeting towards the General, with his brother and Sokka riding it down.

General Fong cried out before leaping out of the way, barely avoiding the boulder as it slammed into the ground, creating a large dust cloud and causing the courtyard to shake with the force of an earthquake. At the same time, Li saw Jin and Sokka leap off of the boulder, and the former created a flat earth ramp which the two of them slid down.

* * *

We finally arrived at the harbour, and I saw the two rows of Imperial Firebenders lined up on either side next to the Princess' ship, which was one of the grandest vessels I had ever laid eyes on. I turned to Takara and gave her a smile. I then turned and followed Prince Zuko and General Iroh as they walked towards the ship.

Princess Azula was standing on the deck, her hands clasped behind her back as she watched our approach. As we walked along, I cast surreptitious glances at the Imperial Firebenders; their expressions were unreadable behind their ornate crimson helmets. "Brother, Uncle, Commander Shan We, welcome" the Princess loudly proclaimed, holding her arms out. We bowed before her, and she said "I'm so glad you decided to come".

A man who I assumed to be the captain of the ship asked "Are we ready to depart, your highness?"

"Set our course for home, Captain".

"Home" Prince Zuko said beside me, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"You heard the Princess" the captain shouted. "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

My eyes widened, and I could see the Princess' eyes narrowing in anger.

"Your highness, I…" the Captain started to say as I readied myself for battle. General Iroh immediately attacked several nearby Imperial Firebenders, dispatching them with relative ease. I moved to join him, using my reflexes to outmanoeuvre a few of the crimson-clad Firebenders before dispatching them. While my reflexes weren't at their peak due to hunger and thirst from being at sea for three weeks, I was still much faster than my opponents.

As I struck a man on the side of the head with a spinning kick, sending him tumbling down into the water, I heard Prince Zuko say "You lied to me!"

"Like I've never done that before" his sister retorted coldly.

* * *

Jin and Li pressed their backs against each other as they fought off a number of General Fong's soldiers. From what they could tell, Aang was still using his enhanced agility to evade their attacks, but they were relentless, never giving up for a moment.

Jin punched a boulder that was thrown at him, shattering it into a fine dust cloud, before striking the ground with his feet and causing a rock wall to emerge in front of him. He then punched the wall in several different places, breaking off several chunks from the wall and shooting them towards the soldiers in front of him.

He saw out of the corner of his eye as Sokka's boomerang struck a soldier in the head, knocking him unconscious as the Earth coin he was about to shoot at Aang tumbled to the ground.

Taking advantage of the opening, Jin thrust his arms upwards, causing a rock column to shoot out from the ground at his feet and launch him into the air. He somersaulted as he fell towards the ground, and when he landed near the spot where the Earthbender Sokka had knocked out was lying, he used his Bending to create an expanding wave of broken earth to spread out and strike several nearby Earthbending soldiers.

Suddenly, he heard General Fong say "Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't!"

Jin turned to see Katara in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by a couple dozen Earthbenders who aimed large Earth coins at her. She then cried out as her feet sank into the ground, but her sinking stopped at her calves, and Jin saw his brother, whose feet were planted firmly on the ground and his arms were extended outwards. Li's face was contorted, and Jin could tell that he was struggling to counteract General Fong's move.

"Men, stop them!" he shouted. "They're with the Fire Nation!"

Seeing several soldiers running towards his brother, Jin kicked several boulders into the air before punching them, aiming for as many soldiers as he could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and two of the burly men grabbed Li, which coincided with Katara sinking down to her knees.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang cried, trying to attack the General.

Sokka was quickly taken out of the battle, while Jin suddenly found himself being restrained by men with tree trunks for arms. He was brought next to his brother, and the twins watched helplessly as Aang cried "Stop this! You have to let her go!"

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State" the General countered mercilessly. The twins glanced at each other; he DEFINITELY sounded like Zhao.

"I'm trying. I'm trying" Aang said, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara cried as she sank down to her chest.

"I don't see glowing!"

"Ahh, please!" Katara cried, abandoning all pride and calling desperately for help.

"You don't have to do this!" Aang said, falling to his knees.

"Apparently, I do". Jin and Li then watched helplessly as Katara finally sank below the ground, and their breath caught in their throats. In that moment, they were ashamed of their people; though the Fire Nation was responsible for many crimes, soldiers like General Fong were no better. Their father had more honour in his pinky toe than this ruthless Earthbender had in his entire body.

Aang suddenly turned to look at the General, and the twins' eyes widened in shock as they beheld his glowing eyes and tattoos.

They glanced at each other in fear; they had seen the Avatar State's power twice, and both times had resulted in massive destruction. Capitalizing on their captors' distraction, they used their Bending to cause the soldiers to sink down to their waists in quicksand, a little trick they had learned after fighting the guards from Omashu. They then ducked as they caused small earth columns to shoot out diagonally from the ground, striking the soldiers in the faces and knocking them unconscious.

"It worked" General Fong cried, raising his fist in the air triumphantly. "It worked!"

His smile quickly faded as Aang threw a gust of air at him, throwing him across the courtyard. The twins acted fast, knowing that there was almost no time to react. While Jin retrieved Sokka, Li used his Bending to pull Katara back up and into the open air. Checking her pulse, Li knew that she was still alive, but very weak.

The twins then took Sokka and Katara down the closest stairs which led down to the rest of the courtyard.

They then brought the Water Tribe siblings up against the raised part of the courtyard, where General Fong and his soldiers were concentrated, and raised a thick, slanted piece of earth that formed a shield. The twins struggled to maintain the shield as gale-force winds blew across the area.

* * *

"Zuko, let's go!" General Iroh shouted as he and I dispatched more Imperial Firebenders. As one charged towards me, I thrust my fist at him. I intended for a stream of blue flames to emerge from my fist and knock the man down, but only a pitiful puff of blue flame sputtered into existence before dissipating.

My eyes widened in shock; that had never, NEVER happened before, not in my entire life. As I stared down at my fist, the Imperial Firebender came close, and just as he was about to attack me, he was suddenly tripped and fell onto his back.

"Takara!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course!" she replied, striking an Imperial Firebender on the face with her elbow. "If I hadn't, you would have been burnt to a crisp!"

"It's my Firebending!" I cried helplessly. "Something's wrong with it!" I then turned my attention to the Princess' ship, where sounds of battle could be heard.

"Zuko!" General Iroh cried, proceeding to run onto the ship. Takara and I followed him, and as we stepped onto the deck, we could see the scarred Prince fighting his sister, who appeared to be the superior fighter.

She suddenly started moving her arms in circular motions, causing her fingers to crackle with electricity. "Watch out!" I cried, very aware of what the manipulative Princess was going to do. Without any warning, General Iroh appeared beside her just as she was about to cast the lightning at her brother. The older man grabbed her hand with one of his own before extending the other towards the nearby cliff face. The lightning bolt arced from his fingertips before striking the cliff. He then kicked the Princess overboard.

"Let's go!" he cried as more Imperial Firebenders emerged from below deck.

I turned around and ran, putting all my energy into my legs, wanting to get as far away from Princess Azula as I was able to.

* * *

Jin and Li felt the sweat running down their backs as they struggled to maintain their rocky shield. The entire courtyard shook with the raw power of the Avatar State, and they could clearly hear the merciless winds whipping at everything nearby. A massive explosion then sounded, causing the courtyard to violently shake.

A few moments later, it was all over.

Jin and Li glanced nervously at each other, and after the silence persisted for a moment, they lowered their rocky shield, revealing the courtyard.

The damage was incredible; every building within sight was damaged, while the floor of the courtyard and walls were covered in broken and shattered earth and the remains of large Earth coins. "Aang!" Katara cried, and the twins saw the bald boy on his hands and knees in the centre of the courtyard.

As the Water Tribe girl embraced him, he meekly said "I'm sorry, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again".

"Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect!" General Fong's annoyingly-familiar voice called. The twins exchanged a sour glance; they had hoped that the General perished when Aang had entered into the Avatar State. He then started stroking his beard as he said "We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that".

"You're out of your mind" Aang accused, glaring at the bearded Earthbender.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation". He didn't notice as Sokka came up behind him on top of an ostrich-horse, and the Water Tribe boy knocked him on the head with his club.

"Anybody got a problem with that?"

Jin and Li glanced around at the Earthbending soldiers still standing, and were pleased to see that no one wanted to object. One of them was brave enough to ask "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

"I think we're all set" Katara replied smugly, and the twins smiled upon seeing the soldiers' obvious deference towards them.

"Come on, let's go" Aang said, and Jin and Li eagerly climbed onto Appa's saddle, deciding that they didn't mind flying that much if it meant getting far away from this place.

* * *

I finally let myself stop next to a stream, leaning against my knees as I panted from the effort of running so far.

"I think we're safe here" General Iroh said, sounding just as out of breath as I was.

I looked over at him and Prince Zuko, and saw that neither of them looked to be injured from the fight.

Wait…

Where was Takara?!

* * *

"Let me go!" I cried as two of the crimson-clad Firebenders held me down on the deck. I had watched, helpless, as Shan We had escaped with Iroh and Prince Zuko not minutes ago. My attention had been so focused on them that I had failed to notice the Firebenders who were now restraining me.

Another one helped the teenage girl, whom Shan We had referred to as 'Princess Azula', back onto the deck. I couldn't help but smirk as she looked about ready to burst into flames at the fact that her clothes were completely soaked and that the men she had been sent to capture had slipped through her fingers.

Unfortunately, she turned her gaze to me, and I suddenly felt very, very afraid.

"Get her up!" the Fire Nation Princess barked, and I was roughly brought to my feet. She stalked towards me, and I instinctively tried to slip away, but to no avail. The teenage girl stared up at me with her amber eyes, and it felt like looking into the eyes of a serpent. "You helped those traitors escape" she said icily, which was far more threatening than if she had shouted.

I didn't reply, pursing my lips as I tried to stare resolutely at her.

She slapped me across the face, and I felt the sting of her sharpened fingernails rake my cheek. I then felt the blood slowly trickle down from the wounds as she said "That was some quality fighting, for a mere peasant".

I glared down at the Princess and growled "I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh, you will" she replied coldly, holding two fingers in front of her face. A small, blue flame extended from them, bathing her in haunting light. "You'll tell me a great many things". The smile she bore chilled me to my very bones.

* * *

"We have to go back for her!" I said, pacing back and forth. "We can't just leave her in Azula's clutches!"

"We can't go back" Prince Zuko said, looking down at the stream.

"He's right" General Iroh agreed, looking over at me.

"I can't leave her there!" I repeated, looking desperately into the older man's eyes.

"I am sorry", he said apologetically, "but I'm afraid your companion is gone".

Prince Zuko then took out a very fine dagger, one with an inscription on the blade. He stared at it for a moment before slicing his ponytail off. I stared down at him in slight shock as he handed the dagger to his uncle, who promptly sliced his topknot off.

General Iroh then handed the dagger to me, and I stared at my reflection in the blade. My topknot was a symbol of my honour and identity as a Firebender and as a citizen of the Fire Nation. I had grown up with my topknot, and the idea of cutting it off seemed so… foreign. Then, the face of my father leapt unbidden into my mind, and I pursed my lips. He had become a symbol for everything that was wrong with the Fire Nation, and my mind was made up in that moment.

Kneeling beside General Iroh, I sliced my topknot off, proceeding to throw it onto the stream as I felt a great change within myself. My old identity was gone, and I would never get it back.

As I stared down at the stream, Takara's face stared back at me from the surface of the water, and I felt a dagger of regret and shame stabbing through my heart.

* * *

**Aaand we have Azula! That little psychopath is going to make things very interesting. Also, this latest loss is going to affect Shan We a lot more. **

**Please review and favourite!**


	11. The Cave of Two Lovers

Jin summoned a thin earthen column from the ground, which struck the head-sized rock and sent it flying to the other side of the river. They had been here for some time in order for Aang to practice his Waterbending, while the twins and Sokka just relaxed.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka asked from atop the leaf he was floating on, his eyes covered by his wet, mop-like hair. Momo, the Avatar's lemur, was curled up on top of him. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today".

"What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" Katara countered.

Sokka continued to float on his leaf. "I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously. Whenever".

Jin rolled his eyes, and he could see Li shaking his head in amusement from the other side of the river as they continued their game. The rock flew through the air, and Jin kept his eyes on it as it came closer and closer. When the time to strike came, he thrust his arm upwards and summoned another thin earthen column, which struck the rock perfectly and sent it flying back to Li.

_Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken-hearted_.

Jin turned to his left to see the oddest-dressed people he had ever seen walking down the path towards them. As they approached, he failed to take notice of the rock coming towards him, and it proceeded to hit him directly in the chest and send him sprawling onto the ground.

"Hey, hey! River people" one of the strangely-dressed musicians said as Jin got back on his feet. As he did so, Li walked over to him, and he had a superior smile on his face.

"We're not river people" Katara objected.

"You're not?" the musician asked. "Well, then what kind of people are you?"

"Just people" Aang replied.

"Aren't we all, brother? Hoo!"

As he spoke, Sokka stomped over to him, soaking wet from apparently falling into the river. "Who are you?" he demanded, pointing a finger at the group.

"I'm Chong" the one with the pipa replied. "And this is my wife Lily. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us".

"You guys are nomads?" Aang asked excitedly. "That's great! I'm a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!" Chong said.

"I know. You just said that" Aang replied as Jin and Li exchanged a deadpan expression.

"Nice underwear" Chong suddenly said, and the twins saw that he was looking at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy awkwardly covered himself with Momo before zipping over to where the supplies were.

* * *

Iroh gasped, drawing my attention as Zuko struggled to get out of a bush. "I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive" he complained, dusting off his clothes. After our escape from Princess Azula, the three of us had acquired simple Earth Kingdom rags; we were now, officially, refugees, with no home and no place to go.

Looking down at what had caused Iroh's reaction, I saw that he was crouched down in front of a small bush with white and red blossoms.

"This is impossible!" Zuko said, causing me to roll my eyes. "Uncle… what are you doing?"

"You're looking at the rare White Dragon bush!" Iroh said excitedly. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!"

I kneeled beside him, staring down at the plant. "Are you sure it's not the White Jade bush? It could be poisonous".

Iroh held his chin in his hands, examining the blossom closely.

"We need food, not tea" Zuko objected. "I'm going fishing".

"Hmm. Delectable tea, or deadly poison?" Iroh asked.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Whatever it turns out to be, I will drink the tea with you. There's no need for you to have all the risk". He smiled at that, and I proceeded to help him gather the supplies necessary for tea-brewing.

Once we'd assembled a rudimentary pot, we crushed up the blossom and introduced it into the water. I held the pot over my left hand, trying to start a flame. Every time I tried, a small puff of blue winked in and out of existence, and I growled in anger. "Why won't it work?! My Firebending has always worked!"

Iroh gently took the pot from me, lighting his own flame. "It has to do with your emotional state" he told me as the teapot warmed. "Firebenders' power comes from an internal flame, a drive that keeps them going. For a select few, like you and Azula, your flame, in concurrence with a balanced and controlled emotional state, results in blue flames and the ability to generate lightning".

"So I've lost my inner flame" I surmised, staring down at the ground dejectedly.

Iroh nodded. "You have always been able to control your emotions, which set you apart from most of our people. I suspect that the loss of your inner flame is because of the losses you have experienced recently".

I held my head in my hands, feeling despair washing over me. He was right; losing my father, Jin and Li, and now Takara had thrown my normally-controlled emotions into complete chaos.

"There is still cause for hope" Iroh told me encouragingly as he poured the tea into cups that we had fashioned. "I'm sure your boys are out there somewhere, looking for you. And Takara is a strong woman; she's a fighter, that one".

He then handed one of the tea cups to me, and I smiled a little. We then drank the tea, and images of Takara and the twins continued to flash before my eyes.

* * *

Jin and Li stared ahead as one of the nomads braided their hair. The twins looked at each other dejectedly, sighing in defeat. Katara was also getting her hair braided, as well as Appa. The giant Bison rested on his side as Lily braided thick portions of his fur, putting flowers in each braid.

"Hey, Sokka", Aang said as the Water Tribe boy approached, "you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere".

"Well, not everywhere, little arrowhead" Chong said. "But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs".

"They said they'll take us to see a giant Night Crawler" Aang said excitedly.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" one of the nomads added, rolling onto his back and looking up at the sky.

Sokka didn't look pleased. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me". His sister glared over at him as he continued. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows".

"Whoa!" Chong said in his laid-back tone. "Sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever. Ha ha. You're worried too much about where you're going".

"You gotta focus less on the where and more on the going" Lily added.

"OMASHU" Sokka said, dragging out every syllable.

"Sokka's right" Katara agreed. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe, and we need to get Jin and Li to their relatives".

The twins cast a surreptitious glance at one another; their story would only hold until they reached Omashu, and then they would have to decide on what their next move would be. The boys had no idea where their father might be, or even if he was still alive, but the hope that they might see him again kept them going.

"Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu" Chong said, prompting the twins and Sokka to slap their hands against their foreheads. "There's an old story about a secret pass… right through the mountains".

Katara eyed him skeptically. "Is this real or a legend?"

"Oh, it's a real legend" Chong replied, causing the twins to roll their eyes. "And it's as old as Earthbending itself". He proceeded to string his pipa.

_Two lovers forbidden from one another. A war divides their people and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together. _

"Yeah, I forget the next couple lines", Chong said, glancing up at the sky, "but then it goes…"

_Secret tunnel. Secret tunnel through the mountain. Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnellll!"_

Jin and Li applauded along with everyone else, except for Sokka, who said "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine".

"Yeah, thanks for the help", Aang said, standing up, but Appa hates going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable". The Bison rumbled its agreement.

As it turned out, being shot at by an endless array of Fire Nation catapults which fired flaming, exploding projectiles did not, in fact, make Appa most comfortable. Soon enough, they were back on the ground, slowly stalking past the nomads and covered in soot. "Secret love cave" Sokka said, pointing ahead. "Let's go".

* * *

I scratched over every part of my body, trying desperately to eliminate the damnable itch that was slowly driving me mad. As it turned out, the blossom we had crushed and drank in tea form was, in fact, the White Jade bush, and Iroh and I had almost instantly developed rashes over most of our bodies that itched like nothing I had ever before experienced.

A rustling sound could be heard from behind us, and I saw from the corner of my eye that Zuko had returned with a fish the size of my pinky finger speared on a long, sharp stick; it was pretty pathetic.

"Zuko", Iroh said, looking down at the bush, "remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

"You didn't!" the teenager said.

"We did" I replied solemnly. Iroh and I then turned to look at Zuko, baring our swelling rashes to him. "And it wasn't".

"Aagh!" he exclaimed, jumping back at the sight of us.

The squat, older man scratched his back with a stick as we stood up. "When the rash spreads to our throats, we will stop breathing". He then showed the stick to Zuko, specifically the berries at the end of it. "But look what I found! These are Pacui Berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade plant!"

I reached into my shirt and scratched at my chest as I clenched my teeth in irritation. "Or, as I have been telling him, they could be Maka'ole Berries, which could make us blind".

That caused Zuko to make up his mind. The scarred teenager took the berries from Iroh and threw them away. "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help".

"But where are we going to go?" I countered, contorting my arms so as to reach the maddening itch in the middle of my back. "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation!"

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us", Zuko said after a moment, holding his chin in his hand, "they'll have us killed".

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula" Iroh added.

My eyes widened, picturing the myriad of unspeakable fates that might befall us if the Princess got her clawed hands on us. The three of us nodded, being of the same mind. "Earth Kingdom it is" Zuko said aloud.

* * *

"So how far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked as they all walked along.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel" Chong replied. "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth".

The comment made everyone stop dead in their tracks, and Sokka gripped his head in a panic. "Labyrinth?!"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" Chong said nonchalantly. Jin and Li exchanged dubious glances, having become quite annoyed at the nomad's laid-back personality that never went away.

Everyone kept walking, and Lily said "All you need to do is trust in love, according to the curse". Sokka stopped in his tracks yet again, and he proceeded to growl in annoyance.

"Curse?!"

"Hey, hey! We're here!" Chong exclaimed once they reached the entrance to a pretty sizeable tunnel. Jin and Li noticed that it was not unlike where they had set up camp when their father had brought them along to capture the Avatar. Fate, it seemed, was rather ironic; their first visit to the city was as the Avatar's hunters, and now they were going back as the Avatar's allies.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked, looking at the engraving above the mouth of the tunnel.

"The curse says that only those that trust in love can make it through the caves" Chong explained. "Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever".

"And die" Lily added.

"Oh yeah, and die. Hey! I just remembered the rest of that song". Chong then strung his pipa before he started singing.

_And die! _

"That's it!" Sokka exclaimed. "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Just then, one of the nomads pointed behind them and said "Hey! Someone's making a big campfire!"

Jin and Li tensed as Katara said "That's no campfire, Moku".

"It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us" Sokka finished.

"So all you need is love to get through these caves?" Aang asked, sounding nervous.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead" Chong replied.

"We can make it" the bald boy said assuredly. They then proceeded to enter the tunnel, with Appa growling in protest the whole way in. Suddenly, the entire tunnel shook as the entrance was blocked, leaving them trapped inside. Appa tried digging through the rocks, but to no avail.

"It's okay, Appa" Katara soothed as she pat the large Bison. "We'll be fine. I hope".

"We will be fine" Sokka assured everyone. "All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Um, about two hours each" the nomad replied.

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" Lily exclaimed as she proceeded to light all the torches. Jin and Li exchanged annoyed glances before slapping their foreheads.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka scolded as he stamped out the four torches. "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through". They then set out to find a way out of the tunnels, alive if at all possible.

* * *

I shuddered in pleasure as I felt the cold, soothing cream being applied to my maddening rashes. Iroh, Zuko, and I had stumbled upon a small village, where we had found a healer who was even now treating Iroh and me for our mistake in the forest.

"You three must not be from around here" the healer said. "We know better than to touch the White Jade. Much less make it into tea and drink it".

Iroh and I exchanged nervous smiles as he said "Oops!"

"So where are you traveling from?" she asked. She seemed like a very kind woman, and we had been fortunate to wind up in her care, but we had to be careful about our story. We were fugitives from both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, and our identities had to be created with great care and intelligence.

Which is why the Spirits decided to have the exact opposite happen.

"Yes, we're travelers!" Zuko exclaimed, standing up straight.

"Do you have names?" the woman asked, and I could see how the question put the scarred teenager decidedly off-balance.

"Names? Of course we have names. I'm… Lee. And this is my uncle… uh, Mushi".

Iroh glared at Zuko, and I placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and said "He's my father. My name is Jin".

Iroh proceeded to give me a wide grin before saying to the woman "My nephew was named after his father, so we just call him 'Junior'".

I couldn't help but smirk as Zuko discreetly glared at his uncle. "Mushi, Jin, and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal". She paused in order to slap Iroh's hand away as he started to scratch a rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

My stomach rumbled; we hadn't had a proper meal in days, and my hunger was quite profound. "Sorry, but we need to be moving on" Zuko said. I could see in that moment that the banished Prince wouldn't accept charity from people he thought to be beneath him. At some point, he would have to swallow his pride and accept the humble life that he now lived.

"That's too bad" Song said. "My mom always makes too much roast duck".

Iroh was at her side faster than an Airbender running from an avalanche. "Where do you live, exactly?"

A few hours later, and we found ourselves in Song's home, kneeling in front of a table as her mother served us food that smelled incredibly delicious. "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves".

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village" Song explained. "All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father".

As I started to fill my belly with the exquisite roast duck, visions of my own father flashed before my eyes. He didn't appear happy, like he did in some of my earliest memories; rather, he appeared hateful, like he had before he died, looking down at me with contempt.

"I haven't seen my father in many years" Zuko said solemnly as I exchanged a surreptitious glance with Iroh.

"Oh. Is he fighting in the war?" Song asked. The question caught us off-guard; Iroh froze with noodles hanging out of his mouth, and I almost choked on the bit of duck I was chewing on.

"Yeah" Zuko replied, and I could sense the pain in his voice. While I could tell myself I could only imagine what having a man like Fire Lord Ozai for a father was like, I knew in my heart exactly what that was like.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the group hit yet another dead end, despite the use of Sokka's map. As he examined the map every which way imaginable, Katara said "Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Sokka said. "We already came through this way".

"We don't need a map" Chong said, and the twins had to consciously restrain themselves from strangling the singing nomad. "We just need love. The little guy knows it" he said, pointing to Aang.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also" the bald boy replied.

"There's something strange here" Sokka said, drawing the twins' attention. "There's only one explanation: the tunnels are changing". Some of the group turned their heads towards the twins, and Jin wrote on the ground that they weren't the ones responsible.

Suddenly, the tunnel rumbled slightly, and everyone was slightly on edge. "It's the tunnels" Chong said nervously, glancing all around them, "they're a-changing. It must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here!"

"Right" Sokka said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "if only we'd listened to you".

Jin and Li cocked their heads as they started hearing something. Katara caught on, saying "Everyone, quiet! Listen!" A wail could be heard from nearby, and not a moment later, a vicious wolfbat swooped down towards the group. Jin and Li instantly reacted, kicking small chunks of rock from the ground and punching them towards the large bat. Sokka attempted to get rid of the creature by swinging the torch, but he eventually dropped it at Appa's feet.

The large, white Bison shied away from the flame with a low growl. It then started smashing into the walls of the cave in a panic, causing it to quake each time.

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed, and the twins used their Earthbending in order to slide themselves, the nomads, and Sokka to safety, while Aang used his Airbending in order to blow himself and Katara to safety on the other side. The cave ceiling came crashing down, spreading dust and small rocks around as it separated the group.

As Jin and Li dusted themselves off, Sokka started moving rocks out of the way. "Yeah, it's no use" Chong said. "We're separated. But at least you have us!"

The comment made the Water Tribe boy scream in panic as he renewed his digging with a sheer ferocity that the twins had rarely seen. Unfortunately, his digging caused another layer of rocks and dust to come tumbling down, and Jin used his Bending to have a mid-sized rock strike Sokka in the chest and bring him away from the barrier just as the new rocks would have buried him.

Sokka quickly stood up and turned to the twins. Gripping Jin's shoulders, he said "Hey, you guys are Earthbenders; get me out of here!"

Jin glanced up at the barrier before looking over to Li, who wrote in the ground. They weren't sure if moving the barrier was a good idea; it could upset the cave even more and cause another cave-in which might kill them all. Sokka proceeded to wail in grief, and the twins patted his back sympathetically.

They proceeded to go forward, and the nomads insisted on singing yet another song. If they had to listen to one more melody, then Jin and Li would bury them all as a mercy.

_Oh don't let the cave-in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnel's as dark as that's when you need a clown. Hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka!_

Sokka looked just about ready to scream, and the twins couldn't blame him; if they had been able to speak, then they would have screamed long before now.

* * *

"Thank you for the duck" Iroh said as we stood in front of Song's home.

"It was excellent" I added with a smile.

"You're welcome" Song's mother told us. "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such… gusto".

I cast a surreptitious glance at Iroh's large belly as he patted it. "Much practice". He and I then bowed to Song and her mother as Zuko started to walk away. "Junior, where are your manners?"

"You need to thank these nice people, cousin" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Thank you" Zuko said, bowing. I was reminded of our first meeting, when his uncle had forced him to bow to me and my father when he didn't want to.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope" Song said. "The Avatar has returned".

I glanced over at Zuko, who looked out at the darkened wilderness as he said with a tinge of bitterness "I know". The three of us proceeded to walk away as Song and her mother went back into their home. An ostrich horse was feeding on grass nearby, and Zuko untied the animal from its post before guiding it onto the dirt road.

"What are you doing?!" Iroh hissed, trying not to make too much noise. "These people just showed you great kindness".

The scarred teenager mounted the ostrich horse. "They're about to show us a little more kindness".

"Don't you have any decency in you?" I demanded.

"If you don't like it, then deal with it!" Zuko growled before turning to his uncle, who hung his head low before reluctantly mounting the animal. He then turned to me and asked "Well?"

Glancing back at the house, I said "There's not room enough for all three of us to fit on that thing. I'll walk". Zuko then urged the ostrich horse forward while I walked beside it, surreptitiously scowling at the teenager.

He really didn't have any honour in him.

* * *

Jin and Li held their hands over their ears, grimacing as Chong's singing reverberated through the tunnel they were walking through. Suddenly, they heard a series of screeches coming from nearby. Turning to where the disturbance was, they saw a swarm of wolfbats coming towards them.

As the creatures flew by, Sokka started screaming and flailing his arms out like a wounded octopus. Jin and Li, on the other hand, remained calm and composed, shooting spiked rocks up at the bats.

After a few moments, the twins stopped attacking when they noticed that the bats were completely ignoring them and flying to the other side of the tunnel they were in.

"Hey! You saved us, Sokka!" Chong cried.

The twins shook their heads, and Sokka said "No. They were trying to get away from something!"

"From what?" Chong asked, and as the tunnel started shaking, Jin and Li glared at him for tempting fate. Suddenly, something exploded from the tunnel wall ahead of them, and the dust cloud was moved out of the way, revealing a gargantuan Badgermole.

Another one emerged from the other side of the group, and the blind creatures used their natural Earthbending to seal off the tunnel at both ends.

Jin kicked a boulder out of the ground before punching it towards one of the brown-furred creatures. It made a swiping motion with one of its clawed hands, and the boulder shattered into a dust cloud before it could reach its mark. At the same time, Li fired two spiked pieces of rock towards the other Badgermole, with similar results.

The Badgermole directly in front of the twins started advancing menacingly, and the boys fell onto their backs beside Sokka. The three of them scooted back as quickly as they could.

Just then, a single note from a pipa sounded through the tunnel, and the Badgermoles suddenly stopped. Jin and Li exchanged incredulous glances with one another before looking back at the terrifying blind animal before them. Its head was cocked to the side, as if it wanted to hear more music.

Sokka stood up and started stringing the pipa, prompting Chong to say "Hey, those things are music-lovers!"

_Badgermoles coming towards me. Come on guys, help me out._

The twins gave him the most serious expression they could muster, and their Water Tribe companion awkwardly smiled once he remembered that they couldn't sing.

Chong and the nomads, however, were more than up to the task.

_The big bad Badgermoles who opened the tunnels hate the wolfbats but love the sounds!_

Soon enough, they rode the terrifying, gargantuan beasts through the labyrinth, eventually bursting out of a wall and into bright, shining daylight. Jin and Li let out breaths they didn't know they'd had; even though they loved being around earth, that was a little much for their taste.

"Sokka!" Katara cried. "Jin! Li!"

The twins slid down the Badgermole behind Sokka, who asked "How did you guys get out?"

"Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way" Aang explained, glancing at Katara, and the twins smirked to each other; his infatuation with the Water Tribe girl was blatantly obvious to everyone except her.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way" Sokka said, gesturing to the Badgermoles. The blind creatures promptly returned into the holes they had made, which sealed behind them.

"What's wrong with your foreheads?" Katara asked, referring to the redness on Sokka's and the twins' foreheads.

Chong suddenly appeared at their side. "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you" he said discreetly. "I think that kid might be the Avatar". The twins glanced at each other and Sokka before all three slapped their foreheads, making the redness more pronounced.

With that, they parted ways with the nomads, who sang until they were out of ear-shot. Jin and Li wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders, overjoyed at the distinct lack of singing as they, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Appa climbed a small hill on their way to Omashu. The only dark cloud hanging over them was what their next move was. Their story wouldn't hold forever, and they had to come to a decision on what to do next.

"The journey was long and annoying", Sokka said as he led the way, "but now you get to see what it's really about: the destination. I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O… Oh no!"

The twins gazed out at the distance when they stood next to Sokka, and their mouths fell open at the sight of the great mountain city of Omashu. The single rock walkway that led to the main gate was gone, with several metal bridges leading to the city at various points in its place. Several plumes of black smoke drifted from various points in the city itself, and a crimson Fire Nation banner hung where previously an Earth Kingdom banner hung.

Jin and Li cast surreptitious glances at each other; perhaps their story would hold for a little longer than they thought.

* * *

**Well, it won't be long before the Gaang come into conflict with Azula. Won't that be exciting?**

** Guillo: None taken, although I must warn you that the twins' adventures form a significant chunk of the narrative for this part of the story, which allows me to do two things: a) put them into the spotlight, otherwise they take a backseat to Shan We and Takara b) feature the Gaang in more than just passing like the previous section. **

** Please review and favourite/follow! I'm always looking for feedback on my stories. **


	12. Return to Omashu

**Previously, on Fire and Earth…**

_Jin gestured to the parchment, and the Water Tribe girl handed it over to him. The Earthbender wrote a few more lines on the parchment before handing it back. Her expression became sullen as she read "He says that they were taken from their homes when they were little. They were stolen by a Firebender named Shan We and forced to serve him"._

_ "Hey, I know that guy!" The Avatar spoke up. "He's the one who captured me when you guys were sick, and he was there at the Spirit Oasis; he was Zhao's son". _

_ The twins looked down at the planks despondently as the Water Tribe girl kept reading. "They've been his prisoners for five years now, and they haven't seen their families in all that time". _

_ After a moment, the Avatar said to the Water Tribe warriors and Waterbenders "It's alright; they're just victims like the rest of us". _

_ The warriors raised their spears, and the Waterbenders eased their stances. "What should we do with them?" the old man asked. _

_ The Avatar glanced at his companions before looking back at Jin and Li. "Do you know where your family is? Maybe we can take you to them"._

_ Jin shared a neutral glance with Li before gesturing to the parchment. He wrote a few more lines before handing it to the Water Tribe girl. "He says that their village is probably abandoned by now, but they have relatives in Omashu"._

_ "Hey, that's where we're going!" the Avatar said, looking as if he were seized by inspiration. "Why don't you come with us?"_

* * *

_ "OMASHU" Sokka said, dragging out every syllable._

_ "Sokka's right" Katara agreed. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe, and we need to get Jin and Li to their relatives"._

_ The twins cast a surreptitious glance at one another; their story would only hold until they reached Omashu, and then they would have to decide on what their next move would be. The boys had no idea where their father might be, or even if he was still alive, but the hope that they might see him again kept them going. _

* * *

_She slapped me across the face, and I felt the sting of her sharpened fingernails rake my cheek. I then felt the blood slowly trickle down from the wounds as she said "That was some quality fighting, for a mere peasant". _

_I glared down at the Princess and growled "I won't tell you anything!" _

"_Oh, you will" she replied coldly, holding two fingers in front of her face. A small, blue flame extended from them, bathing her in haunting light. "You'll tell me a great many things". The smile she bore chilled me to my very bones. _

* * *

"I can't believe it" Aang said, gazing out at the city of Omashu. "I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed… untouchable".

"Up until now, it was" Sokka said solemnly. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left".

Katara walked over to Jin and Li, placing a comforting hand on their shoulders and saying "This is horrible. You guys must be feeling terrible right now". The twins nodded solemnly, casting a surreptitious glance at each other.

"I have to go find Bumi" Aang said, stepping towards the edge of the cliff.

"Aang, stop!" Sokka said. "We don't even know if Bumi's still…"

"What? If he's still what?" the bald boy demanded.

Sokka pointedly looked away from Aang, and the twins exchanged a glance. "…around" the Water Tribe boy replied.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you Earthbending" Katara said. Naturally, everyone's heads turned to the twins. Jin crouched down low and wrote on the ground that they would be happy to do it.

"This isn't about finding a teacher" Aang said resolutely. "This is about finding my friend. And Jin and Li's relatives".

Soon enough, Appa carried them to a sewer grate that emptied out into the gorge surrounding the mountain city. The twins couldn't tell whether it was the same one they had used to sneak into the city last time, but it was exactly the same as before, so they knew what to expect.

"A secret passage?" Sokka asked. "Why didn't we just use this last time?" Aang answered his question by opening the grate, allowing the toxic sludge that was either black or vomit-coloured empty into the gorge.

They then started to make the slog up the tunnel. Unlike before, the twins were in the presence of Benders who could be useful in this situation. Aang used his Airbending to clear the way ahead of him, with Jin and Li staying close behind, and Katara used her Waterbending to ensure that the sewage didn't touch her and Momo.

That left Sokka, who was left to push on with all the garbage and sludge the people of Omashu had to offer washing over him.

They soon reached a hole opening into one of the city's streets, and Jin and Li were helped up by Katara and Aang, all of whom were untouched by the sewage. "That wasn't as bad as I thought" Katara said, and the twins were lucky to come out clean this time. Suddenly, something covered in sludge emerged from the hole, emitting tortured moans. Katara used water from a nearby barrel to wash Sokka clean, and Aang used his Airbending in order to dry him off.

The Water Tribe boy stood still for a moment, before noticing the small, purple creatures latched onto his cheeks. He let out a comical scream of terror, trying desperately to pry them off of his face. "They won't let go!" he cried. "Help!"

Jin slapped Sokka across the face to cure him of his hysteria, while Li proceeded to rub the small purple creatures on the heads.

They released their hold on his face, and Aang said "It's just a purple pentapus". As Li removed the small, docile creatures, they came off with a _pop_, just as they had during their previous visit.

"Hey!" a voice called from nearby. The group turned to see a group of Fire Nation soldiers approaching, and Aang quickly covered up his forehead tattoo. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?"

"Sorry" Katara apologized, sounding very apologetic. "We were just on our way home".

They then turned around and started walking, until the soldier said "Wait! What's the matter with him?" The twins looked over at Sokka, and saw the dots on his face from where the pentapods had formerly been latched on.

"Uh… he has Pentapox, sir!" Katara said, thinking on her feet. As the soldier reached out to touch him, she said "Um, it's highly contagious".

Sokka took the hint, and much to the twins' amusement, he started dramatically groaning and shambling over towards the soldiers. "Oh it's so awful! I'm dying!"

The soldiers nervously backed away. "Hey, I think I've heard of Pentapox!" one of them said. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it? We better go wash our hands. And burn our clothes!" They then ran away as fast as they could, proving, once again, that the Avatar and his friends were some of the most ingenious people the twins had ever met.

* * *

I glared at the back of Azula's head as she sat in her ornate palanquin while her guards bowed low to her. It had been a few days since my capture, and from the first minute, I preferred being Shan We's prisoner.

Azula was the most ruthless, conniving, deceitful, manipulative, and self-centred person I have ever known. She demanded nothing less than absolute obedience from those around her, and she dealt harshly with anything that could be perceived as weakness or disobedience. I was treated as a new plaything for the psychotic teenager.

After interrogating me for a few days, she knew everything I knew about the location of her brother, her uncle, and Shan We, which was nothing. I had no idea where they were, and I had absolutely no idea where they might go.

With that fact firmly established, Azula had settled for tormenting me on a fairly regular basis. When I had first met Shan We, I considered him to be no more than a murderous Firebender, one who burned everything that got in his way. After getting to know him, however, I had discovered that he was a kind, honourable man, one who valued family above all else. He was a far better person than this Fire Nation Princess ever could be.

Suddenly, the sound of one of Azula's twin, elderly advisors broke me out of my memories of the last few days. They disturbed me on a different level: while they weren't as openly psychotic as Azula, they only fed her over-inflated ego and inherent sense of superiority, which made them no better than her. "When tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with the Royal Procession may no longer be an option" one of them said.

"May no longer be wise" the other one added.

They then both said in unison "If you hope to keep the element of surprise".

"You're right" Azula agreed. "The Royal Procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile, nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends". She then stood up and walked out of the palanquin, slowly making her way towards me. "But first, what to do with you".

I didn't reply as I gazed into the teenager's amber eyes with my best defiant stare.

Azula smirked, looking at me like a viper would look at its prey. "Back when you helped those three traitors escape, you showed some marginal talent. Let's see what you can do".

She then snapped her fingers, and the Firebender who roughly held my arm proceeded to pull me over to the centre of the deck, stepping back after he did so. A number of the specially-armoured Firebenders then gathered in a circle around me, their stances indicating that they were getting ready for a fight. My hands were still restrained by manacles behind my back, and it was obvious what Azula intended.

"Begin" she said nonchalantly, sounding a little bored and apathetic.

One of the Firebenders then rushed me, shooting a small fire blast towards me. I spun out of the way, letting my instincts take over. I charged him, dodging each of his fire attacks until I was right in front of him. Easily manoeuvring away from his attacks, I proceeded to strike him in the side of the head with a spinning kick, knocking him to the floor.

I then leaped into the air, bending my legs and managing to get my restrained arms in front of me.

I barely landed when, this time, two Firebenders attacked me. Using my agility, I was able to dodge most of their attacks before making my way over to the one on my right. With my hands, I pushed his head down before striking it with my knee and sweeping his feet out from under him.

I charged the other Firebender as the first fell onto his back, and I had no trouble with dispatching him. With a simple kick to the groin, he was down.

Then, three Firebenders attacked, and I inwardly groaned. I couldn't keep this up forever, but as long as I was able, I would bruise every single Firebender that got in my way. Two of the trio rushed me from both sides, and I reacted by leaping into the air and kicking them both in the face. They went down, and as the third Firebender attacked me, I tried to remember my training with Suki about using my opponent's momentum against him.

Ducking a punch, I struck the back of his head with my manacled hands before crouching low and sweeping his legs out from under him. He fell onto the deck with a crash, and suddenly, four Firebenders were on me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I looked over to where Azula was sitting; she was watching with an unreadable expression, and I would rather not imagine what she was thinking. In that moment, I made my decision. I kicked the closest Firebender in the gut, causing him to hunch over. I nimbly rolled over his back before leaping off the deck, using the Firebenders' helmets as footholds. I pushed off a helmet, leaping through the air towards Azula.

Before I came close, she pointed two fingers at me, and I suddenly felt an electric jolt shocking my body.

I cried out in pain as I fell onto the deck, feeling my limbs frozen from the sharp lightning bolt. If it had been as devastating as the bolt Iroh had redirected from before I had been captured, then I would be dead right now, so it must have been of a lesser intensity. That didn't stop it from hurting.

Rough hands suddenly pulled me onto my feet, and I saw Azula slowly walking towards me, her clawed hands clasped behind her back. She didn't say a word as she stared at me with those amber eyes of hers. I stared back, breathing heavily from the gauntlet I had just faced, as the Fire Nation Princess slapped me across the face. I felt the painful sting on my cheek, as well as blood trickling down my skin.

Azula roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "I hope you won't try something like that again" she said conversationally. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to give you more… reminders". She then lightly dragged a sharpened fingernail over my other cheek, over the four scars that were left from when she had slapped me before.

Azula smiled deeply. "You and I are going on a little trip".

* * *

The twins followed Aang, Sokka, and Katara as they hid behind some metal girders. A few Firebending soldiers walked by, and Katara quietly said "Let's find Bumi and Jin and Li's relatives and get out of here".

"Where would they be keeping Bumi?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't Earthbend" Aang replied. "Somewhere made of metal". The twins shuddered at the thought; being trapped in a place where they couldn't Bend was not something that appealed to them; the boys had already gone through that at the North Pole, and they weren't eager to repeat such an experience.

The group then started walking, keeping weather eyes out for any soldiers. Down below, they could see a family walking with an escort. Suddenly, a great commotion was heard from above, and the twins saw two boulders tumbling down towards the family.

Planting their feet firmly on the ground, they punched the boulders, shattering them into dust clouds and drawing the family's gaze. "The Resistance!" a woman holding a baby cried.

Barely half a heartbeat later, a teenage girl standing beside the woman thrust her arms towards them and sent several small shuriken shooting through the air. Jin and Li barely raised a rock wall in time to deflect the projectiles before Sokka cried "Come on!" The group started running as the black-haired girl and some of the soldiers started running after them. Katara stopped and used the water from her pouch to whip the soldiers off of the ledge, and the teenage girl threw more shuriken at her.

Jin slid his foot to the right, causing the ground at Katara's feet to move her out of the way, while Li kicked a man-sized boulder in front of him. The boulder absorbed the shuriken, and Li proceeded to punch it towards their pursuer.

She easily dodged out of the way, and Katara suddenly grabbed Li's arm as they kept running away. Suddenly, the ground beneath the group's feet slid open, and they fell through it, landing on hard ground. The rock above them was sealed, and the twins looked up, into the face of a bearded man in ragged Earth Kingdom clothes.

* * *

I followed Azula as she entered the circus, looking around at the tents and the various performers. We'd come here in order to recruit one of Azula's old friends as part of her 'elite team'; I had a hard time seeing how a circus performer could be useful.

The Fire Nation Princess had had me change into semi-stylish Fire Nation apparel, as she 'wouldn't be seen in public with a poorly-dressed peasant'. It was demeaning, being her little plaything, but the matching scars on my cheeks reminded me that I had to do whatever she told me to do, which meant that I had to endure being her plaything for now.

We came over to a teenage girl around Azula's age, dressed in pink and standing on her head. "Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?"

"Azula!" the other girl said perkily before getting on her feet. She then ran up and embraced the Fire Nation Princess in a hug, saying "It is so good to see you! Who's your friend? She's pretty".

"She's part of my entourage" Azula replied, smirking over at me.

The girl in pink offered her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Ty Lee!" I stared down at the hand; this girl's perkiness was very off-putting, and if she greeted Azula like an old friend, then there had to be something wrong with her.

I then glanced over at Azula, who gave me a firm stare and commanded "Tell her your name".

I pursed my lips before taking Ty Lee's hand. "I'm Takara".

Ty Lee smiled. "I have a feeling we'll become best friends!" I seriously doubted that.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your… whatever it is you were doing" Azula said, motioning to where Ty Lee was formerly performing a handstand. The girl in pink then demonstrated her flexibility by contorting her feet onto her hands as Azula asked "What is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Surely our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for girls to end up in places like this".

So that was it, I thought to myself; they were old school friends. Nearby, some of the circus staff were trying to wrangle a large platypus bear, and it suddenly laid a speckled egg.

"I have a proposition for you" Azula said, drawing my attention back to Ty Lee. "I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. He was so funny…"

"I would be honoured if you would join me on my mission" Azula said, cutting her off.

Ty Lee suddenly started looking around awkwardly. "Oh, I, uh… would love to". She then stood up and continued. "But the truth is I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker".

"I'll take your word for it" Azula said, holding a hand up. "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me". Her voice was dripping with false sincerity, and I rolled my eyes at her little display.

"Thank you, Azula" Ty Lee said, apparently taking the Fire Nation Princess at her word.

Azula then started walking away, and I followed her. She suddenly stopped and called back to her pink friend "Of course, before I leave, I'm going to catch your show". I could see Ty Lee suddenly struggling to find her balance as she lifted one leg impossibly high.

"Uh, yeah, sure" she said awkwardly. "Of course".

* * *

The twins glanced around their surroundings as they were led through a tunnel. The people who had saved them from the very dour-looking teenage girl had turned out to be the Resistance, the former guards and citizens of Omashu who wanted to take back their home.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked as they were brought to a large cavern which housed several hundred people. Most of them looked very hungry and tired, and the twins exchanged a glance. "Is he leading the Resistance?"

All heads turned to Aang, and the twins could sense the discomfort the question brought. "Of course not" the bearded man, who'd identified himself as Captain Yung, replied bitterly. "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city, to fight for our lives and our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi… surrendered. The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said 'I'm going to do nothing!'".

The twins looked around at the tired faces, and they could see that the subject was a tender one. Having your leader meekly surrender to the Fire Nation would create some bitterness.

"It doesn't matter now" Captain Yung continued. "Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; they were Earthbenders, just like these people, and though they were raised in Fire Nation customs, they had the same unconquerable spirit that these people did.

"Actually", Aang said, "there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation, but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now is the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day".

"You don't understand" Captain Yung said. "They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!"

"I don't know, Yung" one of the Earthbenders said. "Living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me".

"Yeah, I'm with the kid" another said.

The crowd started murmuring, and the twins could sense that they were all starting to see Aang's suggestion as being very attractive. They found arms being wrapped around their shoulders, and the boys looked up to see Katara. "Do you guys see your relatives here?"

Jin and Li exchanged a glance before gazing out at the crowd. They made a show of looking at the faces of everyone present, and after a few moments, they shook their heads.

"What's this, now?" one of the Earthbenders asked from beside them.

"Jin and Li were prisoners of the Fire Nation" Katara explained. "We're trying to help them find some of their family here in Omashu, but they don't see them here".

"Well, when word of the Fire Nation army approach came, a lot of our people left in order to make their way to Ba Sing Se" the Earthbender said. "Maybe they went with them".

Jin crouched down and wrote on the ground, agreeing to the suggestion. "Well, if they did, then they're safe for now" Katara said at last.

"Fine" Captain Yung said bitterly, agreeing to Aang's idea. "But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we gonna get them all out?"

"Suckers!" Sokka cried, drawing everyone's gaze. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of Pentapox".

A short time later, Jin and Li were applying the small purple pentapods onto their arms and faces before taking them off, leaving a series of spots all over their skin. The citizens and guards of Omashu were doing the same, and they all soon looked like a hoard of infected people.

"The marks make you look sick, but you gotta act sick, too!" Sokka said from in front of the crowd. "You gotta sell it". An old man then walked by, leaning on a wooden cane and groaning. "Now that's what I'm talking about".

"Years of practice" the old man said, tapping his wooden leg.

"Okay, everyone, into sick formation!"

As everyone started moving out, Katara asked "Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?"

The twins turned to look at their tattooed companion, who replied "No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi". Momo then leaped onto Aang's shoulder, but the boy picked the lemur up and put him down. "Sorry, Momo, I'll feed you later". The lemur then hopped onto Jin's shoulder, and the boy gave his brother a neutral expression before they joined the others.

* * *

I stood behind Azula as the circus master started the show. "We're deeply honoured to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus" he said. "And tell us if there's anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable".

Knowing Azula, something will probably wind up dead by the show's end, I thought to myself. "I will" she said, and her tone didn't dissuade me from my assumption. The show then started, with Ty Lee performing rather fantastic feats of acrobatics. "Incredible" Azula noted. "Do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not" the circus master replied confidently.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net?" she asked, and my eyes flashed up to Ty Lee. To think that they were friends.

"Uh, the thing is…" the circus master replied, treading carefully. "The performers…"

"You're right, you're right" Azula said after a moment. "That's been done. I know. Set the net on fire".

"Of course, Princess". The older man then used his Firebending to set the net ablaze, and I could see Ty Lee starting to sweat from atop the wire.

"Brilliant" Azula complimented at the morbid display. "Just brilliant. Ooh! What kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment of…" the circus master started to reply.

"Release them all!" Azula commanded. I then watched as every kind of dangerous animal one could think of was released into the tent; clearly, when the daughter of the Fire Lord wanted something of someone, she got it. Later, I followed Azula into Ty Lee's tent, and the Fire Nation Princess dropped a bouquet of black flowers onto the other girl's vanity. "What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow".

I glared at the back of Azula's head; this psychotic little teenager manipulated people into getting what she wanted as masterfully as a painter would create a stunning portrait.

"I'm sorry, Azula", Ty Lee apologized, "but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow".

"Really?"

"The universe is giving me strong hints that it's time for a career change" Ty Lee explained. "I want to join you on your mission".

I could practically feel Azula's delight.

* * *

Jin and Li watched as the Fire Nation baby slowly waddled after a distressed Momo, cooing during the pursuit. The infant circled the campfire after the escaping lemur before stopping in front of Jin. Its eyes opened wide with discovery as it started to climb onto the boy's lap, reaching out and touching his face.

Jin tried to manoeuvre his head out of the way, but the baby was relentless. He turned to the right and gave his brother a deadpan expression as the baby grasped at his nose. Then, he lifted the baby off of his lap and onto the ground, next to Sokka's club.

The baby picked up the weapon, gnawing on it for a moment until Sokka snatched it away. "No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" The baby started to cry, and the twins smirked as Katara slapped her brother in the face. He sighed in resignation and said "Oh, all right" as he handed the club back to the baby, who instantly stopped crying.

Katara then leaned down and said in that voice people used when talking to infants "Oh, you're so cute!"

"Sure, he's cute now", Captain Yung said. "But when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer".

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara countered, holding the baby up to the bearded Earthbender.

Suddenly, a squawk came from above, and the twins saw that it was a messenger hawk. The bird swooped down before landing near the fire. Aang took the scroll out of the cylinder on its back and read aloud. "It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So, he wants to make a trade: his son… for King Bumi!"

The following morning, Jin and Li stood next to Sokka and Katara as Aang walked over to them with the governor's baby in his arms. "You realize we're probably walking right into a trap" he said evenly.

"I don't think so" Aang countered. "I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this".

* * *

Omashu was nothing like I remembered it.

The city was now in the hands of the Fire Nation, and it had a decidedly different look. Smoke belched forth from several different locations, much of the stone was in the process of being plated over with metal, and the Fire Nation banner hung almost everywhere I looked.

I walked behind Azula as some of her Royal Procession carried her via palanquin. The spoiled little Princess couldn't even be bothered to walk. Beside me was Ty Lee, whose eternal perkiness was really starting to get annoying.

However, as we approached a very dour-looking black-haired girl, I decided that maybe Ty Lee wasn't so bad. The three of us walked over to the girl, who bowed to Azula and said in a very monotone voice "Please tell me you're here to kill me". She then looked up at Azula, and the two chuckled.

"It's great to see you, Mai" the Fire Nation Princess greeted as she hugged the other girl.

Ty Lee then hugged her, and 'Mai' said "I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling".

Ty Lee broke the hug and, with a smile, replied "Well, Azula called a little louder".

Mai then turned to look at me, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as she appraised me with a neutral face that would easily put Shan We's to shame. The reminder of the tea-loving Firebender brought a slight ache inside, but that was gone as Mai asked in her monotone voice "And who might this be?"

Azula turned to regard me. "She was a former travelling companion of some traitors. I had her come along; she might prove useful". Mai didn't look convinced, and the Fire Nation Princess continued. "I have a mission, and I need you both".

"Count me in" Mai said. "Anything to get me out of this place".

We then made our way to the Fire Nation governor of Omashu, Mai's father, who said "I apologize. You've come to Omashu at a difficult time" as he and his wife got on their knees before Azula, who sat in his chair. "At noon, we're making a trade with the Resistance to get Tom-Tom back".

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son" Azula replied, not sounding sorry in the least. "But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave?" She then stood up and glared down at the man. "My father has trusted you with this city, and you're making a mess of things".

"Forgive me, Princess" the governor said, prostrating himself before Azula.

"You stay here" she said as she started to walk out. "Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more Omashu. I am renaming it in honour of my father. The city of New Ozai!"

Soon enough, we made our way to the site of a massive construction project. Within the scaffolding, I could see a massive statue of a man in rich robes with a goatee who I took to be the Fire Lord. I walked behind Mai, flanked by Azula and Ty Lee, as we walked onto the large platform overlooking the rest of the city. On the other side, I could see the Avatar standing with two children dressed in Water Tribe clothing, as well as two boys with identical faces.

Jin and Li! What were they doing here?

I felt my mouth drop open in shock before I quickly closed it, glancing at the three girls in front of me. There was no telling what might happen to me if they knew I had some connection to the Avatar or his companions. Suddenly, I heard a mad cackle coming from above, and looked to see a very old-looking man in a metal coffin. Only his face was visible, and he continued his cackling as he said "Hi, everybody!"

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's here" the Avatar replied, referring to the small baby in the Water Tribe boy's arms. "We're ready to trade".

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me" Azula cut in. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula" Mai replied, letting the other girl step in front of her.

"We're trading a two-year old for a King, a powerful, Earthbending King". The old man nodded, and Azula continued. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade. Does it?"

Mai looked back at the Avatar. "You're right" she said eventually. "The deal's off!" The old man's metal coffin was then raised up on its chain, and my mouth opened in shock again. She was seriously not going to get her brother back? How heartless was this girl?

"Whoa!" the old man cried giddily. "See you all later!"

"Bumi!" the Avatar cried before rushing towards us.

* * *

Jin and Li were shocked upon recognizing the fourth person on the other side of the platform. She was dressed differently, but she still looked the same, and the twins had seen her without her face paint before, so they knew that it was Takara. Why she was with the colourful band of Fire Nation girls was beyond them, and before they knew it, chaos erupted.

Aang rushed towards the girls with unbelievable speed, and the girl in ornate Fire Nation clothing shot blue flames at him. Their father had told them stories about Princess Azula, about the fact that she was the only other Firebender in the Fire Nation who used blue flames and about her almost utter insanity.

As Aang flew upwards on his glider, Princess Azula chased after him, leaving Takara and the other two girls for them, Sokka, and Katara to deal with.

"We've gotta get the baby out of here!" Katara cried as she entered into a ready stance.

"Way ahead of you" Sokka said, blowing on the Bison whistle Aang used. They then ran back the way they came, away from the girls, when Sokka suddenly cried out in surprise before falling down. The girl in pink suddenly emerged from a hole in the platform, and Katara used her Waterbending to trip her.

Jin and Li turned to see Takara and the black-haired girl from before charging towards them. The twins readied for battle; despite the distinct lack of earth around them, they were still fairly capable hand-to-hand fighters.

Suddenly, the twins caught sight of Aang riding King Bumi's metal coffin down a delivery chute, with Princess Azula hot on their heels. Jin nodded to Li, and the latter proceeded to run off the edge of the platform, leaping down in order to lend assistance to Aang and leaving the former to help Katara.

Before he knew it, Takara was suddenly in front of Jin. The Earthbender let his instincts take over as he dodged the Kyoshi Warrior's attacks, which had improved markedly since her arrival on their father's ship. He could tell that she was purposely slower than she could have been; he'd seen her fight, and he knew that she was holding back for appearance's sake. What surprised him was the matching set of four scars on both cheeks. Remembering the tendencies of Princess Azula, Jin found another reason to hate the teenager.

"Watch out!" Katara cried, and Jin saw her preparing to attack the Kyoshi Warrior. He tried to shake his head and get the Waterbending Master to stop, but in the heat of battle, she didn't notice him. Her attention was focused on the woman attacking him.

Almost too quick to see, Takara was struck in the side by a stream of water which sent her sliding off the edge of the platform. Luckily, the black-haired girl from before managed to pull her back up, leaving Jin to retreat next to Katara.

The black-haired girl then hurled more of her shuriken at them. Where was she holding all of those things?

"Here!" Katara said as she ripped a board from beneath them and tossed it over to Jin. The Earthbender held it in front of him, barely managing to block the tiny projectiles that would have struck him. Glancing to his left, he saw Katara drawing up some water in front of herself and freezing it into ice, trapping the shuriken aimed at her.

Down below, Li landed in one of the delivery chutes, using his Earthbending to raise up a cart-sized chunk of rock. He then shot it forward, carrying him down the chute and after Princess Azula.

The teenage girl was shooting blue fire blasts down at Aang, and Li doubled his pace. When he was close enough, he ripped a fist-sized chunk of rock from his ride before shooting it at Azula. The rock shot through the air before striking her in the hand just as she was about to attack Aang yet again, causing her blue flame to extend harmlessly into the air. The Fire Nation Princess snapped her head around and caught sight of Li. The glare she sent him made his bones quiver.

The chute the two of them were on descended, eventually joining up with Aang's. Li, Aang, and Princess Azula proceeded to engage in a two-on-one duel.

* * *

I watched as one of the twins and the Water Tribe girl blocked a volley of Mai's shuriken. The two of them were putting up a good fight, and while the Earthbending boy knew I was holding back, his companion didn't.

She melted her ice barrier into water and proceeded to send it towards us. Before I could react, the water split into two streams, and once it enveloped our arms, it froze.

Mai and I tried hacking at the ice, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Ty Lee emerged from a hole in the platform, sneaking up behind the Water Tribe girl. The girl in pink quickly jabbed the girl in blue in several different places, and the ice around mine and Mai's arms miraculously melted back into water. The Water Tribe girl tried to Bend the water, but it only quivered slightly.

The Earthbending boy took notice of his companion's distress, and proceeded to rip a few chunks of stone from the foot of the massive statue. Before he could do anything with them, however, Ty Lee jabbed him in the same places she had with the Water Tribe girl, and the rocks suddenly fell onto the platform.

"How are you gonna fight without your Bending?" Mai asked them in her monotone voice as Ty Lee joined us. The black-haired girl drew a shuriken, and just as she was about to throw it, something came spinning through the air and struck her hand, knocking the projectile out of her grip.

"I seem to manage!" a voice replied from above. The other girls and I looked up and saw the Water Tribe boy riding a massive, six-legged flying Bison.

The gargantuan animal landed in between us and the two Benders, and it proceeded to give a mighty flap with its large, flat tail, creating a massive gust of wind that sent the three of us flying through the air.

* * *

Li dodged another blue fire blast, feeling the heat against his skin as it shot past him. Suddenly, Jin, Sokka, and Katara appeared atop Appa. The large, white Bison flew beside the delivery chute, and Li watched as Aang used his Airbending to launch himself and the old man's metal coffin off of the chute.

They flew through the air over Appa, plummeting down onto a lower chute. Soon enough, Azula caught up with them, with Li hot on her trail.

Suddenly, just as Azula sent a spinning wheel of blue flames towards Aang, a large rock emerged from the chute, dispelling the flames. Princess Azula's cart smashed into it, creating a large dust cloud that obscured Li's view of the chute. Thrusting his arms upwards, he caused a large rock to emerge from the chute directly beneath his cart-sized ride, launching it into the air over the Fire Nation Princess.

The Earthbender soared through the air, eventually spotting Aang and the old man in the metal coffin. Pushing off his ride, Li somersaulted in the air before landing more or less gracefully beside Aang.

"Hey!" the bald boy greeted. "Thanks for the help!"

Li bowed his head before turning to the old man, whose metal coffin was propped up on some rocks. He crouched down and wrote on the ground, asking about what just happened.

"Bumi can Earthbend with just his face" Aang replied, eliciting wide-eyed surprise from Li. He then turned to the old man and said "I don't understand. Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you, Bumi?!"

"Listen to me, Aang" Bumi said, sounding more serious than before. "There are options in fighting called 'Jing'. It's a choice of how you direct your energy".

"I know!" Aang replied, sounding frustrated. "There's Positive Jing when you're attacking, and Negative Jing when you're retreating".

Li observed the discussion with his arms crossed. He'd never heard of these 'Jings' before, but he was familiar with the basic concepts, if he understood them properly. "And Neutral Jing: when you do nothing" Bumi added.

Aang looked utterly flabbergasted. "There are three Jings?"

"Well, technically, there are 85" Bumi replied. "But let's just focus on the third. Neutral Jing is the key to Earthbending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike".

"That's why you surrendered, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yes, and it's why I can't leave now".

Aang's shoulders slumped in defeat as he gazed at the city. "I guess I need to find someone else to teach me Earthbending". After a moment, he turned to Li and said "Hey! Maybe I could learn from you and your brother; you're pretty powerful Earthbenders".

Li crouched down and started to write on the ground when Bumi shook his head. "Your teacher will be someone who has mastered Neutral Jing" he explained. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking".

Just then, Momo flew down onto Aang's shoulder, and the Airbender chuckled before saying "Hey, Momo".

"Momo's mastered a few Jings himself" Bumi said, causing Li to look questioningly at the lemur. "Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you when the time is right". His face then tensed, and his metal coffin fell onto the chute before it was pushed back up by a rock. Bumi cackled the whole way, until the sound was gone.

Li stepped over to Aang, placing a hand on the bald boy's shoulder and smiling encouragingly. Appa then appeared nearby, with the others on his saddle.

* * *

"So, we're tracking your brother, your uncle, and Shan We, huh?" Mai asked, her tone flat and emotionless as always.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee asked from beside the black-haired girl. I saw Mai's lips curl into what might have otherwise have been considered a smile, had it not been on her face, as Ty Lee added "And I'm looking forward to seeing Shan We! I hear he's incredibly handsome!"

I involuntarily blushed at the thought of the Firebender, wondering where he was right now. The slight embarrassment gave way to shame; the twins had shown me nothing but kindness, and had even disobeyed their father's command in order to help me keep Prince Zuko from capturing the Avatar. Even though I had held back during the battle, I still felt guilty for fighting them at all.

"It's not just Zuko, Iroh, and Shan We anymore" Azula said from within her palanquin. "We have a fourth target now".

Once I knew that no one was glancing my way, I reached into my sleeve and pulled out the White Lotus tile Shan We had given me before I had been captured. I rolled it in between my fingers, allowing myself to smile as memories of my conversations with the tea-loving Firebender back aboard his ship.

Suddenly, Ty Lee's perky voice asked from beside me "What's that?"

I flinched a little before glancing at her. She bore a smile on her face, as she always did, and l held the tile in my palm. "Oh, it's a… Pai Sho tile I found a little while back".

"Neat" the teenager said.

After a moment, a memory from the battle flashed before my eyes. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" she replied, clasping her hands behind her back.

"What was that thing you did back on the platform? It was like you took away their Bending with just a few quick jabs".

"Oh ya, it's called 'Chi Blocking'" she replied perkily.

"Chi Blocking? I've never heard about such a thing".

"Yeah, it's really rare" Ty Lee agreed.

"Do you think you could… teach it to me?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure!" She then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. "See? I knew we'd become friends. We're already bonding!"

I surreptitiously glanced over at Azula, who looked so superior as some of her Royal Procession carried her palanquin. "Sure, bonding" I said a little distractedly.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. No Shan We, unfortunately, but we did meet with Azula's crew. *Shudders* That bunch has always given me the heeby-jeebies. **

**Please review and favourite! **


	13. The Swamp

I leaned against the ostrich horse with my arms crossed, staring blankly ahead. Beside me were Zuko and Iroh, with the former pouting as he always did and the latter holding his straw hat out towards the passersby. "Spare coins for weary travelers?" the older man asked. A middle-aged man tossed some copper coins into Iroh's hat, prompting a smile.

"This is humiliating" Zuko growled. "We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want".

I rolled my eyes; the worst thing about my new refugee status, besides being separated from the twins and Takara, was constantly having to deal with Zuko's angry ranting. The teenager threw fits like an infant, and it was seriously grating on my nerves.

"Well guess what", I said, glaring at him, "this is what most people in the world live like. You're upset because you lost your status as a Fire Nation royal? Many of the people in this world have lost everything: their homes, their lives, their families. If you don't like having to live a humble life, then too bad".

"I am the true heir to the Fire Nation" he growled, glaring back at me. "These people should be on their knees before me, giving me whatever I ask".

"They will if you ask nicely" Iroh said. A woman then approached, and he asked "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

"Aw, here you go" the woman said empathetically, dropping a coin into the older man's hat. I could see Zuko bristling at her tone; he probably thought that she was being condescending.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile" Iroh said with a coy grin. Zuko groaned in discomfort, causing me to smirk while the woman giggled before walking off. Glancing over at Iroh, I could see that his grey beard was starting to become thicker, now that he wasn't shaving it regularly. I then scratched my own beard; I hadn't shaved since after the North Pole, and now my face was covered in a full, black beard after weeks of growing.

A man with dual swords slung across his back then approached. "How about some entertainment in exchange for… a gold piece?"

"We're not performers" Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Not professional, anyway" Iroh quickly added, placing his hat on the ground and standing up. He then clasped his hands together and started singing in his baritone voice.

_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty. _

"Come on, we're talking a gold piece here" the man complained. "Let's see some action". He then drew one of his swords, and before I could react, he started swiping them at Iroh's feet, forcing him to move from foot to foot in a sick display.

_They kiss so sweet that you really have to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!_

Beside me, Zuko was incredibly tense, and he started to stand up. I held him down, whispering "Just stay calm". He angrily shrugged my hand off, and I watched as the stranger finally stopped swiping his swords at Iroh's feet.

He laughed heartily. "Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner" he said derisively. "Here you go". He then tossed the gold coin into Iroh's hat.

"Such a kind man" the older man commented, and I forced myself to take several deep breaths as I gripped my knee tightly.

* * *

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked. Jin and Li stopped their arm wrestling and looked over the edge of Appa's saddle. They were, indeed, slowly descending, and the Earthbending boys didn't like the look of the ominous swamp they were flying over. The Airbender holding the Bison's saddle didn't answer, and Sokka asked "Aang, why are we going down?"

"What?" Aang asked, looking around. "I didn't even notice".

At this point, they were coming fairly close to the tops of the trees, and Sokka asked sarcastically "Are you noticing now?"

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked, walking up beside her brother. Jin and Li shrugged when she looked over at them.

"I know this is gonna sound weird", Aang said, "but I think the swamp is… calling to me".

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked. The question made the twins' stomachs growl, and they exchanged a glance; they could always go for a decent meal when they could find one.

"No, I… I think it wants us to land there" Aang replied.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on". Jin and Li leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle, gazing down at the trees and murky water they were rooted in. They, too, could sense something odd about this place, but they couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"I don't know. Bumi said to learn Earthbending, I would have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes" Sokka replied, glancing warily down at the swamp. He then looked over to the twins, who looked a little apprehensive. "See? Even the Earthbenders aren't sure about this place".

"I don't know. There's something ominous about that place" Katara added.

"Okay", Aang relented, "since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye, swamp. Yip, yip". They then started ascending, putting some distance between them and the swamp. Suddenly, a deep rumbling could be heard coming from behind them. Jin and Li turned and saw a massive tornado coming towards them.

Jin tugged on Sokka's sleeve, and the Water Tribe boy turned and saw the tornado. His mouth fell open at the sight of it, and he said to Aang "You better throw in an extra yip. We gotta move!"

Aang then had Appa zigging and zagging in an effort to escape the roaring tornado, but to no avail. The funnel of air seemed to be following them, which only added to the creepy nature of the swamp. Suddenly, Sokka started floating as he was caught in the tornado's pull, and Katara held onto him. Aang then hopped onto the saddle and created a shield of air around the large Bison as they were finally enveloped by the tornado.

The Airbender's face was wrought with tension as he struggled to maintain the shield, but it eventually gave out, and the group was sent flying down towards the swamp.

Jin and Li came crashing down into murky water, managing to soften their landings somewhat by Bending the mud beneath them. They grimaced as they stood up, noticing that the others didn't appear to be hurt. Aang looked around, a sudden worried expression on his face. "Where's Appa and Momo?" he asked.

He then hopped up to the tops of the trees, calling the animals' names. Katara said "Sokka, you've got an elbow leech".

"Where, where?!" he shrieked in distress, flailing about like a panicked octopus.

"Where do you think?" Katara asked sardonically, causing the twins to smile.

"Why do things keep attaching to me?" Sokka asked in frustration as he pried the leech off of his elbow and threw it away. Just then, Aang flew back down on his glider.

"You didn't find them?" Katara asked.

"No. And the tornado, it just disappeared" Aang replied. Jin and Li exchanged a glance; tornadoes didn't just appear and disappear that quick, meaning that something else was at work here, and the Earthbending boys weren't sure as to whether it was hostile or not.

Sokka then drew a machete and started hacking away at some nearby vines. After a few swings, Aang said "Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp".

"Aang, these are just plants" Sokka countered. "Do you want me to say 'please' and 'thank you' as I swing my machete back and forth?"

"Maybe you should listen to Aang" Katara advised. "Something about this place feels… alive". Jin and Li could feel it. They flexed their toes on the soggy ground at their feet; their connection to the earth allowed them to feel something strange about the swamp, something alive and very spiritual.

"I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here. And if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can". Sokka then resumed hacking away at the vines, and the twins glanced nervously at their surroundings.

* * *

A short time later, as the sun was setting, Katara called out Appa's and Momo's names as the group trekked through the forest. "There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them" Sokka said. "We'll have to make camp for the night".

A small cloud of white gas was then belched from the murky water, and Katara nervously asked "What was that?"

"Nothing, just some swamp gas" Sokka replied calmly. "Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here". The swamp gas then wafted over to where they were standing, and they all plugged their noses at its foul stench. Suddenly, a piercing scream sounded from nearby, causing everyone to hold on tightly to one another in fear.

They glanced around, and eventually saw that a small, puffy white bird was making the scream-like sounds. "I think we should build a fire" Sokka suggested, quickly zipping over to some nearby tree branches and cutting them into pieces.

"Sokka, the longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that" Aang said.

"No, I asked the swamp" Sokka sarcastically retorted. "It said this was fine. Right, swamp?" In a squeaky voice, he then said "No problem, Sokka". Jin and Li gave him disapproving glares, but the campfire was soon lit, providing them all with some much-needed warmth.

* * *

As Jin and Li absently drew shapes into the ground with sticks, Katara asked "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Please, we're all alone out here" Sokka replied. He then started swinging his machete at a buzzing insect, and it suddenly burst into a ball of blinding white light. The ball moved away, illuminating many, many pairs of eyes as it did so.

"Except for them" Aang said.

"Right, except for them" Sokka agreed. Jin and Li then joined the others as they huddled together, clutching together in fright.

Eventually, they all managed to get some sleep. The twins slept on the ground next to each other, and they found their dreams populated by visions of their father. Their eyes slowly opened as they sensed something wrong. They exchanged a glance before feeling slimy vines wrapping around their bodies. They saw vines wrapping around the others as well, but as they couldn't talk, they couldn't warn them.

Suddenly, the vines yanked them all back with unbelievable force. Sokka used his machete in order to anchor himself in place, while Katara used her Waterbending in order to slice herself free. Jin and Li found themselves being dragged away from the others, and they both instinctively summoned earthen restraints on their wrists and ankles in order to secure their bodies.

The vines gripping them pulled and pulled, but it was no use. As they eased their grip slightly, Jin nodded over to Li, and the brothers summoned two rocks from the ground. Trying to replicate how King Bumi was able to Earthbend with only his face, the boys scrunched their faces and imagined the rocks changing.

For a few moments, they only floated in the air, and the twins kept envisioning what they wanted the rocks to do. Suddenly, the rocks morphed into flat disks with sharpened edges, and the twins smiled in triumph.

Using the sharpened rocks to cut apart the vines gripping them, they released their earthen restraints and bid a hasty retreat into the swamp. After running for some time, the twins stopped upon reaching a small clearing, content that they had escaped the mysterious vines.

Suddenly, a giggle drew their attention, and they looked to see several figures in the clearing. A ray of sunlight was shining down on them, and they were clearly illuminated.

There was a boy, looking to be somewhere around five years old, and a man and a woman. The woman sat on a large tree root, while the man chased the five year-old around. Both of them were laughing hysterically, and Jin and Li smiled at the sight. The man looked shockingly like their father, but as far as they knew, he didn't have any children besides them. And based on the woman's appearance, they surmised that it had to be a younger Admiral Zhao.

They had seen the portrait of their father's family when he had been a boy, and the five year-old they beheld must have been him. It was rather surreal, to see Admiral Zhao actually smiling, much less laughing and taking joy in something… normal.

The younger version of their father suddenly stopped running and turned to look at them. Jin and Li exchanged a glance, unsure as to how they should proceed. The younger Admiral Zhao stopped as well, and he stared down at them for a moment before returning his gaze to the small boy. His face then contorted into an expression of pure rage. "_TRAITOR!_" he roared as he brought his arm down and cast a line of crimson flames down at the small boy.

Jin and Li started to reach out for him, but a moment later, they were gone.

The twins looked around the clearing, checking for any signs of the vision they just witnessed. There was nothing, and the two brothers shrugged in confusion at one another. They then started walking through the swamp, searching for their lost companions. Eventually, they heard a commotion coming from nearby. They ran towards it, thinking that Aang and the others were in some kind of fight.

They then burst through a tangle of vines just as they heard Sokka exclaim "What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you!"

The twins suddenly found themselves rolling uncontrollably down a massive tree root before crashing into their Water Tribe companion. The three of them proceeded to stand up and recover from the crash as Katara said "Well, I've been wandering around looking for you guys!"

"I was chasing some girl" Aang said, using his Airbending in order to lift himself onto his feet.

"What girl?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I heard laughing, and I saw some girl in a fancy dress" he replied as he helped her to stand.

"Well, there must be a tea party here", Sokka sarcastically commented, "and we just didn't get our invitations".

Katara somberly looked down at the ground. "I thought I saw mom".

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry, and our minds were playing tricks on us" Sokka offered in explanation. "That's why we all saw things out here".

"You saw something too?" Katara asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought I saw Yue" he muttered, turning to look away.

Jin and Li looked questioningly at Aang, who said "Yue was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She gave her life so that the Moon would come back".

"But that doesn't prove anything" Sokka said. "Look, I think about her all the time. And you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot".

Katara turned to the twins. "Did you guys see someone?" They both nodded somberly, and Jin summoned a rock into his hand that he used to write into the nearest tree root.

"What about me?" Aang asked. "I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here".

"Okay, so where's here, the middle of the swamp?" Katara asked.

The twins looked around, and saw that they were currently in the shadow of a massive tree. The canopy stretched so far that it partially blocked their view of the sky, and the trunk was so thick that they had a hard time seeing around it. "It's the heart of the swamp" Aang commented. "It's been calling us here. I knew it".

"It's just a tree" Sokka countered. "It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us, and there's nothing magical happening here".

The Spirits jumped on the opportunity to prove him wrong, for just as he finished saying that, a large monster composed of vines burst from the water directly in front of the group. They all clung to each other and screamed in terror before it attacked.

Everyone split up as one giant arm came crashing down. The creature went after Sokka first, throwing him into the water like a ragdoll while Aang used an Airbending slice in order to sever the arm in half. The creature used its other arm to slap the bald boy away, leaving the twins and Katara to battle it while Sokka struggled against its grip.

While the Waterbender fought it head-on, Jin and Li elected to get around it. They both ran along the tree roots, eventually getting behind the vine creature. They then stretched their arms to the side, gathering a large clump of mud from the bottom of the water. Straining in order to keep the clump together, they launched it at the back of the creature. The mud struck it with a fair amount of force, but other than that the attack had no effect.

The creature then whirled on them, swiping the twins with one of its arms. The vine arm slammed into them with a great amount of force, and they crashed into a tree trunk. Jin and Li fell into the water, and as they stood back up, they saw Aang hopping on top of the creature. He used his Bending to create a small twister, turning the mass of green vines into an ice-cream cone shape.

Katara then formed a ball of ice around Sokka before freeing him from the monster's grasp. Exchanging a glance, Jin and Li kicked spiked rocks from the ground and proceeded to punch them at the creature.

The rocks pierced the vines clean through, and the Earthbending boys thought they could see something inside of it. The creature quickly regenerated the holes, and Katara began bombarding it with a barrage of thin wheels of water which sliced through the vines. This continued for a few moments, and the twins thought that they could see someone inside of the mass of vines.

"There's someone in there" Sokka said. "He's Bending the vines". Katara then sliced clean through the middle of the vines before she was suddenly ensnared. Aang came to her aid and blasted the remaining vines with a powerful gust of air which revealed a man.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?" he demanded.

"Wait" the man said, extricating himself from the vines. He appeared to be middle-aged, with upside down, bowl-shaped grey hair, and he wore nothing more than a loincloth. "I didn't call you here".

The group glanced at each other before Aang explained "We were flying over, and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land".

"He's the Avatar" Sokka elaborated. "Stuff like that happens to us a lot".

"The Avatar?" the man asked in an astounded tone. "Come with me". Jin and Li exchanged a questioning glance before following the others as the strange man led them up the massive roots of the enormous tree they had just finished fighting under.

"So who are you, then?" Aang asked as the group came to a level where they could see across the entirety of the swamp.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it" the man explained. "Like this fellow with his big knife".

"See? Completely reasonable" Sokka said smugly. " Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it".

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right" the man replied. "It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the Banyan Grove Tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did".

"Sure you did" Sokka said skeptically. "It seems real chatty".

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more; one big, living organism, just like the entire world".

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang asked.

"Sure" the man replied. "You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We are all living together even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree".

Jin and Li exchanged a glance. Their father had espoused a similar philosophy in regards to wisdom and knowledge. He believed that, fundamentally, all the peoples of the world were the same, and were thus deserving of all knowledge and ideas despite their loyalty to individual nations.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost", the older man explained, "people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to 'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death".

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked. "It was someone I had never met".

"You're the Avatar. You tell me" the older man replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Time is an illusion, so it's someone I _will _meet".

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson", Sokka spoke up, "but we still need to find Appa and Momo".

"I think I know how to find them" Aang said. He then placed his hand on the tree root and said "Everything is connected". He closed his eyes for several moments, and Jin and Li exchanged a glance. Eventually, the bald boy jumped up and said "Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

The twins, Sokka, and Katara then ran after Aang as he rushed back into the swamp. They ran for some time before they could hear some kind of singing coming from nearby. Just as they came to a thick tangle of vines, Aang fired a powerful Airbending slice forward.

The group emerged through the vines just as the Airbending slice smashed into two canoes. Momo suddenly emerged from a sack and flew over to them as the canoes' occupants defended themselves. "We're under attack!" one of them cried before he Bended a wave at them.

Aang and Katara worked together to dispel the wave, and the Water Tribe girl said "Hey, you guys are Waterbenders".

"You too?" the leaf-covered man asked in surprise. "That means we're kin". Jin and Li caught Katara's scrunched up face just as Sokka and the older man caught up with them. "Hey, Huu" the Waterbender greeted. "How you been?"

"You know, scared some folks, swung some vines… the usual" Huu replied casually.

The group then found themselves dining with the swamp Waterbenders as the sun set. One of them played a banjo, while another asked "How you like that possum chicken?"

"Tastes just like arctic hen" Sokka replied as Jin took a bite out of his serving. "So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got plenty of those things around" he said, referring to the reptile lying behind the Waterbender.

"You want me to eat ol' Slim?" he asked incredulously. "He's like a member of the family".

Sokka then tossed a piece of meat over at the animal, saying "Nice Slim". The meat bounced off of its nose, and it proceeded to growl, causing the Water Tribe boy to cry in fear.

"Oh, he don't eat no bugs" the Waterbender explained. "That's people food".

"Where'd you say you was from?" another one asked.

"The South Pole" Katara replied.

"Didn't know there was Waterbenders anywhere but here" the leaf-covered man said. "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No, it's all ice and snow" Katara said conversationally.

Jin and Li lightly scowled to each other, remembering the ice and snow of the North Pole. "Mm, no wonder you left" the Waterbender commented.

"Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here", Sokka said, taking the opportunity to bask in the glory of being right. "Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp".

"What about the visions?" Katara countered.

"I told you: we were hungry" Sokka said, his mouth full of cooked fish. "I'm eating a giant bug!"

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang asked.

"That's Avatar stuff; that doesn't count" Sokka muttered. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado that sucked us down".

"I can't do anything like that" Huu replied. "I just Bend the water in the plants".

"Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp". Jin and Li exchanged a smirk; no matter what he saw, Sokka was determined to be right when claiming that magic had anything to do with what they encountered.

* * *

**Ah, Sokka. He's like Kate Beckett on 'Castle': he always has to disprove anything that can't be quantified or logically explained. **

** I'll be skipping 'Avatar Day', as that's just filler, and there's nothing interesting for my characters to do in that bit. **

** Next: 'The Blind Bandit!'**


	14. The Blind Bandit

Jin and Li rolled their eyes as Sokka indulged himself. They had landed in the wealthy town of Gaoling some time ago, and in the process of restocking their supplies, Sokka had decided to do some shopping. Apparently, he thought that after their victory against the Rough Rhinos in Chin Village, he 'deserved something nice'.

Fighting the Rough Rhinos had been interesting. The twins had been told stories of the elite unit and their legendary exploits by their father and several soldiers that had served under him.

Handily defeating them proved to the twins that not all stories were to be believed.

"It's pricey", Sokka said, holding his chin in thought as he gazed down at the ornate green bag, "but I really do like it".

"Then you should get it" Katara said, sounding eager to move on. "You deserve something nice".

"I do, don't I?" Sokka agreed, causing the twins to exchange a smirk. Then, he slumped in defeat and said "But no. It's too expensive. I shouldn't".

"All right. Then don't". The twins let out relieved breaths as they and the others started walking away.

Unfortunately, Sokka decided to change his mind again. "You know what? I'm gonna get it". Jin and Li slapped their foreheads; if they possessed voices, then they would have groaned.

"Psst" someone said, drawing the group's attention. The twins turned and saw a shady-looking individual handing some kind of pamphlet to Aang. "You kids like Earthbending? You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy".

He then walked off, and the twins examined the pamphlet along with the others. "Look", Aang said, "there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free".

"Who knows?" Katara asked. "This Master Yu could be the Earthbending teacher you've been looking for". They then made their way to the 'Earthbending Academy', a fancy-looking structure with a golden sign on the arch.

"Do you guys want to join me? It could be fun" Aang said.

Jin crouched down and wrote on the ground. Katara craned her neck and read aloud "He says that he and his brother are self-taught, and they're fairly confident that this Master Yu doesn't have anything to teach them".

"Wow" Aang said with minor astonishment. "You guys are really powerful Earthbenders for being self-taught". Jin and Li wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders and smiled, taking pride in their achievements. A short time later, the bald boy emerged from the academy looking dejected. "He's not the one".

The twins exchanged a smug smirk. An Earthbending teacher who advertised and requested payment for his services wasn't that good.

"I think the Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI" one of the academy's students said as he and another boy walked out.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best Earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ" the other one countered.

Jin and Li perked up upon hearing that, and Aang excitedly said "Excuse me. But where is this Earthbending tournament exactly?"

"It's on the island of Noneya" the first boy replied. "None o' ya business!"

They walked away with derisive snorts, and Sokka heartily laughed. "Oh, I gotta remember that one!"

"I'll take care of this" Katara said resolutely. The way she spoke told Jin and Li that those boys would be hurting in the next few minutes. As she walked off, Jin placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder while Li walked over to a nearby food stall. He got some snacks which he gave to Jin, who promptly handed them over to Aang.

"What was I thinking?" Sokka asked as the bald Airbender munched on his food. "I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this?"

Katara suddenly returned, asking Aang "You ready to find an Earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble VI!"

Jin and Li blinked over at their Water Tribe companion, while Aang asked "How did you get them to tell you?"

"Oh, a girl has her ways" she replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Jin and Li could feel the excitement as they entered the arena. The anticipation of Earthbenders battling for the trophy made their blood pump. The group soon found their way over to an inexplicably empty section of seating. "Hey, front row seats" Aang noted as they sat down. "I wonder why no one else is sitting here".

His question was immediately answered as a large boulder crashed into the seats not ten feet away from them, making the ground quake.

Jin and Li exchanged excited glances as Sokka said "I guess that's why".

Just then, a man with long, greasy black hair stepped out into the centre of the arena in the large cavern. He raised his arm into the air and loudly proclaimed "Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu".

Katara huffed in disappointment. "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?"

"That's what I paid for" Sokka replied happily, voicing the twins' sentiments.

"The rules are simple" Xin Fu announced. "Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win". He then launched himself onto a platform overlooking the arena as a thick, well-muscled man stepped onto the arena. "Round one: The Boulder verses the Big Bad Hippo!"

The Hippo was an enormous man with four teeth who looked like he could swallow one of the twins in a single gulp.

"Listen up, Hippo" The Boulder said. "You may be big, but you ain't bad. The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!" The two men then started fighting as The Boulder punched some rocks towards the Hippo. The much-larger man merely stood there and absorbed the blows like they were nothing. He then started jumping up and down, shaking the arena.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen" Xin Fu said. "The Hippo is rocking The Boulder". Soon enough, The Boulder managed to Bend the rock at the Hippo's feet, launching the titan off of the arena. "The Boulder wins!"

"How about The Boulder?" Katara asked. "He's got some good moves".

"I don't know" Aang said hesitantly. "Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you guys think?"

The twins glanced at Sokka, who loudly shouted his approval of The Boulder. The Earthbending boys shrugged as Aang's gaze fell on them.

The Boulder proved to be a fairly powerful Earthbender, defeating a wide variety of opponents, such as Fire Nation Man, The Gopher, The Gecko, and Headhunter. Each time The Boulder demolished an opponent, Badgermoles would be used in order to clear the debris from the arena. Jin and Li were highly entertained by the tournament, but they weren't that impressed; The Boulder was the only one of any real talent, and the boys were confident that they could easily take the rest.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Boulder verses your Champion… The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu proclaimed as the Champion stepped out onto the arena. Jin and Li's eyes opened in surprise as they beheld a little girl, probably around their age, holding up the trophy belt as the crowd cheered.

"She can't really be blind" Katara theorized. "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is" Aang replied, and the twins didn't see anything to the contrary.

Jin and Li exchanged a glance as The Boulder said "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl".

The girl pointed an accusatory finger at the muscular man. "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder" she taunted in a high-pitched voice.

After a moment, he said "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche".

The blind girl remained unfazed. "Whenever you're ready, The Pebble" she taunted, and the twins couldn't help but smirk at her snarkiness. They watched as The Boulder made the first move, roaring as he brought a foot down to the ground. At the same time, The Blind Bandit struck her heel against the ground, creating a line of broken earth to shoot towards her opponent. The line reached The Boulder's foot just as it touched the ground, causing the man's legs to split.

The twins watched in stunned silence as the muscular man wailed in agony. He was far too distracted to see The Blind Bandit thrust her arm forward, causing three rock columns to emerge from the arena and throw The Boulder over the edge.

"Your winner, and still the Champion: The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu declared, causing the crowd to cheer.

Sokka wailed in grief over the crushing defeat of his favourite fighter, while Katara asked "How did she do that?"

"She waited and listened" Aang surmised.

Xin Fu then leaped down onto the arena, a large green bag in his hand. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" The twins exchanged wide grins with each other before launching themselves from their seats with rock columns. "What? No one dares to…" Xin Fu started to say before the Earthbending boys landed on the arena.

He leaped back onto his platform as the crowd started murmuring. The Blind Bandit gazed in their direction, pointing at them and asking "So, does it take little boys to beat a blind girl? Aren't there any men here?"

The twins didn't take the bait, standing with their hands clasped behind their backs. They glanced at each other and nodded. Jin struck his foot against the ground, causing a line of broken earth to creep towards their opponent, while Li remained perfectly still, trying to Bend with only his force of will. Focusing on the piece of ground in front of him, he felt the strain on his body as the man-sized boulder was ripped into the air before it shot towards the girl.

The twins hoped that the first attack would be enough of a distraction that Li could exploit; if this blind girl listened before attacking, then an Earthbending attack with no movement involved should be enough to beat her.

It wasn't.

The Blind Bandit struck her left foot against the ground, creating a line of broken earth that intercepted Jin's. They both impacted, and large rocks protruded from the point of contact. She then struck her right foot against the ground, summoning a rock wall that absorbed the boulder.

The twins reacted instantly, charging their opponent. She kicked two boulders simultaneously from the ground before punching them at both of the boys. The two of them pushed off of the ground, landing on the boulders and leaping high into the air. They then ripped out boulders as they started to fall back down. As they landed, they brought the boulders crashing down onto their opponent… only to discover that she wasn't where she had previously been standing.

Turning around, the twins noticed that she was standing on a piece of earth that had been slid out of the way of their combined attack. She then thrust her arms forward, and two identical boulders shot towards them at phenomenal speed.

The twins punched the boulders, reducing them into clouds of fine dust. Li thrust his arms upwards, summoning a rock column that launched him high into the air, while Jin punched the ground. A crack then formed, quickly advancing under The Blind Bandit's feet. Li then landed behind her, creating a rolling wave of earth that managed to knock the blind girl onto her back as she moved out of the way of the crack.

Capitalizing on the opening he had just made, Li leaped into the air, ripping a boulder out of the ground and bringing it down towards The Blind Bandit. Just before his attack came through, however, she stuck her feet towards him, and a rock column suddenly emerged from the ground, striking Li directly in the chest and sending him crashing into the seats beside Aang and the others.

Jin's eyes widened upon seeing his brother being dispatched. The Blind Bandit turned to look at him, bearing a smug smirk on her face.

The Earthbending boy's eyes narrowed, intent on avenging his brother. Extending his arms to the side, he drew several pieces of earth onto them, creating impromptu earthen armour. He then made several punching motions at The Blind Bandit, sending some of his armour shooting towards her. She punched each of them, shattering them into dust before striking her heel against the ground.

Jin suddenly found himself struck in the back by some kind of piece of earth that launched him into the air. He soon came crashing upside down right next to his brother, slumping in defeat as he gazed out at the arena, which appeared to be hanging from the ceiling from his current position.

"Wow, what a fight!" Xin Fu exclaimed. "Would anyone else care to try their luck against The Blind Bandit?"

"I will!" Aang's familiar voice replied as he stepped onto the arena.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka cried with a great ferocity. "Avenge The Boulder and The Twins!"

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out there?" The Blind Bandit taunted, prompting the crowd to _ooh_.

"I don't really want to fight you" Aang said, holding his hands up. "I want to talk to you".

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouted.

"Don't boo at him!" Katara admonished, slapping her brother on the back of the head.

Jin could only stare at the blind girl with nothing less than absolute awe. He and his brother had taught themselves how to Earthbend since before they could walk, and it was a point of pride with them. Their greatest strengths were fighting in sync with each other and learning new techniques from watching others. The Blind Bandit was the best Earthbender they had ever encountered, and that was saying something; the boys had, after all, come across some of the best Benders the Earth Kingdom had to offer in battle.

The Blind Bandit struck her heel against the ground, causing a thick rock to emerge where Aang was standing. The bald boy used his Airbending in order to glide away from it. As soon as his feet touched the arena, the blind girl said "Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?"

Aang avoided her next attack, staying off the ground for several moments. When his feet touched the ground, The Blind Bandit kicked a boulder in front of her before punching it at him. The Airbender responded by firing a powerful wind blast which blew the boulder and the blind girl off of the arena.

The twins, along with everyone else in the stadium, watched in stunned silence.

The Blind Bandit stalked off as Aang tried to solicit her to be his Earthbending teacher, while Katara helped Jin get rightside down. She proceeded to wipe the dust off of him and his brother, saying "Don't worry; you guys did great out there".

"Yeah, that was one of the best fights I've ever seen!" Sokka exclaimed as they joined Aang on the arena. The Water Tribe boy grabbed the trophy belt and bag of gold from Xin Fu, telling Aang "Way to go, Champ!"

* * *

"I got to admit", Sokka said as they walked along the street, "now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly".

"That is a big relief" Katara deadpanned. The twins only belatedly noticed the exchange; they were still a little sore from their defeat at the hands of the greatest Earthbender they had ever met.

And to think that she was blind!

"If we want to find The Blind Bandit", Aang said, "the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start". The group stepped into the academy, noticing the same two boys from the previous day pounding away at sand in jars.

"Oh, great. You again" one of them muttered. Katara took a threatening step forward, and the boys recoiled in fear, causing the twins to exchange amused smiles.

"Yeah. I didn't think so" the Water Tribe girl said.

"Nicely done" Sokka complimented.

"Hey, you're the kids who fought The Blind Bandit in the most epic battle I've ever seen!" one of the boys said, pointing at the twins.

"And you're the one who beat her!" the other added, pointing to Aang. Jin and Li didn't take it personally; after all, the surprise his Airbending afforded him in combat was an advantage that few were prepared to face.

"We need to talk to her" the bald boy explained. "Do you guys know where she lives?"

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery" one of the boys replied ominously. "She shows up to fight, then disappears".

"Let me handle this" Katara suggested to Aang. She then walked over to one of the boys and poked him in the chest with a finger. "You're not telling us everything!"

"No, no. I swear that's true! No one knows where she goes or who she really is".

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person" Aang said, sounding seized by inspiration. "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?"

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Beifong family" the one boy replied. "They're the richest people in town. Probably the whole world".

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter" the other one added as he cowered behind his friend.

"A flying boar is good enough for me" Aang said, turning to the others. "Let's check it out". The group then made its way through Gaoling, but not before the twins threw head-sized boulders into the two boys. They then came to the edge of town, to a rather impressive estate. The gate was protected by two serious-looking guards, and the archway over the gate was decorated with a gilded flying boar.

"Come on, we can go around" Sokka suggested, and the twins followed as they made their way to one of the side walls. Jin and Li thrust their arms forward, and a section of the wall slid down into the ground. Once they were all across, the twins brought the section back up, leaving no trace.

Suddenly, Jin and Li exchanged a worried glance before the ground erupted at their feet in the blink of an eye, throwing everyone around. Aang and Katara crashed into bushes, Sokka crashed onto the grass, and the twins fell into two trees.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle-Toes?" a familiar high-pitched voice asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked in response.

"Don't answer to Twinkle-Toes" Sokka chided. "It's not manly".

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt" Katara retorted. After a moment, she asked "Where are Jin and Li?" Just then, the branches supporting Jin and Li snapped, and they came tumbling down onto the ground, covered in twigs and leaves.

"Oh, there they are" Sokka said, not sounding too concerned.

As Katara helped them to stand, the twins got a good look at The Blind Bandit. They shook their heads, thinking that they were seeing things. The blind girl that had handily defeated them after a grueling battle was dressed in a fine white robe, and her hair was done up in a bun with a gold band. "How did you find me?" she demanded.

"Well, a crazy King told me I had to find the Earthbender who listens to the earth" Aang offered in explanation. "And then I had a vision in a magic swamp, and…"

"What Aang is trying to say is he's the Avatar", Katara said, cutting him off, "and if he doesn't master Earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord".

"Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards" the blind girl said, holding up a hand to Katara.

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war" Sokka said. "And yours is to teach Aang Earthbending".

She pointed a finger at the twins. "Why don't you have those two do it? They're Earthbenders. Pretty good ones, too". Jin and Li couldn't help but smirk as they received praise from a superior opponent. Jin crouched down and started writing on the ground. "What are you doing?" the blind girl asked.

"They can't talk" Katara explained. Jin quickly wrote something else, and she added "They were born like that". Li could see The Blind Bandit's expression change. "They can't listen to the earth like you can. They were hoping, along with the rest of us, if you could teach them and Aang what you know".

Jin stood back up, and he exchanged a glance with Li. For a few moments, The Blind Bandit was silent, and the twins hoped that she would say yes. Eventually, she put on a panicked expression and cried out "Guards! Guards, help!"

The group instantly ran for cover, and just as they managed to hide behind some bushes, several guards came running for The Blind Bandit. "Toph, what happened?" one of them asked.

Jin exchanged a glance with Li. So, her name was Toph; it sounded a lot like 'tough', which matched her personality perfectly.

"I thought I heard someone" she said, sounding timid. "I got scared".

The guards placed hands on her shoulders, and as they led her away, one of them said "You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph".

* * *

Fortunately, the group was able to overcome the initial barrier. As it turned out, being the Avatar came with a great many perks, and Aang simply had to show his tattoos in order to get them admitted into the Beifong estate. The guards showed them to the Beifongs themselves, including Toph, and they all found themselves eating dinner. Sokka noisily devoured his food, as did the twins; they hadn't seen this much food in quite some time, and they took full advantage of it.

A servant set a bowl of soup in front of Toph, and her father said "Blow on it. It's too hot for her".

"Allow me" Aang said, proceeding to blow a tiny twister over to Toph's bowl. The steam dissipated instantly, and the Beifongs clapped in amazement. Master Yu was present as well, and the twins didn't think very highly of him; he looked too clean and proper, absent of the regular dirt that every Earthbender possessed.

"Avatar Aang", Toph's mother began, "it's an honour to have you visit us".

Her father turned to the bald boy and asked "In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?"

Aang swallowed a mouthful of food before replying "I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an Earthbending teacher first". He looked purposefully at Toph, and the twins could see the scowl on her face.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land" the blind girl's father said, forcing the twins to suppress derisive snorts. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little".

Jin and Li exchanged a dubious glance, doubting very much that he had managed to train the finest Earthbender they had ever seen.

"Then she must be a great Earthbender", Aang said, probably good enough to teach someone… ow!" The twins felt the slight vibration in the ground, and upon seeing Toph's half-hidden smirk, they figured she must have been responsible.

"Toph is still learning the basics" Master Yu said.

"Yes", her father agreed, sounding very mournful, "and because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true Master".

The twins blinked twice, their faces frozen, before turning to exchange a glance with the others. Toph's father appeared to be the only blind one in the room if he couldn't see his daughter's prodigious talent.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is" Aang said. The twins felt another vibration in the earth just as the bald boy's face was forced into his food. They looked at Toph, who was smirking once again, as Aang wiped the food off of his face. He suddenly bore a devious grin before sneezing, blowing food onto Toph, her mother, and Master Yu.

"What's your problem?" Toph demanded, standing up.

"What's _your _problem?" Aang countered, standing up as well.

The twins, along with Sokka and Katara, observed the proceedings in absolute silence. "Well", Toph's mother said, sounding completely oblivious to the tension in the room, "shall we move to the living room for dessert, then?"

After a very awkward dessert, the Beifongs graciously offered the group to stay for the night, and they proceeded to settle into a very luxurious room. Apparently, this family had money to spare. As Aang bid Appa goodnight through the window, Toph stepped into the room, prompting the Airbender to cry in surprise and enter into a fighting stance.

"Relax" she said. "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call it a truce, okay?"

After a moment, Aang said "Okay, truce".

"Let's go for a walk" the blind girl said. She then pointed to the twins. "You two can come along". A few minutes later, the four of them were outside, walking through the estate's magnificent grounds. "Even though I was born blind", Toph began, balancing along a stone bridge which crossed a small stream, "I've never had a problem seeing. I see with Earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is: you, those two, that tree, even those ants".

The twins and Aang looked around in the darkness for the ants, but couldn't find anything. "That's amazing" the Airbender complimented. Jin then crouched down and wrote on the ground. "Jin says that that's just like him and his brother. Even though they can't talk, they communicate through their Earthbending. They know it's not the same as being blind, but everyone else sees them as just being helpless little boys except for their father. He always encouraged them to be the best they can be".

Toph snorted. "I wish my parents were like that. They don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; while their father loved them and wanted the best for them, he didn't express that in the smothering manner of Toph's parents. They could only imagine what that must be like.

"Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?" Aang asked, echoing the twins' thoughts.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?"

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?" Jin and Li looked down somberly, thinking about their father and whether or not they would ever see him again.

"You could come with us" Aang offered, and the twins gave him a supportive nod.

"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want" Toph said, her tone wistful. "No one telling you what to do… that's the life. It's just not my life".

Li crouched down and started to write on the ground when he felt something. He looked to his brother, who sensed it too.

"We're being ambushed!" Toph exclaimed, and the twins followed her and Aang as they ran. Suddenly, something burst out of the ground in front of them, and the twins recognized him as one of the fighters from Earth Rumble VI. Before they could do anything, however, four metal cages were dropped on top of them, trapping them as something pounded them into the ground.

They then heard Xin Fu's voice. "I think you kids owe me some money".

* * *

"You think you're so tough!" Toph shouted down at Xin Fu and the other Earthbenders. "Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face?" Jin and Li gave each other an amused smirk; this girl definitely had a lot of spunk.

Down below, on the arena, Xin Fu replied "I'm not smiling".

Suddenly, the twins caught sight of four people on the other side of the arena, and they saw that it was Sokka, Katara, Master Yu, and Toph's father. "Here's your money" Sokka said, holding up a large bag. "Now, let them go". He dropped it on the arena floor, and Master Yu shot it over to Xin Fu. The greasy-haired man inspected its contents before nodding over to one of the fighters.

Toph's cage was lowered to the arena, and she was promptly released. "What about them?" Katara asked, referring to Aang and the twins.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar and two deserters" Xin Fu replied, holding up wanted posters. "Now get out of my ring". The rest of the fighters then appeared, and Sokka and Katara exchanged nervous glances.

"Go", Aang said, "we'll be okay".

Katara then called into the tunnel leading out of the stadium "Toph, there's too many of them. We need an Earthbender. We need you".

They heard Toph's father reply "My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you". Jin and Li exchanged an irritated glance; if they weren't stuck in metal cages, then they would have pounded some sense into the man; clearly, he was blinder than his daughter.

"Yes, I can" Toph's high-pitched voice refuted, giving the twins a new sense of hope.

As they were being carried by the Hippo and The Boulder, a rock suddenly emerged in the fighters' path, causing them to turn around. The twins were facing the ceiling, so they couldn't see anything, but they heard Toph say "Let them go. I beat you all before, and I'll do it again".

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment" the muscular man replied. The twins suddenly found themselves being thrown aside, and they grunted as their metal cages bounced along the arena floor.

A great commotion then sounded as Toph engaged all the fighters, while Sokka and Katara worked on freeing the twins and Aang from their cages. "Hit it harder!" the Airbender cried as Sokka bashed his cage's lock with a rock.

"I'm trying!" he replied indignantly. Eventually, he managed to get Aang free, and the three of them then worked on freeing the twins.

As the twins awaited their imminent freedom, they heard the distinctive growling of the Hippo and The Boulder. Finally, their metal cages were opened, and the Earthbending boys quickly extricated themselves, entering into fighting stances. Aang shook his head, and they followed his gaze to the rest of the arena. The only ones left standing were Toph and Xin Fu; clearly, even when fighting together, none of the Earth Rumble VI fighters could hope to stand a chance against the blind girl.

The greasy-haired man launched a salvo of boulders at Toph, who responded by summoning an earthen bunker around herself. Once all the boulders had struck uselessly against it, a piece broke off and shot towards Xin Fu.

He leaped into the air in order to avoid the attack. As his hand made contact with the ground, he threw another boulder at Toph. She deftly side-stepped the chunk of earth before summoning a line of rock columns that launched Xin Fu into the stands, in between her father and Master Yu.

Aang and the others stood there in complete awe, their mouths open enough to house Badgermoles, while the twins stared at her with deep smiles. This girl was one of a kind.

* * *

A short time later, they were all back at the Beifong estate as Toph stood before her parents. "Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an Earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it".

Jin and Li agreed wholeheartedly.

"I know I've kept my life secret from you", she continued, "but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old, and I've never had a real friend". Jin and Li exchanged a glance as she looked up at her parents and asked "So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me".

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph" her father replied. "It's made me realize something".

"It has?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day".

Jin and Li's eyes widened in shock. This man was one of the worst fathers they had ever seen, and considering they had been adopted into the family of Admiral Zhao, that was saying something.

"But, Dad…" Toph started to protest.

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph" her mother said, causing the twins to scowl over at her.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out" her father ordered. "They are no longer welcome here".

A servant then escorted them out, and Aang said "I'm sorry, Toph".

"I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Aang". Jin and Li glanced back, and the blind girl stared after them. A tear ran down her cheek, and the twins felt an ache inside.

* * *

Jin and Li stared at the wall of the Beifong estate, their hands clenched into fists. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were in the outskirts of Gaoling, getting Appa ready to leave. The twins had decided to slip away quietly and make their way back to the large estate.

At this point in their lives, all they wanted to do was to be reunited with their father. Even though they had no idea if he was still alive, they still held out hope. Travelling with Aang was just a way for them to do that. However, they found themselves unwilling to abandon Toph to a fate of imprisonment, no matter what her parents said.

They had been orphans, destined to live on the streets and doomed to a life of poverty until their father had found them and took them in. They had had the opportunity to find freedom and a better life, and Toph deserved the same.

Nodding to each other, the Earthbending boys thrust their arms out, lowering a section of the wall into the ground. Upon entering the estate, they raised the wall back up so there would be no trace. The twins proceeded to stealthily make their way through the shrubbery, careful to avoid the patrolling guards. There was no telling what the blind girl's parents might do if they were discovered. Eventually, they came to a wall near the back of the estate, and they were fairly positive that it led to Toph's room.

The boys lowered a section of the wall, revealing a rather large room with ornate tapestries, gilded furnishings, a large vanity with a jewel-encrusted mirror, and a large bed where a certain blind girl was crying into her pillow.

Jin and Li exchanged a pained expression, hating seeing Toph like this. Sensing their presence, she looked up at them, her milky white eyes wide with shock. Jin jerked his head back, silently inviting her to come with them. Toph's mouth opened, and her expression appeared hopeful. She glanced back at her front door, likely thinking about her parents and the sentence they had passed.

Turning around so as to let her change in privacy, Jin and Li were suddenly punched in the shoulders as Toph emerged from her room, dressed in the outfit she had worn during Earth Rumble VI. "Come on, let's go" she said, sealing the hole in her wall. Jin and Li rubbed their shoulders and exchanged a glance; apparently, this girl showed affection differently than others.

Soon enough, they came to where the others were standing next to Appa. "There you are!" Katara cried upon seeing the twins. "We've been looking…" She trailed off as she caught sight of Toph, and the Earthbending boys could see her eyes widening with surprise.

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed, hopping down onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to look at the twins, smirking. "These two convinced my Dad to let me travel the world".

Sokka and Katara exchanged a glance before the former said "Well, we'd better get out of here before your Dad changes his mind again".

"Good idea" Toph agreed.

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph" Aang said.

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something". The bald boy hopped down onto the ground, and the moment his feet made contact, the blind girl struck her heel against the ground, causing a rock to emerge and shoot Aang into a tree. "Now we're even" she said smugly. Holding her arm out to Sokka, she said "Um, I'll take the belt back".

The Water Tribe boy scowled as he took off the belt and tossed it down. It struck Toph directly on her head, knocking her down to the ground as she exclaimed "Ow!"

Jin helped her get back on her feet, while Li waved a hand over to Sokka, causing a small rock to shoot through the air before hitting the older boy on the forehead. Once they were all on Appa's saddle, the large Bison took off, and they were soon leaving Gaoling behind. "I'm really looking forward to learning Earthbending from you" Aang said.

Jin used his Bending to crush a small rock in his hand into dust before forming it into writing. Katara turned to Toph and said "Jin and Li also want to learn how you 'see with your feet', and once they do, they want a rematch".

"You're on!" Toph said, prompting the twins to smirk at each other.

* * *

** Woohoo! Toph has entered the building! I've been looking forward to introducing her to the twins for a while, now. **

** So, I was wondering if you guys could do me a favour: I'm having trouble thinking of possible nicknames Toph might give the twins, so if you can think of any, just let me know!**

** I'll be skipping Zuko Alone (hopefully for obvious reasons), so next up will be 'The Chase!' **

** Please review and favourite! **


	15. The Chase

"Hey, you guys picked a great campsite!" Toph exclaimed as everyone got down off of Appa. "The grass is so soft". Jin and Li exchanged a glance before looking down at the ground. It was covered in patches of white fur that surrounded the large Bison.

"That's not grass" Sokka replied. "Appa's shedding".

"Oh, gross" Katara said, moving away from the fur on the ground.

"That's not gross" Aang countered as a bird landed on his head. "It's just a part of spring. You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat".

"Ah, the beauty of spring" Katara said sardonically as Appa licked some loose fur off of one of his legs. He then sneezed, creating a cloud of white that rained down upon the group. "Stop! Appa, Stop!"

"It's not that bad, Katara" Sokka soothed as he crouched down and gathered a bunch of the fur. "It makes a great wig". He then stood up, and the twins beheld the self-made clump of fur on his head.

"And a great beard" Aang added as he slid down to the ground. He had formed some fur into a thick beard that looked like it belonged to a wise old Master. Jin and Li exchanged devious grins, concocting their own use for the fur.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group" Katara said as she wiped the fur off of her clothes. "Because you boys are disgusting".

As the twins went about forming clumps of fur around their bodies, Toph walked in between Sokka and Aang. "Excuse me, does anyone have a razor, because I got some hairy pits!" At that moment, the twins stood up, revealing their masterpieces. Fur was coming out of Jin's ears and nostrils, while thick clumps of fur rested on Li's bare feet. Everyone except Katara was laughing, and Aang proceeded to sneeze, blowing himself onto one of Appa's legs and covering his back with fur.

A short time later, as the sun started to set, the group went about setting up camp. While Aang, Sokka, and Katara went about setting up tents and bedrolls, Toph and the twins were content with merely laying on the ground.

As Jin and Li stared up at the darkening sky, Katara came over and said "So, Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work".

"Hey, don't worry about me" the blind girl replied as she chewed on a piece of wheat. "I'm good to go".

"Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent". Momo came to hover next to her, depositing a few nuts into her hands. "Even Momo does his fair share".

"Katara, I'm fine" Toph assured. "I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire. I've already collected my food. And look, my tent's all set up". She then used her Bending to draw two flat, diagonal slabs of earth over her. Jin and Li exchanged a glance before they did the same, following her example.

Katara didn't look pleased. "Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish…"

"I don't understand" Toph cut her off. "What's the problem here? Those two are doing exactly the same thing as me, and I don't hear you complaining to them about it". The twins exchanged a nervous glance as Katara turned her gaze over to them. Before she could say anything, they drew up two more slabs of earth that completely sealed them inside their self-made tent.

A short time later, the twins could hear Katara telling their blind companion. "Hey, Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves".

Jin gently eased the front slab of their earthen tent down enough so that he and his brother could observe the proceedings.

"Yeah. You do seem pretty tired" Toph agreed. The Earthbending boys sensed that Katara took umbrage.

"I meant all of us" she said, sounding a little more frustrated than before.

"Well, good night" Toph said, and the twins let out a silent breath of relief; for tonight, at least, no one would be killing each other. Later, after they had gone to sleep, the twins were awoken by Toph's high-pitched voice. "There's something coming toward us!"

Jin's eyes shot open, and he hastily stood up, knocking his head on the side of their earthen tent. As he felt the throbbing pain from the impact, Li slid the slabs of earth back into the ground as Aang asked "What is it?"

Toph crouched down, putting a hand on the ground. "It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche".

As the twins got up and walked over to where the others were standing, Sokka half-mumbled "Your powers of perception are frightening".

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Better safe than sorry" Aang said. A few minutes later, they were flying through the air, leaving their campsite behind. The twins gazed behind them, and saw great plumes of smoke out in the distance. Jin tapped Katara's shoulder, drawing her attention to them. "What is that thing?"

* * *

I entered into a fighting stance, staring down my opponent before striking. I launched myself forward, quickly hitting him with a series of jabs and deliberate strikes. After I made them, I took a few steps back. "Like that?" I asked.

Ty Lee cocked her head as she looked at the wooden mannequin. "Almost" she said. "The key to Chi Blocking is the surprise; if your opponent's not expecting it, then it'll be all the more effective".

I nodded. Ever since we had left Omashu, Ty Lee had been teaching me the art of Chi Blocking, which she had used to take away the Water Tribe girl's and one of the twins' Bending away. It was odd, to think that a few quick jabs could negate someone's Bending. Ty Lee told me that it was all about hitting a person's pressure points so as to block the flow of Chi and rendering their Bending useless.

Off to the side, Mai huffed as the metal floor beneath us rumbled. Our transport was rolling across the land with incredible speed, and I had to admit that the Fire Nation's industrial capacity was incredible at times.

I then heard Azula's measured footsteps behind me. "We'll be reaching our target soon enough" she said, her tone reminding me of a coiled serpent. "I hope you won't have any qualms about capturing the Avatar. I would hate for anything else to mar that face of yours". My expression remained the same, but inside, I shuddered. This teenager was barely human… she was a cold, unfeeling, manipulative monster. Every time I heard her voice, I felt angry and afraid at the same time. Drawing on my feelings for her, I attacked the wooden mannequin once more, envisioning it as the haughty Fire Nation Princess.

* * *

The twins practically leaped off of Appa once the Bison touched ground, relishing the feel of bare earth as they lay on the ground. Toph gave voice to their sentiments as she said "Land, sweet land. See you guys in the morning!" She then started to walk over to the edge of the clearing.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked.

"Really?" Toph asked incredulously. "You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?"

The Water Tribe boy sniffed the bag, and instantly recoiled, his face turning green. As he collapsed onto the ground, Katara replied "Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now and…"

Toph suddenly pointed a finger at the older girl as she stared off into space. "Look, I didn't ask you to unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight".

"That's not the point" Katara retorted. "Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful". Jin walked over to her and lightly tugged on her sleeve in an effort to diffuse the situation, but she shook him off.

"What?!" Toph nearly shrieked. "Look here, Sugar Queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang Earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish".

She then drew up an earthen tent, and Katara replied "Sugar Queen?!" Toph drew up a slab of earth in front of her, and the Water Tribe girl demanded "D-Did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating?" She then launched into an angry tirade as she pounded on Toph's earthen tent. The twins exchanged a glance, hoping that once she vented some of her anger, Katara would be able to calm down and get some sleep.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Okay, okay" Aang said. "You both need to calm down".

Katara suddenly whirled on him, her face contorted into an expression of pure madness and anger. "Both?! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

The twins instinctively recoiled in fear, while Aang said "I can see that" as he bid a hasty retreat; this was one battle he couldn't win.

A short time later, the twins were resting comfortably in their own earthen tent, next to Toph's. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight" Katara called, and the Earthbending boys rolled their eyes; did she really have to go on with all this arguing? "Too bad you can't see them, Toph".

The twins then felt a vibration in the earth just before Katara shrieked in surprise. Li brought the front of their tent down, and he and his brother saw the Water Tribe girl's sleeping bag on top of Sokka's. "Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking?" he demanded.

Toph suddenly emerged from her tent and said "That thing is back".

Jin and Li exchanged a worried glance as Sokka asked "Well, how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes".

Everyone looked behind them, at the ever-encroaching plume of smoke, and Aang replied "I don't think so, Sokka".

Once again, they were back in the air. "Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph added.

"I don't know" Aang replied. "But this time, I'm gonna make sure we lose them". After what seemed like an eternity, Appa finally landed on a flat piece of earth in the middle of a mountain range. The Bison collapsed onto his side, evidently as tired as everyone else.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp" Sokka mumbled. "I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep".

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway" Katara said. Jin and Li covered their faces with their hands as they laid on the ground, wanting so very much for everyone to shut up while they slept.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed" Toph retorted, and the twins couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Come on, guys" Aang said. "There's something after us, and we don't even know what or who it is".

"It could be Zuko" Katara theorized. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole". The twins exchanged a glance; they doubted that the banished Prince would be able to summon the kind of machine that was chasing them. They weren't even sure if he was still alive.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world" Sokka replied. The twins ran a hand through their scruffy black hair, still finding not having it in ponytails strange.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara teased.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail" Sokka replied, not even bothering to get up as he pointed to his hair.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky" Katara said.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here, so, now, would everyone just shush?" Momo suddenly started chattering away, and Sokka said "No, Momo, shh. Sleepy time". After a moment, he said "Oh, don't tell me" in a despondent voice.

The twins looked up and saw the thing that had been dogging them all night approaching in the distance. "That's impossible" Aang said. "There's no way they could have tracked us".

"I can feel it with my own two feet" Toph assured. The thing chasing them was getting closer, and the twins could see that it was some sort of machine, which could only be from the Fire Nation.

"Let's get out of here" Katara suggested.

"Maybe we should face them and find out who they are" Aang countered. "Who knows? Maybe they're friendly".

"Always the optimist" Sokka dryly commented. The machine came to a stop, and one of the cars opened up, depositing four mongoose lizards upon which rode Princess Azula, the other two girls, and Takara. Jin and Li exchanged a nervous glance; they were ready to fight the other three, but they weren't as enthusiastic about fighting the Kyoshi Warrior.

"It's those four girls from Omashu!" Katara exclaimed.

The twins got into fighting stances, and Toph confidently declared "We can take them; four on five".

"Actually, Toph, there's six of us" Sokka corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you. You know, no Bending and all". The twins could see the older boy's face becoming as red as a cherry.

"I can still fight!" he angrily shouted.

"Okay", Toph said, "four on five plus Sokka". The group of girls then rushed towards them with their mounts. Toph made several motions with her hands, while the twins made various punching and thrusting motions. The three Earthbenders created a field of rocks that burst out of the ground in front of the approaching girls, but the nimble mongoose lizards merely climbed over them.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were, and we found out" Sokka stated. "Now let's get out of here". Everyone else ran back towards Appa, while the twins stayed with Toph at the edge of their campsite.

The blind girl raised a massive rock wall in front of the girls, but a hole was soon blasted through it by what could only have been lightning. The girls then rode their mounts through, and the black-haired one hurled a number of tiny knives at the Earthbenders. The twins and Toph instinctively ripped large chunks of rock from the ground which absorbed the knives. They then pushed off with their feet, jumping over to Appa's saddle whilst firing the boulders at the girls.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang cried as he took the reins. They then lifted off the ground, barely avoiding a lightning strike as they did so.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu" Katara said.

"I still think we could have taken them" Toph added indignantly. Jin and Li exchanged a glance; that was one fight that they were hesitant to go through with.

"Are you kidding me?" Katara countered. "The crazy blue Firebending and the flying daggers and hand-to-hand combat are bad enough, but the last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my Bending away. That's scary". Jin clenched his hands into fists, vividly remembering the experience; losing his Bending had been like losing his identity, and it was one of the scariest things that had happened to him.

Li put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as the sky suddenly became brighter. The twins turned and saw that the sun was rising. "Oh, no" Sokka wailed. "The sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep".

"Sokka, we'll be okay" Aang assured him.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked, sounding a little deranged. "I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? AND SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS!" Li reached over and slapped him on the back of the head, snapping him out of his hysteria.

"Every time we land", Katara said, "those girls are there. So we'll just have to keep flying".

The twins doubted that.

"We can't keep flying forever" Aang countered. A short time later, Jin and Li found themselves being jarred awake from a short nap as Toph asked "What's going on?" The Earthbending boys looked around them and saw that they were rapidly falling towards the ground.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang replied, hanging onto the reins. Jin managed to grab hold of Toph's hand as Li took his hand, and they struggled to maintain their grip as they plummeted through the air.

Aang tried desperately to wake the Bison up, and miraculously, the ten-ton animal roared as he just managed to stop before crashing into the canopy of the forest below. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and they promptly crashed. Aang slid down Appa's head, and as he shambled away, he said "Appa's exhausted".

Jin and Li tripped over the edge of the Bison's saddle and fell hard onto the grass. Through their sleepy haze, they heard Sokka say "Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep".

"Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues". Jin and Li's eyes widened to the size of platypus bear eggs as they tightly gripped their heads; was Katara seriously going to press the issue now?

"WHAT?!" Toph shrieked.

"All right, all right!" Aang shouted. "Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest".

"No" Toph said angrily. "I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep. And then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're blaming me for this?" the blind girl asked incredulously. She threw her bag onto the ground and stalked over to where Katara was standing.

Aang stood in between them, holding up his hands. "No, she's not blaming you".

"No, I'm blaming her" Katara said.

"Hey!" Toph exclaimed, tossing Aang aside like a ragdoll. "I never asked you for didly-dooda. I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here".

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Aang asked, suddenly done with being the peacekeeper.

"Yeah. You want to know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go".

"How dare you blame Appa" Aang replied indignantly. "He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is. Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the five of us!"

The twins had enough. Jin finally allowed all of his anger to boil to the surface as he slammed his foot to the ground. The clearing they all occupied quaked violently, causing everyone but them and Toph to lose their footing. Li followed up by getting on his knees and pounding at the ground with his fists. Each time struck the earth, the clearing quaked once, twice, three times, until his arms were too sore to continue.

He stood up, and the twins breathed heavily as Aang, Sokka, and Katara got on their feet. "I'm outta here" Toph growled, and the twins looked at her with wide-eyed surprise. The blind girl picked up her bag and started walking away. The Earthbending boys ran up to her, but when they placed hands on her shoulders, she roughly shook them off and said "Leave me alone".

They stared despondently after her as she stalked off into the forest.

* * *

"Wads of wet fur" Mai noted dryly as Azula picked some up from the river where we had stopped. "How delightful".

Ty Lee held her chin in her hand in thought. "Hmm, they're not wads. They're more like… bundles. Or bunches? It's got an 'uh' sound"

"Or clumps" I muttered under my breath as Azula stood up.

The girl in pink brightened. "Clumps! They're clumps!" She proceeded to wrap her arms around me a tight hug, and I huffed, dutifully patting her shoulder. While Ty Lee's perpetual perkiness was very annoying at times, it was much more hospitable than Mai's constant apathy or Azula's insanity.

Mai pointed to where the clumps of fur were going. "The trail goes this way".

Azula looked around for a few moments before turning to us and saying "The Avatar is trying to give us the slip". Pointing to Mai and Ty Lee, she said "You two head in that direction and keep your eye out for the Bison". Looking over at me, she gave me a chilling grin and said "You'll come with me. We'll follow this trail".

* * *

I heard the rumbling coming from back where I had left Iroh. I turned back in the direction I had just come from, my hands clenched into fists; I had been around Earthbenders long enough to know when Earthbending was being used. Dropping the firewood I had collected, I ran back towards Iroh, hoping that I could help him in time. Even without my Firebending, I was still a capable hand-to-hand fighter, and I would be damned if I allowed one of my heroes to be captured or killed.

After a few minutes, I burst through some bushes. Taking in the scene in front of me, I saw Iroh gingerly standing up, rubbing his rear, and I saw a tiny little girl dressed in green standing a few feet away from him.

Her eyes were milky white, and I was caught by surprise. She couldn't be blind, could she? How could she travel the countryside all by herself?

Upon noticing me, she tensed, readying for a fight, before Iroh said "It's all right! Just a little misunderstanding". Keeping my eyes on the girl, I allowed myself to cautiously ease my muscles. "Let's sit down and talk over tea" the older man suggested as he gingerly stood up, and I nodded.

* * *

Azula and I brought our mounts to a stop at the edge of the ruined village, seeing the Avatar standing several dozen feet away from us. We dismounted, and I kept my eyes on the Fire Nation Princess the whole time. This was it; when she attacked, I would take the opportunity to apply my Chi Blocking training with Ty Lee. No matter how much I feared and hated Azula, I wouldn't allow her to eliminate the world's only chance for peace.

"All right" he called as we slowly walked towards him. "You've caught up with me. Now, who are you, and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Azula asked, a hand on her hip. "You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint". She then covered up the left side of her face and spoke in a deeper voice "I must find the Avatar to restore my honour. It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny".

"So what now?" The Avatar asked.

"Now? Now it's over. You're tired, and you have no place to go" Azula replied. "You can run, but I'll catch you".

The Avatar stood up, brandishing his staff. "I'm not running". Somehow, I knew that that only made the Fire Nation Princess happier.

* * *

Iroh and I brewed the tea in a rudimentary pot made of clay. "Here is your tea" the older man said as he poured it into the three cups.

I took a sip from my cup before saying "You seem a little young to be traveling alone".

"He seems a little old" she replied dryly, referring to Iroh.

The older man laughed heartily. "Perhaps I am".

"I know what you're thinking" the little girl said after a moment, staring down at the ground. "I look like I can't handle being by myself".

"I wasn't thinking that" Iroh replied.

"You wouldn't let me pour my own cup of tea".

I smirked before taking a sip from my cup. "We poured your tea because we wanted to".

"He is a bit of a stickler for brewing the tea himself" Iroh added.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself by myself".

"You sound like my nephew" Iroh noted. I cast a surreptitious glance at him, and saw the slight pain in his eyes. Ever since Zuko had left to be on his own, Iroh had not been the same. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support".

"Standing on one's own two feet is a fine thing" I said. "But there is also no shame in letting others help you, especially those who love and care for you".

"Not that we love you" Iroh clarified with a smirk. "We just met you".

The little blind girl giggled. "So where is your nephew?"

"We've been tracking him, actually".

"Is he lost?" she asked, taking a sip of tea. I cast another glance at Iroh, taking another sip of my own tea.

The older man looked off in the distance, a sombre expression on his face. "Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed, and he's going through very difficult times. We all are". I looked down at the ground, thinking about Jin and Li and Takara. "He's trying to figure out who he is, and he went away".

"So now you're following him" the little girl surmised.

"I know he doesn't want us around right now, but if he needs us, we'll be there".

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you".

"Our pleasure" I replied, standing up. "Sharing tea with an… interesting stranger is one of life's greatest delights".

"No, thank you for what you said" she clarified. Somehow, she stared right at me, despite her blindness. "It helped me. Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too".

I glanced down at Iroh, who took another sip of tea as she walked away.

* * *

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked. Suddenly, an ostrich horse appeared out of nowhere, and as it rode off, its rider took off his straw hat.

"Yes, I really do" he said. I didn't recognize him at first, but upon seeing the scar on the left side of his face, I knew that he was Prince Zuko. Somehow, he'd survived the Fire Nation's defeat at the North Pole.

"Zuko!" the Avatar cried in surprise.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu" Azula said mockingly as she crossed her arms.

The Avatar chuckled. "Zuzu?"

"Back off, Azula, he's mine" the scarred teenager warned as he entered into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going anywhere" Azula retorted. I then entered into my own fighting stance behind her; I couldn't do anything to the Fire Nation Princess with Zuko here, so I'd have to take him down first. For a long moment, none of us made a move, each of us eyeing the other. Suddenly, Azula blasted Zuko with a blue fire blast before she attacked the Avatar. Pursing my lips, I ran past the teenage girl and charged her brother.

He got back on his feet and shot several streams of fire at me, which I easily dodged. The two of us then engaged in a hand-to-hand fight. "You beat me when we fought at the North Pole" I said as I ducked beneath a spinning kick. "That won't happen this time". As he aimed a punch at my face, I dodged, proceeding to jab along the pressure points Ty Lee had shown me along his arm. The extremity fell limply at his side, and his surprise gave me an opening.

Before I could take advantage of it, however, he created a line of flames directly in front of him, and I had to backflip in order to avoid them.

The four of us proceeded to fight a fierce duel, with no one giving any quarter. I counted myself lucky, surviving against all these Benders. Before long, the Avatar fled into a decrepit-looking structure, and the two Firebenders were in hot pursuit, as it were.

I ran after Zuko as he ran after Azula. The Fire Nation Princess stepped into a room with no floor, and she barely managed to keep her footing before her brother fell down onto the rubble on the first floor. Having seen this, I stopped at the threshold as Azula resumed her chase after the Avatar, who had been floating on thin air.

Leaping down onto the first floor, I followed Azula as she cornered the Avatar inside a building. The teenager created a wall of flames that surrounded the bald boy, and she began her strike. In the moment before I would have interrupted her with Chi Blocking, we both found our hands pulled back by water. Turning behind me, I saw the Water Tribe girl we had fought back at Omashu. The Avatar cried "Katara!"

Azula re-directed her attention to the Waterbender, chasing her out of the building. I followed after her, content with the knowledge that she wasn't attacking the Avatar for the moment. Suddenly, the non-Bending Water Tribe boy appeared from an alley, swinging a club at Azula.

The Fire Nation Princess retreated back out into the centre of town, while I was attacked by the club-wielding boy. Easily avoiding his clumsy and brutish swings, I proceeded to sweep his feet out from under him. Suddenly, a gust of air blew me over to Azula's side, and I quickly stood up as the Avatar and his two companions slowly advanced towards us.

* * *

I walked alongside Iroh as we made our way over to Zuko. The scarred teenager was lying down, apparently unconscious. As we came to stand over him, he woke up, groggily saying "Uncle, Shan We".

"Get up" Iroh commanded. As he helped Zuko to stand, I turned and saw the fight raging nearby. Azula was fighting the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions, but they weren't the only ones. My heart caught in my chest as I felt the wind instantly sucked out of my lungs. Takara was fighting with Azula, and I caught sight of matching sets of four scars along the Kyoshi Warrior's cheeks.

I could only imagine what kinds of torture Azula had put her through.

My eyes then turned to two boys who were fighting with the Avatar. They were dressed in simple Earth Kingdom clothes, several steps up from the rags I was wearing, and they had heads of long, scruffy black hair.

And they had identical faces.

"Jin…Li…" I said to myself, hardly believing my fortunes. After the events of the North Pole, I had lost them all; Jin, Li, and Takara had all been taken from me. Now, the Spirits had given me another chance. Now, my family could be whole again!

Suddenly, Azula and Takara were swept to the side, and I saw the little girl Iroh and I had spoken to earlier standing with a smirk on her face. "I thought you guys could use a little help". Azula and Takara then bid a hasty retreat away from the Avatar and his companions, but she ran into Iroh, Zuko, and myself. We all formed a semi-circle around the two women, and upon noticing me, Takara's mouth fell open in shock.

"Well, look at this" the Fire Lord's daughter said contemptuously. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten". She raised her arms into the air and said "You got me. A Princess surrenders with honour".

I could see Takara taking her first step towards me as Azula suddenly fired a bolt of blue flames at Iroh, who fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Zuko and I both shouted in fear as the others all attacked Azula and Takara with their Bending. The Princess erected a defensive ball of blue flame before detonating it in a magnificent explosion that rocked the area. Fire rained down on all the buildings, and just like that, Azula and Takara were gone. Zuko growled over Iroh's still form, and I gazed down at him helplessly. The Avatar and his companions hesitantly approached, and the scarred teenager said "Get away from us!"

"Zuko, I can help…" the Water Tribe girl started to say.

"Jin? Li?" I asked, staring at the twin boys who stood near the little blind girl. They looked up at me, and their faces lit up as their mouths fell open in shock.

Before I could make my way towards them, however, Zuko whirled around and cast an arc of crimson flames at them, shouting "Leave!"

They started to turn away, and I felt an ache in my heart. I couldn't lose Jin and Li. I wouldn't! "Jin! Li!" I desperately called, no willing to lose them again.

They all turned to look at me, and the Water Tribe boy cried out in fear as he said "Agh! It's Zhao!"

"Zhao?!" the Avatar cried. He looked over at me and corrected "No, that's his son, Shan We!"

I started to walk towards the twins, but the Water Tribe girl took water from a pouch at her belt and formed it into a whip that cracked against my hand. The appendage flared with pain, and I grunted. Not to be deterred, I kept walking towards the twins, but the Water Tribe girl proceeded to form a stream of water that slammed into me, knocking me to the ground.

Groaning, I sat up… and watched as Jin and Li were led away. I held out a hand towards them, tears running down my cheeks as they rounded a corner and disappeared.

I had lost them again.

Turning to my left, I saw Zuko kneeling over Iroh, growling in aggravation. Feeling the anger of losing my sons yet again boiling inside of me, I stood up, clenching my hands into fists as the tears continued to flow. Walking over to the scarred teenager, I roughly turned him so that he was facing me. "What do you…" he started to say. Before he could finish, I took my right fist and punched him in the face as hard as I could, feeling inner satisfaction as he fell to the ground.

My anger soon gave way to despair, and I fell to my knees as I lifted my head to the sky and shouted in anguish.

* * *

**I think Shan We needs some alone time right now :( **

**Please review and favourite! I'm always interested in what my readers are thinking. **


	16. Bitter Work

Jin and Li sat in front of the fire, looking down despondently at the flickering flames. "Hey, are you guys okay?" Katara asked in a concerned tone, and the twins turned to look at her. She crouched down beside them, and Jin wrote on the ground that they were just thinking about their father. "I imagine seeing your old captor would bring up some bad memories".

The Earthbending boys cast surreptitious glances at each other, and Jin hastily scrawled an acknowledgement on the ground. They had been so close to being reunited with their father, closer than they had ever been since the North Pole. The only consolation they had was that he was still alive.

"Today's the day!" Aang excitedly declared, leaping into the air. "Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting Earthbending! And this place, it's perfect. Don't you think? Sokka?"

The Water Tribe boy glared at the Airbender as he growled from within his sleeping bag.

"Oh, you're still sleeping, huh? Sorry".

Suddenly, the ground quaked, and the twins turned to their left to see Toph literally bursting from her earthen tent. "Good morning, Earthbending student!"

"Good morning, Sifu Toph" Aang said respectfully as he bowed.

"Hey, you never call me Sifu Katara" the Water Tribe girl complained.

"Sorry, snoozles" Toph said down to Sokka, who growled from within his sleeping bag. "We'll do our Earthbending as quietly as we can". The blind girl winked over at the twins before she struck her heel against the ground. A rock suddenly emerged from the ground, launching Sokka into the air. As he screamed, Jin and Li exchanged devious grins. They struck their heels against the ground, and Sokka proceeded to strike a descending line of rock columns that struck him as he fell.

The Water Tribe boy stood up, his sleeping bag still wrapped around him, and he started to mutter an angry, incoherent rant as he hopped over to glare at both of the twins, Aang, and then Toph before he stalked off.

"So what move are you gonna teach me first?" Aang asked. "Rockalanche, the Trembler? Oh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!"

Toph placed a hand on his chest, stopping his excited list of dream moves. "Well, let's start with: move a rock".

"Sounds good. Sounds good".

The twins then sat next to Katara as Toph moved two boulders as large as her in front of her and Aang. "The key to Earthbending is your stance" she explained. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself". She emphasized her point by shoving Aang, knocking him off balance for a moment.

"Like a rock, got it" he said, getting into a passable stance. Jin exchanged a smirk with Li; the first time they had ever used their Bending was in the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Jin had thrown a rock at some street thugs who were going to hurt Li; even from an early age, the twins were stubborn, always ready to face a challenge head-on.

"Now, the actual motion of this one is pretty simple" Toph continued. She then punched towards the boulder, and it shot forward, crashing into a wall. "Okay, you ready to give it a try?"

"I'm ready" Aang replied, trying to copy Toph's stance. He punched the rock, but instead of shooting it forward, he ended up firing himself backwards into Appa.

"Rock beats Airbender" Sokka gleefully noted.

* * *

"Uncle" Zuko said as Iroh slowly opened his eyes. "You were unconscious. Azula did this to you" he said, referring to the bandage on the older man's shoulder. "It was a surprise attack".

"Somehow that's not so surprising" Iroh dryly remarked. He looked at Zuko, and his eyes widened as he asked "What happened to you?" He was referring to the teenager's left eye, which was still swollen and bruised from when I had punched him.

In response, Zuko turned to glare at me, but I barely noticed. I was leaning against a wall in the decrepit building we had found after leaving the village where we had run into Azula and the Avatar. I stared down at the floorboards, my expression sullen as my despair continued to eat away at me.

After a moment of silence, Zuko handed Iroh a cup of tea he had brewed. I had been too emotionally distraught to brew it myself, as I usually did. "I hope I made it the way you like it".

I glanced over at Iroh, who took the cup and drank the tea. His face contorted into a disgusted expression before he forcefully gulped the 'tea' down and said "Good. That was very, um, bracing".

"So, uncle", Zuko said, not noticing as Iroh threw the rest of the tea in his cup out the window, "I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced Firebending if I'm going to stand a chance against her. I know what you're gonna say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her".

"No", Iroh replied, setting his cup down. "She's crazy, and she needs to go down". He then groaned as he attempted to stand. I rushed over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, using my weight in order to support his. He smiled at me before looking down at Zuko. "It's time to resume your training".

* * *

"I don't understand what went wrong" Katara said as Aang approached the rock that had defeated him. "He did it exactly the way you did".

Jin and Li shook their heads. "Maybe there's another way" Aang suggested. "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

Toph grabbed him by his collar. "No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an Airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no tricky-trick that's gonna move that rock". She then shoved him onto his back.

Li crouched down and wrote on the ground. Katara craned her neck in order to read before saying "When you're Earthbending, you have to be like the mountain. It doesn't evade when a tsunami or wind is coming. It stands its ground and absorbs the blow".

"Exactly" Toph said, pointing over at Li. "When I say head-on, I mean like this". She proceeded to leap into the air and strike the boulder with her head, shattering it into fragments. Katara took her aside, and Aang kneeled on the ground.

Jin sat beside him, patting the Airbender's back encouragingly. Suddenly, Toph barked in her high-pitched voice "Keep your knees high, Twinkle-Toes!" She then had Aang perform a number of training exercises, such as carrying a boulder on his back or trying to push his hands through solid rock or using small boulders as strength-building tools.

The twins had to admit: he was slowly making progress. However, he had a long way to go before he became a true Earthbender.

* * *

"Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending" Iroh explained as I handed tea cups to him and Zuko. This time, I had brewed the tea. "Without aggression".

"It isn't fueled by rage or emotion the way our people practice Firebending" I added after taking a sip from my cup. "Some call Lightning the 'cold-blooded fire'".

"It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind".

"I see" Zuko said. "That's why we're drinking tea: to calm the mind".

I paused in the middle of a sip before rolling my eyes. To Zuko, it seemed, tea was some strange, mystical thing that one could only partake of if they wanted to accomplish something extraordinary. "Oh yeah, good point!" Iroh replied, causing me to smirk. Clearing his throat, he added "I mean, yes". We then made our way outside, to the edge of a cliff overlooking the landscape. "There is energy all around us. The energy is both Yin and Yang: positive energy, and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies, such as Shan We".

"Not anymore" I grumbled. Huffing my annoyance away, I said "Separating the energies creates an imbalance. It wants to restore balance, and in the moment when positive and negative come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance. This creates lightning".

Iroh held a hand up, and Zuko and I backed away as he started moving his arms in circular motions. His fingers began crackling with electricity, and I could feel the raw power pulsing around him. He then thrust his hands forward, and a bolt of flashing blue lightning arced into the air.

"I'm ready to try it" Zuko said, sounding optimistic.

"Remember", Iroh said, "once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first".

Zuko followed his uncle's instructions, taking a deep breath before moving his arms in circular motions. I seriously doubted that an angst-filled teenager like him would be able to create lightning, and my doubts were proven true as he was thrown back by an explosion.

Iroh shook his head, and I said "I'll try".

"I do not think…" the older man started to say in protest.

"I'm going to try it!" I said more forcefully as I walked up to the edge of the cliff. This had to work; my Firebending might be gone, but maybe, just maybe, I could re-ignite the spark of my inner flame. Taking a deep breath, I moved my arms in circular motions like I had dozens of times before. I consciously attempted to separate the positive and negative energies around me, but as I thrust my hands forward, I was thrown back by an even larger explosion than the one Zuko had created.

I crashed against the wall of the decrepit building before sliding down onto the ground. I gazed up at the sky, feeling my despair washing over me in waves. I doubted that I would ever get my Firebending back.

* * *

"This time, we're going to try something a little different" Toph said. "Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance!" As Aang got into his stance, she pointed to the top of the makeshift slide she had prepared, where Li was standing in front of a boulder as large as Aang. "He's going to roll that boulder down at you. If you have the attitude of an Earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock, like this".

"Sorry Toph", Katara interjected, "but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Aang Earthbending?"

"I'm glad you said something" Toph said. "Actually, there is a better way". She proceeded to wrap a blindfold around the bald boy's eyes. "This way you'll have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you, Katara".

"Yeah, thanks, Katara" Aang added sardonically.

Toph then nodded to Jin, who waved over at Li. The other boy proceeded to push the boulder onto the slide. It rolled down, gaining more and more momentum as it came ever closer. When the moment of truth came, Jin watched as Aang leaped into the air, allowing the boulder to roll harmlessly below him. The boy shook his head as he pressed his hand down, creating a pit that the boulder rolled into before he launched it back over to Li.

Toph moved to stand only a few inches away from Aang as he removed the blindfold. "I guess I just panicked" he said meekly. "I don't know what to say".

"There's nothing to say" Toph retorted. "You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form, but when it came right down to it, you didn't have the guts".

"I know" Aang said, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry".

"Yeah, you are sorry. If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you can at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now do you have what it takes to face that rock like an Earthbender?"

Aang hung his head low. "No, I don't think I do".

"Aang, it's no big deal" Katara said, attempting to soften Toph's brutally honest teaching style. "You'll take a break and try Earthbending again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of Waterbending to work on, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Aang replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Go splash around until you feel better" Toph said derisively. Turning to Jin, she pointed to him and said "Come on! You twin sponges need to learn how to sense vibrations in the earth, and I need students who can actually Earthbend. Let's go!" Jin hastily nodded, not wanting to become the next target of her wrath. He started to follow her, but then he nervously tapped her on the shoulder. "Hm? Oh, yeah; since you two learn new Earthbending techniques all the time, you're like sponges, hence your new name". She proceeded to laugh manically as they walked off.

* * *

I watched as Zuko was thrown back, yet again, by another explosion. He had been trying to create Lightning all morning, with no success. At least I had learned my lesson the first time and given up. "Why can't I do it?" he angrily asked no one in particular. "Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face, like everything always does".

Iroh and I exchanged a glance before he stood up and said "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master Lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you".

"What turmoil?" he demanded, turning to face us.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away" his uncle said sagely.

"But I don't feel any shame at all" the scarred teenager countered. "I'm as proud as ever".

"And it is your pride that you must give up if you are to find peace" I said. "It isn't the opposite of shame, it's the source. In order to cure your feelings of shame, you must embrace true humility".

"And I'm supposed to take advice from a man who constantly tried to stop me at every turn while hunting the Avatar?" Zuko angrily demanded. "You took every opportunity to rub your superiority in my face!"

"I took every opportunity to try and make you accept the reality of your situation" I countered. "You were allowing anger and pride to dictate your actions. When we crossed paths, I honestly tried to help you".

Zuko snorted. "I don't need help" he muttered. "I never did".

After a moment of tense silence, Iroh said "I have another idea. I will teach you a Firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself". Zuko and I then sat down in front of him as he began drawing images in the dirt with a stick. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring".

His words reminded me of the lesson I had given Jin and Li back at my father's camp, before I had been tasked with capturing the Avatar. That all seemed like a lifetime ago, and thinking of the twins made my eyes misty with regret.

"Air is the element of freedom" Iroh continued. "The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good sense of humour!" He grinned widely, but neither Zuko nor I were in the mood for jokes. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything".

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places" Iroh explained. "If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others… the other elements, and the other nations… will help you become whole".

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff".

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful" Iroh replied. "But it can make you more powerful, too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the Waterbenders".

"I, too, developed a Firebending technique by studying Waterbending" I said. "Though not one as potent as yours" I added with a smirk.

* * *

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy" Iroh explained as he led Zuko and me through the motions of his special technique. "A Waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with Lightning".

"You can teach me to redirect Lightning?" Zuko asked.

I found myself sharing in his excitement. I could scarcely have believed such a thing to be possible before I had seen it in action.

Iroh nodded. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the Lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of Chi, only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean".

He laughed heartily, and I smiled.

After a moment, he returned to being serious and continued. "From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the Lightning pass through your heart, for the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow, like this".

Zuko and I proceeded to copy his motions, first down the arm, then to the stomach, and finally back up the other arm.

We repeated the motion several times, and Iroh asked "Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own Chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so" Zuko said.

"Yes" I echoed, feeling confident that I had adequately learned the technique.

A few minutes later, as the sun began to set and dark storm clouds began to darken the sky, Iroh told us "Excellent. You've got it".

We both bowed to him, and Zuko said "Great. I'm ready to try it with real Lightning". My eyes widened in shock as my mouth fell open. I turned to look down at the teenager incredulously; would there ever be a time when I would be surprised at his acts of insanity?

Iroh bore a shocked expression as well. "What? Are you crazy?! Lightning is very dangerous".

"I thought that was the point: you teaching me how to protect myself from it!" Zuko said angrily. I slapped my forehead in annoyance.

Iroh finally snapped. "Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot Lightning at you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all". Off in the distance, thunder began to rumble from the dark storm clouds.

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own Lightning".

He then made to mount the ostrich horse, and I started to stop him when Iroh said "Let him go".

I watched as Zuko rode away, towards some nearby mountains. I sighed, shaking my head. "You are a stronger man than I" I said, turning to look at Iroh. "I would not have the strength, or patience, to deal with him for this long".

"The young are always difficult to deal with at times".

I turned to stare after Zuko. "Not all of them".

* * *

Jin and Li turned once they heard the mighty roar. They summoned earthen columns that launched them over a thick wall, landing a few moments later. They saw Sokka trapped inside a crevice, while Aang battled a fearsome sabretooth moose lion that was many times his size. The beast charged the Airbender, who responded by blowing a gust of air that lifted it over him and Sokka.

The twins started to come to their friends' aid, but Toph suddenly said "Wait". They turned to see her sitting cross-legged on a rock. The Earthbending boys gave her questioning expressions, and she explained "He needs to face this head-on".

Jin and Li exchanged a glance, willing to wait and watch for now. The sabretooth moose lion charged once more, and Aang got into his stance. The twins nervously watched as the bald boy thrust his arms forward, creating a powerful gust of air that blew the fierce predator back. It then retreated back into the forest, and the twins smirked.

As the dust cleared, Toph started clapping, and Sokka asked "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the show" the blind girl replied conversationally.

"What?" Aang asked incredulously. "You guys were there the whole time?"

Jin and Li shrugged, motioning over to Toph. "Pretty much" she replied.

"Why didn't you do something?!" the Airbender demanded. "Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could have gotten him out and helped us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me" Toph said. She then tossed a nut onto the ground before moving to crush it with the end of Aang's staff.

The Airbender, however, wasn't in the mood. He grabbed it and said "Enough. I want my staff back".

Toph let it go, and as she stood up, she said "Do it now".

"What?"

"Earthbend, Twinkle-Toes" she elaborated. "You just stood your ground against a crazy beast. And even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff".

"But…" Aang started to protest.

"Do it!" Toph cut him off. A few minutes later, the bald boy punched a boulder into a wall. Jin and Li patted him on the back as Toph said "You did it! You're an Earthbender".

"I can't believe it" Aang said breathlessly.

"Aw. This is really a wonderful, touching moment" Sokka said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So could you get me out of here so I can give you both a big snuggly hug?"

"No problem, Sokka" Aang said as he started walking towards the Water Tribe boy. Jin stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Actually, you should probably let me do that" Toph suggested. "You're still a little new at this. You might accidentally crush him".

Li nodded to Aang as Sokka said "Yeah, no crushing, please". Toph then got him out of the crevice with laughable ease.

The twins then walked alongside the others as they helped Sokka to walk. Katara came running up to them. "You found him!"

After a warm hug, Sokka said "The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized…"

"Hey Katara, look what I can do!" Aang interrupted, proceeding to throw a sizeable boulder into a rock wall.

"You did it!" Katara exclaimed. "I knew you would". She then whispered to Toph "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep" Toph replied. "It worked wonders". Jin and Li exchanged a smirk; Aang was shaping up to be a fine Avatar.

* * *

**Well, everyone had a little to learn in this chapter. I borrowed several of Iroh's lines and gave them to Shan We on purpose, but not so that he could have lines, but because he and Iroh are very similar, personality-wise: they're both two of the most powerful Firebenders in the world, they both love tea, they both have had complicated relationships with their families, and Shan We is the only person in the world who truly understands Iroh's pain because of what had happened back at Ba Sing Se all those years ago. **

** As always, please review and favourite! I'd love to hear from more of my readers. **


	17. The Desert

"How could you let them take Appa?" Aang demanded as the dust cloud blew past. "Why didn't you stop them?"

It had only been a few minutes since the Bison had been taken by Sandbenders, and the bald boy was clearly on edge. They had ventured into the Great Spirit Library of Wan Shi Tong in an effort to learn information that would help them defeat the Fire Lord before the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Jin had volunteered to remain outside with Toph and Appa, while Li and the others had gone into the library itself.

Unfortunately, while the two Earthbenders had been occupied with keeping the only entrance to the library from sinking, Sandbenders had suddenly arrived and stolen Appa. Now, as the group traversed the great Si Wong Desert, the Airbender's anger was becoming known. "We couldn't!" Toph defended. "The library was sinking, you guys were still inside, and…"

"You could've come to get us" Aang retorted as he walked over to the blind girl. "I could've saved him!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here" Toph countered. "The Sandbenders snuck up on us, and there wasn't enough time for…"

"You just didn't care!" Aang shouted. "You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!" Jin angrily walked over to the Airbender, forcing himself in between him and the blind girl. The Earthbending boy gave his companion a steely gaze and silently warned him to calm down.

"Aang, stop it" Katara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Toph and Jin did all they could. They saved our lives".

"Who's gonna save our lives now?" Sokka asked as he gazed out and the endless desert. "We'll never make it out of here".

Li placed a comforting hand on his brother's back, sensing that Jin felt guilty about losing Appa.

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves" Aang growled. "You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!"

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now" Katara replied. She was obviously trying to defuse the situation, but the twins could sense that Aang was simply too angry to listen to reason at the moment.

"I'm going after Appa" he said at last before launching himself into the air on his glider.

"We'd better start walking" Katara said. "We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We _have _to get that information to Ba Sing Se".

The group then started walking, and Sokka asked "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Jin and Li placed a hand on Toph's shoulders, letting her know that they were there for her. The blind girl smiled at them, and they proceeded to follow after the others.

* * *

"Maybe we should make camp" Zuko suggested as Iroh gagged from behind him. I glanced up at the two of them from the ground as they rode the ostrich horse, and I knew that we could use a break.

"No, please, don't stop just for me" Iroh said meekly. He proceeded to moan dramatically, and I smirked as Zuko brought his mount to a stop. Iroh sat down on a nearby rock, and we suddenly heard noises coming from nearby. Zuko entered into a fighting stance, clearly ready for a fight as Iroh asked "What now?"

A group of five Komodo Rhinos then emerged from the forest before surrounding us. Their riders were a unique group, consisting of warriors with diverse sets of armour and weapons. I recognized them immediately: the Rough Rhinos.

"Colonel Mongke, what a pleasant surprise" Iroh greeted.

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps" Colonel Mongke retorted. He then looked over at me as the rest of his men brandished their weapons. "Shan We, now this is a surprise".

"Mongke, Yeh-Lu" I replied evenly, looking at the Firebender and the man whose face was covered by a mask.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked, glancing at me and Iroh.

"Sure" the older man replied. "Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group!"

"Mongke and I served together under General Iroh years ago" I explained, glancing at each one of the mounted men. "I graciously offered to teach him what I knew about Firebending. He wasn't a very good student. Also, Yeh-Lu was once a soldier under my command who ingeniously developed explosive bombs that were the size of apples".

"We're not here to reminisce about the past!" Colonel Mongke said derisively. "We're here to apprehend fugitives".

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asked calmly as he stroked his beard. "I'd love some. How about you, Kachi?" he asked, referring to the bearded man with the large pole weapon. "I make you as a Jasmine man. Am I right?"

"Enough stalling!" Colonel Mongke shouted. "Round 'em up!"

The man with the iron bolas proceeded to throw them at Iroh, who deftly blocked them and redirected them so that they wrapped around Kachi's Komodo Rhino. The older man slapped it on the rear, and the animal charged away, dragging the other man with it. Vachir then fired a flaming arrow at me, but my reflexes were fast enough for me to catch it. I then hurled it back at the former Yuyan Archer, severing the drawstring of his bow.

Zuko then kicked Colonel Mongke off of his mount, and he and Iroh proceeded to get on the ostrich horse and ride away. I leaped onto my former student's three-horned mount and urged it forward. The mighty beast quickly caught up with Zuko and Iroh as one of Yeh-Lu's bombs exploded in front of us.

We emerged unharmed through the black smoke, and Iroh said "It's nice to see old friends".

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you" Zuko countered.

The older man furrowed his brow in thought. "Hmm… old friends that don't want to attack me?"

Zuko then looked over at me riding on Mongke's Komodo Rhino. I smirked and said "I thought it was about time that I get a mount of my own".

* * *

Jin and Li slowly walked forward as the sun continued to mercilessly beat down on them. They panted, watching as Sokka attempted to use Momo in order to cover his head with shade. Toph then bumped into him, and he started to say "Can't you watch where you're…"

His eyes widened upon realized his mistake, and Toph said "No".

"Right. Sorry" he apologized, smiling awkwardly.

"Come on, guys, we've gotta stick together" Katara said, turning to face them.

Jin and Li wiped the sweat from their foreheads, cursing the scruffy hair on their heads. "If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem" Sokka dryly commented.

"Katara, can I have some water?" Toph asked.

"Okay, but we've gotta try to conserve it" the Water Tribe girl replied. She then drew small balls of water from her pouch that floated into their mouths. The twins swallowed, sighing in contentment.

"We're drinking your Bending water?" Sokka asked. He proceeded to smack his lips before saying "You used this on the swamp guy!"

"It _does _taste swampy" Toph agreed, and the twins scrunched up their faces as they shivered from the thought.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have" Katara said apologetically. Jin and Li's shoulders slumped in defeat, wondering if they were ever going to get out of this desert. Having suffered through the arctic cold of the North Pole, and now suffering through the searing heat of the largest desert in the world, the Earthbending boys would be willing to give anything in order to go somewhere nice that wouldn't kill them.

"Not anymore, look!" Sokka cried. The twins followed his gaze, and beheld a cactus. They exchanged smiles before walking over to it. The Water Tribe boy used his machete in order to cut a few pieces off, and the twins eagerly lapped up the quenching juices.

"Guys, wait!" Katara cried. "You shouldn't be eating strange plants!"

"There's water trapped inside these" Sokka said eagerly, disregarding his sister's warning. He held a piece out to her, but she shook her head. He shrugged, saying "Alright, suit yourself. It's very thirst-quenching, though".

Suddenly, Jin and Li's pupils dilated as far as they could go, and the boys dropped the pieces of cactus they were sucking on as everything suddenly became a tropical paradise. They leaped into the edges of the water on the shore, luxuriating in the feel of fresh water.

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked, and the twins craned their necks. Their mouths fell open in shock as they beheld the blind girl being enveloped in purple flames.

They wasted no time, rushing over to her side and throwing water on her in an effort to douse the flames. "Hey!" she exclaimed, causing the two of them to stop. Jin and Li then looked at each other, forgetting that they were brothers in their drug-addled haze. The two of them winded up their fists, each thinking that the other was some sort of mirage or illusion. They then punched each other in the face, knocking them both onto their backs.

"Okay, we need to keep moving" Katara's voice echoed across the tropical paradise. The twins suddenly found themselves being lifted onto the backs of giants made entirely out of water.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past, and they heard Katara asking "What was that?"

Jin and Li looked off in the distance, and saw a massive mushroom sprouting at the very edges of the ocean. "It's a giant mushroom" Sokka's voice breathlessly declared. "Maybe it's friendly!"

A short time later, as the twins continued to view the world through their hallucinations, they found themselves lying on their backs next to Sokka, who inexplicably appeared beside them on solid ground. "Guys, any ideas on how to get to Ba Sing Se?" Katara's voice asked.

Jin and Li pointed up at a group of circling birds as Sokka said "Maybe we should ask the circle-birds".

Suddenly, the twins felt every muscle in their body aching as they shuffled forward. They gripped their heads in an effort to stave off the spinning, and after a moment, they noticed that the sun had almost set. They also took notice of everyone around them as Katara said "I think we should stop for the night". Jin and Li surrendered to the will of gravity and collapsed onto the hard ground along with everyone else.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked, her voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"This is the last of it" Katara replied. She drew the water from her pouch, but Momo suddenly flew through it, bursting it and causing it to fall into the sand.

"MOMO, NO!" Sokka cried. "You've killed us all!"

"No, he hasn't" Katara replied, proceeding to draw the water from the sand.

"Oh, right, Bending".

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library" Katara said, motioning to Sokka's pack.

The Water Tribe boy suddenly leaned back. "What?! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?" He then pointed an accusatory finger at Momo. "It was _you_! You ratted me out!"

The lemur began crying, and Katara said "Sokka, I was there".

As she began looking over the scrolls and books, Aang despondently said "It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is". The twins suddenly looked over at the Airbender; when did he get here?"

"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way, we can travel at night when it's cool, and…" Jin and Li didn't hear the rest of what Katara was saying, as they allowed sleep to wrap them in its comforting embrace.

* * *

I took a sip of my mango juice with Zuko and Iroh sitting beside me. We had lost the Rough Rhinos, and had found our way to the Misty Palms Oasis, one of the wonders of the world. As it turned out, that information was very misleading. Zuko cast a wary glance around the seedy tavern, saying "No one here is gonna help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers".

"So do we" I reminded him.

Iroh then looked behind Zuko. "Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend". I followed his gaze to an old man sitting in front of a Pai Sho board.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" the scarred teenager asked incredulously.

I gathered our cups and smirked. "I'll get us some refills". I then made my way over to the bar, where the sword-wielding bartender appraised me. "Three mangos" I told him. As he went about refilling our cups, I turned around and looked over at Iroh, who spoke some words to the old man as the two of them engaged in a game of Pai Sho. They rapidly placed their tiles in a specific configuration, and my eyes widened as I realized what they were doing.

Taking the filled cups in hand, I walked over to them just as they were making to leave. "May I have the next match?" I asked, bowing to the old man.

He and Iroh exchanged a glance before nodding. I handed the three cups to Zuko before kneeling down in front of the board. "The guest has the first move" the old man said, gesturing to my tiles.

I picked up the White Lotus tile, and proceeded to place it in the very centre of the board.

"I see you favour the White Lotus gambit" the old man said, sounding somewhat surprised. Beside me, I could feel Iroh's gaze falling on me in surprise, as well. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways".

"Those who do can always find a friend" I replied. We then rapidly placed our tiles on the board in a very specific configuration, just like Iroh had done earlier. When we were done, the tiles formed a lotus flower.

"Welcome, brother" the old man greeted, bowing his head. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets".

"You, too?" Zuko asked incredulously. "What is it with you people?"

"Pai Sho is much more than a game" I told my scarred companion. "If you ever bothered to pay attention to something other than your suffering, you would know that".

"It's over!" a voice suddenly cried. We turned to see a greasy-haired man with well-developed muscles and a much cleaner-looking man in fine clothes approaching. "You three fugitives are coming with me" the greasy-haired one said.

The old man suddenly pointed a finger at us. "I knew it! You three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!"

I smirked as Zuko growled "I thought you said he could help!" He started to get up, but I held him down, motioning that he should observe what was about to unfold.

The old man then turned to the two men, who were clearly dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing. "You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" he asked, drawing the gaze of every single patron in the tavern.

The cleaner man nervously said "Uh, maybe we shouldn't…"

Suddenly, a brawl erupted, and as people were thrown about like ragdolls by the two men's Earthbending, the old man led us out of the tavern.

* * *

"Come on guys, wake up" Katara said, and Jin and Li tried to hold onto the last vestiges of sleep. Unfortunately, the Water Tribe girl's gentle shaking proved to be stronger, and the twins opened their eyes.

As they rubbed the crust from their eyes, they heard Toph say "Yesterday, my mouth tasted like mud. Now, it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much".

As the twins stood up, Katara walked over to Aang, but before she could touch him, he said "I'm awake. I couldn't sleep".

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit".

Jin and Li started stretching their muscles and cracking their knuckles, and suddenly, Aang cried "Appa!" The Earthbending boys looked up to see something that could have been Appa against the backdrop of the moon.

"Appa?" Sokka asked. "But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself!" Clearly, he still hadn't come down from the effects of the cactus juice.

"It's just a cloud" Katara said, and the twins could see that it was so. "Wait, a cloud!" Turning to Aang, she handed her water pouch over to him. "Here, fly up and Bend the water from that cloud into my pouch". The Airbender didn't say a word as he took the pouch and flew into the sky. They could see him flying through the cloud, and soon it disappeared completely. He landed a few moments later, and upon examining the pouch, Katara said "Wow, there's hardly any in here".

"I'm sorry, okay!" Aang shouted, and the twins instinctively recoiled. He had never shouted like that before. "It's a desert cloud! I did all I could! What's anyone else doing? What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep everyone together" Katara said quietly. "Let's just get moving. We need to head this direction".

The group then resumed walking across the darkened desert, making their way over the dunes. Suddenly, Toph cried out as she tripped on something. She rubbed her feet and growled "Crud, I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?"

Jin and Li perked up as Katara asked "A boat?"

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations" the blind girl assured. Aang proceeded to summon a powerful gust of air that cleared the sand away. When the sand cloud cleared, they beheld a Sandbender glider in almost perfect condition.

"It's one of the gliders the Sandbenders use" Katara noted. "And look, it's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here. Aang, you can Bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're gonna make it!"

* * *

The old man led us into a building at the edge of town, closing and locking the door behind us. He then turned to Iroh and bowed, saying "It is an honour to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grandmaster, you must know so many secrets". He then turned to me and said "It is also a rare honour to meet a member of the Order that is your age. The young do not often keep to the ancient ways".

I bowed my head, and as the old man started walking towards the back of the flower shop, Zuko asked "Now that you've played Pai Sho, are you gonna do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?"

"You must forgive my nephew" Iroh said. "He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts".

The old man proceeded to knock at the back door twice, and a slit opened to reveal a man standing on the other side. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries" Iroh and I answered in unison. We were then shown in, and the door closed in front of Zuko. The older man opened the slit and said "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here". I couldn't help but smirk as he closed the slit, and the two of us proceeded to sit down on cushions arranged in a circle around the image of a lotus in the centre of the circular room. In addition to myself, Iroh, and the old man, there were three men and two women present, all around middle age or older.

"It is an honour to meet you, Grandmaster Iroh" one of the women greeted, bowing her head. "It has been some time since one of your rank has called a meeting together".

"The honour is mine" Iroh replied. Turning to me, he said "Do you mind if I ask you about how you came to be a part of the Order? I was a little surprised".

I smiled a little. "When I was a boy, my grandfather taught me how to play Pai Sho. I didn't know it, then, but he was also imparting the central tenets of the White Lotus to me. Several years later, as I knelt at his deathbed, he inducted me into the Order. I must admit: this is only my second official meeting, but I have been a member since I was seventeen".

Iroh nodded, stroking his beard. Turning to the others, he said "Shan We is travelling with my nephew and me. We are no longer citizens of the Fire Nation".

"I hear that Princess Azula has concerned herself with hunting the Avatar since labeling you as fugitives" one of the men said.

"We had an unfortunate run-in with her a few days ago" I said. "We ran into her and the Avatar in an abandoned village. She used a sneak attack in order to wound Iroh".

"It's not a pleasant memory" Iroh said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which", the other woman said, "the Avatar and his companions passed through this town a few days ago".

I perked up a little. "Were there twin boys with him?" I asked eagerly.

"I believe so, yes" she replied. "They met with a professor from Ba Sing Se before journeying into the Si Wong Desert".

Iroh placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then, I am afraid there is nothing we can do. We cannot go into the desert searching for them. We must focus on what the future holds for us. Besides, something tells me that we'll probably run into them sooner or later".

I nodded solemnly. He was right; the three of us couldn't venture into one of the most inhospitable places in the world in search of Jin and Li. Just then, a thought occurred to me. "What about Ba Sing Se? I'm certain that thousands of refugees enter the city every day in order to avoid the war".

The older man stroked his beard in thought. "It would be the best place for us to blend in. But first, we must get out of town while avoiding those two men that want to collect on our bounty".

"I think we can arrange that" one of the other men said. "It would be an honour to assist you in this way".

* * *

Jin and Li looked down at the sand as their glider zoomed over it. Aang was propelling the craft forward by blowing wind into the sail, while Katara took it upon herself to navigate. "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north", she said, "according to my charts".

"Take it easy, little lady" Sokka replied, sounding quite relaxed. "I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here".

The twins then saw that they were approaching a massive rock, and Katara said "_That's _what the compass is pointing to: that giant rock. It must be the magnetic centre of the desert".

"A rock?" Toph asked excitedly from beside Jin. "Yes! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there" Katara theorized, and the twins licked their dry and cracking lips. Water would be a welcome change to their present plight.

"Maybe we can find some Sandbenders" Aang grumbled.

A few minutes later, they arrived, leaving the glider on the sand as they ascended the giant rock. Once they were on top of it, Toph groaned in pleasure as the twins got on their backs. "Ah, finally. Solid ground". She then fell onto her back, and the three Earthbenders proceeded to make rock angels.

"Hey, look" Katara said, drawing everyone's gaze. There were several tunnels that appeared to go deep into the rock, and as the group walked into one, they saw that it was lined with some kind of yellow substance.

Sokka took a deep breath. "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look!" He proceeded to scoop up some of the yellow substance and taste it along with Momo. The two of them then started spitting it out in disgust, prompting smirks from Jin and Li. "Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Oh, I feel woozy".

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?" Katara angrily demanded.

"I have a natural curiosity" Sokka replied.

"I don't think this is a normal cave" Toph said. "This was carved by something".

Jin and Li looked around at the cave, noticing that it was almost perfectly circular in shape. "Yeah, look at the shape" Aang agreed.

"There's something buzzing in here" the blind girl noted. The twins concentrated on sensing vibrations through the ground like she had taught them, and they could just make out buzzing noises. "Something that's coming for us!"

The group then bid a hasty retreat outside as the buzzing grew closer and closer. Just as they came to the edge, a swarm of buzzard wasps emerged from the various cave openings. Aang blew one back with a gust of air, while Toph struck another with a rock column. The twins kicked spiked rocks from the ground with their feet before punching them up towards the wasps that were hovering above them. Amidst the battle, they heard Sokka cry out "Hey! That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air" Toph apologized.

"I got this one!" the Water Tribe boy said before charging towards the edge. He then started violently swinging his machete back and forth.

Jin and Li exchanged a glance as Toph said "Sokka, there's nothing there!"

After a moment, he replied "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought.

"We have to get out of here" Katara said. "I'm completely out of water to Bend!" Suddenly, a wasp shot towards the twins, aiming its stinger at them. They leaped out of the way, and when Jin landed, he struck his foot against the ground, summoning a rock column that shot the wasp into the air. At the same time, Li ripped a chunk of rock from nearby and hurled it at the wasp. The rock slammed into it, throwing it over the edge.

"Momo!" Aang cried, and the twins turned to see the lemur being carried off by a wasp. "I'm not losing anyone else out here". With that, the Airbender got on his glider and pursued after the wasp, while everyone else made their way down the giant rock. Katara helped Toph overcome her inability to see things in the air by directing her attacks, and the twins provided general protection at the same time.

Just when it looked like they were about to be overtaken by the swarm, great columns of sand shot upwards into the wasps, causing them to retreat back into their caves.

The twins looked ahead, and saw a group of Sandbenders.

* * *

Eventually, once we and the other members of the White Lotus were done meeting, Iroh and I walked out the door. Zuko looked like he had been sleeping, and upon hearing us, he instinctively entered into a fighting stance. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of" Iroh replied.

He and I bowed to the old man who had taken us here, and I told the scarred teenager "We're heading to Ba Sing Se".

"Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked incredulously. "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees" the old man explained. "No one will notice three more".

"We can hide in plain sight there" Iroh added. "And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even _I _couldn't break through to the city".

Just then, the front door opened, and a man around my age came in. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them".

* * *

"What are you doing in our land with a Sandbender sailer?" one of the men asked. "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe".

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert" Katara explained. "We're traveling with the Avatar. Our Bison was stolen, and we have to get to Ba Sing Se".

"You dare accuse our people of theft", a younger-looking Sandbender said, "while you ride in a stolen sand sailer?"

"Quiet, Ghashiun!" the older one said. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality".

"Sorry, father" the younger one apologized.

Jin thought that he sounded familiar, and Toph said "I recognize the son's voice. He's the one whole stole Appa".

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, and the twins could sense that Aang was becoming tense.

"I never forget a voice" the blind girl assured.

Suddenly, the Airbender walked towards the son, his staff pointed threateningly. "You stole Appa. Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"They're lying!" the son cried. "They're the thieves!"

Aang responded by firing an Airbending slice at one of the sailers, demolishing it as he glared at the son. "Where is my Bison?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Zuko asked, looking down at the three flowerpots on a cart.

I crossed my arms. "Do you have a better idea as to how we should avoid those bounty hunters? Last time I checked, the power of invisibility was beyond us". I then climbed into one of the pots as Zuko glared at me. It was a little… claustrophobic, but other than that, I was able to fit into the flower pot with no difficulty.

"Our man will take you to where you need to go" the flower shop's owner told me. "Good luck, brother". He then placed the covering of flowers and dirt on the pot, and we were on our way. There was some kind of commotion behind us, and I could only assume that it was those two Earth Kingdom bounty hunters looking for us. The only thing they would find would be a White Lotus tile on the floor of the back room. With a long journey ahead of me, I got into a position that was as likely comfortable as I was going to get and closed my eyes, thinking of Takara and the twins.

* * *

"You tell me where he is, _now_" Aang said menacingly. He thrust his staff forward, and another gust of air shot towards a sand sailer, demolishing it. The twins had never seen the Airbender this angry, and it was honestly terrifying.

"What did you do?" the older Sandbender asked his son.

"It… it wasn't me!" he said meekly.

"You said to put a muzzle on him" Toph countered, pointing a finger at him.

"You muzzled Appa?" Aang demanded. His eyes and tattoos began to glow, and Jin and Li fell onto their backs in fear.

The bald boy demolished a third sailer, and the son cried "I'm sorry! I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang said. His voice sounded different, like there were many other voices speaking at the exact same time, and it only added to his terrifying demeanor.

"I traded him to some merchants" the son explained. "He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were gonna sell him there. Please, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

"Just get outta here, run!" Sokka cried, and the twins stood up before running away from Aang as fast as they could. The Airbender became enveloped in a ball of air as the sand around him became a raging storm. A powerful gust of air blew into them, and the Earthbending boys fell onto the ground, hugging each other close as the sand storm raged around them.

Suddenly, the storm dissipated, and Jin and Li hesitantly looked back. They saw Katara holding Aang close, and the Airbender's eyes were scrunched shut as tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

**That moment when Katara calms him down was always one of my favourite scenes from TLA. It's just so epic and awesome and heartbreaking at the same time. **

**My apologies for the change in my posting schedule. I started a new full-time job yesterday, and as a result, I don't have nearly as much time to write as I have in the past. Luckily, I have prepared for such a scenario, as I have already written several chapters ahead, which will help, since I'm going to be only writing on weekends. So, expect to see new chapters on a Tuesday-Thursday schedule, as opposed to the now former Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule. **

**Please review and favourite/follow! **


	18. The Serpent's Pass

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara shouted. The twins looked up and saw their Water Tribe companion leap down. As she plummeted towards the pool, she curled herself into a ball, and as she landed, she created a massive plume of water that shot into the air and rained down onto them all. Everyone else laughed, and the twins exchanged a neutral glance. They then shook their heads in an attempt to get water out of their hair.

"Sure, 5 000 year old maps from the Spirit Library. Just splash some water on 'em" Sokka said sarcastically, trying to gently dry the ancient pieces of paper.

"Sorry" Katara apologized as she wrung water out of her hair. She then used her Bending in order to extract the water from the map, leaving it dry.

As the group gathered around the map, Aang asked "Did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" The twins cast surreptitious glances at the Airbender; ever since his emotional breakdown back in the desert, he appeared to have calmed down. Still, ever since beholding the awesome display of his power, the Earthbending boys were a little wary.

"Okay", Sokka said, drawing the twins' gazes to the map, "we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here. We need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called "The Serpent's Pass".

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked.

"It's the only way" Sokka replied. "It's not like we have Appa to fly us there".

The twins' eyes widened in fear, and they glanced warily at Aang as Katara whispered "Shush up about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive?"

"Katara, it's okay" Aang said as everyone's gazes fell on him. "I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse".

The twins blinked several times, not quite believing that the Airbender could be so calm. "Oh" Katara said. "Well, okay. I'm glad you're doing better".

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go" Sokka declared as he rolled up the maps. "No more distractions".

"Hello there, fellow refugees!" a voice called. Jin and Li flinched, afraid that they had run into people like Chong and the singing nomads. Fortunately, these people looked to be completely normal. There was a man and two women, one of which was pregnant.

"So are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure are" the man replied. "We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby".

"Great" Katara replied. "We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together".

The three refugees looked like they had just seen a ghost. "The Serpent's Pass?" Ying asked incredulously. "Only the truly desperate take that deadly route".

Jin and Li exchanged a glance as Toph said "Deadly route". She then punched Sokka on the arm. "Great pick, Sokka!"

"Well, we _are _desperate" Sokka said as he rubbed his arm.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay" the man said. "Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se".

"And it's hidden" Ying added. "The Fire Nation can't find it".

Katara held her chin in thought. "Hmm, peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?" Sokka silently glared at her, and the group was soon on their way. After traveling for some time, they came to a rock wall where two guards stood. Once they were certain that they weren't Fire Nation, the guards used their Bending in order to lower a section of wall. After traveling through a tunnel, the opposite wall slid down, revealing the secret harbour.

It was a gargantuan cavern that opened up at the far side, allowing the ferries to pass through. Hundreds and hundreds of refugees were crowded all around, and Katara said "I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation".

"We're all looking for a better life" the man replied. "Safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se". Jin and Li gazed out at the throng of people, the prospect of returning to the city of their birth looming over them.

* * *

I walked up to the rail of the ferry as it began its journey to the great Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. The sun was shining down on us, and I gazed out at the crystal clear water. "Who would have thought, after all these years", Iroh began thoughtfully, "I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace?" He then turned to me and Zuko with a wide grin as he put on a straw hat. "As a tourist!"

Zuko scowled. "Look around. We're not tourists; we're refugees". He took a sip from a bowl, and proceeded to spit it out in disgust. "I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this".

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. Zuko was back to his typical childish rants; at some point, he was going to have to accept his new life.

"Aren't we all?" a voice asked from nearby. We turned to see a young man, probably around Zuko's age, with a head of scruffy black hair. He was chewing on a piece of wheat, and he said "My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot".

"Hey" the smaller one, who I took to be Smellerbee, said, and the other young man with the quiver on his back merely nodded his head. Despite their youth, I could sense that they had seen much fighting, and they had a general aura of warriors who wanted to put their pasts behind them.

"Hello" Zuko said, turning back to the water.

"Here's the deal" Jet said. "I hear the captain's eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem right, does it?"

I walked over beside Iroh, who asked "What sort of king is he eating like?"

"The fat, happy kind" Jet replied bluntly. Mine and Iroh's mouth fell open, and our stomachs rumbled their desire for that kind of lifestyle. "You want to help us 'liberate' some food?"

I glanced at Zuko, who was looking down at his bowl. He threw it over the railing before turning to look at Jet. "I'm in".

* * *

"I told you already", the woman behind the counter barked, "no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" The twins watched as a man holding the leash of a large platypus bear walk over to the cart of cabbage. The bear reared back on its hind legs before using its front legs to crush the cart.

The merchant gripped his head. "Dah! My cabbages!" They watched as he was carried away by security.

"Next!" the woman barked.

Jin and Li stepped back before shoving Aang ahead, not wanting to face the wrath of the woman who stamped the tickets. "Um, four tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please".

"Passport" the woman said, not even looking down at him.

"Uh, no one told us we had to have passports" Aang meekly replied.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sokka asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Aang's back. "He's the Avatar!"

The woman scoffed. "I see fifty Avatars a day, and by the way, not a very impressive costume". She pointed to her left, and the twins turned to see a group of people dressed like Aang, with varying levels of props, make-up, and success. "Besides, no animals allowed! Do I need to call security?"

The platypus bear, almost as if on cue, crushed a head of cabbage with its bill, and Aang replied "That won't be necessary".

"Next!" the woman barked, and the twins involuntarily flinched.

Toph then shoved her way past them, saying "I'll take care of this". She proceeded to take out a slip of paper from her sleeve and hand it to the woman behind the counter. "My name is Toph Beifong, and I'll need six tickets".

The woman's eyes gleamed in awe. "Oh! The golden seal of the flying boar! It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family".

"It _is _your pleasure" Toph said, and the twins exchanged a smirk. "As you can see, I am blind and these five imbeciles are my valets". Jin and Li grinned up at the woman as she appraised them and the others.

"But the animal…" the woman started to say.

"Is my seeing-eye lemur" Toph cut her off. Momo then hopped up onto her shoulder, chattering away as he gazed up at the counter.

"Well, normally, it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is _so _official, I guess it's worth six tickets". She then stamped six slips of paper.

"Thank you very much" Toph said, taking the tickets.

She handed them out, and once the group had walked far enough away, Sokka said "Alright, we scammed that lady good!" Suddenly, he was yanked back by a security officer, and the twins exchanged a nervous glance. They always suspected that the Water Tribe boy's big mouth would get them in trouble, and today appeared to be that day.

"Tickets and passports, please" the security officer said. She appeared to be somewhere around Sokka's age, but that didn't take away from her fearsome persona.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you" the girl said. "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar".

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" the girl asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe you remember this". She then kissed him on the cheek, and Jin and Li blinked several times in order to ensure that they hadn't been seeing things.

Sokka clearly remembered her, and he said "Suki!"

The two of them then embraced in a tight hug, and Jin scratched his head. He glanced over at his brother, and the two of them shrugged.

"Sokka, it's good to see you" Suki replied. She then invited the group up onto the wall, where they could have a private conversation. The twins kept a wary eye on her; there was something familiar about her, something that they couldn't think of.

It came to them a moment later.

"You look so different without your makeup" Katara said. "And the new outfit".

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them" Suki explained. "And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been workin out?"

The twins followed her gaze to Sokka, who puffed out his chest as he replied nonchalantly "Eh, I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major".

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?" Aang asked. Suddenly, the twins remembered where they had seen her before: Kyoshi Island, where they and their father had taken Takara as part of their hunt for the Avatar. They silently manoeuvred themselves behind Toph and Katara, hoping that Suki wouldn't recognize them.

"After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people" Suki replied. "We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since. Unfortunately, not all of us made it here".

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Shortly after you guys left, one of our fellow warriors, Takara, was taken by Firebenders" Suki replied, and the twins exchanged a worried glance.

"Was it Zuko?" Aang asked.

Suki shook her head. "No, he followed you after you left. Another Fire Nation ship came afterwards. Not a whole group of soldiers; just a very powerful Firebender who used blue flames and twin boys who could Earthbend". The others turned to the twins in surprise, but Suki was still gazing out at the throngs of refugees below. "We were taken completely by surprise, and he said that he was following you, Aang. Takara volunteered to go with him after he burned down a few buildings, and we haven't seen or heard from her since".

"Why didn't you guys ever tell us?" Aang asked, and the twins panicked upon realizing that he was talking to them.

The question drew Suki's gaze, and she stared at the twins for a moment before her eyes widened with shock. "You two!" she cried. "You were the ones who took her! Where is she? What did you do to Takara?" As she spoke, she advanced menacingly towards the twins, who backed up against the opposite wall.

Sokka and Katara stopped her, and the Water Tribe girl said "Suki, it's okay! They had no choice; they were prisoners of the Firebender you fought. His name is Shan We, and he took them from their home when they were little. They were his prisoners".

"They didn't look like prisoners!" Suki accused, and Jin and Li looked down at the ground with shame. "Where is Takara?"

Jin glanced around their surroundings before crouching down and writing on the ground. Aang walked over and craned his neck a little. "He says that Takara was with them until the North Pole. After that, they got separated, and the last they saw of her was with Zuko's sister when we fought her at that abandoned town".

Suki lost all her aggression in that moment. "So she's still out there?"

Jin and Li nodded as Sokka said "Well, she was fighting with that crazy Fire Nation Princess, so I wouldn't count my blessings just yet".

It was Li's turn to crouch down and write. Aang then read aloud "They say that Takara would never work with Azula willingly. The Princess is a master manipulator, so she's probably being forced to serve her".

Suki sighed. "Oyaji will be so pleased that she's still out there" she said, walking back to the edge of the wall.

"He cares that much about his warriors?" Katara asked.

Suki shook her head. "Takara is his daughter. He initially wouldn't let her become a Kyoshi Warrior after her mother died, but she managed to convince him. She was the oldest of us, and yet she lacked faith in herself. Despite that, she's the bravest person I have ever known. She'll always do what she thinks is right".

Aang suddenly said "Hey, I think I remember her! Back when we were at Omashu, there was a woman who pointed out a Firebender to the guards". Turning to the twins, he said "You guys were there, too".

The Earthbending boys nodded, and Suki smiled. "That sounds like something she'd do: point this 'Shan We' in your direction, then break out and foil his plans. I'm just glad she's still alive".

"Unfortunately, we have no idea where she is" Katara said.

"Like I said: she's the bravest person I've ever known. I have a feeling she'll make it". The twins exchanged a wary glance before easing their tense muscles, and Suki asked "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

This time, it was Aang's turn to scowl, and Katara replied "Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se".

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Suki told the Airbender. "Are you doing okay?"

Aang turned to look at everyone, and after a moment, he answered curtly "I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang!" Ying's voice called. Everyone looked down at her, and she said "You have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings! Our passports, our tickets; everything's gone". She then broke down in tears, and the twins exchanged a serious glance. Even when people were at their lowest, some were willing to take what little they had.

"I'll talk to the lady for you" Aang replied. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

"No passports, no tickets!" the lady barked, and the twins involuntarily flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"But she's pregnant" Aang pleaded. "And all their stuff was stolen. You _have _to make an exception!"

"No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy-nilly to anyone, there would be no more order. And you know what that means… no more civilization!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang suggested.

"No".

"But…"

"Next!" the woman barked, her vicious tone leaving no room for debate.

Aang then walked back over to Ying and her husband. "Don't worry" he assured them. "You'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass".

Jin and Li exchanged shocked glances. A few moments later, the group started making their way out of the giant cavern. Sokka said "I can't believe we gave up our tickets, and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass".

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it" Toph said.

"I'm coming, too!" Suki cried from behind them. The twins turned to see her dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior garb, and they flinched, memories of their battle coming back to them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come" Suki replied.

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?" Suki demanded.

"Nothing" Sokka said after a moment. "I'm glad you're coming". Jin and Li narrowed their eyes, suspecting that there was something the Water Tribe boy wasn't telling his girlfriend. Eventually, the group made it to the ominous Serpent's Pass, which consisted of a thin stretch of land that bisected the massive lake near Ba Sing Se. "This is the Serpent's Pass?" Sokka asked. "I thought it would be more windy, you know, like a serpent. Hmm, I guess they misnamed it".

"Look at this writing" Ying said, pointing to some carved words on one of the pillars. "How awful".

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

Katara leaned in close. "It says 'abandon hope'".

"How could we abandon hope?" Ying asked. She pressed her head against her husband's shoulder and said "It's all we have".

"I don't know" Aang said. "The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction, so maybe we _do _need to abandon it".

Jin and Li exchanged questioning glances as Katara asked "What are you talking about?"

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not gonna find Appa" Aang explained evenly. "We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass".

After a moment, Katara replied "Okay, if you say so".

The group proceeded to make its way across the Serpent's Pass, keeping a weather eye out for any dangers. Any obstacles were quickly remedied by the twins and Toph, but those were rare. The path was fairly straight-forward, and the only issue was the long amount of time it would take in order to cross on foot.

"The Fire Nation controls the Western Lake" Suki explained as they walked along. "Rumour has it, they're working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out what it is".

The twins glanced to their left, and saw a Fire Navy Cruiser patrolling the waters of the lake off in the distance. Hopefully, they would be able to avoid any sort of attack. Suddenly, Ying's husband slipped and fell off the edge, and Toph quickly summoned a rock platform that caught him. It then launched him back onto the path, and he was unharmed.

Unfortunately, the Fire Navy ship opened fire. "They spotted us!" Sokka cried as a fireball shot towards them. "Let's go, let's go!" Aang leaped into the air towards the fireball, using his staff to create a gust of wind that blew the flaming projectile back at the ship. It soon reached its target, and the rear of the ship exploded as another fireball was shot towards them.

It impacted the rock above them, creating a rockslide. Sokka pushed Suki out of the way, and just as the rocks would have crushed him, Jin created a slanted piece of rock above him. The rockslide fell harmlessly down towards the water, and the Water Tribe boy cried "Suki, are you okay? You have to be more careful! Come on".

Toph then wrapped an arm around Jin and Li's shoulders. "'Thanks for saving my life guys'" she said sarcastically in her best Sokka impression. "Some people are just so ungrateful". The twins smiled at that, and the three of them proceeded to run after the others.

As the sun started to set, everyone started making camp. Toph and the twins were perfectly happy with sleeping in earthen tents, while the others brought out bedrolls. "Suki, you shouldn't sleep there" Sokka said. "Who knows how stable this ledge is? It could give way at any moment".

The twins rolled their eyes as Suki replied "Sokka, I'm fine, stop worrying".

"You're right, you're right, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself". Just when it seemed that he was done, he suddenly cried "Wait! Oh, never mind, I thought I saw a spider, but you're fine".

* * *

I accepted the bowl of delicious-smelling food from Jet, who proceeded to hand out food to the other refugees on the ferry. He and Zuko had returned from their little 'extraction' bearing bags full of food from the captain's galley, and while I could have protested, my stomach was rumbling too much.

As I tore into the bowl of rice, Iroh asked one of Jet's companions "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man".

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man" Smellerbee retorted. "I'm a girl!"

I almost choked on a mouthful of rice, and as I started pounding on my chest, Iroh said "Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!"

She walked off to speak with Longshot, and as Iroh, Zuko and I ate our meal, Jet walked up and said "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall".

"It is a magnificent sight" Iroh said.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

Iroh's eyes widened a little, but before he could say anything, I said "Once, when my father and I were… different men".

Jet nodded. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning, a second chance".

"That's very noble of you" Iroh said. "I believe people can change their lives, if they want to. I believe in second chances". I cast a surreptitious glance over at him, and could see that his eyes were on Zuko. The scarred teenager still held out hope that he could return to the royal life he'd left behind, but that was gone. He wouldn't be able to return to the way things were, and he would have to accept a new life. I doubted if he ever would.

* * *

Jin and Li sighed as the group came to a portion of the pass that had sunk beneath the water. The other side was at least several hundred feet away, and the Earthbending boys weren't thrilled with the idea of swimming across.

"Everyone, single file" Katara ordered. The others did so, and the Waterbender proceeded to part some of the water. As the group started walking, they came to see that she was forming a bubble of air large enough to encompass them all and allow them to walk across the bottom. "Aang, I need help".

The Airbender handed Toph his staff before he picked up the slack at the other end. Soon, they were walking across the bottom of the lake. Suddenly, a massive dark shape swam past, and the twins tensed, expecting a battle.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked. Something green and scaly then burst through the air bubble, causing water to rush in all around them. Jin and Li thought that they were going to drown, until Toph raised them all up on the earth they were standing on.

They were soon back on the surface, and the twins caught sight of something circling them. The creature then burst from the water, and they could see that it was some kind of massive serpent. It screeched at them threateningly, and Sokka pointed and said "I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass". He then turned to his girlfriend and said "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!"

"Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!" Suki countered.

Sokka then picked up Momo and held the lemur towards the beast. "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you".

"Sokka!" Katara chided. The serpent then lunged for them, but Aang blew it back with a gust of air.

"I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across". He then flew up on his glider to engage the beast, and Katara proceeded to create an ice walkway all the way to the other side of the pass. Everyone quickly made their way across, but the twins noticed that Toph wasn't moving. Jin made a motion towards the other side, but the blind girl shook her head.

"I'm staying on my little island where I can see!" she said, and the twins glanced back at the sea serpent. Their eyes widened before they ran onto the ice, pulling Toph along with them. They barely avoided the serpent's scaled body as it crashed into the rock island. Jin and Li held both of Toph's hands, guiding her along as they went.

"You're doing great!" Sokka called. "Now, if you could just move a little faster, that would be even better!"

Suddenly, the serpent crashed into the ice walkway, shattering it and causing the three Earthbenders to fall into the water. "Help!" Toph cried in distress. "I can't swim!" Jin and Li reacted instantly, swimming towards the blind girl. Just as she went under, Jin dived down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to the surface. "Oh, Sokka, you saved me!" Toph said. Jin clenched his teeth in annoyance, but his frustration instantly disappeared as the blind girl kissed him on the cheek.

The Earthbending boy instantly blushed. Looking over at his brother, he could see that Li was glaring at him.

"Hello?" Toph asked after a moment. "Oh, it's you guys, isn't it? Well, you can go ahead and let me drown now". Jin rolled his eyes before he and Li helped bring Toph back onto land. Aang and Katara rejoined them soon after, having defeated the sea serpent, and the others were cheering. They resumed walking, and Jin silently glared at the back of Sokka's head. Making a motion of opening a closed fist, he discreetly used his Bending in order to create a small crater on the ground.

Sokka stepped into the crater just as it formed, and the result was him falling flat on his face. Suki and a few of the others glanced backwards, and Jin nonchalantly inspected his fingernails. Once Sokka was back on his feet, the twins exchanged a devious smirk. "There's the wall!" the Water Tribe boy cried.

They all looked ahead, and saw a massive wall stretching as far as the eye could see across the horizon.

"Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se". Just as he finished saying that, Ying suddenly grunted in pain. Everyone turned to look at her, and her face was contorted into an expression of holding pain at bay. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!" she replied, and the twins exchanged shocked glances.

"What, now?" Sokka asked. "Can't you hold it in or something?"

"Sokka, calm down" Katara told him. "I helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home". At least they would have someone with experience helping with the birth.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal!" Sokka countered. "This is a real… human… thing!"

"It's called a baby" Katara said evenly. "And I helped to deliver plenty of those, too. Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one". The blind girl proceeded to summon large slabs of rock to create a large space up against a rock wall. It would still be some time before they arrived at Ba Sing Se.

* * *

A few hours later, the twins could hear the shrill cries of a newborn baby. They were waiting outside the earthen tent along with Aang, Toph, and Sokka. The blind girl turned to the Water Tribe boy. "So, you want to go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?"

The twins smirked as Sokka replied "No, no, I'm good this time". Jin and Li then stood up and followed the others into the tent. Ying was lying on some bunched up blankets, and she looked no worse for wear. In her arms, she cradled a tiny little infant with a head of black hair.

"She sounds healthy" Toph said, and the twins nodded in agreement.

"She's beautiful" Katara said.

"It's so… squishy-looking" Sokka commented. The baby still had a little bit of red guck on it, but other than that, it was a perfectly normal-looking baby.

"What should we name her?" Ying's husband asked.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique" she replied. "I want it to mean something".

Aang wiped some tears from his face before saying "I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me hopeful again".

Ying's face lit up with inspiration. She turned to her husband and said "I know what I want to name our baby, now: Hope".

"That's a perfect name" he said. "Hope".

A short time later, they were prepared to move out. As the group came together, Aang said "I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this".

"See you in the big city" Sokka said.

"Say hi to that big fuzzball for me" Toph added, punching him in the shoulder. Jin and Li smiled encouragingly at the Airbender, nodding to him.

Katara then walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find him, Aang".

"I know" the bald boy replied. "Thank you, Katara". With that, he launched himself into the air on his glider, flying towards the mighty Earth Kingdom capital.

* * *

**Well, we're finally at Ba Sing Se! That's certainly going to be an adventure. **

**Please leave a review and let your voice be heard! **


	19. The Drill

I absently rolled the White Lotus tile between my fingers, gazing out the window towards the massive wall of Ba Sing Se. I stood next to a few of the Royal Procession, at the foot of a raised dais where Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting in ornate, carved seats. The floor shook slightly as the control room we were occupying was raised high above the gargantuan drill.

An older man in red Fire Nation robes slowly paced in front of the dais, his hands clasped behind his back. "This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw, destructive power" he explained. "Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth Kingdom will finally fall. And you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. _Nothing _can stop us".

Ty Lee turned to Azula and asked "Hmm, what about those muscle-y guys down there?"

As she looked into the periscope, the man in Fire Nation robes scoffed. "Please, the drill's metal shell is impervious to any Earthbending attack".

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Minister Qin", Azula replied, "but just to be on the safe side: Mai and Ty Lee, take the Earthbenders out".

"Finally, something to do" Mai said in her apathetic tone.

As they walked out, Azula turned to me and said "You'll stay here, where I can keep a close eye on you. I can't have you wandering where you might make a hasty decision, now, can I?" I didn't give her the dignity of even looking at her, continuing to roll the White Lotus tile between my fingers.

* * *

Jin and Li walked alongside the group as they walked towards the titanic wall of Ba Sing Se. Returning to the city of their birth was something they were a little anxious about, and they steeled themselves for the experience. Suddenly, Aang and Momo came flying down towards them. As they landed, Katara asked "Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa".

"I was" Aang replied. "But something stopped me, something big".

As the twins used their Bending in order to lift a rock platform with everyone on it towards the top of the wall, Sokka asked "Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?"

"That" Aang replied. Once the platform reached the top of the wall, the twins turned to look at what the Airbender was referring to. Their eyes widened as their mouths fell open in shock, beholding a completely massive drill slowly making its way towards the wall.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're _still _not safe" Ying said despairingly. "No one is".

"What are you people doing up here?" a voice asked. The group turned to see a group of men in dark green clothing, and judging by their presence on the wall, they were most likely soldiers. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall".

"I'm the Avatar" Aang said. "Take me to whoever's in charge".

The group was then shown to the man in charge of defending the wall, an older-looking man in an Earth Kingdom uniform. "It is an honour to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar" the man greeted. "But your help is not needed".

"Not needed?" Aang asked. Jin and Li exchanged questioning glances; why would he turn down help from the most powerful Bender in the world?

"_Not _needed" the man repeated. "I have the situation under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation _cannot _penetrate this wall". As he spoke, he led the group to the wall's edge. "Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded".

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked. Jin and Li exchanged a glance; it was during General Iroh's siege of this very city that their father had found them and taken them in. "He got in".

The older man seemed to flinch. "Well, uh, technically, yes, but he was quickly expunged. Eh, nevertheless, that's why the city is named 'Ba Sing Se': it's the impenetrable city. They don't call it _Na _Sing Se!" He chuckled before adding "That means 'penetrable city'".

"Yeah, thanks for the tour" Toph replied in her snarky attitude. "But we still got the drill problem".

"Not for long" he countered. "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of Earthbenders called the 'Terra Team'". Jin and Li crossed their arms, exchanging dubious glances. They silently asked themselves how good these Earthbenders really were.

"That's a good group name" Sokka said approvingly. "Very catchy".

The twins walked up to the edge of the wall, gazing out at the massive drill. In front of the super weapon, they could see a few dozen small dots, which were probably the Terra Team. They advanced forward, dispatching a number of the tundra tanks escorting the drill. They then attempted to lock the drill in place by securing it with thick rock columns, but that proved to be ineffective. Suddenly, two small shapes appeared, and within a few minutes, the Terra Team was down.

The general blanched. "We're doomed!" he cried, sounding like he had completely given up hope.

Sokka slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

The general rubbed his cheek. "You're right, I'm sorry".

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help _now_?" Toph asked smugly.

The general slunk over to where Aang was standing. He slumped in defeat and meekly said "Yes, please". Jin and Li smirked at each other; as it turned out, this 'Terra Team' wasn't all that effective, and now the Earth Kingdom officer was forced to swallow his pride and ask for help.

Aang looked out at the drill. "So the question is: how are we gonna stop that thing?" Everyone in the group turned to look at Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"You're the idea guy" Aang replied.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who can _ever _come up with a plan?" the Water Tribe boy asked sarcastically. Jin and Li nodded. "That's a lot of pressure".

"And also the complaining guy" Katara added.

"That part I don't mind".

* * *

"So…", the woman said as she examined our passports, "Mr. Lee, Mr. Jin, and Mr., um, Mushy, is it?" I smirked at the mispronunciation from beside Iroh and Zuko. We had just gotten off the ferry upon arriving at Ba Sing Se, and now we had to go through the process of having our papers inspected before we were let into the city itself.

"It's pronounced 'Moo-Shee'" Iroh corrected.

The woman glared down at him, the mole above her left eye standing out like a mountain in a lake. "You tellin' me how to do my job?" she asked irritably.

"Uh, no, no" Iroh replied. He leaned his elbow against the counter and added "But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. You're beauty's intoxicating". Beside me, Zuko looked just about ready to lose the contents of his stomach, while I tried to stifle a chuckle.

The woman's expression instantly softened, becoming something only barely resembling something alluring. "Mm, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raow! Welcome to Ba Sing Se". She then stamped our passports, and we were free to go.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that" Zuko muttered as he took his passport.

"You should be proud of your uncle" I told him. "Not many men his age have such a way with words. He's like a painter whose canvas is the female, and his brush is his silver tongue".

"Why thank you" Iroh said as we walked ahead.

* * *

Jin and Li looked around the infirmary, at the Terra Team. All of them were lying on cots, and every single one of them couldn't move a single muscle. "What's wrong with him?" the general asked as Katara attempted to use her healing on one of the elite Earthbenders. "He doesn't look injured".

"His Chi is blocked" Katara explained. Looking down at the man, she asked "Who did this to you?"

He groaned with effort as he turned his head. "Two girls ambushed us" he replied. "One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs. Suddenly, I couldn't Earthbend and I could barely move. And then she cartwheeled away".

Jin shivered in fear, remembering when that girl who had been with Takara and Princess Azula had jabbed him and took away his Bending for a time. Li put a comforting hand on his brother's back.

"Ty Lee" Katara said. "She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside".

Sokka then became as excited as a lemur with ten-fold energy, waving his arms about. He accidentally hit Li in the side of the face, and as the Earthbending boy glared at him, he said "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"

"Yes?" Katara asked patiently.

"What you just said; _that's _how we're gonna take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all these big Earthbenders!"

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph said, thinking along the same lines.

"We'll take it down from the inside" Aang declared as everyone looked out the window at the ever-advancing drill.

A short time later, the group was at the foot of the massive wall, in one of the trenches formerly used by the Terra Team. The drill, and its accompanying squadron of tundra tanks, created a rather imposing sight, and the twins gulped nervously. "Once I whip up some cover, you're not gonna be able to see, so stay close to me" Toph said. She proceeded to slam her foot into the ground, creating a dust cloud that extended from the trench down the side of the drill. "Run!" she shouted, and the twins followed her into the dust cloud.

* * *

"Hey…" Ty Lee said as I continued to stand in front of the dais in the drill's control room. "Look at that dust cloud. It's so… poofy. Poof".

War Minister Qin turned to Azula. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure it's nothing".

I discreetly smirked to myself, knowing that the Avatar and his friends were most likely implementing some sort of plan in order to take care of the drill. That meant that the twins were with them, and I secretly looked forward to the kind of chaos those boys would unleash on the Firebenders.

* * *

Jin and Li kept running forward, barely able to see a few feet in front of them. To overcome their lack of vision, they tried sensing vibrations through their feet like Toph had taught them. Ever since their instruction had begun, the twins had continually practiced the technique, eventually becoming fairly proficient with it.

The group stopped once they were directly in front of the spinning drill. Toph and the twins created a hole in the ground large enough to hold them all, and the blind girl said "Everyone into the hole".

Once everyone was inside, the twins sealed the hole, enveloping them all in darkness. "It's so dark down here" Sokka complained. "I can't see a thing".

"Oh, no, what a nightmare" Toph said sardonically, and the twins smirked.

"Sorry" the Water Tribe boy apologized. After a few minutes had passed, Toph made an opening that allowed everyone to pass through.

Once they were outside, they examined the underbelly of the drill that loomed above them. "There!" Sokka cried, pointing to an access shaft of some kind. Aang proceeded to hang upside down and help Sokka and Katara into the inner workings. Jin, Li, and Toph stayed where they stood, not making a move to join them. "Guys, come on" the Water Tribe boy said.

The twins glanced at the blind girl before shaking their heads. "No way are we going in that metal monster" she answered for them. "We can't Bend in there. We'll try to slow it down out here".

"Okay, good luck" Sokka said after a moment. He, Aang, and Katara disappeared through the shaft, and the twins nodded to each other before they thrust their arms upward, summoning two thick, slanted rock columns that planted firmly against the drill's underbelly. Toph did the same, and the three Earthbenders struggled against the sheer might of the monstrous machine as they slowly slid back.

* * *

I looked out at the many faces of the terminal as Jet sat down beside Zuko. "So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asked.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" a man called from nearby.

Iroh and I exchanged wide-eyed expressions of excitement. We waved over to the man with the cart, and the older man called "Ooh! Jasmine, please!"

"Jasmine for me, too!" I added. The man pulled his cart next to us, and after pouring us both a cup, he walked away. I smiled at Iroh before the two of us took a sip. My eyes widened in shock as my brow furrowed in anger. I spit out my tea, as did Iroh, and I spat "This is disgraceful!"

"_Coldest _tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it!" he agreed.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked. He and Zuko walked off, leaving me and Iroh to scowl down at our tea cups.

"That man should be ashamed of himself" I muttered as I set my cup down beside me.

"Perhaps there is a way to remedy the situation" the older man said with a devious grin. I stared at him questioningly, and after he took a good look around, he breathed hot air from his nose that instantly heated his tea.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, warily glancing around. "We can't be spotted Firebending in the Earth Kingdom capital!"

Zuko then walked over, and once he saw the steam coming from Iroh's tea, he slapped the cup out of his hand. "What are you doing Firebending your tea?" he asked through clenched teeth. "For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move".

Iroh ignored Zuko, instead gazing mournfully down at the tea cup on the ground. "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but… it's just so sad". I looked down at the spilled tea, and I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart. Tea had been one of my passions for most of my life, and I treated it with the same respect I gave to knowledge and the spirits. Despite myself, I sniffed a little.

* * *

Jin and Li's arms were aching from the effort of trying to slow down the drill. Glancing behind them, they could see that it was starting to carve into the wall itself, so they didn't have that much time left. Beside them, Toph looked like she was struggling just as much. "Come on, Twinkle-Toes, hurry up".

They couldn't agree more.

* * *

"War Minister, an engineer was ambushed!" a voice came through the drill's intercom. "His schematics were stolen!"

"War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through!" another voice came through. "It's sabotage, sir!"

I could feel Azula's eyes on all of us, and she suddenly said "Let's go, ladies". I dutifully followed behind her as she, Mai, and Ty Lee made their way out of the control room. We stepped into a mechanical lift, and as it descended, the Fire Nation Princess turned to me. "Don't try anything foolish, like helping the Avatar" she warned in an icy tone. She then lightly dragged one of her sharpened fingernails across the scars on my left cheek. "You won't like what happens when you cross me".

I stared down at her in a neutral gaze, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a defiant gaze or bold words. Eventually, the lift brought us down into the core of the drill. Azula walked ahead, and we made our way to the area that connected the core mechanism to the outer shell. It was held together with thick, steel braces, and those were obviously the Avatar's targets.

The four of us walked over to the closest brace, and we could see that it was neatly cut almost completely through. Azula walked up to it, swiping a finger across the top of the cut. She rubbed her finger and thumb together in thought, clearly trying to determine what exactly the Avatar and his friends were up to. We then heard noises coming from nearby, and the Fire Nation Princess' lips curled into a sadistic grin as she led us forward.

Down below, we could see the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl using Waterbending in order to cut though a steel brace while her brother urged them on. "Now Aang just needs to…" he started to say as Azula shot blue flames at him. "Duck!"

She fired another one, this time at the Avatar. The bald boy easily dodged the attack, and Ty Lee said "Wow, Azula, you were right! It _is _the Avatar. And _friends_". I saw that her gaze was directed at the Water Tribe boy, and he nervously waved before the three of them ran off.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee chased after them, and I reluctantly followed. We eventually came to a hallway, and the Fire Nation Princess pointed to the left. "You two follow them" she said. Mai and Ty Lee ran down that way, and Azula turned her gaze on me. "You stay with me. The Avatar is _mine_".

Not if I can help it, I thought to myself as I ran after her.

* * *

Jin and Li watched as Katara used her Bending in order to keep the slurry flow contained within the back of the drill. Toph walked in between them, and just as the Water Tribe girl used some of the slurry to knock her brother on his back, the blind girl asked "You guys need some help?"

"Toph, Jin, Li, help me plug up this drain" Katara replied. The twins planted their feet firmly on the slurry-covered ground beside the two girls before thrusting their arms forward. The flow of slurry coming from the drill backed up into the machine, and it would surely be ready to explode any minute now.

* * *

I climbed onto the top of the drill behind Azula, feeling the entire thing quaking as it slowly bored into the massive wall of Ba Sing Se. Ahead of us was the Avatar, and he just barely took note of our presence when the Fire Nation Princess shot a stream of blue flames at him. He blocked the attack with his Airbending, and proceeded to tell his lemur "Momo, get out of here!"

He then turned his attention to me. "Takara, I know who you are. Jin and Li told us everything; I know that you were forced to serve Azula. They regret what happened to you, and I'm sure that you want to be free of her".

"A lovely sentiment" Azula retorted. "But nothing more. She obeys only me. Isn't that right?" I gazed at the teenager, then at the Avatar. This was it; I could finally take my chance and help him defeat this psychotic Princess. I glanced back at Azula, scowling. No, I couldn't do it like this, not while she was likely prepared for me to try something. I had to wait and seize my freedom when she least suspected it. Besides, someone as manipulative and calculating as her would come up with another scheme to invade Ba Sing Se.

I made my decision, and I proceeded to enter into a fighting stance beside Azula.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corner of her lip curling into a smug smirk, and I longed for the day when I would be able to wipe it off of her face. She thrust her arm forward and shot a stream of blue flame at the Avatar. The bald boy easily dodged while aiming a spinning kick at her in the same motion. A horizontal slice of air shot towards us, and we both pushed off with our feet, flipping as the air slice passed beneath us.

Once our feet touched back down, Azula continued her frontal assault while I ran towards the Avatar from his flank. He attacked the Fire Nation Princess with Waterbending, and while he was occupied, I aimed a kick at his chest. He cried out in surprise before instinctively attacking with a gust of air that slammed into me and sent me rolling towards the wall.

As I stood up, I saw a shadow forming around me. Looking up, I saw a large boulder plummeting directly towards me. I leaped out of the way just in time as a storm of boulders came crashing all around us.

Pushing off with my feet, I landed with my hands before pushing off with them and somersaulting through the air, eventually landing with near-perfect grace. Turning around, I saw that Azula had the Avatar pinned against the wall, and lit a blue flame in her other hand.

Just as I was about to do something, the bald boy summoned some rocks to cover his hand, effectively creating an impromptu gauntlet. He blocked Azula's attack before shoving her back towards me. Just as the three of us prepared to attack, a flood of brown sludge erupted from the portion of the drill that was boring through the wall. It washed over us, coating our bodies as it made the top of the drill very, very slippery.

I slipped and fell face-first before I started rapidly sliding downwards. Given the sheer drop that awaited me, it was unlikely that I would survive.

Suddenly, my fingers caught on some sort of seam, and I came to a stop. Silently thanking Kyoshi for my good fortune, I started climbing back up. As I did so, I saw movement above me. Glancing up as I continued to climb, I saw the Avatar racing up the wall on a ball of air. Once he was nearly at the top, he shot back down, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

I finally managed to climb back onto the top of the drill just as the Avatar came crashing down onto a sharpened piece of rock that was wedged into the hole he had made earlier. Azula tried to shoot some blue flames at him, but her attack missed, and he came crashing down onto the rock, creating a massive gust of air that blew me and Azula screaming backwards.

* * *

The drill suddenly seized up as the brown slurry started exploding out from all along it. The twins grinned in success as Sokka shouted victoriously. "Here it comes!" Toph warned. Jin and Li struck their feet against the ground and raised the ground at their feet up so that it was level with the hole at the rear of the drill.

The slurry then came flooding out the hole, bathing the ground. Ty Lee grunted as she struck against the rock that they were standing on, and the twins smiled as they waved down at her. They then embraced each other in a tight hug before turning to Toph. Jin held his arms out expectantly, but the blind girl punched him in the shoulder instead. Despite her small size, she had a powerful arm, and Jin rubbed his sore shoulder as she punched Li's.

* * *

I slid down the back of the slurry-covered drill behind Azula, landing on the ground a few moments later. Ty Lee was sitting on the ground, absolutely covered in the brown substance. A hissing noise drew my attention, and I turned to see Mai emerging from a hatch. "We lost" she said in her monotone voice. Wiping some of the slurry from my face, I was secretly happy that the Fire Nation hadn't broken through to Ba Sing Se.

Azula would concoct some other scheme, of course; it was her way. But I would be there to stop her when she tried something else.

* * *

"I just want to say: good effort out there, today, Team Avatar!" Sokka said, causing the twins to exchange amused smirks. Ever since before they had taken down the drill, he had been obsessing over what to call their little group.

"Enough with the 'Team Avatar' stuff" Katara said. "No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on".

The Water Tribe boy held his chin in thought. "How about… the Boomerang Squad! See, it's good because it's got 'Aang' in it. Boomer-Aang".

"I kind of like that one" the Airbender said.

"Let's talk about this on our way into the city" Katara suggested.

As they started walking away from the edge of the wall, Sokka asked "The Aang Gang? Ooh! How about the Fearsome Foursome?"

"You're crazy" Toph retorted.

"What, we're fearsome!" Sokka protested. "Didn't you see how we smashed that evil Fire Nation drill?"

* * *

**So, my job is progressing nicely; those dollar signs are what get me through those long hours of heavy lifting. **

** So, Takara chose not to follow Aang. What do you guys think? I'm of the opinion that she made the right choice; Azula is someone who always has some sort of backup plan, so it's only a matter of time until she makes her next move. **

** Please let me know what you think via reviews! **


	20. City of Walls and Secrets

Jin and Li sat with their arms crossed as the train sped along the track. They had been traveling for some time, and after the battle against the massive Fire Nation drill, the Earthbending boys were feeling a little tired. Their eyelids were starting to feel very heavy, and they surrendered to the sweet embrace of…

"Look, the inner wall!" Katara's voice broke through their sleepy haze, causing them to wake up just when they were going to sleep.

Jin and Li gazed outside and saw that they were approaching the inner wall, which separated the Agrarian Zone from the Lower Ring. The twins had spent their early years in the streets of the small communities near the Outer Wall, and that was where their father had found them. They had never been past the Inner Wall, and they were curious as to what they would find in there.

"I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece" Katara continued.

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka said. "We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp".

The twins exchanged a glance, and Toph asked "You been hitting the cactus juice again?" as she petted Momo.

"I'm just sayin: weird stuff happens to us" Sokka replied. Almost as if on cue, a large man with a blank expression and an ear of corn in his mouth sat in between Toph and the Water Tribe boy. Jin and Li wrinkled their noses at the sight.

"Don't worry, Aang" they heard Katara tell the Airbender. "We'll find Appa".

"It's such a big city" Aang replied despondently.

"He's a giant Bison" Sokka said, walking up to them. "Where could someone possibly hide him?" His question was answered as the train emerged into the Lower Ring. It was utterly massive, much larger than any other city the twins had been to; buildings and houses could be seen as far as the eye could see. The train soon arrived at the station, and the group stepped onto the platform.

"Ah, back in the city" Toph said dryly. "Great".

"What's the problem?" Sokka asked. "It's amazing!"

Jin and Li found themselves disputing that a little. Once they had registered the sheer size of the city, or this portion at least, there really wasn't that much that appealed to them. "Just a bunch of walls and rules" Toph said, voicing their opinion. "You wait: you'll get sick of it in a couple of days".

Aang walked up to the edge of the platform, gazing out at the vastness of Ba Sing Se. He blew on his Bison whistle, but of course, nothing happened. "I'm coming for you, buddy".

The twins suddenly felt Katara's arms wrapped around their shoulders. "You guys must be looking forward to seeing your family again, huh?" Jin and Li's eyes widened with mild shock; they had almost completely forgotten their cover story, and now they were at Ba Sing Se, the place where the others thought that their 'family' had fled to. Luckily, the city's gargantuan size meant that they still had time. Time for what, they had no idea, but Jin crouched down and wrote his affirmation of Katara's statement on the ground.

The Water Tribe girl then walked over to where Aang was standing. "He's here, I can feel it" the Airbender said with absolute certainty.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee" a woman's voice greeted from behind them. Jin and Li turned around, and involuntarily flinched when they saw an otherwise average-looking woman with a dazzling, yet unnatural, smile. "I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, Jin, and Li. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes", Sokka answered quickly, probably feeling as uneasy about this woman as the twins were. "We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately".

"Great", Joo Dee replied in her jovial tone, "let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it".

Sokka growled in annoyance, and the twins narrowed their eyes as they gazed at the back of Joo Dee's head. Something felt… wrong about her, something the Earthbending boys couldn't identify, but whatever it was, it was very, very creepy. "Maybe you missed what I said" Sokka told her. "We need to talk to the King about the war; it's important".

"You're in Ba Sing Se now" Joo Dee replied, her smile nearly blinding in its intensity. "Everyone is safe here". Eventually, she started showing the group around the city on a guided tour. The twins tried their best to sit as far away from her as possible. "This is the Lower Ring" she explained as their carriage moved forward.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls" Joo Dee replied. "There are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively". The twins gazed out the window, and saw a pair of men with large swords grinning at them. "You _do _want to watch your step, though" Joo Dee advised.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here before" Aang said. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live". Looking out at the Inner Wall, Jin and Li were thinking that the monks had been right.

* * *

I sighed as I carried the flower pot in my arms, doing my best to see over the bright orange flowers. Iroh had insisted that we get something nice for our new home, and despite my protests, he had bought this semi-lavish flower arrangement, hence its presence in my arms. Zuko arched an eyebrow upon seeing what I was carrying. Iroh replied to the unanswered question "I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend". He proceeded to nudge both me and Zuko.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't looking for a new girlfriend; my thoughts and dreams were filled with visions of another, one with black hair and green and blue eyes.

"This city is a prison" Zuko said. "I don't want to make a life here".

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not" Iroh replied. "Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon". I looked out at the buildings as we walked, wondering if I could truly start over here.

* * *

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se", Joo Dee said as their carriage emerged from the Inner Wall, "home to the financial district, shops and restaurants, and the university".

"Yeah, we met a professor from Ba Sing Se university" Sokka said. "He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is _absolutely crucial for the King to hear_!"

"Isn't history fascinating?" Joo Dee asked in her perpetual good mood. Jin and Li slapped their foreheads in annoyance. "Look", she pointed out, "here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring: Town Hall".

She then stepped out of the carriage, and everyone stared incredulously at her. "Is that woman deaf?" Sokka asked. "She only seems to hear every other word I say".

"It's called being handled" Toph replied. The twins turned to look at the blind girl, who said "Get used to it". The Earthbending boys didn't want to get used to this kind of thing.

* * *

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers" Pao noted, appraising us. Iroh had gotten us jobs as servers in the man's less-than-pristine tea shop here in the Lower Ring. I stood beside Zuko as the two of us put on our aprons. Iroh, on the other hand, struggled as he attempted to bring the strings of his apron around his bulky midriff. "How do you feel?" Pao asked.

"Ridiculous" Zuko replied irritably.

"Just fine, thank you" I said, bowing to our new employer.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked, failing in his attempts to tie the strings of his apron.

"I have extra string in the back" Pao replied. He poured tea into three cups. "Have some tea while you wait". He then handed the cups to each of us before heading off to the back of the shop.

We all took a sip, and I cringed as the poor excuse for tea ran down my throat. "This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh said, echoing my sentiments.

"Do people in this city even know what real tea tastes like?" I asked.

"That's what _all _tea is" Zuko replied, rubbing his forehead.

I turned to him incredulously. The scarred teenager was many things: petulant, proud, angry, and delusional at times. However, none of that behaviour excused such a shocking statement. My hand involuntarily clenched into a fist, and I had to force myself to ease the tension.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh asked, sounding just as shocked as I was. He then grabbed the tea pot before making his way towards the back. "We'll have to make some major changes around here".

Glancing down at the abomination I held in my hands, I pursed my lips. Setting the cup down on the table, I walked after Iroh. "I'm coming with you; our new employer needs to learn what _real _tea tastes like!"

* * *

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens" Joo Dee said. "Your house is not far from here". The twins could easily see how important this place was: each building looked like it had been built with exquisite detail, and they were far more spread out than in the Middle or Lower Rings, leaving space for rich, vibrant gardens and tranquil pools and lakes.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked as the carriage passed a massive U-shaped structure. Three men stood inside the entrance, dressed in pointed hats and dark green uniforms. They had an overall disturbing demeanor, and the twins instantly decided that they didn't care for whoever they were. "And who are the mean looking guys in robes?"

"Inside is the Royal Palace" Joo Dee replied jovially. "Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions".

"Can we see the King now?" Aang asked, sounding like he'd had just about enough of the guided tour.

"Oh, no!" Joo Dee replied with a merry laugh. "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King". Jin and Li slapped their foreheads again, becoming seriously annoyed at all the rules and protocol that seemed to dictate city life. Eventually, they came to a spacious-looking home with a breathtaking view of nearby buildings and light forests. "Here we are: your new home". Just then, a messenger ran up to the strange woman, handing her a scroll. "More good news" she said upon reading it. "Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and it should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual".

"A month?" Sokka asked despairingly. Jin and Li's shoulders slumped in defeat; after all they had gone through, after literally saving the city from a Fire Nation invasion, they still had more obstacles in their way.

"Six to eight weeks, actually" Joo Dee clarified with another blinding smile. They then entered the house, which was one of the finest that Jin and Li had ever seen. "Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here".

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long" Sokka replied. "Can't we see the King any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits".

"If we're gonna be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa" Aang said. "Not to mention Jin and Li's family".

The twins exchanged a glance as Joo Dee happily said "I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to go".

"We don't need a babysitter" Toph said bluntly.

"Oh, I won't get in the way" Joo Dee replied casually. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

Despite their trepidations about having her follow them everywhere they went, the group started making inquiries as to where Appa might be. They went to a local zookeeper, a student at the university, anywhere that might provide a lead as to where the Bison was. They kept getting the same thing from each location: nothing. No one wanted to talk about it, and almost every time, the twins thought they saw Joo Dee shaking her head at each of the people they talked to.

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your Bison" she said conversationally when they returned to the house. "Why don't you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later". As her carriage drove away, the twins caught sight of an old man through the door of the house across the street. Jin tugged on Sokka's shoulder before pointing to the old man.

"Hey, come with me" he quietly told the others. They proceeded to walk over to the house, and Sokka knocked on the door.

The old man slid it open, a friendly smile on his face. "You're the Avatar" he said in awe. "I heard you were in town. I'm Pong".

"Nice to meet you, Pong" Aang greeted.

"So Pong, what's goin' on with this city?" Sokka asked. "Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

Pong glanced about nervously. "War… scared? What do you mean?"

The twins thought they felt something through their feet, but Toph beat them to it and said "I can feel you shaking".

"Look, I'm just a minor government official" Pong said. "I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get in trouble".

Jin and Li exchanged a questioning glance. "Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

Pong shushed her. "Listen, you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li". He then slid the door shut, leaving the twins more confused than ever. Why was he so scared of the Dai Li?

* * *

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked as I sat down. We had all just finished our first shift at Pao's Tea Shop, and we had effected great changes in the establishment. Though we were technically servers, Iroh and I had effectively become his new brewers after he beheld our awesome and extensive knowledge on the subject.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day" Zuko complained as he laid on the couch. Our new apartment was a far cry from some of the rooms we had all grown up with in the Fire Nation, but it was much better than sleeping on the streets. "I'm sick of tea".

"Sick of tea?!" I asked. "How could you be sick of something that gives you warmth and comfort in the form of a delicious drink that warms your belly and delights the senses?"

"That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh said, emphatically agreeing with me. After a moment, he asked "Have either of you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

"No, I haven't" I replied, helping him look around the kitchen. The squat, older man proceeded to walk out of the apartment. A few minutes later, he returned with a pair of spark rocks in his hands.

"I borrowed our neighbours" he explained. As he started to heat up the water, he said "Such kind people".

As I helped Iroh in the kitchen, I turned to Zuko. "I take it that you don't want any tea?"

He stood up and stalked off to the one bedroom that the three of us were now forced to share. "I'm going to bed" he muttered as he slid the door shut.

I shrugged. "Oh well", I said, turning to Iroh. "More for us". A few minutes later, the water was ready, and I took it off of the fire. Once we had finished brewing it, he poured it into two cups. We both took a sip, and I felt the familiar comforting warmth run down my throat into my belly. I turned to gaze out the window, at the dark of night. The city was quiet, at rest; there was something comforting about the quiet and silence.

After finishing his cup, Iroh yawned and said "I'm going to turn in".

I looked down at my own cup. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight". I downed the rest of the tea in my cup in a single gulp before moving to fill it again.

I stopped when Iroh placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to look down at him, and he bore an expression of almost fatherly concern. "You still have the nightmares". It wasn't a question, it was a statement; he knew very well that I was, and there was no point in asking.

I nodded, leaning against the counter. "I haven't been able to sleep properly since after the North Pole. Every time I close my eyes, I see visions of Takara, the twins… even my father. Everyone I've ever failed haunts my dreams, and sleep gives me no comfort".

Iroh nodded, listening intently to my words. "What happened to them wasn't your fault" he told me. "Your father chose his own path, and his greed destroyed him. His actions were his, and his alone. As for your boys, we know they are traveling with the Avatar. I'm sure that they're fine. I have never met more skilled Earthbenders. And Takara is strong; though she is in the clutches of Azula, she will not break easily".

I smiled marginally. "After the wave swept me away at the North Pole, I had a vision. I was back in my room of the house where I grew up in the Fire Nation, and my mother was there. She said the same things you're saying now: that it wasn't my fault, that I shouldn't be blaming myself. After twenty years, I'd almost forgotten what she looked like. I remember the stories she used to tell me when I was little and the sound of her voice, but almost nothing else. I was seven years old when she died; I have nothing but my memories".

Iroh smiled as well. "Those whom we have lost have a way of staying with us as we make our way through life. The important thing is to honour their memory and trust that they will be proud of the person you have become". He then walked off towards the bedroom, and I stared into what was left in the tea pot, seeing a number of familiar faces flash before my eyes on the surface of the tea.

* * *

Jin and Li slept soundly on the floor next to each other, until their sleep was broken by the sound of Katara's voice. "I know how we're gonna see the Earth King" she said excitedly, and the Earthbending boys reluctantly sat up, forcing their crust-filled eyes open.

As they wiped their eyes clean, Toph asked "How are we supposed to do that?" She then held a finger up and showed as much of her teeth as she could in an imitation of Joo Dee. "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King".

"The King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear" Katara replied, referring to the scroll in her hands.

Bear?

Jin and Li exchanged a glance, their brows furrowed in confusion. "You mean platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"No, it just says 'bear'" Katara replied, reading the scroll carefully.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear" Sokka suggested.

"Or his armadillo bear" Toph said.

Jin wrote on the ground, and Katara walked over to him in order to read it. She shook her head, saying "No, not gopher bear. Just 'bear'".

"This place is _weird_" Toph said after a moment of awkward silence.

"The palace will be packed" Katara said. "We can sneak in with a crowd".

"Won't work" Toph replied.

"Why not?" the Water Tribe girl asked, failing to see the flaw in her plan.

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners".

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips. "_I've _got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers".

Toph seemed unfazed by the comment, loudly burping after eating from a bowl of sweets. "I learned proper society behaviour and _chose _to leave it" the blind girl clarified. She then threw her sweet away, and it struck Li in the face. It then slid down into his hand, and he exchanged a neutral glance with his brother before licking the sweet frosting from his face. "You never learned anything" Toph added, drawing the brothers' attention. "And frankly, it's a little too late".

"Aha, but you learned it!" Sokka countered. "You could teach us!"

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element" Aang added. "How hard can manners be?" He took one of the drapes and wrapped it around himself like a cloak as he became very serious-looking. "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe. Miss Katara Water Tribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness".

Sokka wrapped some drapes around himself and joined in. "Avatar Aang, how you _do _go on" he said in a deep, 'high-society' voice. The two of them proceeded to engage in a game of bowing back and forth until they both struck their heads together, knocking them onto their backs. Just then, Momo hopped onto the twins' shoulders, chattering away as they turned to look at the lemur.

"Katara might be able to pull it off, but you four would be lucky to pass as busboys" Toph appraised. Jin and Li weren't offended; they had started life as orphans, and their father had raised them in a military lifestyle.

The life of nobility was overrated, anyway.

A short time later, Toph and Katara emerged from their room, dressed for an evening with the high-society of Ba Sing Se. The two girls looked almost exactly the same, apart from their height and skin colour, but the twins' eyes were only focused on their blind companion.

Toph's normal tomboyish outfit had been replaced by an elegant white gown, and her hair had been specially done up into a bun in the back with a flower and twin braids draped on either side of her neck. Her eyes were bordered with dark eye shadow, and her cheeks were rosy with bright blush. She held a fan in front of her face, which meant that only her milky white eyes stared ahead, adding to the allure.

Jin and Li gulped, staring at the beautiful Earthbender standing before them.

The two girls giggled, and Aang said appreciatively "Wow, you look beautiful". Clearly, he was as taken with Katara's appearance as the twins were with Toph's.

Sokka flicked the Airbender on the side of the head, and Katara opened her mouth to speak, only to have Toph stop her with her fan. "Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society" she said.

"We'll get in the party and then find a way to let you in through the side gate" Katara told the four of them as she and the blind girl walked out of the house.

Jin and Li barely heard her as they stared after Toph.

* * *

I poured some tea into the cups of two men sitting at one of the shop's tables. Every table was full, and business had been booming ever since the three of us had begun our employment here. Word of mine and Iroh's tea-brewing prowess spread through the Lower Ring like wildfire, and I was starting to get used to busy days.

One of the men took a sip, groaning appreciatively. "This is the finest tea I have ever tasted!" he said, causing his companion to nod in agreement. "Tell us: who is responsible for this magnificent brew?"

I smiled, absently stroking my beard, which now reached down to my chest. "My father Mushi and I brew it together" I replied. "We have had a passion for tea for most our lives".

"Well, it certainly shows" the other man said before taking a sip from his cup.

Suddenly, the front door slid open, revealing Jet. The younger man stepped through, his hands clenched into fists as he said "I'm tired of waiting. These three men are Firebenders!" He pointed a finger at me, Zuko, and Iroh before drawing his unique hooked swords. I glanced nervously at my two companions as the entire shop became deadly silent. "I know they're Firebenders!" Jet repeated. "I saw the old man heating his tea".

"He works in a tea shop" one of the patrons replied dryly.

"He's a Firebender, I'm telling you!" Jet said, his voice sounding almost deranged with obsession.

"Drop your swords, boy" the patron said, standing up alongside his companion. The two men were city patrolmen, and they carried swords sheathed at their sides. "Nice and easy".

"You'll have to defend yourself" Jet said, turning his gaze on me. At this point, I had walked over beside Iroh, my body tense as I prepared to defend myself. Even without my Firebending, I was still larger, stronger, and more experienced than this obviously troubled teenager. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do" he taunted, slowly advancing towards us.

One of the patrolmen started to draw his swords before Zuko grabbed them out of his hand. "You want a show?" he asked, brandishing the blades. "I'll give you a show".

He proceeded to kick a table at Jet, who leaped over it before crossing blades with the scarred teenager. Zuko dodged an attack, flipping backwards onto a table. His opponent sliced it neatly in half, and he leapt off of it just before his feet would have been sliced off. They both locked blades, their gazed held unrelentingly on each other. Zuko was the first to break the lock, aiming a slice at Jet's head. The other teenager ducked before circling around and kicking Zuko in the gut, sending him crashing out into the street.

Iroh and I quickly made our way to the doorway along with the patrons, watching as the duel unfolded. Jet said mockingly "You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and Firebend at me?"

"Please, son, you're confused!" Iroh called.

"You don't know what you're doing!" I added. Something told me that Jet wouldn't listen to reason in this matter.

"Bet you wish he helped you out with a little fire blast right now" he told Zuko.

"You're the one who needs help" the scarred teenager countered.

Jet barely ducked beneath a sword slice before flipping backwards onto a nearby well. At this point, a crowd was starting to gather around them. "You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It'll never happen". He then used the hooked end of his sword to swing forward at Zuko, renewing his offensive.

* * *

Jin and Li peered out from either side of the lion turtle statue as Aang and Sokka did the same from its base. They looked out at the side entrance to the palace, awaiting Katara and Toph to create an opening. The two girls were late, so something must have been wrong. "Where are they?" Aang asked.

The twins crouched down as Sokka said "Look, I came up with a back-up plan. We dress Momo like a ghost, okay? He flies by the guards, creating a distraction. Then, we blast a hole in the wall…"

"Or we can go in with these guys" Aang said, cutting him off. Jin and Li turned around to see a number of servants carrying clothes through the side entrance. "Toph said we might pass as busboys".

"Okay", Sokka replied grudgingly, "but remember that Momo ghost plan; I think it's a winner". The twins idly scratched their chins as they watched the servants; the plan had merit, and hopefully it would proceed without any complications. A few minutes later, after some creative applications of Earthbending, the four of them were in the party, dressed as busboys. Jin and Li held food trays in their hands, offering bite-sized delicacies to several guests before making their way over to Aang and Sokka.

"Where are Toph and Katara?" the Airbender asked.

"Forget about them" Sokka replied as Momo's tail emerged from Aang's hat. "Just keep an eye out for the King".

"I don't know what he looks like" Aang countered.

"You know: royal, flowing robe, fancy jewelry" Sokka said nonchalantly. The twins gazed out at the assembled party guests; every single one of them was adorned with flowing robes and fancy jewelry, which made the task of spotting the Earth King next to impossible.

"That could be anybody" Aang said, voicing their thoughts.

"Another crab puff, please" a high-pitched voice ordered from beside them. Jin and Li turned to see a little girl standing a few feet away, her eyes closed in haughty derision. They didn't recognize her, but once she opened her eyes, they knew who it was.

"You found us!" Aang said excitedly.

"I'd know your little footsteps anywhere, Twinkle-Toes" Toph replied.

"Thanks for letting us in" Sokka complained.

Katara then walked up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight".

Jin and Li looked around as Sokka asked "What guy?"

Suddenly, Joo Dee hastily walked over to them. "What are you doing here?" she silently demanded. "You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble".

She started to shove Sokka, but he resisted and said "Not until we see the King".

"You don't understand" Joo Dee replied. "You must go". She shoved Sokka once more, and he bumped into Aang, causing the contents of his jug to splash onto a female party guest. Jin and Li winced as she shrieked in surprise.

Aang held his hands up and said "Sorry, no, don't shout". He then thrust his arms forward and dried her with a gust of air, causing her hair and clothes to be pulled back.

Instead of being furious, she stared at Aang in wonder. "The Avatar. Oh, I didn't know the Avatar would be here". The room instantly silenced as everyone's gazes fell on the Airbender. Jin and Li glanced about the party guests nervously as Sokka whispered something to Aang. The bald boy leaped onto a table in the centre of the room and used his Bending in order to gather drinks from the cups on the table and twirl them about in a dazzling display. The guests applauded, and the twins exchanged a glance before silently beginning their search for the Earth King.

* * *

Zuko and Jet continued to cross blades, both teenagers having been reduced to only one weapon at this point. As they fought, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw two men dressed in pointed hats and black robes making their way through the crowd. The people hastily parted before them, and I could tell that these men were greatly feared. "Drop your weapons" one of them commanded.

"Arrest them" Jet said as he backed off. "They're Firebenders".

"This poor boy is confused" Iroh explained. "We're just simple refugees".

Pao pointed over to Jet. "This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!"

"It's true, sir" one of the patrolmen added. "We saw the whole thing: this crazy kid attacked the finest tea makers in the city".

"Oh, that's very sweet" Iroh replied, his cheeks blushing. I couldn't help but smile a little from the compliment.

The two men in robes walked up behind Jet. "Come with us, son" one of them said. The teenager tried swinging his hooked sword at the man, but he caught the blade in what looked to be some sort of earthen gauntlet. The two of them proceeded to use some of the rocks to bind Jet's wrists together.

"You don't understand!" he cried. "They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me". I watched as he was loaded onto the back of a wagon and driven away. What punishment he would receive, I could only guess.

* * *

Jin and Li turned to their left as a gong was rung. A number of the fancy royal guardsmen entered, some of them carrying an ornate palanquin. Inside sat a man who looked no older than their father dressed in fine clothing and sporting a pair of spectacles. The palanquin was set on a raised dais at the head of the room, and the twins nodded to each other before walking towards the Earth King.

Before they could get very far, however, they felt rocky hands grabbing them by the collar before they were dragged away. The Earthbending boys found themselves in the hands of the Dai Li, and they were promptly escorted next to Toph and the others.

A few moments later, Aang entered alongside a man in similar robes to the Dai Li whose hair was tied into a long braid that ran down his back. He sat down in front of a green fire, and Sokka demanded "Why won't you let us talk to the King? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities" the man replied.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard" Aang said.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's _my _job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; apparently, even the Earth Kingdom was in the hands of selfish men who only cared for personal power.

"So the King is just a figurehead" Katara surmised.

"He's your puppet!" Toph added a little more emphatically.

"Oh, no, no" the man said, holding up his hands and sounding deeply offended. "His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war".

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless" Sokka replied. "You could lead an invasion…"

"Enough!" the man cut him off. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions, would be disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on earth".

Jin and Li stared at the man in absolute shock. He was completely insane; he had to be.

"You can't keep the truth from all these people" Katara replied. "They have to know".

"I'll tell them" Aang added, taking a step towards the man. "I'll make sure everyone knows".

"Until now, you've been treated as our honoured guest" the man said. "But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city". He then turned around and gazed at the green fire. "I understand you've been looking for your Bison; it would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest. Now Joo Dee will show you home".

The doors then opened, and a woman stepped through. She came to stand in front of the group, but the twins didn't recognize her. "Come with me, please".

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee" the woman replied. "I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city". She had the same dazzling smile, and the twins took an involuntary step back.

What sort of place had they walked into?

* * *

**I hate politics. **


	21. Tales of Ba Sing Se

Jin and Li opened their eyes as the morning sun shone down through the window in their room. The brothers kicked the blanket off and stretched on the floor, having elected to not sleep on the bed. For as long as they could remember, they had always slept on the ground, except for whenever they were on Fire Nation ships with their father.

After getting dressed, they made their way into the common room, where Aang and Sokka were eating breakfast. The twins noted Toph and Katara's absence, and Jin wrote on the ground in order to ascertain their whereabouts. Sokka looked at the writing and explained that Katara had taken Toph on some sort of 'girl's day out'.

Jin and Li exchanged a glance; their blind companion didn't strike them as one who would willingly submit to a day of pampering and makeup. Katara was likely in for an interesting day.

The twins shrugged, and Li wrote on the ground that the two of them would take the day to explore the city. They proceeded to walk out of the house and into the bright morning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a few gerbil sparrows flew chirping by. There was an old man clipping away at some hedges a few houses down, and the twins felt a distinct change in his behaviour when they stepped outside. They exchanged a glance; he was probably a spy for the Dai Li.

The man back at the palace, whom Aang had identified as Long Feng, the head of the Dai Li, said that each of them would be watched constantly for any signs of dissent. Apparently, he was telling the truth. The twins stepped onto the street and started walking away from the old man; if their host wanted to spy on them, then he was more than welcome to.

The twins made their way to the monorail that led to the Middle Ring, managing to find open seats where they could sit next to each other. Just as the doors were closing, a nondescript woman entered the train car, sitting down as it started moving. She looked completely normal, and the twins would likely not have paid any attention to her if they hadn't already sensed her following them. Now that they were proficient in sensing vibrations through their feet, thus giving them greater awareness of their surroundings, the Earthbending boys realized how woefully unprepared they had been when they had fought Toph back at Earth Rumble VI.

Compared to her unique style of Earthbending, the two of them must have come across like two lumbering Badgermoles, without any sense of finesse about them.

The twins smiled at the thought, gazing out the window as the train came to a stop at the station. They stepped onto the platform, sensing that their tail was keeping a close eye on them as she meandered through the crowd. They had chosen to go to the Middle Ring for two reasons: the Upper Ring was far too affluent, and the people living there were rich, pompous nobles, while the Lower Ring consisted of thousands of refugees and the city's poor. The twins had seen their fair share of what that looked like when they had been little.

After walking for some time, they eventually came to a clothing shop. Once the task of overcoming the fact that the twins couldn't speak was dealt with, they managed to find matching outfits that they liked. While they preferred the Fire Nation uniforms that they had gotten used to over the last five years, they found the dark green shirt and pants they now wore, along with the wide-brimmed hats that covered their scruffy black hair, to be the best that they could get in the Earth Kingdom.

With that out of the way, Jin and Li made their way to a nearby restaurant for some breakfast. It had no walls, which allowed the patrons to be bathed in the bright sunlight, and the roof was supported by fairly ornate beams. They sat down at an open table, and a waitress approached them. The Earthbending boys pointed out what they wanted on the menu, and they were soon feasting on exquisite roast duck.

As Jin took a bite from his duck, he sensed small footsteps silently approaching from behind. Judging by their size, it was probably a boy around their age. The boy reached over and grabbed onto Jin's coin purse. The Earthbending boy responded by tapping his foot on the ground, causing rock to creep up around the other boy's feet and lock him in place.

He cried out in surprise, and Jin turned to look at him. He was small, with tattered clothes, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in quite some time. Jin held out his hand, and the boy's shoulders slumped in defeat before handing him his coin purse. The Earthbender stared down at the would-be-thief; he reminded Jin of when he and his brother had been orphans, living on the streets and stealing what they could in order to survive.

This boy was probably on his own, forced to steal what he could. Fate had seen fit to condemn him to this life, and Jin felt like he had to do something for him.

Glancing about, he noticed a man who appeared to possess a great deal of wealth. The Earthbender released the boy's earthen restraints before pointing the man out. The would-be-thief followed his gaze and took note of the man. Jin then turned to his brother, nodding over to the man. Li glanced behind himself before smirking and standing up. The twins had learned several things during their first years on the streets, and Li demonstrated this by deftly snatching the man's hefty coin purse before casually returning to their table. He tossed it over to Jin, who jingled the purse before handing it to the boy.

He took it in his hands, his eyes wide in shock; this was likely the most money he had ever come across. The boy looked up to Jin and smiled before running off.

Once they were done with their meal, the twins left the restaurant and continued their walk through the Middle Ring. Throngs of people were milling about, perusing the shops and restaurants or making their way towards other businesses. Eventually, after rounding a corner, the Earthbending boys stopped cold when they thought they saw a familiar face. Thinking quickly, they presented a calm outward appearance as they probed the nearby area with their sixth sense.

As far as they could tell, there were only two Dai Li agents following them, which made the task of losing them fairly easy. Jin noticed a group of three large, well-muscled men walking towards them, and he had an idea. Tapping his foot to the ground, he raised a section of earth just enough so as to cause a few people to crash into the large men. Li caught on, and he did the same trick on the other side of the street, causing even more people to crash into the men. As a ruckus started, the twins were confident that their tails were sufficiently distracted, as the crowd was in between them.

Jin and Li then ran over to the other end of the street, over to the familiar face. They turned the man over so that he was facing them…

And they became instantly crestfallen upon seeing that the man standing before them was not their father. Quickly apologizing for disturbing him, the twins stared down at the ground; in a city this size, the chances of potentially finding their father were far too large to dwell on. In that moment, the two boys felt sad and lonely, and they tightly embraced, each comforting the other.

* * *

I sat up in my bed, running a hand through my hair. I had been unable to find solace in sleep last night, and had spent the time between sundown and sunrise staring up at the ceiling. I wondered if my torment would ever end; without Takara and the twins by my side, I wasn't even sure if I should keep going or just give up. My life had been completely destroyed in the last few months, and at the moment, it seemed like it would stay that way.

Eventually, I sighed and removed the blanket before standing up. I was the only one in the bedroom, meaning that Zuko and Iroh were either in the apartment or outside. Pao had given us all the day off after the massive influx of business that we had given him, so I didn't have to worry about being late for work.

Sliding the door open, I stepped into the apartment. Zuko was sitting at the table eating breakfast, and he appeared to be the only other person present. "Where's Iroh?" I asked.

"Out" the scarred teenager grunted.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to the kitchen. I then began brewing myself a pot of jasmine tea, which had been my favourite for as long as I could remember. After starting the fire, I filled the pot and set it down on top of it. Suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes, and I stared out the window and said "It's the anniversary". I turned to look at Zuko, and the teenager stopped eating before nodding solemnly.

I looked down at the ground, my dour mood suddenly becoming much worse. Iroh was most likely out performing a private ceremony for his son, who had died five years ago on this very day. I was one of the few people in the world who had witnessed Lu Ten's death, and had been the one to carry his body to his father; the events of that day would remain with me until the end of my days.

Once the tea was ready, I poured myself a cup before sitting across the table from Zuko, who continued to eat. "Your cousin was one of the finest men I have ever known" I said eventually, causing the teenager to look up at me.

"He was" he replied after a moment. "My family was actually happy when he was still alive; he made us all whole. After he died, nothing was ever the same".

I nodded. "I know what that's like" I said. My father and I had been deeply affected by my mother's death, and I could only imagine how Lu Ten's death had affected the royal family. Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula were unlike their relatives in so many ways, and I couldn't help but think that the tragic events of the Siege of Ba Sing Se had been nothing more than a convenient occurrence for them.

Zuko looked down at his food before asking "You were with him, at the end?"

"I was" I replied. "I fought alongside him when… when he died". I took a sip of tea, finding its comforting warmth very soothing amidst sad memories.

"Did he suffer?" Zuko asked. I froze, turning my gaze towards him. The teenager's eyes were filled with need; I could see that he felt the need to know. Lu Ten must have been a very important part of his life, and I was the only person who could give him the answers he was looking for. Iroh certainly wasn't going to tell him.

Eventually, I sighed before looking down at my tea. "No, he didn't suffer" I replied, giving him the answer he wanted. I took another sip of tea, letting the silence pass over a very rare moment of bonding between the two of us. A short time later, I found myself walking through the streets of the Lower Ring, wanting to become more acquainted with my new home. It was one of the less savoury places I had been to; all of the buildings were worn down with age, while the entire area of the city was packed full of refugees and the poor.

I had heard all the legends of the great city of Ba Sing Se for most of my life; tales of the famously-impenetrable city were known across the world, and its continued resistance against the might of the Fire Nation was a symbol of the Earth Kingdom's indomitable will.

Inside, however, was a far different story. From here, where the lowest classes of society lived, I saw how the great city of Ba Sing Se truly functioned; its impenetrable walls protected a class system where the rich were separated from the poor, and tradition would ensure that it would continue this way for some time.

After walking for a few hours, I heard a squawk-growl coming from nearby. Turning to my left, I started walking into a dark alley, trying to locate the source of the noise. Suddenly, I noticed a mass of striped orange on the ground. Crouching down, I saw that the source of the noise was a tiger eagle. The magnificent bird appeared to be fairly young, barely an adult, and it was huddled against a wall. It turned its feline head towards me, baring its sharp fangs as it made a threatening squawk-growl.

I stayed where I was, appraising the tiger eagle. Its right wing was crooked, and every time the bird of prey moved it, it mewled in pain. I surmised that the wing was broken, and that must have been why it was in this alley; a predator like this who couldn't fly was a target, and so it had chosen a safe place where it could hide.

I stood up and left the alley, making my way over to a nearby food cart. After purchasing some fish, I walked back into the alley. Sure enough, the tiger eagle was still there, and it growled at me as I approached.

Smirking at its show of force, I crouched down a few feet away from it before tossing one of the fish at its feet. The eagle looked down at the fish, and after giving me another threatening gaze, it bit into it, consuming what must have been a long-awaited meal. It managed to eat the flesh quickly, leaving only bones. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, I tossed another fish towards the eagle. It landed in between the two of us, and the striped orange bird looked down at it before looking up at me.

I didn't make another move, not wanting to appear threatening, and watched as the tiger eagle cautiously walked over to the fish. This encounter reminded me of when I had first met the twins in this very city; they had been distrustful, at first, and I had seen the impressive Earthbending powers of the two five year olds. I had finally gained their trust by conveying that I was not a threat, just like I was doing to this magnificent creature.

Ultimately, the tiger eagle warmed up to me enough to allow me to handle it. Tearing off the sleeve of my shirt, I wrapped it over the broken wing, eliciting a light growl of pain from my new charge. A few minutes later, I emerged from the alley with the tiger eagle perched on my arm. Its talons hurt as they lightly dug into my sleeve-covered arm, but I was no stranger to pain.

People stared as I walked along, but I ignored them. After rounding a corner, I came across a group of people surrounding a large pool. As I approached, I could see that they were lighting candles and setting them on top of the water. I walked up to a man standing at the rear and asked "Excuse me, what is everyone doing?"

The man turned to me, and after the initial shock of seeing the tiger eagle on my arm passed, he said "This is the Pool of the Lost. Most of the people in the Lower Ring have lost someone to the war, and this pool gives them a chance to mourn".

I nodded, glancing at all of the faces around me. Everyone around the pool looked tear-eyed and mournful; they were remembering those whom they had lost, and the memories were clearly painful.

"It's not my place to infringe on another man's business, but you seem like someone who's lost people" the man said.

I turned to look at him and replied "I have".

"Well, this is the perfect place for it" he said. "Just light a candle and set it afloat". I thought of my parents in that moment; while Takara and the twins were lost to me, they were still alive, my father and mother were gone from this world, never to return. After lighting a candle, I crouched down at the edge of the pool. Seeing my parents' faces in the flickering flame, I set it on top of the water, watching it float alongside dozens of others.

* * *

**Whew; this took me some time to develop, but I'm pleased with the result. The Tales of Ba Sing Se don't have THAT much to do with the story, but they still needed to be shown. **

** As always, please review and favourite! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

** Next up: Lake Laogai! **


	22. Lake Laogai

Jin and Li sat cross-legged on the floor, tossing a rock to each other. Toph was laying peacefully on the floor while Sokka was busy on his latest attempt to draw a poster featuring Appa. The twins had never before seen such raw failure when it came to drawing, and they smiled at the thought that Toph wouldn't be able to see just how bad they were.

Suddenly, Aang and Katara walked through the door. "We found a printer to make our posters" she said excitedly. The twins looked at the poster she held up, and nodded approvingly.

"Hey, I thought designing the 'Lost Appa' poster was my job" Sokka protested. "I've been working all day on my Appa". He then held up his latest attempt, and it was sorely lacking when compared to Katara's.

She couldn't help but laugh, while Aang said "Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head".

"This _is _his head" the Water Tribe boy replied, pointing to a part of his drawing.

Katara leaned in close in order to examine it. "Why are feet coming out of it?" she asked, and Jin smiled humorously. Suddenly, the rock they had been throwing bounced off of his head. He turned to look angrily at Li, who bore a rather smug smile on his face; he would pay for that.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka clarified. His shoulders then slumped in defeat as he added "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"It looks _just _like him to me" Toph said as she stared blankly towards the ceiling.

"Thank you, I worked really…" Sokka started to say, taking the compliment at face value. He then stopped as he realized that the blind girl was mocking him. "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Jin took the rock and threw it over at Li as Katara said "Let's just stick with the professional version". Her brother angrily tore his poster into tiny little pieces.

* * *

I poured tea into a woman's cup, graciously bowing my head as she complimented the quality of the brew. The three of us were back at work after our day off, and we had all gone through a little adventure. Iroh had helped several people he had encountered before holding a private ceremony for his son, Lu Ten, and I had returned from my walk just in time to see Zuko all doled up like a porcelain doll. Iroh had explained that the teenager was going on a date, and I couldn't help but smile widely at his obvious discomfort.

Now, however, we were back to our routine, serving tea to very appreciative customers. The tiger eagle I had met yesterday was in a special cage that I had bought which was in the back room. A fearsome bird of prey would most likely scare off potential customers, so Pao had forced me to make sure that he wouldn't be a problem.

"So _you're _the genius behind this incredible brew" a voice said. I turned and saw a man in rich clothing walking up to Iroh alongside two others. "The whole city is buzzing about you!"

"Well, my son and I have equal credit where the brew is concerned" Iroh replied as I walked up beside him.

The man nodded to me and said "I hope Pao pays you well".

"Good tea is its own reward" Iroh replied with a smile.

"But it doesn't have to be the _only _reward" the man added. Judging by the gleaming rings on his fingers, expensive clothes, and his well-dressed escort, I figured him to be from the Upper Ring, and the only reason someone like him would come down here to the Lower Ring would be to acquire something he wanted brought to the Upper Ring; he wanted us to work for him. "How would you like to have your own tea shop?" he asked, confirming my theory.

"Our own tea shop?" Iroh asked incredulously. His face lit up like that of a child who had just been promised unlimited funds to buy toys; I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

All of a sudden, Pao appeared beside us faster than the Avatar's Bison being chased by Zuko. "What's going on here?" he demanded, a rather panicked expression on his face. He stepped in front of us and held his arms out protectively. "Are you trying to poach my tea-makers?"

"Sorry, Pao", the man replied, not sounding apologetic at all, "but that's business for you, am I right?"

Pao turned to us. "Mushi, Jin, if you stay, I'll… make you assistant managers. Wait! _Senior _assistant managers!"

The man took this in stride. "I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The tea shop is yours to do _whatever _you want, complete creative freedom".

My eyes widened. Iroh and I exchanged stunned expressions before I asked "We even get to name the shop?"

"Of course!" At this point, the offer was far too attractive for us to turn down.

Pao, on the other hand, was not quite willing to let us go. Sweat ran down his face as his brow furrowed in panic. "Uh, senior _executive _assistant managers?" Iroh and I exchanged a glance, having already made our decision. We handed our tea pots to Pao before bowing to the man in front of us.

"Did you hear, nephew?" Iroh asked as Zuko walked by. "This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city".

"That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better".

Zuko didn't look back as he walked towards the front door. "I'll try to contain my joy" he said sardonically.

As he stepped outside, I turned back to the man. "I have a pet bird that I'm nursing back to health. Would it be alright if I brought him into the shop with me? I don't want to leave him alone while I'm at work".

The man walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "With you and your father brewing tea for me, you can bring a whole zoo if you want!"

I bowed to him in respect before walking outside. Stepping onto the street, I found Zuko leaning his back against the wall, staring down at the ground. I sighed as I closed the door, steeling myself to speak to the teenager during one of his childish sulking moods. "You should be more excited, you know. This is something your uncle has only dreamed about until now".

"Yeah, I'm sure the two of you will be very happy in your precious tea shop in the Upper Ring" Zuko replied dryly. "It's what you want, after all".

I frowned at him, crossing my arms. "I'll admit: being part owner of a tea shop of my very own is something that I never could have expected. But that doesn't matter as much as having my family be reunited. If I had Jin and Li and… Takara with me, then I couldn't care less about where I am. All that matters to me is keeping my family whole; that is all that I have ever wanted out of life".

"Me too!" Zuko spat, turning his gaze on me. "All _I've _ever wanted is to have my father's love and respect, and to be accepted back into my family with honour! You and uncle can be as happy as you want about this new tea shop, but that's not what I want; I want to go home, to be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to my father's throne again".

I could see the longing in his eyes; his desires had been plain to me from the first moment I'd met him. Standing before me was a young man who wanted things to return to the way they were, before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

I sighed, looking out at the street and replying "I know what it's like to want your father's love and acceptance. I also know what it means to bleed and suffer and do things you never thought you would do in order to please him. Speaking from experience, I can tell you that the things you want, the things that you dream about and fight for with every fibre of your being, aren't what you envision. You say you want to go home; for people like us, home is where our family is, and you have to ask yourself if your father and sister are the family you want to be with".

Zuko didn't say anything, and we were both silent for a long moment. Suddenly, a sheet of paper slowly drifted down in front of us. I grabbed it out of the air, and we both examined it. My eyes widened with shock; it was a poster with a picture of the Avatar's Bison. Written on it were the words '_Looking for missing Sky Bison named Appa. If you know anything about his whereabouts, please contact Avatar Aang in the Upper Ring_'.

Zuko and I exchanged a glance before looking up at the sky. We couldn't see anything, and we elected to climb onto a nearby roof. I helped the teenager up, and we both looked around before seeing several more of the posters slowly falling towards the ground.

I looked back at the poster in my hand, the first glimmer of true hope shining for the first time in a long time. When I had last seen Jin and Li, they had been traveling with the Avatar. If the Airbender was in Ba Sing Se, than the twins were, too; I would finally have them back in my arms again.

* * *

"I just finished dropping all the leaflets" Aang said as he stepped inside the house. Jin and Li looked up from the ground, where they had used their Earthbending in order to make a rudimentary Pai Sho game. "Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

The twins shook their heads, and Katara replied "It's only been a day; just be patient".

Aang nodded, reluctantly agreeing, and just as he sat down at the table, there was a knock on the door. He bolted up instantly, the excitement in his face back. "Wow, you're right! Patience really pays off". He bolted over to the door, opening it to reveal the dazzling smile of a very familiar woman. The twins instinctively recoiled upon seeing her, and Aang asked "Joo Dee?"

"Hello, Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph and Jin and Li" she greeted warmly.

The twins nervously slid away as she stepped inside, and Sokka asked "What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"What, jail?" she asked incredulously. "Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage".

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party" Toph said.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country" Joo Dee replied. "It was quite relaxing".

Jin and Li exchanged dubious glances, not believing her story for a moment. "But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee" Katara added.

"_I'm _Joo Dee" she replied, placing a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked, his brow furrowed in slight annoyance.

She proceeded to take something out from within her sleeve, and as the twins stood up, they could see that it was one of the posters that had put out asking for information on Appa's whereabouts. "Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without clearance" Joo Dee lectured.

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything" Sokka retorted.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters" she repeated, her dazzling smile never faltering throughout the entire statement.

Aang's head looked just about ready to burst like a tattooed grape. "We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!" Jin and Li had the deep satisfaction of seeing Joo Dee flinch in the face of Aang's outburst before the Airbender slammed the door shut.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber" Sokka noted cautiously.

"I don't care" Aang replied. "From now on, we do whatever it takes to find Appa".

Toph raised her arms into the air excitedly. "Yeah, let's break some rules!" She then thrust her arms forward, and the front left corner of the house exploded in a cloud of dust. Jin and Li grinned mischievously to each other before following her example and creating two large rock columns that emerged from the ground and crashed through the ceiling. They then made their way outside, and the twins thought they sensed someone, or multiple someones, watching them from nearby. Turning to look at the roof of the house across the street, they saw nothing, exchanging a glance before following the others.

* * *

I folded what little clothes I owned before placing them into a small case. Iroh and I had started packing for our move, and the older man's sheer glee was palpable. The tiger eagle was perched on the edge of the window in front of me, its feline head following my hands as I packed. Zuko then walked into the apartment, and Iroh said "So we were thinking about names for our new tea shop. How about the 'Jasmine Dragon'?"

"It's dramatic, poetic, and it has a nice ring to it" I explained, having come up with the name. The tiger eagle, whom I had named 'Lihua' after my mother, made a squawk-meow noised, and I reached over and scratched the underside of its head.

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se" Zuko said, handing Iroh the wanted poster. "And he's lost his Bison".

"Jin and Li were traveling with him" I added. "I was hoping that maybe I could find them, now that I know they're here in the city".

Iroh took the sheet of paper and looked at both of us. "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us".

"Good things that are happening for _you_" Zuko corrected. "Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity" Iroh countered. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why".

"I want my destiny" Zuko said at last, turning to look out the window. Lihua hopped onto my arm as he did so, and I gently stroked her plumage.

"What that means is up to you" I said. "It is our responsibility to make our own destinies; just make sure that it is _your _destiny that you are seeking, and not one that your father has imposed on you".

Zuko walked away, and Iroh suddenly cried out "The Tea Weevil!" I looked over at him, my expression conveying my dislike of the name, and he eventually said "No, that's stupid".

* * *

Jin ran the brush along the wall, putting glue where he wanted, before Li took a poster and stuck it against the stone as Katara, Sokka, and Aang did the same. Toph merely stood with her arms crossed, her usual stone-hard expression on her face. "We'll split up to cover more area" Sokka said. "Toph, I guess you should just come with me".

"Why?" the blind girl asked indignantly. "Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" She took the brush from the Water Tribe boy and smeared some diagonally across the stone before taking a poster and sticking it backwards on the wall. There was a moment of silence before Toph said "It's upside-down, isn't it? I'll just go with Sokka".

Jin turned to Katara and wrote on the ground. She read the words and replied "Sure, you can join me if you want to". Li went with Aang, and Jin and Katara proceeded to make their way around the neighbourhood, sticking up posters everywhere they could think of.

Suddenly, a voice asked "Katara?" The Water Tribe girl gasped, and Jin turned around to see a young man around Katara's age, with a head of scruffy brown hair. His clothes were a little patchwork, but he looked like he had seen his fair share of combat. "I think I can help you". Before Jin could blink, Katara growled in rage as she summoned a massive wave of water from the nearby river. "Katara, I've changed!" the teenager cried just as the wave slammed into him, throwing him into an alley like a ragdoll.

Jin ran after his companion as she entered into a fighting stance. He did the same, not entirely sure what was going on in the moment. "Tell it to some other girl, Jet" she said coldly. She then changed some water into sharp ice projectiles before hurling them at this Jet.

He drew twin hooked swords that Jin had never seen before, managing to block a few of the ice projectiles before being knocked to the ground. "I don't want to fight you" he said, standing up. "I'm here to help". He dropped his hooked swords, and Katara paused. Jin glanced over at her before he caught sight of the teenager taking something from the back of his belt. The Earthbender reacted instantly, thrusting his arms forward and summoning several pieces of rock from the ground that struck Jet in the throat, wrists, and ankles, throwing him against the wall and locking him in place.

"Guys, what is it?" Sokka's voice asked from behind as the others joined them.

"Jet's back" she explained, her eyes never once leaving the restrained teenager. "We can't trust anything he says".

"But we don't even know why he's here" Sokka said.

"I don't care why he's here" Katara retorted. "Whatever the reason is, it can't be good".

"I'm here to help you find Appa" Jet said at last, unfurling the poster in his hand.

Jin and Li exchanged a glance as Aang said "Katara, we have to give him a chance".

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang, now; I've put all that behind me".

"You're lying" Katara said.

Toph walked past her before placing a hand on the wall beside Jet. "He's _not _lying" she said after a moment.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat" the blind girl explained. "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth".

"Katara", Aang said, turning to the Water Tribe girl, "we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out".

She sighed before replying "Alright. But we're not letting you out of our sight" she warned. With that, Jin released Jet's earthen restraints, and the teenager proceeded to lead them to a large stable of some sort.

"This is the place I heard about" he said as they walked inside.

The building was empty, and there was no sign of Appa anywhere. "There's nothing here" Aang said.

"If this is a trap…" Katara said threateningly.

"I told you, I work nearby" Jet cut her off indignantly. "Two guys were talkin' about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa".

Li spotted something on the ground. Picking it up, he knew that it was a bit of the Bison's fur. He handed it to Toph, who said "He was here!"

Aang took the fur, running his fingers along it and saying "We missed him".

"They took that big thing yesterday" an old man said as he swept the floor. "Shipped him out to some island. About time; I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh, leavings all day".

"What island?" Aang demanded. "Where's Appa?"

The old man turned to look at him. "Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat'd be good".

"We've gotta get to Whaletail Island!" Aang said. "Where's Whaletail Island?"

"Far" Sokka said, somewhat despondently. "Very far. He laid a map of the world down on the floor. "Here it is" he said, pointing to it. "It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home".

"Aang, it'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom" Katara added. "And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island".

"I don't care" Aang replied. "We have a chance to find Appa, we have to try".

"Must be nice to visit an island" the old man said. "I haven't had a vacation for years".

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up?" Katara asked, sounding a little annoyed at his presence.

"Shuffle on, I get ya" he said, understanding her meaning. "No more need for Old Sweepy".

Katara placed a hand on the Airbender's shoulder. "You're right, Aang. Right now, our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him".

"Alright, let's get moving" Sokka said.

Jet hurriedly walked up and said "I'll come with you".

"We don't need your help" Katara replied.

"Why won't you trust me?"

"Gee, I wonder" she said sarcastically, scowling over at him. The way they talked, the twins figured that she and Jet must have dated or something.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked, voicing their thoughts.

"What, no!" Katara replied.

"I can tell you're lying" the blind girl said smugly.

A few minutes later, they were all back on the street, walking along as the sun shone down on them. Sokka said "We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk". He didn't sound too optimistic about the prospect of traveling like everyone else, and even the twins had to admit that they missed how quickly flying could get them places.

"Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying" Aang comforted.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se" Toph said, the pleasure in her tone unmistakable. "Worst city ever!"

"I imagine you guys will want to stay here" Katara said to Jin and Li. "After all, your family should be in the city somewhere".

The twins' eyes widened in shock, though they projected a calm outward appearance. Before they could write anything, however, a voice called from behind "Jet!" The twins turned to see a girl around their age with paint on her face and a boy around Sokka and Katara's ages with a straw hat and a bow and quiver.

Katara angrily turned to look at Jet. "I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore".

"I don't" Jet replied as the girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"We were so worried" she said. "How did you get away from the Dai Li?" Jin and Li's muscles tensed as their eyes narrowed; so this Jet couldn't be trusted, after all.

"The Dai Li?" Katara asked in shock.

"I don't know what she's talking about" Jet replied. The twins glanced at the teenager, not sure as to what he was trying to do in the moment.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago" the girl explained. "We saw them drag him away".

"Why would I be arrested?" Jet asked. "I've been living peacefully in the city".

Toph crouched down and touched a hand against the ground. The twins saw her brow furrow in irritation, and she said "This doesn't make any sense. They're _both _telling the truth".

"That's impossible" Katara replied.

"No, it's not" Sokka countered. "Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both _think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!"

"That's crazy!" the teenager said. "It can't be! Stay away from me!" Jin tapped his foot against the ground, causing the stone at Jet's feet to lock his feet in place. They all then surrounded him before walking towards him.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I heard Zuko getting out of bed and walking outside of the bedroom. I didn't do anything, remaining perfectly still as the teenager quietly slid the door shut. I then pulled the covers off of myself before silently stepping over to the door. Pressing my ear against it, I heard some rustling noises, like he was putting on some clothes. I then heard a metal sound, and I knew that he had just equipped swords of some kind.

Once I was certain that he left the apartment, I left the bedroom, quietly sliding the door shut so as not to wake Iroh. Lihua let out a soft squawk-meow upon noting my presence, and I gently shushed her. Walking over to the window, I saw a dark shape that must have been Zuko running down the street. Petting Lihua a few times through the bars of her cage, I started to follow Zuko.

Pressing my back against a wall, I peered down the street and saw him looking about. As he turned towards me, I caught sight of the blue mask on his face. My hands clenched into fists; so he _was _the Blue Spirit. He was the one who had broken into the Pohuai Stronghold and freed the Avatar. Reminding myself that that wasn't the issue, I watched as he ran down an alley.

After following him for some time, I eventually heard him saying "Out of my way, skinny". Pushing off the ground with my feet, I pulled myself up onto a rooftop. Silently creeping forward, I saw Zuko push past a Dai Li agent before running into another alley.

The agent followed after him, and I saw Zuko standing on the other side, his swords drawn. The agent thrust his hand forward, and one of his rock gloves shot forward, forming into a fist and striking Zuko in the chest. He fired his other rock glove, and it struck Zuko in the head. I smirked a moment later upon seeing that 'Zuko' was nothing more than a decoy that had been filled with straw.

Zuko suddenly appeared behind the agent, holding his swords threateningly against the man's neck. "If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say".

* * *

Jin and Li stood with their arms crossed as Katara said "The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot, too".

"I bet they have Appa here in the city" Aang added. "Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet. Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere" Jet replied helplessly from where he was kneeling on the floor. "I… I don't know what you're talking about".

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories" Aang said.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him" Sokka suggested mockingly, arching an eyebrow at his sister. "That should bring something back". So she _did _have a thing with Jet once, the twins thought as the Water Tribe girl glared at Sokka.

"Maybe _you _should kiss him, Sokka" she retorted.

"Hey, just an idea". After a moment, he suddenly said, "Ooh, wait, I got it!" He crouched down and retrieved a piece of straw from the floor. He then proceeded to stick it in Jet's mouth, watching closely for any changes in the teenager's demeanor.

"I don't think it's working" he said at last, spitting the straw out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions" Toph suggested. Jin and Li shrugged to each other; if anything would work, then that would do it.

"The Fire Nation, remember what they did to your family?" the girl asked.

"Close your eyes" Katara instructed. "Picture it".

The twins watched as Jet closed his eyes, concentrating on whatever memory from his past would be emotional enough. He began to sweat, and his breathing steadily increased before his eyes shot open and he said "No! It's too painful".

Katara walked over to him. "Maybe this will help". She then took some water from her pouch and held some on either side of Jet's head.

Once more, he closed his eyes, and a few moments later, he said "They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; the only lake they knew of in Ba Sing Se was Lake Laogai, so that was the most likely location.

"Wait, remember what Joo Dee said?" Sokka asked. "She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai".

"That's it!" Jet exclaimed, standing up. "Lake Laogai".

A short time later, the group found themselves at the edge of Lake Laogai. The twins gazed out at the calm water, not seeing any indication of a hidden base. "So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

Jet ran a hand through his hair. "Under the water, I think". Jin and Li probed their surroundings with their feet, trying to locate the Dai Li's hidden base. Near the shore to their right, the twins detected some kind of entrance.

"There's a tunnel right there, near the shore" Toph said, pointing to their right. The group walked over to where she was pointing, and the blind girl proceeded to strike a foot against the ground. A long earthen walkway emerged from the water, ending in a circular portion that looked similar to the manhole that they had used back in Omashu.

After removing the circular slab of rock, they saw that it revealed a ladder that descended deep, deep underground. Once they climbed down, the group pressed against a wall as they heard footsteps. Jet peered around the corner, and once he gave the all-clear, they walked into some kind of tunnel with numerous doors along both sides. "It's all starting to come back to me" he said as they walked along.

Jin and Li glanced into a room through a half-opened door as they walked. "I'm Joo Dee" a voice said from within. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se".

The twins could see a single Dai Li agent facing away from them towards a group of women who were dressed exactly the same as their guide. The women had different hairstyles, but they all had the same blank expression as they replied in unison "I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se".

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order" the Dai Li agent said.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order" the women repeated.

The twins exchanged frightened glances before moving on, wanting to hurry up and get out of the freak show that they had just entered. "I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead" Jet said. The group eventually came to a door at the end of the tunnel, and the teenager turned to the others and said "I think it's through here".

* * *

I pressed against a wall as I continued to follow Zuko. The Dai Li agent he had captured had led him here, to an underground base beneath what the man had called 'Lake Laogai'. It was an impressive hidden base; perfect for a clandestine group like the Dai Li.

Peering around a corner, I saw Zuko opening a door, which revealed a large room that contained the Avatar's sky Bison. "Expecting someone else?" the scarred teenager asked. He drew his dual Dao swords and walked towards the large, white animal. It backed away as he approached, growling threateningly. I proceeded to walk into the room behind him, crossing my arms and saying "I don't think he was expecting you, no".

Zuko reacted with pure instinct, as he immediately swung his swords at me. With my quick reflexes, I managed to grab hold of his wrists before hurling him into a wall, eliciting a grunt. I crouched down and took hold of one of his swords just as he grabbed the other one and stood up. We each held a blade at the other, and I didn't even blink.

* * *

Jet opened the door, and everyone passed through. The chamber they were in was large and cavernous, and it might have even held Appa at one point. However, now it was empty, and the twins were tense as they gazed at their surroundings, expecting some kind of trap. A single heartbeat later, the door slid shut, and the Earthbending boys whirled around. Nothing was there, and Sokka said "Now that's somethin' different".

Jin and Li turned back around and saw several Dai Li agents holding onto the roof of the cavern, watching them intently. So that was one of the uses of their rock gloves, the twins thought to themselves as Long Feng said "You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody".

The Dai Li agents then fell from the roof of the cavern and onto the floor in a circle surrounding them. Jin and Li pressed their backs against each other, eyeing the robed men. Suddenly, several rock gloves were fired at them. Jin made two quick punches, and the two rock gloves coming at him burst into a fine dust cloud, while Li kicked a boulder from the ground. The boulder absorbed the rock gloves, and the Earthbender punched it forward, firing it towards the Dai Li agents in front of him.

An intense skirmish then broke out, as Aang and the others dispersed as all of the Dai Li agents attacked. Jin thrust his arms upwards, summoning a rock column that launched him into the air. He somersaulted, and as he landed, he used his Bending in order to create a rolling wave of earth. The nearby Dai Li agents leaped over it, however, and they shot more rock gloves at him at the same time.

Li slid his foot backwards, and the ground that Jin was standing on slid towards him, bringing him out of danger. Li then turned around and shot several small boulders at a nearby Dai Li agent. The robed man avoided the projectiles, proceeding to run along the wall of the cavern as the Earthbending boy made several punching and thrusting motions with his arms. Various rock columns burst from the wall in the man's path, and one finally struck him and knocked him back onto the floor.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang suddenly cried. The twins turned and saw the man fleeing out the door. They ran over, and Jin thrust his arms forward. The door exploded, and the twins followed Aang and Jet as they ran after Long Feng.

The four of them ran into another large cavern, with water flowing into a pool that bordered it from several large pipes. As they came to the centre of the cavern, the door slammed shut. The twins turned to see Long Feng dropping onto the floor. "All right, Avatar" he said menacingly. "You've caused me enough problems; this is your last chance. If you want your Bison back".

Jin and Li narrowed their eyes at the man as Aang said "So you _do _have Appa. Tell me where he is!"

"Agree to exit the city now, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet".

"You're in no position to bargain" Jet countered, brandishing his hooked swords.

Long Feng didn't look at all concerned. "Am I not?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Definitely not!" Aang replied.

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai". Jin and Li exchanged questioning glances; it was such an odd statement to say, especially considering that the man before them was outnumbered and outmatched.

"I am honoured to accept his invitation" Jet replied neutrally. The twins glanced over at him just as he turned and swung his hooked swords at them and Aang.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" I asked Zuko as he and I held a sword at each other. "Break into this base, somehow free a ten-ton flying animal that clearly doesn't like you, and… what? Use it as leverage to capture the Avatar?"

"This doesn't concern you" he growled from within his blue mask.

"Seeing as Jin and Li are traveling with the Avatar, it is my concern. Now, what is your plan? Do you know how you're going to take the Bison from here, how you're going to transport it through the city without getting caught, or how you're going to capture the Avatar?"

"I'll figure something out" Zuko replied. Judging by his tone, he had absolutely no idea as to what his next move was. This was one of the things that I had seen in him from day one: he let his emotions cloud his judgment and drive him into situations with no preparation.

"No, you won't" I countered, letting the frustration seep into my voice. "You never think things through! You are an angry teenager who's clinging to a dream that will never come true! You have to accept that you are never going home! The sooner you do that, the sooner you can move on!"

Zuko roared as he swung his sword at me. I ducked below it before turning around and pushing off the ground with my feet. I brought my sword down in an overhead chop, and Zuko managed to block it. We pressed our blades together, neither one of us relenting, when I saw the door sliding open to my left. We turned our heads and saw Iroh standing in the doorway. "Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"So, the Blue Spirit" he said conversationally. "I wonder who could be behind that mask". Zuko and I exchanged a glance before we took a step away from each other.

He then took his blue mask off, sighing in resignation. "Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the two of you" Iroh replied.

"I followed him" I explained. "I thought that, if he found the Avatar, I could find Jin and Li".

He nodded before turning to Zuko. "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's Bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

I kept my eyes on the scarred teenager as he turned to the Bison. "First I have to get it out of here". I shook my head in frustration; he would never learn.

"And then what?" Iroh shouted. I looked at him in slight shock; I had never heard him shouting like this, except for at the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!" So that was what Zuko had been doing at the North Pole, I thought to myself as I observed the exchange.

"I would've figured something out!" he replied.

"No!" Iroh countered. "If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"I know my own destiny, uncle!" Zuko said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as us.

"Is it truly your _own _destiny?" I asked, drawing his gaze. "Or is it a destiny that someone else has given you?"

"Stop it!" he cried, dropping his sword and tightly clutching his head. "I have to do this!"

"I'm _begging _you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: Who are you, and what do _you _want?"

"I know what you're going through" I said in a gentler tone. "I spent most of my life wanting to please my father. I did whatever he wanted in the hopes that he would love and accept me for who I am. I was wrong. At the North Pole, I realized that I couldn't let him dictate my own destiny. Your father doesn't love you; all he wants is power, and you'll spend the rest of your life hunting the Avatar to please a man who doesn't understand love. It's time for you to make your own path".

Zuko suddenly shouted in anger, throwing his sword and mask onto the ground. Iroh and I exchanged a glance; maybe now he could finally move on.

* * *

"Jet, it's me, Aang!" the Airbender cried as he avoided Jet's masterful attacks. "You don't have to do this!" Jin kicked a boulder from the ground before punching it at the teenager, who deftly dodged before swinging his hooked swords at him.

As Jin narrowly avoided Jet's attack, Long Feng said "I'm afraid he no longer has a choice". Jet then swung at Aang, and the bald boy used his enhanced agility in order to avoid being hit. Li took advantage of his distracted state and punched a small block of rock at the teenager. It struck him in the chest, eliciting a grunt as it sent him skidding away.

He used his hooked swords to stop, and Aang said "Jet, we're your friends. Look inside your heart". The twins could see that he was sweating profusely, and he was breathing heavily; obviously, whatever brainwashing Long Feng had used was taking its toll.

"Do your duty, Jet" he said in a commanding tone.

Jet slowly walked towards the three of them, and the twins tensed as they prepared to defend themselves. "He can't make you do this!" Aang said. "You're a Freedom Fighter".

The comment made Jet freeze, and a moment later, his eyes returned to normal as Long Feng shouted "Do it, do it now!" Jet responded by shouting as he turned around and threw one of his swords at Long Feng, who dodged before thrusting his arm forward and sending a rock pillar at the teenager. Before the twins could do anything, Jet was struck by the pillar, and their eyes widened in shock. The Earthbending boys turned to Long Feng and proceeded to fire numerous boulders at him.

He raised himself up on a rock pillar and ran out one of the large pipes on the wall. Just as Jin and Li started to pursue him, they heard Jet meekly say "I'm sorry, Aang". They turned and saw him lying on the ground as Aang crouched beside him.

"Don't be" the Airbender replied. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the others. They all ran up and crowded around Jet, and the twins didn't have to look to know what their expressions were.

Katara took some water out of her pouch which surrounded her hands as she placed them on Jet's chest. The water started to glow, and after a moment, she stopped and said "This isn't good".

"You guys go and find Appa, we'll take care of Jet" Smellerbee said.

"We're not gonna leave you" Katara countered.

"There's no time" Longshot suddenly said, and the twins stared at him in shock. "Just go. We'll take care of him; he's our leader".

"Don't worry, Katara" Jet said, the strain in his voice evident. "I'll be fine".

The twins felt tears welling up in their eyes as they turned and walked after the others. "He's lying" Toph said quietly, and the Earthbending boys knew it to be true. They then left the cavern, and Jet, behind.

A few minutes later, they reached a door at the end of the tunnel. Toph slid it open, revealing another large cavern. Just like the one they had just left, it was empty, but what it did have was six massive manacles, lying opened on the floor. "Appa's gone!" Aang cried despondently. "Long Feng beat us here".

Jin and Li pursed their lips angrily; after everything they had just been through, they still hadn't found Appa!

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them" Sokka suggested. The group then turned around and ran, eventually making it to the surface. They emerged onto the beach of Lake Laogai, and they ran forward. Glancing back, the twins could see that they were being pursued by a large number of Dai Li agents. "You think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think it's gonna matter" Aang replied. Ahead of them were Long Feng and several more Dai Li agents who were arranged in a line while some clung to the cliff. The men in front of them raised themselves up on a thick rock wall, and as the group stopped, the agents behind them did the same. Suddenly, Momo flew down onto Aang's shoulder, and he asked "What is it, Momo?"

The lemur chattered for a moment before flying upwards, towards the sun. The twins covered their eyes as they looked up at the sky, and they saw a large, familiar shape shooting down towards them. "Appa!" Aang cried excitedly. The Bison came crashing through the two rock walls, instantly demolishing them, as Aang and Toph got rid of the Dai Li agents on the cliff with their Earthbending.

Turning to their left, the twins saw Long Feng and several agents preparing for battle. Having had enough of the Dai Li, Jin and Li leaped into the air, and as they landed, they both slammed their fists against the ground, creating two massive, rolling waves of broken earth. The waves shot forward at amazing speeds, and Long Feng barely leaped over them as the rest of his agents were violently thrown backwards.

Appa then landed in front of him, and he foolishly decided to stand his ground. "I can handle you myself" he said confidently as he attacked. The Bison caught the man's foot in his mouth before throwing him onto the lake. He skipped along the surface several times before finally falling through.

With that, the group ran towards the Bison and embraced him. The twins felt relieved as they felt the ten-ton animal's soft fur rubbing against their skin. A few minutes later, they were off, and despite themselves, the Earthbending boys found themselves deeply enjoying the sensation of flying.

* * *

I helped Zuko up onto the surface of the base's entrance before doing the same with Iroh. Looking off in the distance at the setting sun, I saw a large, dark shape flying away. I could almost picture the twin Earthbenders riding the Bison, and I smiled a little.

"You did the right thing, nephew" Iroh told Zuko.

The scarred teenager took out his blue mask and looked down at it. Iroh and I placed a hand on his shoulders, and I said "It's time to move on; let it go". He looked at me for a moment before looking back at the mask. Walking over to the edge of the platform we were standing on, he dropped it into the water, and the three of us watched as it slowly sank into the depths.

* * *

**So, we're approaching the climax of Book Two, and that's where things really get interesting. Also, Shan We and Takara will have more to do, so we'll be seeing them a lot more. **

**I see Shan We as kind of an older Zuko. The two both grew up with despicable fathers, lost their mothers at a young age, and have both had to make some very hard choices. Shan We is over a decade older than Zuko, so he has a lot more experience with those sort of tribulations, experience that he's trying to impart to Zuko. The Prince, however, is still young, and constantly being bombarded with several different ideologies and ways of life has resulted in all of his angst and anger. Shan We is astronomically more together than the teenager, and he has much greater self-control, so he's able to weather those sorts of things. **

**Let me know what you think through your reviews! **


	23. The Earth King

"I missed you more than you'll ever know, buddy" Aang said as he gripped onto Appa's massive forehead. Jin and Li couldn't help but smile; in the time they had traveled with the Airbender, they had really come to respect him, and they saw him as a friend. Having the Bison back was a source for celebration.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back… I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll". The twins exchanged a glance; they had experienced a fair amount of luck lately.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll" Katara countered.

"We can build on it" Sokka said optimistically. "If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support".

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang".

"I know" Sokka replied. "But I've got a good feeling about this. This time'll be different".

Jin tapped the Water Tribe boy on the shoulder before crouching down and writing on the ground. Katara read the words and nodded before turning to her brother. "They're right, Sokka; Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us".

"I'm with sweetness" Toph agreed. "I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!"

Just then, Aang glided over to where they were standing. "But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy _and _the war".

"See, Aang's with me" Sokka said, wrapping an arm around the Airbender's shoulders. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place; we have to try".

Jin and Li nodded to each other as Katara held her chin in thought. "Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change".

Toph stood up and crossed her arms. "I don't trust the new positive Sokka". She then pointed an accusatory finger at him and shouted "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!" The twins turned to their left, and their eyes widened upon seeing several green-sailed ships off in the distance.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us. So?" Sokka said, turning expectantly to Katara.

"Let's fly" she said resolutely.

Jin and Li grinned to each other; the Earth King's Royal Earthbender Guards were said to be some of the finest Earthbending soldiers in the world, and the boys were very much eager to test their mettle against the best their countrymen could field.

A short time later, the group held on for dear life as Appa flew towards the very centre of Ba Sing Se. The twins tightly gripped the Bison's fur on either side of Toph, who asked "Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" The twins both placed a comforting hand on the blind girl's shoulders, though they were just as terrified as she was.

They started descending as they came closer to the palace complex. "There it is" Sokka said. "That whole thing is the palace. The Earth King's chamber should be in the centre".

"We have to be careful" Katara cautioned. "Long Feng's probably warned the King that we're coming".

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked. "If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right…" He was cut off as a massive boulder shot past Appa, nearly hitting him. The others let out a brief scream of surprise as the Bison flew through a dust cloud.

"What was that?" Toph demanded.

"Surface-to-air rocks!" Sokka replied. Down below, arranged in a line, were several pairs of Royal Earthbender guards standing in circular, man-made pits. They raised conical boulders from the ground before launching them up towards Appa. Jin and Li stood up and grabbed onto each of the Bison's horns as a pair of boulders came at them from either direction. The boys punched the boulders, and they exploded into fine dust clouds that hindered their vision for a moment.

After splitting a boulder in half, Aang leaped downwards, towards a large number of Royal Earthbender Guards in formation. As he landed, he struck his staff against the ground, and a wave of broken earth shot forward, knocking all of the Earthbenders aside.

Appa then touched down on the ground, facing down the Earthbender mounted on an ostrich horse. The Bison growled, and the horse knocked its rider onto the ground before running away in fear.

The group then leaped down off of Appa, proceeding to push on in front of him. They soon encountered a row of Royal Earthbending Guards on either side. They kicked cube-shaped rocks from the ground before bombarding the group with them. Jin and Li pressed their backs against Toph and Aang, and the four of them proceeded to block the cubes as they came at them with their Bending. They slowly advanced, with the four Earthbenders providing cover while Sokka and Katara took out the Royal Earthbenders with their boomerang and Waterbending, respectively.

"Sorry!" the Water Tribe girl said as she knocked to men back with a water whip. The twins then saw a group of Earthbenders charging towards them. Jin kicked a large boulder from the ground before clapping his hands together. The boulder fractured into countless small rocks the size of his head, and Li made several punching motions, firing a veritable barrage of rocks at the men in front of them.

The Royal Earthbenders didn't stand a chance, and those that weren't directly struck by a rock ran away. The twins smirked as they ran forward.

"Sorry, we just need to get through to see the Earth King" Katara apologized.

Suddenly, two very large shadows eclipsed the group, and the twins looked up to see two massive Badgermole statues plummeting towards them. Reacting instinctively, they drew up a thick rock barrier in order to shield the group. They strained to keep it intact as the equivalent of small mountains crashed against it, and the ground shook as the fragments crashed onto the ground.

Lowering the barrier, the twins pushed forward as Katara single-handedly took down at least a dozen men with her Waterbending. She threw them down into the moat below, and Aang followed up by freezing them in place.

Looking up, Jin and Li narrowed their eyes as they beheld a horde of Royal Earthbending guards charging down the palace stairs towards them. Toph calmly stepped forward as boulders rained down around her, holding her arms up. She then brought them down, and the stairs folded into themselves, creating a ramp which the Earthbenders promptly slid down. She and Aang then created a rock platform, sliding it up the ramp as several men slid past them.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side!" Sokka insisted, and the twins exchanged a glance; they didn't think the Earth King would see it that way.

The platform then came to the top, and the group advanced. Aang and Toph summoned two flat rock walls on either side and threw them forward, taking out more Royal Earthbending guards. The twins ran forward ahead of the others into the palace, and they soon came to a large, square chamber with corridors leading away on every wall.

Yet more Earthbenders came at them, and Jin and Li punched their fists against the ground, summoning rock pillars that sent each of their opponents crashing into the ceiling. "Toph, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know?" she asked in turn. "I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se".

* * *

Jin and Li panted slightly as they relaxed, having finally dealt with the remaining Royal Earthbending guards. Wiping their hands, they turned to look at the wall of rubble they had inadvertently created during the course of the battle. Sokka climbed on top of it and said "Now _that's _an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere".

The twins carried themselves up on rock pillars in the blink of an eye before stepping onto the top of the rubble next to the Water Tribe boy. They gave him friendly smiles as they hopped down onto the floor.

"Showoffs" he grumbled before joining them. He then charged at the door, shouting heroically as he pushed off the floor and aimed a kick at the massive double doors. His foot pinged off the doors before he fell onto his back. As he attempted to push them open, Aang suddenly appeared and created a massive blast of air that knocked the doors off their hinges, knocking Sokka in between them. "A little warning next time?" he asked irritably, rubbing his head.

The group then made their way towards the large, ornate throne in the middle of a massive, cavern-like chamber with pillars running all throughout. Several Dai Li agents were standing in front of the throne, and on it sat a fairly young-looking man in ornate green and gold robes with a beaded necklace, glasses, and a green cap. Beside him sat a large, brown creature dressed in similarly-ornate robes and cap, and the twins recognized it as the King's 'bear' from the party. On the other side was Long Feng, and he glared at the group as the Dai Li agents entered into fighting stances.

"We need to talk to you" Aang said.

"They're here to overthrow you" Long Feng countered, turning to the King.

"No, we're on your side" Sokka said. "We're here to help".

"You have to trust us" Katara added.

The King stood up, looking at them with a steely gaze. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point" Toph said quietly, and the twins agreed with their blind companion.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down" the King commanded.

The twins exchanged a glance before they looked at the others. Sighing, they eased their stances, clasping their hands behind their backs. "See, we're friends, your Earthiness" Aang said, laughing nervously. The King did not look amused, and after Long Feng gave the signal, the Dai Li agents each shot a rock glove forward. Jin and Li felt their wrists being bound, and they glared at the pompous men standing before them.

"Detain the assailants" Long Feng commanded. The Dai Li agents slid forward, and the twins could see that, in addition to their gloves, they also had rock shoes as well. So that must have been how they were able to cling onto walls.

"But we dropped our weapons" Sokka said. "We're your allies!"

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again" Long Feng commanded, a smug smirk on his face.

The King turned to him in surprise. "The Avatar? You're the Avatar?"

"Uh, no, him" Sokka replied, jerking his head in Aang's direction.

"What does it matter, your highness?" Long Feng asked. "They're enemies of the state".

The King seemed to be swayed by those words, and the twins hardly seemed surprised; given his relative youth, and sheltered life, it came as no great surprise that he would trust the words of his supposedly-loyal servant. "Perhaps you're right". Just then, the King's 'bear' lumbered over to where Aang was standing to Li's left, and the bulky, brown-furred creature licked the Airbender's face. "Though Bosco seems to like him" the King added. "I'll hear what he has to say".

Aang stepped forward as Long Feng scowled. "Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you".

"A secret war?" the King asked incredulously. "That's crazy!"

"Completely" Long Feng agreed.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you", Aang continued, so he stole our sky Bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend!"

"All lies" the manipulative man told the King. "I've never even seen a sky Bison, your majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct".

"Your claim is difficult to believe" the other man said, sitting back down on the throne. "Even from an Avatar". Long Feng whispered some words to him, and after a moment, he said "I have to trust my advisor".

Jin and Li clenched their teeth in frustration as the Dai Li agents restraining them started to lead them away. "Wait!" Sokka called. "I can prove he's lying! Long Feng said he's never seen a sky Bison. Ask him to lift his robe".

"What?" he asked incredulously. "I am not disrobing!"

Aang proceeded to blow some wind towards the man, and his robes lifted all the way up, revealing the bite marks on his leg. "Right there!" the Airbender cried. "Appa bit him!"

"Never met a sky Bison, huh?" Sokka asked smugly, and the twins exchanged a smirk.

"That happens to be a large birthmark" Long Feng replied, putting his robe back in place. "Thanks for showing everyone".

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from" the King said. Sokka and Aang exchanged devious grins, and a few minutes later, Appa was brought into the throne room. Aang pointed to the Bison's teeth, which were an exact match to the injury on Long Feng's leg. "Yep, that pretty much proves it" the King said after examining the bite mark. The group raised their fists in the air triumphantly, until their mood was deflated when the King said "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory". The twins and the others slumped in defeat. "Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; at least that was something.

* * *

I followed Iroh and Zuko back to our Lower Ring apartment, closing the door behind me. After what had happened back in the Dai Li's secret base, we were all ready for some rest. Zuko in particular looked very haggard and slouched.

"You did the right thing" Iroh said. "Letting the Avatar's Bison go free".

"I don't feel right" Zuko said wearily, placing a hand on his forehead. He then stumbled a little before collapsing, causing a jar to fall to the floor and shatter. Lihua let out a squawk-growl from within her cage, flapping her good wing in slight annoyance.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried as he and I hurried over to the scarred teenager.

I turned him over and pressed my hand against his forehead. "He's burning up" I said, turning to see Iroh's worried expression.

"Let's get him onto his bed" the older man said. I took Zuko in my arms and carried him into the bedroom, gingerly placing him onto his bed as Iroh retrieved a wet cloth. I kneeled beside Zuko as he groaned. His face was glistening with sweat, and he looked to be in a lot of discomfort. "You're burning up" Iroh said as he applied the wet cloth to the teenager's forehead. "You have an intense fever. This will help you cool down".

"So thirsty" Zuko rasped.

"I have some clean water" I said, using a ladle to take some water from a bucket. "Stay under the blankets. Sweat this out". I held the back of his head with my hand as I held the ladle to his lips. He took it from me and drank the water in a single gulp before grabbing the bucket and drinking all of the water. He then threw the bucket away, proceeding to curl up under the covers.

Iroh and I exchanged a glance before we stood up and silently walked out of the bedroom. I slid the door shut before asking "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The older man sighed. "I fear that this is a sickness of the soul, and not the body".

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"I believe that Zuko is experiencing a… change of a sort" Iroh replied. "Releasing the Avatar's Bison was so contrary to what he believes in that it triggered an internal crisis. Zuko is now at war with himself, and his fever is only a physical manifestation of that conflict".

I glanced back at the bedroom door. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Wait, and hope that my nephew emerges as a better person".

* * *

Jin and Li could only stare as the train ran along the track. The Earth King had agreed to see evidence that the Dai Li had been conspiring to cover up the Great War's existence from him, and so the group was taking him to see evidence of the Dai Li's conspiracy. He was surrounded by several Royal Earthbender Guards, who all looked slightly bruised from the battle, and the passengers stared at him with wide-eyed shock.

"So this is what a train is like" the King said. "I didn't realize it would be this… public".

"So you've never been outside the Upper Ring before?" Katara asked.

"I've never been outside the palace" the King corrected. He pointed out the window. "Now _that's _the way to travel". Jin and Li peered through the window, and saw Aang riding on Appa alongside the train. "So, may I ask where we're going?" The twins turned and saw that the King was looking at them.

Jin nudged Sokka with his elbow, and the Water Tribe boy said "Underneath Lake Laogai, your kingliness. To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place". The group then came to the shores of the lake, directly in front of where the secret entrance was located.

Toph struck her foot against the ground, and the walkway leading to the circular platform rose up… and it was all demolished. "It's gone!" the blind girl exclaimed as Jin and Li exchanged a glance.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Sokka said despondently. "That's okay; still got my positive attitude".

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence" Katara explained.

The King frowned, not appearing to believe her. "Hmm, that seems awfully convenient".

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more" Sokka said optimistically, but judging by the King's demeanor, the twins knew that it was in vain.

"Long Feng was right; this was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace". The twins exchanged nervous glances, knowing that their options were limited. They were just as invested in eliminating the Dai Li as a threat as the rest of the group; the Earthbending boys couldn't well remain in a hostile city while they looked for their father, and, on the slim chance that he was in the city, then they needed to be able to look for him unimpeded. Suddenly, they got an idea, and Jin tugged on Katara's sleeve before writing on the ground.

She read what he wrote, and her eyes widened excitedly. "The wall!" she exclaimed, turning to Sokka. "They'll never be able to cover _that _up in time".

"Oh, yeah" Aang said before hopping off towards the King. "If you come with us to the Outer Wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real".

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall" he replied. "I don't have any more time for this nonsense".

The twins slumped their shoulders in defeat just as Sokka said "If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa". The King turned to them and smirked eagerly. A short time later, they were riding the Bison as he flew high above the city, the wind brushing past them as the monarch screamed in fear.

"First time flying" Toph asked. Jin and Li exchanged a smirk, having been reminded of their first time flying after joining Aang and the others.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying" the King replied.

"Yeah, I hate it, too" the blind girl said.

The King turned to gaze out at the horizon. "I have to be honest with you: part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war… isn't true".

"I wish it wasn't" Aang said, and the twins sighed. They concurred on the subject, but unfortunately, the war was going on, and they wanted it to end just like everyone else in the Earth Kingdom. Their father was of like mind, having raised them with the belief that this war should end.

For some time, they flew over the Agrarian Zone, the largest area of the city, and the twins gazed out and the endless fields of crops passing below them. The astronomical amount of food produced here was one of Ba Sing Se's greatest assets whenever it came under siege, which allowed it to feed its citizens while never having to open its walls.

"It's still there!" Aang cried, drawing the twins' gazes forward. They flew over the Outer Wall of the city and beheld the titanic Fire Nation drill, still lodged where it had bored through the wall when they had stopped it. The ruined machine was still covered in a light layer of slurry, which by this time had hardened, and a thick wall had been erected around it, cutting off the breach.

"What is that?" the King asked in an astonished tone.

"It's a drill" Sokka explained. "A giant drill, made by the Fire Nation, to break through your walls".

Appa circled around the ruined drill before coming to land on the top of the wall. The King peered down from the wall's edge, a haunted expression on his face. "I can't believe I never knew" he said, hanging his head. This must have been very hard for him, to realize that he had been duped about something this massive for his entire life.

"I can explain this, your majesty" Long Feng's annoyingly-familiar voice said. Turning to their right, the twins saw him being raised up on a slab of rock that joined with the floor alongside two Dai Li agents. "This is nothing more than… a construction project".

Jin and Li frowned as Katara asked sarcastically "Really? Then perhaps you could explain why there is a Fire Nation insignia on your 'construction project'".

After a moment, Long Feng answered "Well, it's imported, of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery". He glanced at each of them as a heavy silence fell. "Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?"

For a long moment, the King was silent. Eventually, he said "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom". Jin and Li grinned widely as they had the distinct pleasure of seeing Long Feng's expression becoming completely shocked.

The two Dai Li agents restrained him, and he said "You can't arrest me. You all need me more than you know!"

As he was taken away, Sokka said "Looks like Long Feng is long gone! Ha! Oh, yeah, I've been waitin' to use that one".

Later, as the sun set and the land was blanketed in darkness, the group was back in the palace, standing before the Earth King's throne. "I want to thank you, young heroes", he said as he sat down, "for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was a city of fools. And that makes me the King Fool". At his feet, Bosco rumbled. "We're at war with the Fire Nation" he continued, holding his head in shame.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your highness" Sokka explained. "Because we think you could help us end the war".

"We don't have much time" Aang added. "There's a comet coming this summer. It's energy will give the Firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable".

"But there is hope: before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming; the sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the Firebenders will be helpless".

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" the King asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation" the Water Tribe boy replied. "The Day of Black Sun".

The King looked apprehensive. "I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable".

"You're already vulnerable" Sokka countered. "The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance".

The King held his chin in thought, and the twins exchanged a glance. It was an odd feeling, helping to plan the downfall of the Fire Nation. Even though they had been raised in its customs, they had never actually been there, having spent the last five years on ships and in military encampments. Their father was a citizen of the Fire Nation, but he wanted the war to end, and so did they. Despite working against the culture they had been raised in, they knew in their hearts that he would approve.

"Very well" the King said at last. "You have my support".

The twins and the others embraced excitedly; finally, after everything they had endured, things were finally starting to look up. "Your majesty" a voice greeted, and the twins turned to see a man in an ornate Earth Kingdom uniform and green cape approaching the throne. "I apologize for the interruption".

"This is General How" the King said as the man bowed in respect. "He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest-ranking generals".

"We searched Long Feng's office" the General said. "I think we found something that will interest everybody". He led them through the palace to where Long Feng's office was. It was a large chamber, lit with a green fireplace and flanked by bookshelves on every wall. General How had one of the Royal Earthbender Guards carry a box over to the King, who sat at Long Feng's desk. "There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se" he explained. "Including you kids".

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

"Toph Beifong" the King read before handing a scroll over to Katara.

The Water Tribe girl unfurled it before saying "It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you".

The blind girl's milky eyes widened with shock. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad".

"Aang" the King said, handing a scroll to the Airbender.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your Bison when the Dai Li captured it" General How explained.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple" Aang said.

As he read over its contents, Katara asked "Is there anything for the rest of us, by chance?"

The King searched through the box before replying "I'm afraid not".

The Water Tribe siblings hung their heads, and the twins exchanged a glance. They knew there would be nothing for them, and it was better that way; they didn't need the others finding out their secret, not when everything else was going so well. "But there is an intelligence report that might interest you" General How said, handing a scroll to Katara.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships?" she asked, reading it over.

"What?" Sokka asked excitedly. "That could be dad!"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay? Led by Hakoda? It is dad!" The two of them embraced excitedly, and the twins couldn't help but smile a little. Katara and Sokka were their friends, and they were happy that they had received this news. On the other hand, mention of fathers shattered their happy mood, although they were careful to not show it.

* * *

"You should know this is not a natural sickness" Iroh said as he poured three cups of tea. "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea".

I held Zuko's head up as Iroh held a cup to the teenager's lips. After he took a sip, he croaked "What, what's happening?"

"Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body". As he spoke, I stood up and walked over to Lihua's cage. The tiger eagle gazed at me with her grey eyes, and as I reached through the bars of her cage to gently stroke the underside of her chin, she let out a pleased squawk-purring noise.

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked, proceeding to cough a little.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew" Iroh explained. "It will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be". I smiled at his fatherly concern, but that only reminded me of Jin and Li. I turned and gazed out at the night sky, wondering if they were here in the city, and if they were alright.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Aang said as they all sat in a circle on the floor. "There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru".

"What's a guru?" Sokka asked. "Some kind of poisonous blowfish?"

"No, a spiritual expert" Aang replied. "He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State".

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now" Katara said.

"I know what you mean" Toph replied. "My mom's in the city, and from her letter, it sounds like she _finally _understands me". Jin placed a hand on the blind girl's shoulder, glad that her parents' realization made her happy.

"This is all such big news" Sokka said. "Where do we even start?"

"I hate to say it, but… we have to split up" Katara said at last. The twins looked at her in surprise.

"Split up?" Aang asked, sounding just as shocked as they were. "We just got Appa and got the family back together. _Now _you want us to separate?"

"You have to meet this guru, Aang" Katara replied. "If we're gonna invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready".

"Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad".

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion" Sokka reminded the group. "I guess that's me".

"No, Sokka" Katara said, standing up. "I know how badly you want to help dad. You go to Chameleon Bay; I'll stay here with the King".

Sokka practically hit the ceiling with joy. "You… are… the… nicest… sister… ever!" He then excitedly kissed her on the cheek.

"Easy there, big brother" she said, pushing him away. "Though you're right; I am".

"All right, it sounds like we all have plans!" Aang said as he stood up. Suddenly, he looked like he was struck by something, and he turned to look down at the twins. "What about you guys?"

Jin and Li exchanged a glance as Katara asked "Do you guys have any idea about where your family is?"

Jin shook his head, and Li wrote on the ground, expressing the herculean task of locating a specific individual in a city as large as Ba Sing Se. The Earthbending boys had absolutely no idea where their father might be, or if he was even in the city. He glanced at Toph before looking over to Jin, who nodded. Li then wrote that they were willing to accompany the blind girl to see her parents. "Are you sure?" Sokka asked after reading what he wrote.

"What's going on?" Toph spoke up.

"Jin and Li were just offering to come with you" Katara explained.

The blind girl turned towards them. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't know how it would go, since you can't talk, and I don't know how to read or write".

"Well, think of it this way" Sokka said. "Since they can't talk, you can talk about whatever you want, without having them talk about what they want".

"Alright!" Toph exclaimed, raising her fist into the air. "I'm up for that".

Jin and Li turned to look at each other and shrugged. A short time later, they were all gathered in front of the palace, ready to embark on their separate journeys. The Earth King walked down the stairs towards them, and when he was close enough, said "Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return".

The group bowed to him in respect just as one of the Royal Earthbending Guards approached. "Your Majesty, there are four female warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi".

"That's Suki!" Sokka cried as he started to climb up onto Appa's head. He then lost his grip and fell onto the ground.

"You know these warriors?" the King asked.

"Oh, yeah" Sokka replied. "The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy, too. They're good friends of ours".

"Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests" the King said.

He then walked away, his entourage in tow, and the twins and Toph turned to look at the others. "We're really gonna miss you guys" she said, speaking for the three of them.

"Me, too" Katara replied as she and Aang embraced them in a tight hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Jin noticed that Sokka was pointedly standing with his arms crossed. Getting the others' attention, he jerked his head in the Water Tribe boy's direction.

They all proceeded to tightly embrace him. "Great, that's enough. Okay, we love each other. Seriously" he said, patting their heads.

Jin and Li waved to him and Aang as Appa launched himself into the air. Within moments, they were nothing more than a speck off in the distance, and after another group hug, Katara walked back into the palace. "Alright, are you two ready to get going?" Toph asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly. They both nodded, and with that, they were on their way. As promised, she talked throughout their entire journey, going on about different Earthbending moves she had learned to her most notable fights in the Earth Rumble tournaments and just about everything in her life. She was using this opportunity to talk about herself to its fullest extent, and by the time she had finished explaining that she had adopted different Earthbending moves into her own style, just like the twins did, they had arrived at their destination.

The three of them came to the front door of a very fine-looking house in the Upper Ring. Toph raised her hand to knock, but stopped short, looking down at the ground. Jin and Li exchanged a glance before they both put a comforting hand on her shoulders, letting her know that they were there for her. She smiled at them before sighing.

Knocking on the door, she found that it was open. "Hello, mom?" she asked as they peered inside. The twins followed her inside as she asked "Anyone home?" The house appeared to be empty, and there were no other people in sight. As they came to the centre of the room, the twins' eyes widened with shock as they sensed something. They barely managed to look over to each other before a large, metal cage closed around them, sealing the three of them inside. "Hey!" Toph exclaimed. "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"One loudmouthed little brat who strayed too far from home and twin Earthbenders who betrayed their own people before deserting from the Fire Nation army" a familiar voice replied from outside the cage. Jin and Li exchanged panicked expressions as they realized that they had been captured by Xin Fu.

* * *

I held my head high as I followed the three girls in front of me. We were flanked by a row of Royal Earthbenders on either side as we approached the foot of the stairs leading into the Earth King's palace, where the King himself stood on a platform.

Despite my demeanor, I was sick to my stomach. I still hardly believed that we had encountered Suki and the others in the forest, and the encounter was burned into my memory. I had wanted to help my fellow Kyoshi Warriors, but before I knew what was happening, the battle was over, and I couldn't do anything without receiving some kind of punishment from Azula. I couldn't bear to look at Suki and the others, but the Fire Nation Princess had made me look at each of them as they were taken away by Firebenders.

Then, the four of us had dressed ourselves in their kimonos, and I was the one who had had to apply the face paint to each of us. I hadn't worn my traditional warrior garb in some time; the material felt the same, and my hair was now tied into a bun with chopsticks, like it had been ever since my father had allowed me to become a Kyoshi Warrior, but it wasn't the same. I felt… dirty, like I didn't deserve to wear the garb of Avatar Kyoshi.

The sick feeling in my stomach continued to gnaw at me from the inside as the Earth King held his arms out and proclaimed "In our hour of need, it is with the highest honour that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors".

We bowed before him, and Azula, in front, said "We are the Earth King's humble servants". I barely managed to suppress a disgusted scowl.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu! Things are really starting to heat up! I imagine our groups will converge in due time. **

**Please review! Your words and thoughts are always appreciated. **


	24. The Guru

_Suddenly, a flash of realization struck me. "Where are Jin and Li?" I asked, frantically looking around for them. They were nowhere to be seen. _

_ "The Earthbending twins?" General Iroh asked. _

_ I hastily stood up, slightly rocking the raft. "Jin! Li!" I shouted, gazing out at the endless water. I looked down at Takara. "Where are they?"_

_ "I don't know" she replied. "We got separated when the wave struck"._

_ I then turned back to the ocean, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Jin! Li!" I shouted once more. "Jin! Li!" _

_ Where could they be?_

* * *

_ The warriors raised their spears, and the Waterbenders eased their stances. "What should we do with them?" the old man asked. _

_ The Avatar glanced at his companions before looking back at Jin and Li. "Do you know where your family is? Maybe we can take you to them"._

_ Jin shared a neutral glance with Li before gesturing to the parchment. He wrote a few more lines before handing it to the Water Tribe girl. "He says that their village is probably abandoned by now, but they have relatives in Omashu"._

_ "Hey, that's where we're going!" the Avatar said, looking as if he were seized by inspiration. "Why don't you come with us?"_

* * *

_I didn't reply, pursing my lips as I tried to stare resolutely at her. _

_She slapped me across the face, and I felt the sting of her sharpened fingernails rake my cheek. I then felt the blood slowly trickle down from the wounds as she said "That was some quality fighting, for a mere peasant". _

_I glared down at the Princess and growled "I won't tell you anything!" _

"_Oh, you will" she replied coldly, holding two fingers in front of her face. A small, blue flame extended from them, bathing her in haunting light. "You'll tell me a great many things". The smile she bore chilled me to my very bones. _

* * *

_Kneeling beside General Iroh, I sliced my topknot off, proceeding to throw it onto the stream as I felt a great change within myself. My old identity was gone, and I would never get it back. _

_As I stared down at the stream, Takara's face stared back at me from the surface of the water, and I felt a dagger of regret and shame stabbing through my heart. _

* * *

_Suki sighed. "Oyaji will be so pleased that she's still out there" she said, walking back to the edge of the wall. _

"_He cares that much about his warriors?" Katara asked. _

_Suki shook her head. "Takara is his daughter. He initially wouldn't let her become a Kyoshi Warrior after her mother died, but she managed to convince him. She was the oldest of us, and yet she lacked faith in herself. Despite that, she's the bravest person I have ever known. She'll always do what she thinks is right"._

* * *

_Knocking on the door, she found that it was open. "Hello, mom?" she asked as they peered inside. The twins followed her inside as she asked "Anyone home?" The house appeared to be empty, and there were no other people in sight. As they came to the centre of the room, the twins' eyes widened with shock as they sensed something. They barely managed to look over to each other before a large, metal cage closed around them, sealing the three of them inside. "Hey!" Toph exclaimed. "Who do you think you're dealing with?" _

"_One loudmouthed little brat who strayed too far from home and twin Earthbenders who betrayed their own people before deserting from the Fire Nation army" a familiar voice replied from outside the cage. Jin and Li exchanged panicked expressions as they realized that they had been captured by Xin Fu. _

* * *

_The sick feeling in my stomach continued to gnaw at me from the inside as the Earth King held his arms out and proclaimed "In our hour of need, it is with the highest honour that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors"._

_We bowed before him, and Azula, in front, said "We are the Earth King's humble servants". I barely managed to suppress a disgusted scowl. _

* * *

I turned as I heard the door opening and saw Zuko stepping out of his bedroom. He seemed much better now; his fever had gone down, and he looked lucid enough. "What's that smell?" he asked as he walked towards Iroh and me as we worked in the kitchen.

"It's jook" Iroh replied as he stirred it with a ladle. Glancing over at Zuko, he added "I'm sure you wouldn't like it".

I took another ladle and dipped it into the jook before taking it over to Lihua's cage next to the window. The tiger eagle leaned down and sniffed it before tentatively licking it with her tongue. Finding that she liked it, the predator then started lapping it up. Turning to my right, I saw Zuko leaning down and inhaling the smell. "Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, uncle".

Iroh turned to me, and I shrugged, understanding the scarred teenager's new behaviour no better than he did. He then turned back to the pot, proceeding to fill a bowl and say "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different, somehow".

"It's a new day" Zuko replied jovially. "We've got a new apartment, new furniture. Today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, uncle".

Iroh smiled, while I arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you… feeling well, Zuko?"

He turned to me after taking a sip from his bowl and smiled. Seeing him actually happy was very off-putting. "Of course. I feel great". I nodded, starting to feel cautiously optimistic about the teenager's future.

* * *

"Look, Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us" the King said to his pet bear. It was very strange, seeing the large, brown creature laying at the King's feet. I couldn't help but stare at it as the four of us knelt in front of his throne, which was dwarfed by a massive statue of a Badgermole. "Aren't you excited?" The bear rumbled, and he turned to us and said "It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me".

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you" Azula replied. I glared at the back of her head, wishing all manner of horrible fates to befall the psychotic teenager.

"But there _is _good news" the King continued. "As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer on the day of a solar eclipse".

My eyes opened in wide shock before they fell on Azula, and I knew that information was one of her deadliest weapons. "Really?" she asked, her interest piqued. "Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan".

* * *

Jin and Li clenched their teeth as they attempted to push, pull, or force their cage open, but their efforts were for naught. It was entirely made of metal, which made it impossible for them to bend. The cage was also very claustrophobic, and Toph was sandwiched in between the Earthbending boys, which only served to distract them in their efforts. "Hey, your elbow's poking into my side!" she grumbled, trying to shove Jin's arm away. Their cage jostled, and Li's head accidentally bumped into Toph's. "Ow!"

"I think we should go right" they heard Master Yu say from outside. Shortly after they had been captured, they had heard his voice, and knew that he was one of their captors.

"What are you talking about?" Xin Fu demanded as he brought what must have been a carriage to a stop. "The Beifong estate's _this _way".

"I'm quite certain you're mistaken" the so-called 'master' retorted.

Managing to free her arm, Toph banged on the cage. "Hey, can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second? I got to go to the bathroom, and the breath on these two is stinking this thing up!"

Jin and Li glared over at the blind girl as Master Yu said "Oh! Uh… okay, but make it quick".

They heard him starting to make his way to the back of the cage when Xin Fu asked "What's wrong with you?"

A moment later, the clean, prissy little man said "Oh, very sneaky, Toph! Nice try, but you can't trick me". The twins exchanged a deadpan expression.

"Let us out of here so we can kick both your butts!" Toph shouted, banging on the cage.

"Quit your banging!" Xin Fu growled, and the cage shook as he banged on it. "You three might think you're the greatest Earthbenders in the world, but even _you _can't Bend metal". The cage proceeded to jostle once more as they were on their way, and Toph placed a hand on the cage. The twins both contorted their arms and placed a hand on her shoulders, letting her know that they were there for her.

* * *

I wiped the last of the face paint from Ty Lee's ever-smiling face, my own face paint still on. Azula, in typical fashion, had commanded me to remove it from the three of them, leaving myself for last. I then walked over to where Mai was sitting, meeting her eternal frown with one of my own as I went to work. "We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls" Azula said as she slowly paced back and forth.

"Mai finally gets to wear makeup that's not totally depressing?" Ty Lee asked. I couldn't help but smile; Mai narrowed her eyes at me, but I couldn't care what the heartless girl thought.

"Ha, ha" she said sarcastically, glancing over at the other girl.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom" Azula replied. I froze, my eyes widening in shock. I turned to look at the Fire Nation Princess gazed out the window at the nearby Upper Ring homes. "For a hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now _we're _on the inside. And we can take it by ourselves".

"Gosh, you're so confident" Ty Lee said. "I really admire that about you".

"From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li; whoever controls them controls Ba Sing Se".

Despite how ashamed I was of how I had helped Azula to defeat and imprison Suki and the others, I now knew that my decision to not turn on her during the battle for the drill back at the Outer Wall had been the right one; here, I had an actual chance of taking down Azula from the inside, just like she was planning to do to the city. I just had to find a way to take her by surprise.

She then turned to me and said in an obviously mocking tone "It must make you angry, to help me conquer your precious homeland. It infuriates you, doesn't it? To watch me orchestrate my greatest triumph. It must ache inside of you to not try to strike me down. Here's your chance; take it. Attack, and see if you can take me down".

I glared down at the Fire Nation Princess, my lips pursed as my hands clenched into fists. I breathed heavily as I felt my anger burning inside. Casting a glance to my left, I saw Mai marginally draw a tiny dagger from her sleeve, while Ty Lee looked like a pleasant cat ready to pounce. Consciously prying my fingers loose, I turned and walked out of the room, picturing Azula's superior smirk behind me. Walking into the room I had been given, I slid the door shut before leaning against a wall and sliding down until I was sitting.

I interlocked my fingers behind my head, staring down at the floor. I couldn't wait for the chance to wipe that smug smirk from her stupid, smug, superior face. I wanted to take Mai's magical, never-ending supply of shuriken and daggers, give Azula some permanent scars, and make her suffer. Reaching into my sleeve, I took out the White Lotus tile and rolled it over my fingers, gazing intently at it.

* * *

I stood with my hands clasped behind my back beside Iroh and Zuko as we stood in front of the kitchen. Today was the day Iroh and I had been looking forward to for some time: the opening of the Jasmine Dragon. The tea shop was magnificent: the shop itself was an exquisite building, with a large fountain in the centre of a patio out front, presenting a picture-perfect location. People streamed in through the front door, greeted by two hostesses as they were guided to their tables. A large, green carpet depicting twin green dragons covered the centre of the floor.

"Who thought when came to this city as refugees that we'd end up owning our own tea shop?" Iroh asked as he placed a hand on my back. The three of us were wearing expensive, yet tasteful, green clothes, reflecting our new place in society.

I smiled and placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "We deserve this".

"Follow your passion, Zuko" the older man said, turning to his nephew. "And life will reward you".

"Congratulations" the teenager told us. "You two deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city".

Iroh smiled. "I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with us. It means more than you know".

He and Zuko embraced in a tight hug, and I smiled. Zuko then turned to me, and I said "I'm glad that you've managed to turn yourself around".

"I know I never said it before, but I want to thank you. I see now that you were only trying to help" he replied, and we both embraced. He then said excitedly "Now let's make these people some tea".

"Yes, let's make these people some tea" I agreed, wrapping an arm around Iroh's shoulders as we walked into the kitchen to start brewing.

* * *

I leaned against a pillar with my arms crossed, staring off into the distance. Mai and Ty Lee were beside me, sitting on the stairs. My hands tightly gripped my arms as I clenched my teeth, silently brooding. Azula put the three of us up to aiding in her scheme to solicit the Dai Li in her takeover of Ba Sing Se, hence our presence here.

Mai sighed audibly. "I'm tired of wearing this girlie disguise. I don't know how anyone can fight in this". There were one, maybe two men clinging to the top of the pillars, watching us from the shadows.

Ty Lee started doing stretches and various exercises that displayed her prodigious flexibility and said "Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes".

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King?" Mai asked in her perpetual apathetic and emotionless tone. "If I have to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm gonna throw up".

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we capture the Avatar. We just have to be patient" I said dutifully, doing my best to make it sound believable. I was playing a dangerous game, but if I wanted to take down Azula, then I had to wait for when she would be distracted and not be able to see me coming.

"Shush up!" Mai hissed, sounding like what she was saying wasn't a pre-arranged line. "Do you want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation?"

"Sorry" I apologized. I thought I heard whoever was spying on us leaving, though it was hard to tell.

Azula then emerged from the shadows and walked towards us. "Good work, girls. I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message".

* * *

Jin and Li kept punching at their metal cage along with Toph, not willing to give up hope. They were the three greatest Earthbenders in the world; they were mountains, unmovable and unconquerable. They would find a way out of this prison. Each time one of them punched the walls of the cage, they sensed the vibrations ringing through their surroundings. Suddenly, after Toph made another punch, she stopped and said "Woh. You guys should see this".

Jin and Li turned to where she was facing, gently easing their bodies due to the tight confines of their prison. They both punched the wall in front of the blind girl as hard as they could. They sensed the vibrations spreading through the metal like ripples in a pond, along with… something else.

The twins exchanged a glance before punching the wall again. The vibrations rippled, and the other thing they were sensing became clearer. A third punch, and they saw it: earth! As they thought about it, it all began to make sense: metal was simply refined and purified earth, but it would stand to reason that little bits of earth would still remain, and that meant that they had something to Bend.

Firmly planting their feet, the three of them punched the wall of the cage with both hands, their faces contorting with the strain of trying something no Earthbender had ever before managed to do. "Come on, metal" Toph growled. "Budge". She drew back her fist and punched, leaving a sizable dent in the wall. "Whoo! Toph, you rule" she cried excitedly, and the twins smiled at each other. They drew their fists back and punched, leaving dents of their own.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki" a voice said. I turned to see the Avatar's Water Tribe companion, Katara, running towards us, a scroll in her hand and the Avatar's lemur on her shoulder. "Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city". My eyes widened slightly in shock before they settled on Azula; perhaps now, my moment to strike had come. Katara appeared to be a Waterbending Master, and I was almost certain that with her skills, and the element of surprise on my part, we could finally take down Azula. "I just saw Prince Zuko, his uncle, and Shan We! We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

I stopped short just as I was readying myself for a strike. "Oh, don't worry" Azula calmly said as she stood up. "I'll be sure to let him know".

The lemur screeched in distress before flying off, and the Water Tribe girl started to attack. Ty Lee was quicker, though, and the perky teenager flipped into the air, pinching a pressure point on the girl in blue's neck. The water from her pouch splashed onto the floor as she collapsed, appearing to be unable to move. It was all over before I could do anything.

"So, Zuzu's in the city, too?" Azula asked conversationally. "I think it's time for a family reunion". She turned to me and commanded "Take her somewhere she won't cause any trouble". Without saying a word, I crouched down and picked up the Water Tribe girl, hefting her over my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Jin and Li clenched their teeth as they pulled at one side of the cage's wall. Toph was pulling on the other side, and she looked like she was exerting a similar amount of effort. They had punched enough dents to create a slight gap where the cage opened, and the three Earthbenders were now applying all their strength in order to pry it open.

With a final exertion, the door was ripped open, revealing the dark of night. The cart came to a halt, and the three of them quickly hopped out of the hole they had just made, hiding in some nearby bushes. Xin Fu and Master Yu walked over to the hole, their eyes wide with shock. "It's another one of their tricks" the so-called 'master' said.

"There's a giant hole in the box!" Xin Fu countered. "How is that a trick?"

"It's not" Toph snarkily replied as she and the twins stepped out onto the road. "It's the real deal". Jin and Li then smirked as they struck their feet against the ground, summoning two flat rock walls before bringing them together and squishing the two men. Toph then punched her fist forward, throwing them into the metal cage. The three of them then leaped over and sealed the hole with their newfound abilities. They then climbed onto the top of the cage as Toph raised her fist into the air and declared "We are the greatest Earthbenders in the world! Don't you two dunderheads forget it!" She kicked the cage for emphasis before high-fiving with the twins.

They then leaped down onto the ground and created sizable craters before being raised up on waves of earth that they then used to propel themselves forward at unbelievable speed.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the Jasmine Dragon, and we hope to see you again" I said as I bowed to the last patrons who walked away. Our first day had been a rousing success; the entire day was rush-hour from the moment we opened, and Iroh and I had been hard-pressed to maintain a level of brewing that allowed us to keep up with the onrush of customers.

I turned around and saw Iroh sweeping away at the carpet while Zuko took empty dishes into the kitchen. The scarred teenager's new demeanor had held up ever since he had come out of his fever, and I couldn't be happier for him; he was finally taking charge of his own life, and he was all the better for it. I heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see a messenger walking up to me with a scroll. "A message from the royal palace" he said, handing the scroll to me.

I accepted it and bowed to him as he left. Unfurling the scroll, I read over its contents, and my mouth fell open. "I… I can't believe it" I said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he and Iroh approached.

"Great news" I replied, handing the scroll to the older man. "We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

Iroh's face became as white as the Avatar's Bison's fur as he read over the letter. He then fidgeted excitedly before rushing off into the kitchen. Zuko placed a hand on my shoulder and said "The King probably knows where the Avatar is".

"And Jin and Li might be with him!" I finished, feeling my heart thudding in my chest. After all this time, I would finally be reunited with the twins and have them in my arms again.

* * *

**Ooh, things are REALLY starting to heat up now! Every time I post a chapter now, I am reminded of how much fun it is to write this story, and of how annoying it is to barely have any time to write thanks to my job. Oh well. **

**Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion to Book Two, coming this Tuesday! **


	25. The Crossroads of Destiny

Jin and Li pushed on, using their respective waves of earth to propel themselves forward alongside Toph. They had been going all night after escaping their imprisonment at the hands of Xin Fu and Master Yu, and the sun was shining down on them. The massive Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se became more and more visible as they approached, and they were determined to reach the city.

Suddenly, something large appeared beside them, and they heard Sokka's voice calling out "Need a ride?" In that moment, the twins' concentration was broken, and their rolling waves of earth disintegrated, shattering spectacularly into dust clouds as they were sent flying. They rolled for some time along with Toph, and the three of them ended up as a tangle of limbs on the grass.

Appa, carrying Aang and Sokka, landed in front of them as Li pushed his brother's feet off of his face. "Come on! Katara's in trouble!" the Airbender called. The twins exchanged worried glances before looking over at Toph, and the three of them proceeded to mount Appa.

* * *

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li" Azula said, her hands clasped behind her back as she addressed the assembled Dai Li agents.

Standing behind the Fire Nation Princess, in between Mai and Ty Lee, I shivered ever so slightly; all of the robed men gave me chills, and their presence meant that any potential window of opportunity I might use to take down Azula was rapidly disappearing.

"They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng" she continued. "Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death. This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out. That is all".

I snorted at the thought of all these grown men, highly-trained Earthbenders, looking afraid of a teenage girl. Having become very familiar with her over the last several weeks, however, I could understand their fear.

Azula then walked back up onto the platform and snapped her fingers. I walked over to the nearby table and poured her a cup of tea as Ty Lee said "Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way".

I handed the Fire Nation Princess her tea as Mai added "Yeah, I thought you were gonna make that one guy pee his pants".

"There are still a few loose ends" Azula said. "The Avatar… and my brother, uncle, and Shan We". I felt the familiar ache inside at the mention of the tea-loving Firebender's name, and I casually reached into my sleeve, touching the White Lotus tile within as a calming and reassuring measure.

* * *

I opened Lihua's cage and held out my arm, allowing the tiger eagle to hop down onto it. Today was finally the day that her bandage would come off, and she could regain her freedom. Iroh was flitting about the apartment like a hyper Airbender, making the final preparations for our appointment with the Earth King. I gently stroked the orange bird of prey's plumage, eliciting a pleased purr. Once she was at ease, I gently unwrapped the bandage around her wing, finally freeing it after days of confinement.

Lihua sniffed at the extremity for a moment before testing it out. The wing appeared to be fully functional, and she squawked. I then stepped over to the window and held my arm out, inviting her to take to the skies once more. She turned to look out at the bright sky, but then she turned back and did something unexpected. The fearsome predator started licking my face with her rough tongue, and I couldn't help but smile a little. She then leaped off of my arm and out the window, stretching out her wings.

I watched as she shot upwards, flapping her wings and flying away from our apartment. As she went farther and farther away, I heard one final cry of joy before she disappeared entirely.

Soon enough, I stepped out of the carriage, gazing appreciatively at the imposing royal palace before me. Zuko and Iroh stepped out behind me, and the older man said "Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace". As we walked through the front gate, he continued. "But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests. Here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing.

"I know what you mean" I said. "For 600 days, all I could envision was leading a column of soldiers triumphantly through the streets as we conquered the greatest obstacle our nation faced. Destiny is a funny thing, indeed".

* * *

Jin and Li stretched their muscles as Appa flew over the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. They were still a little sore from the hard landing they had experienced when Sokka had distracted them. "So how did it go with the Guru?" Toph asked Aang as she held onto Jin's arm. "Did you master the Avatar State?"

Aang pointedly looked away from them as he replied "Uh…"

He trailed off, and after several moments of silence, Li poked him in the shoulder as Sokka asked "Aang, are you okay?"

The Airbender turned to look at them with a cheery smile on his face. "I'm great, it went great with the Guru. I completely mastered the Avatar State". He then laughed nervously, and the twins exchanged dubious glances.

* * *

Iroh arranged the tea cups on the table before I poured the tea into them. We had been waiting for a long time, and the Earth King was still absent. I realized that the monarch of the world's largest nation must have a demanding schedule, but I at least expected the expected polite messenger who would apologize on the King's behalf. "What's taking so long?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept" Iroh offered in explanation.

I nodded absently as the door opened and several Dai Li agents began to filter into the room. "Perhaps our wait is over" I said as they entered.

The robed men silently filed in, taking positions in front and behind us. "Something's not right" Zuko quietly said, and I agreed. The Dai Li agents then formed a circle around us, and I knew then that something was definitely off.

"It's tea time" a very familiar voice said from the front of the room. My muscles instantly tensed as Princess Azula slowly walked in front of the Earth King's chair, her hands clasped behind her back. However, my eyes weren't on her; they were on the woman in Kyoshi Warrior garb following the psychotic teenager.

"Azula" Zuko said angrily as he stood up.

I did the same, and the scarred teenager's sister asked "Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so _Firebender. I just love it".

"What have you done to Takara?" I demanded, referring to the matching sets of four scars on the woman's cheeks.

Azula glanced over at her. "Hmm? Oh, just a little makeover, that's all" she replied. She then stepped over and lightly ran a sharpened fingernail over the scars. My knuckles turned white from how hard I was clenching my fists. "I think she looks better this way, don't you?" I didn't reply, and the teenager smirked as she saw the effect this was having on me. "Your little girlfriend has actually proven herself quite useful. She knows where her loyalties lie. Don't you?"

Takara glanced at me before looking down at the floor with shame. "Yes, Princess Azula" she replied meekly.

My mouth fell open as my fists unclenched; a dagger of pain stabbed through my heart as I beheld how the beautiful, strong-willed warrior had been brought low by the psychotic teenager. Azula's lips curled into a deep, satisfied smile. "Look at you; so pathetic. All my life, I've grown up hearing stories of your exploits, how you're the only other Firebender in the world who can do what I do. Now look at you: you're nothing but a sad, pathetic disgrace who betrayed his nation because of a simple peasant from an insignificant island. It's just as well that you lost your Bending; now I am truly the greatest Firebender in the world, and you are no longer my equal".

My gaze shifted over to the teenager. She was trying to bait me, to goad me into doing something reckless. Without my Firebending, and with the sheer number of Dai Li agents in the room, I wouldn't stand a chance, which is why I didn't fall for her bait.

It was then that I decided that two could play at that game.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my voice dripping with condescension. "Can't stand to have any competition? It must be very difficult, having a father who demands nothing less than absolute perfection from you and never even shows any affection towards you. Your own mother never even loved you. How could she? How could anyone ever find it in their heart to love someone like you?" Half of what I was saying was pure conjecture; I had, of course, heard all the rumours when it came to the royal family, but I had no way of knowing things that were so personal, especially when it came to her mother. It didn't matter; Azula had hurt Takara, and I wanted to hurt her back.

The teenager's face contorted into an expression of pure rage. "You know nothing!" she spat. "You're nothing when compared to me! I am superior in every way, and you are a pathetic, disgraceful, traitor!"

I smirked marginally, having struck a nerve, when Iroh stood up with a tea cup in his hand. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon of the West'?" he asked conversationally.

I smiled, knowing full well how he got the title. Glancing over at Zuko, I indicated that he should get ready as Azula scoffed and replied "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle".

"It's more of a demonstration, really" Iroh said before drinking from his cup. Zuko and I got down on our knees as the squat, older man roared, letting out a long breath of burning, crimson flames at the Dai Li agents and Azula. With them adequately suppressed, Zuko blasted a hole in the wall with his Firebending, and he led the way out. I took a quick moment to look into Takara's green and blue eyes, and we both exchanged sorrowful expressions before I ran out of the room after Iroh, with the Dai Li in hot pursuit.

Two of them fired several small rocks from their gloves, and I barely managed to round a corner as they were imbedded in the wall. We ran towards a wall, and Iroh blasted it open with Lightning, creating an exit. He and I leaped out of the hole, and I crashed on top of an exquisite hedge clipping. As I stood up, I dusted my clothes off as Iroh called "Come on, you'll be fine!"

I looked up and saw Zuko standing at the edge of the hole. "No" he replied. "I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula".

"Are you crazy?" I demanded. "You can't take her on!" It was too late, however, and the scarred teenager turned around and walked out of sight. Iroh and I exchanged annoyed glances before we turned around and ran away from the palace as fast as we were able. "What do we do now?"

"We need to find some help".

* * *

Jin and Li followed Aang and the others as they entered the cavernous chamber. They made their way over to the Earth King's throne, and after the Airbender elaborated on his vision of seeing Katara in danger, the King replied "Katara's fine. You have nothing to worry about".

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure that she was in trouble" Aang replied.

"Well, she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion, and since then, she's been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors". Jin and Li exchanged a glance; perhaps the bald boy's vision had just been a bad dream, or something to that effect.

"See, Aang, she's with Suki" Sokka said, sounding convinced. "They're probably back at her apartment right now, talking about makeup or something".

"Okay, maybe you're right" Aang relented.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it" the King assured. The bear rumbled its agreement.

Jin patted Aang's back reassuringly, and the group proceeded to bow to the King before making their way out of the palace. Once they were outside, they mounted Appa, and it was no time at all before they found themselves back at their house in the Upper Ring. The damage they and Toph had made back when they had still been searching for Appa was in the process of being rebuilt, and it looked to be almost finished.

They stepped inside the house, and Momo suddenly appeared, chattering away as he flew onto Li's shoulders. He then hopped over onto Aang's bald, tattooed head, and the Airbender excitedly cried "Momo!"

After a moment, Toph said "There's no one else here".

"Katara _is _in trouble" Aang replied. "I knew it!"

"Wait" the blind girl said suddenly. "There are people at the door". Just then, someone knocked as if on cue, and she added "Actually, I know who they are; they're old friends of mine". She then walked over to the door.

* * *

Iroh and I ran into an alley, stopping to catch our breath once we were confident that we were not being pursued. I leaned against the wall, panting slightly as I ran a hand through my hair. Turning to look at Iroh, I asked "What do we do now? Azula looks about ready to take over the city, and the two of us can't stop her".

"Which is why we must get help" he replied.

"Who would be willing, and able, to help us?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The Avatar and his friends". The comment made my mouth fall open slightly. "They are in the city, and if anyone can help us to defeat Azula, then it will be them".

"But how do we find them?" I asked.

Iroh looked past me, and he grinned. "We could just ask for directions". I followed his gaze, and saw a single Dai Li agent walking through the street. He didn't appear to be following us, which was very good. I grinned at Iroh before we walked onto the busy street, making our way through the meandering crowds. All these people were calm and collected, just going about their usual lives.

If only they knew how close they were to losing everything.

When the Dai Li agent came close to an alley, Iroh nodded to me, and I charged towards him, shoving people out of the way and making as much of a commotion as I could. I roughly shoved past the robed man before running into the alley, and I soon heard his footsteps as he pursued me. I rounded a corner, only to find myself at a dead-end. I turned around just as the Dai Li agent caught up with me. He shot his rock gloves at me, and I found my hands locked in place against the wall. He smirked a little from underneath his pointed hat, but as he approached me, it was my turn to smirk.

He gave me a slightly confused look, but before he could do anything, Iroh suddenly appeared, wrapping an arm around the man's throat. "Release my friend" he commanded. The robed man scowled as he waved a hand, and my hands were free.

Walking up to the man, I said "Now, you will tell us where to find the Avatar".

A short time later, and we found ourselves at a very impressive house in the Upper Ring. The front corner was undergoing some kind of construction or repair, as well as parts of the roof. I tore off portions of my sleeves and used them as restraints and a gag, and once I was certain that the Dai Li agent was secure, I sat him down next to the door. Iroh and I then walked over to the front door, and I knocked three times.

It slid open a moment later, revealing the small, blind girl we had talked with many weeks ago. "Glad to see you're okay" she greeted in her high-pitched voice.

"We need your help" Iroh said. Inside, the Avatar and his Water Tribe companion screamed before entering into fighting stances.

"You guys know each other?" the Avatar demanded.

"I met them in the woods once and knocked him down" the blind girl replied, pointing to Iroh. "Then they gave me tea and some very good advice".

"May we come in?" I asked. She nodded, and Iroh and I stepped inside. I looked around the common area of the house, noting its fine design. The Avatar was present, along with the blind girl and the Water Tribe boy, and… My heart nearly stopped once I beheld the twin boys standing behind the Water Tribe boy. "Jin? Li?" I asked breathlessly. Their eyes lit up, and I started walking over to them. The Water Tribe boy looked ready to attack me, but I merely shoved him aside. I then crouched down and enveloped the Earthbending boys in my arms, feeling tears running down my cheeks as they buried their heads into my shoulders. "I am never losing you boys again".

The sheer joy of the moment was shattered by the Water Tribe boy saying "Hang on, you guys said that he stole you!"

"Stole them?!" I replied, turning to look at him. I then turned to the twins and chuckled upon realizing how they had deceived the Avatar and his friends, ruffling their hair with my hands. "I'm afraid that you have been given false information".

"So you lied to us!" the Water Tribe boy said angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Jin and Li. "All this time, and you guys were lying to our faces? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

The twins looked down at the floor in slight shame, and I stood, placing a hand on their shoulders. "You must understand", I began, giving them reassuring smiles, "when I found them, they were orphans, living in the streets of this very city. I took them in and raised them as my own, giving them a home and a family".

"They told us they were your prisoners" the Avatar replied.

"They are my _sons_" I emphasized, looking down at the bald boy. "They are not my flesh and blood, but they might as well be. I am the only home they have ever known, and they only wanted to come back to me".

The Avatar and the Water Tribe boy frowned at the twins, and Iroh said "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se".

"Takara's with her" I told the twins, and they nodded, already knowing that.

"She must have Katara" the Avatar replied.

"She has captured my nephew, as well" Iroh added.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko and Takara" the Avatar said, crossing his arms.

"Whoa, there" the Water Tribe boy cut in. "You lost me at 'Zuko'".

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there is good inside him" Iroh replied.

"He really has changed" I added. "He's a good person inside; he's just been confused as to what direction his life should be taking".

The Water Tribe boy didn't look convinced. "Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him, too, okay?"

"Katara's in trouble" the Avatar told his companion. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance".

After a moment, the other boy reluctantly nodded. "We brought someone along who might be able to help us" I told them, walking out the door. I motioned over to the restrained Dai Li agent on the house's patio, and the blind girl proceeded to Earthbend flat slabs of rock that restrained him even further.

Iroh removed the gag in the man's mouth, and he sweated as he said "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King".

"My sister" the Water Tribe boy demanded, pointing a machete at the man. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se" the Dai Li agent replied. "Deep beneath the palace". With that, we were off, running towards the palace and leaving the man at the house.

Eventually, once we arrived at the palace, the blind girl, Toph, crouched down and placed a hand on the ground. "Well, what do you know?" she asked. "There _is _an ancient city down there. But it's deep". She and the twins proceeded to open a tunnel that led underground. Based on my observations, I saw that the three of them had developed a strong bond in their time together.

"We should split up" the Water Tribe boy, Sokka, suggested. "Aang, you go with Iroh and Shan We to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense".

Iroh shrugged and replied "None taken".

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup" Sokka finished.

Jin tapped my arm, and I said "Jin and Li would like to go with you, in case you run into any Dai Li agents on the way".

"Thanks, we're good" the Water Tribe boy said curtly. He and Toph then made their way over towards the palace. Jin and Li's shoulders slumped in sadness, and I placed reassuring hands on their shoulders. The five of us then descended down into the darkened tunnel. Eventually, we were out of sight of daylight, so Iroh lit a crimson flame in his hand to light our way, while Jin and Li took turns extending the tunnel as we walked along.

The Avatar walked in between Iroh and me, and after fidgeting for a moment, he said "So, Toph thinks you guys give pretty good advice. And great tea".

"The key to both is proper aging" Iroh replied. "What's on your mind?"

Li thrust a fist forward, and the tunnel extended even further. "Well, I met with this guru, who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't".

"Perfection and power are overrated" Iroh said. "I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love".

"As the Avatar, it's your duty to maintain balance in the world" I added. "Because of this, I believe you will never be able to fully separate yourself from earthly attachments due to how strongly you are connected to the world".

"But what happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" the bald boy asked. "Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer" Iroh replied. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel: you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" Jin punched the wall, and Iroh's flame was extinguished as a rush of air blew past us. Ahead was a massive cavern system, with glowing crystals dotting the walls and ceiling.

"You will come to a better place" I finished with a slight smile, looking down at the twins. They smiled back, and we all gazed out at the magnificent underground city.

* * *

"Thank goodness we're in time" I heard a voice say. I turned to see the Avatar's Water Tribe companion and the little blind girl running over to us.

"In time for what?" the Earth King asked.

"Yeah, what are you in time for?" Ty Lee asked. She then cartwheeled over to the Water Tribe boy, stopping when she was mere inches away from him. "Cutie?"

"Uh, I'm kind of involved with Suki" he replied.

My eyebrows arched in slight surprise as the perky girl asked "Who?" The blind girl instantly reacted, launching Ty Lee into the air with a pillar of earth.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors" the blind girl declared, and the King gasped in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Mai said as she threw several small daggers at the blind girl, who summoned a wall of rock to block them before she punched it towards the dour teenager. Mai leaped over the solid block of rock before she proceeded to engage the blind girl.

Before I could do anything, I heard Azula say "This fight is over". Turning to my left, I saw her holding the King as she leveled a small, blue flame at his throat.

The blind girl and the Water Tribe boy then held their arms up and surrendered. He looked over at me, seemingly recognizing me as he demanded "How could you betray Suki? She's your friend!"

I didn't reply, pursing my lips in frustration as I clenched my hands into fists. Ty Lee then appeared in between the two of them and used her Chi Blocking in order to paralyze them. "Get them all out of my sight" Azula commanded, and the three of them, plus the King's bear, were led away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement, and turned to see Long Feng, the head of the Dai Li and the Fire Nation Princess' co-conspirator, approaching the throne with several Dai Li agents.

"Now comes the part where I double-cross you" he said, and I leaped backwards next to Azula. Even with her prodigious Firebending skills, I was nervous about having to fight this many Earthbenders. "Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess". None of the robed men standing behind him moved an inch, and I furrowed my brow in confusion as he turned to them and repeated "I said _arrest _her". Still no movement. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds" Azula explained from beside me. "They're waiting to see how this is going to end".

"What are you talking about?" Long Feng demanded.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes: you were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And you know". She then turned around and sat on the Earth King's throne, a smug smirk on her face as she asked "Well?"

After a long, tense moment, Long Feng eventually bowed to Azula, and I could practically feel her utter glee. "You've beaten me at my own game" he said meekly.

"Don't flatter yourself" she replied. "You were never even a player". As I watched Long Feng in his final disgrace, I silently hoped for a miracle that would help me take down this teenager who was pure evil.

* * *

The Avatar punched a wall, and it shattered spectacularly, allowing us entrance into another cavern. "Aang!" someone joyously greeted, and I turned to see the bald boy's Water Tribe companion and Zuko. The Avatar and the girl embraced, while Iroh embraced his nephew. I placed a hand on the scarred teenager's shoulder, nodding to him. "Aang, I knew you would come" the girl said.

"Uncle, I don't understand" Zuko told Iroh. "What are you two doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what" the bald boy replied.

The scarred teenager started to lunge for the Avatar, but I held him back. "We need to talk" I told him. Turning to Aang and his companion, I said "Go help your other friends; we'll catch up with you".

They walked away, and once they were out of earshot, Zuko asked us "Why?"

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko" Iroh told him. "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny".

"It's time for you to choose" I added, gazing intently into the teenager's amber eyes. "It's time for you to choose _good_".

Suddenly, the ground shook as dozens of glowing crystals emerged from the ground, trapping all of us except Zuko. Azula then appeared from a side tunnel, along with Takara and half a dozen Dai Li agents. "I expected this kind of treachery from uncle and Shan We, but Zuko, _Prince _Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

I clenched my teeth as I glared at the teenage girl. My gaze then turned to Takara, and our eyes locked from across the cavern. On the outside, she appeared to be an obedient servant, but as I gazed into her blue and green eyes, I saw something else. Her expression was as stone, but I could see that it was just a front, a ruse meant to draw Azula into a false sense of security. "Release them _immediately_" Zuko told his sister.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko" she said, sounding like a serpent with a silver tongue. "You can still redeem yourself".

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you" Iroh countered.

"Why don't you let _him _decide, uncle?" Azula asked the older man. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want".

"Don't listen to her!" I said. "I've gained my father's love just like you've always wanted with yours, and trust me when I say that it isn't what you imagine it to be!"

"Silence!" Azula snapped at me. "You're a failure and a disgrace. My brother doesn't need to listen to the likes of you. There is nothing you can do. Join me, Zuko, and you can go home". From where I was, I saw that the scarred teenager's face was wrought with internal conflict. What his sister was offering was everything he had ever wanted for the last three years; he had fought and bled and committed things he normally wouldn't in order to regain what he had lost. In that moment, I wasn't too sure as to what he would decide.

I closed my eyes and started chuckling, shaking my head in amusement. "What are you laughing at?" Azula asked, her voice dripping with scorn.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "You stand there, with these pathetic excuses for Earthbenders as your personal cronies, and think yourself victorious? You don't stand a chance".

She scowled at me. "Last time I checked, we outnumber you".

My smile instantly disappeared, and I said "There are no Earthbenders in the world who can match the skill of my sons. Boys?" Jin and Li then exchanged devious grins before they scrunched up their faces. Half a moment later, the crystals trapping us instantly shattered before they shot towards Azula and the Dai Li agents in a veritable hailstorm. Zuko cried out before leaping out of the way, and as I was freed, I could see Takara leaping and dodging out of the way while the others blocked the incoming storm with blue flames and rock walls.

Jin and Li then engaged the Dai Li agents, firing a barrage of man-sized boulders at them. The robed men leaped out of the way, splitting into two groups that ran along the walls of the cavern. The twins caused the walls to become like sand, and the Dai Li agents sank up to their shoulders.

While the boys were dealing with them, I focused my attention on Azula. The two of us stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until I charged forward. She sent a blue fire blast at me, and I leaped over it, aiming my fist at her face. She deftly dodged my attack before kicking her leg upwards and sending blue flames at me. I felt the burning heat lightly singing my clothes, and my eyes closed as I growled. I suddenly felt something slamming into my back before I was yanked backwards.

I came crashing into the far wall of the cavern, grunting as the wind was knocked out of me. I slid down onto the ground just as Iroh hurried over to me. "You have to get out of here!" he said. I looked over to Jin and Li, who were holding their own against the half dozen Dai Li agents. Suddenly, Azula shot a blue fire blast at Jin, who barely managed to erect a defensive rock wall. The fire exploded against the wall, sending him flying backwards as Li was forced back by the Dai Li agents.

"No" I told Iroh, stepping forward. I had already lost Jin and Li twice, and now, I refused to let fate take them away again. "I am never losing those boys EVER AGAIN!" I then clapped my hands together as I felt a surge of newfound energy, and a massive firestorm of blue flame shot forth at the Dai Li agents. The massive flames sent the half dozen agents sprawling backward, while Azula was barely able to leap out of the way. I could see her eyes widening ever so slightly, the smallest hint of fear in her expression.

I kicked in her direction twice, sending two blue fireballs towards her before aiming two spinning kicks at her, creating two arcs of blue flames. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. FAMILY!" I thundered with each strike. Azula dodged the two fireballs before leaping into the air, spinning as the arcs of blue flame passed harmlessly beneath her. She landed, and I thrust my fist forward, sending a stream of fire at her. She spun out of the way before firing her own stream. I watched it shooting towards me, and just as it would have struck, I reached out with my hand and caught it, spinning in a circle before redirecting it back at her.

She waved her hand, casting some flames that blocked and dissipated mine, before lifting her leg in the air and bringing it down in a scissor kick. A flat line of blue flames extended from her foot and was brought down on top of me. Instinctively, I thrust my arm upwards, sending some flames that disrupted the portion of the line that would have struck me. I proceeded to swing my arms backwards, disrupting the energies around me in the blink of an eye, before thrusting them forward and firing a bolt of white lightning. It struck the wall behind Azula, causing a fantastic explosion of rock and crystal. The teenager growled in anger as she was temporarily distracted by a cloud of debris.

I then faced my open palms behind me, creating two blue jets of fire that propelled me forward. I shot past several of the Dai Li agents as they and the twins fought, speeding towards my target. When I came close, I smothered the blue flames that were propelling me and pushed off the ground with my feet, leaping into the air. I shouted as I drew my fist back, wreathing it in blue flames as I came closer and closer to Azula.

* * *

I stood perfectly still, watching the ensuing battle intently. For the first time in a long time, I found myself unsure as to what I should do. Ever since I had been first captured by Azula, my plan had been to serve her until I could escape, but I had altered that plan after the battle for the drill back at Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall so that I would be able to foil her plans to conquer the Earth Kingdom capital for the Fire Nation.

In several instances, I had sided with Azula, knowing full well each time that, without the element of surprise, she would win. Now, I watched as she and half a dozen Dai Li agents fought against the twins, Shan We, and her uncle. Both sides appeared to be fairly evenly matched, and my mouth fell open in shock as Shan We miraculously regained his Firebending. He appeared to be every bit Azula's equal, perhaps more so, and with the twins easily being worth several of the Dai Li, the battle could go either way.

I was now presented with a choice: fight with Azula, and hope for another chance to take her down, or fight with Shan We and the twins, and finally be rid of my tormenter. As I gazed at the tea-loving Firebender, I felt my heart fluttering in my chest. I had not seen him in some time, and it was the thought of him that had kept me sane while in the service of Azula.

Suddenly, after an intense duel between the two Firebenders, Shan We propelled himself forward with twin jets of blue flames. He dodged out of the way of the Dai Li agents, and he soon leaped into the air, aiming a flaming fist at Azula. In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

Leaping into the air, I landed beside the Fire Nation Princess just as she started to stretch her right arm forward in order to defend herself. I then jabbed that arm in several places using the Chi Blocking that Ty Lee had taught me, and I inwardly cheered as the arm fell limply to her side. Azula snapped her head to look at me, a look of pure rage written on her face before she suddenly remembered the opponent coming at her.

She was too late.

I leaped backwards, landing several feet away from Azula as Shan We landed directly in front of her. He opened his fist at the last second, and he blasted her face with blue flames. She screamed in agony, a shrill, piercing sound that made me cover my ears even though I was smiling; she was a child, barely into adolescence, but I still took great pleasure in her suffering. Shan We then ceased his attack, and Azula fell onto the ground, whimpering in pain. The entire left side of her face was now burned, the skin red and blistered, while a portion of the hair on that side was completely gone.

* * *

I opened my fist, blasting Azula's face with blue flames. At the last moment before my attack, Takara had somehow paralyzed the teenager's arm, preventing her from defending herself and creating an opening I now exploited. She shrieked in agony as her face was burned, and a few moments later, I ceased the flow of flames, letting her stumble onto the ground. She whimpered like a child, and I saw that the entire left side of her face was raw and bloody, the skin around it blistered and cracked.

I looked to my left, at Takara, and she smiled at me. I smiled in return before looking down at Azula. "Now the flesh reflects the monster within" I remarked. Beside me, two Dai Li agents suddenly appeared, ready for battle. They were just as quickly dispatched, however, by a boulder and a diagonal rock column.

On my other side, a third Dai Li agent appeared, but before he could do anything, Takara jabbed him in several places, and he slumped onto the ground like a pile of rocks, completely paralyzed. "Look out!" the Kyoshi Warrior cried, and I quickly turned to my right to see a stream of crimson flames.

I swept my hand upwards, summoning a wall of blue flames that deflected the attack. Unfortunately, I failed to account for Azula's tolerance for pain, and she pushed off the ground with her hands, getting back on her feet, before aiming a slice at my head. I crouched down, ducking beneath the flames she cast, and I suddenly found the ground at my feet sliding backwards along with Takara.

Glancing to my right, I smiled at the twins before turning my attention back to Azula. She was gone, and in her place stood Zuko, who entered into a fighting stance. I narrowed my eyes at the scarred teenager before turning to Takara and saying "Go. Find Azula and stop her". I then turned to the twins and nodded, indicating that they should go with her. "I love you" I told them, and they nodded before extending their arms outward.

Several pieces of rock were ripped from the walls and ceiling of the cave, enveloping the two of them in the form of rock armour. They then charged forward along with Takara, their armour absorbing the flames Zuko shot at them.

As soon as they were past him and in the tunnel that led back into the main cavern, I said "So, after everything, you still let your father dictate your destiny". I shook my head in disappointment before taking a deep breath. I started to move my hands in circular motions, separating the positive and negative energies around me. My fingers crackled with electricity, and I smiled slightly before thrusting them forward, casting a bolt of white lightning at Zuko.

The teenager extended his own fingers and caught the lightning, absorbing it like his uncle had taught us, and sent it back at me. I caught it using the same technique, and I felt the raw power and energy coursing through me. I extended my arm forward and redirected the lightning at Zuko, but instead of redirecting it directly at him, I redirected it towards the ground at his feet. The bolt struck the ground, creating a fantastic explosion that knocked him back.

My hands were suddenly struck by rock gloves, which carried me over to one of the cavern walls and locked them in place. I could only watch as Zuko ran off, intent on ruining his life. "It won't be what you think it will be!" I shouted after him. "You'll have everything you've ever wanted, but it won't be enough!"

* * *

I ran alongside the twins, the reality of not being Azula's slave and plaything not quite sinking in just yet, until we arrived back at the main cavern. Down below, the Fire Nation Princess was battling the Avatar and his Water Tribe companion, Katara. It quickly became clear that she was outmatched, and for the first time in a long time, I began to hope that things would be better now. Unfortunately, I caught sight of several Dai Li agents emerging from a tunnel to the right, and they started making their way over to Azula.

The twins and I ran forward, intent on stopping them. One of the twins, I couldn't be sure which one, punched the ground with his armoured fist, creating a line of spiked rocks to run in front of the Dai Li agents, stopping them in their tracks. The other twin then made several punching motions, firing several pieces of his rock armour at the robed men.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion, and turned to see Prince Zuko attacking the Avatar. My attention was brought back to the matter at hand when a rock glove shot past my face, and I turned to see the Dai Li agents attacking.

While the twins faced them head-on, I attacked them from the flank. Running along a nearby wall, I leaped down amongst them. Deftly dodging their attacks, I used the training Suki and Ty Lee had given me, using a mixture of Kyoshi Warrior tactics and Chi Blocking to take down man after man. After dispatching the final Dai Li agent, I turned to my right as the ground shook, and saw the Avatar being thrown from a rolling wave of earth he was riding on by a Dai Li agent. All of a sudden, dozens of agents appeared from all sides, surrounding us. Jin and Li walked over to me, and the three of us stood almost back to back as we faced the robed men all around us.

Just then, the massive cavern began to glow, and I turned to see a crystalline tent glowing with brilliant white energy. It then exploded, and I beheld the Avatar as he floated high into the air, his eyes and tattoos glowing. I smiled, knowing that none of the men opposing us could not withstand the Avatar's power.

Suddenly, his body writhed and contorted in agony as he was struck from behind by a bolt of lightning, and I looked down to see Azula standing behind him, her fingers smoking from the attack and what remained of her lips curled into a victorious smile.

No, I thought to myself as I witnessed what was happening. He can't be dead; he's the Avatar, the world's last chance for peace and an end to this horrible war. His smoking body plummeted back down towards the ground, and his Water Tribe companion, Katara, rode forth on a massive wave, her face wet with tears. The wave came to envelop Azula, Zuko, and the Dai Li agents that were assembled near them, as she caught the body of the Avatar.

My mouth opened, though not a sound came out. I was suddenly launched into the air by a rock column, and the twins and I came to land beside the Water Tribe girl. We turned to face Azula and her brother, readying ourselves for battle, when a blue fireball struck the ground between us.

* * *

I thrust my fist forward, sending a blue fireball in between the two groups. It struck the ground, exploding with a fair amount of force and drawing their gazes to myself and Iroh. The two of us leaped down in front of Takara and the others, and the older man said "You've got to get out of here!"

"We'll hold them off as long as we can" I added, entering into a fighting stance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takara opening her mouth to protest, but I turned to her and said "Go". I then turned back and, along with Iroh, sent several fire blasts at the Dai Li agents who were assembling near us. The two of us dodged boulder after boulder, unleashing powerful firestorms of crimson and blue, as the others made their escape. We were the Dragon of the West and one of only two Firebenders in the world who could utilize blue flames; we were unstoppable in our power, able to defeat any foe.

Glancing behind me, I saw that the others were away and told Iroh "Come on, let's get out of here!" I then sliced my hand downwards, casting a wall of blue flame that roared in between us and the Dai Li. We then turned around and ran towards the waterfall. I got there first, and as I turned around, I saw a metal manacle at the end of a chain shoot through the wall of flame that I had created and ensnare the older man's wrist. As he was yanked backwards, I cried out "Iroh!" as the ground at my feet carried me upwards.

And just like that, I had been forced to leave someone else behind.

I met up with Takara and the twins, and we proceeded to follow the Avatar's companions and the Earth King and his bear to the Avatar's Bison. Soon enough, we were in the air, flying away from Ba Sing Se as fast as we could. I, along with the others, watched as the Water Tribe girl, Katara, took water from a small, silver vial and applied it to the Avatar's wound on his back. The water glowed for a moment before dissipating, and nothing changed. My shoulders slumped in defeat when the Avatar's tattoos suddenly glowed. He then started coughing, and I smiled.

"I could have done more" Takara said quietly from beside me. I turned to look at her, and saw the pained expression on her face. "I could have stopped Azula before she had gotten too far in her plans".

"Takara…"

"I could have done something sooner, probably when she first approached the Earth King".

"Takara…"

"I should have done something! Maybe if I had tried harder, I could've…"

"Takara!" I said more forcefully, shaking the woman's shoulders. She gazed into my eyes, and her own grew misty with tears. She then allowed herself to succumb to her emotions and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her, placing a comforting hand on the back of her head as she cried into my shoulder. "Shh, it's alright" I soothed. "You're safe now. You don't have to worry, anymore; I'm here".

She continued to cry into my shoulder as the Earth King gazed mournfully at the Earth Kingdom capital. "The Earth Kingdom… has fallen" he said despondently. We then flew over the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, the future suddenly very uncertain.

* * *

**Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do, isn't it? We have now finished Book Two, and events have taken a dramatic turn: Shan We is reunited with Takara and the twins, and he's joined the Avatar, but things are pretty grim. **

** I suspect that many of you fine readers were hoping to see a death match between Shan We and Azula, given their unique abilities, and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to unleash the two of them against one another. They're pretty evenly matched; Shan We is older, stronger, and more experienced, while Azula is younger, quicker, and very inventive. They're pretty much even during the fight, but if it turned into a prolonged bout, I believe that Shan We would ultimately win, given his vast experience compared to Azula. **

** Also, Azula's burning was necessary for the story. It accomplished several things at once: it allowed Shan We and Takara to finally gain vengeance on her for all she had done, it showed her that Shan We is every bit her equal, if not her better, and it also affected Zuko. I think that, in that moment, he saw his sister burned the same way he was, and it flipped a switch inside of him. He was able to, however faintly, connect with Azula in that moment, and he decided to return home after she had just suffered the same way he did three years ago. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were. **

** Also, as to Shan We regaining his Firebending: for this entire section of the story, his inner flame has been smothered by the grief and despair that he's been drowning in. It started with losing his father the way he did, and it only grew exponentially after losing Takara and the twins. His inner flame couldn't come back because he was drowning in so much grief. That changed in this chapter; he refused to allow fate to screw him over, and he re-lit his inner flame when he decided that he would never lose the twins again. **

** As you probably guessed, I'm altering my posting schedule yet again. My deepest apologies, but it's becoming hard to keep up, given that I have almost no time to write with my full-time job. I'm trying to make an effort to write for at least an hour every night, but that's slow-going. I'll endeavour to continue, but, in order to give me the proper time, I am going to post a new chapter every Wednesday. Again, I apologize for the increased delay, but I hope you will all understand. **

** Stay tuned for the beginning of Book Three: Fire, where things will really… HEAT UP!**

** Too much? Meh; I couldn't help myself. **

**Guest: Shan We is 27, Takara is 23, and the twins are 10. I hope that helps! **


	26. The Awakening

I stepped over to the mirror, dipping my hands in a bowl of water before washing my face. I stared at my reflection, at my dark brown hair which reached past my shoulders, my amber eyes, and my thick, dark brown beard that reached down to my chest. A year ago, my life had been radically different: I had been my father's right hand, serving under him as we campaigned to end the war and victoriously conquer the Earth Kingdom. Now, I was a different man: I was a fugitive and traitor in the eyes of my countrymen, my father was dead, and I now found myself traveling with the Avatar, whom I had been previously been commanded to hunt.

Everything had changed when my father had commanded me to follow Prince Zuko.

The reminder of the scarred Prince brought a scowl to my face; after everything his uncle and I had taught him, after we had aided him through the most trying time in his life, he had stabbed us all in the back, capturing Ba Sing Se along with his despicable sister. I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the burn I had marked her with. Azula was many things, none of them good, and hurting her after she had given me and those I cared about so much pain was one of the most satisfying things I had done in life.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up the knife and gripped the tip of my beard, slicing it off. After we had fled from Ba Sing Se, we had managed to meet with the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe who were encamped in the mouth of Chameleon Bay. It was there that I had met Hakoda, one of the chieftains of that people and the father of the Avatar's two companions.

He initially distrusted me, but the need to work together had forced him to overcome those concerns. After working together, the two of us had started to form a mutual respect for one another in regards to the other's military acumen and love for our children. As it turned out, we had actually met previously: shortly before my father had commanded me to follow Prince Zuko in order to capture the Avatar, we had clashed with several Water Tribe vessels in the waters off of the southern edge of the Earth Kingdom. Several of our ships had been damaged by underwater mines, and they had been undergoing repairs when Prince Zuko had arrived at my father's harbour.

The Earth King, having lived his entire sequestered life in the royal palace, had elected to travel the world so as to one day become a better ruler, leaving with his pet bear, Bosco.

With Ba Sing Se captured, the Fire Navy poured into the Eastern Lake, and our little alliance of convenience had been forced to abandon the camp at Chameleon Bay. Luckily, my knowledge of Fire Navy ships had been put to use, and we summarily captured a ship, gaining us disguises and a temporary base of operations. When that had been accomplished, we hunkered down and waited for the Avatar to awaken and recover from his injuries. During that time, we had all gotten to know each other better.

Sokka, the only non-Bender in the Avatar's little group, had been quite distrustful of Jin and Li for a time. He felt betrayed about their lying to him about their true relationship with me, and the twins were obviously upset by it. They had come to see the Water Tribe boy as a friend, and his anger troubled them. So, I had taken Sokka aside and talked with him, explaining how I had found the twins years ago in Ba Sing Se and taken them in, giving them a home. I was the only family they had ever known, and when they became separated from me, their natural instinct was to survive until they came back to me.

Once I had posed the question of what he would do in their place, he soon came to realize that he would have done the same thing with his father.

Katara, his sister, was a remarkable young woman, and I was honoured to make her acquaintance. She was one of the finest Waterbenders I had ever encountered, and she possessed a natural empathy that I found very admirable. She was much more accepting of Jin and Li's lie, having grown quite attached to the Earthbenders, which made me glad. Eventually, during a conversation over tea, she had told me of how her mother had died during a Fire Nation raid when she had been a little girl. I expressed my sympathies, telling her in turn of how I had lost my own mother when I had been little. When she was not among the rest of us, she spent most of her time sitting with the Avatar, awaiting his revival. It was obvious to me that the two of them shared a strong bond; after everything they had been through, they deserved to have someone like that.

Toph was just as I remembered her from when Iroh and I had encountered her in the wilderness: brash, head-strong, and self-confidant. I was completely amazed at her story, how she used her Earthbending in order to 'see' by sensing the vibrations, a skill which she had passed on to Jin and Li. I could see that my boys were quite taken with the snarky blind girl, and I completely understood.

As I finished cutting the excess hair from my face, leaving only my thick sideburns that I had sported for most of my adult life, I tried to push past the fact that I almost perfectly resembled my father. I pursed my lips, moving on to the hair on my head; he had been solely focused on his own legend and glory after my mother's death, and he had become a symbol for everything that was wrong with my country. He had been a horrible father, and I swore to myself that I would be a better father to Jin and Li than he had been to me.

Having those two back in my life made me happier than I could ever express. Even if they were not my own flesh and blood, they were still my sons; I was still raising them in the traditions and customs of my people, and they were every bit my family as my parents had been. They were equally overjoyed at being reunited, and we often spent innumerable hours regaling each other with tales of our exploits while we had been separated. They had been through quite an ordeal, and as a father, I couldn't be more proud of them. I was also astounded that they, along with Toph, had done the unthinkable and discovered how to Bend metal, something which Earthbenders had not been able to do for all history. They were truly special.

Takara, however, presented the most difficult challenge. She was scarred, both mentally and physically, by her slavery under Azula, and she had needed much recovery. I often came to visit her in her quarters to converse over tea and Pai Sho, and we would discuss anything from what we wanted out of life to simply the events of the day. I could tell that our conversations were just what she needed, and I endeavoured to do as much as I could in order to help her recover. Some nights, however, when walking by her quarters, I could hear her crying in her sleep. Whenever that happened, my heart ached in my chest, and I longed to rid her of whatever demons plagued her.

With a final slice of the knife, I was finished. Setting the knife down, I dipped my hands into the bowl of water once more and thoroughly rinsed my face. With that, I tied my hair into a top-knot and held it together with a simple bronze ring. It was very strange, looking at my reflection; I now looked as I did not even a year ago, and yet it felt… foreign, as if I were stepping into the shoes of someone else. Turning around, I craned my neck in order to see the purple Dragon tattoo on my back and to reassure myself that I was still me. This feeling endured as I equipped a Fire Nation uniform, and I elected to take a walk and clear my head.

I made my way outside, into the dark night. The moon was full, and it bathed the ship in pale, white light. The sea was entirely calm, and there was no wind to speak of, resulting in a very tranquil silence that permeated my surroundings. As I stepped onto the platform on the conning tower that overlooked the rest of the cruiser, I saw that someone else was there. It was Takara, and she was leaning against the railing, gazing out at the distance.

I walked over beside her, leaning against the railing. She turned to regard me, and she said "You shaved".

"I did" I replied, glancing over at her. "I thought it was about time for me to trim my hair and beard; they've been growing out of control for weeks".

"I like it" she said. "You certainly look very handsome, especially in the moonlight".

"And you look especially beautiful in the moonlight" I added. The Kyoshi Warrior blushed, looking down at the floor. I smiled, and we returned our gazes to the still sea.

"I've been coming out here the last few nights" she said, absently tugging on a few strands of her long, black hair, which ran down to her back. "I haven't been able to sleep at night, so I come here". I nodded, knowing that she was still plagued by nightmares. "There's just something… comforting about the silence".

"I know what you mean" I agreed. "There is no background noise, no distractions, nothing but you and your thoughts; it's very peaceful".

For a moment, neither of us said a word, content in enjoying the still silence the night offered. Takara stared ahead, clearly burdened by something. I said nothing, knowing that she would say whatever she needed to when she wanted to. Eventually, she said "I don't sleep anymore. My bed doesn't offer any comfort. Every time I close my eyes, I see her standing there, that smug little smirk on her face. I wake up covered in sweat, out of breath, and convinced that she's standing right next to me".

I cast a surreptitious glance at the Kyoshi Warrior, and saw that her eyes were starting to grow misty with tears. I placed my hand on top of hers, and her fingers gripped mine tightly.

She turned to look at me, and my heart ached as I saw the pain in her eyes. "You were all that kept me going" she choked, letting her emotions take hold as the tears ran down her face. "I thought of you every day". She then reached into her sleeve and took something out. I saw that it was the White Lotus tile I had given her before her capture. "Whenever I felt the darkness and despair threatening to drown me, I looked at this and I thought of you. It was all that kept me sane".

"I thought of you, too" I told her. "In those moments when I would despair, when I thought about all that I had lost, I thought of you and the twins. I thought of you because, in our time together, I grew to care about you a great deal". While I spoke, we gazed into each other's eyes, and I found myself unable to look away from the enchanting green and blue orbs that seemed to gaze into my very soul.

As we were both transfixed by some sort of spell, we ever so slowly started to lean closer to the other. In that moment, nothing else mattered; everything fell away, leaving only the two of us. Our lips came closer and closer, until…

"No, I will not lend you my boomerang!" Sokka's voice shouted, shattering the tranquil silence and snapping us out of our enchantment. Takara and I looked down below, and saw that Jin and Li were standing near the edge of the deck in front of the Water Tribe boy, who indignantly held onto his prized weapon. "I don't care if you only want to 'try it out'; you're not touching my boomerang!"

I smiled, and turned back to Takara. For a long moment, we stood there, staring at each other, until she leaned over and gently kissed me on the cheek. "Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" I asked, still holding her hand in mine.

She smiled. "I'd love that".

The following morning, we were all on the deck. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, and I was enjoying some quality time with Takara and the twins, who were back in their usual Fire Nation garb with their hair tied into ponytails. Suddenly, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning to my left, I saw that Aang was lying on the deck in front of Hakoda and Bato. "He's awake!" I said, causing the others to turn and look at the Avatar, who, after a month of recovery, had grown a fair amount of hair over his tattooed head.

"Twinkle-toes, that's got to be you" Toph said, and we all gathered around the boy.

"Aang, you're awake" Katara eagerly said, and I could sense just how much relief she was feeling.

"Are you sure?" he asked meekly, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming".

"You're not dreaming" Katara replied as she embraced him in a tight hug. "You're finally awake".

Sokka then brushed past me in full Firebender armour as he walked up to his companion. "Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy" he said, his voice muffled somewhat due to the skull-like faceplate.

"Sokka?" Aang asked, clearly confused. He then groaned as he suddenly passed out, falling backwards.

"He's gonna…" Toph started to say, but she was too late. He fell backwards, landing on the cold metal.

I crouched beside him and pressed my hand against his forehead and cheeks. Jin went below deck, and a few minutes later, he returned with a ceramic tea pot with water in it, along with a cup. I took the pot and lit a blue flame in my left hand, bathing the group in blue light. Once the tea was ready, I poured it into the cup before holding it up to Aang's nose. A moment later, his eyes slowly opened, and I helped him to sit up as Li wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

He looked at me, and shouted in fear, probably thinking that I was my father. Katara was at his side in an instant, and he was relatively calm a moment later. "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" he asked. "Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

Katara crouched down beside him, and the rest of us proceeded to give them some privacy. Hakoda attempted to introduce himself to Aang, but Katara quickly dismissed him. "He's been through so much" Takara said, referring to the Avatar.

"He was brought back from the dead" I replied. "That's an experience that none of us can truly understand".

"Then how did Katara bring him back?" she asked as we turned to gaze out at the water.

"She told me that she used water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole" I explained. "It's one of the most spiritual places in the world, which gave the water unique properties that allowed Katara to work a miracle".

A short time later, I stood beside Hakoda as we, Bato, and the others gathered in a circle. We ate noodles from bowls as the sun shone down on us, and Sokka explained "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men". He paused as he loudly slurped some noodles into his mouth before continuing. "The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise with Shan We's help".

Aang turned to look at me in slight surprise, and I bowed my head.

"Since then", Sokka continued, pointing at a map of the Earth Kingdom, "we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us".

Aang nodded absently, staring up at the sky. "So, what now?" he asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan" Hakoda replied. He, Sokka, and I had spent the last several days altering the plan to accommodate for the fact that we no longer had access to the Earth Kingdom armies. I had been very impressed with Sokka; he possessed a natural cleverness and penchant for strategy that was beyond his years.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan" Katara corrected, the bitterness towards her father quite evident in her voice.

"Yes, Sokka's plan" Hakoda agreed, looking somewhat dejected. He then turned back to Aang. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable".

"So we're planning a smaller invasion" Sokka elaborated. "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from the Earth Kingdom".

Swallowing some noodles, I added "Like the serpent, we must strike our target with precision where he is most vulnerable".

"We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke" Sokka added, motioning over to the massive and tiny boys who used to run with Jet.

"Good to see you again, Aang" the large one rumbled as he ate.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage". Sokka then held his hand beside his mouth and whispered "We have a secret: you".

"Me?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead" Sokka replied cheerfully, standing up and raising his arms into the air. "Isn't that great?"

The Airbender wasn't as enthused as his companion, and he stood up before walking over to the edge of the deck, looking like he was about to be sick. "The whole world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great" Sokka countered. "It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun".

"Any surprise, no matter how significant, can turn the tides of any war" I added.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea" Aang said, scrunching his face in frustration and tightly gripping his head. Suddenly, a foghorn sounded in the distance, and we turned to see a Fire Navy cruiser coming towards us. "I'll handle this" the tattooed boy said confidently, turning his staff into a glider. "The Avatar is back". He grunted in pain as he held his stomach, and as he gripped his glider, he looked just about ready to pass out.

"Aang, wait" Katara cautioned. "Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation".

After a moment, he reluctantly closed his glider. "Everyone, just stay calm" I said as Hakoda and Bato put their helmets on. "We can take care of this". Pipsqueak and The Duke covered Appa with a large tarp, while the others hid in the stairwell leading below deck. As the other ship came to be parallel with ours, I told Hakoda and Bato "Just let me do the talking".

The other vessel then lowered a gangplank, and an officer accompanied by two Firebending soldiers walked over it towards us. "Commander, why are you off course?" the officer asked me. "All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation".

"We're from the eastern fleet, actually" I replied evenly, clasping my hands behind my back. "We have orders to deliver some cargo to the homeland".

"Ah, eastern fleet" the officer replied, sounding like he understood my explanation. "Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way".

Admiral Chan: I had met the man a few times. "I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir" Bato said.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the officer asked. Admiral Chan was infamous in the military for his lousy communication skills.

"Next time, we will be sure to send two hawks, just to be sure you get the message" I replied. We then bowed to each other, and Bato, Hakoda, and I proceeded to walk away. I was pretty sure the captain bought by explanation, and hopefully, we would be well outside of the Earth Kingdom before they realized that we were not, in fact, from the eastern fleet.

Suddenly, Toph cried out "They know!" I whirled around just as she planted her hand on the deck. A line then crept over to the gangplank, causing it to split in half and fall into the water, taking the captain and his two guards with it. Several soldiers on the other ship gathered against the edge of their deck, looking ready to attack. I made a horizontal slice with my arm, casting an arc of blue flames to shoot towards them. Katara followed through by lifting her arms, causing a large wave to form in between the two ships. She then thrust her arms forward, and the wave violently shoved the other ship away.

"Get us out of here!" I shouted. The smokestacks then belched forth black smog as we started getting away from here as quickly as possible. Takara and the twins then hurried over to me, and I explained "Unfortunately, my little excuse for our presence here was not accepted". Just then, something struck the water just off of our port bow. I turned and saw a flaming fireball arcing through the air towards us. Taking a deep breath, I began to move my arms in circular motions, separating the positive and negative energies around me. My hands began to crackle with electricity, and I proceeded to thrust my arms forward. A bolt of white lightning arced from my fingertips, and it struck the fireball, creating a fantastic explosion.

Unfortunately, more kept coming, and I couldn't keep up with them all. Pipsqueak hefted a sizeable boulder onto the deck, and Jin and Li stood on either side of it. Working together, they ripped a circular chunk from the boulder before thrusting their arms forward and launching it at the pursuing ship. The rock struck one of the enemy's catapults, taking it out, while another one fired a flaming fireball.

As Jin and Li took it out with another chunk of rock, the other ship fired a harpoon at us. It struck the hull underneath the water, and our ship shook from the impact. "We have a hull breach!" I warned.

Katara moved over to the edge of the deck, proceeding to create a line of ice that crept along the side of the hull until it reached the breach. Once that was sealed, she said "I'm gonna give us some cover". She then used her Bending in order to create a massive veil of fog that covered both ships. My hands clenched into fists, prepared for a fight despite the cover we had just been given.

Suddenly, a fireball pierced through the fog, and before I could do anything, it struck the boulder Jin and Li were using for ammunition. A few moments later, and the fog dissipated as we were continually pounded by fireballs. One of them struck the engine, and I quickly hurried over to where a fire was burning. Holding my hand out, palm facing upwards, I used my Bending to gather the flames into a tiny ball that hovered over my palm. I then turned around and thrust my arm at the enemy ship, firing a powerful, compressed stream of crimson flames at our pursuers.

"How we doing?" Toph asked in her high-pitched voice, and I turned to see Sokka dissuading Aang from doing something foolish.

"Things couldn't get much worse" he replied. Things instantly became worse as a massive sea serpent burst from the water, roaring as it looked down at us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jin and Li slapping their foreheads as Sokka asked "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy" Toph replied.

The sea serpent reared its head back, but before it could attack, a fireball struck it in the side of the head. It turned its gaze to the other ship, and it dived beneath the surface of the water. It re-emerged beside the other ship, and it proceeded to coil its green body around the vessel's hull. "Thank you, the universe" Sokka said as we sailed away.

* * *

I entered into a fighting stance, as did my opponent. For a moment, we stood perfectly still in the ship's sparring room, neither one of us moving. Eventually, Shan We made an almost imperceptible nod, and we proceeded to duel. I charged towards the Firebender, who wore nothing but a simple pair of pants, leaving his well-muscled torso bare. Ever since we had fled from Ba Sing Se, he had been getting back into shape after meandering through the Earth Kingdom as a refugee, and his body was already starting to fill back into what it was like before.

Suddenly, I saw a fist flying towards my face, and I barely managed to redirect the attack. "A little distracted, are we?" the Firebender asked with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes as I punched him in the gut, sending him back a step and giving me an opening. I leaped over him, landing a moment later and attempting to sweep his legs out from under him in the same motion. He pushed off the ground, and my leg swept uselessly beneath his feet. I instantly reacted in the half second before he touched the ground, standing up and aiming a spinning kick at his head.

He ducked beneath my leg, proceeding to sweep my other one out from under me in the same motion. I quickly found myself falling backwards, but I managed to have my hands touch the floor first. I pushed off, getting back on my feet in the same motion. I then pushed off the ground with my feet, somersaulting through the air before landing gracefully on my feet away from my opponent.

I turned to face him, and he started to slowly circle me. I matched his every move, and we moved in a circle, sizing the other up like a predator hunting its prey. Eventually, we charged each other, tired of waiting and wanting to get back into the action.

He pushed off the floor and aimed a kick at my head, while I elected to slide down below him. Once he was past me, I stood back up and attacked. For the next few minutes, we engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand duel, both of us seeming to be of equal skill. Eventually, he managed to catch one of my hands, and he proceeded to flip me onto my back. He smiled triumphantly, and I took advantage of his belief that our duel was over by locking my legs around his neck and flipping him onto his back.

I then got on top of him, smiling triumphantly as I beat him. However, I fell victim to the same trap, and Shan We used his greater strength in order to roll me onto my back. He then used his arm to pin both of mine above my head. Resisting was useless, and I found that I was truly beat. However, that was quickly forgotten once I realized just how close our faces were.

We were bare inches from each other; I could feel his breath tickling my skin, and I gazed into his rich, amber eyes as he gazed into mine. For what seemed like an eternity, we remained perfectly still, and I was perfectly aware of his strong, muscular body pressing against mine. As we stared into each other's eyes, Shan We started leaning in close. Just as our lips would have made contact, the door to the sparring room opened.

I growled in frustration. Why did the universe hate me so much?

Shan We looked over at whoever had entered, and I craned my neck as Sokka and Katara stepped inside. "We've got a problem" the Water Tribe boy said. Upon noticing us, he suddenly became very nervous, tugging at his shirt collar as he said "Or, uh, we can always…"

"What is it?" Shan We asked, cutting him off.

"Aang is gone".

The Firebender looked down at me with slight shock, and my mouth opened slightly. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, and he helped me to stand before he re-equipped his Fire Nation uniform. "Another time" he whispered as we followed Sokka and Katara through the ship.

"What happened?" I asked as we stepped onto the deck. It was still dark out, and while I had no idea as to how long we were sparring, I figured that it must be close to sunrise.

"Aang has got it into his head that he has to end the war by himself" Katara explained. "He thinks that he failed back at Ba Sing Se, and now he wants to prove that he can do it on his own! He never even talked to me before deciding to leave!"

I saw just how hurt the girl was, and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll find him".

"The only place he would go is the Fire Nation, so that's where he have to go" Sokka said, proceeding to get Appa ready.

"We're coming, too" Shan We said, referring to myself and the twins. "I'll be able to help guide you all with my knowledge of the Fire Nation, and I won't have my family be separated again".

Sokka, Katara, and Toph nodded, understanding. Hakoda then walked up to us. "We can meet up on the day of the invasion" he said as Toph and the twins climbed onto Appa's saddle. "Hopefully, you might also be able to gain some useful information along the way".

Shan We walked over to him, and the two men took each other's hand as they placed the other on each other's shoulders. "It's been an honour" the Firebender told him, and the Water Tribe warrior nodded. I then climbed onto the Bison's saddle with him as Sokka and Katara embraced their father in a tight hug.

"This isn't goodbye" Sokka said, sounding like he was willing the universe to obey him.

"It isn't" Hakoda agreed. "I'll see you both soon enough. Just know that I am so proud of you, both of you".

"We'll miss you, dad" Katara choked, and with that, we were off, leaving the stolen Fire Navy cruiser behind as Appa soared through the air. We traveled for some time, eventually spotting a fleet of Fire Navy ships forming a blockade.

"We should fly above the clouds" Shan We suggested. "That way, it will be harder for the ships to spot us". Sokka, who was handling the reins, did so, and we passed over the blockade without incident. Eventually, the sun started to rise, bathing us in brilliant orange light. We then approached a crescent-shaped island with a volcano at its centre. The volcano was active, and most of the island was covered by rivers of lava. Down below, on the very edge of the island, I spotted something.

"There! I think I see him!" I cried, pointing down to where I saw him. Sokka brought Appa down onto the shore, and we all proceeded to dismount and head over to where Aang was lying at the edge of the water.

Katara practically sprinted over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay" she said, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Jin and Li then joined the others as they embraced in a group hug, while Shan We and I were content with smiling as we stood close by. Once the embrace was broken, Aang gazed out at the ocean. "I have so much to do" he said, sounding like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which in his case was true.

"I know", Katara agreed sympathetically, "but you'll have our help".

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse" Sokka explained.

"Hey, what's…" Toph started to say, turning to her left. She then picked up the gnarled and twisted remains of Aang's staff from the water. "Oh, it's your glider".

"That's okay" the Airbender said solemnly as he took it in his hands. "If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive". He then hopped away, landing near a river of lava. He planted his glider into the ground, and as he walked away, it caught fire, burning like a plant in a forest fire. As it burned, Shan We wrapped an arm around my waist. I did the same, resting my head against his shoulder and taking comfort from his presence.

* * *

**In the immortal words of 'Get Smart': "Missed it by **_**that **_**much!" **

** This part of the story is one that I have been looking forward to for a long time now. Shan We and Takara are finally reunited, and it gives me a chance to fully explore their romance together. The first book was all about kindling the initial flame, the second was the cliché "my heart burns for you!" while they were apart, and now we get to see their relationship blossoming. However, it's far too early for them to share their first kiss; that would just be too easy. Muahahaha!**

** So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I appreciate your continued patience in regards to the new time gap in between postings. Stay tuned for: The Headband! **


	27. The Headband

"I think I see a cave below" Aang said. I couldn't see anything, as the Airbender was currently maintaining a small cloud around Appa in order to camouflage us from any possible Fire Nation soldiers.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" Sokka hissed. The ten-ton flying Bison came to hover above the ground, and Aang proceeded to dispel the cloud. There was, indeed, a cave, one we could hopefully use as a base of operations while we manoeuvred through Fire Nation territory. It was still very strange, being a fugitive and having to stealthily move through my own country. Sokka pressed himself up against a nearby rock, keeping a weather eye for any unwanted guests. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut".

As I lifted Jin and Li off of Appa's saddle and onto the ground, Toph remarked "Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in".

I smirked, and Sokka rebuffed the blind girl's statement. "Hey, we're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds". He pointed to a group of birds standing on the rock he was pressed against, and one of them proceeded to hop onto his head before squawking. Beside me, I could see Takara trying to stifle an amused chuckle. What we were doing was good for her; she needed a mission, something to focus on that would give her a purpose and distract her from her nightmares.

We proceeded to enter the cave, finding it more than spacious enough for our needs. Takara rubbed her arms and said "It's a little chilly in here".

I responded by rubbing my hands together, warming them up using my body's naturally-greater internal temperature. I then walked over to the Kyoshi Warrior and started rubbing her arms. She smiled appreciatively, and I heard Sokka say "Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins: hiding in cave after cave… after cave… after cave".

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people" Katara replied. "What we need is some new clothes".

"She's right" I agreed. "The best way to hide is to do so in plain sight".

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out" Aang said. "If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave".

"Plus, they have real food out there" Toph added. "Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" She emphasized her point by slamming her fist against the wall, causing several small, white insects to emerge. Momo suddenly appeared and started devouring one such insect before turning to look at us, a pair of legs dangling out of his mouth.

"Looks like we got outvoted, sport" Sokka said. "Let's get some new clothes".

We then made our way out of the cave, on the lookout for any building that might have what we were looking for. We eventually came to a house situated next to a small waterfall, and next to it were rows and rows of steaming clothes. "I don't know about this" Aang said apprehensively. "These clothes belong to somebody".

"I call the silk robe!" Katara cried excitedly.

As she vaulted herself over a rock, I exchanged a smirk with Takara and the twins before we followed suite, running towards the clothes lines. We grabbed what we could in a hurry, and after grabbing simple commoner clothing, I saw Jin and Li grabbing matching sets of clothes. I realized what they were, and started to say "Boys…" when the man sleeping at the doorway of the house started to wake up. I hurriedly managed to take one of the wooden posts holding one of the clothes lines together. In order to escape unseen, we all bid a hasty retreat and made our way back to the cave.

It was too late to correct their mistake, so I had to go about exchanging my military uniform for simple commoner clothes. Once I was dressed, I went about carving the wooden post I had grabbed. As I worked, I turned and saw Takara hiding behind a rock for privacy as she changed. I could see her left shoulder, and it was bare as the Kyoshi Warrior was in the process of changing her attire. She caught sight of me, and I smiled over at her. She blushed before finishing. "Well, how do I look?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I beheld her dressed in a simple red top that left her right shoulder, arms, and toned midriff bare, along with a simple skirt. Her long, black hair was left loose, and it ran down to her back, framing her perfect face which was accentuated by her enchanting blue and green eyes. I was completely speechless, stammering out "Uh… I think, um…"

She chuckled at my current state. "I'll take that as a compliment". She then saw what I was doing, and asked "What's that for?"

I finished my work, standing up and testing out my new walking stick. "When people see a man of my age, with my apparent physical fitness, they're going to wonder why I'm not currently in the military, and we don't want any undue attention".

"So you pose as a cripple?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Very clever".

We then joined the others as they finished dressing. Sokka tied his hair into a top-knot to go along with his average clothes, while Aang and the twins were dressed in matching uniforms consisting of brown pants, shirts, black vests, and headbands with a logo in the centre. "Ta-da" Aang said. "Normal kid".

"Hmm… I should probably wear shoes", Toph said, "but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes". She then pulled back on her footwear until the soles shot at me. I managed to catch them before they hit my face, and the blind girl stood up and said "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind Earthbender".

"How do I look?" Katara asked. I turned and saw that she was dressed much the same way as Takara.

Aang blushed so much that his face was turning pink, and it was slightly adorable to see him so infatuated. "Uh, your mom's necklace" he pointed out.

"Oh… oh, yeah" the Water Tribe girl said somewhat dejectedly. "I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?"

We then made our way into town, buying several accessories that completed our individual looks. Takara and Katara bought crimson necklaces, Toph bought a bronze hair piece, and Sokka bought a simple headband for his topknot. Once our purchases were complete, we found ourselves standing in an alley. "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here 100 years ago" Aang said after stuffing Momo into his shirt. "So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation: 'stay flamin'".

"Actually", I said as the Airbender started walking into the street, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him, "I should take the lead. The last person in my family to use those words were my grandparents. And let me guess: you'd greet people by saying 'flameo, hotman!'?"

Aang shrugged and replied "Yeah".

"Exactly my point. What we need is a convincing cover story that we can tell people. So, Takara and I are married, Jin, Li, and Aang are our children, and Sokka and Katara will be our nephew and niece. Everyone clear?" They all nodded, and I proceeded to lead the way, leaning on my walking stick and limping convincingly. We made our way to a small restaurant where we could get some food to fill our hungry bellies.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked nervously.

"Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat, even the meat". We turned to see a cow pig chomping down on several pieces of ham.

Aang scrunched up his face in mild disgust. "You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage".

I nodded. Turning to Jin and Li, I said "Why don't you two go with him? We don't want him to make a scene, do we?" The twins shook their heads in agreement, and they stayed with Aang as the rest of us entered the restaurant. My stomach rumbled as my nose picked up on familiar smells that I hadn't encountered for a long time.

* * *

Jin and Li stood on either side of Aang, their arms crossed, as the Airbender greeted people walking by. "Hotman, hotman, hotman" he said, causing the twins to hold a hand to their foreheads and shake their heads in mild embarrassment.

They then caught sight of two men and a woman approaching them, and the twins got a bad feeling about them. "It's over, we caught you" the man in front said.

"Who, us?" Aang asked.

The man put his hands on his hips. "It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here. Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform". Jin and Li looked down at their clothes; so that was what their father had been trying to warn them about. Aang nervously laughed as the three of them were roughly led away from town. A short time later, they found themselves at a Fire Nation school. It was quite impressive, and the statue of Fire Lord Ozai gave it a very ominous tone.

Jin, Li, and Aang were shoved into a classroom, and they were greeted by the open stares of at least a dozen or so children around their age. A woman stood at the front of the room, a pointer in her hand. "Oh… are these new minds ready for molding?" she asked.

"That's right" Aang replied jovially. "Let the molding begin". Jin and Li, on the other hand, bowed to the older woman, in keeping with proper etiquette that their father had taught them.

"Wait a minute" the woman, presumably the teacher for this class, suddenly said, causing the twins to tense. She gasped and said "You're not from the Fire Nation". She then held her arms behind her back as she slowly walked around the three of them. "Clearly you're from the colonies".

The twins glanced at Aang, who said "Yeah, the colonies, of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom".

"Your etiquette is terrible" the woman told the Airbender. "In the homeland, we bow to our elders. Like so". She then bowed to them in the same manner that the twins had done moments ago.

"Sorry, ma'am" Aang apologized. He then attempted to replicate the bow, but his fist touched the open palm of his other hand. Jin showed him the error, and Aang was able to bow properly.

"Clearly these two are far better versed in the ways of our people than you are" the instructor told the Airbender. "But we don't wear head-coverings indoors".

Jin and Li took their headbands off, while Aang said "Um, I have a scar. It's really embarrassing".

"Very well" the instructor said. "What are your names? Or should we just call you, young man, mannerless colony slob?"

Aang chuckled. "Just 'slob' is fine. Or, uh… Kuzon. And these are my brothers, Jin and Li". The twins bowed their heads to the instructor before turning to look at their new classmates.

"And do your brothers not have the ability to speak for themselves?" the instructor asked.

"No, ma'am" Aang replied. "They can't talk. They were born that way". With a nod, the instructor allowed them to join the class. After a day of learning, school was finally done. Jin and Li , after putting their headbands back together, accompanied the Airbender as he walked outside. He opened up his shirt collar enough to allow Momo's face to peer up at him. "We made it through the day, Momo… and it was pretty fun".

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey" a voice suddenly said from behind them.

Jin and Li instantly turned around, ready for some kind of fight, while Aang turned around and asked "What monkey?" As it turned out, they faced only a girl whom they had been in class with, so the twins allowed themselves to relax.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale" the girl assured. She extended her hand and said "My name's On Ji". The twins shook her hand, and she said "I like your headband, by the way".

Suddenly, someone shoved past Li, and they saw that it was a boy around their age, though a little taller and bigger. He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and said "On Ji, you don't have to babysit the new kids".

"Wow" Aang said, bowing to him. "You must be one of those popular kids we've been hearing about".

"That's right" the boy said smugly. "Now, listen, friends, I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly: On Ji is my girlfriend. Don't forget it".

He and On Ji then walked away, and the twins scowled at the back of the boy's head as they crossed their arms. Aang waved and said "It was nice meeting you".

"I don't believe it" a boy said from beside them. "He didn't beat you up. Not even a little".

"I guess we're just lucky" Aang replied.

"We were on our way to play hide and explode" the boy said, motioning over to several other children standing nearby. "You wanna come?"

"We'd love to!" Aang said excitedly. Jin and Li exchanged a glance before shrugging and running after the other children.

* * *

I poured tea into two cups before setting the pot down. Takara and I took a sip just as I saw movement at the mouth of the cave. "There they are!" I said, standing up.

The twins and Aang made their way inside the cave, and Katara asked "Where have you been? We've been worried sick".

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around Jin and Li, noticing that they were covered by soot in some spots. "We got invited to play with some kids after school" Aang replied. I froze in the process of wiping Li's face clean.

Sokka bolted up instantly. "After what?" he demanded, his eyes as wide as dinner bowls.

"We enrolled in a Fire Nation school" the Airbender explained after removing his headband. "And we're going back tomorrow".

"Enrolled in what?" Sokka demanded before collapsing onto his bedroll.

"I was going to warn you three that you had grabbed school uniforms, but there was no time" I said as I finished cleaning the soot off of Jin and Li. "Did you play hide and explode?" They nodded, and I snorted in amusement.

"How did you enroll in school without getting caught?" Takara asked.

"The instructor assumed we were from the colonies, so we just went with it" Aang replied.

I nodded, knowing that, for now, our secret was still safe. We all then gathered around a lump of firewood. I breathed some flames onto it, and a fire roared to life, bathing us in blue light as Toph and the twins used their Bending in order to create seats for us to sit on. Sokka, having come to, said "Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but is sounds… really terrible".

"Yeah, we got our outfits" Toph agreed. "What do you need to go to school for?"

"Every minute we're in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai". He then held up an exact portrait of the Fire Lord. "And here's one that I made out of noodles".

"Impressive, I admit" Sokka said, holding his chin. "But I still think it's too dangerous".

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river, then" Aang said. "It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow".

"Hmm… I am a fan of secret rivers" Sokka said, his interest piqued. He turned to me and asked "Do you know anything about this river?" I shook my head, and he turned back to Aang. "Fine, let's stay a few more days".

"Flameo, hotman!" the Airbender exclaimed, standing up and raising his arms into the air.

He then ran off, and Sokka turned to me. "Flameo?" he asked, and I slapped my forehead.

* * *

"Good morning, class" the instructor greeted, and the twins stood up along with all of their classmates. Aang stood up after them, and once the instructor was seated at the head of the room, she said "Recite the Fire Nation oath".

Jin and Li then turned around and faced the portrait of Fire Lord Ozai along with the others, bowing as the others recited in unison "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country and with my feet…"

With the oath recited, there was no longer anyone else except Aang speaking. "Fire Lord… feet… blah blah blah".

Jin and Li sat back down with the others as the instructor struck her pointer on the book in front of her. "Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz of our great march of civilization". All the other students groaned before preparing to write in their books. "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?" Aang raised his hand, and the instructor asked "Kuzon?"

"Is that a trick question?" Aang asked as he stood up. Jin and Li exchanged a glance; if the Airbender drew too much attention, then their cover story would become useless. "The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush".

Almost everyone in the room looked about ready to faint, and the instructor looked about ready to explode. "Well, I don't know how _you _could possibly know more than our national history book, unless you were there a hundred years ago".

Aang suddenly blanched. "I'll just write down my best guess" he said, quickly sitting back down and writing in his book.

After that, the three of them found themselves in music class, sitting behind a portrait of Fire Lord Ozai. The instructor tapped his baton at the podium he stood in front of. Jin and Li joined the others in playing their instruments, until Aang suddenly started playing something completely different with the Tsungi horn and moving his feet. "Kuzon?" the instructor asked.

Aang looked around at the others, who were all staring at him. "I know", he replied, "I'm a terrible Tsungi hornist".

"No, child" the instructor corrected. "That hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?"

Jin and Li glanced at Aang's feet as the Airbender said "I was just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland, right?"

The twins shook their heads as the instructor replied "Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order".

"But what about expressing yourself?" Aang asked. The twins exchanged a nervous glance; was he trying to get them caught?

"I know sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies" the instructor replied. "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you". The orchestra then resumed playing, but the Airbender didn't look too pleased.

Finally, after a long, tiring day, Jin and Li accompanied Aang once school was out. As soon as they stepped out into the courtyard, all the other children stared and whispered. "Oh, hi, Kuzon" On Ji greeted. "I really liked that crazy dance you were doing".

"Thanks, On Ji" Aang said. "I could show it to you again if you'd like".

He cried out as his book was suddenly burnt to a crisp by flames. "What'd you say, colony trash?" a familiar voice demanded. They turned and saw that pompous boy from yesterday. "You're gonna show her something?"

"Just some dance moves" Aang replied, looking completely calm.

"Nobody shows my On Ji anything, especially movement" the boy said, and he suddenly lunged at Aang. Jin and Li backed up into the gathered crowd as the two boys proceeded to engage in a fight. The Airbender didn't throw a single punch, dodging and moving out of the way of every strike. Even without using his Airbending, he was still incredibly agile and light on his feet. Eventually, the other boy lost his balance, and he fell onto the ground.

The crowd then parted as an old man dressed in fine robes approached. "Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school".

"Parents, but…" Aang started to say.

"Don't be late" the man, who Jin and Li took to be the headmaster, cut him off. He then walked away, and Aang bore a worried expression. The twins placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs…?" the school's headmaster started to say.

"Zhang… Lee Zhang" Shan We introduced, resting both hands on the walking stick that he placed in between his legs. "This is my wife, Min" he said, motioning over to me. I was dressed in my Fire Nation disguise, though we had altered it slightly so that I appeared to be pregnant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zhang, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil".

"Oh my" I said, trying to sound convincingly shocked as Aang sat in between us looking a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Looking down at him, I asked "Kuzon, how could you do such things? This isn't like you".

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am" the headmaster told me. "Nonetheless, you're forewarned: if he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school… by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster" Shan We replied. "I'll straighten this boy out something fierce". He then turned to Aang and said "Young man, when we get home, you're going to get the punishment of a lifetime, and you'll be sorry". I was slightly shocked at how convincingly threatening the Firebender was being, though considering who his father had been, I wasn't all that surprised that he was familiar with harsh discipline.

"That's what I like to hear" the headmaster said with a hint of satisfaction. We got up to leave, and he asked "Might I ask about your injuries?"

I exchanged a surreptitious glance with Shan We before he turned to the headmaster and replied "I was wounded by Earthbenders. I've been a cripple ever since".

"And I was attacked by a wild animal when I was a girl" I added, thinking of an explanation on the spot for the scars on my cheeks. We then made our way out of the school and back to the cave. Once we arrived, I disposed of the loose fur from Appa that I had used as part of my disguise.

"So, how did it go?" Katara asked.

"I still wanted to be Aang's father" Sokka said with slight indignation. "I had my beard prepared and everything!"

Ignoring the question, Shan We tossed his walking stick onto the ground before turning to Aang. "I think that's the universe's way of telling us that you shouldn't go to school anymore".

"I'm not ready to leave" Aang replied. "I'm having fun for once just being a normal kid. Listen, guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom".

"That's easier said than done, Aang" Shan We said, crossing his arms. "My people have been like this for 100 years now; it's who they've become".

"But you turned out differently" the Airbender pointed out.

"That was due to… special circumstances" the Firebender clarified.

"Special circumstances? Like what?" Sokka asked.

Shan We glanced at each of us. He eventually sighed before saying "My mother died when I was seven. Before that, I went to the same schools, learned from the same instructors, and read from the same history books. After she passed, my father and I started dealing with our grief in different ways; he became consumed by his desire for power and glory, while I endeavoured to learn on my own. I started teaching myself when it came to knowledge and Firebending, and once I was eligible for service in the military, I learned about the world as I traveled, circumventing the history books that tell my people that we're spreading our good fortune to the rest of the world".

I walked over and took his hand in mine, knowing that his mother's death was a touchy subject for him. The others looked down at the blue fire in the centre of the cave before Aang said "I still have to try".

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked. "No offense" he quickly added, looking at Shan We.

The Firebender shrugged, and Aang replied "I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party".

For a moment, we all merely stood in place, staring at the Airbender. Eventually, Sokka turned around, doing something to his face. A moment later, he turned back, wearing the beard he had prepared in the event of having to play Aang's father. He then pointed to the back of the cave and said "Go to your room!"

* * *

As the sun made its journey through the sky, we prepared for Aang's little 'dance party'. Toph and the twins used their Bending to create places for the band, while Sokka, Katara, and I went about placing candles all around the cave. Once we were done, Shan We snapped his fingers, creating a small blue flame. He then tossed it to the side, and the flame shot all through the cave, zigging and zagging until each and every candle was lit. The individual candle flames burned blue for a time, but eventually they became orange.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party" Sokka said. "It seems so… silly".

"Don't think of it as a dance party" Aang replied. "But as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork".

"They're coming!" Toph suddenly cried. "Everyone stop Bending".

Aang walked over to Appa, who was standing near the back of the cave. "Sorry, buddy, you should probably wait out back". The Bison growled before lumbering over to a place where he would be out of sight. "I know, you've got fancier feet than anybody… and six of them!"

"We should probably hide out back with him" Shan We said, holding his walking stick in one hand. "After all, as your parents, we couldn't let you sneak out of the house and party in a cave". I smirked at the comment, and the Firebender proceeded to hold out an arm, which I took. We started to walk over to where Appa was, and Jin and Li started to follow us. "You two stay here and enjoy yourselves" Shan We told them. "You deserve it". The Earthbending boys exchanged a glance before smiling and joining Aang and the others.

With that, the two of us headed into the back area of the cave. It was very dark, but there was still some residual light filtering in from the candles near the mouth of the cave, so we weren't quite plunged into total darkness. Despite the little visibility, we easily spotted Appa. The ten-ton creature was laying on his belly, his breaths stirring small clouds of dust. I walked over to him and ran my hand through the fur on his head. "It's okay, buddy" I said. "You're not going to be alone while the kids have fun".

The Bison rumbled his pleasure, and I turned to look at Shan We. He drew a circle with his finger, and a line of blue flames appeared, illuminating the space we were in. He then extended his hand towards me as we could hear the music starting back in the main part of the cave. "Care to dance?"

"I thought your people didn't dance anymore" I replied.

"Like Aang said, I turned out differently" the Firebender said with a smirk. Smirking myself, I took his hand, and we proceeded to dance. Our feet practically flew across the floor of the cave as he led me through several dances he had learned of in his travels. He lifted my arm into the air before spinning me, and I followed that by spinning back to him. He held me in his arms, and we moved back and forth, much slower than before. I felt safe in that moment; his presence was warm and comforting, and I felt as if no danger would ever befall me again as long as he was there.

We lost ourselves in our movements, letting everything else fall away until we were the only two people in the world. I stared into his rich, amber eyes with my blue and green eyes, and I felt that we were connected as we held hands, body and soul. Eventually, he dipped me almost all the way to the ground, but he held me firmly in his arms. We both panted from the exertion, and I said "You certainly learned well". We both chuckled, and I felt my heart thundering in my chest as he started leaning his face closer and closer to mine.

"Time to go!" Sokka's voice suddenly cried, and we were suddenly broken out of our moment. Shan We pulled me back up, and we turned to see Aang, the twins, and the others running into our part of the cave as a rock wall was raised behind them.

I looked back at Shan We, and we both sighed before joining the rest of the group in fleeing from the cave. A few minutes later, and we were in the air, leaving our secret hideout behind us. Katara turned to look back, and after a moment passed, she turned to her brother and said "We're safe, Sokka. You can take off the mustache, now".

"Oh, no, I can't" the Water Tribe boy replied cheerfully. He proceeded to stroke the magnificent beard he had donned. "It's permanently glued to my skin".

"Way to go, dancy pants" Toph told Aang. "I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free".

"I don't know" Aang replied, running a hand through his hair. "It was just a dance party, that's all".

Shan We wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head against his shoulder as Katara said "Well, that was some dance party, Aang". She then leaned over and kissed the Airbender on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously; those two were adorable.

Sokka slowly clapped his hands. "Flameo, sir, flameo".

"Maybe bringing back old traditions is a good thing" the Firebender whispered in my ear. I smiled at the comment, and proceeded to close my eyes and take comfort in the silence of the night as we flew away.

* * *

**In case anyone's interested, this is the song that inspired the dance scene: watch?v=ePvO4DMWMD8&amp;index=13&amp;list=FLPZP46snzJsFcYKe7A4BTfQ**

**Please review and favourite! **


	28. Takara's Master

I laid on my back, my hands tied together behind my head as we all beheld the glorious spectacle of a meteor shower. "Wow, this is amazing to watch" Katara commented, voicing my feelings. We were all taking a break, allowing ourselves to enjoy something nice after having liberated the fishing village that rested on a river that had been polluted by a Fire Nation factory. The Waterbender had taken it upon herself to secretly assume the identity of the village's local water spirit, bringing them food and medicine and healing their sick. I had helped her in the endeavour before the others had found out, and I was satisfied that we had made a difference.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are" Sokka said.

Beside the twins, Toph shrugged. "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it 1 000 times". I couldn't help but smile at the blind girl's sarcastic comment.

Beside me, Shan We said "When I was a boy, twelve, I think, I was fortunate enough to catch sight of an event such as this. I was completely amazed at its splendour, and it showed me that there is beauty in all things".

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light in the sky, and one of the meteors appeared closer than the rest. We all gasped at the sheer majesty of it, and Sokka said "You've never not seen anything like this". Then, the meteor shot past us, causing the ground to quake, and we all stood up and watched as it came to crash past a hill in the distance, creating a massive explosion that shook the ground even more. A plume of black smoke drifted upwards from the crash site, and we all hurried onto Appa before taking to the skies.

The Bison came to circle over where the meteor had struck, leaving a massive crater that was filled with a raging fire. "The Fire is gonna destroy that town" Katara said, pointing to a town off in the distance.

"Not if we can stop it" Aang said resolutely. I clenched my fists; I would not let that town be destroyed.

The Airbender brought Appa to land near the crater, and we all proceeded to slide off of the Bison except for Katara. The Waterbender took the reins and said "There's a creek over here. I'll Bend the water onto the fire".

"Toph, you and the twins create a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer" Shan We told the Earthbenders. "Aang, go help Katara; I will use my Firebending to help contain the fire".

As the others went about their tasks, Sokka and I exchanged a glance. The Water Tribe boy gripped his club, while my fists were clenched, but neither of us had a task we could be doing. "What should we do?" I asked Shan We.

The Firebender turned to me and replied "Stay here, where it's safe".

"But we…" Sokka started to say.

"Stay here" Shan We repeated before running over to the raging fire. He proceeded to move his hands like he was pushing something down, and I could see the flames started to diminish. I crossed my arms in slight annoyance as Momo flew down onto Sokka's head.

"There, there" he said dryly as he patted the lemur's head. "Feel better?" I patted the boy's shoulder, and we both stood and watched as the Benders slowly but surely diffused the situation. The twins and Toph thrust their arms back and forth, creating a crack that ran the length of the crater. It then expanded into a wide trench, creating a barrier while Shan We used his Firebending in order to contain the fire until Katara and Aang arrived.

A moment later, the Bison reappeared, a large ball of water trailing behind him. The water then fell as he flew over the fire, and a large steam cloud drifted upwards. "Guys, stand clear!" Aang cried as he aided Katara in Bending the water.

My shoulders slumped as Sokka's did the same, and as we slowly walked away, he dejectedly said "Right, stand clear".

"Got it" I added dryly.

Suddenly, a wave of water came rushing towards us, and we could only cry out as it struck us. From what I could tell, the fire was doused by a combination of the large wave that just hit us and a massive gust of air from Aang. The end result was a fair amount of snow that Sokka and I found ourselves buried in. I stuck my head out, shaking the snow loose from my hair. I then caught sight of Momo sliding around a small field of ice, and I sighed as Aang said "Great work, everybody".

* * *

Later, we found ourselves in the town the others had saved the previous night. While the Benders of our group ate triumphantly in the restaurant, Sokka and I sat on the stone steps, looking dejectedly down at the ground. Last night, after the meteor had struck, I had felt so… helpless. I could only stand by and watch as the Benders took care of the problem. Sure, I had become proficient in hand-to-hand combat and Chi Blocking, but I couldn't have just hit the flaming chunk of space rock. I hadn't felt that helpless since… since my time with Azula. The reminder of the psychotic teenager just made me more frustrated.

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night" Aang said as he started eating from a bowl of rice.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore" Toph complained. "I miss the love".

"There is honour in doing what is right without requiring thanks" Shan We sagely told her.

"Honour is all well and good, but I miss the adoring crowds!" Toph replied. "At least when I was the Blind Bandit, people feared and respected me. Here, I'm just a normal kid, without any of the perks of being a hero".

"Boo-hoo, poor heroes" Sokka bitterly said from beside me.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked. "You guys haven't even touched your smoked sea slug".

"What's our problem?" I asked incredulously, turning to face the others. "You guys can do all this incredible Bending stuff. You can put out forest fires, fly around, and make all kinds of other stuff fly around and set things on fire. Sokka and I can't fly or do any of those things, okay?"

"Yeah" the Water Tribe boy agreed. "Back when you guys were dealing with that meteor, neither of us could do anything. Since we couldn't hack or punch anything, we had to stand aside. We can't do anything".

"That's not true" Katara protested. "Sokka, no one can read a map like you".

"I can't read at all" Toph added, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang asked. "I mean, look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?"

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" the Waterbender asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I was just trying to…" the Airbender started to explain.

"Takara, you are one of the most skilled warriors I have ever encountered" Shan We cut him off. "You've endured things that would have broken most people, and you are one of the strongest and most caring people I have ever met".

The twins nodded their agreement, and I replied "Look, we appreciate the effort, but the fact is that each of you is so amazing and so special; Sokka and I are just… normal".

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katara sitting beside her brother. "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way". Jin and Li walked over, and they gave me comforting smiles. "I know something that's gonna make you guys feel better" Katara said, sounding like she was seized by inspiration.

"You do?" Sokka asked.

The Water Tribe boy and I then found ourselves in an armour and weapons shop, and we both clapped our hands excitedly. "Shopping!" he exclaimed joyfully. We then charged into the shop, perusing through its wares. "Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling". He and I then tested out several weapons, while Aang tried on the most ridiculous-looking armour I have ever seen. I picked up a hooked blade at the end of a chain, and decided to try it out. Gripping the chain several feet away from the blade, I started swinging it in a vertical circle, preparing an attack. When the time came, I thrust my arm forward. Unfortunately, the hooked blade swung directly upwards and into the ceiling, becoming stuck.

Pursing my lips, I tightly gripped the chain and started pulling, trying to dislodge the blade. After several tries, I found it to be completely stuck. Luckily, Jin walked over to me and wrapped the chain around his wrist before gripping it with his right hand. He then pulled, and I suspected that he was employing his newfound 'Metalbending' abilities. The hooked blade finally came loose, and before it reached the ground, it stopped. I graciously took the weapon and bowed my head to the Earthbender. Looking at the blade, I noticed that the tip was missing. Looking up at the ceiling, I found it, realizing that it must have broken off.

Jin nervously smiled before quickly walking away, and I placed the weapon back into its place before nonchalantly walking away, whistling calmly. Turning to my right, I felt my mouth drop open as I beheld the most magnificent sword I had ever laid eyes on. It was in a display case, and the image of a golden Dragon ran the length of the sheath. "Look" I said, drawing Sokka's gaze to the sword.

"That's what Sokka's talking about" he said appreciatively as he ran his hand along the sheath.

"You have a good eye" the shopkeeper told him. Glancing over at the man, I saw that he looked a lot like Iroh. "That's an original from Piandao".

"Piandao?" Shan We asked, walking over to join us.

"You've heard of him?" I asked, turning to look at the Firebender.

"He's a legend" he replied. "The greatest swordsman and blacksmith in Fire Nation history. It is said that he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage after his two Firebending parents realized that he was not a Bender. He grew up to become the finest non-Bending warrior in the world, never losing a battle during his service in the military. He became tired of war and death, so he returned home. 100 soldiers were sent in order to force him to rejoin the army, and they were all defeated in a spectacular battle. He has been left in peace ever since, free to enjoy life and pass on his knowledge to all those willing to learn".

"He sounds like a personal hero of yours" Aang commented.

"I idolized the man when I was a boy" Shan We said. "To me, he wasn't even a man; he was a living legend, someone to be feared and respected for pure talent".

"He lives in the big castle up the road from here" the shopkeeper said.

"That's it!" Aang suddenly said. "That's what you two needed all along".

"A sword?" Sokka asked in slight confusion.

"Not the sword" the Airbender clarified. "A Master. We've all had Masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao".

"That's a great idea!" Katara agreed. "I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher".

"I learned from Badgermoles" Toph commented. "They don't talk, but they're still good teachers". Beside me, I could see the twins' eyes widening as their admiration for the blind girl doubled in a single moment.

"It would be nice to become a Master Swordfighter" I said as Sokka drew the sword from its sheath. He and I exchanged a glance. "All right, we'll talk to him".

* * *

A short time later, Sokka and I found ourselves standing at the front gates of a very impressive mansion. I knocked with one of the lion turtle door-knockers and waited. For a few moments, we stood there, waiting for someone to answer. I tried knocking again, but still, no one came. "Maybe this'll work" Sokka said. I stood aside, and he proceeded to pound the double doors with both door knockers.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, and Sokka recoiled as an older man in a black robe greeted us. "Can I help you?" he asked.

I glanced at Sokka, who hastily stood at attention. "We've come to train with the Master" I said, and we both bowed to the man.

He gave us both the once-over before saying "You should know the Master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

"Uh…" I stammered, glancing over at Sokka, who tried looking for something in his clothes.

"Right" the man said after a moment. "Let's get this over with". He then ushered us through the door before sealing it behind us. We were led through a wide, open courtyard before entering the mansion itself, which was even grander when seen from up close. The halls were adorned with tapestries depicting fantastical weapons and famous battles, and we were eventually led into a vast main hall where a middle-aged man kneeled in front of a table situated in front of an open section of wall that gave a stunning view of the nearby landscape.

Sokka and I stepped into the hall, and he said "Master, my name is Sokka, and this is my aunt, Takara. We wish to be instructed in the way of the sword".

"Sokka and Takara" the man, clearly Piandao, said as he wrote something on a scroll. "Those are unusual names".

I glanced over at the Water Tribe boy, and stammered out "Oh, uh, really? Well, where we come from, the Fire Nation colonies, that is, they're perfectly normal names for, you know, Fire Nation colonials". I inwardly sighed, realizing how stupid that explanation was.

"Let me guess" Piandao said as he continued writing, never turning to look at us. "You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town and you think you deserve to learn from the Master".

"Well, actually, we've been all over the world" Sokka replied.

"Yep, here we go" Piandao said, sounding resigned.

"And we know one thing for sure: we have a lot to learn" Sokka added. He was right; while I was proficient in hand-to-hand combat, I was sorely lacking when it came to actual weapons. The two of us proceeded to get down on our knees.

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourselves" Piandao commented.

"Your butler told us that, when we met you, we would have to prove our worth, but the truth is, we don't know if we're worthy. You assumed that we were the best warriors in our village, but actually, I was the worst. I was the oldest of all the other warriors, and yet I was constantly unsure of myself, and that caused me to make many mistakes. And I can safely say that, while my nephew does have some talent, he has a lot to learn".

"Hmm, I see" Piandao said, and I sensed a slight change in his tone. He then picked up his sword from the richly-carpeted floor and stood up, saying "Well, then, let's find out together how worthy you are. I will train you". My mouth fell open in surprise, and I turned to look at Sokka; we were finally going to learn how to master the art of swordfighting!

* * *

I stood beside Sokka, the two of us having changed into black robes just like the one Piandao and his butler wore, in the middle of the courtyard at the back of Piandao's mansion. "The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself". He demonstrated this by drawing his sword and extending it outwards before performing several slices. "You must think of it as another part of your own body".

"Like a second head" Sokka said, and I smirked at his unusual way of thinking.

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm" Piandao corrected. "The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a Master it becomes the most versatile of weapons, and just as the imagination is limitless, so, too are the possibilities of the sword". I eagerly soaked in the knowledge he was bestowing upon us, wanting to learn as much as I could. He then brought us back inside the mansion and in front of a table. "The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid. The first you will learn is calligraphy". He then placed stones on either side of two scrolls that Sokka and I stood in front of. Handing us brushes, he said "Write your name".

"Writing my name will make me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity" Piandao explained. "You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield". Sokka and I proceeded to dip our brushes, but before we made a mark on the page, Piandao cautioned "Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword".

Pondering my Master's words, I stared at the page in front of me. If I wanted to stamp my identity on the page, then that didn't necessarily mean that I had to 'write' my identity. I then started going to work.

As I went about my task, I heard Piandao say to Sokka "You're getting ink on your face".

"I am?" the Water Tribe boy asked. "I am. So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?" Presumably, the older man nodded. I turned to see Sokka spreading ink all over his face before smearing it over his page. He then smiled as he presented it to Piandao, and I saw that he had created the image of a face. The Master nodded before turning to my work.

I held up my page, on which I had painted a facsimile of the face paint the Kyoshi Warriors would adorn. "Hmm, very beautiful" Piandao commented, and I smiled at his praise. After that, Sokka and I practiced in the rear courtyard with the Master's butler, using wooden swords. The Water Tribe boy was disarmed after his first strike, and he proceeded to run around like a wounded platypus bear as the butler chased him. After that, it had been my turn to face the portly man. Instead of wielding only one wooden sword, I had elected to wield two. After all, I was already familiar with two weapon combat from my experience with the fans used by my fellow Kyoshi Warriors. I had lasted much longer than Sokka, though I still wound up being disarmed.

Piandao then put blindfolds over our eyes and led us beyond the borders of his mansion. I could hear a waterfall in the distance as well as chirping birds as I felt the Master's hand on my shoulder, guiding me forward. "Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his or her mind" he told us. I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder, turning me to the left before stopping me. "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in". I suddenly found my blindfold removed, and my eyes initially squinted from the sheer amount of light. Once they adjusted, I marveled at the majesty of the sight before me.

We stood on a hill that overlooked a mighty river that led to a majestic waterfall. On either side was a rolling series of green hills that stretched for miles. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever laid eyes on.

"Now, paint it" Piandao commanded, and I felt his hand on my head as I was turned around. He then sat us down in front of blank pages, and I heard him tell Sokka "And no peeking".

I then went to work. Closing my eyes, I pictured the scene in my head, letting my hand go on its own as my brush went back and forth over the page. Eventually, I opened my eyes and looked down at the page. While it certainly wasn't eligible for costing a rich noble a considerable amount of money, I thought it was a pretty good representation. "We're finished" I said, and Piandao turned towards us. Sokka proudly displayed his piece, which featured a rainbow, a smiling sun, and blue mountains.

"You added a rainbow" Piandao noted.

The Water Tribe boy looked down at his piece. "Is that okay?"

The Master sighed before turning to my paper. His eyes widened slightly, and he said "I must say, Takara, I'm impressed. Given how little time you had, that's a fairly accurate picture. Perhaps you can pass on your skills to your nephew sometime". Sokka silently glared at me, and I smirked in response. Later, we found ourselves in the middle of another sparring session with the butler. I watched as Sokka started doing fairly well, but when Piandao called his name, the Water Tribe boy was defeated. "Concentrate on what you're doing".

I then stepped into the centre of the courtyard, brandishing my two wooden swords. When the signal was given, I launched myself into the attack, hounding the butler with a successive series of attacks that I hoped would keep him off balance. Remembering the words my father had uttered to me about focus in battle, I prepared for Piandao's distraction. Eventually, as I caught my opponent's weapon in between mine as I crossed them to form an X, the Master called my name. I didn't fall for the same trick, and I continued my assault. After a few strikes, I decided that two could play at that game.

"What was that, Sokka?" I asked. The butler didn't move, but I could see that his eyes glanced to the left, to where the Water Tribe boy was licking his wounds. Capitalizing on the opening, I pushed forward, striking the butler's gut with one sword while I struck the back of his head with the other one. I then took advantage of his stunned state and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him on his back. I looked up at Piandao, and he nodded to me.

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage" the older man told us as he brought Sokka and I to a section of the courtyard.

"Hmm, manipulate them to my advantage" the Water Tribe boy said as he held his chin in thought. When it was all said and done, he'd fashioned a bed for himself under the shade of a tree. My creation was plain, in comparison, but it was beautiful enough in its own way. The butler just about fainted when he saw the ruin we had left in our wake, and Sokka asked "Hey, would you mind grabbing a cold drink for me?" as he lounged on his self-made bed.

"I'll take a slice of lemon in mine, please" Piandao told the butler.

"I'll have some jasmine tea, please" I added, crossing my arms and laughing at the butler's predicament.

After a final dueling session with the butler, Sokka and I knelt in front of Piandao in the courtyard. "You've had a good first day of training" he told us.

The Water Tribe boy and I exchanged a glance. "I have?" Sokka asked. "But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on".

"You messed things up in a very special way" Piandao clarified. "And, you, Takara, possess a great deal of raw talent. The two of you are ready for real swords".

Sokka and I exchanged ecstatic glances before I asked the older man "Are you giving us some of yours?"

"No". I felt my shoulders slump a little, and he said "Your swords must be extensions of yourselves, so tomorrow, you will make your own swords".

* * *

The following day, Sokka and I found ourselves in Piandao's forge. There was an astounding array of every possible material, as well as dozens of swords in racks on the walls. "Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword" the Master told us. "You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully".

After examining the materials available to us, I couldn't quite find one that seemed to fit. Suddenly, I felt a jolt of inspiration, and I looked over at Sokka. He seemed unsure as to what I was thinking, but then he seemed to catch on. "Master, would it be possible if we left and brought back a special material for our swords?"

Piandao smiled somewhat. "I wouldn't have it any other way".

Sokka and I then made our way back to our campsite. Toph and the twins were laying on their backs, staring up at the sky, Aang and Katara stared at the ground in boredom, and Shan We sat cross-legged a few feet away, his eyes closed as he meditated. "Hey, guys" Sokka said as we approached. In an instant, Aang, Katara, and Toph practically tackled the Water Tribe boy to the ground, while Jin and Li were at my side faster than a bolt of lightning. They wrapped their arms around me, and I patted their heads as Shan We walked over to me.

"I see we've been missed" I said, and the Firebender smiled.

"You could say that" he said.

"Say something funny" Aang told Sokka.

"Funny how?" the Water Tribe boy asked, clearly a little confused.

The others then started laughing so hard that they almost fell over gripping their sides. "What's their deal?" he asked Toph.

"I don't know" the blind girl replied, turning away from him. "They missed you or something. I didn't care". I could see her blushing, and the twins noticed as well. They glared over at Sokka, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks" Sokka said. "That warms my heart. Anyway, we need some help".

"Help with what?" Aang asked.

I looked over at Sokka, and we exchanged smirks. A short time later, we escorted the others as they slowly but surely pushed the meteor up the path towards Piandao's mansion. It was massive, almost as large as Appa, and the three Earthbenders struggled to move it. Eventually, we reached the double doors, and Sokka bombarded them with a constant series of knocks with the door knockers until Piandao appeared. "Who's this?" he asked, looking at the others.

"Oh, this is my family" Sokka replied. "Just other good Fire Nation folks.

"Master Piandao, it is an incredible honour to meet you" Shan We said as he bowed to the man, his usual stoic expression broken enough to show the awe that he was surely feeling.

"My husband is a great fan of yours, Master" I told Piandao with a smirk, keeping up with Shan We's cover story for us.

"Do you think we can make swords out of a meteorite?" Sokka asked him, motioning to the massive chunk of space rock.

The Master touched his hand to it, and a moment later, said "We'll make swords unlike any other in the world".

We then started the process of forging our weapons. Sokka and I shoveled coal into the forge itself, and I stood by as he and the butler slowly broke small chunks and pieces off of the meteorite with a hammer and nail. Once that was done, we loaded the pieces into the forge itself, and we waited for a long time as they liquefied. Eventually, after a long and labour-intensive process, our blades were completed. Sokka only had one, while I had two, and our weapons complemented our fighting styles.

Sokka and I found ourselves kneeling before Piandao, with the others behind us, as he said "Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away: I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big, and as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me". He then took Sokka's sword from the butler. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that: creativity, versatility, intelligence". As he spoke, he drew Sokka's sword, a magnificent blade with a gleaming, double-edged blade, and oddly enough, there was a White Lotus symbol etched into the end of the grip. "These are the traits that define a great swordsman, and these are the traits that define you". He then sheathed the weapon before handing it to Sokka. "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained".

"Way to go, Sokka!" Aang whispered, and I saw Katara elbowing him in the ribs out of the corner of my eye.

Piandao then turned to me. "Takara, you, too, were unsure of yourself. You told me that that caused you to make mistakes. However, after getting to know you, I can tell that you are never unsure of yourself when it comes to doing what you think is right. A warrior must always fight for what he or she believes to be right and just, and I have faith that you will do so. As we trained, you showed yourself to be as brave as the greatest Firebender, as enduring as the greatest Earthbender, as adaptable as the greatest Waterbender, and as agile as the greatest Airbender. You showed yourself to be fearless and cunning in battle, and I can honestly say that you are the finest woman I have ever trained". I smiled at the Master's praise as the butler handed him my twin swords. "Takara, you are one of the finest warriors I have ever met, and you are possessed of a spirit that is truer and brighter than anyone I have ever known". He handed me my swords, and I examined the weapons, taking one out of it sheath a little. Like Sokka's weapon, they had gleaming, double-edged black blades, but they emerged from the mouths of golden Dragon heads, and a burning sun was etched into the end of the grips, which had crimson tassels tied to them.

I turned to look at Sokka, and I saw that he was feeling what I was feeling at that moment. "I'm sorry, master; you're wrong. We're not worthy. We're not who you think we are".

"We're not from the Fire Nation" Sokka continued. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and she's not even my real aunt; she's from Kyoshi Island".

"We lied so that we could learn the art of swordsmanship from you" I finished, holding up my swords as Sokka did the same with his. "We're sorry".

"I'm sorry, too" Piandao said. In the blink of an eye, he drew his own sword and swung at us. Sokka and I barely managed to duck our heads back before we drew our own weapons.

The others started to come to our aid when Sokka said "No, this is our fight".

* * *

We then found ourselves out in the courtyard, where we had dueled countless time with the butler over the last few days. Only this wasn't a duel, and this time, we were about to fight the greatest swordsman in the world. Piandao lunged at us, and the duel began in earnest. Sokka struggled to keep up with the older man, and he was driven back until he reached a stone bridge that passed over a small creek.

I then attacked, bringing both of my blades to bear. Piandao ducked beneath a slice, and he followed up with a thrust aimed at my face. I barely managed to block his blade with my other one, and he responded by kicking me in the gut. I landed on my back, but I used the momentum in order to get back on my feet as he leaped into the air and brought his blade down in an overhead chop. I formed my swords into an X and caught his weapon, but he backed off before slicing at my legs. I leaped to my left, spinning as his blade passed harmlessly beneath me.

I then joined Sokka at the bridge, and Piandao renewed his assault. We ducked and dodged his attacks, leaping on and off of the sides of the bridge. "Excellent" he told us. "Using your superior agility against an older opponent. Smart". Sokka and I backed up, reaching some stairs that led to another part of the grounds. I ducked beneath a sword slice, proceeding to backflip onto the grass. Sokka was then pinned against the other side of the stairs as Piandao attempted to slice him. The older man's weapon made several marks on the stone, but the Water Tribe boy was able to remain unharmed. He then leaped off of the wall towards Piandao, aiming his sword at the man. When the attack failed, he joined me on the grass. "Good use of terrain. Fighting from the high ground".

Sokka and I joined our efforts as we alternated between attacking and defending, trying to keep his attention divided. I brought my one sword down in an overhead chop, and when Piandao blocked it, I aimed a thrust with my other one. He moved his head out of the way, causing me to miss. He then aimed a slice at my legs, and as I quickly hopped over the blade, Sokka was able to catch it, holding it against the ground.

I smirked triumphantly, until Piandao used his leverage and superior strength in order to throw Sokka backwards into the small bamboo forest. I quickly snapped my head back towards my opponent, but by the time I did, he had already leaped onto the same ground as me. He then pushed off with his feet, and I fell onto my back, using my swords to deflect his blade so that it imbedded into the ground just above my head. I held my blades against his, and for the moment, we stayed where we were. Deciding that I had to break free, I decided to go for broke and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock, and I proceeded to head-butt him before tripping him with my leg. As he fell onto his back, I got on my feet and retreated towards the bamboo forest. Piandao got back on his feet and chuckled. "Using your feminine charm to surprise an opponent. Well done".

I ran into the midst of the bamboo, and I found Sokka a moment later. We ran down a path, slicing down bamboo shoots on either side of us as we did so. Glancing backwards, I saw that the top halves of the bamboo fell down, hindering Piandao as he pursued us. We then came to a small cluster, and Sokka took one of the shoots and bent it back before releasing it. The shoot sprang backwards with a great deal of force, and just as it would have struck Piandao in the face, he managed to slice it with his sword.

"Yes, use your surroundings" he said as Sokka and I continued to aim bamboo shoots at him. "Make them fight for you". As the Water Tribe boy continued to run back towards the courtyard, I hid in a cluster of bamboo shoots, remaining perfectly still as my heart thundered in my chest. Luckily, Sokka's screaming drew Piandao's attention away from me, and he ran after him. Once I was behind the older man, I charged after him. Emerging from the bamboo forest, I saw Sokka stabbing his sword in the ground as he turned around, proceeding to slice upwards and cast a cloud of dirt at Piandao's eyes. "Very resourceful" he said, and he stood where he was, his sword at the ready.

I glanced over at Sokka, and he waved his hand over his eyes, indicating that Piandao had been temporarily blinded. I nodded, and we prepared to strike at the same time. I stepped quietly, careful to not make any discernable sounds. Sokka, unfortunately, stepped on a twig, snapping it and alerting Piandao. The older man was instantly on the Water Tribe boy, amazingly coordinated despite his inability to see at this point.

The two locked blades, and Piandao soon disarmed his opponent before knocking him on his back. I then tapped the tip of my right sword on the ground as I walked to the left. The Master instantly reacted, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down in an overhead chop. As he did so, I ran along the wall to my left before pushing off, bringing my own swords down. He dodged out of the way and said "Using my loss of sight and ability to hear to your own advantage. Good". I then launched myself into an assault, attacking him with a relentless series of strikes with my twin swords. "Forcing me on the defensive and preventing me from mounting a proper attack. Good thinking".

I brought my twin swords down at once, but he dodged out of the way. He then crouched down and swept my feet out from under me. I found myself landing on my back beside Sokka, grunting as the wind was knocked out of my lungs. Piandao then held the tip of his sword to my throat, and I knew that we were done.

Just as I heard the others coming to our aid, the Master stepped back, holding his sword at his side. "Excellent work, both of you". I looked to my left, at Sokka, and we exchanged puzzled glances as Piandao gestured to his butler, who was standing at the top of the stairs that led into the mansion. He threw the sheath at the Master, who held out his sword. The sheath slid on perfectly, and Piandao turned to the others. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar".

The others exchanged a glance before Aang asked "How did you know?"

"Oh, I've been around a while" Piandao replied. "You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe and that Takara was from Kyoshi Island". As he spoke, Sokka and I stood up and retrieved our weapons. "You might want to think of better Fire Nation cover names. Try 'Lee'. There's a million Lees".

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation" Piandao replied. "Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all". I glanced at Shan We, thinking that the Master's words sounded a lot like the Firebender's beliefs about the world. He then turned to face us. "Sokka, Takara, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become even greater Masters than I am".

We then bowed to him in respect and thanks before we made our way out of the mansion. As we walked out the double doors at the front, the butler called out "Wait". We turned and saw him running towards us. "The Master wanted you to have these, as something to remember him by". He then handed me a bag before bowing and walking back into the mansion.

We all gathered in a circle as I opened the bag. I pulled out its contents, revealing two White Lotus tiles. "They're Pai Sho tiles" Sokka noted, taking one for himself.

"The White Lotus" Aang added. "Hmm".

"What does it mean?" Katara asked.

Shan We and I exchanged a smile as Sokka replied "I have no idea". We then turned to look at the mansion as the double doors were closed. I then noticed for the first time that a Fire Nation emblem was in the centre of a stylized White Lotus. "Ooh, that reminds me. Toph, Jin, Li, I thought you might like these". He then took out three small pieces of meteorite from his pocket. "Since you guys've probably never had a chance to Bend space earth before".

"Sweet" the blind girl said as she and the twins each took a piece. The boys' eyes lit up, and Toph said "Check this out" as the three of them used their Bending to morph the pieces of meteorite into several different shapes.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as 'space earth'" Katara said. "If it's from space, then it's not really earth".

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka demanded.

Shan We took my hand in his, and we smiled to each other as Katara huffed and said "I can't believe I missed you".

* * *

**Eeek! I loved writing this chapter; it just felt so much like Star Wars! Also, this chapter had a ton of stuff that will be the foundation for things that I'll be including in the Legend of Korra fanfic I'll write when I'm done writing this (if the universe allows me to finish). **

**I'll be skipping the next few episodes, as there really isn't anything interesting for my characters to do. So, next up is 'The Puppetmaster'. **

** FYI, for those of you wondering how the meteor could make three swords and leave three chunks for the Earthbenders, I almost tripled its size so that it could make more than it did on the show in order to accommodate my own characters. **


	29. The Puppetmaster

I blew some flames onto the fire pit I had constructed, and the fire instantly burst into being, lighting our darkened surroundings with a bright flash before settling down. We all huddled around the fire, our faces bathed in pale blue light. The others took in the warmth of the flame, but I had no need of it. As a Firebender, my internal body temperature was considerably greater than that of the average person, so I could stay warm in almost any environment.

Beside me, Takara took my arm and rested her head against my shoulder. I glanced down at the Kyoshi Warrior and smiled before returning my gaze to the flickering fire. The last few days had been very eventful, as we had encountered a singular Firebending assassin of unparalleled ability. I had never seen someone who could fire explosions through sheer force of will, and we had just barely managed to evade him each time we crossed paths. Also, I was still reeling from Aang's revelation of how the war began and of the fates of Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. I had, of course, been taught their histories as a child, but the lessons of my instructors had been completely off the mark, showing just how much my people edited history.

Suddenly, I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of Sokka's voice. I realized that the Water Tribe boy was regaling us with a scary tale. "Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark".

"This ought to be good" Takara whispered in my ear, and I smirked.

Sokka made a spooky, ghost-like noise before continuing with his tale. "It came into the torchlight". He purposefully made eye-contact with each of us before ominously declaring "And they knew the blade of Wing-Fun was haunted!" He then drew his meteor sword and pointed it at the fire whilst making a dramatic screeching noise.

None of us were scared from the tale, and Aang said "I think I liked 'The man with a sword for a hand' better".

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink" Toph dryly commented, causing me to smirk.

"I grew up on an island next to a giant sea monster" Takara added. "I think that I can easily best any scary story you Water Tribe people have".

"No, wait, I've got one!" Katara said. "And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story".

"Then by all means, feel free to regale us" I told the Waterbender.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' story?"

"No, it happened to mom" Katara replied. We all gazed at her intently as she began her tale, the pale blue light only serving to add to the chilling night air. "One winter, when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. 'It's so cold, and I can't get warm'".

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sokka hugging his knees against his chest, while Takara gripped my arm just a little tighter.

"Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire" Katara continued. "She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone". Sitting on either side of Toph, Jin and Li wrapped their arms around her shoulders, enveloping her as they shivered lightly. The blind girl roughly shook their arms off, and I smiled warmly to the boys.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asked shakily from behind a tree root.

"No one knows" Katara replied. "Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm".

Everyone was visibly disturbed from the story, and I smiled marginally. While the story was certainly very visceral, it paled in comparison with the things I had seen during my tenure as a soldier. I had seen things that would remain with me until the end of my days, and no simple story would ever be able to compare to those experiences. "Hey, Shan We, do you have any scary stories from the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

I glanced up at the starry sky as I scratched my chin in thought. "Well, there is one… but I don't think you children are ready for it". The others voiced their eagerness to hear it anyway, and I couldn't help but smirk. "My father told me this story when I was six years old. His father was an Imperial Firebender under Fire Lord Azulon, and he served with distinction for decades. One day, about thirty years ago, the Fire Lord's wife died in her sleep. She was the picture of health, so her passing shocked the palace. She was given a royal funeral and honoured by the people of the Fire Nation. A few days later, my grandfather started hearing strange noises as he walked through the halls of the palace. At first, he thought someone had broken in, but after investigating, he found that there had been no intrusion".

"What… what was it?" Sokka asked, still shaken by Katara's story.

"No one knew" I replied. "My grandfather returned to his duties, but the next day, he heard the strange noises again. He investigated, and found that Fire Lord Azulon's portrait had been slashed, almost as if something with claws had raked it. His fellow Imperial Firebenders suspected that it was the work of some criminal or upstart, but he wasn't so sure. They replaced the portrait, and everything seemed to return to normal. The following week, my grandfather was found dead in his bed, the walls of his room slashed just like the Fire Lord's portrait had been. The Firebenders who had found him heard something, and when they turned around…"

"Wait!" Toph suddenly cried.

Sokka, who looked just about ready to shake himself to pieces at this point, leaped into the air and shrieked in terror, piercing our ears with the shrill sound.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked, placing her hand against the ground. Jin and Li joined Aang, Sokka, and Katara in huddling together out of fear as the blind girl said "I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming".

Sokka scoffed, trying to come across as unafraid. "Nice try".

"No, I'm serious" the blind girl defended. "I hear something".

"You're probably just paranoid from all the ghost stories" Takara offered in explanation. She glanced around our surroundings, and I could see her gripping the handles of her twin swords tightly.

After a moment, the blind girl said "It just stopped".

"All right, now I'm getting scared" Aang said.

"Hello, children" a voice greeted from the darkness. The others screamed in terror before huddling on the other side of the fire as an old woman stepped into the light. She had long, grey hair, and her face was covered in wrinkles, while her long, thin fingers ended in pointed fingernails. The pale blue light of the fire made her seem incredibly terrifying, and my muscles tensed a little as Takara and I stood up. "Sorry to frighten you", the old woman apologized. "My name is Hama. You shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

"Thank you for your kind offer" I said, bowing to the woman. "The tea would be most appreciated".

We proceeded to follow her through the forest to a small village. Hama led us to her inn, a moderately-sized structure with a very homey feel to it. Once we were inside, I offered to help her brew some tea. As we poured it into everyone's cups, Takara said "Thank you for letting us stay here tonight. This is a lovely inn".

"Aren't you sweet?" Hama replied. "You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in".

"What do you mean, disappearing?" Sokka asked after taking a sip of tea.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out. Who wants more tea?" We all stared at her, and I could sense that the others were still a little unsettled from our story-telling session in the woods. After a moment, Hama said "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?" She proceeded to lead us up the stairs and into a hallway with four doors on either side. "I hope you'll find the rooms accommodating" the old woman said. "The one on the far left is mine, so you two will have to stay in the same room. But that shouldn't be a problem".

I belatedly realized that she was referring to Takara and myself. Glancing over at the Kyoshi Warrior, I saw her blush a little. Looking back at Hama, I said "No, it won't be a problem". She then smiled and headed into her room, leaving the rest of us to prepare for the night. I crouched down and kissed Jin and Li on the forehead before saying "I'll see you two in the morning". The twin Earthbenders smiled before heading into their room, and the others followed suit. After holding the door open for Takara, I stepped inside our room for the night. It was of a decent size, with a single bed against the far wall and a window that offered a view of the surrounding countryside.

Takara and I exchanged a glance, and I gave her a smile before I walked over to the wall opposite the window. I started to get down on the floor, but the Kyoshi Warrior asked "What are you doing?"

I looked up at her and replied "I will be sleeping on the floor".

"Don't be ridiculous" she said. "There's a perfectly good bed right here".

I stood straight and clasped my hands behind my back. "I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable".

"So you'd rather sleep on a cold and dusty floor than sleep on a bed?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. I found myself drawn in by her green and blue eyes, as I always had been, and no force on earth would have been able to tear my gaze from them.

"I've slept in worse places, believe me" I assured her. My mind flashed back to the weeks I had been traveling with Iroh and Zuko, when we had been refugees with no home and nowhere to go. That, combined with my career in the military, gave me an extensive knowledge base of terrible places to sleep.

I then started to get back down, but Takara took a reactionary step forward and said "Please". I froze before looking back at her enchanting eyes. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I can't". I could see the fear in her eyes; fear of being plagued by endless nightmares and waking up feeling out of breath, fear of having to remember what it was like when she had been a prisoner.

She was afraid of being alone again.

Standing up straight, I nodded, and I could see her muscles relaxing a little. We both proceeded to get under the covers, both of us facing the same direction. From where I was, I stared at Takara's lustrous black hair, and she smelled of freshly-crushed leaves and a fine spring wind. I felt myself unconsciously pressing against her back, and in that moment, everything felt right. I wrapped my left arm around her stomach, and she instantly gripped onto it for dear life. So long as we were together, I would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

* * *

The following morning, we found ourselves in the town market, gathering food and supplies. As we went about our task, we overheard several people nervously discussing the upcoming full moon, which was fast approaching, and Sokka suggested that a spirit may have been responsible for the disappearances. "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn?" Hama suggested once we were all done. "I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while".

"This is a mysterious little town you have here" Sokka said as he walked up to the old woman.

Hama gave him a smile, although it appeared very frightening on her withered face. "Mysterious town for mysterious children" she replied before walking off. Takara and I exchanged a glance, and we both shrugged.

Eventually, once we were back at the inn, the Water Tribe boy said "That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something".

"Now I know you're just paranoid" Takara said as she set down a basket of fruit.

"You're being ridiculous" Katara added. "She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran".

"But what did she mean by that comment 'mysterious children'?"

"You're worried over nothing" I said, turning to look at the boy. "Takara and I give you kids a legitimate cover story, a story that would hold up under questioning. Otherwise, you'd be six kids traveling alone through the countryside. You don't think that would be suspicious?" Sokka scowled a little, and I could see that he knew I was right. Picking up my basket, I said "Now, I'm going to take these to our rooms".

* * *

I watched as Shan We headed upstairs with a basket of supplies. He was right, of course; Hama couldn't have suspected anything, seeing as we presented an image of a normal family and not just a group of kids traveling alone through the wilderness. Still, the old woman did seem a little suspicious. I knew that it was probably nothing. After all, everyone was welcome to their privacy, and everyone had secrets to keep.

Sokka held his chin in thought for a few moments before saying "I'm gonna take a look around". My eyes opened in slight surprise as the Water Tribe boy started walking up the stairs.

"Sokka, Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara demanded, clearly taken aback. "You can't just snoop through someone's house".

"It'll be fine" he replied, waving off his sister's concerns like they were nothing. "I'm just gonna take a little peek around this place and see if Hama is everything she says she is".

He then continued walking up the stairs, and I took a step forward and said "Wait". He stopped, and I felt the others' eyes on me. I glanced at each of them, and after a moment of internal deliberation, I said "Let me lead. I remember where the floor is the creakiest, and we don't want to alert anyone, especially a certain tea-loving, well-muscled Firebender". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toph and the twins trying to stifle a chuckle. "What?" I asked somewhat irritably.

The blind girl giggled slightly before replying "Oh, nothing. We were just noting how you focused on your boyfriend's muscles as opposed to anything else".

"He's not my…" I instinctively started to say, but stopped when Toph only giggled further. I narrowed my eyes at her and said "You can be pretty mean sometimes, you know that?" Snorting in slight irritation, I started to walk past Sokka on the stairs, using the training Master Piandao had given me in order to remember which floorboards made the most noise.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Katara hissed at us. "This isn't polite".

"What's the harm in just taking a look?" Sokka asked, but the comment only earned him a glare from his Waterbending sister.

We passed the rooms we had been given, especially careful to tiptoe past mine and Shan We's room. The Firebender surely possessed extremely honed senses from his years of training, but I was hoping that my instruction at the hands of the greatest non-Bender in the world would be equal to the task. We made it to the end of the hallway, where there was a closet opposite stairs that led to the inn's top level.

Sokka gripped the closet handles tightly, utilizing what strength he had in order to pry them open. He clenched his teeth, and after a few moments, asked "Could someone give me a hand?" After a few glances were exchanged, Aang elected to aid him. The two pulled with all their might, and the closet doors suddenly burst open, causing Aang and Sokka to fall onto their butts on the floor. The doors opened, and something fell out of them, surprising us. The others all shrieked in surprise, while I reacted with instinct and drew my twin meteor swords. Sokka did the same, albeit more clumsily due to slight fear.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy" Aang said. I agreed: inside the closet were a series of carved wooden puppets, each unique in its appearance and level of creepiness.

"What is?" a familiar voice asked from nearby. This time, I joined the others in screaming as I turned to face the voice's point of origin. I lowered my swords upon realizing who it was. "Oh, well, we were just…" I started to explain.

"Just what?" Shan We asked with an arched eyebrow. He was clearly not happy with us. "Sneaking around the home of someone who offered you shelter and disrespecting her hospitality?"

"We had a good reason!" Sokka replied, standing up and sheathing his sword as I did the same with mine.

"Really?" the Firebender asked dryly. "I would love to hear this reason".

The Water Tribe boy tugged at his shirt collar. "Uh, you see… we…" Suddenly, he pointed to me and said "She did it! She's the one who started nosing!"

"Oh come on!" I said somewhat indignantly. "It was your idea! I was just taking the lead so we wouldn't get caught". I immediately knew how pathetic my response was, and I sighed before looking guiltily at Shan We. "We just wanted to know if Hama was telling the truth about who she is".

"Well, I hope you all learned not to snoop in other people's homes" Katara said self-righteously as she crossed her arms.

I silently glared over at the girl as Shan We admonished "You don't get to be so smug, young lady. After all, you failed to stop these two from snooping in the first place". Katara opened her mouth as if to protest, but the Firebender gave her a look that prevented any protest from coming out. I suppose his years of raising the twins had given him an impressive toolbox of fatherly reprimands.

I noticed a flutter of motion beside me as Sokka said "I just have to check the attic!"

Shan We turned to look at the fleeing boy and said "Sokka, you get back here this instant! I mean it, young man!" But it was too late. Sokka was already up the stairs before any of us could catch him. We all followed him up the stairs and found him trying to pry a door open.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?" he asked. "Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

"Gee, I don't know" Toph replied sarcastically. "Maybe to keep nosies like you out of her private stuff?"

"We'll see" Sokka said determinedly as he looked through the door's keyhole. "It's empty except for a little chest".

The tiny blind Earthbender gasped in excitement and suggested "Maybe it's treasure!"

That only served to spur Sokka on, as he drew his black meteor sword and poked the tip of the blade into the keyhole. "Stop what you're doing right now!" Shan We said firmly. "You're breaking into a room that belongs to someone else!"

"I have to see what's in there" Sokka offered in explanation. A moment later, and the door slowly creaked open, revealing the otherwise empty room inside. Like he'd said, there was a single chest in the centre of the floor, but nothing else, leading me to the conclusion that there was something valuable inside.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Aang said warily as we all entered.

Sokka ignored him and picked up the chest. "Maybe there's a key here somewhere".

I saw Jin tapping Toph on the shoulder, and the blind girl said "Oh, hand it over". Sokka handed the small chest over to the blind girl, who then handed it over to Jin. The Earthbending boy held it in one hand while he retrieved the small piece of meteor Sokka had given him, which was currently in the form of a ring. He held out the palm of his hand, and the piece liquefied before forming into a key. Jin inserted the key into the lock, and he wiggled it around in an attempt to open it.

"Jin, stop that right now" Shan We said firmly. The Earthbending boy flinched, looking up at his father with a guilty look on his face. He then glanced over at me before returning to the task of opening the chest. The Firebender would have none of it, however, and he took the chest from the boy's hands. Removing the key, he said "This has gone on far enough. We are putting this back and going downstairs. You can just imagine for yourselves what's inside here".

"I'll tell you what's in the box" a familiar voice suddenly said from behind us. All of us except Shan We shrieked in slight surprise. How in Kyoshi's name did Hama sneak around like that?

"Please forgive us" Shan We said apologetically. "My family sometimes do foolish things once their minds are set. It was rude of us to impede on your privacy".

"Your apology is accepted" Hama said, bowing her head. She then held out her hand, and Shan We gave her the chest. She proceeded to open it, and I felt my eyes widening more and more as we all waited expectantly for whatever the chest contained. A myriad of thoughts ran through my head in an instant, and I could practically feel myself floating with anticipation as Hama pulled out… a comb.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked despondently. My shoulders slumped in disappointment along with my Water Tribe companion's.

"It's my greatest treasure" Hama explained. "It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe". My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, and I glanced over at Shan We to see his mouth slightly agape.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked incredulously.

The old woman smiled as she returned the comb to the chest. "Just like you" she replied.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking around your campfire". Shan We and I exchanged a nervous glance; if she'd overheard Katara's and Sokka's stories, then she'd most likely heard the Firebender's as well. I only hoped that she would be agreeable to his presence.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked.

"Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I could trust you at first" she replied. Looking over at Shan We, she said "After all, this one talked about having family in the Fire Nation military and the Imperial Firebenders".

He smiled marginally. "You have nothing to fear from me" he assured.

"Well, in that case", Hama said after a moment, "let's eat. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough". Aang made gagging noises, and I knew that sea prunes weren't his favourite dish.

"Great" Katara said, somewhat excitedly. "I knew I felt a bond with you right away".

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right" Sokka added, looking at his sister with a smug grin on his face. Katara proceeded to punch him in the shoulder, and he grunted before looking back at Hama. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around".

She smiled before turning to walk back down. "Now let's get cooking".

* * *

Once dinner was prepared, we all sat down at the table. I had sampled Water Tribe cuisine a scant few times in my travels, but that had always been a few samplings from military camps. This was a full meal, prepared in the comfort of a home, and I was looking forward to experiencing what my two companions ate back in their homeland. Sitting across from me, Jin motioned over to the small portion of meteor that I held within a pouch on my belt. "You get this back tomorrow" I told him. "That's your punishment for trying to pry into someone else's chest". His shoulders slumped, and Li patted his back comfortingly.

"Who wants five-flavour soup?" Hama asked, setting the bowl on the table. We all raised our hands, and she held her hand above the soup before lifting it up, bringing some soup with it. My eyes widened slightly in shock as she thrust her hand forward, causing the soup floating in the air to fill all of our bowls.

"You're a Waterbender!" Katara exclaimed. I turned and exchanged an incredulous glance with Takara. I, like the rest of the world, had believed that all of the Southern Waterbenders had died out. It was one of my people's many atrocities that I was ashamed of, but it looked like at least one had survived the raids which had lasted over the last several decades. "I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe" Katara added, drawing my attention back to her.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out" Hama said bitterly. "I was the last one". Naturally, all eyes turned to me, and I looked down at the table in shame. While I had never been part of the Southern raids, I still felt a degree of guilt. After all, my father and I had operated in the Southern seas for many years, and we had had many dealings with the Southern Raiders.

"So how did you end up out here?" Sokka asked.

Hama glanced over at me, and I couldn't help but feel a little venom coming from her gaze. Takara took my hand in hers, and I tightly interlocked my fingers with hers, silently grateful for the support. The old woman returned her gaze to the others and said "I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. I can remember it like it was yesterday: soot rained down from the sky, and soon flaming fireballs came crashing down, destroying homes and our walls. They came again and again, each time rounding up more of our Waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I, too, was captured".

"How awful" Takara said breathlessly, and I could only cringe at how my people had been responsible for almost completely exterminating an entire way of life.

"I was led away in chains" Hama continued, a weary expression on her face. "The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe". As she spoke, Katara walked over and placed comforting hands on the old woman's shoulders. "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape".

"How did you get away?" I asked her. "Prisons built especially for Waterbenders have no moisture. There was no way you should have been able to escape".

"And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Takara asked. "Didn't you want to go home?"

Hama didn't speak for a moment, and her eyes began to well up with tears. "I'm sorry" she choked. "It's too painful to talk about anymore".

"We completely understand" Katara said.

"Yes, of course. Our apologies" I added.

"We lost our mother in a raid".

"Oh, you poor things" Hama said, placing a wrinkled hand on top of Katara's. I saw the young Waterbender smile a little, and I knew that meeting the old woman was a good thing for her. This meant that the Southern Waterbending style wasn't completely gone, and it had a chance of coming back. The atrocities committed by my people in the past could be undone.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you" Katara said. "It's an honour. You're a hero".

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone".

Katara practically hit the ceiling. "Yes! Yes, of course!" she said excitedly. "To learn about my heritage… it would mean everything to me".

* * *

While Katara went off with Hama to train, the rest of us made it our mission to discover what was making people disappear around these parts. Aang saw nothing done to the environment that would make a spirit angry, and I agreed with him. After exploring the nearby forest for some time, and by questioning some of the villagers, we discovered that only one man had been taken during a full moon and survived, so we made our way to where he lived.

He was an old man, with wrinkled skin and a receding hairline, and he stood hunched over, making him almost as short as Aang and the twins. He was currently in the process of hammering nails into a board, and once we were close enough, the Airbender asked "Old Man Ding?" The old man turned to us just as he struck with the hammer. The tool hit not the nail, but his thumb, and it instantly turned red as his face scrunched up with pain.

"Ah, dag blame it!" he exclaimed, holding his injured thumb. He then turned to us and asked irritably "What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old". He then proceeded to attempt to lift a small plank which was on the ground. We were treated to a slightly amusing and sad sight of the old man groaning with effort at a simple task. After a moment, he said "Well, I'm young at heart".

"Here, let me help you with that" I said as I crouched down. I then helped him to lift the board and hold it up against the door.

"Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least".

"We wanted to ask you about that" Sokka said as he picked up the hammer.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked as the Water Tribe boy started hammering in the nails.

"Didn't see no spirit" Old Man Ding replied. "Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain". He pointed up to the nearby mountain before clenching his fists. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light". As he told his haunting tale, the children standing beside us were as pale as ghosts, and they looked about ready to faint. I placed comforting hands on Jin and Li's shoulders, and the twin Earthbenders took them in a death grip. "But then the sun started to rise", the old man continued, "and I got control of myself again. I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could".

After a moment, Takara asked "Why would a spirit want to take people into a mountain?"

"Oh, no!" Toph suddenly exclaimed, causing the other four children to flinch in surprise. "I _did _hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there". We all looked up at the mountain, which stood an imposing monolith draped in the dark cloak of night. I led the way as we left the village and ran towards the mountain. If the villagers were still alive, then there was a good chance that we would be able to save them. Toph and the twins stopped and crouched down, placing their hands to the ground as the blind girl said "I can hear them; they're this way".

We then continued our run, and Takara turned to me and asked "Do you think we'll be in time to save those people?"

"We can only hope" I replied. Soon enough, we reached the mouth of a cave which descended deep into the mountain.

"I can't see anything down there" Sokka said.

I lit a blue flame in my hand and replied "Good thing you have a Firebender on hand. Come on, let's go". We then leaped down into the cave, my flame lighting our way. The cave started to branch off into several different tunnels as we went further along, so I relied on the Earthbenders' sixth sense to guide our way. Eventually, we came to a sealed metal door. Jin made quick work of it, and once we were through, we found ourselves in a large chamber filled with people chained to the walls.

"The villagers!" Takara exclaimed. The people in front of us appeared very haggard and fatigued, as if they had been there for some time.

"We're saved!" one of the villagers happily cried out.

"I didn't know that spirits made prisons like this" Aang said. "Who brought you here?"

"It was no spirit" a woman said bitterly.

"It was a witch" another added. As they spoke, we began to unlock their shackles.

"A witch?" Sokka asked. "What do you mean?"

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster".

Takara and I exchanged shocked expressions, not quite believing what we had just heard. "Hama!" Sokka growled angrily. "She was lying to us the whole time!"

"Yes, the innkeeper" one of the villagers affirmed.

"We have to stop her!" Aang said.

"We'll get these people out of here" Toph said, referring to herself and the twins. "You guys go". Beside her, Jin and Li nodded their agreement.

"But…" I said, my resolve suddenly wavering in that moment. Every fibre of my being wanted to stay with the twins; I had lost them twice before, and it had nearly destroyed me. "I won't let us be separated! Boys, you're coming with me!"

"There's no time!" Takara countered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and stared into her enchanting blue and green eyes, letting them pierce into my very soul. After a moment, my gaze returned to the twins, and my mouth opened, but no noise came out. I eventually closed it, and with a reluctant nod, I followed Aang, Sokka, and Takara out of the chamber, but not before gazing at my sons one last time.

The four of us raced through the forest, and I felt the cold night air rushing past me as we went along while the full moon bathed us in pale white light. Eventually, we stopped in our tracks as we heard a malicious cackle coming from nearby. Heading towards the sound, we entered a clearing where we found Hama standing with her arms extended forward. Her wrinkled face was contorted into a wide grin, and in the pale light, she appeared to be a spectre of terror. Standing in front of her was Katara, who appeared like she was frozen in place.

"Katara!" Aang cried out. The old woman's attention was turned on us, and I reflexively flinched at the sight of her. Sokka and the Airbender charged forward, and Hama responded by thrusting her one arm towards them, and they suddenly froze. Their bodies contorted in various ways, as if they were being controlled by some other force, and they grunted as they fought to regain control. Hama swept her hand to the right, and the two slid over to where Katara was standing.

She then turned her gaze towards me, and I could practically feel her hateful gaze boring through me. "_Firebender_" she hissed, sounding more like a serpent than an old woman. The pure venom in her statement chilled me to my very core; she said it with so much hate that I wondered if there were any other emotions left in her.

Steeling myself, I charged, thrusting my arm forward in order to strike. Suddenly, before I had the chance to cast any flames, my entire body seized up, and I felt like something else had reached into my very being and was now manipulating my actions. My arm was bent towards my face, and I grunted in pain. My legs then twisted back and forth, left to right, and I was slowly brought to my knees as I scrunched my face with the effort of trying to fight this otherworldly force.

"Your people tried to wipe mine from this world" Hama accused, staring directly into my amber eyes. "You don't deserve any mercy or kindness, only cruelty and pain, just as you showed us!"

"I wasn't involved in any of the Southern Raids!" I said through clenched teeth. "I've never taken any of your countrymen!"

"Lies!" she spat. "All Firebenders lie when they are forced to face the truth. All you understand is death and misery! You left us to rot in prison! The world will be a better place if you are not in it!" She then twisted her hand around, and my arms contorted in various ways, and I cried out in pain. As a soldier, I had felt all kinds of pain, but this was something different entirely. My back started to bend backwards, and I cried out once more, feeling my entire body radiate with pain.

"Wait!" Takara suddenly cried, drawing Hama's gaze and temporarily ending my torment. "Please, just let him go" the Kyoshi Warrior told the other woman.

Hama appeared as if her family name had been spit on. "You! You would choose this… Firebender? This monster? This murderer?"

"Yes" Takara replied with absolute certainty. Even though my body wasn't being bent in unnatural angles, I was still trapped in Hama's grip, which meant that I couldn't turn and look at the woman I had grown to care about.

"Why?" the old woman demanded.

A moment passed, and I figured that Takara was working up to voicing her reply. "Because… I love him". My eyes opened wide, as well as Hama's, and everything suddenly fell away as I felt the breath instantly sucked out of me, leaving only the two of us. For a long time now, my feelings towards Takara had grown to the point where I ached when we were apart, and I had long suspected that, after everything we had been through, I loved her, as well.

Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from behind Hama, and my eyes darted over to where my other three companions were being held. Katara, having been on her knees throughout the exchange, slowly stood up, her face chiseled into an expression of determination. "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon" she told the old woman. "My Bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me".

The two proceeded to engage in a fierce Waterbending duel, drawing water from the grass and surrounding trees. I suddenly felt the otherworldly force controlling me slip away, and I gasped as I fell onto my back, proceeding to groan slightly as my tortured muscles started aching. I heard footsteps racing towards me, and I heard Takara calling out "Shan We!" She then crouched down beside me, and I rested my head against the grass as I stared into her green and blue eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes", I replied as I slowly stood up, "but it will take far more than that to take me down". We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Hama's scream drew our attention. We turned and saw the old woman on the ground, having been bested by Katara. As she shakily stood up, Aang and Sokka entered into fighting stances, while Takara and I did the same. "Surrender, Hama" I told her as my hands became wreathed in blue flames. "You're outnumbered. You can't possibly win".

"No!" the old woman cried out angrily. "I will never be taken prisoner by another Firebender! I will die first!" She then raised her hands in the air, and I felt the otherworldly force controlling me again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the others were similarly affected, and I suddenly found myself being hurled towards the young Waterbender.

I crashed against a tree, and my body flashed with more pain as I fell onto the grass. As I groaned from the pain, I heard Sokka crying "Katara, look out!" along with the sound of his meteor sword being drawn. There were then various sounds of his sword cutting through air, and he said "It's like my brain has a mind of its own! Stop it, arm, stop it!"

A few moments later, Hama mockingly said "Don't hurt your friends, Katara. And don't let them hurt each other". I was suddenly hoisted to my feet, and I saw that Takara was standing stiffly a few feet away, her twin swords drawn. Both of our eyes widened with realization, and I clenched my teeth as I fought to regain control. I could see the Kyoshi Warrior shedding a tear, and before I knew it, we were shooting towards each other. This was it; this was how I was to meet my end. I closed my eyes and pictured the faces of everyone I loved, taking comfort in their memory.

"NO!" Katara cried, and we all stopped moving just as the tips of Takara's swords came within mere inches of my belly. I felt myself regain control, and I flexed the fingers of my hands just to make sure. My eyes were drawn to movement coming from my left, and I turned to see Hama standing stiffly, just as we had been. She grunted with effort, and I turned to my right to see Katara motioning with her hands in the same manner Hama had been doing. It appeared that the student had surpassed the master.

Suddenly, Toph, the twins, and the imprisoned villagers joined us in the clearing. I smiled at Jin and Li and moved to embrace them, wrapping my arms tightly around their shoulders. One of the villagers told Hama as she was chained "You're going to be locked away forever".

The old woman didn't appear to be too distraught, and she almost smiled as she was led away. "My work is done" she said satisfactorily. She then turned her withered face over to Katara and said "Congratulations, Katara. You're a Bloodbender". She then started cackling manically as she was led away, and the young Waterbender fell to her knees and sobbed. As Aang and Sokka moved to comfort her, I shifted my gaze over to Takara, and our eyes locked as the moon continued to bathe us in its pale light.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! That was certainly an interesting chapter, wasn't it?**

** Well, we finally have a declaration of love! That was the primary reason I chose to write this chapter; otherwise, I probably wouldn't have done it. The second reason was for the first appearance of Bloodbending, which, as we all know, makes a big comeback in Legend of Korra. **

** Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome! **

**Also, Happy Canada Day!**


	30. Nightmares and Daydreams

We continued walking for some time, following Sokka's lead as he read the map in his hands. What had happened with Hama still weighed heavily on everyone's minds, and we were all eager to put it behind us. My thoughts, however, were on Takara's admission to the old woman about her true feelings for me. After being through so much together, it was only natural that we would grow close, and I had suspected as much for some time. Her words didn't trouble me; in fact, I was overjoyed that she felt about me the same way I felt about her.

The thing most troubling me was that I hadn't said it in return.

We emerged through some bushes, Appa's titanic form lumbering beside our group, into a wide open, grassy field populated by a small cluster of koala sheep. "This is it" Sokka said. "The official rendezvous point for the invasion force".

"How did you pick this place?" Toph asked as she scratched her head.

"Before we split up, Sokka, Hakoda, and I found this island on a map" I replied. "It's uninhabited, and the harbour surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place".

"Nice choice, you two" Katara told us as we all started to set up camp. "And we're here four days ahead of schedule".

"Wait, four days?!" Aang suddenly cried, leaping up and off of his bedroll. "The invasion's in four days?!" His eyes zipped back and forth as he gnawed on his fingernails, and I could tell that the young Airbender was anxious about the coming battle.

"Whatever", Sokka said as he yawned and laid down, "that's, like, four days from now. Let's just calm down and…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as he instantly passed out and started snoring. I rolled my eyes before setting up near Jin and Li, who, as always, were close to Toph.

"Sokka's got the right idea, Aang" Takara told the tattooed boy. Waving a hand around our camp, she added "We're here, we're ready, and we have a chance to rest before the invasion. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest".

Aang didn't look so sure. Given the amount of stress and responsibility that was weighing down on him, how could he not worry? "Yeah, I guess" he said at last. With that, he got down on the ground and rested his head on the soft grass, his brow furrowed with worry and glistening with sweat. I kissed Jin and Li goodnight, and just before I joined them in rest, I noticed that Takara was walking off. With a sigh, I decided to follow her. After walking for a few minutes, I found her sitting on the edge of a nearby cliff facing the sea, her legs dangling off the edge.

For a moment, I just stood there, staring at the woman who I had grown to love. She had been through so much pain and suffering, so much horror, and yet she had emerged brighter and stronger than ever as one of the finest warriors I had ever seen. My eyes ran down her long, black hair, which ran down past her shoulders and billowed like a cloak.

Suddenly, she turned and asked "Well, are you going to join me, or just keep staring?"

It took me a moment to overcome my surprise. Shaking my head, I stammered "Um, I wasn't… I…" What was wrong with me? I was a veteran of countless battles, one of the most powerful Firebenders in the world, and all it took to make me lose my composure was a simple question?

Takara chuckled. "Come on" she said, motioning with her head. "It's really quite peaceful here". I moved to join her, letting my legs dangle off of the precipice of the cliff as I sat beside the Kyoshi Warrior. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of us said a word, content with staring out at the calm night water. "I could just lose myself in the silence" Takara said eventually. "It's so… calming, and peaceful. Back when… when I traveled with Azula, there was never silence. Whether it was the smug little psychopath giving orders, Ty Lee's constant high-pitched voice, or Mai's eternal sigh of apathy, there was always noise. I felt… jumbled, like I was constantly being assaulted by a barrage of noise".

I glanced over to her and took her hand in mine. "You're here, now", I told her, trying to comfort her in the face of uncomfortable remembrance, "with me".

"I thank Kyoshi every minute of every day that I'm with you and the twins and not with her" Takara replied. "When I'm with you three, I feel whole, like I'm where I belong". The corner of her lip then curled into a smirk. "I'm also thankful that you made Azula suffer for what she'd done".

"For what she did to you, I would do it again a thousand times".

* * *

Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and the most powerful Firebender in the world, sat up in her bed. She ran a hand through her black hair, which was loose at that moment and ran down slightly past her shoulders, reflecting on the sleepless nights she had been having ever since that night in Ba Sing Se. Her fingers raked through her black hairs as she stared ahead into the darkness. Suddenly, they encountered the edge of her hairline, touching leathery skin. Azula took her hand off of her head and growled in disgust before lifting the covers and getting out of bed.

She walked over to the vanity on the far wall, pausing in order to flick her fingers and light the candles dotting her large room. The candle flames instantly burst into being, blazing with blue light before settling down to a soft orange glow, scattering the darkness. The Fire Nation Princess looked into the mirror before her, at the reflection that stared back at her, mocking her with its horrid appearance.

Her previously flawless and beautiful face was now completely hideous; the right half was still intact, but the left half consisted of charred flesh that ran from her chin all the way past her hairline. Half of her skull was outlined by the burn, making her even more terrifying. Good, she thought, mindful to smirk with the intact side of her lips. Let all those who face me cower in fear. And yet…

She was now marked for the rest of her life, like little Zuzu. He had been weak, and their father had punished him for it. But did that mean that she was weak? Impossible. She was Azula, daughter of the most powerful man in the world and the most powerful Firebender who ever lived. She was not weak; she had merely been betrayed by that pathetic little Earth Kingdom girl. She should have seen the traitor's betrayal sooner, but she had been sloppy, and had allowed her focus to be on the coup in Ba Sing Se to notice her plotting.

The memory of that day opened the floodgates, and every vivid image of the battle in the catacombs came rushing at her like an unstoppable flood. She saw herself facing her traitorous uncle, Zuko, and the pathetic disgrace Shan We and his pet Earthbenders along with her Dai Li agents. She then saw the ensuing battle, which had been fierce. Azula watched as Shan We came shooting towards her, brilliant blue flames firing from his hands. He then leaped into the air, shouting as he prepared to strike. The Fire Nation Princess immediately moved to defend herself, but the traitor at her back used Chi Blocking in order to make her arm useless. By the time she returns her attention to Shan We, the older Firebender is already landing in front of her, unleashing a blue firestorm that engulfs her face. She shrieks in agony, feeling the heat melting her flesh as she threatens to pass out…

"NO!" Azula suddenly shouted to no one in particular. She then punched the mirror in front of her with as much force as she can muster, causing it to crack along several different places. One of the cracks split her face in half, and she breathed heavily as her amber eyes stared at her and a single drop of blood slowly ran down the mirror from her knuckles. She was not weak; she was the most powerful Firebender in the world, and one day, she would become Fire Lord. Then, the world, and everything that was owed to her, would be in her grasp.

* * *

I thrust my fist forward before turning around and aiming a kick at an invisible opponent's head. I held that pose for a moment before resuming my routine, slicing my hand horizontally and briefly casting an arc of blue flames that was extinguished as soon as it burst into existence. I then thrust my left fist forward, sending a stream of blue flames shooting over the edge of the cliff, before aiming another kick at an invisible opponent, summoning more blue flames.

I had been practicing since dawn, having awoken as the sun had started to rise above the horizon. As a Firebender, I rose with the sun, and my Bending was fare more effective during the day. Now, the sun was well on its way across the sky, which meant that the others would start to awake soon.

Leaning my torso so that it was parallel to the ground, I extended my right arm and leg, casting a brief stream of flames from both. I then stood straight and held my hands at stomach level, finally having finished my morning routine. Ever since our escape from Ba Sing Se, I had endeavoured to return to a level of physical fitness that I had maintained for years during my service in the military. After several weeks, I was beginning to return to form, with my sinewy muscles becoming more and more pronounced. A cool breeze blew by, and I felt it caressing my bare torso. Training regimens, I found, always worked best when shirtless.

"I must say, I'm enjoying the view" a familiar voice said from nearby. I turned, and saw Takara standing several feet away, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

I smirked as I went to retrieve my shirt. "You truly are talented; not many people can sneak up on me".

She shrugged. "It's a gift. What can I say?"

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from back where our camp was, and the two of us exchanged a glance before jogging to where everyone else was now awake. I saw the source of the noise: a few feet away from camp, Aang was buried in a mass of leaves that had fallen from a nearby tree. When I had awoken at dawn, I had seen the Airbender relentlessly punching the tree, and judging by the dents, he had been at it a while. The tattooed boy got up out of the leave pile and entered into a ready stance, his eyes bloodshot. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked, moving around as he spoke. "My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any Firebending. Not even the basics".

"If you want, I can teach you what I know" I offered.

"That's okay", Sokka said from where he was lying on the grass as he looked over a map, "the eclipse will block all Firebending anyway. You don't need to know any. Plus, it's a stupid element".

I cocked an eyebrow at the Water Tribe boy. "Oh, really?" I asked. I then clenched my hand into a fist, and a circle of blue flames instantly erupted around Sokka, who shrieked in fear as he curled into a ball. After a moment, I smothered the flames. "There is no such thing as a 'stupid element'. Each element has its own strengths and weaknesses, and offers different approaches in battle. You would be wise to remember that".

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, well, I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training". He then flipped into the air and formed his trademark air scooter, proceeding to speed away from camp.

Looking over at the others, I said "Don't worry. Once I'm through with him, he won't be able to stay awake". I then started walking after the sleep-deprived Airbender, following a trail of displaced leaves and grass. It didn't take long before I found him savagely assaulting a rock with his Airbending. "Aang" I called, standing with my hands clasped behind my back. He cried out in slight surprise during the middle of an attack, and as he turned to face me, he accidentally fired a powerful gust of air at me. I stood perfectly still as the gust, which would have sent anyone else sprawling, slammed into me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" he apologized. "Obviously, I need to work on honing my senses".

"Aang, you can't force yourself to stay awake for days on end" I told him, slowly walking in a circle around him. "If you do, then you'll inevitably make a mistake during the invasion, and something terrible might happen".

"I know, I know" he agreed, gripping his head tightly and scrunching his eyes shut. "It's just that, every time I go to sleep, I keep seeing myself losing to Fire Lord Ozai. I can't lose this time; I already let the world down at Ba Sing Se, and if I fail again, then there might not be another chance".

I looked down at the tattooed boy and sighed. I couldn't even imagine the kind of pressure he was under, and the anxiety he was going through with the invasion only a few days away. I walked over to him and, getting down on one knee, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aang, you are the Avatar: you are blessed to be the most powerful Bender in the world, but with that power comes great responsibility. Yes, you must ultimately face Fire Lord Ozai, and end the war that my people started, but you also have to ensure that you are ready when the time comes, and that means being properly rested". He nodded solemnly, and I proceeded to stand up. "Now, let us test your mettle, hmm?"

Aang smiled a little before entering into a ready stance. I took several steps back before entering into my own stance. I cracked my neck as I kept my unflinching gaze on my young opponent. Eventually, I launched myself into the attack, aiming a kick and sending a stream of blue flames at him.

When the sun finally set, everyone was ready for sleep. My duel with Aang had been fierce, and it had lasted longer than I thought it would. The Airbender, despite being sleep-deprived and slightly delirious, had fought well, and I had had my work cut out for me. Nevertheless, I had spotted a myriad of errors in his stance and technique, and fatigue had gotten the better of him before we had even started. An experienced opponent like myself would easily be able to counter him, and Fire Lord Ozai was far more experienced than me.

Aang flopped down onto the ground, tired from the day's exertions. "Good night, Katara" he said. "Good night, Sokka. Good night, Toph. Good night, Shan We. Good night, Takara. Good night Jin. Good night, Li. Good night, Jin and Li. Good night, Appa. Good night, Momo. Good night, Appa and…"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Toph shouted in frustration. With that, I closed my eyes, allowing the warm embrace of sleep envelop me.

* * *

I sliced my twin meteor swords horizontally, dispatching an imaginary opponent, before turning around and slicing them diagonally to the left. The morning sun shone down on our camp, and, following Shan We's example, I had started to wake up early in the morning in order to train and stay in good form. The Firebender was sitting cross-legged across from Toph and Katara, brewing tea for them, while Aang and Sokka still slept on their bedrolls. Jin and Li were currently playing a game where they used their Earthbending to throw a head-sized rock back and forth.

As I returned to the training regimen Master Piandao had taught me, I imagined that I was striking Azula with each movement of my swords, wiping her trademark smug grin off of her face. I also imagined her face as being half-burned, according to when I had seen her last in the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. The thought brought a smile to my face, but it also brought back flashes of my time as her prisoner and plaything, flashes that had haunted me last night. Ever since I had freed myself from Azula, I had been plagued by nightmares, and I had made it my mission to conquer them. Shan We and the twins gave me the strength to fight on, and I was confident that I would move past my nightmares soon enough.

Suddenly, I heard Aang cry out "Sokka, get up, I need to know what day it is!" I turned and saw the young Airbender roughly shaking his Water Tribe companion, who woke almost immediately.

"What, who's talking?" he asked groggily as he took his sword in hand and instantly stood up… only to hit his head on a nearby rock. I tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh at the sight.

"Relax, it's still two days before the invasion" Toph said irritably.

Aang, ignoring the blind girl's words, started pulling on Sokka's leg. "Sokka, you've got to get up and drill your rock-climbing exercises".

"What?" my fellow sword-wielding warrior asked.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff. But you were too slow and they got you". I shook my head slightly; Aang was really letting these dreams get to him.

"But that was just a dream", Sokka protested, "I'm a great climber".

"Then climb that cliff, climb it fast" Aang challenged. I craned my neck in order to see the top of the cliff; it was at least several dozen feet up, which meant that Sokka had his work cut out for him. The Water Tribe boy started climbing, angrily muttering as he did so, and I got back into my routine. "Don't drink that!" Aang suddenly shouted to Toph, who was in the process of drinking her tea. Sokka screamed in surprise, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him sliding down to the ground, while Toph spit out her tea, hitting Katara.

"Why, is it poisoned?" the blind girl asked as the Waterbender used her Bending to get the tea off of her.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder". I pursed my lips as I resumed my exercises. If this kept up, I would have to have… "Takara, stop!" The comment caught me off-guard, and my surprise caused me to accidentally let go of one of my swords in the middle of an attack, launching it into the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins stop their game at the same time, and Li was struck square in the face by the rock as my sword hurled through the air towards where Sokka was climbing.

"Sokka, watch out!" I called. A moment later, the sword imbedded itself into the rock mere inches above the Water Tribe boy's face. He screamed in surprise, and once again slid down to the bottom of the cliff. I winced as he came crashing down. "Sorry". Turning to look at Aang, I asked in a sharp and annoyed tone "What is it now?"

"In my dream, you were practicing with your swords so much that your arms were too sore during the invasion! You need to stop and relax!"

Finally, Shan We stood up and walked over to Aang. The Firebender proceeded to slap the Airbender across the face. As the boy's cheek instantly turned red, Shan We gripped his shoulders and said "Aang, you need to get a grip and focus! You are unraveling from a lack of sleep. You are exhausted and delirious, and you will be no help during the invasion if you keep going like this!"

After a moment, Aang slumped his shoulders and sighed, looking tired despite the sting he must be feeling. "You're right" he said at last. "I'm losing my mind". In the background, Sokka screamed as he yet again slid down the cliff.

* * *

Azula entered one of the many private spas in the Royal Palace, stress threatening to boil her insides. It was around mid-day, and from the first moment she had awoken, her half-melted face had caused her nothing but grief. The servants and Imperial Firebenders walking about the palace had been staring at her disfigurement whenever they came near. Many of them tried to be discreet, only glancing in passing before openly staring when they thought she wouldn't notice. Azula always noticed, of course. How could she not? She was the most powerful Firebender in the world, and one of the most skilled manipulators of all-time. She's already had to see to it that several servants and guards had been severely punished, for if the commoners didn't fear her, then of what use were they?

The only people who openly stared when in full view of her were her father and Zuzu. The Fire Lord questioned whether Azula was still fit to be a Princess of the Fire Nation; he never said as much, but she could tell what he was thinking. After all, she would have done the same. Zuzu, however… whenever he caught sight of her, he always looked away after an odd expression passed on his face. He was probably feeling sorry for her, or maybe even guilty that he hadn't stopped Shan We from permanently disfiguring her. He was always so sentimental, just like their mother had been.

The servants in the spa stopped dead in their tracks upon taking note of Azula, some even gasping at the sight of her. The Fire Nation Princess smirked marginally, pleased that they still feared her. As she moved to sit down, she turned to one servant and said "I need my hair washed and combed. Make one little mistake, slip up and cause me even a miniscule amount of pain, and you'll live to regret it".

The servant meekly bowed her head in acknowledgement, and Azula sat down, letting her hair down and resting her head back as they went to work. Not a minute later, someone else entered the room, and Azula opened her eyes to see her brother walking towards her. Upon seeing his scar, she reflexively reached up a hand and lightly touched the leathery skin on the left side of her face. She quickly snapped it back down, silently admonishing herself for such weakness.

"Hello, Zuzu" she greeted, slipping on her comfortable, in-control exterior. "If you've come for a royal hair-combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait".

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh?" Zuzu asked, sounding irritable as ever. So that was why he had been even more sulky today, Azula thought to herself. "And apparently I'm not welcome there".

Azula sighed. "What do you mean? Of course you're welcome there" she replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Zuzu retorted. "I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it".

"Oh, Zuko, don't be so dramatic" Azula said, using a tone one would use when talking to a petulant child, which described her brother's personality perfectly. "I'm certain dad wants you there. You probably just weren't invited because it's so obvious that you're supposed to be there".

Zuzu mulled the comment over for a moment before asking "Well, were you invited?"

"Of course", Azula replied with a smile, "I'm the Princess".

"And I'm the Prince" Zuzu added, like she needed to be reminded.

"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child" Azula admonished. "Just go to the meeting".

"Forget it" Zuzu growled angrily. "I'm not going". He then stalked out of the room, and Azula couldn't help but lightly touch the skin on the left side of her face.

* * *

"All right, what you need is a good old-fashioned back-pounding to relieve your stress" Toph said as Aang laid on a bed of small stone pillars. I stood with my arms crossed, witnessing the latest in a series of attempts to relive Aang of his maddening stress. Katara and Sokka had both failed in using yoga and therapy, respectively, so now it was the blind girl's turn, and the rest of us watched the proceedings.

"Pound away" Aang said. I saw Toph smile before she started striking her feet against the ground in a constant stream, causing the pillars to all lower to the ground before shooting back up and pounding at the Airbender's back. He grunted with every impact, his face scrunched up with pain, eventually saying through clenched teeth "Toph, I think this is bruising me".

The blind girl stopped, and the bed of pillars became still. Aang, however, was still vibrating, and he slowly fell off. "Sorry", Toph apologized, "I forgot you have baby skin. Well, there's one other thing we can try…" She then struck her foot against the ground, summoning a rock pillar several feet from our camp that launched something into the air before it landed in her outstretched hand: a boar-q-pine, which extended all of its sharp quills as Toph said "Acupuncture" with a slightly-disturbing smile.

Aang screamed in fear before turning around and running away from our camp at lightning speed. I nodded over to Jin, who struck his foot against the ground, summoning a flat rock wall in front of the Airbender. He struck the wall with full force, remaining plastered against it before Jin lowered it back into the ground, allowing Aang to fall to the ground. I walked over and picked him up, dusting him off as I did so. "Come take a walk with me" I said, and I proceeded to lead him away from camp, towards the cliffs.

Aang groaned as he stretched his arms. "I'm still kind of sore" he said, and I smiled sympathetically down at him.

"After a pounding like that, I expect nothing less" I said. After a few moments, I asked the young Airbender "Aang, how familiar are you with the concept of Chi?"

He gazed out at the ocean before replying "It's the energy that flows through our bodies and gives us our Bending".

I nodded. "Correct. It flows through our bodies along specific paths, like rivers flowing through the land. A healthy flow of Chi maintains balance, within our bodies as well as our spirits. If the Chi flow is interrupted, or the flow becomes muddled, then we can suffer from all kinds of maladies".

"So, do you think that that's what's happening with me?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes as we walked along the cliff.

"Yes" I replied, clasping my hands behind my back. "When Azula struck you down back in Ba Sing Se, she permanently interrupted the flow of your Chi. Katara brought you back, but your inner flow is still muddled, and I believe that that is what is causing the imbalance that plagues you now".

"I don't know what I'm going to do" the Airbender said helplessly. "Whenever I go to sleep, there's some impossible problem waiting for me. I think I'm coming prepared, but there's always something new".

"The key to solving your problem is by trying to re-orient your Chi flow" I told my young companion. We then found ourselves standing in front of a solid block of stone in the same shape of Toph's 'pounding table'. "And I believe I have a solution". I then reached into my pocket and withdrew several small, sharp needles. "I had Jin and Li make these last night".

"What are those?"

"Acupuncture needles" I replied. The young Airbender's eyes widened in fear, and he looked about ready to leap off of the cliff in order to escape what Toph had formerly promised. "You don't have to worry", I assured him, "I have studied acupuncture, so there is no danger. Besides, what do you have to lose?" For a moment, Aang regarded the needles, staring at them with his bloodshot eyes. Eventually, he nodded his head, and proceeded to lie down on the stone table. Standing over him, I said "Now, just relax, and breathe" before I took a needle and gently tapped it into a precise spot on his back.

Aang didn't flinch, and I continued, gently tapping more and more needles into his back. My aim was to attempt to correct the flow of his Chi; the needles were the instrument of that correction, and each time I tapped one into place, I was encouraging the Chi to move back into its proper place.

Eventually, once all the needles were in, I asked "So, how do you feel?"

Aang turned his head in order to face me. "I think that might have helped a little. I'm starting to feel a lot better". I stared down at him with my unflinching stoic expression, arching an eyebrow as I posed my silent question. Aang sighed. "Actually, I don't feel any better". I sighed as well; at this rate, the spirits themselves would have to join us in the invasion if we were to succeed.

* * *

Azula watched as Zuzu and all the other high generals and admirals filed out of the throne room, the Fire Nation's grand strategy for what remained of the Earth Kingdom having been developed. Her brother's opinion had been asked by their father, who had allowed little Zuzu to sit at his right hand. He expressed his belief that the people of the Earth Kingdom would fight on, so long as they had hope.

It was no matter; Azula had voiced her thoughts, and their father had formed his new strategy based on her words.

Now, she found herself kneeling before him as he stared down at her from atop his throne, a wall of crimson flames shielding his visage from her and leaving only a shadowy outline. For what seemed like an eternity, she waited in silence, running through all the possible scenarios in her head. Finally, he spoke up, saying "Your brother did well in the meeting, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Azula shrugged. "I suppose" she replied. "After all that time at sea and dredging through the mud in the Earth Kingdom, he's finally learned his manners".

She could see the outline of her father's head nodding. "Your brother has proved himself since his return" he agreed. "He is finally becoming a worthy successor to my reign". Azula felt the muscles on the scarred side of her lips twitch in annoyance before she forced it down. "I find myself concerned, my dear".

"About what, father?" the Fire Nation Princess asked, suddenly finding herself a little worried.

"I am concerned about you" he replied. "You have not been the same since your return. Your behaviour has changed since your maiming". Azula resisted the urge to touch the leathery skin on the left side of her face. "I have always favoured you, Azula", he continued, "but now, I am starting to doubt your ability to carry on our family's legacy".

"I am your daughter, now and always" Azula replied, perhaps a little too quickly. "I fought your enemies when Zuko was running around the world in search of the Avatar, I delivered Ba Sing Se to you after 100 years of resistance, I…" She managed to catch herself before she let it slip that she had been the one to strike down the Avatar. She couldn't afford to look weak to her father; if the Avatar turned out to still be alive, then Zuzu would take the fall for it. Maintaining her pristine image was now paramount, and it sounded like it was already cracking in her father's eyes.

"You have accomplished much, it is true" he said at last, standing up. He then clasped his hands behind his back and proceeded to step through the wall of flames. "But now, I am hearing troubling news, news that you are starting to unravel after the traitor Shan We burned your face".

Azula's hands clenched so tight that her sharpened fingernails were drawing blood from her palms, though she was careful to maintain her composure. "Shan We will burn and suffer for what he did to me" the Fire Nation Princess promised. "He dared to harm me, and he shall suffer as no one has suffered before".

As she looked up at her father, she thought that she saw him starting to smile.

* * *

"What is so important that it couldn't wait?" I asked as Takara led me by the hand towards a secluded spot along the cliffs. Until a few minutes ago, I had been helping the others by shearing the wool from the koala sheep that we intended to use as soft padding for a bed for Aang. The Kyoshi Warrior had come up to me and said that she had something to show me, which is why she was leading me along.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise" she replied cryptically, barely managing to contain an almost giddy smile. A few more minutes, and we arrived at our apparent destination. Takara released my hand, holding her own outwards and saying "Ta da!"

I looked ahead, and despite myself, my mouth fell open a little at what I beheld. Proudly displayed on stone tables were a magnificent suit of armour and a fearsome pole weapon. The armour was pristine, and looked to be freshly-forged; it looked like it would almost completely cover the wearer's body, and it was entirely black in colour, with various Dragon motifs, right down to the helmet, which was shaped like a Dragon's head. The pole weapon was equally magnificent, consisting of a long, black pole, most likely made out of wood, with a deeply curved blade at the top which was serrated on the inside and a pointed metal counterweight at the bottom.

"Well, what do you think?" Takara asked me, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I…" I started to say, not able to find the proper words in that moment. "They're wonderful. Did you make these?"

She nodded, her lips curled into a proud smile. "I did. I used the training Master Piandao gave me, along with a little help from Jin and Li. It was the perfect way for them to work on their new 'Metalbending' technique". I walked over to where the weapon and armour were displayed in order to get a closer look. They were just as splendid up close, and as I ran a hand along the front of the armour, Takara explained "I based the design off of the armour that Firebenders use. I never much cared for the skull part, so I decided to use Dragons instead. Since the eclipse will take away your Firebending, you'll need something to keep your edge, so, while Sokka decided to make armour for Appa, I decided to make armour and a weapon for you".

I turned to look at her, gazing into her alluring green and blue eyes as I smiled. "This is a truly wondrous gift. Thank you". For a moment, I merely stared at her, feeling my heart thundering in my chest. "Takara, I…"

I never got to finish my sentence, as the Kyoshi Warrior wrapped her arms around my neck and smothered my lips with her own. Instantly forgetting what I was going to say, I wrapped my own arms around her waist and closed my eyes, relishing the moment. For so long now, I knew, deep down in my heart, that I was in love with Takara, and she with me. I had come to know this incredible woman, and after everything we had been through together, we had forged an unbreakable bond together. We mashed our lips together, breathing through our noses as we released what seemed like ages of pent up frustration. Whenever we had been in this position before, we had been interrupted. Now, there was only the two of us, with only the sound of crashing waves in the background.

Takara pulled back a little, a smirk on her face as she said "I know".

* * *

**Well, it's about damn time, wouldn't you say? I don't even want to imagine the kind of tension these two have built up, sexual or otherwise. I decided to have the kiss happen here so that Takara could interrupt Shan We when he's about to say "I love you" and pull a Han Solo ;) **

**Also, this chapter gave me the chance to write some Azula scenes, which were very interesting to play out. As the theme of this segment is about battling one's inner demons, I thought it appropriate to cover her inner demons, which continue to plague her. The relationship between her and her family was also very neat to explore, and gave me a little practice for stuff I'll be covering in my future Legend of Korra fanfic. **

**So, up next is the big battle: The Day of Black Sun. I'm really looking forward to writing that chapter, and I'm also looking forward for you guys and gals to read it. **

**Stay tuned! **


	31. The Day of Black Sun (Part One)

With a grunt, I leaped into the air, aiming a kick at my opponent's head. A streak of blue flames shot forth from my foot, striking my red-armoured opponent square in the chest. He was sent sprawling from the force of the impact, his armour instantly becoming singed. As I landed on the floor, I entered into a roll, avoiding multiple crimson flames being shot at me by my other opponents.

Once I was back on my feet, I struck my fist against the ground, creating a circle of blue flame that shot outwards, momentarily distracting my opponents. Using that moment, I quickly thrust my fist towards four separate men, launching blue fireballs at them. Most managed to avoid the arc, but they were caught unprepared by the fireballs, which struck the ground at their feet and exploded fantastically, throwing them back into the walls and knocking them unconscious.

A few moments later, and all of my opponents were dispatched, with the exception of one. Breathing heavily from the brief skirmish, I turned towards the far end of the massive throne room, my gaze falling on a middle-aged man with long black hair, a black beard coming from his chin, dressed in fine robes, and wearing the Fire Lord's crown piece in his top knot. "Fire Lord Ozai", I said, slowly walking towards the man as I spoke, "it's time we talked".

* * *

I gazed up at the sky, at the rising sun, sighing with contentment. Beside me, Takara stirred, and I turned to look at her. Her head rested on my chest, and her long, black hair was draped around her face. She opened her green and blue eyes, and said "Good morning". She smiled, and we proceeded to bring our lips together in a loving, gentle kiss. Last night had been about releasing pent-up tension, and now, we simply took comfort in each other's arms.

"It's morning already?" the Kyoshi Warrior asked, looking up at the sky. "I must have really slept last night".

"As did I" I said, allowing myself to smirk a little. Then, my peaceful bliss was broken by thoughts of what the day would bring. "Today is the day" I said ominously, sitting up and running a hand through my brown hair.

Takara sat up as well. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I know the prospect of invading your home can't be easy".

I turned to look at her and replied "Wherever you and Jin and Li are is my home. I know that what we are about to do is necessary; this war must come to an end, and in order to see that happen, I'll have to take up arms against my countrymen".

"Whatever happens today, I want you to know that I have no regrets. I love you, and I'll go anywhere with you". I smiled at the beautiful woman sitting beside me, and we kissed once more before I stood up.

She then helped me to equip the armour she had made for me, and once that was done, I took the pole weapon in hand. I tested the weight of it, swinging it around a few times in order to become acquainted with it. A few minutes later, and we made our way back to camp, where everyone was dressed in their original clothes. Sokka pored over maps of the Fire Nation, while Toph sat on a rock and picked at her toes. Jin and Li were sitting on their own rocks next to her, and I smiled when they saw me.

Suddenly, Aang bounded over to where we were, a new spring in his step as he said "Top of the morning Momo". The lemur hopped onto his shoulder and started chattering away.

"Sounds like you slept well" Katara noted.

"Like a baby moose lion" Aang replied. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord".

As Jin and Li walked over to me, Toph asked "So what's your strategy for taking him down? Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"

Aang's shoulders slumped. "I can't" he replied. "When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh Chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe".

"You know what I just heard?" Toph asked. "Blah blah, spiritual mumbo-jumbo, blah blah, something about space".

"You should really show more respect towards the spiritual" I told my blind companion.

She shrugged, and Aang turned to me and said "Wow, cool armour! Where did you get it?"

I smiled over at Takara. "It is a gift, and a very fine one at that".

"Oh, no, Sokka…" Katara said suddenly, drawing my gaze. Off in the distance, on the water, a large cloud of fog had formed, one that was slowly making its way towards us. "Do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

The Water Tribe boy stood up as the cloud started dispersing, revealing ships with blue sails. "No, that _is _the invasion" he replied happily. Soon, we were on the beach of the bay we had chosen to be our harbour, watching as the fleet came in to dock. Aang, Toph, Jin, and Li used their Earthbending to create long docks where the ships stopped. I followed Katara and Sokka as they sprinted towards their father, who currently wore Water Tribe wolf armour.

"You made it, dad!" Katara said as she practically leaped into his arms.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did" he replied. "But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type". I looked past him as two greasy-looking men dressed in leaves stepped off of the lead ship. My eyebrow arched as I witnessed some of the oddest men I had ever seen. Hakoda was of a similar mindset, as he said "Is it just me, or are those fellows a little loose in the leaf hat?"

"I just wish they would wear pants" Bato said.

I then walked over to Sokka and Katara's father. "Hakoda, it's a pleasure to see you again".

"Likewise" he said in return as we clasped forearms. "I trust you've been keeping my children out of too much trouble?"

"That, my friend, is a task the spirits would shy away from" I replied. As the rest of the invasion force disembarked, I looked upon a colourful menagerie of all the allies Aang and the others had gained during their travels. Jin and Li went off to join Toph, who was greeted by a man as large as a Badgermole with very few teeth and an Earthbender who referred to himself in the third person. There were also Water Tribe warriors, Waterbenders from the Foggy Swamp, Earthbenders, and others.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in one of the ships, and several of us ran over to investigate. We saw a boy in a rolling chair and a few others walk off of the ship as Sokka asked "Was that a new invention?"

"Yes", a man wearing a monocle replied, "but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure".

I saw that they were all covered in sauce, and Sokka asked "You're making peanut sauce bombs?"

"They're destructive" Pipsqueak replied while The Duke sat on his head. "And delicious". They then proceeded to lick the peanut sauce off of their faces, and I sighed.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked the inventor.

"Yes, I was" he replied. "And I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprise".

"We shall see about that" I said, drawing the man's gaze. "It will take something of ingenious design to surprise my people".

"Well, I can assure you that my inventions are up to the task, sir. Might I ask what your name is?"

"I am Shan We, former Commander in the Fire Navy and son of Admiral Zhao" I replied. The inventor's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and I took his reaction to mean that he knew who I was.

A short time later, we all found ourselves gathered near the cliff face, where the Earthbenders had erected a stone platform where a map of the Fire Nation was displayed. I, and the others in our group along with Hakoda, knelt next to the platform as the invasion force sat in a large group. Glancing beside me, I saw Sokka tightly clutching several rolled up pieces of parchment as he sweated nervously. "Don't worry, you'll do great" Hakoda assured him.

The Water Tribe boy exhaled, and proceeded to step up onto the platform. "Good morning everyone!" he greeted before tripping and falling on his face. I involuntarily winced, feeling sorry for him in that moment. He quickly gathered all of his maps and stood up before saying "Um… so, as you know, today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean, I know you know that, because otherwise, why else would you be here?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head lightly. A leader had to display confidence and authority in order to properly command his troops, and right now, Sokka was failing miserably. Granted, he was still young, but on a day like today, proper leadership was needed.

"He's pretty terrible, isn't he?" Toph asked before grunting as Takara elbowed her in the ribs.

Sokka then unrolled his parchments before placing them on the wooden board. "The Fire Lord's palace is here" he said, pointing to a painting that was not a map. Upon realizing that, he said "No, uh, wait, uh, wait, uh, wait, it's here" whilst flipping through several maps before finally getting to the one he wanted. "And, uh, there's an eclipse today. And Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord. And the Firebenders won't have any fire to use, so… that's good for us. And, um… I'm sorry. Let me start at the beginning: Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now, I didn't like Aang at first, but…"

As he proceeded to quickly regale everyone with the tale of how this adventure began, I heard Katara say "Wow, when he says beginning, he means the _beginning _beginning".

I looked over to Takara, who silently told me to go up there and rescue this briefing. I sighed before standing up, motioning for Hakoda to join me. The two of us walked up onto the platform, and the Water Tribe warrior placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said "Thank you, Sokka. It's okay; why don't you take a break?" Sokka looked at the two of us for a moment before slumping his shoulders and walking off of the platform. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage".

He then turned to me and nodded. I regarded the invasion force before saying "This invasion will be two-staged. First, is the naval stage, then the land stage. Our first major obstacle is here". I pointed to a spot on the map where a line went across a small gap in the bay of the Fire Nation's central island. "The Great Gates of Azulon. No military force has ever been able to surpass it; we shall be the first". The invasion force grunted their excitement.

I nodded over to Hakoda, who flipped the map over to reveal a map of the capital city, which resided inside a dormant volcano. "Next, we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin".

"Excuse me" one of the Earthbenders, who I had learned was called 'The Boulder' said, raising his hand. "The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during _the eclipse, when the Firebenders are powerless?"

"The eclipse will only last eight minutes" I replied. "That isn't enough time to last the entire invasion. The Royal Palace is heavily guarded by Imperial Firebenders, so that when the eclipse happens, we'll be able to carve a path straight to the Fire Lord".

"When this is finished", Hakoda added, "the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!" The invasion force cheered, and Hakoda and I exchanged a smirk. After 100 years of bloodshed, it was looking like the world would finally know peace.

* * *

"There they are" Bato said as he looked through the spyglass. "The Great Gates of Azulon". I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, gazing out at the first major obstacle we would encounter on our way. A massive statue of Fire Lord Azulon towered above the water, looking grand and resplendent, while two golden Dragon statues sat on either side on land, the barest hint of nets visible.

"I don't see any gates" Katara said.

"That is because it's not a 'gate' in the conventional sense" I explained. "When danger is detected, massive nets are raised on either side, preventing any ships from coming through". After a moment, I said "It is a strange feeling". As I felt the others' gazes fall on me, I continued. "All my life, I looked on these gates with pride. I saw them as a symbol of the might of the Fire Nation. Now, I find myself part of a force that seeks to surpass it".

"Katara, you and the Swampbenders whip up a fog cover" Hakoda told his daughter. He was garbed in Water Tribe wolf armour which was more unique from the others, indicating his status as chief.

"We'll sneak by them statues just like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade" one of the Swampbenders, Tho, said confidently. They and Katara proceeded to extend their arms to the side, drawing up a cloud of fog that concealed the fleet. Hopefully, we would blend in with our surroundings, and not sound any alarms.

I kept my gaze forward, alert for anything. "Keep it up" I told the Waterbenders. "We're almost through". Suddenly, an alarm bell started ringing from somewhere nearby, and the nets being held by the golden Dragon statues were raised. Just as they were fully raised, they were lit aflame, burning with crimson light. "Ah, yes. I forgot to mention that the nets are also on fire" I said sardonically.

"Everyone below deck" Hakoda ordered, and as I moved to join the others, I heard the distant whine of incoming vehicles. Once we were below, I caught up with Takara, who was now dressed in her traditional Kyoshi Warrior garb, and the twins, who wore miniature versions of Earth Kingdom soldier armour that matched with Toph. We quickly made our way into Sokka's invention, and I prayed to the spirits that it would work.

The inventor was at the helm of our vehicle, and once the top hatch was sealed, I said "Launch". He nodded, proceeding to operate the controls. With a slight lurch, we were separated, leaving the empty ships for the Domestic Forces to keep. As we made our way through the bottom of the ocean, I marveled at Sokka's ingenuity; we were currently inside of a vehicle that used Waterbending in order to traverse underwater. Such an invention would catch the Domestic Forces guarding the capital completely off-guard.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, son" Hakoda praised, clapping Sokka on the back.

"Yeah", a woozy-sounding voice said from nearby. I turned and saw Toph, Jin, and Li sitting against a wall, looking about ready to either throw up or pass out. "Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying".

As The Duke offered the blind Earthbender his helmet for her impending vomit, Sokka said "Well, I just came up with the idea. The Mechanist did all the work".

"Now, don't sell yourself short, my boy" the manacled man said. "It was your idea to use Waterbending to make the sub sink and float. Brilliant! Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher". He proceeded to unfurl a roll of parchment, on which was depicted a crude drawing of the vehicle we now occupied. I smiled slightly, shaking my head at the slight absurdity of the circumstances we now found ourselves in.

* * *

"Shan We" the Fire Lord said, his voice dripping with contempt. "How unsurprising, to find an incursion of my enemies being led by a disgraced traitor".

"I am not the traitor" I replied firmly. "You are. You, your father, and your grandfather have made this world bleed for one hundred years, and in the process, you've turned our people into mindless drones that you use in your quest for ultimate power".

Ozai smirked, looking almost amused by my words. "If I recall correctly, you were once a 'mindless drone'. You fought in my name, conquering my enemies. You and your father fought together for years. You were still a loyal member of the Fire Nation, a scion of a distinguished military family; you could have returned to us after the disaster at the North Pole, and yet you chose to turn your back on your people, your heritage, and your Fire Lord".

"My eyes were opened at the North Pole" I replied. "For so long, I hoped to change my father, to make him a good man once more. When he slew the Moon Spirit, I knew that change was impossible for him. You and your forefathers started this war, and were it not for the obsession to conquer you instilled in us, my father would still be alive!"

Ozai tilted his head back and cackled, causing my hands to clench tightly into fists in anger. I forced myself to take a deep breath as he said "You blame me for the pathetic end your father met? He was nothing more than a tool, and a useful one until his campaign against the Northern Water Tribe. In the end, he died a disgrace and a failure, but he at least had the decency to die while in the service of his Fire Lord. You, on the other hand, will beg for such an end! Future generations will spit on your name!"

Suddenly, almost too quick to see, he spun his arms and shot a bolt of lightning at me. Had I not been preparing for such an attack, I likely would have perished. Using the technique Iroh had taught me, I caught the lightning with my fingertips, feeling the gargantuan surge of pure, unadulterated power coursing through my body. Growling as I kept control over the flow, I pointed my fingers at the ceiling above Ozai, and the lightning left my body. It struck the ceiling with incredible force, creating a fantastic explosion that sent a small field of debris raining down on Zuko's father.

Ozai growled in anger before leaping out of the way, barely avoiding being crushed. He then returned his attention to me, his teeth bared in a savage show, before he leaped off of the floor. Jets of crimson flame emerged from his feet, propelling him forwards as he shot towards me, his fists aimed straight at me. Steeling myself, I pushed off the ground towards a nearby pillar, pushing off of that as well before propelling myself with flaming jets towards a man I had been taught to worship and fear since childhood.

* * *

"Everyone in position" Hakoda said as we sped towards the capital city's harbour, and I felt the anticipation of battle flooding my body.

"Earthbenders, into your tanks" I ordered, turning to look down at the group of green-armoured men. Spotting Jin and Li standing next to Toph, I smiled at them, reassuring them from where I stood in the cockpit. Those boys were two of the finest Earthbenders in the world, and I knew that they would be able to face any challenges we would be facing today.

As the Earthbenders slid down the ladder into the bowels of our submersible, I looked over at Takara, who clenched and unclenched her hands into fists as she stood next to me. "Have any advice for my first battle?" she asked with a slight smile.

I smiled in return. "Just let your instincts guide you, and you'll be fine" I told her. We then leaned in close to each other and kissed, each taking comfort and assurances from the other's presence. Our lips then parted, and I took a look out one of the windows as the Domestic Forces started firing harpoons into the water. One of the submersibles was struck, and was subsequently pulled out of the water before crashing back down.

"Ready the torpedoes" Hakoda ordered as we neared the wall. A moment later, when the ready signal was given, he said "Launch!" I watched as the torpedoes were fired, streaking their way through the water before striking the wall, creating large explosions that sent shockwaves through the water. Within minutes, the submersibles were surfacing, and Takara, Hakoda, and I stood in front of the infantry. I gripped the haft of my pole weapon tightly, feeling my heart thundering in my chest as the doors opened. The Earthbending Tank in front of us rolled out and into the open, and once it was clear, the rest of us roared our battle cries as we charged.

Having been heavily involved with the planning for this invasion, I had had a significant amount of influence on how the invasion force should be deployed, as I was most familiar with Fire Nation tactics, and I was one of the most experienced warriors among us. The Earthbending tanks were deployed along the front and sides, forming a protective shield for the infantry. It was a classic Fire Nation military formation, one I had employed at the North Pole, and it would serve us well here.

Missiles exploded all around us, being fired from turret towers placed all along the walls that were built into the sides of the hills. In addition to the Earthbending Tanks, trucks loaded with rock and earth were also present, providing fuel for the Earthbenders on the ground. Nearby, I saw Jin and Li working together in order to create a larger boulder from two smaller ones before they hurled it towards one of the turret towers. The boulder struck its target, demolishing it into a pile of rubble.

Ahead, I could see several Tundra Tanks rolling towards us as several groups of infantry came at us from our flanks. Turning to Takara, I said "Take some men and guard the right flank! I will take care of the left!" She nodded before drawing her twin meteor swords and running off. Turning to a handful of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers, I said "You men, with me!" They nodded as we made our way to the flank, missiles raining down on us the entire time.

We arrived just as the large grouping of Domestic Forces started attacking, and a fierce skirmish soon erupted. The Water Tribe warriors hurled their spears, while the Earthbenders thrust their fists forward, sending boulders and streams of broken earth towards our foes. Several men and women were taken out in the initial volley, but more were still standing, and they immediately counter-attacked, launching a series of crimson flames at us. With my pole weapon in hand, I sliced it horizontally, sending an arc of blue flames. It collided with the flames of my enemies, dissipating their attacks.

I nodded at an Earthbender, who proceeded to thrust his arms upwards and summon a rock pillar that launched me into the air. As I came back towards the ground, I brought the blade of my weapon down in an overhead chop, and as it struck the ground, I created a massive wave of blue flames that shot towards the Domestic Forces. The wave knocked most of them to their feet, while many were slightly burned. The rest were soon mopped up, and our flank was secure. "Press forward!" I shouted, and the rest of the invasion force grunted in unison as they continued to slowly advance.

Suddenly, Appa, resplendent in the brown armour Sokka had forged for him, landed in front of me, carrying Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda. "We're going to take out those battlements!" the chief said, having to raise his voice over the chaotic din of battle. "You stay here and continue the advance from the ground!"

I nodded, and the Bison was soon in the air, leaving me to push the troops forward.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai and I crashed into each other, the impact knocking the wind out of my lungs as we fell to the floor. He and I immediately started a fistfight, trying to one-up each other with our fists. For several moments, we struggled, until I managed to get around him and wrap my arm around his throat. He opened his mouth and let loose a savage roar, unleashing a torrent of crimson flames as he did so, before striking me with the back of the head.

My vision flashed with pain as I released my grip, taking a half second in order to recover. Unfortunately, my opponent used that time to his advantage, shooting a fireball at me. I barely managed to summon a flame of my own as protection, and the fireball struck me with incredible force, knocking me onto my back. Before Ozai could attack again, however, I quickly kicked with my leg, sending an arc of blue flames at him.

He blocked the attack, but it was enough time for me to stand up and regain my bearings. I then aimed four successive kicks at him, launching blue fireballs before taking a deep breath and unleashing my own flaming breath. Ozai leaped above the fireballs, and as he came to land, he struck his fist against the floor, creating an arc of crimson flame that shot towards me.

I leaped off the ground, spinning horizontally through the air before landing with tiger-like grace. My opponent wasn't fazed at all, proceeding to spin his arms incredibly fast before launching a bolt of lightning at me. Letting my instincts guide me, I spun out of the way, letting the bolt shoot past me and strike a pillar, blasting a significant chunk from it. Never once breaking stride, I thrust my arms at Ozai, casting my own bolt of white lightning.

He leaped to his right as the lightning struck the ground where he formerly stood, exploding fantastically and creating a sizeable crater. As soon as the black-haired man landed, he spun and aimed a kick at my head, shooting a powerful stream of flames at me. I responded by thrusting my fist forward, shooting my own stream of blue flames. They both collided, like the fists of two mighty giants, shaking the room slightly with the force of the shockwave. Blue and crimson flames fanned out in all directions from the point of contact, dancing in intricate patterns as they set small sections of the room on fire.

Knowing that I couldn't let this stalemate continue forever, I opted to implement a less… forward strategy. Glancing around the throne room for a moment, I pursed my lips before lowering my fist, ending the stream of blue flames as I rolled to the right, landing behind a pillar. Standing up, I held my fists at the ready, panting from the day's exertions. No noise came, and I suspected that Ozai was still very much alert, cautiously searching for me. "So, the traitor finally drops his façade" he said, mockingly, probably hoping to goad me into doing something foolish. "Commander Shan We", he continued, "legendary soldier, renowned for his military and Firebending prowess, along with his stoic demeanor. Nothing could break the control over your emotions, until your worthless father carried out his duty to his Fire Lord. Do you remember that day? Do you remember when your father cast you aside, his only son, like a broken pet? Do you remember!?"

Cracking my neck, I rolled from behind my cover, quickly finding Ozai standing near the front door leading out into the hallway. He snapped his head towards me instantly, but not before I thrust both of my fists forward and sent a massive stream of blue flames at him. He responded by leaping into the air, using flaming jets in order to propel himself back over to his elevated throne. "My father slew the Moon Spirit!" I replied firmly. "He threatened the balance of this world! Does that mean nothing to you, or are you too obsessed with controlling the world to care?"

"To gain what I want, I would set the Spirit World ablaze and watch every last spirit become ash" Ozai replied, the venom in his voice conveying just how much he meant every single word.

I shook my head in disgust, wondering how I could have ever served a man as insane as him. I then thrust my open palms down at the ground at my feet, casting a torrent of blue flames. They spread over most of the room, bathing our surroundings in pale blue light as I felt the searing heat. It didn't matter; I had to stop Ozai, at any cost. Focusing my will, I began to move my hands, shaping the flames raging all around me. Even though I was facing away from them, I knew that they began to take the desired shape, and I saw Ozai looking past me, his eyes wide with slight surprise.

Soon, out of the pool of flames emerged the head and neck of a mighty Dragon, its whiskers and scales flickering with flame. It towered above me, almost reaching the ceiling. I then leaned my head back and roared, unleashing my flaming breath into the air as the Dragon matched me, our battle cry drowning out any other sound in the throne room. I then returned my gaze to the Fire Lord, who readied himself for battle. With a shout, I lunged forward, launching myself towards my opponent as the Dragon reared its head back and lunged as well.

* * *

I looked to my left just as a member of the Domestic Forces picked up a fallen Water Tribe warrior's axe before hurling it at me. Letting my instincts guide me, I caught it with the haft of my pole weapon, immediately spinning it in a circle. I did so before using my weapon in order to throw the axe back at my opponent, watching as the handle struck her square in the head and knocked her out.

Suddenly, something landed on the ground near me, causing the ground to quake slightly. I turned to see Sokka on top of Appa, absent his sister and father. "Where is Hakoda?" I asked my Water Tribe companion, quickly glancing around in order to check on the status of the invasion force.

"He got hurt pretty bad taking out a battlement" Sokka explained. "I'm taking his place".

I nodded, knowing that, deep down, the boy was ready for this. Turning to the rest of the invasion force, I shouted "Everyone, listen up!" Turning back towards Appa, I asked "Sokka?"

He nodded, smiling a little at the trust I was showing him. "I want the tanks in wedge formation" he said. "Warriors and Benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and heading for the Royal Palace!" I smirked, noting that Sokka was fitting into the role of a leader like a glove.

"Forward!" I shouted, and the invasion force quickly advanced, literally and figuratively crushing any resistance it came across. As we moved along, Takara rejoined me, panting slightly. We smiled at each other just as a truck loaded with explosives slammed itself into a wall, creating a sizeable explosion which left a large gap. We all filed through it as the Domestic Forces fell back.

"The Fire Nation is falling back!" one of the Earthbenders triumphantly announced.

Appa then landed behind Bato and me, carrying Sokka. The older Water Tribe warrior said "Sokka, we're on our way to victory". My young companion and I turned our gazes upward, towards the dormant volcano that housed the capital city. Victory was actually within our grasp, and for the first time in a long time, I felt that this war would finally come to an end.

A nearby explosion rocked me back to reality, returning my focus to the battle. "Earthbending Tanks: form a barrier!" I ordered. "We need to hold this position until the eclipse begins!" As the caterpillar-like tanks started to form a semi-circular protective barrier, Sokka, Bato, and I crouched down over a map, planning our next move. The Domestic Forces that remained in opposition continued to fire at us, and the Earthbenders returned such fire in kind, lobbing a boulder for every fireball. Glancing to my left, I saw Jin and Li delivering punishing blows, outdoing every other Earthbender except for Toph, and my heart swelled with fatherly pride.

"Dad!" Sokka said excitedly, drawing my gaze to a nearby door where Katara was helping her father to walk. "You're on your feet again".

"Thanks to your sister" Hakoda replied. As his daughter helped him to sit down on a nearby rock, he added "I'm in no shape to fight, but maybe there's some way I can help".

"Everything is going well" I told him as Sokka got down on one knee. "The eclipse hasn't even begun yet; our odds are ever-improving".

"Let's hope our luck holds out" the Water Tribe warrior replied. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

I glanced over at the young Waterbender, who stared up at the volcano. Her brow was furrowed, as if something was wrong, and she suddenly asked "Is that… is that Aang?"

"Aang?" Takara asked as we turned to see a shape flitting across the sky before making its way over to us. As it got closer, I could definitely tell that it was, indeed, the Airbender on his new glider. "What is he doing here? Have we won already?" the Kyoshi Warrior asked, and I did not have any answers.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down" Sokka said optimistically.

"Sokka, that is like saying that I'm one of the weakest Firebenders in the world" I countered evenly.

His shoulders slumped as he hung his head. "We're doomed".

"He wasn't home" Aang explained. "No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned".

"They knew" Sokka said ominously, and my fists involuntarily clenched.

"I was afraid of this" Takara said. We all turned to look at her, and she went on to say "Back when I was still with Azula in Ba Sing Se, when she and the other girls were posing as Kyoshi Warriors, the Earth King told her about the invasion".

"Well that's just great" Sokka said, waving his arms over his head in frustration.

"It's over" Aang said despondently, hanging his head. "The Fire Lord is probably long gone, far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse".

"Not necessarily" I said, drawing the Airbender's gaze. "If I recall correctly, there is a series of catacombs underneath the palace wherein are a series of bunkers reserved for the royal family during times of siege. The Fire Lord must be in one of them".

"How do you know this?" Hakoda asked.

"My grandfather was an Imperial Firebender under Fire Lord Azulon" I explained. "Unfortunately, I have no idea where the bunker is, or if there are more than one".

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for", Toph said, walking up to us along with Jin and Li, "we're just the Earthbenders to find it".

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device" Sokka said, taking something out of his pocket. "It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord".

"We can still do this" Aang said hopefully. "We can still win the day".

"Wait" Katara said. "If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap".

"Oh, it is most definitely a trap" I replied. "Azula's greatest weapon is information, and she could use this to deadly advantage. However, now that we know that she is expecting us, we can form a little trap of our own".

"What are you thinking?" Hakoda asked, gritting his teeth as he leaned forward a little.

I then began to lay out my counter-trap to the others, inwardly hoping that it would be enough in order for us to win the day.

* * *

I launched myself forward, my flaming Dragon puppet opening its jaws wide as it did the same. Ozai clenched his teeth in anger as I aimed a kick at his head, launching a stream of blue flames at him as my Dragon moved to swallow the man whole. He barely managed to propel himself away in time as the flaming beast struck the throne, melting into a chaotic mass of flames that instantly covered the higher tier of the room.

As Ozai flew through the air, he quickly punched two fireballs at me. I responded by making a pulling motion to my left, and out of the mass of flames that had enveloped the throne emerged my Dragon, its bearded head and serpentine neck undulating as it came in between me and Ozai, absorbing the crimson Fireballs.

I then motioned with my left hand, and the Dragon moved further left before rounding a pillar and shooting straight for the Fire Lord, its jaws wide open once more. My opponent turned to face it and thrust his fist forward, shooting a stream of flames at it. The stream slammed into the Dragon, which lost some of its shape as it was temporarily held at bay. The strain of maintain my puppet was great, but I forced through it, reminding myself of what was at stake and utilizing my well-honed mastery over my body.

Releasing a small amount of control of the Dragon, which caused it to further lose shape, I thrust my fist forward, launching a blue fireball at Ozai. He snapped his head over to me, barely turning and dissipating the fireball. Unfortunately for him, the action left his flank exposed, and I immediately reasserted control over my puppet. The Dragon regained shape almost instantly, and as I brought my left hand down, it moved to swallow my opponent in its flaming jaws. I watched as Ozai was completely enveloped, and, just for a moment, I believed that victory had come.

Unfortunately, I was not that lucky.

As I watched, the back of my Dragon's neck exploded as a stream of crimson flames erupted, shooting all the way to the ceiling. The stream expanded until, suddenly, Ozai came bursting out of my puppet's clutches, coming straight at me. His eyes burned with such a fiery hatred that I was momentarily taken aback by the sheer ferocity. Fortunately, I was able to react in time, catching the Fire Lord just as he would have struck and throwing him onto the floor. He rolled for several feet, grunting more out of anger than pain. When he stopped, he immediately started standing up, his hair mussed up and his robes slightly singed.

"Today, I will bring an end to the pain and misery you and your forefathers have brought upon this world" I told him, pointing a finger at his snarling face. "I will redeem myself, and in the act, redeem our people". I readied myself for another attack, but before I could act, I was thrown back by a spectacular explosion, flying through the air before crashing into the Fire Lord's blackened throne before sliding back down to the ground. I grunted as the wind was knocked out of my lungs, clutching my chest as I looked up and saw a half-burned face behind two pointed, smoking fingers.

"Today, you will do nothing but die, like the pathetic traitor you are" Azula countered. "But not before I deliver upon you pain like no one in history has ever felt!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Was this action-packed, or what? **

** This chapter (including part two) has been one of the best ones to write. It's such an epic battle, and every character in the story is involved. Including my own characters in such an epic plot moment is why I started this story in the first place. **

** Also, I FREAKING LOVED writing the Shan We/ Ozai fight! I knew from the beginning that since my lead character was one of the world's greatest Firebenders, he would have to fight Ozai at some point. When I was still developing the idea for this story, I originally had Katara using the Spirit Water to heal Zuko's scar, which meant that Aang would have ACTUALLY died at Ba Sing Se. That would have forced Shan We to fight Ozai during the arrival of Sozin's Comet. I eventually decided against it, but I still wanted the two of them to fight, and the invasion seemed like the perfect place for it. **

** Please, let me know what you think, and be prepared for the exciting conclusion: The Day of Black Sun (Part Two)! **


	32. The Day of Black Sun (Part Two)

I slid down Appa's side once we landed near the Fire Lord's palace, my hands tightly gripping the handles of my meteor swords. With me were Shan We, the twins, Aang, Sokka, and Toph. The three Earthbenders crouched down, placing their hands on the ground we stood on as Aang asked "Do you feel anything down there?"

"Yup", Toph replied after Jin nodded to her, "there are natural tunnels crisscrossing through the inside of the volcano, just like you said". She jerked her head to indicate Shan We, and as I turned to look at the tea-loving Firebender, I saw him staring up at the Royal Palace. Glancing up at the monolithic structure, I suppose it was very strange for him to look upon a structure that his people probably held as being sacred ground.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, hoping that our three Earthbending companions would find the Fire Lord's bunker before the advantage of the eclipse passed us by. "Is there some kind of a structure somewhere? Preferably a bunker of some kind?"

The blind girl stood up before planting her hands firmly in the dirt. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano" she replied.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me" Sokka said optimistically.

Toph and the twins then thrust their fists forward, opening a circular tunnel into the earth as Aang told Momo "Stay safe; we'll be back soon". We then filed into the tunnel, and I saw that we could either go right or left.

"This way!" Toph said, leading us to the right. "The other way's a dead end!"

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Probably get lost in this tunnel system and either starve, go mad, or get captured by the Fire Nation" I replied sarcastically. "Probably in that order".

We then started making our way through the tunnels, relying on the Earthbenders to be our guides. Soon enough, we emerged into a fairly large cavern with one overriding feature: spurts of lava dotting the entire floor. I shivered slightly, imagining what it would be like to be roasted alive as Toph pointed to the other side and said "The tunnel continues on the other side, and it leads right to the bunker".

"We'll have to be fast but careful…" Sokka started to say as he stepped down onto the floor. He had barely taken his second step when some lava spurted right next to him, causing him to scream as he huddled into a ball while Aang instantly cooled the lava with a gust of air.

"How is that careful?" Aang asked him.

"I was wrong" Sokka conceded. "We need to be fast, careful, and lucky". We all then ran across the floor, dodging around spurting lava and hoping that we wouldn't be melted before we reached our destination. Eventually, we made it to the end of the cavern. Unfortunately, as we entered the next one, we discovered that it consisted of nothing but searing hot magma. "There's no floor" Sokka said breathlessly. "It's just a river of lava".

"Technically, that is magma" Shan We said, holding his chin. "Either way, it will kill us if we fall into it".

"Climb aboard and hold on tight" Aang said, bringing out his glider. I exchanged a doubting glance with the tea-loving Firebender as Sokka and Toph tightly gripped onto the edges of Aang's glider. Motioning to the twins, Shan We and I moved to the edge of the rocky platform we stood on as the twin Earthbenders summoned a flat platform from the wall. We then stepped on it before it carried us along the wall all the way to the other side of the magma chamber.

"Oh yeah" Sokka said, slumping his shoulders. "Earthbending. Right". I smirked as we continued our advance, making our way through a long tunnel before we reached a large, dome-shaped metal wall, with a very sturdy-looking door leading into it. "That's some door".

"Congratulations, Sokka" I said sardonically. "Your powers of stating the obvious are astounding".

Toph exchanged a slightly devious smirk with the twins before the three of them walked over to the door. They tapped on it, and the blind girl turned to us and said "Not a problem". The Earthbenders proceeded to demonstrate their new 'Metalbending' technique, and I thought they were showing off just a little bit as they pounded into the middle of the door before ripping it open like a piece of silk.

"I am so glad we added you to the group!" Sokka said ecstatically. I found myself agreeing with him; if Toph and the twins weren't with us now, then we wouldn't have gotten very far.

After a few minutes of walking, we encountered a man dressed in fine robes, who I recognized as War Minister Qin from the drill that had attacked Ba Sing Se, whistling a tune as he walked along. We all entered into fighting stances, and he blanched as he held up his hands. "The Fire Lord's chamber is that way" he said nervously, pointing to his right. "Down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it".

"We are most appreciative of your assistance, War Minister" Shan We said before we resumed our run down the tunnel in the direction he had indicated.

As we hurried along, Sokka checked the device the Mechanist had given him. "Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse". Shan We and I exchanged a glance. This was it; the Firebenders we were about to face would be almost completely helpless, and we would finally be able to end this horrible war. Finally, at long last, we arrived at large double doors emblazoned with the Fire Nation insignia.

"Now remember", Shan We reminded the others, "this is going to be a trap. Azula will try to distract us until the eclipse is over. Takara and I are your secret weapons; we'll wait until we can surprise her, and hopefully, best her in time for Aang to face the Fire Lord".

We all nodded, and the master Firebender and I took our places on either side of the double doors. Aang closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I'm ready" he said. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord". He proceeded to swing his staff, creating a powerful gust of air that blew the doors right off of their hinges. I waited, pressed against the wall as the others rushed into the bunker, and I heard a sound that chilled me to my very bones: Azula's voice.

"So, you are alive after all" she said in that damnable ice-cold tone of hers. "I had a hunch that you survived, but it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months". My fingers flexed around the handles of my twin meteor swords, every fibre of my body wanting to rush in there and end Azula once and for all. I looked over at Shan We, and he gazed at me with his amber eyes, a sympathetic smile on his face. I exhaled, keeping myself under control.

"Where is he?" I heard Aang ask. "Where is the Fire Lord?"

"Hmm, you mean I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asked, feigning being insulted. "You're hurting my feelings".

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information" Sokka demanded. "You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse". Across from me, Shan We quietly tried summoning a small blue flame in his hand, but all that appeared was a puff of blue smoke, just like when he had lost his Bending shortly before Azula had captured me.

"And stick to the truth" Toph added. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying". I wasn't so sure; Azula was psychotic, and a master manipulator and deceiver, which meant that she had a good chance of successfully lying to the blind Earthbender.

"Are you sure?" Azula asked, her tone condescending as she unwittingly agreed with me. "I'm a pretty good liar. I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings".

I arched my eyebrow a little at the sheer absurdity of the lie as Toph said "Okay, you're good, I admit it". I then heard and felt the earth shake a little before the blind girl added "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway".

Suddenly, I heard some earth cracking before being completely shattered, and Shan We and I exchanged curious glances as Azula calmly said "When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs… Dai Li agents". My eyes opened wide with shock as the Firebender standing across from me clenched his teeth in frustration. This was bad; now Azula had a counter to being powerless during the eclipse, and if we took too long fighting the Dai Li, then she and her father would regain their Firebending.

We heard a powerful gust of air being cast right before the telltale sounds of Earthbending before a brawl broke out. Nodding to each other, Shan We and I rushed into the bunker. We were greeted by the sight of our companions battling a dozen Dai Li agents, who tore up the inside of the bunker as they employed their Earthbending I order to defend Azula. Ducking my head a half second before a boulder rushed past, I turned my attention to a nearby Dai Li agent. He thrust his fist forward, launching a man-sized boulder at me. Taking it in stride, I stood my ground, slicing down with one of my meteor swords. The boulder was cleft in two, and the pieces impacted the wall behind me.

Undeterred, the Dai Li agent thrust both of his fists this time, launching two boulders at me. Charging forward, I pushed off of the ground with my feet, landing on one of the boulders. Leaping off of it and the other one in quick succession, I brought my swords down in an overhead chop as I came towards my opponent. He dodged my blades, but as he moved to counterattack, I deftly swept his feet out from under him. Once he landed on his back, I kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Turning to my right, I saw Shan We striking another Dai Li agent in the face with the haft of his pole weapon, knocking him out before he turned his sights on Azula. I reflexively clenched my teeth in anger upon seeing the psychotic teenager dodging and ducking the others' attacks. However, my anger soon turned into slight pleasure as I watched Shan We leaping into the air towards the Fire Nation Princess, bringing his weapon down in an overhead chop. Azula, upon seeing him, let out an involuntary gasp, falling onto her back with a look of terror on her face.

Capitalizing on her distraction, I leaped over Shan We as he landed, my swords aimed at the teenager's cold, dark heart.

* * *

I brought my pole weapon down on Azula, but as she fell onto her back, she hastily backed away, and the blade of my weapon buried itself into the floor. I stared resolutely into Azula's amber eyes, beholding her terrible visage; her face was just as I remembered it, with one half burned and covered with leathery flesh. The outline of her skull was barely visible, and the scar ran up all the way past her hairline, interrupting what was once carefully-managed hair.

Suddenly, Azula rolled to the side as Takara landed, driving her meteor swords into the ground. The Fire Nation Princess stood up and, with a furious sneer, retreated into a side tunnel. "Leave her" I told the Kyoshi Warrior as she withdrew her meteor swords from the ground. "This is a distraction; Azula is buying time for her father. We have to find the Fire Lord".

"No!" Takara replied. "She dies!" She then charged after Azula, and I and the others chased after her. The remaining few Dai Li agents sealed off the exit with a rock wall, but Jin and Li demolished it, allowing us to continue our pursuit. Further down the tunnel, I could see Azula running, with Takara hot on her trail.

The Dai Li agents were easily taken care of, and I said "Wait, stop!" Takara stopped her chase, turning to face me as Azula merely leaned against a tunnel wall, glancing over at us with a slightly bored and slightly hateful expression. "We can't afford to waste time with her. We have to leave her and find the Fire Lord".

"No! We can't let her get away!" Takara shouted. "She has to pay for what she's done!"

"He's right, Takara" Sokka said gently. "Azula is only forcing us to waste our time while the eclipse winds down. We have to move on".

The Kyoshi Warrior turned to look at Azula, then back to us. Her expression was pleading; she was silently begging one of us to say we were lying, and that she could focus all her attention on Azula. Ever since we had started to travel with Aang and the others, she had told me that she was getting better, that she was starting to heal after the trauma she had experienced at the hands of the Fire Nation Princess. But now, I saw the truth: she hadn't healed, not fully, and she would refuse to move on until she enacted vengeance on the Fire Nation Princess.

After several glances back and forth, Takara eventually slumped her shoulders in defeat, sheathing her twin meteor swords. "You're right, Sokka" she said, almost too quietly to hear. "We should go". We all then started to walk away, hopefully with enough time left of the eclipse to defeat Fire Lord Ozai.

"So, Sokka's your name, right?" Azula asked in her cool, carefully-modulated voice. "My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time". We stopped, and I turned to see Sokka glaring over at Azula as she continued. "She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came, and she gave up on you". Beside me, Takara flinched, and I could see tears running down Sokka's face. He suddenly turned around and charged at Azula, shouting at the top of his lungs. Based on their reactions, I could only assume that the teenager was referring to Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and a close friend of Takara's. I knew it was a sore subject with her, so I didn't inquire as to all the facts.

I saw Azula focusing her attention on Sokka, the unburnt side of her lips curling into a sinister smirk, and it was then that I caught sight of the glint of metal from her hand. Reacting instantly, I changed the grip on my pole weapon before throwing it towards Azula. The weapon shot through the air, its impressive blade aimed at my enemy. In less than a single heartbeat, the blade of the weapon pierced the sleeve of Azula's armour before pinning her arm to the wall, causing her to drop the shuriken. Li then used his Bending in order to bind her wrists.

"Where is Suki?" Sokka asked, his voice low and threatening. "Where's Suki! Answer me!"

"Sokka, this does us no good" I told the young Water Tribe boy. "We have to move on; Azula will never tell us the truth".

"Where are you keeping her?" Sokka asked, ignoring my words.

"Why don't you ask your painted friend?" Azula asked mockingly, and I saw Takara scowling and looking at the ground out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, an explosion sounded from nearby, and my eyes opened with realization. "Oh, it sounds like the Firebending's back on". With no warning, Azula kicked her feet upwards, casting a light arc of flames which sent Sokka staggering back. She then cast blue flames with her hands that shattered her restraints, freeing her. We all entered into fighting stances, and the lips of the scarred Fire Nation Princess curled into a sinister smile, the burnt side of her face resembling a smiling skull. "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now".

She then ran down a tunnel, and Takara exploded into action, drawing her swords and chasing after her old tormentor with a shout. "Takara, wait!" I called, but this time, there was no deterring the woman I loved. Turning to the twins, I said "Jin, Li, go after her! Keep her safe". They nodded, and were off a moment later, sliding across the rock floor in pursuit.

"Ugh, I fell for it!" Sokka growled in anger. "I used up all our time".

"It's not your fault, Sokka" I assured my Water Tribe companion as I stared at the tunnel where Takara had run into. "When it comes to those we love, we would do anything".

"Besides, Azula was ready for us" Toph added. "She had every move planned out".

"And now it's too late" Sokka said despairingly.

"Maybe it's not too late" Aang countered, drawing all our gazes. "The eclipse is over, but I can face the Fire Lord anyway".

"Aang, you can't" I told the bald boy. "The Fire Lord is one of the greatest Firebenders in the world, and he has decades of experience over you".

"But I'm ready" he retorted. "I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me".

"Aang, I have no doubt that you are prepared" I said, crouching down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you aren't prepared to face the Fire Lord. Not when he is at full strength. You may be the Avatar, but right now, you're not ready".

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time" Toph said. "We thought we had surprise on our side, but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends".

After a moment, Aang sighed, and I could see the look of defeat in his eyes. He had come here with a mission, and in his eyes, he had failed the world once again. "I guess you guys are right".

"You'll have another chance" Sokka said, placing a hand on Aang's other shoulder as I stood up. "I know you will". With that, Aang, Sokka, and Toph turned around and started to walk back in the direction we had just come from. I looked down the tunnel Azula had indicated. After a moment, I took a deep breath and, separating the energies around me, cast a bolt of white lightning at the tunnel ceiling in between myself and the others. The lightning struck, creating a fantastical explosion that created an instant cave-in, separating us.

"What are you doing?" Aang called from the other side.

"Aang, you must find it within yourself to face the Fire Lord another day" I replied. "I go to face him now".

"Are you crazy?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"I have the greatest chance against the Fire Lord than anyone in this invasion" I explained. "Go and help the others. It's time I had a conversation with Ozai".

"But…" Aang started to protest.

"Go!" I repeated. "I'll be fine". After a moment, I heard their footsteps as they made their way back to the invasion force. Taking a deep breath, I started walking, following the tunnel Azula had indicated. After walking for several minutes, I came to the entrance of a bunker with the Fire Nation insignia emblazoned upon it in crimson. This was it; I was about to face the Fire Lord, a man who I had been taught as a child to revere and obey without question. It was high time that I faced him, and with another deep breath, I opened the door, quickly rolling across the floor and entering into a ready stance.

The inside of the bunker was empty, and after a quick examination, I knew that I was the only one in it. Growling in defeat, I eased my stance, cursing my odds. I had allowed the Fire Lord to escape, and had most likely doomed the rest of the world in the act. Deciding to head back and aid Takara and the twins, I started to turn around when I noticed a side door. My eyes narrowed a little as I opened it, revealing a long tunnel that angled upwards and likely led to the surface, perhaps even to the throne room. Perhaps my chances weren't so bad, I thought to myself as I slowly ascended.

Eventually, I came to the end of the tunnel and into a hallway that was most definitely inside the Royal Palace. Remembering the general layout, I quickly jogged through the various hallways until I reached the door that led into the throne room. Opening it, I entered the vast chamber and saw Fire Lord Ozai walking towards the throne along with a contingent of Imperial Firebenders. Deciding that the time for subtlety was over, I closed the door loudly enough so that the sound reverberated through the throne room. The Fire Lord and his guards turned to look at me, and his face contorted into a look of anger. "Seize him!" he ordered, and his guards proceeded to rush me.

With a grunt, I leaped into the air, aiming a kick at my opponent's head. A streak of blue flames shot forth from my foot, striking my red-armoured opponent square in the chest. He was sent sprawling from the force of the impact, his armour instantly becoming singed. As I landed on the floor, I entered into a roll, avoiding multiple crimson flames being shot at me by my other opponents.

Once I was back on my feet, I struck my fist against the ground, creating a circle of blue flame that shot outwards, momentarily distracting my opponents. Using that moment, I quickly thrust my fist towards four separate men, launching blue fireballs at them. Most managed to avoid the arc, but they were caught unprepared by the fireballs, which struck the ground at their feet and exploded fantastically, throwing them back into the walls and knocking them unconscious.

A few moments later, and all of my opponents were dispatched, with the exception of one. Breathing heavily from the brief skirmish, I turned towards the far end of the massive throne room, my gaze falling on a middle-aged man with long black hair, a black beard coming from his chin, dressed in fine robes, and wearing the Fire Lord's crown piece in his top knot. "Fire Lord Ozai", I said, slowly walking towards the man as I spoke, "it's time we talked".

* * *

I shouted as I leaped through the air, bringing my twin meteor swords to bear as I sliced them downwards. Azula nimbly dodged my attack, proceeding to aim a spinning kick at my head, casting blue flames with her foot. I ducked below her attack, spinning and aiming a slice at her other leg. Unfortunately, she managed to avoid my black blades as she put some distance between us with a backwards somersault, landing gracefully on a nearby rock. We had entered a large cavern a few moments ago, giving both of us a proper arena for our fight.

"Someone's a bit angry, aren't they?" Azula asked mockingly. "Don't tell me you're still upset about the beauty marks I gave you?"

I growled before spinning, building up momentum before hurling one of my swords at her black heart. The Fire Nation Princess never missed a beat, catching the handle of my sword and spinning in a circle, never breaking the weapon's momentum before she hurled it back at me. I responded by backing up a few steps and crouching low to the ground, allowing my weapon to slide perfectly into its sheath, just as Master Piandao had done during mine and Sokka's tutelage. "I'm not mad" I replied evenly, despite the inferno raging inside of me. "I'm just going to cut you up into little pieces and hand them to your father!"

I then drew my other sword as I charged my opponent. The teenager aimed a kick, shooting a stream of blue flames at me. I took it in stride, moving to the side and allowing it to harmlessly strike the ground. When I was close enough, I pushed off the ground, leaping onto the rock where Azula stood. I landed a half second later, proceeding to slash at my opponent several times. The Fire Nation Princess, however, was incredibly nimble, and managed to avoid my attacks. Eventually, she thrust her fist at the ground at our feet, shooting blue flames downwards as she leaped backwards. I did the same, somersaulting through the air and landing gracefully.

I looked up, only to find that Azula had gone. She had disappeared, and was either fleeing or preparing for some sort of sneak attack. Closing my eyes, I allowed my other senses to probe my surroundings, as Master Piandao had taught me. Somewhere nearby, a single drop of water landed in a pool, and the sound carried through the cavern. I slowly spun in a circle, focusing on drowning out all other noises, such as my own heartbeat, in an effort to discern where Azula was currently hiding.

Quietly, almost imperceptibly, a shuffling sound carried from somewhere to my right. Smirking, I exploded into action, hurling one of my swords to where the sound had originated from. Not a moment later, I heard the sword imbedding itself into stone as Azula cried out in surprise and pain. Smiling at the fact that I had struck a blow, I maintained my offensive, leaping onto the nearest rock wall and running along it for a few feet before I was close enough to see a pair of monolithic stalagmites rising on either side of a small waterfall. Azula was standing on one of the stalagmites, and her half-burned, nightmarish face bore an expression of fury, a fresh cut on her unburnt cheek.

As I made my way towards her, a large boulder suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smashing the stalagmite and utterly obliterating Azula's footing. As she grunted and fell, I turned around and saw Jin and Li standing near the entrance of the cavern. I smiled at them, grateful for their assistance, and they smiled back before returning their attention to Azula. Jin kicked a boulder from the ground, and Li proceeded to kick it towards the Fire Nation Princess. It smashed into the wall behind her, the force knocking her down to the floor. The twins and I then surrounded her and entered into fighting stances. "Give up, Azula" I told the teenager. "You've lost".

The Fire Nation Princess stood up, pausing in order to dust off her armour before calmly replying "So, you brought some friends to this fight". She craned her neck, almost as if she heard something, and added "So did I".

My eyes widened with horror, and I turned to the twins and said "Jin, Li, look out!" Both of the Earthbenders thrust their arms upwards, summoning stone pillars that would launch them to safety, but it was already too late. Jin managed to leap away to safety, but a bright flash of pink suddenly appeared beside Li. Ty Lee used her Chi Blocking on the Earthbending boy, and he went limp just as his pillar launched him to the other side of the cavern. He crashed onto the floor, rolling awkwardly for several feet before his brother caught him.

Just as Ty Lee turned her perpetually-perky smile towards me, a glint caught my eye from somewhere elevated. I pushed off with my feet, somersaulting backwards as several tiny knives struck the ground where I formerly stood. I landed, immediately pushing back off and spinning horizontally through the air as several more knives shot underneath me. I barely managed to land before Ty Lee was in front of me, aiming several jabs and kicks. Fortunately, with an extensive knowledge of Chi Blocking, I deftly avoided each of the moves, slowly backing up as I did so.

I heard several telltale sounds of Earthbending coming from nearby, which told me that Jin was busy fighting with Mai while I was stuck avoiding the pink menace. In the back of my mind, I asked myself where Azula was in all this, and I got my answer as I was suddenly tripped from behind, landing hard on my back. Noticing that Ty Lee was using the opening to her advantage, I instinctively swung one of my swords at her. She easily dodged the attack, extending her arm and jabbing me on the shoulder. My arm instantly became limp, falling to the floor as the girl in pink disabled the rest of my extremities.

From where I was lying, I could see Jin desperately defending his brother, but Mai was slowly pushing him against a wall. She threw a few knives at him, and he brought his arms together, summoning a rock wall that absorbed the projectiles. The wall was then instantly lowered back into the ground, and the Earthbender kicked a boulder in front of him before punching it at his opponent. As she dodged, Jin noticed my predicament. He moved to aid me, but I shook my head as much as I could. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I allowed the twins to be captured, and I didn't want to think about what it would do to Shan We if he lost them again.

Even from so far away, I could see the look of anguish on his face. Together, he and his brother would have had a significant chance of besting the girls in a place made entirely of earth, but alone, he was no hope. He clearly wanted to help, but knew that he couldn't. 'Go' I mouthed, and with tears running down his face, he thrust his arms towards the wall, shattering a section of it before carrying his brother through. The opening was sealed behind him, and I was happy that they had escaped.

I felt my swords being wrenched from my grasp, and glanced up at Azula, who gripped them with a sinister smile on her face, her scarred half making for a face of nightmares. Inwardly, I shuddered, honestly and truly afraid of what she would do to me.

* * *

I pursed my lips as Azula smirked at me, my hands clenched into fists. Deciding to waste no time, I quickly swung my arms in a circle, casting a bolt of white lightning at the Fire Nation Princess. She leaped over it, and Ozai used the opportunity to fire two crimson fireballs at me. I leaped away from the elevated throne, landing on the floor several feet away. Turning back around to face my opponents, I made a sweeping motion with my left hand, and my flaming blue Dragon entered the fray once more.

The beast roared as it brought its jaws down around Ozai, who barely managed to leap out of the way. At the same time, Azula sliced her hand downwards, creating a line of blue flames that sliced down towards me. Changing focus from my puppet, I quickly thrust my fist upwards, firing a short blue flame that dissipated my opponent's. Ozai suddenly appeared at my side, and letting my instincts guide me, I swept my hand to the left, and the Dragon slammed into the Fire Lord as he raised a flaming shield around himself. The sheer force of the attack caused him to slide back a ways, but unfortunately, I had allowed myself to become distracted.

A stream of blue flame shot towards me, and I barely raised my arms and created a shield as it slammed into me. With my attention occupied, it was soon joined by a crimson stream, which forced me to stagger backwards. I clenched my teeth as I held my shield in place, feeling the heat from both of my opponents' flames dangerously close to me. Summoning what strength I had, I gathered as much power as I could before I released it, shouting as I unleashed a massive explosion of blue flames that sent my opponents flying backwards.

With a momentary respite, I took a deep breath before aiming two kicks at Azula, firing quick, successive blue fireballs at her. As she blocked them, I charged forward, leaping into the air and aiming a kick at her head. She dodged, and after a brief but furious exchange, she aimed a punch at my throat. I dodged just in time, following up by grabbing her arm and flipping her onto the floor. She landed on her back with a grunt, and I reared by fist back. Just as I started to bring it down, however, a hand caught my fist, and I turned to see Fire Lord Ozai's face just before he struck me in the face.

My vision flashed with pain as I staggered back. Shaking my head in order to clear my vision, I prepared a counterattack. I bared my teeth as I aimed a kick at the Fire Lord's head, only to suddenly see a small, delicate foot come rushing towards me. I then found myself falling onto the floor. Never willing to give up, I stood back up, charging at Azula. For what seemed like an eternity, we went on like this: I would attack one, only to have the other strike me while I was distracted.

As the struggle dragged on, I felt my strength wane. My attacks became slow and sluggish, while every exertion felt like I was attempting to lift a Komodo Rhino with one arm. Ozai struck me in the face once more, and I grunted in pain as I staggered backwards, suddenly finding the strength to stand unbearable as I fell to my knees.

"End this pointless struggle" the older man said as he and his daughter stood over me. "You have lost; your army is defeated, and this… vain attempt on my life has obviously failed".

Panting heavily, I gazed at the two before me. Wiping some of the blood from my mouth, I replied "So long as I draw breath, I will never stop. I will never cease in my efforts until you and all that you have designed are brought tumbling down. I will oppose you with all of my strength and resolve, and one day, you and everything your forefathers have built shall crumble". Ozai sneered at me for a moment before his fist was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Jin held onto his brother, dragging him as he made his way back to the rest of the invasion force. Eventually, he reached a wall of rock, and after setting his brother down for a moment, thrust his arms forward. The wall shattered into oblivion, sending small bits of rock and clouds of dust askew. Once the debris cleared, Jin could see the rest of the invasion force gathered on what looked like the approach to the Royal Palace.

"Jin! Li!" Katara cried upon taking note of them. She and a few others ran over to them, and Jin felt relief as he no longer had to carry his brother. "Where are Shan We and Takara?" the Waterbender asked. Jin clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, indicating that they hadn't made it back from their battles. Just then, the Earthbender took note of the large shapes moving across the sky, and looked up to see a shocking sight. Massive airships were making their way forward, towards the beach.

"They're making their way towards the beach" Aang noted. His eyes opening with sudden realization, he said "Oh no! They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all supposed to escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not" Hakoda replied gravely, and Jin turned to see him being supported by Bato.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight" the Water Tribe boy said, his hand clenching into a fist. "We have the Avatar; we could still win".

"Yes, with the Avatar, we could win… on another day" Hakoda countered. "You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together".

"What?" Katara asked incredulously, voicing Jin's thoughts on the matter. "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind".

"You're our only chance in the long run" Hakoda told her. "You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive".

"The youngest of our group should go with you" Bato added. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle".

"I've got some experience with Fire Nation prisons" Tyro said. "It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by".

Jin didn't even hear as the airships destroyed the submarines, stranding them in the Fire Nation capital. His attention was focused on the fact that he and his brother would be losing their father and Takara yet again. Fate, it seemed, was a cruel mistress, and as he turned to look at his brother, Jin could see tears running down his cheeks. After tearful goodbyes, Aang stood up and addressed the crowd. "Thank you all for being so brace and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you". With that, Appa took off, and as he let out a mournful growl, Jin and Li held themselves close, sharing in their tears and grief.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. The unfortunate conclusion to the invasion: Shan We and Takara lost their respective battles, and are now prisoners. I've been planning this moment since the very beginning of the story, and it was just as emotional then as it was writing it. Shan We's last stand, in particular, was a little difficult to play out, seeing as I want him to win, but realistically, everything played out like it would have. **

**I wanted to emphasize, for Takara's fight, that she has really grown since the story started. She's become an incredibly-talented warrior who's willing to stand up to her demons (literally) and fight for all she's worth. That being said, she still has a lot to learn, and fighting Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee at the same time would be too much for her to handle. **

**Also, Shan We, while an incredible Firebender, would have lost to Ozai and Azula. One-on-one, he can beat Azula and almost beat Ozai, but two-on-one and he is down for the count. **

** Up next: The Western Air Temple! **


	33. The Western Air Temple

I was suddenly jerked awake by a foot kicking me in the chest, making my ribs flare with pain. My eyes opened instantly as a voice barked "Get up!" I gingerly proceeded to stand up, but apparently my pace wasn't quick enough for the guard, as she gripped my arms and thrust me upwards until I was standing straight. I winced slightly, but was otherwise able to maintain my composure as the woman started walking away.

I started looking around and examining my surroundings, taking note of where I was. I was standing amongst a group of others, all dressed in ragged, pale red clothes. Looking down, I saw that I, too, was dressed in such attire, which I knew to be prisoners' rags. I didn't recognize any faces, which meant that the invasion force had been split up, and I was alone with a colourful menagerie of war criminals and convicts being sent to spirits know where. "You're awake" a voice noted from beside me, and my heart caught in my chest. I turned and, sure enough, saw Takara standing beside me, stripped of her warrior face paint and green kimono.

With my hands manacled, I wasn't able to wrap my arms around her, and neither was she, but we both leaned in close and kissed, letting each other's presence be a comfort during such a dark time. "Hey! None of that!" another guard barked, roughly tapping us both on the shoulders with a baton. My muscles flared with pain, and our lips parted.

"I was afraid that you'd never wake up" the Kyoshi Warrior told me. "You looked like you'd been trampled by a herd of Badgermoles". Gazing into her blue and green eyes, I could see the concern in them. Judging by my reflection in her alluring orbs, the beating I had received from Ozai and Azula had taken its toll, and I sure felt it in my bones. I was barely able to stand, and any movement whatsoever felt like someone was reaching into my body and stabbing whatever they came across.

With a jolt, I realized that we were in some sort of gondola or a similar device that had just arrived at its destination. The guards ushered us out single file, and we were arranged in a straight line. As we exited the gondola, I took note of my surroundings, seeing that we were inside a volcano of some sort. That didn't exactly narrow down the possible locations, but upon taking note of the steam rising up from all around us, I knew where we were.

A middle-aged man, flanked by two guards, approached us as at least a dozen or so other guards stood nearby. He clasped his hands behind his back as he started to pace in front of us. "Welcome to the Boiling Rock" he said, and with that statement, my fears had come true.

* * *

Jin and Li slowly walked alongside Toph, ahead of the others as they all walked towards the Western Air Temple. Appa had gotten tired from carrying so many, hence their current situation. The twins didn't mind, their minds elsewhere. Their attention was focused on the fact that their father and Takara had been taken away… again. Fate, it seemed, reunited them only to rip them all apart. Their father was their whole world, having taken them from the obscurity of being orphans to encouraging them to be the best they could be. He gave them something they had never known before: a family.

Then, Takara had entered the picture. Their relationship had started with her being their prisoner, but she had quickly become close before Azula had taken her. After she had freed herself in Ba Sing Se and rejoined their group, she had completed their little family. The twins had come to think of her as more than just a dear friend, and more of a mother, something they had never had before. Now, she and their father were prisoners being taken to Spirits know where, and they were marching in the opposite direction after a crushing defeat.

Suddenly, they stopped at the exact same moment as Toph, and the blind girl exclaimed "Hey, we're here! I can feel it!" Jin and Li sensed it, too: an entire world beneath their feet, carved with exquisite detail and possessing an ancient aura.

The others, though, as they were without the Earthbenders' sensing ability, looked around in confusion. "Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked" Katara said dryly.

"No, she's right" Aang said as Momo was draped across his bald head. "We are here". With that, the group mounted Appa, and the Bison was able to summon enough energy to descend into the massive crevice ahead of them, revealing the grand splendour of the Western Air Temple. The entire complex went on for what seemed forever, and it had all been carved into the Earth, with the seemingly bottomless gorge below. They landed in a wide open courtyard with a fountain in the centre. The twins couldn't help but marvel at the architecture, even though their senses had painted a clear picture of the place.

Haru, The Duke, and Teo ran off to explore the temple. Jin and Li were about to accompany them when Katara said "You guys go; I think we need to talk about some things".

As the others ran off, Aang asked Katara "Why can't I go?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now, and since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this". Jin and Li exchanged a glance before shrugging and sitting down as Aang did the same. They might as well involve themselves in a new battle plan before exploring; it would help to distract them from their recent turmoil.

"Fair enough" Aang agreed. "So what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me", Sokka replied, "the new plan is the old plan". The twins looked at him questioningly for a moment before he continued. "You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes".

"Oh, yeah, that's great" Aang said sarcastically. "No problem, I'll just do that".

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy" Katara soothed.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible!" Aang fired back. "Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?"

The twins stared down at the ground, kicking their feet against the stone as their thoughts inevitably drifted towards their father and Takara. "We could look for Jeong Jeong" Katara offered helpfully.

"Yeah, right" Aang replied. "Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again".

"Who's… oh, never mind" Toph spoke up, crossing her arms. "If it's important, I'll find out".

"Oh, well, guess we can't come up with anybody" Aang said at last, sounding eager to move on to other things, and the twins couldn't agree more. "Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" With that, he was off on his glider, flying away as Momo was in hot pursuit.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked.

Sokka held his chin in thought. "There's got to be someone who can teach him Firebending" he thought out loud. "If only Shan We were still here; he was the perfect teacher!"

Katara leaned over and slapped him across the face. "Shut up, Sokka!" The twins could see her discreetly motioning over to them as she whispered "We don't need them feeling any more depressed!" She then walked over to the Earthbenders and sat down beside them as their eyes became misty with tears.

"I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumours about our little island" the Warden said as he paced in front of us. "And if you haven't, allow me to enlighten your uneducated minds". I already knew the specifics of the Boiling Rock, having sent many prisoners here during my time in the military. My main concern, at this point, was for Takara. She still hadn't fully recovered from her ordeal at the hands of Azula, and this place was just as bad. The Warden continued pacing as he began to detail the prison's attributes. "The Boiling Rock is the highest security prison in the entire Fire Nation. It's bigger than the Dragon Catacombs prison, more heavily guarded than the Imperial Prison, and more remote than the furthest Fire Nation colony. No one has ever, _ever _escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the lake myself than let that record fall".

"As I recall", I said, drawing his gaze as well as the other prisoners', "you were given this post after breaking your leg… falling from your Komodo Rhino while it was standing still". My comment earned derisive snorts from my fellow prisoners, and I could see a few of the guards struggling to stifle amused chuckles.

The Warden gave them all dangerous glares before stepping over to me. He came to stand mere inches away from my face, and as he was considerably shorter than me, I had to crane my neck in order to stare stoically into his eyes. "So, this is the legendary Commander Shan We, son of Admiral Zhao" he said, taking his time with each and every word. "You're a disgrace to your nation and your heritage". He then turned to the others present and raised his voice so that all would hear. "Let this man serve as an example to you all of what happens to cowards and traitors. This man betrayed his people, his family, and his Fire Lord… because of her".

He pointed to Takara, and I couldn't help but glance over at her. The Kyoshi Warrior was standing with her head held high, and I could only hope that her defiance would be enough for this place. The Warden came to stand very close to her, and my hands reflexively clenched into fists as he said "This woman is the reason why one of our greatest military commanders betrayed his people. She has also made several attempts on the life of Princess Azula and aided dangerous radicals who have attempted to bring down our entire society!"

For a long, tense moment, no one said a word. Takara continued to stare defiantly into the Warden's eyes, and the man showed no sign of wavering. Suddenly, and without any warning, she head-butted him, causing him to stagger back as I heard a cracking sound. He cried out in pain and fell onto the floor, several guards rushing to his aid. As he stood up, I saw blood running down from his nose, and suspected that it was broken.

The venom in his gaze made me wary, and he proceeded to grab a baton from a guard and swing at her. Acting on pure instinct, I came to stand in between them, blocking his attack with my manacled hands. My victory was short-lived, however, as a guard walked up and struck me in the side with another baton. I grunted as my ribs exploded with pain, and I fell to the floor, tightly hugging myself. A few guards, joined by the Warden, then proceeded to mercilessly beat me with batons, and I nearly passed out from the pain as my body was constantly being bombarded by blows.

A few of them started to kick me in my chest, further breaking my ribs. Belatedly, I heard Takara shout "Stop it!" A few sounds of struggle could be heard before she, too, was brought to her knees.

Eventually, the Warden barked "Throw him in a cooler! See how he likes freezing temperatures for a whole day. And toss her into solitary confinement! Let them both reflect on their mistakes". With that, two guards proceeded to roughly grab me by the arms and, since I couldn't stand on my own after the beating I had just endured, dragged me from the roof and into the bowels of the prison itself. For several minutes I was dragged along, finding it difficult to breath, as moving my chest was excruciatingly painful. Finally, I was brought to my destination: a cooler, a fully-insulated cell that constantly maintained freezing temperatures that was designed to suppress one's Firebending.

The guards literally tossed me into the freezing chamber, and I grunted as I landed, my body instantly assaulted by the biting cold. "Why don't you cool off for a bit?" one of the guards asked mockingly. "That ought to get you to cooperate". He then slid the door shut, and I was left alone, with nothing but my thoughts, my pain, and my failures as I gingerly adjusted myself so that I was sitting cross-legged. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, doing my best to maintain my body temperature.

* * *

Jin and Li looked up as Aang, followed by Sokka, Katara, and Toph on Appa, landed in the square. The others had gone after the Airbender in an effort to convince him to stop playing around and come up with a plan of attack. The twins could easily tell that they were having a hard time of it. "Oh, and you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber" Aang said, trying his best to be oblivious to the others' arguments.

Suddenly, the Earthbenders' eyes widened with shock as they sensed a particular someone approaching on foot. "I think that'll have to wait" Toph interjected, pointing towards the person as Appa moved out of the way and revealed none other than Prince Zuko standing a few feet away.

Jin and Li were on their feet in an instant as the scarred teenager pleasantly greeted them. "Hello, Zuko here". The others all entered into fighting stances, and the twins summoned rock armour around themselves. "Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here".

Appa lumbered over to him, cautiously sniffing the Fire Nation Prince before roaring. He then surprised everyone by licking him across his entire side, leaving it slick with mucous.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here" he continued.

"Not really", Sokka replied sardonically, "Since you've followed us all over the world".

"Right" Zuko said, absently rubbing the back of his head. "Well… uh… Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group". As Jin and Li's mouths fell open at the ludicrous idea, he quickly added "Oh, and I can teach Firebending… to you". The twins could see Aang's demeanor soften somewhat as Zuko said "See, I, uh…"

"You want to what now?" Toph asked incredulously.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara asked. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang" Sokka added firmly.

"So did Shan We" Zuko pointed out, much to the twins' chagrin. "You let him join your group, and he was worse than me".

"That was different" Katara retorted. "Shan We earned our trust after he saved our lives in Ba Sing Se. He helped Aang recover after YOUR sister killed him and he helped lead the invasion! You, on the other hand, have done nothing of the sort!"

"I've done some good things" Zuko said, a slight edge of desperation creeping into his voice. He almost sounded like he actually believed what he was saying, but the twins knew better than to trust the deceptive Fire Nation Prince. "I mean, I could've stolen your Bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something". Appa gave credence to his statement by licking him across the back, causing him to shiver in disgust.

"Appa does seem to like him" Toph noted.

Sokka waved the statement aside. "He probably just covered himself in honey or something to that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it".

Zuko closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ground. "I can understand why you wouldn't trust me" he said calmly. "And I know I've made some mistakes in the past".

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka asked as an example.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Katara added.

"Or when you turned on Shan We and Iroh at Ba Sing Se after all they'd done for you?" Toph asked, giving voice to the twins' sentiments.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Zuko replied "Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him". The twins' eyes opened wide with shock, and Li thrust his fist forward, encasing Zuko in a rock prison, leaving only his head free.

"Wait, YOU sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka demanded, drawing his boomerang.

After a moment of struggling, the Fire Nation Prince replied "Well, that's not his name, but…"

"Oh, sorry", the Water Tribe boy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I didn't mean to insult your friend".

"He's not my friend!" Zuko said earnestly.

Toph pointed an accusatory finger at the Fire Nation Prince. "That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

Zuko sighed before turning to regard Aang, who hadn't uttered a single word during the heated exchange. "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends". Out of the corner of his eye, Jin could see Aang looking off in the distance, contemplating the teenager's words. "You know I have good in me".

Aang turned to look at the others, and after a moment, returned his gaze towards Zuko. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us".

The scarred teenager's expression became crestfallen as Katara said "You need to get out of here, now". Her tone was menacing, and judging by her stance, she was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" Jin glanced over at Sokka, who nodded. The Earthbender nodded in turn before striking his foot against the floor, causing a rock column to shoot diagonally at Zuko, launching him towards the nearest stairs that led to the surface. With that, the twins shed their earthen armour, and proceeded to wrap an arm around each other's shoulders.

* * *

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, stood with her hands clasped behind her back as the gondola began its journey over the lake of boiling water below. She was flanked by guards on either side, but she paid them no mind; her attention was focused elsewhere. When the traitor Shan We had led the invasion of the capital with his pitiable force, the demon from her nightmares had come to haunt her in the waking world.

She could remember cowering in fear from the man, running away at a display of his Firebending prowess, which had disfigured her upon its miraculous return in Ba Sing Se. The memory made the Fire Nation Princess dig her sharpened fingernails into her palms, drawing blood. She had shown weakness in that battle, but after besting his little Earth Kingdom girl, she had joined with her father and had defeated Shan We, besting the man who had haunted her nights for weeks.

And yet, she did not feel wholly free. She was still scarred, just like little Zuzu, and the scar proved to be an unending reminder of her failure against the traitorous son of Admiral Zhao. Her nightmares had not gone away, and they had continued to torment her for some time. Now, she was here, at the Boiling Rock, and she would finally put her fears to rest.

The gondola came to a halt as it landed at the prison proper, and the Fire Nation Princess summarily stepped off, her guards ever one step behind her. The Warden approached, flanked by guards of his own, and as Azula approached, he bowed and greeted "Welcome, Princess Azula. To what do we…"

"Take me to Shan We" she said, cutting the man off. He was momentarily taken aback by the interruption, but quickly returned to his respectful demeanor.

"Of course, Princess" the middle-aged man replied, turning on his heel and leading her into the depths of the Fire Nation's greatest prison, but not before glancing at her face before hastily looking away. The action was so quick that it was almost imperceptible, but being as perceptive as she was, Azula had easily noticed it. She was both pleased and angered; on the one hand, his nervousness around her disfigurement meant that he feared her, which suited her just fine, but the scar was also a permanent reminder that she had failed, and in her eyes, it would always show weakness.

Weakness was something she would not tolerate.

As she was being led through the prison, she took note of all the prisoners she passed by: the war criminals, petty thieves, deserters. The scum of the Fire Nation were kept right here, and it was the perfect place for Shan We and his devious little playmate.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, which was one of the many coolers the prison featured that were specially designed for Firebenders. Remembering to use the unburnt side of her face, her lips curled into a smirk. The Warden motioned to one of his guards, and the man proceeded to open the rounded metal door. The Fire Nation Princess instantly felt a blast of freezing cold air on her skin, which sent the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She had such control over herself, however, that she did not shiver, always careful to maintain her controlled persona in front of her subjects.

Azula frowned at what she saw: Shan We was indeed inside the cooler, but he was not in the state she was expecting. The experienced Firebender was sitting cross-legged inside the freezing chamber, his eyes closed as he took carefully-measured breaths. Each time he exhaled, his breath was visible, a tiny white cloud inside frozen isolation. His skin was covered in goose bumps, and the hairs on his arm were straighter than a soldier at an inspection, but he otherwise appeared… normal.

The Fire Nation Princess was inwardly furious; he should be lying down, curled into a ball and shivering uncontrollably! Instead, he appeared as calm and collected as ever, and Azula once again dug her fingernails into her palm.

"Visitors, and so soon into my sentence" the older man said evenly, his damnable stoic demeanor back in place. He then opened his eyes, and his amber orbs examined all who stood before him before focusing on Azula. "A visit from the Princess; this truly is a special day".

"You're awfully calm for being in one of the most inhospitable locales in the Fire Nation" she said, crossing her arms as she gazed down at the man. Her will was such that she would never allow herself to be defeated in a stare-down, especially to him.

"I have often found that one must take pleasure in the small things in order to make the best of unfortunate circumstances" Shan We replied, his tone close to being pleasant. "For example, I am quite pleased by these accommodations that the Warden arranged for me. The cooler temperatures are a wonderful off-set for the hot, steamy air outside".

Azula, careful to keep her lips sealed, gnashed her teeth together. This was not how it should be, she thought to herself as she beheld the man sitting before her. Remembering the injuries she and her father had given him, she turned to one of her guards and nodded. The man walked into the cooler and proceeded to punch Shan We in the side, putting as much force into the blow as he was able to.

Now, the Fire Nation Princess had the satisfaction of seeing the other Firebender grunting as he gripped his side in obvious pain. His breathing changed from controlled to heavy panting; as his concentration was now broken, he was now feeling the pain he had been able to suppress until this point. Struggling to bring his breathing back under control, he said "Oh! Thank you! I was having a little trouble concentrating earlier, and was close to falling asleep. Now that I am properly invigorated, I will have no trouble staying awake".

Azula couldn't help but sneer in derision. "You don't get to be flippant with me! You are the son of a failure, and you are a disgraceful traitor! I came here today so that I could see your suffering, and right now, I have no problem with seeing past your ruse".

Shan We started to chuckle, which infuriated the Fire Nation Princess even further. "We both know why you're here" he said, looking up at her. "You're here to set your fears in place. If you see me suffering beyond my limits, you hope to end the spectre of me that haunts you. I can tell you right now, _Princess_ Azula, that no torture is enough to break me. I have experienced losses that someone like you will never understand, and nothing you do to me will make a difference!"

Azula was just about ready to incinerate the disrespectful man, but then she had an epiphany, helpfully provided by Shan We himself. She returned to her controlled persona, crossing her arms as she said "Why of course. You are far too stoic and tough to be broken by simple tortures such as these". She gestured at the cooler as she said the last, and she caught the Warden scowling slightly at her insulting his facility. It was no matter; his opinions were his own, and they had no bearing on her. "But I'm willing to bet that your precious little girlfriend won't be so hard to break. After all, she's probably still a little sore about the reminders I gave her".

Shan We's expression instantly changed, and his face contorted into an expression of rage. The Fire Nation Princess motioned to the guards, who promptly shut the cooler door as the Firebender shouted "Azula!" For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to smile with both sides of her lips and even laughed a little.

* * *

Jin and Li continued to search the temple for Toph, only to continually come up empty. A short time after she had stormed off last night, they had been looking for her, becoming worried now that it was morning. The others had argued for some time after Zuko had made his plea, and Toph, understandably, stormed off when everyone wouldn't get past their negative feelings towards the banished Prince.

The twins were divided on the subject, but as they thought the matter over, they were reminded of their father; he thought that Zuko was a confused teenager who, amidst pressure from a ruthless father and psychotic sister, had been forced to do some pretty despicable things.

Suddenly, the twins' inner ruminations were interrupted when they sensed their blind companion nearby. They exchanged a glance before looking in her direction just as she emerged from a nearby room, crawling on her hands. Jin and Li hurried over to her, and as they helped her stand, she nervously smiled and said "Hey guys. Funny story…"

A few minutes later, and Jin thrust his arms forward, demolishing the wall in front of them and clearing a path into the square overlooking the ravine. The others instantly rushed over to them as Katara said "Toph! Jin, Li! What happened?"

"My feet got burned" the blind Earthbender replied as the twins handed her over to the Waterbender.

As she took a look at the damage, Katara asked "Oh, no, what happened?"

Toph's expression became instantly deadpan. "I just told you: my feet got burned".

"I meant how" Katara clarified, looking a little displeased at Toph's usual sarcastic nature.

The twins exchanged a nervous glance before she replied "Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night". The others' eyes all shot open with shock, and Jin and Li wished that they possessed voices with which to come to Toph's aid.

"You what?" Aang demanded.

"Zuko?" Katara asked as Sokka merely gasped.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us" Toph explained. "And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out".

"So he attacked you?" Sokka asked.

"Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident".

"But he did Firebend at you?" Aang asked, and the twins could see Toph looking away, even though she technically couldn't see anything.

"Yes" she said resignedly.

"See? You trusted Zuko and got burned… literally!" Sokka said, placing his hands on his hips matter-of-factly. Jin walked over and punched the older boy in the arm, hard, and he cried out in pain and asked "Hey, what was that for?"

As the Earthbending boy gave him a scowl, Katara worked on Toph's burned and blistered feet. "It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner".

"Yeah, me too" Toph agreed.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone" Sokka decided, holding his chin in thought. "We're gonna have to go after him".

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right" Aang reluctantly agreed. "After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice".

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him" Sokka said, looking and sounding like he was developing a strategy.

"Maybe just invite him back here" Toph suggested. "He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once".

Jin and Li frowned as the Water Tribe boy's face lit up. "Yeah… get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner, then we'll jump him and _really _make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it".

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka" Katara said sardonically. Li walked over and tugged on her shoulder, and when she looked down at him, he crouched and wrote on the ground.

"What's he saying?" Aang asked upon noticing the exchange.

The Waterbender craned her neck and read aloud "He says to remember that Zuko is just a confused teenager with a psychotic family. Like Shan We, he only ever wanted to be accepted by his father, and that drove him to do all those things he did in the past. Now, it looks like he's realized that what he did was wrong, and that he wants to make things right".

"Wow, that's pretty wise for just a kid" Sokka casually remarked, earning a scowl from Jin and Li. "Where did you guys come up with that?"

Li wrote something else, and Katara read "From their father". Sokka's demeanor became slightly more serious as things took a more sombre turn. He and Aang proceeded to place Toph's feet into the fountain, and as she let out a pleased sigh, the twins walked over to the edge of the square, gazing off into the distance as they inevitably thought of their father. Suddenly, and without warning, a massive explosion rocked the section of the temple they occupied, and Li fell off of the edge as a result of the vibrations.

Jin reacted instantly, sliding his foot forward and extending a section of the floor as a platform that Li fell on. The brothers clasped hands just as they heard Zuko's voice from far away saying "Stop! They turned and saw the teenager on a balcony a fair ways away, along with the hulking frame of Combustion Man. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore". The twins, along with everyone else, stared in shock as he stood in front of the massive assassin, waving his arms. "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop".

Combustion Man easily swatted Zuko aside like a porcelain doll, proceeding to take a deep breath and launch another deadly beam at the twins and their companions. The beam struck the top of the fountain, creating a fantastic explosion that sent bits of rock and debris flying all over the place as the square shook. Jin and Li raised a protective rock barrier in front of themselves as the others hid behind the edge of the fountain.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you" Zuko said as his fist became wreathed in crimson flame. His attack was thwarted, however, as Combustion Man held him back with barely any effort. Switching tactics, Zuko said "Alright, I'll pay you double to stop".

The assassin would have none of that, and returned his attention back to the group. Zuko, however, managed to kick the massive man, which sent his next attack astray. He turned and gazed menacingly at the teenager before firing a destructive beam at him just as he raised a flaming shield. Once the explosion cleared, Zuko was gone, and the twins exchanged a glance as they thought that he had finally been defeated once and for all.

As he once again turned to face the group, Jin and Li went on the offensive, thrusting their arms forward several times and launching a barrage of small boulders at their opponent. Several barely missed their mark as Combustion Man dodged out of the way, while a few others were swatted aside by his clawed metal arm.

Aang charged forward, and after dodging another beam, launched a spinning tornado. Combustion Man responded by leaping off of his balcony and over the tornado before coming to land closer to the group. Katara attacked this time, taking water from the fountain and shooting it at him in the form of a storm of ice needles.

Unfortunately, he blocked them with his metal arm and leg, but the attack was enough of a diversion for the group to find better cover just inside a corridor. Another explosion sounded, and Toph said "He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliffside!"

Katara peered around the corner, only to bring her head right back as an explosion struck near her. "I can't step out to Waterbend at him without getting blown up" she said helplessly. "And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here".

Jin and Li furrowed their brows in thought, trying to think of something that would help them defeat this seemingly-unbeatable foe. Suddenly, Sokka said "I know how to get an angle on him". He then drew his boomerang, peering out for a moment before another explosion struck nearby. He then drew his arm back and said to his favourite weapon "All right, buddy, don't fail me now". He hurled the boomerang, and the twins watched as it rounded a pillar before disappearing from sight. Eventually, it came back, and the group cautiously emerged from behind their cover as Sokka caught his weapon and cried out "Yeah, boomerang!" Jin tapped him on the shoulder before pointing at Combustion Man, who even now stood back up, and Sokka's expression then fell as he said "Aw, boomerang".

The next thing they knew, just as they were all prepared to get blasted, a massive explosion consumed the upside-down tower Combustion Man was on. It was then ripped from the cliffside, plummeting into the ravine below. Haru, Teo, and The Duke all cautiously peered around the corner of a pillar at this point, looking just as stunned as everyone else.

A few minutes later, and Zuko was approaching, looking no worse for wear after almost being disintegrated. The twins had been impressed by his actions during the attack, and that had proven to them that the teenager was honest about his wish to join them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko" Aang said.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka demanded indignantly. He then struck a heroic pose and added "I did the boomerang thing".

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth: I thought I had lost my honour, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honour. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world".

Jin and Li smirked as they crossed their arms, nodding to the teenager. He was starting to sound and act a lot like their father, and that was a good thing; maybe he had finally started walking down the proper path.

He turned to Toph and said "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a Firebender, I need to be more careful and control my Bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally".

The twins exchanged a devious glance, and Jin proceeded to tap his heel against the ground, causing an earthen pillar to emerge underneath Zuko, launching him into the air before he came crashing down with a grunt. Everyone turned to look at the Earthbenders, and Toph smiled as she turned to look in the twins' direction. "Now, we're even".

As Zuko dusted himself off, Aang said "I think you are supposed to be my Firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me".

He then bowed to the teenager, who returned the gesture and said "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group". After Aang got the others' opinions on the matter, he allowed Zuko to join. After some tentative smiles and congratulations, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph walked away, leaving Zuko and the twins. The Earthbending twins approached their former adversary, and the three exchanged bows before moving on.

* * *

**So, Zuko is now officially part of the gaang! **

**After the positive feedback for the Azula scenes I included for the invasion, I decided to add another one here. It was really fun to write her conversation with Shan We, and it was really fun to see her so unsettled. She's usually the master of any interaction, but our friendly neighbourhood Firebender was able to throw her off-balance, and he knew exactly what to say and do. **

**Let me know what y'all think! **


	34. The Boiling Rock (Part One)

The door slammed shut, condemning me to the darkness once more. As it turned out, 'solitary confinement' meant that I was hanging from the ceiling by the manacles around my wrists, which dug into my skin constantly, as well as manacles wrapped around my bare ankles. The entire cell was sealed air-tight, which meant that nothing, neither sound nor air, got in or out. As I hung there, the only sense left to me was feeling, and the biting pain of the manacles around my wrists were oddly reassuring, as they constantly reminded me that I wasn't lost in oblivion.

Not even sure if I was still breathing, as I couldn't hear the sound, or if my eyes were even open, I reflected on Azula's visit just now. I had been both surprised and afraid upon seeing her half-burned face, but the encounter wasn't as unpleasant as I had feared.

Something had been wrong with her; she tried to maintain her usual self-assured persona, putting me down with every glance and word, but there was something else. I knew her well enough to know when she was unsettled, and I guessed that it had to do with Shan We. He would have pushed past the extraordinary pain he must be suffering in order to defy Azula, mocking her with his stoic demeanor and calm and collected persona, which must have been why the Fire Nation Princess hadn't been her usual self just now.

The thought of the tea-loving Firebender brought a slight ache to my heart; my mind flashed back to when we were being transported to the Boiling Rock, when he had been unconscious after the beating he had received at the hands of the Fire Lord and his psychotic daughter. I remembered seeing his broken body, covered in bruises and dried up blood. The guards wouldn't even let me crouch down so that I could tend to some of his injuries, and I had spent most of the time worrying about him. For a brief moment, I had thought that he… that he…

The thought of losing him forever brought tears to my eyes, and I felt them running down my cheeks, tickling my skin, before cascading onto the floor below.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the door to my cell was finally opened, flooding the chamber with a blinding flash of light. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling a slight jolt of pain after being enveloped in darkness for so long. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and soon rough hands went to work, unshackling me from my bonds. "Come on, Earth scum" a coarse voice said from beside me as I felt the hands bringing me forward. "It's time to come out and play with your new friends".

The two guards dragged me along for a while, and I was eventually able to open my eyes after a few minutes. It was then that I realized that I was absolutely starving, having been denied food for spirits know how long.

Finally, they brought me through a door before literally throwing me outside. I landed on the ground hard, the impact jarring my sensitive muscles. Groaning lightly as I stood up, I looked and saw that I was now in some kind of prison yard, currently populated with every prisoner here. The ones closest to me turned to look, and almost all of them gave me a look that made me shiver inside.

From behind me, I heard the door opening. I turned, and gasped as I saw some guards hurling Shan We out just as unceremoniously as they did to me. He landed with a grunt, and remained on the ground for a few moments.

I crouched down beside him, and was shocked at what I saw. He was pale, paler than I had ever seen him, and his skin was icy-cold to the touch. Evidently, the 'cooler' was literally named, and the man I had grown to love had barely survived the experience, given the state he was in. I rolled him onto his side, very much aware of the stares being directed at us by several of the prisoners. His eyes were closed, but as I gently placed a hand on his cheek, he came to open them, and those familiar amber eyes stared up at me as he smiled.

"You're certainly… a sight for… sore eyes" he said, shivering as he did so. He was still suffering from the effects of the extreme cold. His expression then turned into one of fear as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Azula… did she…?"

I shook my head in response. "She tried to act all collected and in control, but I could tell that she was unsettled. I'm assuming that that was your handiwork?"

He smirked. "I always did… have a way with words". He then chuckled, and I started to help him to stand. Judging by the grimaces as he moved, I could tell that his injuries were nowhere close to being fully healed, not unless we found a way out of this place and back to the others.

"Shan We" a gruff voice called from nearby. We both looked ahead, and saw four prisoners, three men and a woman, walking menacingly towards us. The man in front was powerfully-built, with short-cut black hair and a goatee. He didn't look at all pleasant, and as he came to stand within a few feet of us, his clenched fists were the biggest indicator.

"Ah, Chit Sang" Shan We greeted, grimacing as he supported his arm across my shoulders. "Fancy meeting you here".

"You know this guy?" I asked. I probably wasn't going to like the answer.

He nodded. "He was once a soldier under my command, along with his fellows here. I had them arrested and sent here for desertion when they abandoned their posts in the middle of the night".

"That's a lie!" Chit Sang growled. "We were falsely accused! You had us thrown into this hell, and now that you're here, we get to even the score". He said the last with a menacing smile as he and his cohorts cracked their knuckles in anticipation. Letting Shan We's arm slip off of my shoulders, I took a defiant step forward as I came to stand in between him and his former subordinates. "Get out of the way, girlie, if you know what's best for you" Chit Sang threatened as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I took a second to glance down at his calloused hand before looking up at him and retorting "Don't call me girlie". Without giving him any time to react, I jabbed him in the arm, using my Chi Blocking in order to render his arm useless. As it fell to his side, I extended my fingers and jabbed him in the throat, causing him to gag as he staggered backwards.

The other three rushed into the fray, and I let my reflexes guide me, ducking underneath a punch from Chit Sang's girlfriend as I swept her feet out from under her in the same motion. I then stood back up as I jabbed one of the other two men in the chest twice, instantly paralyzing him. As he fell helplessly to the ground, I struck the last man in the face with my foot repeatedly, bloodying his nose. I then struck him in the chest with a spinning kick, knocking him to the ground.

Once it was all said and done, I was the last one standing, with Chit Sang and his posse writhing on the ground. I blew an errant strand of hair out of my eye before turning to look back at Shan We, who smirked at my little display. With all of the training I had received from Suki, Ty Lee, and Master Piandao, I had become a formidable fighter. I was no longer the scared young woman I had been before Shan We had taken me.

"Prisoners, back into your cells!" a guard shouted from nearby, and the two of us proceeded to make our way back into the prison.

* * *

This time, I was led into a normal cell, complete with a single bunk and no windows. The door slammed shut, and I allowed myself to exhale. Now that my introductions were all over, I would have at least some time to heal, since the Warden and Azula were done torturing me, at least for now.

I walked over to the bunk, gingerly laying down and closing my eyes. Right now, rest was the best thing for me, and I intended to give myself enough time to heal so that I would be back in fighting shape.

I was awoken some time later by a guard banging his baton on my door as he slid a tray containing a bowl of rice through a slat on the bottom. Walking over to my lunch, I sat down cross-legged on the floor and, leaving modesty behind me, proceeded to shovel the rice into my mouth with my hand. I had not been provided with chopsticks, so this was the only alternative. Though the uncooked rice made for a poor meal, it was at least something, and I had to keep my strength up.

Noticing something out of the corner of my eye, I stopped eating. Looking down at my tray, I saw a tiny slip of parchment where the bowl had previously been. Setting it down, I picked up the parchment and unfolded it. It simply read: _The White Lotus blooms where the Dragon's son fell, before the Dragonbane's flaming eye returns_.

I set the parchment down, staring at the wall as my brow furrowed in thought. The message was clear enough: the Order of the White Lotus had been called together at Ba Sing Se, where Iroh had broken through the wall before his son had been slain. Only a Grandmaster of the Order could call together such a gathering, and though I had been a member for over a decade, I had only been to two official meetings, and Iroh was the only Grandmaster that I knew of. The thought of him calling this summons brought a smile to my lips, as he must have somehow broken himself out of prison during The Day of Black Sun.

The second part of the message was a little more unclear, but after some thought, I realized what it meant. Fire Lord Sozin had been the instigator of the near-extinction of the Dragons, so he was the 'Dragonbane', and his 'flaming eye' must have been Sozin's Comet. I realized that Iroh intended to marshal the Order's might in an effort to stop Fire Lord Ozai before Sozin's Comet could help him do irreparable damage.

This knowledge was of the utmost importance, but it was useless to me while I was stuck in this prison. I knew where the Order of the White Lotus was meeting, but I first had to escape, and that was a task that even a Dragon would blanch away from.

The following day, we were all ushered out into the yard for our mid-day exercise. I met up with Takara, and together, we made our way over to a rock where we sat down. Many of the prisoners shied away from her as we walked by, and it appeared as if yesterday's little fight had earned her quite the reputation.

I told her about the message I had received, and what its meaning was. She understood its importance, as well as the importance of us escaping from the Boiling Rock. Just as we were about to strategize on our escape, a voice said from behind us "Hey, you're sitting in my spot".

The colour instantly drained out of Takara's face, and she was as stiff as a mountain as we stood and turned to look at who had spoken. The prisoner stood with her arms crossed, bearing a tough persona that made me a little cautious. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, which made her stand out from most of the prisoners here. The girl looked at Takara, and upon seeing her, said breathlessly "Takara?" She then looked at me, and her expression became decidedly more hostile. "You!"

It was then that I recognized her from her voice: the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors from Takara's village. Suki, I thought her name was. She certainly had a warrior's bearing as she aimed a spinning kick to the side of my head. Allowing my reflexes to take over, I caught her ankle with my hand, stopping her foot mere inches before it struck my head. "Let's not lose our heads, shall we?" I asked evenly.

"Suki, please" Takara pleaded. "Don't fight him; he's on our side!"

"You're defending him?" the girl asked incredulously, turning to look at her former companion. "This monster threatened to burn our village to the ground before kidnapping you!" She then pushed off the ground with her other foot, jumping on top of me and manoeuvring herself so that she was on my back with her arm wrapped around my throat. Reaching behind me, I managed to grab onto her shirt before I bent down and threw her onto the ground.

"Suki, stop!" Takara said earnestly. I didn't want to fight her, but the younger Kyoshi Warrior was making that task quite difficult. Being smaller and quicker, she quickly extricated herself from my grip before getting back on her feet. Just as she made another attack, Takara stepped in between us, blocking a series of strikes. "I. Said. Stop!" she repeated tersely as she blocked Suki's arm with her own.

The younger Kyoshi Warrior glared at her, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman I loved, as she was no doubt suffering while her friend hated her. She then turned to glare at me, boring deep into my soul with her defiant gaze. I returned in kind, staring unflinchingly at her with my best stoic gaze. Eventually, she relented, and Takara and I allowed ourselves to relax.

"We went looking for you" Suki told the blue and green-eyed warrior. "After you were taken, Oyaji wasn't himself. He couldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat; he was so worried for you. It got so bad that the others and I set off for the Earth Kingdom in the hopes of finding you".

"Suki, I…" Takara started to apologize, likely feeling torn in half over the state her father had been. Even though I was the direct cause of that, she still felt guilty.

"When I ran into Aang and the others on their way to Ba Sing Se, they told me that you were alive, and a prisoner of that Fire Nation Princess. I started to hope that we could find you and bring you home. We found you, all right, but instead of you rejoining us, you helped those three girls beat us and take our armour!"

"Suki, I'm so sorry!" Takara said, her face scrunched up in sadness and frustration. "I had no choice. If I didn't help Azula, then I wouldn't have been able to foil her plans later".

"You could have helped us!" Suki retorted angrily. "We could've taken them!"

"The fight was over before it began" Takara countered. "I wanted to help you and the others, spirits know I did, but it just wasn't possible without blowing my cover".

Suki snorted in derision as she crossed her arms, her thoughts on that statement clearly written on her face. "I've been stuck in this prison for weeks!"

Takara then turned and scanned the nearby area. "The others aren't with you?" she asked, her tone turning slightly disappointed.

The girl shook her head. "They separated us after we were captured". An uncomfortable silence then fell over the three of us, and I did my best to comfort Takara, placing a hand on her shoulder. She placed hers over it, silently grateful for my presence. Suki's eyes darted down to our point of contact, and her lips curled into a sneer. "Him?!" she asked incredulously. "Takara, he's a monster! He attacked us and threatened to burn down our village, took you prisoner, tried to hunt down and capture the Avatar, and Kyoshi knows what else!"

"He's not a monster" Takara quickly fired back. "He's a good man, Suki. He did all those things to please his father… but he realized that what he was doing was wrong! He's on our side".

"So I'm just supposed to believe that he's a changed man?"

I stepped forward, standing beside Takara as I replied "I don't expect you to believe anything, and quite frankly, what you believe does not concern me. I know that I've caused you and your people great distress, and for that, you have my deepest apologies. But right now is not the time to dwell on the past. Right now, we have to focus on escaping this prison. Sozin's Comet is fast approaching, and Aang is going to need our help to defeat Fire Lord Ozai".

The younger Kyoshi Warrior scowled at me for a few moments, but eventually huffed and said "Fine. We'll work together, but once we're out of this hellhole, we're going to settle this". She pointed a finger at me, and I nodded, understanding that she had been hurt, and now she wanted to even the score.

A bell then began to ring as a guard barked "Prisoners! Back to your cells!"

"We'll meet tomorrow" I told Takara and Suki. "We'll find a way to break out of here".

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the floor of my cell, my eyes closed and my back to the door as I meditated. As I sat there, my breathing carefully managed, the door to my cell opened as I heard someone entering. I could only assume that it was a guard sent to harass me for some trivial, and most likely non-existent, offense I had unknowingly committed. "Let me guess" I said evenly, keeping my eyes closed. "I've somehow broken prison rules, and you're here to 'enlighten' me on the error of my ways".

"Shan We, it's me" a familiar voice greeted in response. My eyes shot open; I shouldn't have heard that voice, and yet I was hearing it right now. Was I going mad?

I stood up and turned around, coming to look down at a guard standing just inside of my cell. He was a little short for a guard, but he otherwise had a warrior's bearing. My eyes widened in shock as he removed his helmet, revealing his face. "Sokka?" I asked incredulously. He smirked, obviously pleased with himself over the effectiveness of his disguise as we embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue my dad" he replied, keeping one eye on the door at all times. I nodded, understanding why he would risk coming to the most secure prison in the world.

Suddenly, my mind focused on a few facts as my brow furrowed. "How did you know to come here in the first place? And who is this 'we'?"

"Oh, didn't I mention?" he asked. My deadpan expression was response enough, and he ran a hand through his hair as he smiled nervously. "I came here with Zuko; he's the one who told me about this place".

My eyes widened before narrowing. "Zuko?" I asked, my fists involuntarily clenching into fists. The last time I had seen the Fire Nation Prince, he had betrayed Iroh and me, after everything we had done for him, siding with his sister and getting Iroh captured. The Dragon of the West had been more of a father to me than my own had ever been, and that was one of the worst crimes the teenager had committed that day.

Sokka must have sensed my unease. "It's okay; he's changed now" he assured me. "At least, we're pretty sure. He seems pretty genuine".

"'Pretty sure' and 'pretty genuine' aren't enough, Sokka" I replied, letting some of my frustration seep into my voice. After a moment, I relaxed my fists and sighed; focusing on old grievances wouldn't help me escape from this prison. "But, we can deal with that later. Where is Zuko now?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he kind of… you see, he's…" I gazed down at him with an unflinching stare, much like the one I used on Jin and Li after they had done something wrong. "He was discovered and now he's a prisoner as well" the Water Tribe boy said in one breath.

I held my chin as I glanced at the wall. "Well, that means we have one less person that can move about freely, but hopefully that won't be a problem".

"Okay, now is anyone else here with you?" Sokka asked me, holding his helmet in the crook of his elbow. I could see that he was already devising a strategy that would help us all escape.

"Myself, Takara, and the Kyoshi Warrior Suki" I replied. I immediately saw him blushing, and his eyes glazed over at the mention of Suki. I stood there, my arms crossed, as he drooled over the thought of her. I snapped my fingers, casting a small blue flame directly in front of his face. "Sokka! Stay focused".

"Right, sorry" he said, shaking his head. "Now, here's what I'm thinking…"

A short time later, and it was time for me to join the other prisoners as we cleaned the prison. I saw what it really was: an opportunity for the guards to bully us and to remind us of their power over us. It was a technique I had seen employed extensively through the military, many times by my father. I walked over to a guard who was standing near several mops, near where Sokka had told me that Zuko and Suki would be cleaning. The guard saw me coming, and proceeded to knock the mops over. "Pick it up" he ordered.

Realizing that to go against him at this juncture would be pointless, I bent over in order to retrieve a mop. The guard, however, walked over and kicked the nearest ones away. I glanced up at him, seeing a smug smile on his face. Taking a moment to imprint him into my memory, I walked over to a nearby mop, bending over. I felt a boot striking me in the rear, pushing me down.

I grunted as I hit the floor, feeling my ribs flare with pain. After a moment, the pain subsided, and I heard the guard laughing hysterically as he walked away. With what dignity I could muster, I grabbed a mop and stood up, wiping the dust off of the front of my pale red shirt.

I then headed over to where Sokka said Zuko would be so that we could work on our strategy to escape. As I descended the stairs into one of the lower rooms, I scanned the prisoners who were swabbing away with their mops. I turned to my left, taking note of two prisoners over there. One was Suki, who scowled upon taking notice of me, and the other was a young man with a head of scruffy black hair. He turned to look at me, and the scarred left eye widened slightly upon recognizing me.

I stopped once I was at the bottom of the stairs, standing there for a moment as Zuko and I stared at each other. My feelings on seeing the banished Prince were mixed: on the one hand, his presence here indicated that he had finally seen the light, just as Iroh and I had hoped for him, but on the other hand, he did betray us in Ba Sing Se, resulting in Iroh's capture.

That would have to be addressed later.

Without a word, I started swabbing with my mop. The rhythmic motions stressed the pain in my ribs a little, and I grimaced slightly each time I extended my arms. To my right, I saw Takara, and her smile was enough to make the pain disappear. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps, and glanced behind me to see Sokka approaching our little nook. "Oh good, you guys have met" he said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, we met a long time ago" Suki said, and I could feel her purposefully gazing at Zuko and I.

I knew precisely what she was talking about, but Zuko probably didn't remember. "We did?" he asked, sounding like the memory escaped him.

"Yeah", Suki replied. "You two kind of burned down my village".

Zuko and I exchanged an awkward glance before the teenager said "Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sokka and Takara slapping their foreheads.

Taking a cursory look at our surroundings, the five of us set aside our mops and crouched down behind the stairs. "So listen" Sokka said. "Shan We and I think we have an escape plan". He raised the visor on his helmet, then nodded over to me.

"During my time in the cooler, it occurred to me that they were completely insulated, so as to keep the cold in".

"And if they keep the cold in", the Water Tribe boy added, "then they must keep the heat out".

"Just get to the point, guys" Suki said.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water" I explained, noting Sokka's excited grin. Takara, Zuko, and Suki all exchanged glances. I knew that the plan was incredibly risky, not to mention the fates that awaited us if we failed, but it was the soundest plan we had of escaping the inescapable prison.

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko asked cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work" Sokka assured him. "I walked around the perimeter this morning. There's a blind spot between two guard towers; it's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom, we're home free".

"But how are you gonna get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Especially without the guards or the Warden noticing" Takara added.

"Yeah, how are you gonna get the cooler out?" a familiar voice asked from above, causing us to widen our eyes in surprise and fear. We looked up, and I sighed as I beheld Chit Sang's muscular form. He appeared no worse for wear after his stint in the cooler this morning.

My former subordinate hopped down beside us, landing with a light thud as Sokka swallowed nervously. "What?" he asked. "We didn't… we… we didn't say that!"

"Yeah, you heard wrong" Zuko told the other prisoner, only much more convincingly than Sokka.

"I heard you're hatching an escape plan" Chit Sang countered. "And I want in".

"There's nothing to get in on" Zuko said, his tone slightly threatening.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is… an egg?" Takara, Zuko, Suki and I all groaned as we slapped our foreheads. Sokka was a budding genius when it came to strategizing, but he did not perform well under pressure.

"This doesn't concern you, Chit Sang" I told him, eliciting a scowl.

"I think it does" he growled, pointing an accusatory finger. "You put me in this hell, and you're going to get me out! I come with you, or the Warden hears about this egg, too".

The others and I exchanged glances. "I guess we don't have a choice" Suki said, voicing our predicament. Now that he had overheard our plans, Chit Sang was in the perfect place to extort us into helping him escape. I only hoped that his involvement wouldn't jeopardize our plan; I remembered him as not being the most capable of soldiers.

"Okay, you're in" Sokka told him reluctantly. He then retrieved a wrench from his belt. "Now, first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside". He then handed the wrench to Zuko, who hid it away in his shirt.

"Oh, I can get you inside" Chit Sang said with a smirk. A few minutes later, I watched, hidden, as the muscular man got into position, where everyone inside the main quad of the prison could see. Zuko then followed, making a show of mopping as he walked backwards into Chit Sang, who waved his arms in the air and loudly demanded "Hey, what are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!"

He and Zuko then proceeded to wrestle, with the older of the two throwing the other one a few feet away. The teenager scowled and replied "Hey! You watch who you're shoving!"

"I think you mean 'whom'!" Chit Sang corrected, pointing a finger at the scarred prince. I blinked, not quite sure I had heard that last part. In all my time of knowing him, I had never once known the other man to correct other people's grammar, let alone correctly. He and Zuko started wrestling once more, with Chit Sang having the obvious physical advantage.

"I need backup over here!" Sokka cried, right on time. With any luck, more guards would be showing up just as Zuko employed some Firebending.

He did just that, shooting a basic crimson fireball at his opponent, who leaped above the flaming projectile. Just then, a group of guards showed up, and one of them pointed at Zuko and said "Hey, no Firebending! Into the cooler!" Two other guards proceeded to tackle the scarred teenager before leading him away. I looked over to Sokka, Suki, Takara, and Chit Sang, nodding to each before we walked away. Tonight, Sokka would let each of us out of our cells, and we would escape from this prison.

* * *

We stood on the beach, the steam from the boiling lake wafting upwards and creating a haze that obscured my sight of the sky and the rim of the volcano. Shan We had an arm wrapped around my waist while I did the same, and I rested my head against his shoulder, taking comfort in his presence. Soon enough, we would be out of here, and these last few days would be nothing more than the last in a series of nightmares. No more, I promised myself, no more would the Fire Nation torment me and those I loved; it was time for us to take the fight to them, and finally end this horrible war.

Suddenly, we heard something, and I turned to see Sokka and Zuko holding the cooler as it slowly slid down onto the beach. Chit Sang, Suki, and myself walked over and helped them out, pushing our weight against the metal cylinder so that it wouldn't just roll down and sink into the boiling water. "Took you guys long enough" Chit Sang gripped from beside me. He nodded over to an average-looking woman and a shaggy-haired man standing nearby. "This here's my girl and my best buddy; they're coming, too".

I pursed my lips, wanting to be done with this meat-head and to be out of this prison before long. "Fine, everyone in the cooler. Let's go" Sokka said as it came to a stop.

Once it was rolled into position, Sokka moved a rock out of the way, revealing his blue Water Tribe apparel. "Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked, and I sensed that something else was going on. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem himself, redeem your honour. Rescuing your dad is your chance".

"Your dad?" Suki asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Is he here?" Shan We asked.

Sokka turned to look at us. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's better to call it quits before you fail".

"I can tell you that that isn't true" Shan We said, crossing his arms. "In life, you're going to fail at a lot of things".

"You know, that makes me feel a lot better" Sokka said sardonically.

"What I mean is that you can't just run from every challenge because you're afraid that you _might _lose. If you never try, then you'll never know if you'll win or lose. You knew that the invasion was a gamble, a significant one, and yet you tried anyway. You knew that if we didn't try to end the war, then more people would suffer and die. You didn't shy away from it because it was difficult; you faced the challenged, and even though you lost, you still made the attempt".

"Hey, if you guys are done cuddling" Chit Sang said, shattering the moment, "can we get a move on?"

I glanced over at Sokka, who looked back towards the prison for a moment before taking a deep breath. "No", he said at last, "I'm staying". He then turned to look at Shan We, Suki, and me. "You guys go. You've been here long enough".

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka" Suki said, taking his hand in her own.

"I'm staying, too" Zuko said, coming to stand beside her.

"And so are we" Shan We said, and he and I exchanged a smile. After joining with Aang and the others, we promised that we would help them restore peace to the world and stick together, no matter what. We intended to keep our promise.

"Not me" Chit Sang said. "I'm out. Let's go, baby".

"Enjoy your freedom" Shan We told him, eliciting a glare. "You've earned it". The three of them then sailed away, sealing our fate.

"We just gave up our only chance of escaping" Sokka said despondently, his shoulders slumping a little. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake".

"Everything will work out, Sokka" Shan We told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Destiny has a funny way of showing up just at the right moment. One only has to wait for the opportunity". We then started ascending the stairs back towards the prison; Sokka would have to get us back into our cells before anyone noticed that we were gone. Suddenly, we heard a cry of agony off in the distance, and we all turned to look at the floating cooler. "It appears that Chit Sang is every bit the fool I remember him as" Shan We deadpanned as alarm bells started ringing.

"The plan failed; they're caught!" Sokka said in alarm. It was a good thing we weren't on the cooler with those idiots, I thought to myself, otherwise we'd be caught right alongside them. We ascended the stairs even faster, now that all the guards were on alert. "The gondola's moving" Sokka said, gazing out towards the prison's entry point. "If my dad's not on there, then we've done all this for nothing. Come on, come on".

We then watched as the door to the gondola opened, and a massive prisoner with long hair, tattoos, and a nose ring walked out. "Is that him?" Zuko asked, causing me to smirk a little.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring!" Sokka replied somewhat indignantly. Several more prisoners then began filing out, and judging by the look on his face, the Water Tribe boy's father wasn't among them. "Where is he?" he asked, the desperation clearly evident in his voice. One by one, the prisoners were escorted away, and none of them was the one we were looking for".

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka" Suki said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you!" a guard barked. "Get out of the gondola!"

We all looked up, and saw none other than Hakoda stepping off of the gondola, gazing out at his bleak surroundings. "Dad" Sokka said, a smile breaking out on his face.

* * *

** Well, that first attempt failed, but if at first you don't succeed… you succeed in the next episode! **

** So I decided to have Shan We know Chit Sang from the military for the same reason that he knows Iroh and some of the Rough Rhinos: knowing them anchors him in the world of Avatar, and it reinforces that he's been in the military for a while and that he's traveled extensively. **

** Also, the Suki scene was interesting to play out. I think that, on a subconscious level, she knows that Takara ultimately did the right thing, but she's obviously still hurt over their last encounter. In time, I think she'll come to forgive her former companion, but the same can't be said for Shan We. The only thing she knows about him is that he threatened to burn down her village, kidnapped one of her friends, and also kidnapped two Earthbending boys when they were little. She sees him as a monster, and that's why they scuffle, and Takara's defense of him only serves to widen the gap between them for now. **

** Also, the same goes for Shan We and Zuko: in his heart, Shan We knows that Zuko's betrayal was just the latest in a series of attempts to appease his father and be accepted by a psychopath. He'll forgive him in due time, but his actual betrayal, which resulted in Iroh's capture, will have to be addressed later. Iroh was a father to Shan We, and anything that happens to him will cut deep. **

** Be sure to stay tuned for the exciting conclusion: The Boiling Rock (Part Two)! **


	35. The Boiling Rock (Part Two)

_"Ah, Shan We" my father greeted warmly. "Please, come in. We've been waiting for you". I smiled, happy to have such a reception as I crossed the threshold into my home. It was a beautiful summer's day, with the sun shining down as the birds chirped in the trees, and a gentle breeze softly caressed my body. _

_ Before me, my father was kneeling in front of a table, a delicious supper laid out on it. Across from him knelt my mother, whose long black hair and striking features were resplendent in the golden sunlight. I walked over to her, bending down and kissing her cheek as she said "Come, my love, your food's getting cold"._

_ I smiled at her motherly concern, and proceeded to kneel down at the table. I was famished, and the bowl of roast duck in front of me was incredibly inviting. "This is magnificent, mother" I complimented. Pausing in order to swallow a chunk of meat, I asked "What is the occasion?" _

_ My parents glanced at one another, and then my father replied "Why, the end of the war, of course". _

_ "What?" I asked. The war was over? How could that be? As far as I could remember, the war was still raging, and it looked like the Fire Lord would commit an atrocity that would put all his forefathers to shame. Perhaps that had all been merely a bad dream, and I shook my head slightly. Noticing my parents' looks of confusion, I said "My apologies; I must not have slept well. Remind me again how the war ended". _

_ My mother returned to her food, and my father smiled as he finished eating some fried squid. "After Ba Sing Se was taken, the Earth Kingdom lost its resolve; you had the honour of assisting Princess Azula in that endeavour. One by one, their cities fell before the might of our armies, and the greatest obstacle in our path to victory was claimed. All that remained was the Northern Water Tribe, and we came to focus the entirety of our military might against it". _

_ I nodded. "But what about your first siege of the Northern Water Tribe?"_

_ My father smirked a little and replied "Well, despite the fact that we both bravely led our troops against them, we were ultimately unable to subdue them once the Waterbenders' strength was amplified a hundredfold by the full moon. I called for a retreat, and the fleet lent its strength to the conquest of the Earth Kingdom. Once it fell, you commanded our forces to victory. Now, the entire world is under our control, and the Great War is finally at an end"._

_ I smiled, gazing down at the colourful assortment of dishes laid out in front of me. The war, finally over. It was such a foreign concept, and yet, it made me happier than anything else in recent memory. "Zhao, dear, the two of you have been back for scarcely a week" my mother said. "Let's forget talk of wars and battles and enjoy the moment. Our family is whole, once more, and let us be thankful for that"._

_ My father smiled. "Apologies, my love. You're right; the war is won, and now we can finally gain some small measure of peace". The three of us then continued eating our supper, enjoying the moment and the fact that we were all together once more. As I ate my food, the bright sun was eclipsed by dark storm clouds, and thunder soon came to rumble overhead. _

_ Suddenly, as the sky threatened to crack open, my mother closed her eyes, and it was almost as if she were… fading. "Mother?" I asked, feeling very concerned. She didn't answer, and she continued to fade, her alabaster skin and red clothing rapidly losing their colour. "Mother, something's wrong!" Still, she didn't respond, and when all the colour had been drained away, she turned to dust, which was blown away. _

_ The roof of our house was ripped away, leaving us open to the elements as a bolt of lightning arced across the sky, striking one of the nearby trees. "Traitor" I heard my father say. Turning to him, I saw that he had lost his pleasant demeanor, and had instead adopted the harsh and unforgiving expression that was so common to my memory. _

_ "Father?" I asked, feeling the air rushing out of my lungs. My entire world was collapsing, and I had no idea who or what was responsible. _

_ "So, my own son is a traitor" he replied as he stood up. I did as well, and the table was blown away by the fierce winds. His words were starting to sound hauntingly like those back at the North Pole, but I knew that those memories were nothing more than a bad dream; we had won the war, and now we were home, a family again. It must have been something I ate, or perhaps I hadn't been sleeping well. I suddenly found my father slamming into me as he tackled me to the ground. I grunted as I landed, and I felt the ice-cold surface touching my back. _

_ We were back at the North Pole, and the sky was bleak, just like it had been after my father had slain the Moon Spirit. He wrapped his hands around my throat and said "It's a good thing your mother's not alive. She'd be ashamed to see what a disgrace you've become" he growled, a mad look in his eyes. _

_ Feeling the rage growing inside of me, I used what breath I had and heated it as I blew into my father's face. He instantly recoiled, growling in anger as he closed his eyes in the face of hot air. I then shouted as I tackled him, taking the both of us off of the wall we were on. We fell downwards, eventually coming to crash onto an ice bridge. Holding my father by the collar of his uniform, I drew my fist back and started to punch him, never relenting as I hit him again and again and again. His face became bloody, and his hands went limp as I kept on punching him. "You could have ended it all!" I shouted, punctuating every word with a punch. "You could have been with me! WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY AGAIN!" _

* * *

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath as I bolted upright in my bed. I clutched my chest as I panted, my body slick with sweat. As the events of the dream came rushing back to me, my eyes became wet with tears. I clutched my chest even harder as I curled into a ball on my bed, crying into my pillow. Everything had gone so horribly wrong at the North Pole. If only my father had seen reason, seen that his lust for power and glory had driven me, his son, away, then perhaps things could have been different.

I then heard the door to my cell opening, and looked up to see Sokka stepping inside. He quietly closed the door before peering through the slat in order to ensure that he hadn't been followed. He then turned to me and removed his helmet. "So, listen: I just talked to my dad, and… Have you been crying?"

As I sat up in my bed, I looked away as I wiped the tears off of my face. "No, I was just sweating. These cells aren't exactly temperature-controlled".

He looked as if he suspected something, but matters at hand forced him to move on, which I was grateful for. "So, my dad and I worked out a new plan for escaping out of here". I nodded, indicating that he should continue, and he proceeded to lay out the details for the new escape plan. It was certainly bold, and unexpected, which gave it a good chance of succeeding, but it was still risky. "So what do you think?" he asked me.

I stroked my chin, which was covered in a light stubble. "It's bold, and I think it has a good chance of working. But there is a considerable amount of risk. Since our first attempt failed, the Warden will want to crush any more plans, so as to maintain his 'perfect record'".

"Well, when we take him prisoner on the gondola", Sokka said confidently, "then he'll really know that his record is broken!"

I smirked. "Alright, I think we should go forward with this plan. With the Fire Lord likely ready to advance his plans of conquering the rest of the Earth Kingdom, and with Sozin's Comet approaching, this is not the time for half measures".

Sokka nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll work on a way to get all the prisoners out into the yard. Once that happens, we'll all get together and start a riot, then it should be smooth sailing". I had to resist smiling in amusement; the optimism of youth was unbreakable, it seemed.

* * *

I thrust my hand forward, jabbing at my imaginary opponent's throat. I then followed up with a kick at his head before I spun on my heel and struck another opponent with a spinning kick. I had been relentlessly training ever since Sokka had informed me of the new escape plan. Foreseeing the need to fight my way through rioting prisoners and guards, I wanted to be in the best shape I could be.

Also, I could reasonably predict the need to protect Shan We. His injuries still weren't fully healed, and I would be damned before I let something else happen to him. Just as I finished another set of attacks, the door to my cell slid open, and I smirked. Upon exiting, I found myself amongst all the other prisoners, and there was a general sense of confusion as to why we were all being released when we shouldn't have been.

As I made my way through the throng of prisoners, I eventually met up with Shan We. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, I proceeded to lead him outside. The bright sun shone down on us as we all filed into the yard, and as everyone slowly spread out, we joined Hakoda, Suki, and Sokka. "It's good to see you again, Hakoda" Shan We greeted, clasping the man's arm.

"And you as well" Sokka's father said in return.

"Okay, this is it" the Water Tribe boy said. "We have to start a riot!"

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that?" I asked, scanning the prisoners milling about. The best way to start a riot, I figured, was to find someone and start swinging.

"I'll show you" Hakoda said with a pleased smirk. He walked over to a massive prisoner who was taller than all of us and roughly shoved him.

The man grunted in surprise, turning to look at the man who had just shoved him. He had a large scar running across his eye, and he also had a few teeth missing. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" he demanded. "That hurt my feelings!"

I blinked in surprise, exchanging a glance with Shan We as Hakoda asked "Aren't you mad at me?"

The man shrugged. "Ah, normally, I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger". My eyes widened in shock as my mouth fell open; of all the prisoners to shove, he had to shove the one who was working on self-improvement.

"This isn't working" Sokka said somewhat despondently.

Suddenly, Chit Sang placed a large hand on the Water Tribe boy's shoulder. "Hey, you!" I tensed, ready for a fight with the brutish former soldier as he said "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price". Of course it does, I thought to myself sardonically. "I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in".

Sokka turned to look at me, and I could only shrug in response. He then looked over at Shan We, who nodded. If we were going to get out of here, then we'd need his help. "Actually, we're trying to escape right now" Sokka told the large man. "But, we need a riot. You wouldn't know how to start one, would you?"

Chit Sang smirked confidently. "A prison riot? Please". He walked over to another prisoner, dragged him by the scruff of his shirt, and hoisted him up into the air. "Hey! Riot!" he shouted. The prison yard instantly erupted into a massive brawl, with flames being shot from every which way as every prisoner started fighting someone.

"Impressive" Hakoda noted, and I could only nod in agreement.

"Indeed" Shan We agreed.

"Forget about controlling my anger!" the scarred prisoner said eagerly. "LET'S RIOT!" The six of us made our way to the nearest wall, observing the chaotic proceedings as every prisoner tore into one another. Suddenly, Zuko appeared out of the chaos, walking over to where we stood.

"Zuko, good" Sokka greeted. "We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas".

"And how do we do that?" the scarred teenager asked.

Sokka squinted as he looked at the Warden before turning to look at his Firebending companion. "I'm not sure" he replied.

Zuko growled in frustration as I slapped my forehead. "I thought you thought this through!" As the two argued, I turned to look at Suki, who was staring intently at the Warden. She turned to look at me, and I conveyed my question with my eyes. She nodded, understanding the need for us to work together. I wanted nothing more than to earn her forgiveness, and I hoped that by helping her escape, I would be on my way towards achieving that goal.

The two of us then burst into action, charging forward towards the mass of rioting prisoners. Pushing off the ground with our feet, we nimbly used prisoners' heads in order to literally run over the commotion as countless fireballs shot beside us. We soon came to the main building, where the Warden was overlooking the riot from a balcony overhead.

Using our momentum, we leaped towards the wall, climbing for a bit before we pushed off, catching our feet on a bar and spinning onto the first balcony, landing on the railing with our hands before we landed on our feet. A guard tried to attack Suki, but she immediately dispatched him. I followed close behind as two more guards came at us from around the corner, extending my leg as I slid. Suki leaped above the guard in front, drawing his attention as I tripped him from below. She then flipped over the next guard, striking him on the back with her feet. As he stumbled forward, I pushed off the ground and kicked him twice in the head, knocking him unconscious.

As a third guard came at us, Suki opted to climb the wall. Not far behind, I landed on the guard's head before pushing off, knocking him down as I climbed the wall as well. The two of us flipped onto the second balcony, where the Warden was standing with a single guard. We charged forward, and I leaped over the man as Suki tripped him. I landed directly in front of the Warden, and as he tried to shoot a fireball at me, I gracefully spun aside as his attack missed me, coming to his rear as Suki grabbed his wrist while I wrapped an arm around his throat.

He stared at my fellow Kyoshi Warrior for a moment before saying "You wouldn't dare". I smirked over at Suki, and she roughly spun him around so that he was facing me. As she tied his wrists, I took his head band and wrapped it around his mouth.

"Sorry, Warden" Suki replied sarcastically. "You're our prisoner now".

She pinned him to the wall, and I said "It feels good to be fighting together again". She glanced over at me, and I thought I saw her smirk a little. Noticing movement to my left, I saw the others running up to us. "We've got the Warden; he's our prisoner" I told them. I couldn't help but smile as they were all panting, out of breath from having to run up all those stairs as opposed to the faster way Suki and I had just used.

"Those are… some girls" Hakoda said, barely able to speak.

"Yeah" Sokka agreed, a dopey smile on his face.

"Yeah" Shan We said at the same time, and his gaze made me blush a little. With the Warden now our prisoner, we proceeded to make our way to the top of the main building, towards the gondola. Once we were on the roof, we bolted towards our ride.

"We're almost there!" Suki said as we charged forward. The Warden was riding comfortably, hoisted up on Chit Sang's shoulder and still restrained and gagged. A group of guards saw us coming, and they shot several fireballs at us. Zuko and Shan We, who was noticeably slower than his younger counterpart, lunged forward and dissipated the flaming projectiles.

"Back off" Zuko warned. "We've got the Warden". Upon seeing their boss, the guards eased their stances and moved aside, opening the way for us. Zuko turned to us and said "Let's go!"

We cautiously moved forward, keeping an eye on the guards as we proceeded and wary of any trickery. I was the first one to the gondola, and I slid the door open and waved everyone over. "Everyone in" I said, and once they were all inside, I followed, closing the door behind me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I suddenly noticed that we were one short. "Where's Zuko?" I asked. We all looked for him before noticing that he was pushing the lever that started the gondola before kicking at it. "What is he doing?" I asked to no one in particular.

The guards started rushing towards him, and he kicked the lever twice more before the top snapped off. He then sprinted towards the edge of the platform. He leaped off of the edge as fireballs started shooting past him, and as he flew through the air, I knew that he wouldn't be able to get all the way. Shan We corrected that problem by leaning out of a window and holding his arm out. Zuko grabbed it, and the tea-loving Firebender started pulling him aboard. Suddenly, he lurched as he held his side and winced, crying in pain. His grip was in danger of slipping, but luckily, Sokka was there to pick up the slack.

Once Zuko was aboard, he asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it so they can't stop us" the scarred teenager. That was pretty clever, I had to admit once I thought it over.

"Way to think ahead" Sokka complimented.

"We're on our way" Suki said, and I couldn't help but hope for the best. We were finally going to get out of this place!

"Wait!" Hakoda suddenly said, and my spirits were crushed once more. "Who's that?"

We all rushed over to the window in order to look, and my heart sank as I caught sight of them: Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were all standing at the edge of the platform, staring after us. What my eyes caught sight of next, however, really made my blood boil. "She's got my swords!" I growled as I gripped the edge of the window hard enough to make my knuckles turn white. On her back, Mai was wearing my twin meteor swords, which Azula had stolen from me during the invasion. Those were my weapons, and she had no right to them!

The three girls then burst into action. Mai and Ty Lee leaped onto the thick cables the gondola operated with and started nimbly running across them towards us, while Azula took a guard's manacles and wrapped them around a cable, propelling herself forward with jets of blue flame.

"Oh, it's on!" I said before gripping the top edge of a window and flipping onto the roof of the gondola. I was joined a moment later by Sokka, Zuko, and Suki, and we were all prepared for battle. In no time at all, the three girls who had formerly tormented me were on us, landing on the gondola. Azula faced Zuko and Sokka, Ty Lee faced Suki, and Mai faced me, her ever-present apathetic expression blankly staring at me.

For a tense moment, we all stood on top of the gondola, staring each other down. Then, faster than the blink of an eye, a fight broke out as Azula launched an arc of blue flames at Sokka and Zuko. As they fought, Suki launched herself at Ty Lee, and I charged at Mai. I noticed her gaze falling on Zuko for half a second before quickly flashing back to me, but it was enough of a distraction.

She drew two tiny knives from her sleeves before hurling them at me with incredible force. I easily spun out of the way, and they shot harmlessly past me before imbedding themselves into the part of the gondola which connected to the cable. I then aimed a spinning kick at her head, which she ducked under before aiming a slice at my leg with a dagger.

I pushed off and flipped through the air just in time, managing to avoid the weapon as I landed a few feet away. Maintaining my momentum, I spun, retrieving the two knives from her opening volley as I did so. As I came back around, I threw them at her with lethal accuracy, having learned a thing or two about sharp projectiles from her. She dodged them with ease before drawing two shuriken from wherever she kept the blasted things and throwing them at me. I leaped straight upwards, dodging the shuriken and coming to land on one hand, perfectly-balanced, thanks to my training with Ty Lee.

I looked back up at my opponent and said "I want my swords, Mai!" Pushing off with my hand, I flipped back onto my feet, entering a ready stance.

"Cut the line!" a voice cried out of nowhere. That almost sounded like…

Suddenly, the gondola started shaking, and our seven-way fight was interrupted as everyone struggled to maintain their balance. Glancing at the steam slowly wafting all around us, I shivered inwardly at the thought of falling into the boiling water we were suspended above. Just as the gondola came to a screeching stop, and everyone regained their balance, I glanced at my swords and realized that this was my chance.

I lunged at Mai, getting in close before she had time to react. Though she managed to avoid a few of my strikes, I eventually jabbed her lightly in the chest in order to throw her off. She grunted, and I used the distraction, grabbing an arm that she tried to attack with and wiggling one of my swords off of her back. She tried to attack with the other arm, but with the same result, and a moment later, I had both of my meteor swords back! I felt more whole, more complete than I had been in a while, with my weapons in my hands once again.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee cried from her perch, and we all glanced at the guards off in the distance sawing away at the cable that held us above becoming fried meat. Azula and her two companions looked at something ahead of us, and I turned to see another gondola slowly coming towards us.

"Then it's time to leave" the Fire Nation Princess declared. She pointed her fists downwards and proceeded to create jets of blue flames that propelled her over to the other gondola as Mai and Ty Lee leaped over there to join her. "Goodbye, Zuko" she offered, and I glared at the psychotic teenager as she and her equally-crazy companions slowly returned to the Boiling Rock.

The four of us quickly rejoined the others inside, and Zuko said "They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats" Hakoda said nervously. Glancing outside, I wasn't too sure.

I then turned to look at Shan We, who grasped his side as he stood off to a corner. I walked over to him and proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love I could muster in that moment. Our lips parted, and I whispered "Whatever happens, I thank the spirits every day that I met you". I gazed into his amber eyes, just as he gazed into my green and blue ones, and said from the bottom of my heart "I love you".

"I love you, too" he returned, and wrapped a strong arm around me as we held each other close. If this was to be our end, then at least we would face it together.

Suddenly, the gondola shook as it resumed its journey to the other platform. We all looked at each other in surprise before rushing over to look out a window. Back at the prison's platform, I could barely make out a fight going on between the guards and… No; it couldn't be! "Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"It's Mai!" I replied, completely flabbergasted as to why she would help us. I looked over to Zuko, and we both shrugged, not having a clue as to what was going on. Soon enough, we reached the other side, and we all gratefully filed out of the gondola. Hakoda turned to Chit Sang, who had the Warden hoisted on his shoulders, and pointed inside the gondola.

The brutish man threw the other inside, and Hakoda said "Sorry, Warden. Your record is officially broken".

I smiled as we made our way over a rise that led outside of the volcano. "Well, we made it out" Suki said. "Now what?"

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked. I turned and saw the scarred teenager standing a few feet behind us, appearing deep in thought.

"My sister was on that island" he said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us" Sokka agreed somewhat sarcastically. "So let's not stop!"

"What I mean is that she must have come here somehow" Zuko clarified. He walked over to a ledge and said "There; that's our way out". We all looked to where he was pointing, and saw a large Fire Nation airship docked at the port, just waiting to be taken. "I can fly us out of here".

"Shan We and I can help" I said, exchanging a glance with the tea-loving Firebender. With his and Zuko's experience with piloting military craft, and my time with Azula, we should be well on our way home.

* * *

Azula was furious. She stood with her arms behind her back, so as to hide the fact that she was clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. Beside her was Ty Lee, whose gaze nervously flitted between her and the object of her fury: Mai. The constantly dour girl had done the unthinkable and helped Zuzu and Shan We and their little friend escape! She had betrayed her! "Leave us alone" Azula commanded icily to the two guards restraining Mai. They bowed before walking away, leaving just the three of them. "I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is: why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do" Mai casually replied. Azula had to actively prevent her scarred face from twisting into a furious rage, but the burnt side of her lips still curled into a snarl. "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you".

That was the final straw. Azula let go of all pretense, all control as she angrily retorted "No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" She prepared herself, beginning to separate the positive and negative energies. Just as she extended her arm, however, she suddenly lost feeling in it that concurred with a sharp jab. Another jab stabbed into her back, and the Fire Nation Princess gasped, more out of surprise than anything, as she collapsed onto the metal floor, unable to move.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Ty Lee urged her dour friend. Azula could only stare hatefully at them from where she was lying as the guards rushed to prevent them from escaping. In that moment, something snapped inside of her. The only two people who, aside from fearing her, actually cared for her had betrayed her. For some odd reason, that betrayal cut more deeply than any other. They were no better than her, no better than… her mother, who had hated and feared her before abandoning her.

As two guards rushed to help her stand, another asked "What should we do with them, Princess?"

Azula panted, her teeth bared like a feral beast. "Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again! And let them rot!" she barked. The guards hurried to comply, bowing before roughly taking the two girls away. As the Fire Nation Princess watched them go, a single tear ran down from her left eye, leaving a trail across the leathery skin on the left side of her face before cascading down onto the floor below.

* * *

We stepped off of the airship and onto the stone square of the Western Air Temple. I had heard stories of this place, and had read about in in various scrolls and books, but to see its majesty up close was both awe-inspiring and humbling. The Air Nomads had truly been a great civilization. But all of that paled when compared to the sight that awaited us.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked as she, Aang, Toph, and Jin and Li stood in greeting. My sons looked like they were ready to cry upon seeing me, and I could understand the feeling. "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kind of got destroyed" Zuko replied as Takara and I crouched down low, embracing the twins together, as a family. We all let the tears flow freely, savouring the moment where we were all back together, whole and complete once more.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip" Aang said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked, and Takara and I couldn't help but laugh at the question. Even during such a happy occasion, it seemed, the blind Earthbender let her stomach talk for her.

"I did" Sokka replied. "The best meat of all: the meat of friendship and fatherhood".

The others then joined us, and Chit Sang waved and said "I'm new. What's up, everybody?"

As Sokka and Katara embraced their father, Toph asked "Seriously, you guys didn't get any meat?"

* * *

**So, we have the escape and the betrayal! **

**First, about the fight. As we all know, Mai doesn't show up in the episode until she helps our heroes escape. I had her show up before that so as to facilitate Takara getting her swords back. Why would Mai have them, you may ask? As the only user of edged weapons in her little group of nightmares, it made sense for her to have them. I suppose Azula might have them as a trophy to rub in Takara's face, but ultimately, she has no use for them. Takara was pretty epic during the fight, and I wanted to show how she's grown as a fighter, highlighting the traits she picked up from her time as Azula's prisoner. She learned Chi Blocking and agility manoeuvres from Ty Lee, and she observed throwing techniques and psychological manipulation from Azula. **

**Second, about the dream sequence. I wrote that in for two reasons: A) filler, as the first half of the episode involves sequences where my characters aren't present. B) Seeing Sokka's joyful reunion with his father triggered repressed emotions in Shan We, and the dream was the manifestation of his greatest wish (namely, having his father love him and his family be together) and seeing how that wish was ultimately corrupted and torn away from him. It began as a filler scene, but it evolved into an emotional experience that reinforces how much Shan We has suffered over the course of his life and the story. **

**Please review and continue to tune in! **


	36. The Southern Raiders

I awoke with a start as I heard an explosion sounding not too far away, rocking the ground we were all lying on. Beside me, Takara sprang into action, flipping herself onto her feet and drawing her twin meteor swords in the blink of an eye. Everyone else awoke, as well, and as I checked on Jin and Li, several more explosions rocked the square, shaking loose countless small rocks from the ceiling above.

Off in the distance, like a pack of voracious komodo rhinos, I saw them: three Fire Nation airships, like the one we had stolen back at the Boiling Rock, their front cannons lined up on us. The airship to the right fired a bomb, which struck a bridge leading to another part of the temple and obliterating it.

Aang and Appa fell back to where we all were, and proceeded to send a gust of air forwards, sealing the protective metal walls around the square, offering a momentary respite from the bombardment. Unfortunately, the moment was gone faster than anyone would have liked, and several chunks of rock came down from the ceiling and plummeted down towards us.

Beside me, Katara was about to be struck by such a rock when Zuko tackled her to the ground, saving her at the last possible moment as he said "Watch out!"

"What are you doing?" the Waterbender angrily demanded.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you" the scarred teenager replied.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now" Katara said as she roughly shook off Zuko's grip and walked away.

"I'll take that as a thank you" he grumbled, and I smiled sympathetically as I held out a hand, which he gratefully took.

As the chamber continued to shake from the ceaseless bombardment, the Earthbenders in our group opened a tunnel leading further into the mountainside and, eventually, the surface. "Come on!" Toph cried, pointing down the tunnel. "We can get out through here!" As the others started filing in, I looked over to Takara, and we nodded to each other before I nodded to Zuko.

"What are you doing?" Aang demanded as he was in the process of leading Appa down into the tunnel, an insurmountable task if there ever was one.

"We'll hold them off" Zuko replied. Turning to look back at the airships, he said "I think this is a personal visit".

I glanced over to Jin and Li as the square rumbled. They looked as if they wanted to help, but I said "Jin, Li, go, now! We'll join you shortly". The look on their faces indicated their unhappiness with that decision before Toph managed to drag them into the escape tunnel. I turned my attention forward, my heart pumping in anticipation. My wounds were on their way to becoming fully healed in due time, and after the beating I had received during the invasion and our time in the Boiling Rock, I was very much eager to dole out some pain of my own.

By the look on her face, Takara was feeling the same, and she and I joined Zuko as he ran forward, leaping through a hole in the metal wall as more and more of this part of the temple started to crumble. We soon came to the edge, with nothing but the seemingly-endless ravine and the airships before us. A bomb struck the ground a few feet away, and we ran through the black cloud it left behind.

Zuko thrust a fist forward, shooting a crimson fireball at the centre airship that struck its cannon, destroying it. I followed up by thrusting my hand forward, shooting a bolt of white lightning at the airship to our right. The bolt struck the war vehicle, creating a fantastic explosion that ceased the flow of bombs from it. Then, suddenly, another airship emerged from the fog concealing the ravine, revealing none other than Azula.

She smiled maliciously at us, and I couldn't help but notice that something felt… off about her. "What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded, his hand clenched into a fist.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" she retorted, a mad edge to her voice. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She then fired a blue fireball, and the three of us scattered as it struck the ground, exploding spectacularly and sending out a shockwave. I instantly recovered, and I looked over to Takara. She planted her swords into the ground before kneeling and holding her hands together. Taking note of the pillar behind her, I nodded before running towards her. I stepped onto her cupped hands, and she boosted me upwards.

When my other foot touched the pillar, I pushed off, leaping high into the air above the cloud of dust. I could see Azula, and when my leap was at its peak, I clapped my hands together, creating a large blue fireball the size of a tank. Even from a distance, I could see her reacting in fear, and I smirked as I fell back towards the ground. If she was still afraid of me, then that was an advantage that I could use.

The ground at our feet cracked like a spider's web, and it began to break apart from the unrelenting assault. Takara, Zuko, and I proceeded to run towards two pillars that were beginning to fall down into the ravine. We ran up them as they were at an angle, leaping off of the edge. Takara was slightly ahead of me, and she imbedded her swords into the side of the airship, coming to a stop as she slammed into the metal.

Wreathing my right hand in blue flames, I stabbed it into the metal, instantly melting through and creating a hand-hold. Zuko shot several fireballs at his sister as he flew through the air, only to come up short. He plummeted down into the fog, crying out as he reached out helplessly. "Zuko!" I cried, releasing my hand-hold and falling down after the scarred teenager.

I plummeted down into the ravine, feeling the wind whipping at me. After a few seconds, a large dark shape began to emerge out of the fog, and I realized what was going on just in time. Landing on the metal shell of yet another airship, I rolled as I did so. It still hurt quite a bit, but it was far better than crashing onto the airship from a substantial distance.

Once I was back on my feet, I scanned my immediate surroundings for Zuko. Turning to my left, I noticed two Firebending soldiers coming at me. I aimed a kick at one's head, sending a stream of blue flames at him. He dodged, and I proceeded to punch at him twice, shooting two fireballs. He managed to block one, but the second struck him in the chest, throwing him backwards until he slid off of the airship and into the fog below.

The other soldier was about to attack, but just as he started extending his arm forward, he was struck in the side by a stream of crimson fire, sending him sliding off of the airship as well. Looking to my right, I saw Zuko standing a few feet away, and he nodded before saying "Thanks for dropping in".

I nodded in return as we continued to ascend, slowly coming back to the level of the temple. As we came close, we saw Appa smashing his way through the mountainside, a protective earthen shield in front of him no doubt being supported by the Earthbenders. The titanic Bison flew past Azula's airship, and a stream of blue flames pointlessly struck the barrier.

Eventually, the airship we were on became level with Azula's, and Zuko and I stared relentlessly at the teenager as she gazed at us with the appearance of a starving wolf as she fought with Takara, who was bringing all of her sword-fighting skills to the fore. Zuko and I glanced at each other, nodded, and burst into action, charging forward with all the speed we could muster. My younger companion chose to simply leap towards our target with all the strength he could.

I, on the other hand, opted for a different route. Pushing off with my feet, I held my hands at my sides as I created jets of blue flames that propelled me forward like a catapulted boulder. I flew through the air, and as I started coming back down, I somersaulted and extended my leg, creating a long line of blue flames that sliced downwards at Azula.

I landed with tiger-like grace, and as I did so, the scarred teenager cast a brief flame upwards, dissipating the portion of my flames that would have struck her. Takara swung one of her swords at Azula's head, but the teenager ducked in time before jabbing her hand at the Kyoshi Warrior's head. Fortunately, Zuko ran up and kicked her hand upwards, redirecting the blue flames safely towards the sky.

As he flipped backwards, I thrust my fist forward, shooting a fireball at my opponent. She struck it with a spinning kick, dissipating it before swinging her arms in circular motions and shooting a bolt of blue lightning at me. Firmly planting my feet, I extended my arms and caught the strike. I felt the power, the sheer majesty, of the lightning flow through me as I redirected it. Pointing my fingers at Azula, I released the energy, and the lightning arced forward at an unimaginable speed.

Her eyes widening slightly, she leaped out of the way just as it would have struck her, but she hadn't been my target. The lightning reached the airship's rudder, striking it and creating a fantastic explosion that rocked the flying vehicle.

Azula, now back on her feet, started to attack me, but her attention was soon occupied by Zuko, who launched a furious assault against his sister. She responded in kind, but he was able to dissipate her attacks effortlessly, showing just how far he had come in his Firebending since our first meeting. The two siblings came to stand within a few feet of each other, and they both aimed a punch at the other, their fists wreathed in crimson and blue flames.

Their fists connected, creating an explosion which knocked me to my feet. Quickly standing up, I saw that the two were no longer on the airship. Noticing movement out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Zuko was once more plummeting down into the ravine, having been blown away by the force of the explosion. Making my way over to Takara, I asked "Are you alright?" She nodded, and we both looked down to see Appa swooping in and catching Zuko on his saddle. Turning to the woman I loved, I said "I think it is time for us to make our exit".

"Yeah, I was getting a little tired of sleeping on stone" she replied with a smirk. We proceeded to run towards the tip of the airship, which was heading directly for the cliffside. Once we got there, we noticed that Appa was flying towards us. Taking hold of each other's hands, we leaped off of the airship, falling for a few moments before landing on the Bison's saddle, next to the others.

We turned back, and saw Azula falling helplessly into the fog-filled ravine. "She's… not gonna make it" Zuko said. Despite the rivalry between them, I knew that, deep inside, he didn't want his sister to die. They were family, after all, and that was a feeling I knew all too well. Beside me, Takara was staring at Azula, the hint of a grim smile on her face. After the torture she had received at the hands of the psychotic teenager, I could hardly blame her. But, she had been showing so much improvement lately, and I didn't want her to obsess over her former captor.

The airship we had just abandoned finally struck the cliffside a short ways away from the Air Temple. The tip flattened against the rocks before it finally exploded, cutting off our view of Azula and sending out a shockwave.

* * *

Later, as day turned into night, we all found ourselves on a small island, gathered around a crimson fire that Zuko had lit. I rested my head against Shan We's shoulder, enjoying the moment of peace that we had bought for ourselves. After breaking out of the Boiling Rock, and Azula's attack thereafter, we were all glad for a little peace and quiet. "Wow, camping" Aang said. "It really seems like old times, doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times, Shan We and I could, uh, chase you around for a while and capture you" Zuko replied humourously. The others laughed at his joke, and I saw the tea-loving Firebender smile a little.

Katara, however, was not impressed. "Ha ha" she said, not even the briefest flicker of humour in her voice.

Sokka, not noticing his sister's mood, raised his cup and said "To Zuko. Who knew that after all the times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero?" We all raised our cups and drank as Aang and Toph bumped the scarred teenager on the shoulders.

"I'm touched" he said, somewhat bashfully. "I don't deserve this".

"Yeah, no kidding" Katara spat before standing up and walking away. I watched her become one with the shadows, and I was worried. The young Waterbender seemed agitated, and I knew that Zuko was somehow the reason, but I just couldn't figure out why. The scarred teenager walked after her, presumably in order to try and patch things up between them. I turned to look at Shan We, and he closed his eyes before nodding to my unspoken question. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before standing up and walking after his fellow Firebender.

I then returned my gaze to the fire, staring into its flickering flames as I reflected on recent events. I was free of my tormentor, I was with the man that I loved, and I was finally helping to end the war and bring peace to the world.

There was only one thing missing.

Tearing my gaze away from the fire, I looked over at Suki, who was smiling as she cuddled with Sokka. Knowing that one thing in my life still needed to be fixed, I stood up and walked over to her. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

My old friend looked up at me, glanced at Sokka, and then looked back to me. "Sure" she replied before standing up. The two of us then made our way over to a secluded area of the island, far enough away from camp that no one would be able to overhear our conversation. I sat down on a tree stump, and Suki asked "What did you want to talk about?"

I gazed out at the horizon, trying to form the proper words in my head. Eventually, I gave up and just said what was in my heart. "Suki, I… I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not coming home sooner, I'm sorry that you had to come looking for me, and I'm so, so sorry for having to fight you and allowing you to be captured and sent to the Boiling Rock. I…" All of my emotions pouring out at once proved to be enough to remove my ability to speak, as I started to cry. I had been holding onto these emotions for so long now, and to finally let them loose…

Suki was at my side instantly, sitting beside me and wrapping her arms around me. "Hey, it's okay" she soothed as I rested my head against her shoulder. Even though I was eight years older than her, she had always been the wiser one, which made it seem as if she were older than me. "You made a mistake, and you helped fix it. All that other stuff wasn't your fault. Look at me". Sniffling, I looked up at my friend, who I had grown up with and had taught me so much. "It wasn't your fault that you were taken, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't come home, and it wasn't your fault that we were captured".

Wiping the tears away with the back of my hand, I asked "You mean… you're not angry?"

She smirked, gazing out at the distant waters. "To be honest, I was angry, at first. When we saw you with Azula, I thought that we could finally bring you home to Oyaji. I thought we could take those girls together, and when you didn't join us, I felt betrayed. But, now that I think about it, I know that you made the right move".

"Really?" I asked somewhat incredulously. She was taking this far better than I could have ever hoped, and I was overjoyed inside.

She nodded. "Yeah. If you'd joined us, then we'd have probably been sent to the Boiling Rock together, and the result would have been the same. Besides, after talking with Sokka and the others and hearing about what you did while you were Azula's prisoner, I'm really proud of you".

I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear you say that". After a moment, I added "For the longest time, I never thought that I'd make it out of that experience with my sanity. Every day for weeks, I served that little psychopath. I was her plaything, and she enjoyed reminding me of it at every turn". As I spoke, I indicated the matching sets of four scars on both of my cheeks. "I'll have to bear these scars for the rest of my life, and those are only the ones on the outside. The only things that kept me going were thoughts of my father and…"

"And Shan We?" Suki finished. I glanced at her, blushing a little at her words before nodding. "So, you two are pretty close now, huh?"

I smiled. Even though she was accepting of my decision not to help her and the others when they fought Azula, I wasn't sure how she felt about my relationship with Shan We. "It just sort of… happened" I replied, placing my elbows on my knees as I held my chin. "When he first took me, I thought he was nothing more than a murderous Firebender. But, over time, I started to see that he was a good man who was forced to do some awful things because of his relationship with his father. After the siege of the North Pole, while I was Azula's prisoner, I kept thinking about him, about how kind and noble he was. The thought of seeing him again kept me sane, and when we were finally reunited at Ba Sing Se, I was in a safe place. After the torments Azula put me through, I had someone I could lean on, someone who I felt safe with. I couldn't have recovered without him".

"Well, having gotten past the part where he attacked our village, I can see why he means so much to you" Suki said, an expression of reluctant acceptance on her face. "You two are good for each other. You make the other stronger just by being there, and if that isn't love, then I don't know what is".

I smiled. "So, do you think you can come to like him?"

She crossed her arms and replied "That will take time".

Glancing to my right, I caught sight of something. "Speaking of which" I said, drawing Suki's gaze to where I was looking. Back at camp, hiding behind a rock, was Sokka, staring at us as we spoke. Upon noticing that we had discovered him, he smiled nervously before quickly waving and disappearing from sight. "You and Sokka seem to be pretty close" I noted, bumping my fellow Kyoshi Warrior's shoulder with my own.

This time, it was her turn to blush. She wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes and said "You could say that. Once you get past the goofiness and sarcastic jokes, he's one of the bravest and most loyal person I've ever met. After you, of course". I snorted, glad that we could have a conversation like this after everything that had happened. For a few moments, we sat in silence, staring out at the distance. "You know, I could really go for a free mango right about now".

"Kyoshi, so could I" I said. "That was always my favourite part about morning: getting up early and getting a free mango from Taka, and having to endure her speeches about 'how I should hurry and get married before it's too late'".

Suki chuckled. "She said the same thing to me". After a moment, she looked over at camp before standing up. "Well, I think I should get going. Sokka and I were planning to… train… together, and I think it's about time we… you know…"

I smiled at her awkwardness. "It's okay, you don't have to explain". I then hugged her tightly, glad to have my friend back. With that, we both made our way back to camp, and an unresolved issue in my life had just been resolved.

* * *

I made my way to where Zuko and Katara had walked off too. The young Waterbender had seemed agitated when she had stormed off, and I had my suspicions as to why. Soon enough, I came to the entrance of a secluded area of cliff that overlooked the sea, and I heard Zuko and Katara arguing, their voices rising with every spoken word. Eventually, the Waterbender stomped towards me, not even bothering to say anything as she huffed and growled her way back to her tent.

I looked back to Zuko, who threw his hands up in the air and growled in frustration. I walked over to him as he sat down, his feet dangling off of the cliff. "Having some trouble, are we?" I asked as I sat beside him.

He snorted, crossing his arms as he replied "No matter what I say or do, she just can't seem to trust or accept me".

"She's still adjusting to having you as an ally" I said. "After all, you couldn't have expected them to welcome you with open arms after everything you did while you were hunting them, right?"

He frowned, an ever-familiar sighting with him. "From what I hear, you didn't have that problem".

I chuckled, smiling a little as I said "Well, it did take me helping them escape from Ba Sing Se and recover after the coup for them to trust me, along with Jin and Li and Takara vouching for me".

My young companion shook his head as he gazed out at the horizon. "You always have everything figured out. Even when everything went wrong, you always had answers".

"Not always" I countered. "After the North Pole, I spent a great deal of time wallowing in grief and self-loathing. Everything I had believed was a lie, and my whole word had been swept from under me during the Siege. If it weren't for Iroh, I don't think I would have kept my sanity intact".

His eyes closed and his fists were tightly clenched, and I winced at my involuntary slip. Neither of us had seen Iroh in what seemed like forever, and even though I knew that he was gathering with the White Lotus at Ba Sing Se, I had no idea as to how he had fared during his imprisonment. Eventually, Zuko said "You were right. About everything. I had everything I'd ever wanted: my father's acceptance, my rightful place as heir to the throne, but…"

"It wasn't enough" I finished, knowing exactly what kind of experience he was describing. "Your dreams turned to ash, and suddenly you found yourself questioning everything you ever did up until that point".

We turned to look at each other, and Zuko nodded. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, I instantly regretted what I had done. To Uncle Iroh, to you. You two did so much for me, and I was too stupid to see it. My dreams were right there, and I guess I was just too blinded to see anything else".

I placed a comforting hand on his back, and he smiled a little. Over the last year, I had come to see Zuko as a sort of surrogate son. He, Iroh, and I had formed a little family of our own, built on a foundation of shared grief and loss. "My father was not a good man. He never showed me an ounce of love in my entire life, and it wasn't until I was an adult that I came to see that all he ever cared about was power and glory. He never loved me or my mother, and I can safely say the same about your father".

He nodded in agreement. "My family was always divided. My father favoured Azula over me, and my mother favoured me over Azula. There was never much love between us, not since my mother left. You and Uncle Iroh were more fathers to me than Ozai ever was, and I betrayed you, turned my back on you after everything you did for me".

"Zuko, ever since the first moment I met you, I knew that you were a troubled youth from a broken family, who was forced to do terrible things because of a father who taught you that love was something you had to earn. When you truly love someone, you never have to make them earn it, and that is Ozai's failing. I forgive you, Zuko, and I'm sure that Iroh will, as well".

"Thank you" he said with a smile. "That means so much to me. Now, if only I could smooth things over with Katara".

"Like I said, she's still adjusting to your new place among the group".

"I think her problem with me has to do with her mother" he theorized. I surreptitiously glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and he suddenly perked up. Turning to me, he said "Wait a minute. You and Katara seem to be on good terms; what can you tell me about her mother?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "It's not my place to talk about such things". Noticing my scarred companion's crestfallen expression, I added "Perhaps your inquiry would best be placed with someone of equal knowledge of such matters".

He furrowed his brow for a moment in thought, eventually asking "You mean Sokka?"

I nodded. "If you can't speak to Katara about this, then you might as well go for the next best thing".

* * *

I thrust my fist forward, shooting a stream of blue flames into thin air as I completed the routine I had been working on since sunrise. Hopefully, my talk with Zuko had helped him to mend things with Katara somewhat. And, based on what Takara had told me the previous night, her talk with Suki had gone very well, and I was pleased that she had repaired her relationship with her old friend.

"I need to borrow Appa" I suddenly heard Katara say. I turned to my right and saw her and Zuko walking over to the titanic Bison as Aang was feeding him.

"Why?" Aang asked, his tone sarcastic. "Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes" Katara replied, obviously taking the Airbender off-guard. "It is".

Sensing the seriousness of her tone, Aang inquired "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me" Katara replied firmly, a steely determination burning within her eyes. I glanced over at Zuko, and the two of us exchanged a glance. From our conversations together, I knew that Katara's mother had been killed by a Firebender who had attacked her village, and the only group I knew of who did that was the Southern Raiders. I had never told her because I was afraid that she would let her emotions cloud her judgment, and possibly affect our chances in the coming conflict. Now, it seemed, fate had ordained a different path.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened" Zuko explained. "I know who did it, and I know how to find him".

"Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked, a look of hesitancy written all over his face.

Katara scoffed, shaking her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand".

"Wait, stop! I do understand!" Aang countered. By this point, Takara and the twins had joined me, and we were all witness to the events unfolding before us. "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out about my people?" The last words made me cringe, and Takara placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, sensing my disgust at my people.

"She needs this Aang" Zuko spoke up. "This is about getting closure, and justice".

"I don't think so" Aang disagreed. "I think it's about getting revenge".

"Fine, maybe it is" Katara said, sounding a little impatient. "Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves".

"Katara, you sound like Jet" Aang said softly. The mention of the freedom fighter's name caught me by surprise. I knew of his end from what Jin and Li had told me, but the parallels were a little hard to miss.

"It's not like that" Katara countered, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was the Airbender. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man… he's a monster".

"She's right, Aang" I said, drawing the others' gazes. "He is responsible for dozens, possibly hundreds of Water Tribe deaths, and the near-extinction of their Waterbending style, an entire way of life. His crimes far outweigh any leniency that can be warranted".

"Katara, she was my mother, too" Sokka said, finally lending his voice to the proceedings. "But, I think Aang might be right".

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" the Waterbender spat. I looked at her in shock; she was letting her anger cloud her judgment. Seeking retribution for a crime such as this was just, but seeking to murder a man out of anger and spite would corrupt the soul.

As Sokka looked away, hurt by his sister's words, Aang said "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper; while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself".

"That's cute" Zuko replied. "But this isn't Air Temple pre-school. It's the real world".

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice" Katara added.

"Katara, you do have a choice" Aang countered. "Forgiveness".

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko spat, sounding frustrated by the bald boy's spirit of self-righteousness.

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive".

"It's not just hard, it's impossible" Katara said. She then stormed off, leaving the rest of us to think about what was being discussed.

As the others started to disperse, I walked up to the bald boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang", I said, drawing his gaze, "either way, she has to see this through. Losing her mother was a terrible loss, one she has to address before she can move on. The scales have to be balanced".

"You lost your mother when you were little, and I don't see you actively encouraging murder" Aang said.

I sighed. "My mother died from a fever. Katara's mother was taken by someone else, someone who still walks free and unpunished. Whether he dies now or not, he has to answer for it". Aang furrowed his brow, obviously troubled at the implications. "Come, let's practice some Firebending and take our minds off of this for a while".

"Okay" Aang agreed. The two of us proceeded to make our way to a secluded clearing, where we removed the garments covering our torsos before taking our places.

"Now, show me what you've learned so far" I told my young student. He nodded before closing his eyes and assuming a passable stance. He then proceeded to engage in a routine, shooting several crimson flames as he did so. I took note of all his movements, the stances he was taking, everything. Eventually, he came to a stop, bowing to me. I returned the gesture before saying "The Dragon Dance; very good. Your form has developed quite nicely, but it could still be improved. The key to Firebending is in the breath". I demonstrated this by taking several deep breaths, expelling them a moment later as blue flames. "The first Firebenders were the Dragons, and they _breathed _fire. It was their essence, their very being, and it is from them we can learn the true beauty of Firebending, and not the way my people have been polluting over the last century".

"Speaking of which", Aang said, rubbing the back of his bald head, "there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about".

I nodded, smiling a little. "I think I know what you're about to ask".

"When Zuko and I went in search of the original Firebenders, the Sun Warriors, we found that they're still alive. They brought us to see two ancient Dragons, maybe even the first, and that's who we learned from. The chief said…"

"That I was the last who had passed the Master's test" I finished. Aang nodded, and I smiled, gazing out into the distance. "It was a… pilgrimage, of sorts, that I undertook shortly after I joined the military. All around me, I saw men and women fueling their Bending with hate and anger, and it was so contrary to what my mother had taught me as a child. I began to search for answers, to try and rediscover the true source of Firebending. My search led me to the Sun Warrior city, where, like you, I found them to be very much alive. I stood before the Masters Ran and Shaw, and they deemed me worthy".

"That's incredible" Aang said, sounding in awe of my achievement.

"It was one of the greatest experiences of my life, to learn the true source of Firebending and to stand, humbled, in the presence of Dragons. I knew that my people hadn't completely wiped them out, and it gave me hope for the future". I then turned back to Aang and said "Now, let's try and apply what you've learned". We then entered our stances, and I made the first move, thrusting my fist forward and shooting a stream of blue flames at my young companion.

* * *

**I'm back! My apologies, my friends, for my unexpected absence last week. Work was really making it hard to write (like it always did), but, I have great news:**

** I'M FREE!**

** That's right; my last day was last Friday, so I am finally back to a place where I can write during the day, and not just for a bare hour every night. Right now, I'm on a break before school starts up, but from now on, I will have SO much more time to write, and I'll be able to muster enough power to finish this story soon!**

** I've been wrestling with the idea of Shan We learning from Ran and Shaw for a while now, but I finally decided to run with it. After all, how he learned Firebending isn't as important to the story as other things, so in the end, it's just a cool bit of backstory. **

** So, next up: The Ember Island Players! **


	37. The Ember Island Players (Part One)

Aang, Zuko, and I cast brief spouts of flames from our hands before backing up a few steps, the three of us perfectly in sync with each other as we swung our arms downwards, casting flames that struck the ground at our feet before extending our right arms and legs, shooting flames from both. We then extended our right legs backwards as we shot flames out of our hands. Finally, with the routine finished, we took a deep, calming breath before bowing to each other.

I cracked my neck and stretched the muscles of my bare torso, the purple Dragon tattoo on my back visible to all. Takara sat with Toph and Katara, and I found myself gazing lovingly into her green and blue eyes as she did the same. Time seemed to stand still as we stared into each other's soul, and…

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked, shattering the trance Takara and I were in.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago" Zuko assured as he ran a rag through his hair. Looking around at the moss-covered beams and dusty planks of the house, I knew that he was telling the truth. "It's the last place anyone would think to look for us".

"We used to have a house here, as well" I said as I sat beside Takara. "I can remember playing in the sand as a child, heating it into glass and making all manner of toys for myself. I inevitably broke most of them".

As Takara smiled, Sokka and Suki approached. "You guys are not gonna believe this!" he said, carrying a scroll aloft in his hand. "There's a play about us".

I perked up, and Takara and I exchanged slightly shocked glances. "We were just in town and we found this poster" Suki explained as Sokka unfurled the scroll, revealing a poster depicting Aang, Sokka, and Katara against the backdrop of Zuko's face. Strangely enough, though, the scar was depicted on the wrong eye.

"What?" Katara asked incredulously. "How is that possible?"

As we all gathered around him, the Water Tribe boy said "Listen to this: 'The Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production from acclaimed playwright "Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage".

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jin, Li, and Toph high-fiving each other in excitement as Suki read "Brought to you by the acclaimed 'Ember Island Players'".

I cringed involuntarily, and Zuko snorted in derision. "Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year".

I nodded. "Their performance during 'Flames of the Past' was inexcusable".

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked, sounding a little worried.

The Waterbender's brother threw his arms in the air. "Come on! A day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

"Yes!" Toph cried in excitement. "Now I finally get the chance to relish in the hero worship I've been missing out on!"

I glanced at Takara, who shrugged and said "No one would be expecting us to attend a play about ourselves, not with the state of things". Snorting in amusement, I gave her a kiss. "Alright everyone, let's look our best, shall we?"

* * *

We filed into the second level booth, the sounds of the audience reverberating throughout the large space of the theatre as we took our seats. We were all back to wearing Fire Nation attire, so as to blend in with everyone else. Zuko and I, not wanting our identities to be discovered, as our faces were too recognizable, wore black cloaks with hoods drawn. I sat down beside Takara, Sokka, and Suki behind the twins, Toph, Katara, and Aang, who wore a hat so as to cover up his tattoo. Just as he was about to sit next to Katara, Zuko sat there instead.

The Airbender awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and said "Hey, uh, I wanted to sit there". I exchanged a smirk with Takara, slightly bemused at our companion's bashfulness when it came to his feelings for the Waterbender.

"Just sit next to me" Zuko said, unaware of what was going on. "What's the big deal?"

Aang stammered for a time, several times trying to find the right words until he eventually gave up and slumped beside Zuko. As people continued to file into the theatre, Toph asked no one in particular "Why are we in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here".

"Don't worry" Katara assured our blind companion. "I'll tell your feet what's happening".

Just then, the lights dimmed, and the audience instantly became quiet as the curtain rose, revealing actors portraying the Water Tribe siblings rowing a boat through a desolate, icy landscape as gentle music started playing. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sokka practically bouncing with joy. Actor Katara, who looked far too old to properly portray a teenager, sighed dramatically, clutching her hand against her ample bosom. "Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything… fulfilling".

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach" Actor Sokka replied as he continued rowing. "I'm starving!" The audience broke out into raucous laughter, and the Water Tribe siblings exchanged dubious glances.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actor Katara demanded.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving!" The audience once more broke out into laughter, proving that my people thought of Sokka as a bumbling, constantly-hungry buffoon.

Takara leaned in close and whispered "So far, this is a little melodramatic, wouldn't you say?"

I could only nod as Sokka quietly exclaimed "This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!"

Unfortunately, his indignation wasn't shared by Toph and the twins, who were laughing along with the rest of the audience. "He's got you pegged!" the blind girl said, sounding out of breath.

We returned our attention to the stage as Actor Katara dramatically declared "Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have!" She sniffed and leaned over the side of the boat, and I arched my brows as she added "And we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath!"

She then broke into fake sobbing, and I could see Katara crossing her arms indignantly. "Well, that's just silly" she complained. "I don't sound like that!" Sokka, Suki, Toph, and even Takara disagreed, however, struggling to stifle their laughter.

"Man, this writer's a genius!" Toph declared as the stage was bathed in a bright blue light. A large set piece was then moved into the centre, depicting the iceberg where Aang had been found. At the top was a glowing ball with the shadow of some sort of person, probably a cut-out of some sort.

"It appears to be a person frozen in ice!" Actor Katara said, providing needless exposition. "Perhaps for a hundred years!"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Now that is just lazy writing".

"But who?" Actor Sokka asked. "Who is the boy in the iceberg?" In front of me, Aang leaned forward, excited that he was coming into the story.

"Waterbend, hiya!" Actor Katara said, making a chopping motion with her hand. The iceberg split in half, opening to reveal a cloud of fog… out of which leaped a very odd-looking actor dressed in an Aang costume.

Beside me, Takara leaned forward, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Wait. Is Aang… a girl?"

"I'm not!" the Airbender protested helplessly. "I'm not a girl!"

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actor Katara asked.

Actor Aang chuckled mischievously in her high-pitched voice. "I'm the Avatar, silly!" she replied, doing a pirouette. "Here to spread joy and fun!" Suddenly, a giant, furry caricature of Appa emerged from behind the iceberg, circling it several times and emitting several growls and non Appa-like noises before disappearing off-stage.

"An Airbender!" Actor Katara exclaimed. "My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend!" She then started sobbing once more, falling to her knees and clutching Actor Aang's legs.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend!" Actor Sokka cried, also falling to his knees and clutching Actor Aang's legs. "I need meat!" To my right, Sokka looked just about ready to tear his hair out.

"But wait", Actor Aang said, wrapping an arm around Actor Sokka's neck and pointing off into the distance, "is that a platter of meaty dumplings?!"

"Oh, where, where?" Actor Sokka demanded, looking around frantically for the object of his desire. I could see Aang slumping into his seat, and he looked just about ready to melt into a puddle in the face of such a controversial portrayal.

Actor Aang placed a hand on her chest and let out an extremely high-pitched giggle. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?"

The audience started laughing, and Aang asserted "I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! AND I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

Once again, Toph cackled in enjoyment. "Oh, they nailed you, twinkle-toes!"

Just then, the scene shifted to open waters, where a Fire Nation ship sailed into view, carrying obvious caricatures of both Iroh and Zuko. "Prince Zuko", Actor Iroh rumbled, "you must try this cake!" I slapped my forehead, groaning in frustration as Takara held my other hand. This play was making a personal hero, a man who I considered to be a father to me, look like a fat slob who cared about nothing more than food!

"I don't have time to stuff my face!" Actor Zuko angrily retorted, gazing off-stage with his eyeglass. Strangely enough, his scar was on the wrong side of his head. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour!" So far, his performance was the most believable.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll catch another slice!" Actor Iroh said, utterly oblivious to the angst-filled teenager standing beside him. He proceeded to stuff his face with the cake, making disgusting sounds as he devoured it.

"You sicken me!" Actor Zuko spat melodramatically.

"They make me look totally stiff and humourless" Zuko complained from where he sat.

"Zuko, that actor has you fairly spot-on" I countered, smirking a little.

"How could you say that?" he demanded, turning to look at me.

Meanwhile, Actor Iroh walked over to Actor Zuko and said "Let's forget about the Avatar, and get massages!"

"How could you say that?!" Actor Zuko asked, turning to look at his portly co-star. Zuko slumped in his seat, drawing his hood in embarrassment.

The scene then shifted to some sort of military base, with representations of ships, tents, and other assorted background items. Something about it seemed familiar to me, and as I thought of what it was, a gong sounded from somewhere off-stage just as someone was coming from behind a tent. He was tall, muscular, and was dressed in a Fire Nation uniform, which was just a set of Firebender armour, and not the appropriate Fire Navy officer's uniform. He stepped out into the centre of the stage, his hands on his hips as he struck a heroic pose. However, my eyes widened as my mouth fell open as I beheld…

The massive, wooden mask that was almost as large as his body, depicting the actor's, or more appropriately, MY face as absolutely cartoonish. My eyes were barely more than slits, which I suppose was meant to appear menacing, my sideburns were poorly painted along the edges, and my mouth was nothing more than a black line, probably meant to display pursed lips.

"I greet this new day as I always do", Actor Me bellowed, placing a fist over his heart, "stoically!" The others glanced over at me, but I barely registered their gazes, my gaze firmly fixed on the actor playing me, cursing him, the playwright, and everyone involved with this project. Actor Me then turned so his cartoonish head was facing the tent where he had just come from. "Come, my Earthbending sons! Let us greet this day together… stoically!"

Off to my right, I could see Jin and Li standing in front of their seats, tightly gripping the railing in anticipation of their characters' impending arrival. A moment later, and I could see two strings coming from the right, off-stage, and I followed them until, from behind the tent, cut-outs representing Jin and Li emerged, controlled by the strings coming from above. I could feel the surprise and anger emanating from my sons, and they gripped the wooden railing so hard that it actually broke. The cutouts didn't even look identical to one another!

"Ah, my Earthbending sons" Actor Me greeted. "Li and Jin, you are the most precious things to me, but not as precious as… being stoic! I cannot love you, for love is an emotion, and emotion… is the enemy!" He raised his fist up at the air as he spoke, and I felt my hand clenching involuntarily into a fist. I could feel Takara giving me a concerned gaze, but my eyes were firmly fixed as my character, and his 'sons', made their way over to the other side of the camp, and my worst fears came to pass.

"Ah, Shan We, my… _hic_… son" the actor portraying my father greeted, his words so slurred that I had trouble making them out as Actor Me approached him. Actor Zhao held a cup in his hand as he struggled to stay on his feet, his disheveled appearance slightly less ridiculous than my actor's giant mask. "We have… _hic_… visitors" Actor Zhao continued drunkenly. As I gazed at the actor, I felt a dagger stabbing deep into my heart, and a single tear ran down my cheek. "General Fatso… uh, Iroh, and Prince Scarface are here. I want you to… follow them. Find the Avatar, do it for… my glory!" As he said the last, he finally lost his balance and collapsed into a conveniently-placed food cart.

The audience started laughing hysterically, but I was far less amused. Slamming my fist into my seat, I abruptly stood up and stormed out of our little balcony, not being able to stand another second of this abomination as I felt my fingernails drawing blood as they dug into my palms. Walking through the curtain leading out into the common area, I made it as far as a few steps towards a nearby balcony that overlooked the water.

There was no one else present, so I was not worried as I slammed my fist into the wall several times, attempting to alleviate my grief and fury by taking it out on the wall. After the seventh punch, I finally relented once I started to register the pain. I briefly glanced at the knuckles of my right hand, which were bloody and bruised, before placing the top of my head against the wall, my fists on either side of it. I punched the wall one more time with my left hand, my heart pumping as I breathed through my nose.

* * *

I looked at Shan We as he stormed out, feeling very worried at that moment. Seeing an insulting portrayal of himself and the twins was one thing, but to see his father portrayed in such a way was the final breaking point. I glanced over at Jin and Li, who looked just as worried as I was, before standing up. Just as I started to walk out of the balcony, however, something on the stage drew my eye.

Noticing that things had changed, I briefly recalled something about Sokka wanting to know if the dress he was wearing made him look fat, or something. The scene was still in my village back on Kyoshi Island, but Sokka and the others were gone. Now, I could see Actor Suki, along with another Kyoshi Warrior of unspecified identity when _she _walked on-stage.

Just like Actor Suki, this woman was dressed in a slightly more ridiculous kimono, which conveniently made her chest extremely prominent in a quite-inappropriate manner, with her black hair tied into a bun and held together with chopsticks. The most ridiculous things about her, though, were the large, fake eyes that she was wearing. They consisted of two small wooden bowls that had somehow been placed over her real eyes, and they were painted bright blue and green. I would also like to point out that they were _on the wrong sides_!

Actor Me sighed loudly, using one of her fans to fan herself dramatically. "Oh, yet another dreadful day" she griped, sauntering her way through the set. "Another day of me wasting my life away in this small, pathetic village". My eyes narrowed dangerously as I thought of all the horrible things I could do to that woman when she draped her body against a wooden beam, running her back up and down in a highly-suggestive manner. "What I really need is a big, strong man to take me away from here! Someone who just exudes… masculinity and raw, powerful manliness".

Almost as if on cue, Actor Shan We (along with the cutouts of his 'sons') stepped on-stage. "I am hunting the Avatar!" he bellowed dramatically. "And I must do it… stoically!"

Actor Suki responded by entering a fighting stance, wielding her fans in a decidedly un-Suki like manner as she said "No way! We'll never let you get to the Avatar!"

Actor Shan We raised his fist at her. "Filthy peasant! I should be furious, but I must take care not to feel emotion. My stoic nature does not allow it! Earthbending sons, dispatch her!" Two prop boulders were then lowered in front of 'Li and Jin', and they were suddenly moving left. Once they made contact with the boulders, they shot towards Actor Suki, who cried out as she feigned being knocked out, slumping onto the floor.

"I'll handle this" Actor Me said, her husky voice making it perfectly clear on how she was going to 'handle' the situation. She sauntered over to Actor Shan We, gyrating her hips and shoving her ample chest in his giant wooden mask. "Hey there, big boy" she greeted. "My name's Takara. What's yours?"

"I am Shan We" he replied, clutching a fist over his heart. "Son of Admiral Zhao, the greatest leader in Fire Nation history!"

"Ooh" Actor Me said appreciatively, slowly circling him as she spoke. "That's a big, strong name, and you're a big, strong man. Take me way from here! I want to see the world, corrupt a soldier or two, and generally cause mischief".

I rolled my eyes in contempt as Actor Shan We looked away. "No! I cannot! You are stirring… emotions in me. Emotions are the enemy! I cannot…" He drifted off as Actor Me came to face him, shoving her ridiculous green and blue eyes into his wooden mask. "I… I find myself unable to look away. Those eyes are so… enchanting! I'll take you with me! We'll see the world together, and I'll betray my nation just so I can look into those mystical eyes of yours!"

That was the final straw, and as the scene shifted, I walked out of the balcony. Stepping through the curtain and into the common area, I looked around for Shan We. Looking to my right, I found him on the floor, sitting against the wall as he held his knees close with his clasped hands. As I walked over to his side, he looked up at me and smiled appreciatively. I sat down beside him, resting my head against the wall as we soaked in the silence.

After a few moments, I glanced over at my tea-loving Firebender when I noticed his hands. "You're hurt" I said as I brought one hand close for inspection.

"It's nothing" he replied quietly as he tried to take his hand back.

"It's not nothing" I asserted forcefully, bringing the hand close so that I could get a look. The knuckles were red and bloody, and they looked like they had punched something very hard several times, and his palm was bloody, most likely from his fingernails, if the blood on them was any indication. Looking him in the eye, I asked "What happened?"

He continued to stare ahead, into nothingness. "That's what they think of him" he said. "They think of him as a pathetic disgrace, and I'm no better in their eyes. To them, my father and I are jokes, laughing stocks to be mocked and spoken of in jest".

"It doesn't matter what they think" I soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You said yourself that they've been manipulated over the last 100 years. Whatever opinions they have about you or any of us isn't important; what is important is for us to stop the Fire Lord before the comet arrives and save the world. We can worry about what your people think after that".

He finally turned to look at me, and the weariness in his expression took me off-guard. He smiled meekly, placing his hand over my own and saying "I love you. I don't know how I would have gotten this far if it weren't for you".

I smiled before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Well, I don't know how I would've gotten this far without you. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine".

"If the play portrayed me in such a manner, then I expect that yours was similarly unflattering".

I snorted. "You could say that. Come on; let's head back and rejoin the others". Shan We nodded, and the two of us proceeded to stand, holding each other for a few moments before we headed back inside.

We sat down as the scene changed, and Sokka whispered "So, long story short: Aang found a talking Momo, I put on a dress, Bumi made us go through all these tests, and Katara stole a Waterbending scroll". I nodded as Actor Zuko stood in front of a chained Actor Aang in what looked a lot like the stronghold where Shan We's father had captured Aang before that mysterious masked person had interfered.

"The Avatar is mine!" Actor Zuko declared triumphantly. "Wait, who's coming?"

Suddenly, someone else jumped on set, wearing black clothes, wielding twin broadswords, and wearing a ridiculously large blue mask that covered most of his body. Yep, this was definitely meant to portray Aang's escape from the stronghold, I thought to myself, but they were getting so many facts wrong. Beside me, Shan We exchanged a confused glance with Zuko as the newcomer said "I am the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!"

Actor Blue Spirit then walked towards the centre, swinging his swords as he did so. The various Fire Nation soldiers all collapsed, and Actor Zuko retreated behind a pillar before re-emerging, throwing a red ribbon at his masked opponent. Actor Blue Spirit leaped over the ribbon, probably meant to signify Firebending, then proceeded to swing his swords at Actor Zuko, who fled. Actor Aang released herself from her bonds and said rather appreciatively "My hero!" before leaping onto the mask. The two then made their way off-stage, and Aang and Zuko slumped in their seats.

After a cringe-worthy scene with Actor Katara and Actor Jet, which made Toph giggle uncontrollably, we were then treated to a rather shoddy depiction of the Siege of the North Pole, complete with poor choreography, bad set design, and utterly atrocious acting on behalf of the leads and extras.

I knew which scene was coming next, and I braced myself, as did Shan We. We held each other's hand as we were forced to relive the events in the Spirit Oasis. "Come on, big boy" Actor Me said to Actor Shan We, wrapping her arms around his waist and rubbing her body against his in a highly-sexual manner. "Turn on your father. He's not worth it; he's pathetic, a failure in every respect. You ought to join the winning side and betray your people. You know that that's what you want".

I shook my head in disgust at the despicable performance my actor was giving. After everything that had happened between us, the people of the Fire Nation probably thought of me that way, as a temptress who convinced their greatest heroes to defect and betray their heritage. Actor Shan We turned his massive mask towards Actor Me before looking back at Actor Zhao, who was barely able to stand as per his drunken performance. "Very well", Actor Shan We said, clenching his hand into a fist, "I'll do it! Father, I am no longer your puppet! Die, now!"

He then threw red ribbons at Actor Zhao, who stumbled away in fear until he was out of sight. A short time later, we watched as Actor Sokka said a tearful goodbye to Princess Yue, who was about to transform into the moon, from what I understood. "No, Yue! You're the only woman who's ever taken my mind off food!" They then kissed, and Actor Sokka suddenly broke contact, spitting in disgust. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?"

"Goodbye, Sokka" Actor Yue said mournfully as she was raised up on a platform. "I have important moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish".

Beside us, Suki laughed and told Sokka "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit".

Sokka shushed her, tears running down his face as he said "I'm trying to watch". Suki crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance, and I gave her a sympathetic smile. The scene then shifted to Actor Aang donning a costume that resembled when he had merged with the Ocean Spirit and wiped out the Fire Navy fleet. She crushed wooden ships with her feet, giggling mischievously as she held a tiny Zhao doll in her hand.

Beside me, Shan We's gaze was fixed on the scene, and I knew where he was looking. The tears started running down his cheeks, and I squeezed his hand tightly so that he knew I was there for him. "The Avatar is back to save the day!" Actor Aang shrieked joyously, proceeding to jump up and down, crushing more ships with her feet. The curtain then fell, signaling intermission, and while the audience applauded, we were all relieved at a recess.

* * *

**So, here we have it: the first part of The Ember Island Players! This is such a neat episode, and I wanted to give it the treatment it deserved, hence the splitting. **

**So, let's get into some of the details of my characters' portrayals. I've been thinking of this for a long time, and I'm glad that I finally get to put it on paper, so to speak. Shan We was famous across the Fire Nation for his legendary stoic nature, and now that he is a public enemy, the acting troupe would want to satirize that, hence the wooden mask with the stern expression and always having to mention being stoic and emotions, like Actor Katara with hope. **

**Also, since the twins were seen as his silent followers, they aren't even given actors to portray them; they're only cutouts, with no personality and no distinguishing features. **

**Takara was interesting to do. As she is the reason for Shan We finally seeing the truth and joining the side of good, the people of the Fire Nation would see her as a wily temptress who seduces their best military minds away from their righteous conquest, almost like a Mata Hari-type figure in her crafty, sexualized portrayal. **

**Zhao as a drunk makes sense: every single military action he takes on the show is foiled in some way, and thus, he comes off as an incompetent fool. Losing his entire force at the North Pole only seals his fate, and so the people are quick to see him as a drunken incompetent. **

**Please, let me know what you think through reviews! Part two will arrive for your reading pleasure next week. **


	38. The Ember Island Players (Part Two)

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play" Zuko grumbled as Takara and I sat down beside the twins. I couldn't agree more with the scarred teenager's statement as the Kyoshi Warrior bandaged my bloodied knuckles.

"Apparently", Sokka said as he sat down next to Suki, a bag of fire flakes in his hand and some in his mouth, "the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!"

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics" Suki said sarcastically.

"I know!" Sokka agreed emphatically, not picking up on his girlfriend's tone of voice.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you" Aang countered as he pouted at the bottom of the stairs. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"Just be thankful that your actor isn't wearing a ridiculous mask that covers most of his body" I added, crossing my arms. "He looks like a walking, talking statue. Not to mention that Jin and Li don't even have actors!" Beside me, the twins nodded vigorously, their feelings on the matter effectively voiced.

"I don't know" Toph said casually, looking in Aang's direction. "You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys".

While the blind girl smirked in amusement, the Airbender was not so pleased, growling as he stood up. Katara, ever the healer, came to his defense and said "Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy cry-baby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time". We all turned to face her, and I honestly hoped with every fibre of my being that she recognized the irony of her statement. "What?"

"Listen, friends: it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth".

The bell signaling the end of intermission then rang, and we all reluctantly got up and made our way back to our seats, bracing ourselves for whatever atrocities the acting troupe were going to throw at us. The curtain was raised, revealing Actor Aang, Actor Katara, and Actor Sokka in an Earth Kingdom village next to a conveniently-placed boulder.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom" Actor Katara said, yet again providing needless exposition.

"I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending teacher" Actor Aang said, holding out a tiny glider in her hand and raising it up as she was lifted into the air by a wire.

"This is it!" Toph quietly exclaimed as Actor Aang swung around the theatre. "This must be where I come in!"

Actor Aang soon landed back on-stage. "I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single Earthbending Master!" On cue, the boulder was lifted into the air by an actor in a green Earth Kingdom costume who was raised onto the stage by a platform.

"You can't find an Earthbending Master in the sky" he rumbled, holding the boulder aloft on his prodigious muscles. "You have to look underground!" He then tossed the boulder aside before striking a heroic pose. My brow furrowed for a moment as I examined the scene before me. Then, my eyes suddenly widened in shock upon realizing that Toph was being played by a man.

I looked at Takara, who had a similarly shocked expression on her face. The others were quite entertained by this, laughing hysterically as Actor Aang asked "Who are you?"

Actor Toph spat into a nearby brass bowl before pointing a thumb at himself and replying "My name's Toph, because it sounds like 'tough', and that's just what I am". He proceeded to flex his muscles, which looked to be strong enough to crush an airship in half. In the face of such a ridiculous portrayal, the audience broke out into raucous laughter, joining our comrades.

"Wait a minute", Toph said, cleaning some wax out of her ear, "I sound like… a guy. A really buff guy!"

Katara all too eagerly sidled up next to the blind girl, smugly saying "Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding me?" the blind girl asked in return. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying, bald lady". Aang seemed decidedly unpleased at the comment, slumping into his seat.

"So", Actor Aang said, drawing our attention back to the stage, "you're blind?" She demonstrated this by waving a hand in front of Actor Toph's eyes, which were covered up by his black bangs.

He chuckled before saying "I can see you doing that. I see everything you see, except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth". He then turned to the rest of the actors and let out a shrieking scream that made my bones shiver, forcing me to cringe and cover my ears with my hands. Thankfully, the spirits took mercy on us, as Actor Toph finally stopped the assault on our ears after several moments. "There, I got a pretty good look at you".

The audience applauded, and I rolled my eyes as we were then treated to seeing Zuko with a wild mane of hair on his head while he told Actor Iroh and Actor me that it was time for them to 'split up'. After watching Actor Azula trick Actor Zuko by pretending to see his 'honour', the scene shifted and showed Actor Katara being imprisoned with Actor Zuko. "I have to admit, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive".

I arched an eyebrow at the bold scene, and I caught Katara and Zuko pointedly shifting away from each other. "You don't have to make fun of me!" Actor Zuko bit back, looking away from his co-star.

"But I mean it" Actor Katara insisted, sitting down next to the man. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me".

"Wait!" Actor Zuko suddenly said, standing up. "I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"

Actor Katara laughed heartily. "The Avatar?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a _romantic _way. Besides, how could he ever find out about… this?" The two of them then held each other close as romantic music played from somewhere off-stage.

Aang suddenly stood up, looking even more displeased with the production than he was before. "Oh, you're getting up?" Sokka asked. "Can you get me some fire flakes? Oh! And fire gummies!"

"Well, my brother" Actor Azula began as a spotlight shone down on Actor Zuko. He stood in between her and Actor Iroh, who were in turn standing beneath Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom flags, respectively. Actor Me was standing behind Actor Iroh, his insufferable wooden mask always there to set my teeth on edge. "What's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?"

"Choose treachery" Actor Iroh suggested, his mouth stuffed full of cake. "It's more fun!" Actor Me nodded, a herculean task considering how much that mask must have weighed.

Actor Zuko, after much strife, walked over to Actor Me and Actor Iroh, prompting Actor Azula to cry out "No way!" Actor Zuko looked over at her, and then back at us, before he shoved us both to the ground.

He then joined Azula and pointed at Actor Iroh and Actor Me, shouting "I hate you both! You smell, and I hate you for all time!" The two siblings then walked away, and the Earth Kingdom flag cascaded down, coming to cover the two defeated men.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked Zuko, who found it difficult to look anyone in the eye at that moment.

"I might as well have" the scarred teenager said, his voice tinged with so much regret. Fortunately, he had learned from his mistake in Ba Sing Se, and I was certain that, in time, Iroh would forgive him, as I had done.

Soon enough, we were taken into the Earth King's throne room, where a silent Mai and Ty Lee dispatched two Earth Kingdom soldiers. Actor Aang suddenly bounded into the scene from behind the lofty throne, landing gracefully and saying "Avatar State, yip yip!" The set was then darkened, allowing the actor's arrow and eye shadow makeup to glow in the telltale blue. She was lifted into the air with her arms extended to her sides, until Actor Azula suddenly appeared from the fog.

"Not if my lightning can help it!" she declared, throwing a blue ribbon at Actor Aang, who caught the end of it and shook as if she were being electrocuted. She then became limp, and the vivid image of Aang's broken body flashed before my eyes as the three girls stood over her. "The Avatar is no more!" The audience proceeded to give a standing ovation, while the rest of us merely groaned in exhaustion. This night could not end quickly enough.

* * *

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys _barely _make it out alive" Suki commented. "I mean, you guys lost a lot". We were once more in intermission, and I could safely say that all of us were glad for the break from that monstrosity inside. Shan We and I leaned against the railing, observing the rest of the audience as they filed into the common area.

"You're one to talk, Suki" Sokka smugly bit back. "Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" I turned to look at the idiotic Water Tribe boy, whose face was real close to Suki's in a vain attempt to get her back for her earlier words.

Suki's brow furrowed, and she stared at her boyfriend intensely and asked "Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"I'm just saying" Sokka hastily said, the damage already done. I looked down at the floor, the mention of Suki's capture bringing up all-too unpleasant memories for me. Luckily, I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, and I gratefully leaned into Shan We's embrace.

"Hey, does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked. That was a good question, I thought to myself as I glanced around. I hadn't seen the bald boy since he had stormed out after the insulting words of Katara's stage counterpart, and now I was starting to get a little worried.

"He left to get me fire gummies, like, ten minutes ago!" Sokka griped. "And I'm still waiting!"

"Sokka, your bottomless stomach can wait for a few more minutes" Shan We scolded, sounding almost as exasperated as I felt. This night was taking a toll on all of us, and I, for one, was eager to leave and head back to camp.

"I'm gonna check outside" Katara said at last.

* * *

When Aang finally returned, he looked decidedly upset. The play had been back on for some time now, and given how long he was absent, his problems were eating away at him. Once he sat down, Sokka leaned in and whispered "Here's what you missed: we went to the Fire Nation, and you got better, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword, and I think Combustion Man died. Oh, look! The invasion's about to start!"

The whole time Sokka was talking, Aang's gaze was firmly fixed on Katara, and I immediately knew the source of his troubles. As if the Spirits had a cruel sense of ironic timing, Actor Katara spoke first. "I just want to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you… like a brother!"

I winced involuntarily, placing a comforting hand on the Airbender's shoulder as his stage counterpart said "I wouldn't want it any other way!" She then flew off, leaving the cruel statement hanging in the air as Actor Sokka and Actor Toph came into view atop the submersible.

They peered off into the distance for a few moments before Actor Sokka turned to look at Actor Toph. "Hey, Toph, would you say you and Aang have a… rocky relationship?"

The audience burst into laughter, while Sokka was practically jumping for joy. He leaned uncomfortably close to me and exclaimed "I told him to say that!" I smiled a little as I gently shoved him back over to his seat.

"I hope everyone's ready for the invasion. Slap-a-pow!" The audience once more laughed heartily, and judging by the other actors' faces, their co-star's lines were unscripted.

The scene then shifted to the Fire Nation Royal Palace, the throne room specifically. Dramatic music played as Actors Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph assembled before the vacant throne. "We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!" Actor Aang declared. I slapped my forehead; oh great, now it was time for someone _else _to provide needless exposition, I thought scornfully.

"Actually, I'm home!" a voice responded as a separate spotlight was turned on, illuminating Actor Zuko, with a new, spiky haircut. "And I want to join you!" From what the others had told Takara and I about what had happened while we were imprisoned, this wasn't at all how things had played out.

"I guess we have no choice. Come on!" Actor Sokka said, completely skipping past the real-life resentment and hostility that had been present in the _actual _joining. The five then ran off, bringing events to the present day.

"I guess that's it" Sokka said, voicing what we were all thinking. "The play's caught up to the present, now".

"Wait", Suki said, stopping him as he stood up, "the play's not over".

I exchanged confused glances with Takara before returning my gaze back to the set. What more could they possibly do? At this point, the only things they could portray would be fictional, entirely-theoretical events. "Unless… this is the _future_!"

Suddenly, an actor portraying Fire Lord Ozai entered, proudly declaring "With the energy from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" As he spoke, he pointed to a brightly-painted ball that was slowly moving across the top of the set by a string. I sighed; so, this was to be yet another propaganda piece depicting my people's ultimate victory in the war.

"Father" Actor Azula said as she stepped on-set, bowing to Actor Ozai. "Zuko, the Avatar, and Shan We are at the palace! They are trying to stop you!"

"You take care of Zuko and Shan We!" Actor Ozai ordered. "I shall face the Avatar myself!" With a puff of smoke, he was gone. Just then, Actor Zuko, Me, and Aang entered the throne room, ready for battle.

"Aang, you find the Fire Lord!" Actor Zuko said. "We'll hold her off!"

"And we will do it together… stoically, and without emotion!" Actor Shan We proclaimed, pounding a fist against his heart. I rolled my eyes at the melodramatic display.

Actor Aang zoomed away, while Actor Azula glared at the two men and said "You are no longer my brother! You both are enemies!"

"No!" Actor Zuko refuted firmly. "I am the rightful heir to the throne, and Shan We shall serve me as head of the military!"

"We shall see" Actor Azula said menacingly. She then cast a blue ribbon at the others, and the three of them began an intricate and surprisingly well-choreographed ribbon dance that simulated a Firebending duel. With the ridiculous mask on his face, Actor Me could barely move for fear of falling to the floor due to the weight, so he was forced to simply walk about, casting blue ribbons as Actor Zuko and Actor Azula leaped about and performed fairly impressive acrobatics.

Suddenly, Actor Azula extended her arm forward, and several paper flames rose up in sequence, eventually enveloping Actor Zuko, who cried out "Honour!" as he fell to the floor, dead and defeated. Actor Me cast his ponderous mask towards his fallen comrade as the audience applauded before returning his attention to his opponent. "You cannot defeat me, child! I am your better in every way!"

"Oh, sweetums!" a familiar voice called from somewhere off-stage. Actor Me turned and watched as Actor Takara sauntered her way onto the set. Instead of her usual Kyoshi Warrior kimono, she was instead garbed in a simple green top that barely covered her prodigious chest, leaving her arms and midriff bare, as well as a flowing skirt that left little to the imagination.

Beside me, Takara was silently fuming, her fingernails digging into the back of my hand as she held mine in a death grip. The pain got to be so bad that I winced, and she hastily eased her grip. "Sorry" she apologized, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, my sweet honey flower!" Actor Me said dreamily, turning his back to Actor Azula. That proved to be a mistake, as she cast a blue ribbon at him. It struck him in the back, and he contorted in simulated pain before crumpling to the floor, the damnable mask facing towards the audience. Actor Azula then did the same to Actor Takara, who pitifully shrieked in fear before falling to the floor as well. Actor Azula took a bow, and the audience applauded even louder this time.

The scene shifted to an open area bathed in flames as Actor Aang descended onto the floor, looking for the Fire Lord. A moment later, a spotlight was turned on, illuminating the man sitting on an elaborate chair. "So, you have mastered all four elements?"

"Yeah, and now, you're going down!" Actor Aang confidently replied.

"No" Actor Ozai countered. "It is _you _who are going down! You see, you are too late! The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable!" He then launched his assault, casting several red ribbons at the young woman, who leaped out of the way as smoke rose up from where the ribbons fell to the floor. Actor Aang then twirled her staff in elaborate patterns as she danced around Actor Ozai, which was supposed to represent an epic Bending battle.

After the young woman leaped over her opponent, Actor Ozai thrust his arms forward, and a massive sheet of flame shot towards her. It soon came to completely envelop her, wrapping around her lithe form as she shouted "Noooo!" until she fell to the floor, apparently dead.

Actor Ozai smirked smugly at his defeated opponent as Actor Azula came on stage. "It is over, father" she told him. "We've done it!"

"Yes, we have done it!" he agreed. "The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized!" As he spoke, he was raised up on a pedestal as a Fire Nation banner unfurled behind him. "The world is mine!" The audience gave an ecstatic standing ovation, while we simply sat in our seats, dumbstruck at what we had just seen.

Eventually, we left the theatre, and the abomination known as '_The Boy in the Iceberg_' behind us. As we walked along the beach, Zuko finally broke the silence and said "That… wasn't a good play".

"I'll say" Aang agreed.

"No kidding" Katara added.

"Horrible" Suki said.

"You said it" Toph agreed.

"But the effects were decent" Sokka said cautiously. I grudgingly agreed with him, but that did not take away from the completely insulting and, quite frankly, idiotic production we had just witnessed. We continued to walk along the sandy beach, the silence of the night smothering our distaste and contempt and leaving us with our doubts and fears.

* * *

**My apologies for the confusion, folks! By the time I was done writing part two, I had no idea how short it would be, so I had to do some creative shuffling so as to make them both more or less equal in size so that I would still be able to deliver a new chapter to you guys this week. **

**Now that I'm back at school, I'm in a much better place, both emotionally and psychologically. Work was so soul-crushing that I'm amazed I made it out in one piece. But, I am back at my happy place, and I am only more motivated to do the crunch now that we're in the home stretch! **

**Please review and favourite; we're almost there!**


	39. Sozin's Comet: The Phoenix King

**Previously on Fire and Earth…**

_I tightly closed my eyes as I clenched my fists, feeling a tear running down my cheek. _

"_No". _

"_What?!" my father demanded. _

_I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was glaring at me with a crazed look in his eyes, and I returned it with a steely gaze. "No!" I repeated more forcefully, seeing the shock start to spread across his face. "Everything, EVERYTHING I have ever done was to please you! To gain your love and acceptance! But now I see: you don't understand love. You only understand greed and selfishness". _

"_Why you disrespectful…" he started to say. _

"_Father, all I ever wanted was your love" I said, cutting him off. "Ever since mother died, you've become this completely different person. For twenty years now, I've wanted my father back; I wanted you to be the man you once were, the man I thought you'd always been. I was a fool. I won't allow you to kill the Moon spirit. LET. IT. GO!" _

_I then entered into a fighting stance, and my father, looking completely flabbergasted, turned to look at everyone around us. _

_He then slumped in defeat before turning to look at me. The look on his face bore such bile and hatred that I took an involuntary step back; even though I had completely lost faith in my father becoming a better man, that look still drove a dagger through my heart. "So", he said, his voice dripping with venom, "my own son is a traitor"._

* * *

_In that moment, I decided to give my father one chance, one last chance to redeem himself and become the man I once knew. Standing up, I knocked Prince Zuko to the ground before reaching out to him. "Father, take my hand!" I cried, hoping beyond hope that he would accept. He started to reach his hand back to me, and it seemed like my hopes were becoming true. _

_But he had already made his choice. _

_He then withdrew his hand, staring down at me with a look of utter contempt and hatred that was permanently burned into my memory. _

_My father was then dragged into the watery depths. _

* * *

_Whether I was merely hallucinating or dead, I didn't care. I placed a hand on top of hers, feeling the warmth of it on my skin. The tears started flowing as everything came back to me. "I tried, mother" I croaked. "I tried, but father, he…"_

_ "Your father chose his own path" she said, looking at me with her rich amber eyes. "You did nothing wrong"._

_ "I still could've done something!" I protested. "I could've saved him, I could've stopped him from killing the Moon spirit. Maybe then, he wouldn't have…" I then allowed myself to break down, falling onto my knees and sobbing. _

_ I felt my mother's hands on my back as she crouched down beside me. "You did everything you could, my love. You have never given up on family; even when your father turned his back on you, you never gave up on him". She then gently turned my face so that I was looking at her. "Your story is not yet over, my love. Your destiny is to go on and help end this war"._

* * *

_My mouth fell open as my fists unclenched; a dagger of pain stabbed through my heart as I beheld how the beautiful, strong-willed warrior had been brought low by the psychotic teenager. Azula's lips curled into a deep, satisfied smile. "Look at you; so pathetic. All my life, I've grown up hearing stories of your exploits, how you're the only other Firebender in the world who can do what I do. Now look at you: you're nothing but a sad, pathetic disgrace who betrayed his nation because of a simple peasant from an insignificant island. It's just as well that you lost your Bending; now I am truly the greatest Firebender in the world, and you are no longer my equal"._

_My gaze shifted over to the teenager. She was trying to bait me, to goad me into doing something reckless. Without my Firebending, and with the sheer number of Dai Li agents in the room, I wouldn't stand a chance, which is why I didn't fall for her bait. _

_It was then that I decided that two could play at that game. _

"_What's the matter?" I asked, my voice dripping with condescension. "Can't stand to have any competition? It must be very difficult, having a father who demands nothing less than absolute perfection from you and never even shows any affection towards you. Your own mother never even loved you. How could she? How could anyone ever find it in their heart to love someone like you?" Half of what I was saying was pure conjecture; I had, of course, heard all the rumours when it came to the royal family, but I had no way of knowing things that were so personal, especially when it came to her mother. It didn't matter; Azula had hurt Takara, and I wanted to hurt her back. _

_The teenager's face contorted into an expression of pure rage. "You know nothing!" she spat. "You're nothing when compared to me! I am superior in every way, and you are a pathetic, disgraceful, traitor!" _

* * *

_I then crouched down and enveloped the Earthbending boys in my arms, feeling tears running down my cheeks as they buried their heads into my shoulders. "I am never losing you boys again". _

_The sheer joy of the moment was shattered by the Water Tribe boy saying "Hang on, you guys said that he stole you!"_

"_Stole them?!" I replied, turning to look at him. I then turned to the twins and chuckled upon realizing how they had deceived the Avatar and his friends, ruffling their hair with my hands. "I'm afraid that you have been given false information". _

"_So you lied to us!" the Water Tribe boy said angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Jin and Li. "All this time, and you guys were lying to our faces? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"_

_The twins looked down at the floor in slight shame, and I stood, placing a hand on their shoulders. "You must understand", I began, giving them reassuring smiles, "when I found them, they were orphans, living in the streets of this very city. I took them in and raised them as my own, giving them a home and a family"._

"_They told us they were your prisoners" the Avatar replied. _

"_They are my sons" I emphasized, looking down at the bald boy. "They are not my flesh and blood, but they might as well be. I am the only home they have ever known, and they only wanted to come back to me". _

* * *

_Leaping into the air, I landed beside the Fire Nation Princess just as she started to stretch her right arm forward in order to defend herself. I then jabbed that arm in several places using the Chi Blocking that Ty Lee had taught me, and I inwardly cheered as the arm fell limply to her side. Azula snapped her head to look at me, a look of pure rage written on her face before she suddenly remembered the opponent coming at her. _

_She was too late. _

_I leaped backwards, landing several feet away from Azula as Shan We landed directly in front of her. He opened his fist at the last second, and he blasted her face with blue flames. She screamed in agony, a shrill, piercing sound that made me cover my ears even though I was smiling; she was a child, barely into adolescence, but I still took great pleasure in her suffering. Shan We then ceased his attack, and Azula fell onto the ground, whimpering in pain. The entire left side of her face was now burned, the skin red and blistered, while a portion of the hair on that side was completely gone. _

* * *

_Piandao then turned to me. "Takara, you, too, were unsure of yourself. You told me that that caused you to make mistakes. However, after getting to know you, I can tell that you are never unsure of yourself when it comes to doing what you think is right. A warrior must always fight for what he or she believes to be right and just, and I have faith that you will do so. As we trained, you showed yourself to be as brave as the greatest Firebender, as enduring as the greatest Earthbender, as adaptable as the greatest Waterbender, and as agile as the greatest Airbender. You showed yourself to be fearless and cunning in battle, and I can honestly say that you are the finest woman I have ever trained". I smiled at the Master's praise as the butler handed him my twin swords. "Takara, you are one of the finest warriors I have ever met, and you are possessed of a spirit that is truer and brighter than anyone I have ever known". He handed me my swords, and I examined the weapons, taking one out of it sheath a little. Like Sokka's weapon, they had gleaming, double-edged black blades, but they emerged from the mouths of golden Dragon heads, and a burning sun was etched into the end of the grips, which had crimson tassels tied to them. _

* * *

_I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear you say that". After a moment, I added "For the longest time, I never thought that I'd make it out of that experience with my sanity. Every day for weeks, I served that little psychopath. I was her plaything, and she enjoyed reminding me of it at every turn". As I spoke, I indicated the matching sets of four scars on both of my cheeks. "I'll have to bear these scars for the rest of my life, and those are only the ones on the outside. The only things that kept me going were thoughts of my father and…"_

_ "And Shan We?" Suki finished. I glanced at her, blushing a little at her words before nodding. "So, you two are pretty close now, huh?" _

_ I smiled. Even though she was accepting of my decision not to help her and the others when they fought Azula, I wasn't sure how she felt about my relationship with Shan We. "It just sort of… happened" I replied, placing my elbows on my knees as I held my chin. "When he first took me, I thought he was nothing more than a murderous Firebender. But, over time, I started to see that he was a good man who was forced to do some awful things because of his relationship with his father. After the siege of the North Pole, while I was Azula's prisoner, I kept thinking about him, about how kind and noble he was. The thought of seeing him again kept me sane, and when we were finally reunited at Ba Sing Se, I was in a safe place. After the torments Azula put me through, I had someone I could lean on, someone who I felt safe with. I couldn't have recovered without him". _

* * *

A spout of crimson flames flashed past me, but I was not worried. I stood, my arms crossed, as I watched my young pupil practice his Firebending forms. Zuko stood beside me, and we both watched Aang like hawks, noting every single movement and slight mistake he made. After several moves brought him past us, Zuko barked "More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

After punching some flames forward, Aang growled "Ugh! I'm trying!"

"Let us hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" I barked, not wanting the Airbender's concentration to be broken for too long. Nodding, Aang spun around and extended both arms to the side, letting out a weak, pathetic roar that a wounded baby komodo rhino would be ashamed of as the tiniest flickers of flames spouted from his mouth and hands.

"That sounded pathetic!" Zuko chided.

"I said… ROAR!" I repeated, extending my arms to the side and lifting my head to the sky, unleashing my full, fiery might as searing blue flames shot from my outstretched hands and mouth. My last word morphed into a primal shout, and I maintained my flaming spectacle for several moments before finally relenting. Glancing around at my surroundings, I noticed that large swaths of grass on either side of me had been burned away, leaving scorched earth. Also, I noted that two nearby trees to my right were on fire, the blue flames consuming them without mercy.

Closing my right hand into a fist, I smothered the flames, sparing the trees further agony as Aang and the others stared at me with stunned silence. Zuko, however, was used to such displays, and was unaffected as he said "There, like that! That's how you roar!"

With a look of steely determination, Aang turned back around and extended his arms to the side. This time, when he roared, much larger flames shot from his hands and mouth. While his display was nowhere near as potent and awesome as mine, it was still very impressive, considering how little time he had spent learning the art of Firebending. He stopped after a few moments and turned to us. Glancing at Zuko before I looked back at Aang, I nodded, and we both showed our approval.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked from where she sat on the steps leading to the house's front door.

Aang instantly spun around, his face lighting up like a child about to receive their very first present. "Oh, oh! Me, me!" he cried, charging towards Katara and the others.

"Hey!" Zuko said as he grabbed Aang by the back of his robe. "Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" The Airbender struggled fruitlessly before giving up and slumping in defeat as the scarred teenager held him a foot off the ground.

"Oh, come on" Takara said. "Just take a break, Zuko. What's the big deal?"

After a moment, my scarred counterpart sighed in defeat. "Fine" he grumbled as he released his hold on Aang. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" Despite the scarred teenager's outburst, I found myself agreeing with him. Sozin's Comet was only a few days away, and Fire Lord Ozai's inevitable endgame would coincide with the massive boost all Firebenders would receive. We had to prepare, not lounge about.

"Maybe Zuko's right" Sokka agreed. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy". I nodded my head, glad that someone was seeing sense. "But I know just the thing to change that: beach party!" I whipped my head to face the Water Tribe boy, my stoic demeanor slipping as my mouth opened in slight shock.

As the others gleefully made their way to the beach, I caught Takara by the arm and asked "Is this really the best way to be spending our time?"

"Oh, come on, we deserve to let loose every once in a while!" she replied, giggling like a teenager as she sprinted towards the water. I turned in order to speak with Jin and Li, but just as I did, they shot themselves into the air via earthen columns alongside Toph, and I sighed in defeat.

Everyone engaged in their own activity; Sokka and Takara dived into the water, Katara went surfing on a piece of self-made ice, Suki lounged on a towel, and the three Earthbending children tossed a rock back and forth with earthen columns while Aang slowly constructed a massive sand sculpture.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" he declared triumphantly, and I had to admit that it was a fine piece of work. The real Appa gave his edict of approval by growling at the construct before him just as Toph approached.

"Not bad, baldie" she said, her hands on her hips. "But I've been working on my Sandbending. You're gonna love this". She then cracked her knuckles before opening her palms, creating a small cloud of dust at her feet that soon dissipated, revealing a breathtakingly beautiful miniature model of Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring. Every single building was accurately depicted, from the Royal Palace to a standard-sized home.

Aang got down low, his eyes wide with appreciation. "Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco!"

"Most impressive" I said as I held my chin in my hand. "But a mere model is child's play". Smirking at her indignant scowl, I turned to Jin and Li and said "Boys, how about we show her what a _real_ model looks like?" The twins exchanged devious smiles with each other before nodding. They both struck their feet on the ground, churning up a massive, swirling cloud of sand. I cracked my neck, taking a deep breath before thrusting my arms forward, shooting two streams of blue flames into the sand cloud.

Finally, I ceased the flow of flames, and when the dust settled, our creation was revealed. In place of the sand cloud, red-hot from its fiery birth, was a glass statue depicting two magnificent Dragons, their bodies intertwined and their bearded heads baring their fangs. Glancing at the others, I saw that they all stood, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at what a little fire and sand could create.

Kissing Jin and Li on their heads, I smirked victoriously as I glanced to my left, noticing Zuko leaning against a rock wall with his arms crossed. Leaving Jin and Li to their own devices, I walked over to the pouting teenager, crossing my own arms as I asked "Feeling a little put out, are we?"

He snorted, looking over at the others and replying "They need to be preparing, not playing around when the comet is only three days away!"

I nodded in agreement, turning to look at our group of friends and allies. "They need to be happy in these dark times. You and I know what war looks like, and even though they have all experienced so much in the last year, they don't fully comprehend the threat".

"We need to make them understand" Zuko offered. "They need to know what kind of danger they're facing".

I held my chin in thought, trying to think of something. Eventually, I said "I think I may have something".

* * *

I clutched my sides as tears ran down my face, laughing uncontrollably at Sokka's revelation about what his sculpture was supposed to be. The garish construct gave new definitions of ugly and repulsive, and yet, the Water Tribe boy was proud of what he thought to be a representation of Suki. Gasping for air beside me, Toph said "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this".

"I think it's sweet" my oldest friend said appreciatively. Sokka was at her side in an instant, kissing her cheek.

"Sokka, never let her go" I told my companion as I wiped the tears of laughter from my cheeks.

"But, it doesn't even look like…" Aang started to say, before a fireball obliterated Sokka's creation. I held my arms in front of my face as a cloud of dust was blown in all directions. Once it cleared, I saw Zuko leaping down from some rocks and firing two more fireballs at Aang, who managed to dodge them as they struck Toph's Ba Sing Se model. I stood in place, horrified at what was happening before my eyes.

The Airbender made for cover behind his Appa sand sculpture, peeking his head out and asking "What are you doing?" His answer came a half second later, when this time, a blue fireball struck the sculpture, destroying it and robbing Aang of his cover. I looked to my right, and saw Shan We standing beside Zuko, his arm outstretched.

"Teaching you a lesson" the tea-loving Firebender replied to the Airbender's question as the bald boy leaped behind the glass Dragon statue. Shan We moved his arms in a circle before thrusting them forward, causing a bolt of lightning to arc from his fingertips. It struck the glass construct, which exploded spectacularly, sending shards of glass in all directions. The twins reacted instantly, summoning a rock wall that kept the rest of us safe.

The wall slid back into the ground a moment later, and I watched as Zuko and Shan We repeatedly launched fireballs at Aang, who at this point was making his way back to the house. The two Firebenders ran towards the nearest rock wall, and while Zuko elected to climb it by hand, Shan We leaped into the air before rocketing upwards on jets of blue flames.

They soon disappeared over the edge, leaving the rest of us standing speechless. Katara slid onto the beach, having heard the commotion, and asked "What happened?"

"Zuko and Shan We have gone crazy!" Sokka replied as he gathered clumps of sand from the mound that was all that remained of his sculpture. "I made a sand sculpture of Suki, and they destroyed it!" He then paused before belatedly saying "Oh, and they're attacking Aang". I rolled my eyes at his priorities as we all ran up the beach and back towards the house, where we could hear the sounds of battle. Hopefully, the idiotic Firebenders wouldn't completely burn it down.

Once we arrived at the pathway leading to the front door, I retrieved my twin meteor swords, slinging them across my back before drawing them as we followed the sounds towards the rear wall. We rounded the corner, and were treated to seeing Zuko being blasted through a wall and into some nearby foliage, crashing on several branches before finally landing on the ground. Soon after, Shan We followed his counterpart as he was shot out of the hole that Zuko made, crashing on top of the scarred teenager.

Seeing that the danger had passed, I sheathed my swords as Katara demanded "What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" The two Firebenders groaned as they stood up, rubbing their various joints.

"What's wrong with us?" Zuko demanded in turn. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"How can you sit around heaving beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" Shan We asked, evidently sharing the other's point of view. I couldn't understand why they were being so tense; we would only have to wait until the comet passed before Aang faced the Fire Lord. That way, he wouldn't be facing an overpowered opponent getting a major boost.

Shan We and Zuko exchanged confused glances before the latter asked "Why are you all looking at us like we're crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet", Aang began, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came".

"After?" Shan We asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not ready" Aang explained. "I need more time to master Firebending".

"And, frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work, too" Toph added. Based on what I had seen, the bald boy had come quite a long way in his studies, but then again, I wasn't a Bender, and his respective elemental teachers would know best.

"So, you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asked.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offense" Sokka said, hastily adding the last part.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war" Katara added. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse".

I looked off into the distance at the mention of the coup. It was my biggest failure, and hearing it mentioned was like a reminder that I had failed, after all the suffering and torment I had gone through before that.

"You're wrong" Zuko said, almost too quietly to hear. I looked at him and Shan We, and the two shared a grave nod. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I had dreamed about and wanted for so many years: my father had finally accepted me back. I was the perfect son, the son he had always wanted. I sat at his right hand as his generals appraised him of the situation in the Earth Kingdom. Despite having control of Ba Sing Se, the army was spread far too thin, and rebellions were cropping up everywhere".

I crossed my arms, listening intently as I sensed some horrible development to come at any moment. Based on Zuko's tone, it was probably as bad as I was imagining.

"My father then asked me for my opinion" Zuko continued. "Me, the son who he had banished years earlier. I was so happy, all-too eager to tell him that the people of the Earth Kingdom would always fight on so long as they have hope. He then said that the next move should be to destroy their hope, and it was then that Azula suggested that he burn their lands to ashes".

I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock; I could hardly believe that such brutality could exist, and yet, I knew that the evidence was incontrovertible.

"He's going to use the power from Sozin's Comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was". Shan We placed a hand on the teenager's back, and the former gave the latter a reassuring smile.

Katara fell to her knees and hugged herself tightly. "I can't believe this".

"And you knew about this, didn't you?" Aang asked Shan We.

The tea-loving Firebender nodded. "Zuko told me shortly after we made our escape from the Boiling Rock. That's why we're so insistent on preparing for the comet's arrival".

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but, his plan is just pure evil".

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked, his tone despondent. Glancing over at him, I saw the strain he was feeling in that moment; there was enough pressure to defeat the Fire Lord, but he had previously thought that he could wait out the comet, and the boost that it brought. Now, that pressure was multiplied a hundred-fold with the knowledge that everything would be lost after the comet came.

"We know you're scared" Shan We said comfortingly as he and Zuko walked up to the bald boy. "And we know you're not ready to save the world".

"But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore" Zuko finished.

For a long moment, no one spoke; we were all still shell-shocked at the mention of the Fire Lord's insanity. Eventually, Aang threw his arms up in the air in frustration and asked "Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"We didn't think we had to!" Zuko explained helplessly. "We assumed you were still gonna fight him before the comet, but no one told us you decided to wait!"

"This is bad" Aang said, covering his face with his hands and falling to his knees. "This is really, really bad".

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone" I said as we all moved to stand next to him. "You never have. We're all here to help you, no matter what. We'll fight and beat the Fire Lord together".

"Yeah" Toph agreed, clenching her hands into fists. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down".

"Alright!" Sokka shouted excitedly. "Team Avatar is back! Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Fan and swords!" he declared, looking at Aang, Katara, Toph and the twins, Zuko and Shan We, and finally at himself and Suki and I as he passed us leaves in the shape of our respective weapons.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way". The others, minus Zuko, Shan We, and myself then moved in to smother the Airbender in a group hug.

The tea-loving Firebender approached me, and he started to say "Takara, I…"

I cut him off as I slapped him across the face, eliciting a grunt of surprise as I pointed a finger at him. "Don't you EVER pull another stunt like that! Got it?" He hastily nodded as he rubbed his injured cheek, and I lowered my hand.

"Come on, you guys" Katara called. "Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs". The three of us exchanged glances before we joined with everyone else, wrapping our arms around the other members of our little group. All of a sudden, a breeze whipped my black hair as Appa came in for a landing, crushing us all beneath his massive head. He then proceeded to show his affection, bathing us in Bison mucous as he licked us with his tongue, and I cringed as my body instantly became slimy.

Being part of the group also meant being part of Appa licks, apparently.

* * *

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father" Zuko told Aang as the three of us stood in the middle of the house's courtyard. "How to redirect lightning".

The Airbender's face lit up, and Zuko then turned to look at me. "You go ahead" I told him. "I will stand back and observe for now".

The scarred teenager nodded before moving right into the motions, copying them from when Iroh had instructed us during our time as refugees. That had seemed like a lifetime ago, and I found myself thinking about how he was faring as he gathered the full might of the Order of the White Lotus. "… body flow, the lightning will follow it" Zuko said, and I shook my head as I returned my focus to what was in front of me. "You turn your opponent's energy against them".

"That's like Waterbending!" Aang noted.

"Exactly" I said. "Iroh invented the technique himself by studying Waterbenders".

Aang then mirrored Zuko's actions, moving his hand down one arm, down to the stomach, up the other arm, and vice versa. "So, have you guys ever redirected lightning before?"

"Once, against my father" Zuko replied.

"A few times" I added.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked.

"Exhilarating, but terrifying. You feel so powerful, holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over".

Aang chuckled nervously. "Well, not _over_ over, I mean. There's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" He turned to look at Katara, hoping for some vindication, but he got precisely the opposite.

"Actually, I… used it all up after Azula shot you" the Waterbender explained.

The Airbender's expression fell. "Oh".

"The important thing to remember", I said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "is that you are merely a conduit. You are redirecting the lightning, not storing it. If you allow it to flow according to the energy in your body, then you will be fine. However, you must not let the lightning touch your heart, for that would be fatal".

My words did not comfort Aang, and Zuko reminded him "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours".

Zuko and I then walked away, and I could hear the bald boy muttering "Yeah, I'll do that…"

* * *

"Gather around, Team Avatar" Sokka beckoned as he planted a watermelon on a stick, completing a rudimentary facsimile of a person. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or, in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect". He then took a stick and started to draw out a plan in the dirt. "First, Suki, Takara and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquedy-hot action, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow!"

I held my chin in thought and appraised what was before me. "A sound plan. But what about the rest of us?" I asked, referring to myself, Toph, and the twins.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces" Sokka replied. I nodded, glancing over at the three Earthbenders as they rubbed their hands together excitedly.

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asked.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic".

"Sweetness". We all then took our places, with Toph standing several feet in front of the Melon Lord, Jin and Li on either side, myself standing behind the blind girl, and the others were all the way down at the bottom of the hill, ready to advance upon our position. Toph cackled mischievously as Sokka gave the signal, beginning the simulated battle. She was responsible for hurling the giant boulders at the others, which would simulate strikes from the Fire Lord, while Jin and Li would summon earthen replicas of Fire Nation soldiers to serve as the Imperial Firebenders.

Li struck a foot against the ground, and four such replicas emerged from the ground in front of Sokka, Suki, and Takara, sliding towards them. The two sword wielders sliced a replica in half, while the younger Kyoshi Warrior knocked another down with her foot. Toph raised an oil-covered boulder into the air, and I thrust my fist at it, igniting the large chunk of rock in blue flames.

The blind girl then hurled the large projectile at the non-Benders of our group. It crashed into the ground, the flames dancing along its surface as the two Kyoshi Warriors nimbly moved around it. "Watch it, Toph!" Sokka cried indignantly, waving his fist through the air.

"I am not Toph!" the blind girl declared. "I am Melon Lord! Muahahaha!" I arched an eyebrow, thinking that her placement may not have been the best choice. She then raised another boulder into the air, which I ignited, before launching it into the air, eventually coming to land in between Zuko and Katara, who managed to move out of the way in time. They regrouped just as Jin struck his foot against the ground, summoning a large group of stone soldiers.

The two Benders made short work of their opponents, and Sokka shouted "Now, Aang!" I turned to my left as I noticed movement; Aang charged forward with an expression of determination on his face. He leaped into the air, staff raised for a strike… only to come short at the last second, stopping his weapon before it struck the Melon Lord.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko shouted. "Take him out!"

Aang closed his eyes, shaking his head as he meekly replied "I can't".

I crossed my arms, staring at him intently as Sokka stalked over to the bald boy, poking a finger into his chest. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now!"

"I'm sorry" the Airbender said helplessly. "But it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself".

For a tense moment, no one dared to speak out. Then, Sokka drew his meteor sword and promptly sliced the melon in half. "There", he said as the top half fell to the ground while juices ran down the figure's shirt, "that's how it's done". Though Aang didn't say a word, what I saw in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

Sometime later, as darkness fell on Ember Island, we all gathered in the courtyard for an evening meal. I sat cross-legged, next to Takara and the twins, eating from a bowl of roast duck as Katara joined us, a scroll clutched in her arms. "I have a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph happily proclaimed. We were all caught off-guard, and after blinking several times, I turned to look at Takara, who shrugged.

"Uh… no" Katara finally said. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" She then unfurled the scroll, revealing a tiny little infant sitting on a sandy beach, its mouth wide open with joy as it played with a miniscule shovel. "Look at tiny Zuko! Isn't he cute?" the Waterbender said in the cutesy voice people adopted when speaking to or about infants. The others chuckled, but Zuko was not so amused. "Oh, lighten up. I'm just teasing".

"That's not me" the scarred teenager said. "That's my father".

Everyone instantly became silent, and beside me, Takara spit out the mouthful of soup she had been working on. "But he looks so sweet and innocent" Suki said, pointing to the infant.

"Well that 'sweet little kid' grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers".

"That point is slightly debatable" I muttered after swallowing a piece of duck.

"But he's still a human being" Aang said, breaking his day-long silence after what had happened during our little 'training' session. We all turned to look at him, slightly surprised and also slightly concerned.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked, dumbstruck.

"No!" Aang fired back a little too quickly. "I agree with you: Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be another way".

"Like what?" I asked, letting some of my frustration with the bald boy slip through my stoic exterior.

The Airbender glanced at me, his expression helpless. "I don't know" he said at last. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use Gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't Bend anymore".

I tossed my bowl to the side, hearing it shatter against the stone floor of the courtyard as I huffed in annoyance and held my face in my hands. "Yeah", Zuko said, his tone lighthearted and obviously mocking, "and you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again". The others, including Takara and the twins, giggled at the teenager's sarcastic words.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked, sounding completely oblivious to the idiocy of what he had suggested.

"No!"

Aang sighed, proceeding to pace as he said "This goes against everything I learned from the monks: I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like".

"Sure you can!" Sokka said. "You're the Avatar! If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you".

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang suddenly shouted. I looked up and saw him facing the Water Tribe boy and the others, his body tense. "None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I thundered, on my feet in an instant as all eyes turned to me. "Aang, I have tried to be patient with you, but your insistence on avoiding your destiny comes to an end right now! What is the fate of the world when compared to your precious Air Nomad beliefs? What is the life of one man when compared to millions of innocents? Fire Lord Ozai is an evil man; he is not capable of love or redemption, all he understands is power, and he _cannot _be saved!"

"You don't understand!" the Airbender shouted back, though I could see the helplessness in his eyes. "I can't just take a life because that's what everyone wants me to do! I'd lose everything!"

"I've already lost everything. More than once" I said, my voice as soft as a dove's feather. "And that was all because of one man: Fire Lord Ozai. We all, everyone here, have lost something or someone we loved because of that man, and if you do not face your destiny, then we might as well surrender now!"

Aang growled in frustration, stomping off in a direction which would take him away from the house. I started to walk after him, but a sudden hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and saw Zuko standing beside me. "Let him go" he advised. "He needs to sort this out by himself".

Looking back at the bald boy, I harrumphed and muttered "If he does at all".

* * *

I was awoken by a gentle, yet firm, shaking. I gingerly opened my eyes, very much aware that it was still black as pitch, which meant that it wasn't morning yet. Groaning as I rubbed my eyes, I craned my neck in order to see who was shaking me, and was greeted by Shan We's stoic features. "What is it?" I asked, rolling onto my back and propping myself up on my elbows. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving" the Firebender replied, his tone grave. Glancing at the others, I saw that they were all still asleep, except for the twins, who stood behind their father. Aang wasn't with us, as he had most likely fallen asleep wherever he had stormed off to.

"Is this about the comet?" I asked, turning back to the man crouching in front of me. He nodded, standing up and offering me a hand, which I promptly took. "Okay; I'll wake the others".

"No" Shan We insisted. I looked back at him, and with the haze of sleep mostly gone at this point, I could see that there was something else going on. "It has to be the four of us, and it has to be now".

"What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Takara, we don't have time for this" he explained. "We have to go. Now". I stood in place, never ripping my gaze away from his amber eyes. Eventually, he pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose. "I… haven't been completely honest with you".

"That's an understatement" I said sardonically, having lost all patience for games.

The tea-loving Firebender sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "When we were imprisoned at the Boiling Rock, I… received a message".

"A message?" I asked. "From who?"

For several moments, he couldn't bring himself to look me in the eye, but eventually, I reached out and gripped his chin in between my fingers, bringing him to look at me. "I am a member of an ancient, secret society: the Order of the White Lotus. Our ranks are filled with members from all nations, and we value beauty and knowledge above all else. While we were imprisoned, I received a message that the Order was gathering its full strength, and that a summons had been issued. By Iroh".

My eyes widened in shock as my mouth fell open. "So…", I began, trying to make sense of what he was telling me, "you've known where Iroh is this whole time? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, fate would have sent us to him eventually, and I thought that staying with the others and helping with Aang's training was more important right now".

I glanced at the twins before returning my gaze to Shan We. "So what's changed?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms and turning to look at the others, still sleeping in their bedrolls. "Aang has proven that he is not up to the task, and because of that, he has forced my hand. I intend to join the others in the Order and do my part to end this war, while there is still time, but I am not leaving without you and the twins".

I ran a hand through my long, black hair, taking a deep breath as I thought over his words. Ever since the incident during our training session, I had thought that Shan We was being a little too harsh on Aang, but given the recent revelation about the Fire Lord's plan… I couldn't help but see things from his point of view. He wanted to put an end to the atrocities committed by his people, and this one was going to outshine them all. If Aang wasn't willing to go beyond half measures, then the time had come to make a decision.

I then looked down at the others, at their tranquil, sleeping forms. I hated the idea of leaving them without saying goodbye, but Shan We was right: with the comet only a few days away, time was of the essence, and whatever decision we made had to be made right now.

Finally, I looked over at him and gently nodded my head. He smiled, silently trying to assure me that this was the right thing to do. We would see about that in the days to come. Taking only a few minutes in order to gather my things, I slung my twin meteor swords across my back, and with that, I was ready for travel. Shan We leaned in close and gave me a soft, tender kiss on the lips, and I smiled at the loving gesture. With one final look at the others, at our friends, we were off, traveling into the beyond, hopefully in time to save our world.

* * *

Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne, crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance. She was sitting cross-legged in her palanquin, which was being carried behind that of her father. A massive gathering was present on the harbour front, consisting of all the Imperial Firebenders, Fire Sages, and members of the court. The scarred Princess lightly ran a finger across the leathery skin on the left side of her face, which ran down from past her hairline all the way down to her chin.

Catching herself in the unconscious gesture, she lowered her rebellious extremity and placed it on her lap. She couldn't afford to show weakness, not today. Her father was about to be crowned as the ruler of the world, and together, they would go forth on their airships and use the power of Sozin's Comet to burn the Earth Kingdom to ashes.

On a day like today, weakness was not an option, and she could ill afford to appear weak, not just in front of her subjects, but to her father most of all. Gnashing her teeth, she noted that her palanquin was falling behind, and the gap between her and her father was growing. Leaning out so that her head peered out from behind a sheet, she turned to the men carrying her and barked "Come on, slowpokes, faster!" The four men picked up their pace, and Azula returned her gaze ahead.

Finally, she arrived at the mouth of the harbour, stepping out of her palanquin and briskly making her way up the steps of the platform towards her father.

Kneeling before him, she said "Sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans, Azula" the Fire Lord's calm and collected voice replied.

"What?" the Fire Nation Princess asked, her controlled exterior slipping.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone" her father explained, much to her horror. "You will remain here in the Fire Nation".

Azula took a moment to wrap her head around what he was saying. "But… I thought we were going to do this together!"

"My decision is final".

She clenched her teeth together, her nostrils flaring as she let her controlled persona to slip completely as her frustration took over. "You… you can't treat me like this!" she protested, standing up defiantly. She would make her father see that he was making a mistake; she was worthy, more than any other person alive. She would make him see. Suddenly, the image of her disgraced brother leapt unbidden into her mind. "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself!" the Fire Lord commanded.

She was not to be deterred. "But it was _my _idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

"AZULA!" The Fire Lord snapped, turning his head so that he looked her in the eye. Before that powerful gaze, the Fire Nation Princess looked down at the ground. "Listen to me" he began, this time in a calmer voice. "I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to _you_".

Azula's eyes opened wide with the promise her father's words held. So he did think of her as worthy, after all. "Really?" she asked.

"And for your loyalty", he continued, "I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord".

She felt her mouth opening with surprise, her every dream and desire suddenly a reality. "Fire Lord Azula?" she asked no one in particular. "It does seem appropriate. But, what about you?"

Her father smirked. "Fire Lord Ozai is no more" he said, bowing his head slightly as two of the Fire Sages lifted golden armour onto his torso. "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on, I will be known as… THE PHOENIX KING!" A large, resplendent banner was then raised behind him, depicting a golden phoenix on a field of black as similarly-designed banners were raised all throughout the harbour area. All of those gathered, including Azula, bowed before the new Phoenix King, and the scarred teenager's demonic face broke into a wide, satisfied smile.

Everything was coming together as it should.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Well, that kind of got tense, didn't it? **

** I think that Shan We is carrying around a lot of bitterness and anger. This war has taken so much from him, and now that they're finally coming towards the end, his emotions are as wild and chaotic as they've ever been. Aang's inability to come to a decision only served to exacerbate his frustration, ultimately causing him to leave and solve the problem on his own. **

** I know that the writers of the show really want us to re-examine the whole "western justice" idea of killing the bad guy in the end, but it still really irritates me at times, especially with Aang whining about 'betraying his ideals' by murdering Ozai. That man has not a single, solitary redeeming quality about him, and he deserves no mercy, which is why I think that the whole Energybending trump card was a deus ex machina. **

** When all of your collected past lives, literally hundreds to thousands of past Avatars, vote to kill him, then you know that the universe is trying to tell you something. **

** Part One is done! Stay tuned for Part Two, and the continuing final stretch towards the end of Fire and Earth! **


	40. Sozin's Comet: The Old Masters

**Previously on Fire and Earth…**

_"My father then asked me for my opinion" Zuko continued. "Me, the son who he had banished years earlier. I was so happy, all-too eager to tell him that the people of the Earth Kingdom would always fight on so long as they have hope. He then said that the next move should be to destroy their hope, and it was then that Azula suggested that he burn their lands to ashes". _

_I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock; I could hardly believe that such brutality could exist, and yet, I knew that the evidence was incontrovertible. _

"_He's going to use the power from Sozin's Comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was". Shan We placed a hand on the teenager's back, and the former gave the latter a reassuring smile. _

_Katara fell to her knees and hugged herself tightly. "I can't believe this". _

"_And you knew about this, didn't you?" Aang asked Shan We. _

_The tea-loving Firebender nodded. "Zuko told me shortly after we made our escape from the Boiling Rock. That's why we're so insistent on preparing for the comet's arrival"._

* * *

_The two Benders made short work of their opponents, and Sokka shouted "Now, Aang!" I turned to my left as I noticed movement; Aang charged forward with an expression of determination on his face. He leaped into the air, staff raised for a strike… only to come short at the last second, stopping his weapon before it struck the Melon Lord. _

"_What are you waiting for?" Zuko shouted. "Take him out!" _

_Aang closed his eyes, shaking his head as he meekly replied "I can't"._

_I crossed my arms, staring at him intently as Sokka stalked over to the bald boy, poking a finger into his chest. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now!"_

"_I'm sorry" the Airbender said helplessly. "But it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself". _

_For a tense moment, no one dared to speak out. Then, Sokka drew his meteor sword and promptly sliced the melon in half. "There", he said as the top half fell to the ground while juices ran down the figure's shirt, "that's how it's done". Though Aang didn't say a word, what I saw in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. _

* * *

_Aang sighed, proceeding to pace as he said "This goes against everything I learned from the monks: I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like". _

_ "Sure you can!" Sokka said. "You're the Avatar! If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you". _

_ "This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang suddenly shouted. I looked up and saw him facing the Water Tribe boy and the others, his body tense. "None of you understands the position I'm in!"_

_ "THAT IS ENOUGH!" I thundered, on my feet in an instant as all eyes turned to me. "Aang, I have tried to be patient with you, but your insistence on avoiding your destiny comes to an end right now! What is the fate of the world when compared to your precious Air Nomad beliefs? What is the life of one man when compared to millions of innocents? Fire Lord Ozai is an evil man; he is not capable of love or redemption, all he understands is power, and he cannot be saved!"_

_ "You don't understand!" the Airbender shouted back, though I could see the helplessness in his eyes. "I can't just take a life because that's what everyone wants me to do! I'd lose everything!"_

_ "I've already lost everything. More than once" I said, my voice as soft as a dove's feather. "And that was all because of one man: Fire Lord Ozai. We all, everyone here, have lost something or someone we loved because of that man, and if you do not face your destiny, then we might as well surrender now!" _

_ Aang growled in frustration, stomping off in a direction which would take him away from the house. I started to walk after him, but a sudden hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and saw Zuko standing beside me. "Let him go" he advised. "He needs to sort this out by himself". _

_ Looking back at the bald boy, I harrumphed and muttered "If he does at all". _

* * *

_ Finally, I looked over at him and gently nodded my head. He smiled, silently trying to assure me that this was the right thing to do. We would see about that in the days to come. Taking only a few minutes in order to gather my things, I slung my twin meteor swords across my back, and with that, I was ready for travel. Shan We leaned in close and gave me a soft, tender kiss on the lips, and I smiled at the loving gesture. With one final look at the others, at our friends, we were off, traveling into the beyond, hopefully in time to save our world. _

* * *

_She felt her mouth opening with surprise, her every dream and desire suddenly a reality. "Fire Lord Azula?" she asked no one in particular. "It does seem appropriate. But, what about you?" _

_Her father smirked. "Fire Lord Ozai is no more" he said, bowing his head slightly as two of the Fire Sages lifted golden armour onto his torso. "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on, I will be known as… THE PHOENIX KING!" A large, resplendent banner was then raised behind him, depicting a golden phoenix on a field of black as similarly-designed banners were raised all throughout the harbour area. All of those gathered, including Azula, bowed before the new Phoenix King, and the scarred teenager's demonic face broke into a wide, satisfied smile. _

_Everything was coming together as it should. _

* * *

I slowly crept forward, making sure to not make any noise as I maintained my gaze on my prey. Takara and the twins were crouched behind me, staying within the protective camouflage of the bushes as I moved ahead. It had been several hours since we had left Aang and the others back on Ember Island, and we had just recently arrived on Earth Kingdom shores.

It had been easy enough to hijack a merchant vessel and use it in order to cross the sea, but we were now faced with the problem of transportation on land. Ba Sing Se was on the other side of the country, and without access to a flying Sky Bison, we would have to acquire an animal that would get us to our destination relatively fast, seeing as the comet was two days away. Luckily, it was still mostly dark out, so we had a little extra time to reach the Order of the White Lotus.

Therefore, I now found myself staring at a lone eel hound that was drinking out of a small pool. The animals were notorious for being rather belligerent at times, so they weren't very common mounts, but on the rare chance that someone did tame one, they were probably the fastest land animals in the world.

Glancing back at the others, I saw them nod, indicating that they were ready for what was to come. With that, I held my hand up and closed it into a fist. With the signal given, Jin and Li punched their fists together, and the ground shook as four lines of broken earth shot towards the unsuspecting eel hound. The long, thin creature stopped drinking as it heard the Earthbending, but before it could do anything, the lines of broken earth reached each of its feet. Once they made contact, rocks emerged out of the ground, locking the animal in place.

With there being no danger of it running off, we all stood up, easing our muscles, which had been tense with anticipation. The eel hound tried to shake itself loose, but to no avail; it was stuck, and there was nothing it could do. I slowly walked up to the frightened creature, holding my hands in front of me in a non-threatening gesture. Once it spotted me, it ceased its thrashing, and instead started growling-hissing at me.

I continued my slow approach, doing my best to appear non-threatening. The eel hound reared its head back as I lunged at the trapped creature.

* * *

I held on tightly to Shan We's waist as the eel hound zoomed across the land. This was the fastest that I had ever gone on something that wasn't Appa, so I held onto the Firebender for dear life, while the twins held onto me in turn. Fortunately for us, Shan We had proven to be adept at handling animals, as he managed to tame the wild eel hound in a relatively short amount of time. After that, we had wasted no time, and were even now speeding towards Ba Sing Se, where this 'Order of the White Lotus' was gathering in preparation for the arrival of Sozin's Comet.

Our long, thin mount moved so quick and light on its feet that it almost seemed like it was flying mere inches above the ground. My long hair whipped behind me from the wind, and I squinted as the merciless onslaught of air started to make my eyes water. A short while later, I glanced up at the sky, and saw that the sun was in the last half of its journey, meaning that it was now sometime in the afternoon or evening. After today, there was only one more day until the arrival of the comet, until the end of the world.

No, I scolded myself silently, not the end of the world. We would work together to foil the Fire Lord's plan and save the world, ending the hundred year-long war as a result. We just had to work together, and victory would be ours.

Finally, after traveling at break-neck speed for the better part of a day, we finally arrived at our destination: a massive gap in the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. Shan We explained that this was where, almost six years earlier, General Iroh had broken through, making him the first invading general in history to do so. However, the victory proved to be short-lived, as his son had fallen a few days later, and he had called for a retreat after that. I knew that that incident was a painful memory for the tea-loving Firebender, so once we dismounted from the eel hound, I placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"We should probably…" he started to say, when all hell broke loose. A few man-sized boulders struck nearby, shaking the ground and throwing up large clouds of dust and debris. The twins created a protective earthen shell around the eel hound, and we all proceeded to stand back-to-back a few feet away. Shan We summoned a ring of blue flame around us as I drew my twin meteor swords and brandished them for battle, while the twins kicked up their own boulders, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

I then noticed movement at the foot of the breach in the massive wall, and I directed the other's attention to it. From what I could tell, five figures stood before us, clad in some manner of robe, but it was difficult to tell through the shimmering heat created by the ring of fire. Suddenly, Shan We clenched his hand into a fist, smothering the flame and saying "It's alright; they are not enemies".

I gave him a slightly dubious glance before turning back to the five figures. My eyes widened with recognition, and I quickly sheathed my swords as the old men moved to stand in a line before us. I turned to the familiar man on the right, and smiled at him. "Master Piandao" I greeted warmly, bowing in respect to my teacher as he did the same. I then rushed up to him and gave him a hug, glad to see him after all this time.

"It's wonderful to see you, Takara" he replied, patting my back before I stepped back. The man to Piandao's right appeared to be much older, and though he stood with a hunched posture, his muscles were equal to any man half his age. "This is King Bumi" Piandao introduced. "One of the finest Earthbenders in the world".

I smirked. "Well, he'll have to compete with Jin and Li for that distinction".

The old man turned to look at the twins, stepping up until he was towering over them. "So, you consider yourselves to be the best Earthbenders, eh?" he asked in his madness-tinged voice. Neither of the boys gave him an answer, obviously, and for a few moments, the three of them stood there, staring at each other. "Don't talk much, eh? You're really silent, you know. Some might even say… _stony _silent!" I slapped my forehead in slight exasperation as the ancient king cackled madly.

"This is…" Piandao started to say, gesturing to the second man to his right.

"You!" Shan We suddenly exclaimed, cutting off my old master.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, as well" the third man greeted sardonically, his hands clasped behind his back. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite place it. "Things have obviously changed since we fought one another at the North Pole".

Shan We looked down at the ground for a moment out of embarrassment before bowing to the old man. "Forgive me" he said. "Had I known that you were part of the Order…"

"Then the outcome would have been the same" the older man said by way of assurance. "Nothing would have changed what happened that night. Still, you should take solace in the fact that you were the finest Firebender I have ever fought".

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Takara, this is Master Pakku" Piandao introduced. "A Master Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe". I nodded in respect to the master, and then he indicated the third man to his right, a similarly-aged man in white and blue robes whose shaggy silver hair ringed his head like an upturned bowl. "This is…"

"Master Jeong Jeong" Shan We said, once again cutting off my old instructor. He bowed in respect before saying "It is an honour to meet you, Master".

Jeong Jeong scratched his chin in thought. "You look familiar" he said in a deep voice. "Do I know you?"

Shan We smiled mournfully. "You taught my father, Admiral Zhao" he replied, and I could see the older man's muscles tensing slightly.

"I see" he said, his hands falling to his sides. "Well, from what I have heard, the son has learned where the father did not".

The tea-loving Firebender nodded, accepting the compliment, before our gazes turned to the final man standing before us. He stood slightly shorter than his companions, but nevertheless, the portly man demanded enormous respect from the way he carried himself. I noticed that his robe was more elaborate than the others, meaning that he was of a higher rank. Based on what Shan We had told me, he could only be one man.

The Firebender bowed to the older man, who returned the gesture, before his lips slowly curled into a deep, satisfied smile. The two men then embraced each other, wrapping their arms around the other and chuckling. "It's good to see you, old friend" Iroh greeted as they eventually separated.

He then turned to look at me, and I smiled, saying "You must be the man Shan We admires so much". Iroh held his arms out in response, and I laughed as I bent down and gave him a warm hug. The old former general was like a father to Shan We, which practically made him family in my eyes.

"Iroh, I can't tell you how happy I am to see that you are alright" the tea-loving Firebender told his surrogate father, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was so pleased after I received the letter detailing the summons. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have gotten here sooner".

"I assumed that you had important business with the Avatar" Iroh said. After taking a moment to glance at me and the twins, he asked "Why are you not with him now?"

Shan We sighed, and he and I exchanged a glance before he said "We should probably talk in private".

* * *

I gratefully took a sip of the ginseng tea, feeling the comforting warmth of the liquid run down my throat. It had been some time since I had sampled this particular type of tea, as my favourite had always been jasmine, but I welcomed it nonetheless. I glanced around the inside of Iroh's tent, taking note of all the little things that he had populated it with, making it his.

I sat cross-legged across from him, dressed now in a White Lotus robe like the other masters wore. Despite the fact that I had been a member of the Order since I was seventeen years old, I had never worn any kind of uniform. After all, we were a secret society, and thus the need for standard uniforms which displayed our colours was low. However, I felt strangely at home in the material; among these old scholars and Master Benders, I felt at home. I was among people who shared my interests and views, and we were all united in common purpose.

Iroh rumbled across from me, bringing me back to the present, and I proceeded to take another sip of tea. "This is troubling" he said at last, his voice gentle and calm.

"It is" I agreed. "Aang is not facing his responsibility, and if he continues down his current path, then he will doom us all".

For a moment, Iroh said nothing. He took a sip of tea, swallowed it, then looked into my eyes. "Confronting the Fire Lord is the Avatar's destiny", he reminded me, "and how Aang chooses to do that is his choice, and his alone".

"But he…" I started to protest, wanting to vent my frustrations to someone who would understand.

"Old friend" Iroh said soothingly. "Your destiny is to help end this war, but it does not involve the Fire Lord".

"I want to end the war" I said, staring my mentor directly in the eyes. "That's all I've ever wanted. But it's taken so much from me! I've already lost Takara and the twins more than once, and I've lost…" I averted my eyes as I felt tears starting to well up. "I've lost my father. I just want it to end, and the only way that that will happen is if the Fire Lord dies, and Aang does not realize this".

Iroh sighed. "You have much anger inside you" he noted. I didn't reply, but we both knew that that was true. I took another sip of tea as he added "You have always kept your emotions bottled up inside you, living with a mask of control, like Azula".

"I am nothing like her" I spat, incensed at the comparison.

"You are more alike than you realize. You both had difficult childhoods, and you both had strained relationships with fathers who demanded nothing less than perfection from you. You both lost your mothers, which created emotional scars that you have learned to cover up. Why else do you think that you and Azula are the only ones to use blue fire? You both do your best to hide your emotions beneath masks of stoicism and control, but inside, you are two people who have suffered greatly".

I tried to wrap my head around Iroh's words, belatedly noticing that my hand was shaking. Placing my tea cup down, I clenched my hand into a fist, turning my knuckles white from the pressure. Eventually, I looked back to Iroh, and he had a look of respectful patience. That was the primary thing that distinguished him from my father: where Iroh was calm and collected, my father had been fiery, temperamental, and impatient to a fault.

"You have much to reflect on" Iroh said gently. "Rest, and hopefully the morning will bring clarity".

I nodded, my mind still in turmoil over his words. I then stood up and, bowing, left Iroh's tent, stepping out into the cool night air. Darkness had fallen a short time ago, which meant that tomorrow, Sozin's Comet would finally arrive, and the fate of the world would be decided. Whatever happened, the Order of the White Lotus would be there to stop the cataclysm to come. We would help to restore order to a world scarred from a century of unending war.

Suddenly, Jin and Li ran up to me, urgent expressions written on their faces. "What is it?" I asked. Jin turned and pointed back towards the opening in the massive wall in response, and I knew what was going on. Turning to look at the Old Masters, I said "Someone is at the wall". They all glanced at each other before nodding, and I told the twins "Stay here". With that, the five of us made our way over to the wall, and whoever was waiting for us.

We soon reached the large opening. I was the first to reach the top of the rubble, and I was utterly shocked at what I saw: Sokka, Suki, Katara, Zuko, and Toph resting either on top of or next to Appa. I extended my arm forward as Toph emerged from her earthen tent, creating a ring of blue flames around the group. They all awoke instantly, and the titanic Bison growled threateningly.

The other Masters then joined me, becoming visible to the others. Their shocked gazes fell on each of us, and King Bumi was the first to speak. "Well, look who's here" he said before cackling and snorting.

I smothered the flames, and the five of us proceeded to walk up to the children before us, much like the Old Masters had done with me a few hours ago. "What's going on?" Toph asked. "We're surrounded by old people".

"Not just any old people" Katara countered. "These are great Masters and friends of ours. Pakku". She then bowed in respect to the Master Waterbender, who returned the gesture.

"It is respectful to bow to an old Master" he said. "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

Sokka's and Katara's faces lit up, and she hugged him and exclaimed "That's so exciting! You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace, and everything" Pakku added with a wry smile.

Sokka was at his side in an instant, smothering the old Waterbender as he said "Welcome to the family, Gramp Gramp!"

I smirked at his slightly irritated expression. "You can still call me Pakku" he said as he pushed the Water Tribe boy away.

The boy was not to be deterred. "How about… Grampakku?"

A moment of silence passed before he replied "No".

Moving past the tension, Katara said "And this was Aang's first Firebending teacher".

"Jeong Jeong" the old Firebender said by way of greeting.

"Master Piandao" Sokka said respectfully as he bowed to his former mentor.

"Hello, Sokka" Piandao said, bowing in turn.

"And…" Katara started to say as she turned to look at me. "Shan We?" The others' gazes all fell on me, and I offered a smile as I bowed my head. "What are you doing here?"

"You abandoned us!" Sokka said, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "We woke up this morning to find you, Takara, Jin, and Li gone!"

"So, wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" King Bumi asked, cackling at his joke.

"We're all part of the same ancient, secret society" Piandao explained. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations".

"The Order of the White Lotus" Zuko said, and I nodded.

I opened my mouth to speak, but King Bumi interjected, saying "That's the one!"

I then turned to the others and said "The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty, and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important".

"It came from a Grand Lotus" Pakku added, looking at Zuko. "Your uncle: Iroh of the Fire Nation".

"Well, that's who we're looking for!" Toph said.

"So is this why you left us behind at Ember Island?" Katara asked me. I nodded, and she crossed her arms and grumbled "Well, you should have told us".

"We'll take you to Iroh…" Piandao started to say, just as King Bumi shoved him and me aside.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" he said, coming to stare Sokka directly in the eyes as he brought his face mere inches away from the Water Tribe boy's.

"He's gone" Sokka replied. "And so is Aang".

My eyes widened, and King Bumi stepped back. "Oh well, so long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!" He then thrust his arm into the air, summoning an earthen column that shot him into the air, cackling madly as he soared through the air.

The rest of us then began to make our way back to camp, and for several minutes, there was an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, I broke it by walking beside Katara and asking "Aang is missing? How did that happen?"

"We don't know" she replied. "We woke up this morning, and he was gone. And so were you". I gazed ahead, at the wilderness that separated the White Lotus camp from the wall, pondering the implications as Katara asked "So, you've known about this all along? For a month? And you never told us? Why?"

I sighed. "I received a message while Takara and I were imprisoned in the Boiling Rock, telling me where the members of the Order were being called. After we escaped, I thought that we would come here eventually, and that Aang's training took precedence".

"So why did you decide to leave all of a sudden?" Toph asked. "You could have left at any time".

"Aang forced my hand" I replied evenly. "He made me realize that he was not up to the task of facing his destiny, and so I was forced to take action and do my part while there is still time".

Silence was once again draped on us, and I could tell that my words weighed heavily on the others. Eventually, it was Sokka's turn to break the silence. "So, Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?"

"Escape? I didn't escape" the old King replied. "Everybody _else _escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it: a solar eclipse! Using just my face, I broke out of my cell, when a few Fire Nation soldiers tried to stop me. They asked me what I was doing, and once I saw that they had no Firebending, I said 'Taking back my city!'"

I listened intently to my fellow White Lotus member regale us, as I had not yet heard the tale of his escape. So far, it was shaping up to be a grand tale.

"With my Earthbending", he continued, "I made short work of all the guards that tried to stop me. I was in no danger, so I took my time, removing the awful machinery and horrible architecture they had rudely added to my city. They had cared a simply awful statue of the Fire Lord at the mountain's peak, but I toppled that thing over like a stack of Pai Sho tiles. It slid down the main delivery chute, demolished the Fire Nation palace, and then finally slid down until it destroyed the metal bridge!"

My brow furrowed slightly. "Doesn't that mean that Omashu has no bridge at present?"

King Bumi raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but he lowered his hand in realization. "Oh, yes" he said, rubbing the back of his wrinkled neck. "I guess I'll have to fix that, later".

"Wow", Suki said appreciatively. "You took back your whole city all by yourself!"

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"

I exchanged nervous glances with Sokka and Zuko, and the three of us merely shrugged and replied that we hadn't done anything interesting.

Eventually, we arrived back at camp, and King Bumi used his Earthbending to lower a section of the wall that ringed the group of tents. "Well, here we are: welcome to old people camp".

As we entered the camp, I saw Takara and the twins running up to join us. "You're back" she said with a smile on her face. "I thought…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the others with us, and her expression turned decidedly more embarrassed. By all accounts, the children weren't too angry with us, so I was hopeful that they wouldn't be too hard on the Kyoshi Warrior, especially Suki; Takara valued her friendship, and she had only recently gotten it back.

Zuko appraised the tents set up all around us. "Where… where is he?"

I pointed over to Iroh's tent, which was a little larger than all the rest. "Your uncle's in there, Zuko".

I then walked beside him as he approached, his expression becoming more and more tentative as he came closer and closer. When he was at the threshold, he sat down on the grass, cross-legged, staring at the ground contemplatively. "Are you okay?" Katara asked as she came around to his other side.

"No, I'm not okay!" the scarred teenager replied. "My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"I supported you, too" I soothed, placing a hand on his back as I crouched down. "I have forgiven you, and I know for a fact that your uncle will, too".

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara asked.

"More sorry than anything in my entire life".

"Then he'll forgive you. He will". Zuko turned to look at me, and I nodded my agreement. The scarred teenager then stood up, sighed, and entered the tent.

* * *

The following morning, we were all gathered in a circle, eating breakfast like the events of the past were forgotten. We were all back together again, talking and joking and having a good time like we always did. We even had Iroh with us, and that just made things even more perfect. I speared a chunk of roast duck as Zuko said "Uncle, you and Shan We are the only people other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the fatherlord".

I looked at the teenager curiously, and he seemed unaware of the mental slip.

"You mean the Fire Lord" Toph corrected.

"That's what I just said!" Zuko defended a little too quickly. Going back to my meal, I glanced at Shan We, just in time to see him exchanging a glance with Iroh.

The old man sighed, and Zuko said "We need you to come with us!"

"No, Zuko" Iroh replied. "It won't turn out well".

Not to be deterred, the teenager said "You can beat him! And we'll be there to help!"

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord".

Zuko turned to look at Shan We, a hopeful expression on his face. The tea-loving Firebender shared another glance with Iroh, and then sighed wearily. "As much as it pains me to say it, I would not be the best choice, either".

"But you fought my father before" Zuko pointed out. "And you almost won".

"I fought him to a _standstill_" Shan We clarified. "Even before Azula intervened, Ozai and I were evenly matched for skill and power. With the sheer might of Sozin's Comet behind him… I don't know if I could stand a chance. Besides, I would be in a similar boat as Iroh: history would see me as the disgraced son of a failed Admiral who killed the Fire Lord out of vengeance. That isn't the way we should proceed. Aang is the only one who can face the Fire Lord and end the war the right way".

I placed my hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. He had just shown a lot of personal growth, and I was happy that he had let go of the anger that had driven him to abandon the others in order to come to this place.

Zuko looked disappointed, which was understandable. With Aang gone, we were all looking for a miracle to occur. "And then", he said, turning once more towards his uncle, "then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No" Iroh replied. "Someone new must take the throne: an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko".

The scarred teenager was clearly taken aback. "Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes!"

"Yes, you have" Shan We agreed. "You struggled, suffered, and you've had to fight and claw your way to get here. But you have always followed your own path. You restored your _own _honour, and only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation".

Zuko stared down at the ground for a moment before finally saying "I'll try. For both of you". Shan We and Iroh nodded, their faith in him finally paying off.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked, saying what we were all thinking.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us" Iroh replied. "Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now, do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again. And that is your destiny, as well" he said, looking at Shan We as he said the last part.

The tea-loving Firebender glanced at his mentor before looking over to me. I nodded, and he smiled. His destiny was not to face the Fire Lord; he had done that already, and with disastrous consequences. I think that, in the moment, he was finally able to let go of his anger and accept what fate had in store for him.

"So, that's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus" Suki surmised, waving a hand to indicate the camp.

"Yes" Iroh replied. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you". The mention of the psychotic teenager's name reminded me all at once of the weeks of torture she had put me through, of the hell that I lived through as her plaything. In that moment, I knew what I had to do, just as I had when I had helped Shan We to burn her face.

"I can handle Azula" Zuko said confidently.

"Not alone" Iroh warned. "You'll need help".

"I'll go with him" I said, drawing everyone's slightly surprised gazes. "I know that I have to face Azula with him. I need to pay her back for everything she did to me". After a moment, and some shared glances, Zuko smiled a little and nodded his head in acceptance of my offer.

"What about us?" Sokka asked, referring to himself, Suki, Katara, Toph, and the twins. "What's our destiny today?"

Iroh gave the Water Tribe boy an amused smirk. "What do you think it is?"

Sokka held his chin in thought. "Well, I think that even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet".

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us".

Iroh nodded approvingly, and with that, we all made preparations to face our destinies, and whatever end fate had ordained for us. I held one of my twin meteor swords in my hands, appraising it with care. I had done so much with these weapons in the short amount of time since I had forged them, and now, I felt as if they were part of my very being; they were extensions of myself as I fought against evil, and they would never let me down.

Having everything I needed, I stepped out of the tent and joined the others as they were getting ready to depart in time to stop the airships. Toph, Suki, and Sokka were already mounted on the saddle we had placed on the eel hound Shan We had tamed, and as I approached, the Firebender told the three children "Nothing runs faster over land, or swims quicker than a giant eel hound". He then handed them a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey".

Sokka examined the scroll for a moment before saying "Thanks. For everything". Shan We nodded, and the Water Tribe boy rushed up and embraced him in a tight hug. I smiled as he proceeded to mount the eel hound. Jin and Li walked up, and the two of us crouched down so that we were at eye level with the Earthbending boys.

"I want you two to know that when I found you, I couldn't be happier. You boys aren't of my blood, but you are my sons, and I will always love you. Before we go off to face our destinies, I just want to say that I'm so proud of you. Both of you". The twins smiled at their father's praise, and their eyes became misty as the three of them embraced tightly, not willing to let each other go.

I joined in on the hug, and I said "Be safe, and don't forget to kick some Fire Nation butt". They nodded, and we proceeded to lift them onto the eel hound's saddle. Shan We and I then walked over to Appa, where Zuko was already seated on the Bison's head, the reins in his hands. I turned to look at Shan We and said "Well, I guess this is it".

"I suppose it is" he agreed. After a moment, he said "Takara, I want you to know…"

I placed a finger on his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "I think we know each other well enough by now that I know what you're going to say. So, instead, how about I say something?" I then removed my finger before I brought my lips to his, telling him how much I loved him through the physical contact. We stood there for what seemed like forever, and the world around us dissolved into nothingness as we held each other.

Someone loudly coughed, and we broke the kiss to see Iroh giving us an amused smile. I blushed a little before giving Shan We one last kiss on the cheek before climbing onto Appa's saddle. I gave Zuko a nod, and the scarred teenager turned to look down at his uncle. "So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war's over, what are you gonna do?"

"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day!" As he spoke, he took out a White Lotus tile and flipped it. I then took out my own tile, which I had held onto since the day Shan We had given it to me before my capture, and held it in my fist, letting it give me strength.

In that moment, all of us, Team Avatar and the members of the White Lotus, exchanged long glances. This was it: the fate of the world would be decided today, and either way, we were about to face our destinies. I looked down at Shan We's mentor and said "Goodbye, Iroh".

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it".

With that, we were off. Sokka and the others dashed into the forest on the eel hound, while Appa launched himself into the air. I stared back at the White Lotus camp as it became smaller and smaller, until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. I then turned back to face forward, leaning against the edge of Appa's saddle as we soared through the air.

Suddenly, the sky exploded into orange.

I watched as Takara and Zuko flew away on Appa's back, a small ache in my heart. Every time I was separated from the Kyoshi Warrior, my heart broke a little, only to be mended once she returned. I knew in my soul that she would return, and that we would win the day.

Suddenly, the sky morphed from a calm, tranquil blue to an ominous orange. Off in the distance, I could make out a single, brilliant fireball making its way across the sky. As this happened, I felt a massive surge going through my body, like the power of a hundred suns was burning inside of me. In the back of my mind, I mused that this must be what ultimate power feels like. I breathed in deeply before expelling that breath, which emerged as a cloud of blue flame that scorched the grass at my feet.

Glancing at the other members of the White Lotus, I saw that they were tense, as they knew that judgment was fast approaching. Iroh's eyes burned with an intensity that I had never seen before, and I knew that he was feeling the same thing I was. Tilting my head up so that I was looking at the sky, I unleashed a primal roar from the very depths of my being, which took the form of an utterly gargantuan tower of blue flame that reached the level as the top of the wall of Ba Sing Se.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! Sozin's Comet has finally arrived, and things are about to get… HOT!**

**Okay, I'll stop with the bad puns. **

**So, we are now at the halfway point. The ultimate battle is about to begin, and the fates of all our beloved characters are about to be decided. **

**I want to take this moment to thank all you dear readers out there. Your reviews and favourites have been ever so supporting, and I want to thank you all for sticking with this story through all of my schedule changes and various differences from the show. **

**Won't you come with me, and face the upcoming strife together?**


	41. Sozin's Comet: Into the Inferno

Sozin's Comet roared as it made its journey across the sky, like the wrath of an angry god who wished to destroy the world. The clouds parted in the face of its advance, and I looked up at it with worry. Right now, every Firebender in the world had the power to destroy everything around them, and the Fire Lord was on his way to burning the Earth Kingdom to ashes. Turning to Zuko, I saw that he was just as worried. "I'm sure it's going to be okay" I assured him, but even I could tell how hollow my words were. "We can take Azula".

"I'm not worried about her" he replied. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

I didn't have an answer, and we both looked ahead, the worry of the entire world weighing on us.

* * *

Princess Azula sighed in contentment as her servants attended to her: combing her hair, scrubbing her feet, filing her nails, and gently rubbing a salve over the burned flesh of her face. Today was going to be the best day in her life, when she would ascend to the throne as the new Fire Lord. It was a reward befitting someone of her status, a Princess who, in addition to her flawless beauty, was the greatest Firebender in the world.

The soon-to-be Fire Lord chewed on a cherry, swallowing it before reaching into the bowl a servant held up for her. Picking another cherry, she popped it into her mouth, chewing on it. Suddenly, her teeth came down on something hard and decidedly less edible. Her face contorted into an expression of pure rage. She spit the pit into her palm, holding it out so that the servant holding the bowl could see.

"What am I holding?" she asked, barely able to contain her fury. How dare a servant try to interfere with the most important day of her life?

"A… cherry pit, Princess" the servant replied.

"Correct. And what day is this?"

"It is the day of your coronation" the girl answered. She was starting to sweat nervously, and Azula was inwardly pleased at her discomfort.

"Yes, it is" Azula agreed. "So please, tell me, why, on the most important day of my life, you decided to leave a pit in my cherry?" She tossed the pit at the servant, who was visibly shaking at this point.

"It… wasn't a decision" the girl explained. "It was just… a small mistake".

Azula's eyes widened even further. "Mistake?" she asked incredulously. "Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?"

The other servants had stopped what they were doing, but quickly resumed at a withering glare from the Princess. "I suppose you could have… choked?" the servant holding the bowl guessed.

"Yes. Then you understand the severity of your crime".

The girl prostrated herself. "I understand, Princess" she said, the desperation evident in her voice. "Please forgive me".

Azula sighed. "Oh, very well. Since it is a special day, I will show mercy". Just as the girl was breathing a sigh of relief, the Princess said "You are banished. Leave this palace immediately". The girl stood and bowed before walking out of the spa. Azula turned to the other servants, who had once more stopped in their duties. "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get between the toes; I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene".

As the servants returned to work, Azula closed her eyes. Banishing that servant had been necessary: after all, she would have likely turned on her, given time. No one could be trusted, and the Princess knew that everyone would betray her in time.

Just like Mai and Ty Lee. As the servant working on her face continued to rub the salve over her burned flesh, a single tear escaped from her right eye.

* * *

A short time later, Azula found herself in the throne room, sitting in the spot her father had occupied for the last few years. The ordinarily crimson flames in front of the throne were now blue, casting a haunting light about the spacious chamber. The sound of footsteps approaching the throne drew the Princess' attention, and she looked up to see her Dai Li agents kneeling before her. "You sent for us, Princess?" the leader asked. "Is everything alright?"

Azula wiped a rogue strand of hair out of her right eye, having let it hang loose at the moment. "Actually, everything's not alright" she replied. "Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh, a few minutes, I guess?" the Dai Li leader asked tentatively.

The Princess sneered. "Five, to be precise. In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way!" She couldn't believe the level of incompetence her supposedly-loyal bodyguards were showing, and she found herself questioning their continued worth.

"My apologies, Princess" the leader hastily said.

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?"

"The Dai Li would never betray you!" he said fervently, almost sounding like he meant it. Azula supposed that he was trying to save face to cover up his failure, but his chances were not good.

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me!" She fixed each and every man with a piercing gaze, silently daring any of them to meet that gaze. Eventually, she said "You're all banished!"

This time, the Dai Li agents looked up in shock. "But…" the leader started to say.

"Goodbye" Azula cut him off, leaving no room for argument. Looking thoroughly irritated, they made their way out of the throne room in a highly precise manner. "Please send in the next group on your way out" Azula called after them, her gaze fixed ahead.

No one could be trusted.

* * *

Jin and Li silently crept along the hallway, wary of any potential soldiers or Firebenders they might run into. They had decided to infiltrate a second airship while Toph, Sokka, and Suki captured the one they had initially landed on. Everyone agreed that with two airships acting concurrently, their chances of success would be increased.

The brothers continued to make their way through the labyrinthine halls, trying to make sense of it all. Even though they had served on Fire Navy ships for a number of years, these airships were an entirely alien type of vessel, and as a result, they were having slight trouble with the layout. They rounded a corner, and before they could get two steps ahead, a pair of Firebending soldiers rounded a corner at the other end of the hallway.

For a moment, everyone froze, their minds temporarily unsure as to what their bodies should be doing. The Firebenders overcame this funk, however, and they both thrust an arm forward, shooting a torrent of flames at the Earthbending twins. Jin reacted on instinct, bringing his arms together, which caused two metal panels on either side of the brothers to come together as an impromptu shield.

The flames struck the shield so hard that Jin slid back a few feet, but he never broke his concentration. The metal panels quickly began to glow from the intense heat, and the brothers started to sweat from its sheer intensity. Eventually, the flames stopped, and Jin cast aside the shield as Li used his Metalbending in order to raise a metal panel from the floor so that it became another shield. The two of them then charged forward as they were assaulted by a new barrage.

Once they were close enough, Jin crafted himself a suit of full-body armour by having a metal plate wrap itself around his body, and he leaped over the shield, his armour weathering the flames as he punched one of the Firebenders in the face, knocking him out cold. With the other Firebender adequately distracted, Li kicked the metal plate forward, and it slammed into his opponent, pinning him against the wall.

Suddenly, the brothers found themselves being rushed by soldiers on either side. Jin charged the soldiers to their left, while Li focused on the soldiers to their right. Kicking upwards, the Earthbender caused a metal panel to be lifted from the floor, taking a Firebender with it and pinning him against the ceiling. He then aimed a roundhouse kick in the general direction of the other three Firebenders. A metal panel was ripped from the floor and shot towards the three men. Two of them managed to duck in time, but the third was knocked out cold.

One of the Firebenders shot a massive stream of flames at Li, who crossed his arms over his chest and fell to the floor just before the flames would have struck him. He then extended his arms to the side, and the piece of metal floor that he was laying on wrapped around him, forming a suit of armour just as Jin had done earlier.

Striking his elbows on the floor, Li stood back up, his armour providing a defense against the extraordinary amount of flames granted to the Firebenders from Sozin's Comet. Not wanting to waste any more time, he clapped his hands together, and a long metal pipe snaked from behind a wall and wrapped itself around the two remaining Firebenders, sufficiently restraining them.

With a satisfied smirk, Li turned and looked behind him to see that Jin had also dispatched his opponents with their newfound Metalbending skills. The brothers high-fived each other, the metallic clang echoing through the hall.

Eventually, they arrived at the bridge. As Li shed his armour and examined the controls, Jin struck his elbow backwards, slamming the metal in between the legs of the airship's captain, who tried to rush them. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, instinctively grasping his brutalized crotch. He fell to his knees with a pathetic whimper before Jin struck him in the face with the back of an armoured hand, knocking him unconscious.

As he shed his armour, Li looked over to the right, at the closest airship, where Sokka, Suki, and Toph stood in the bridge. The Earthbending boy held a thumb up, and Sokka did the same. So far so good.

* * *

"Azula!" a voice called from the other end of the throne room, drawing the Princess' gaze. She looked up and saw Lo and Li, her two advisors, approaching, their identical nature eerily reminding her of Shan We's pet Earthbenders. "We heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants? All your Dai Li agents?"

"And the Imperial Firebenders" the other one added in perfect sync.

"None of them could be trusted" Azula explained. "Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me". In a soft whisper, she added "Just like Mai and Ty Lee did".

"Azula", the old women said in unison, "we are concerned for you and your wellbeing".

The Princess narrowed her eyes as she looked down on her elderly advisors. "My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he? He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history".

"I'm sure you will", one of the old women said. "But considering everything that's happened today…"

"Perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation" the other one finished.

"What?!" Azula asked incredulously, her head snapping in their direction. "Which one of you just said that?" The two of them blanched, each hastily pointing at the other. "What a shame. There's only one way to resolve this: you two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai!"

"But… we're not Firebenders".

"Alright, fine" Azula said casually. Pointing to the old woman to her right, she said "Lo, you're banished. Li, you can stay". She then walked out of the throne room, her fists clenched so tightly that her sharpened fingernails, which had not been trimmed for some time, drew blood from her palms. As she made her way through the palace, the blood began to drip onto the floor. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _The sound was her only companion as she walked through the empty and silent halls.

* * *

I took in a deep breath at the sight before me. This was it: the full strength of the White Lotus had been gathered, and now we were poised to strike, ready to retake Ba Sing Se from my countrymen. Beside me stood the greatest Masters of our time: Bumi, Piandao, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, and Iroh. I was honoured beyond measure to be standing beside these old and distinguished men, and I would soon fight alongside them.

"Ba Sing Se" King Bumi said. "The Order of the White Lotus is here".

"Here to set you free" Pakku added.

"Here to make things right" I finished, my hands clenched into fists.

Standing in front of us, Iroh gazed out at the monolithic wall of the Earth Kingdom capital. "Only once in a hundred years can a Firebender experience this kind of power". He then started taking deep breaths, drawing on the power of Sozin's Comet. Every time he breathed in, a circle of flames rose around the circular bit of earth that we stood on, and the flames were expelled as he exhaled. In, out, in, out: the power of a hundred suns was fueling his fire, as it did mine, and the Fire Nation soldiers on the other side of the wall didn't know what would hit them.

Suddenly, as the flames reached their intensity, Iroh shouted as he extended his arms forward. The flames gathered into a man-sized ball, holding that shape for a moment before a massive stream of fire shot forth at the wall. It struck the stone like a falling star, demolishing it and paving the way for the White Lotus.

With that, King Bumi struck his foot against the ground, and the three earthen disks on which stood all the members of the White Lotus slid forward. We were assailed almost immediately, as flames were shot down from the top of the wall. I swiped my hands upwards, and two walls of raging blue flames emerged, protecting us from the flames of the sentries on the wall. Once we were through the breach, we all leaped into the fray.

The Battle of Ba Sing Se had begun.

To my right, Pakku summoned a tidal wave of water that rose above a small wall dividing houses, bringing it crashing down onto a group of Fire Nation soldiers. He then froze it, allowing himself and Piandao to slide down as the Master Swordsman handily disarmed all he came across.

Noticing a group of tundra tanks rolling towards me, I smirked. Holding my arms out, I slowly spun, creating a large circle of blue flames. Once it was complete, I thrust my arms forward, and the circle was shot spinning at the tanks. It neatly sliced the turret from the lead tank, proceeding to do the same to the remaining tanks before me.

I smiled and, turning to my left, saw Jeong Jeong propelling himself into the air with jets of flame at his feet, which gave me an idea. Normally, flight could only be accomplished for a few seconds at a time, but with Sozin's Comet granting Firebenders an enormous power boost, one could keep himself aloft for as long as he wanted. With that in mind, I charged towards the nearest tundra tank. As I came close, I leaped onto the front of it, proceeding to push off with my other foot. I then propelled myself into the air with jets of blue flame under my feet.

I shot upwards, holding my arms at my sides as I quickly rose to what must have been half a mile above the city. Eventually, I leveled off, and my current vantage point offered me an unparalleled view of Ba Sing Se, which was set against the backdrop of the flaming orange glow from Sozin's Comet.

Looking at the battle raging below me, and at the large number of Fire Nation troops arrayed against us, I extended my arms to the side and tilted my head so that I was looking at the sky. I roared, unleashing my primal fury in the form of massive blue flames spewing from my fists and mouth, making me a sort of five-pointed star that would bring hope to my allies whilst bringing dread to my enemies.

After a few moments, I ended the display, and proceeded to fly down towards the ground. My flight path took me directly into the path of a street that was filled with tundra tanks. The Firebenders inside started shooting their own massive flames at me, but I was unfazed. Breathing in deeply, I exhaled, spewing blue flames downwards like a mighty Dragon flying over its victims. With the power of Sozin's Comet, this was the closest I would ever come to knowing what being one of those ancient creatures was like.

* * *

Azula, at long last, managed to wrap her hand around her black hair so that is was satisfactory. Reaching for a ribbon, she wrapped it as tightly as she could, only to find her rebellious hair to be loose. She scowled at her disheveled reflection: the burned flesh on the left side of her face ran past her hairline, which meant that the bangs on that side had burned away that night in Ba Sine Se, while the rest was an unforgiveable mess. Growling in frustration as she reached for a pair of scissors. "Alright, hair" she said, her tone icy. "It's time to face your doom!"

She then sliced the scissors across, reaping the locks hanging down like wheat in a field. As the tufts of hair tumbled down to the ground, a voice said sadly "What a shame; you always had such beautiful hair".

Azula's eyes widened in shock. No, she thought in a panic, that couldn't be her! Not here! Looking to the right of her reflection, the Princess saw a face she hadn't seen since she was a child, the face of the woman who had abandoned her when she needed her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation" the apparition replied.

"Don't pretend to act proud" Azula said frankly. "I know what you _really _think of me: you think I'm a monster".

"I think you're confused" her mother said, her tone gentle and warm. "All your life you've used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee. Like that poor young woman you tortured".

"Well what choice do I have?" Azula demanded, whirling to face the memory of the mother who had abandoned her. "Trust if for fools! Fear is the only reliable way! Even you fear me".

"No" her mother denied softly. "I love you, Azula. I do".

That was it; that was the final nail in the coffin. The Princess clenched her eyes shut as the hot tears began to run down her cheeks. She stood there, doing her best to maintain her composure in the face of the declaration of love. Eventually, she had had enough. Grabbing hold of a hairbrush, she hurled it at the mirror, shattering the left side of it and getting rid of the damning reflection of a surely dead woman.

Azula then collapsed onto the floor, letting herself sob away as she curled into a ball, holding herself tightly as the pain radiated throughout her body.

* * *

Jin and Li watched helplessly as Fire Lord Ozai's airship went ahead of the fleet. There was nothing they could do but watch as a gargantuan plume of crimson flames shot from the gilded airship's tip, scorching the forest beneath in a truly awesome firestorm. Just as suddenly as the attack started, however, it ended as three boulders shot from one of the countless spires dotting the landscape at the airship, striking the engines. Then, another massive plume of fire was shot from a spire, and this time, the engine exploded when it was struck, causing it to list.

The Earthbending twins exchanged shocked and ecstatic expressions: Aang was back, and he was finally about to fight the Fire Lord!

As the Fire Lord's airship came crashing down into the forest of spires, the brothers turned their attention to the rest of the fleet, which was still on course to burn the Earth Kingdom. Jin looked to the right and, tapping his brother on the shoulder, pointed to the airship where their comrades were as it rose above the rest. Knowing that Sokka had some sort of plan, the brothers started working at the controls, twisting knobs and pulling levers.

Their airship then suddenly lurched backward, throwing them against the console. Once it was clear of the others, Jin and Li reversed everything they had just done, and they came to a stop. They watched as Sokka's airship moved far left of the others before coming back down. It then sliced its way across the tops of the other fourteen airships, knocking each one off-course and ceasing the flow of flames from each one.

Unfortunately, though, Sokka's airship split in half as it struck the second last airship, and as the metal tip continued shooting towards the last one, the body was still for a moment before it began sliding down. Jin pointed to the metal tip, and Li saw two small shapes leaping down onto the walkway of the last airship. But if two of their companions were there, then where was the third?

The brothers exchanged questioning glances, and their eyes widened with realization: someone must still be on the rest of the airship!

Looking back at the main body of the split craft, they saw it disengaging from the other airship before it started plummeting towards the water. Acting on instinct, the brothers madly operated the controls, hoping that they would be in time to save whoever was still on the falling wreckage. As Jin pulled a lever, Li twisted a knob, and their airship lurched forward, shooting towards their falling comrade. Li kept a firm grip on the wheel, steering their vessel so that they were on course. They came, closer and closer, until their airship crashed directly into the other one.

The impact shook the ship, and it was all the brothers could do to remain standing. They looked up, and saw Suki leaping onto the safety of their airship. Operating the controls as best they could, the brothers started backing away from the wreckage, letting it drop into the ocean below. They turned to look at each other and high-fived at their success.

* * *

I braced myself as we flew over the caldera of the volcano in which the Fire Nation capital city was located. We had finally arrived at our destination, and I was about to fight the toughest battle of my life. We soared over the buildings, making our way towards the Royal Palace, and I noticed that the city was oddly empty. Just like during the invasion, there were no people around.

As we got to the palace, I heard a voice loudly proclaiming "… I now pronounce you Fire Lord…" Whomever was speaking stopped as Zuko brought Appa to land at the foot of the palace stairs. Ahead of us, I saw Azula kneeling, with several Fire Sages standing behind her, one of which held a grand hair piece in his hands.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today". He then leaped down onto the ground. "I am".

Azula chuckled in amusement. "You're hilarious".

I slid down Appa's side before joining the Fire Nation Prince. "And I am going to end you!" I fixed her with my most lethal stare, my hands gripping my twin meteor swords in anticipation of battle.

The Fire Sage holding the crown piece started to place it in Azula's oddly unkempt hair, but she held up a hand and said "Wait". Standing up, she asked "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this, just you and me, _brother_, the showdown that has always meant to be: Agni Kai!"

I continued to glare at my nemesis, ready to make her eat her words when Zuko suddenly said "You're on!"

My head snapped to look at him in shock. "What do you think you're doing? She's manipulating you; she knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us".

"I know" the scarred teenager replied. "But I can take her this time".

"You told Iroh that you would need help facing Azula" I reminded him, desperately hoping that fate wouldn't deny me my vengeance.

"There's something… off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt". I looked back at the psychotic teenager, and there was, in fact, something wrong with her. Her normally controlled persona was gone, replaced by the visage of a woman gone completely insane. Her hair was uneven and improperly tied in the back, and the bangs on the right side of her face were uneven, as if someone had cut them in a rage. Even her clothes looked like they didn't fit properly, and all that added on top of her half-burnt face meant that she looked scarier now than she ever had.

Eventually, I nodded in acceptance, and proceeded to walk over to Appa. Placing a hand on his head, I said "You'd better fly away from here, buddy. There's going to be a lot of fire, and you won't want to be here for that". Showing him the Bison whistle I had taken with us, I added "We'll call you when we need you". With a growl, the ten-ton fur ball launched himself into the air. With him safely out of the way, I retreated behind a nearby pillar, out of the way of the impromptu Agni Kai arena.

Shan We had told me that, these days, Agni Kais were to the death, and I prayed to the Spirits that Azula would lose this particular duel. The siblings took their places, standing to face each other. The completely psychotic teenager casually shed her outer cloak, saying rather insincerely "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother".

"No you're not" Zuko refuted.

They glared at each other for a long moment, and then Azula made the first move. She thrust her arm forward, and a massive plume of blue flame shot towards Zuko. The Fire Nation Prince clapped his hands together, creating a wave of crimson flames. They both impacted directly in between the two siblings, billowing outwards and creating a multi-hued, two-sided flaming crest. I stood there, safely behind a pillar, my mouth wide open as I beheld the spectacle before me. Never before in my life had I seen so much fire, and likely would never see again.

On and on they fought, their flames crashing and raging against each other like two unstoppable hurricanes. Several of the buildings nearby had caught on fire, and I was silently thankful that the city was deserted. The Fire Nation royals both had an entire lifetime of unresolved issues, and now, on possibly the greatest battleground in the Fire Nation, they unleashed their anger on one another.

Eventually, they both fired a sustained stream of flames at one another, and Zuko's was slightly to the left of the centre, allowing Azula's blue flames to rage just beside the scarred Prince. His footing looked a little unsure for a moment, but he brought it back under control. One thing I had noticed during this sibling rivalry was that, in addition to her disheveled appearance, Azula had lost her edge. She was no longer cunning and patient in battle; instead, she was now wild and untamed, like a caged animal who had finally been unleashed after years of imprisonment.

Zuko, on the other hand, was calm and collected. He had come far in the brief time I had known him, and he now had the patience and wisdom in battle that his sister had formerly possessed, and it was clear that the male sibling would soon win the day.

After an intense back and forth, Azula was thrown to the ground, rolling for a moment before she shakily stood back up. This was it, I thought as I left the safety of the pillar behind in order to get a front row seat to the little psychopath's downfall, this was to be her end. "No lightning today?" Zuko asked. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

I stood a little behind and to the right of him as he taunted his sister, and I could only grin. Azula had lost her hair ribbon during the fight, and her black tresses now fell past her shoulders in a tangled mess. She panted, her eyes crazed as she said "I'll show you lightning!" She started moving her arms in circular motions, and the air around her crackled with electricity. I stood completely still, tense and ready for anything, as Zuko prepared himself to redirect his sister's upcoming strike.

Suddenly, Azula's crazed eyes flashed over to me, and with a single, horrified gasp, I realized what was about to happen. Her arm extended directly at me, and a crackling bolt of lightning arced from her fingertips. Zuko realized what was happening just as I did, running in order to intercept the bolt. He jumped, catching it with his fingers, and there was a bright flash. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw Zuko lying on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Zuko!" I cried in distress, starting to run over to him just as another bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me. I looked up, and blanched as I saw Azula's even more frightening gaze aimed directly into my eyes. She started cackling madly, and I drew my swords as she started charging me with the ferocity of a Dragon. Leaping over to a nearby pillar, I saw a great plume of blue flame shooting at me.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Well, that's what we writers like to call a 'cliffhanger'. Not to worry: I will, of course, be uploading the final chapter at my usual time next week, and we shall see what will become of our characters. **

** Only one more to go! **


	42. Sozin's Comet: Avatar Aang

Jin and Li stared off into the distance, their eyes captivated by the bright flashes of Bending which came from Aang's elemental duel with the Fire Lord. Suki stood behind them, her eyes similarly captivated, and she didn't say a word. A loud crash from above drew their attention, followed by another, and then another. Following the series of noises, the three members of Team Avatar saw an Airship with its rudder bent at an unnatural angle.

"That must be Sokka and Toph!" Suki exclaimed, and the brothers nodded in agreement. They then saw two small shapes moving across the top of the Airship, quickly followed by several blasts of Firebending. "We need to get to them! Can you two drive this thing?"

Jin and Li looked up at her and bore wide grins in response. The Kyoshi Warrior nodded before making her way to the top of the Airship, while the Earthbenders went to work. Now possessing a passing aptitude with the controls, they drove forward, speeding over to the other Airship. The tip of their vessel soon came to slice across the bottom of the other, and Jin and Li could only hope that they were in time to catch their companions.

* * *

As I landed, I slid across the ground, just barely managing to find cover behind a pillar just as a blue firestorm struck it. I stood straight as a post as flames shot past me on either side, with the pillar absorbing most of them. The air was so, very hot, and I felt the pillar getting hotter and hotter as Azula continued her assault.

Eventually, and mercifully, the flames stopped, and I tensed, ready for anything. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" the utterly insane teenager called from a nearby roof. Eyes widening with fear, I peered out from behind the pillar at Zuko, who still lay slumped in a pile on the ground. I looked up just as Azula thrust her arms forward, shooting a massive bolt of lightning at me. Reacting instinctively, I leaped from where I stood, rolling as I landed and coming to stand behind another pillar as the previous one exploded.

My heart thundering in my chest, I charged from behind the pillar, throwing one of my swords at Azula. The blade whirled through the air before striking the exact spot where the insane teenager had been standing, the blade partially imbedding itself into the roof.

My smile disappeared as I saw that she was no longer where she had been just a moment ago. Hearing a mad cackle coming from behind me, I didn't bother turning around. Charging forward, I threw my other sword straight into a nearby pillar, about halfway between the ground and the roof. Leaping into the air, I landed on the black blade of my sword. Pushing off, I flipped onto the roof just as blue flames struck the pillar. Never breaking stride, I ran over to my first sword, pulling it out of the roof as I made my way over to the edge.

Azula was in hot pursuit, shrieking and growling like an animal. Arriving at the edge of the roof, I jumped, spinning backwards in the same motion. I aimed a downward slice at Azula just as she came in close, her fist wreathed in blue flames. The shock on her face registered mere heartbeats before the tip of my blade sliced her shoulder, knocking her intended strike off-course and sending her tumbling down onto the ground.

She landed with a hard thud, rolling for several feet before coming to a stop. Landing with cat-like grace, I aimed a kick at her head as she started to stand, and smiled with great satisfaction as I heard her grunt in pain. Not wanting to push my luck, I turned around and ran. As I neared the sword I had thrown into the pillar, I spun, retrieving the weapon and never breaking stride as I ran over to the grates beneath the roof I had just jumped off of. In the furious first moves of the battle, I had noticed that there appeared to be water beneath the ground, possibly as part of some sort of sewer system. It would have to save me, because I was running out of tricks.

When I was close to the grate, I ducked and slid across the ground just as a lightning bolt shot past where my head used to be with blinding speed. From behind me, Azula growled in frustration, and I stood back up once I stopped sliding. I stabbed my swords downwards, the black meteor blades piercing the metal grating with the ease of cutting through silk. I then spun in a circle, slicing an opening just as Azula lunged for me.

I fell downwards, crashing into the water below. Immediately diving further, I glanced back up as a blinding blue light enveloped my vision. The water provided a temporary barrier between the fire and me, but it was getting really warm really fast. Looking around, I saw that this particular channel went further to the right. Swimming as best as I could with my twin swords in hand, I soon found my surroundings being bathed by the orange glow from Sozin's Comet. Surfacing as quietly as I could, I listened.

I could make out several repeated fire blasts, but none of them seemed to be aimed directly at me, so Azula probably didn't see that I had swam away. Sheathing my swords, I climbed up to the grating, opening it without any noticeable sound. To my right, the insane teenager punched her fists down into the hole that I had made in a furious, staccato sequence. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?! FILTHY. PEASANT!" she screamed, her normally cool voice replaced by a mad, nearly unintelligible shriek.

Hiding behind a pillar, I made sure that she didn't notice me before moving onto another, and then another, until I was finally standing not six feet away from my opponent. Reacting on instinct, I charged from behind the pillar, shouting at the top of my lungs. Azula turned around just in time for our eyes to meet.

That's when the blade of my sword pierced her stomach.

She grunted, mostly from surprise, I imagined. Her crazed eyes glanced down at my sword, her mouth open in shock. "Filthy… peasant" she croaked as I withdrew my sword. She then collapsed onto the ground.

"My name is Takara!" With her taken care of, I sheathed my sword before running over to Zuko, who groaned as he started to move. "Zuko!" I cried, kneeling beside him and gently rolling him onto his back. He grimaced in pain, and it was then that I saw the dark, burned flesh in the centre of his chest. Taking the Bison whistle out, I blew on it, blowing it a second and third time for good measure. A few moments passed, and I fidgeted nervously just as the familiar growl reached my ears. I turned and saw Appa coming in to land beside us, shaking the ground as he did so. Running over to him, I rubbed his head and said "Hey, buddy. Good timing".

Climbing onto his saddle, I started rummaging through one of the bags we had taken when we had set out to face Azula. Finally finding what I was looking for, I slid down Appa's side before returning to Zuko. I applied the poultice to his wound, thoroughly rubbing the foul-smelling substance onto his chest as I coughed and choked from the rancid odour. Iroh had assured us that this would help heal burns, and I could only hope that he was right.

Zuko soon became more relaxed, and he opened his eyes a little and looked up at me. "Thank you Takara" he rasped, his lips curled into a slight smile.

I smiled in turn. "I think I should be thanking you". I then helped him to stand, wrapping an arm around my shoulder in order to support him. Azula, from where she was lying, panted from exertion and rage. She tilted her head upwards and breathed out a torrent of blue flames, wailing and crying out in protest. She gripped her stomach, wailing and thrashing about as she breathed several flames at the air and at the ground at her feet. She soon rolled onto her back, and ceased the flow of flames as she started wailing in agony.

I stood there, supporting Zuko, looking down at Azula. For so long, I hated her, for everything she put me through, for trying to end the world, everything. I wanted to slice her into chunks and make her suffer, but now…

All I felt was pity for this poor, unfortunate soul. She was, deep down, beneath all the cool control and haughty derision, pathetic and forever scarred from her upbringing.

* * *

I still couldn't believe it.

My whole life, the world had been at war; the Fire Nation was poised to conquer all who stood against it, and the actions of Fire Lord Sozin all those years ago would come full circle. Now, however, after the intervention of a group of kids, a Kyoshi Warrior, and a turncoat officer, the Great War, had, at last, come to an end. It was something I had hoped for my entire life, something I had fought and bled for, but now that it was actually here, I couldn't believe it.

I stepped into the modest-sized home, steeling myself for what I was about to encounter. Glancing about, I saw that it was more or less like I remembered it, with the familiar furnishings and various types of greenery dotting the interior. The plants themselves were all withered and dead, of course, but I could still see a woman with striking features and long, black hair tending to them, with a little boy eager to assist her.

I smiled, continuing to walk through my old home. I hadn't set foot here for almost a decade, as I had been away during my years of service, and then I had traveled with Aang and the others. I ran my hand across a windowsill, my mind filled with old memories, memories of a time when my mother and father were still there for me, loving me in their own ways. Coming to my parents' old room, I smiled as I looked at the portrait that hung on the wall across from the bed. It depicted my family when I had been seven, shortly before my mother's death. The copy which I had brought along on my ship had been lost during the Siege of the North Pole, and I was glad that this one was still here.

I blew some of the dust off of it, carefully wiping off the rest with my hand. My hand lingered there, for a moment, my fingers running over the faces of my parents. I felt my eyes water with tears as I said "I love you".

Hearing someone approach, I turned, and saw Takara standing in the doorway. She was dressed in the familiar green kimono, with her twin meteor swords slung across her back and her hair tied into a bun with chopsticks. However, she did not wear the Kyoshi Warrior face paint, leaving me to appreciate her alabaster skin and the alluring green and blue eyes I had fallen in love with. She smiled as she walked up to me, kissing me on the lips and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Are you ready?"

Appraising the family portrait before looking back down at her, I said "Definitely".

After making our way to the square in front of the Royal Palace, we made our way through the throngs of people, reuniting with old friends and allies alike. After embracing Hakoda and his two children, I turned and saw Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, garbed in their full battle regalia. "There's my favourite warriors!" Sokka exclaimed happily as he leaned on a crutch. "I have to admit: I kind of missed the face paint. What about you, Takara? How come you're not wearing any?"

I looked over at the woman I loved, along with her fellow Warriors. "I've decided that I'm not supposed to be a Kyoshi Warrior". At the unspoken questions, she explained "I was horrible at it; I messed up all the time, I nearly hurt my friends and those I cared about, and I generally sucked at it. I've learned more and done more in this past year than I ever have, and I know in my heart that I'm not supposed to be a Kyoshi Warrior".

"Where will you go?" Suki asked.

Takara took my hand, interlocking our fingers and staring into my eyes. "Wherever my heart leads".

I smiled, feeling empowered by her presence as Sokka asked "Well, then who's gonna take the missing spot?"

"I will!" a high-pitched, bubbly voice replied. A sixth warrior made her way to the front, smiling happily. My eyes widened with realization, and Takara and I exchanged shocked glances.

Sokka quickly limped over to Suki, standing in front of her as he pointed his crutch at the other girl. "Careful, Suki" he warned. "Ty Lee's pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again".

"It's okay" Suki soothed, placing hands on Sokka's shoulders. "She's one of us now". The Water Tribe boy cried out in shock, shifting his gaze between Azula's former companion and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison" Ty Lee explained. "And after a few Chi Blocking lessons, they said I could join their group! We're gonna be best friends forever!" She drew two warriors so close that their faces were touching, and her wide grin was blinding. I exchanged an amused glance with Takara, spotting Jin and Li standing next to Toph. The blind girl looked as if she was talking a storm, with my sons forced to listen.

Somehow, I suspected they didn't mind.

Suddenly, and without warning, Toph gave each of the twins a quick peck on the cheek. The motion was almost too quick to see, and I shook my head. The boys' faces instantly went pale with shock, and they stood there, still as stone, until Toph punched them in the shoulders hard enough to knock them to the ground. "Takara", Suki said, drawing my gaze back to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, "there's someone I think you'll be happy to see".

Takara's hand gripped mine tightly as the warriors parted, revealing a short, old man with a bushy, grey beard. He was thinner than I remembered, and more haggard looking compared to the fire he had shown during our first and last meeting. "Father!" she exclaimed before running over to him. She slammed into his small body with almost enough force to knock him over, wrapping her arms so tightly around him that I feared he might not be able to breathe.

"Oh, my sweet girl" he said, choking on the tears of joyful reunion. "I thought I would never see you again".

"I missed you so much" Takara choked, unable to hold back her tears. I smiled as I crossed my arms; even though my parents were gone, she still had her father, and I was so happy that she was reunited with him. Eventually, they broke the embrace, and Takara wiped her cheeks before turning to me and saying "Father, this is Shan We".

I stepped over to the older man, bowing deeply in respect as I said "Please accept my most sincere apologies for any harm I..." I was cut off as I felt a sharp pain in my face that sent my staggering back. Grunting from both pain and surprise, I held my nose, which throbbed in pain. Examining my fingers, I saw blood, then turned to look at Takara's father, who glared at me as the knuckles of his right hand were lightly smeared in blood from when he had surely broken my nose.

"That was for stealing her away!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

Groaning slightly as I held my nose, I muttered to myself "I always knew that my future father-in-law would hate me".

A short time later, everyone in the square was gathered according to their respective nations: Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation. I stood, next to several generals and admirals and dressed in my White Lotus robes, as the Fire Sages rang a gong. Zuko then stepped onto the top of the stairs, dressed in royal robes and with his hair tied into a top-knot, much like my own; we had both finally reclaimed our honour. The crowd started cheering, but the scarred teenager held up a hand and said "Please. The real hero is the Avatar".

He then moved out of the way as Aang stepped into view. He looked nothing like the playful Airbender boy I had encountered a year ago. Now, he wore full Air Nomad robes, with his neck adorned by prayer beads. He had become a fully realized Avatar, and he had saved the world from untold destruction.

The crowd cheered once more, and Zuko projected "Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging: a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace".

He looked over at me, and I nodded, knowing that he was becoming everything his uncle and I had hoped for. He then knelt down as one of the Fire Sages was handed the crown piece. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he declared as he slid it into the teenager's top-knot. The crowd burst into vigorous applause as Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang stood beside each other.

* * *

I held Shan We's arm as we climbed the steps that led to the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon, the twins walking beside us. Our family entered to see Zuko passing around cups of warm tea to everyone as Iroh serenaded them with his beautiful Tsungi horn song. He stopped playing as we came to stand in the entrance, and everyone looked over at us. "May we join you?" Shan We asked. The others nodded, and we took our places, sitting amongst our friends as Iroh resumed playing.

Zuko approached and gave each of us a cup of hot tea. As I took a sip from mine, feeling the comforting warmth of jasmine running down my throat, I saw Zuko and my tea-loving Firebender exchanging nods. "Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka suddenly cried. We looked over to where he was sitting as he added "I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together".

We all stood and gathered around him. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka" Katara said. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked at the painting. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair-loopies" Sokka replied.

"At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine!" Zuko protested. "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man" Mai noted.

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way" Sokka explained.

I leaned in close and asked "Wait, why do my arms look like swords?"

"And why am I scowling so much?" Shan We added.

Momo chose that moment to hop onto the desk, chattering away. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" he demanded.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Aang stepping outside as Iroh said "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore! I really trimmed down".

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph exclaimed, causing the rest of us to laugh heartily. This was what we had all fought so hard for: the chance to sit back and enjoy the peace and comfort of family and companionship in a world at peace. Shan We and I embraced, pouring all of our love into a kiss that signaled the end of a journey, an end where we could live our lives, peaceful and happy.

* * *

**Well, there you have it: the end has finally come. **

** It seems like forever since I first thought of writing this story. I started back in March, burning through it with abandon as I eagerly explored my own characters interacting in such an amazing world. When school ended, and I started my full-time job, this story was stretched far past when it should have ended, and it's been trying, these last few months. Not only was I barely able to write anything during the summer, but I was also forced to finish a story that lasted for so long. Now, I feel an overwhelming sense of joy, because I have brought this tale to an end. **

** Again, I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Your views and positive reviews are why I kept this thing rolling, and I want to thank you for being such great readers. **

** I've also come to an important decision: I won't be doing fanfiction, at least not for a while. I've written several stories, and I'm glad that I did, but it's high past time that I move on. I do intend on writing the Legend of Korra fic (which will be the sequel to this), as well as potentially others, but for now, I'm going to work on my own projects that I could conceivably try to get published someday. I owe it to myself to work on them, and I feel that now is the time to give fanfiction a break. **

** Thank you all for sticking with me to the end, and may you all play Pai Sho every day.**

_The end. _


End file.
